Smite - Civil War
by MissBlackRock
Summary: The Gods live their normal lives fighting each other for sport and entertainment. But some gods plan something different. They plan to kill all the good gods and rule over the World and Mankind. This is the story of the Second Great War. The story changes perspectives frequently. Contains Violence, Language, and Sexual Themes. [Final Chapter has been released. THE END!]
1. Chapter 1 - Everyday Matches

Chapter 1: Everyday Lives

Bellona pulled herself together as she prepared herself and her team for the upcoming match. The gods were in the lobby. Bellona, Ares and Artemis were partied up to go into an arena fight together, but Bellona was fine with being on the other team. She was excited to fight her 2 friends. She put her Respawn Chain around her neck, and began to stretch as she walked toward her pod.

"You ready Bellona?" Anhur yelled

"I'm fine, the question is…are YOU!" Bellona exclaimed back with a smile.

Bellona got in her pod as she saw the door close in front of her. She took a deep breath as she felt her pod suddenly get lifted up into the air; she looked up to see the blinding light of the sun. The pod opened to reveal her standing on her pedestal that had her face on it. She was transported into the arena. She looked around to see her teammates: Thor, Nox, Osiris, and Anhur. She smiled at the sight of her teammates. She knew who was on the other team…Thanatos, Bellona's old boyfriend from years ago. The Morrigan, Sobek and of course her 2 friends: Artemis and Ares.

"Minions have spawned!" The announcer announced.

Bellona ran out of her fountain to see the minions already interacting in sword fights and shootouts. Her team was destroying the jungle camps, she decided to join them. She noticed a blue aura radiating off of Nox, indicating she had taken the Mana Buff. She saw a lion not too far away. She ran towards it.

"AARGH" Bellona grunted as she struck the lion with her blade.

A red rune dropped from the lions body as it disintegrated. Bellona picked up the rune in her hands and crushed it. She felt the power surge through her veins as her eyes light up a fiery red.

"Let's do this"

Artemis leaned against her fountain opening as she watched her teammates fight. She was fixing up her hair and writing "moron" on all of her arrows. She got startled at the voice of the announcer shouting:

"A god…has FALLEN"

Artemis glanced over at the center of the arena to see Bellona's dead body radiating a purple poison from her blood dripping mouth. The Morrigan had gotten first blood.

"Hahaha! Wow I didn't think she would die that easily." Artemis thought to herself. "Well…let's get out there."

She could her the tap of her own boots clashing the ground as she ran towards her teammates. Her heartbeat began to accelerate, body began shaking, hands sweaty. Holding her bow tightly in her small hands, she raised her bow, tightened her retinas, and got ready to fire.

Bellona shouted in her earpiece.

"Hurry! We have to attack their minions! AND DEFEND OUR PORTAL DAMN IT!"

"I don't see you attacking anything Bell! After all, it was your blood that was spilled first." Thor shouted back. Bellona felt herself turn red from rage, but Thor was right, she died first.

"I-I guess your right…But still! We have to make a-" Bellona was interrupted by a powerful blow to her legs from Sobek. He launched her into the air and threw her over his shoulder. Bellona was greeted by a nice, warm fire from Ares's shield. Bellona shouted in pain.

"Ugh. We have to do everything" Anhur exclaimed.

Anhur threw thousands of spears with rapid succession, many hit an invisible Morrigan. Bellona quickly regained her bearings as she knocked Morrigan to ground with her shield, she then proceeded to bash her skull with her foot. Bellona's hard metal sole hitting Morrigans skull into a fine pulp.

"A God has Fallen." The announcer announced.

"Thanks for the assist Bell," Anhur said into his earpiece.

"All for the team buddy."

Bellona felt a sharp pain from her spine, making her lash out in a blood curdling scream. She fell her knees as she felt herself getting lifted up into the air by none other than Thanatos. His sharp scythe has struck Bellona in the back with a direct hit. Thor quickly struck the ground with his hammer making the floor break and creating a sharp row of rocks to appear. Thanatos, stunned, dropped Bellona. She quickly ran back to the safety of her fountain. She came back, and she came back mad.

"ROMA INVICTA!"

Bellona planted her huge roman flag right on Thanatos.

"Whose going to be dead now?" Bellona whispered to Thanatos as she stomped on his head, revealing a broken skull and a lot of black blood. Bellona looked up to see Thor in the air. He came down right on top of Sobek, and spun his hammer, damaging Sobek badly. Anhur summoned a pillar surrounded by sand, sucking everyone in. Thor finished off Sobek by hitting him in the back with a thunder powered hammer. Anhur swiftly impaled Morrigan with a spear straight through the heart and threw her body on the ground. Thanatos was already dead. Artemis and Bellona were fighting.

"You're quite perseverant aren't you?" Bellona teased. Artemis fired her arrows at Bellona, she blocked every single one with her shield.

"Uhhh…TUSKY!" Artemis shouted as she summoned her boar, it rammed Bellona, and it rammed her hard. Artemis fired a barrage of arrows above Bellona.

"AAAAAGHH" Bellona shouted, she rose up with countless arrows stuck in her back. "Ouch, that really hur-" A burst of blood blasted out of Bellona's mouth, she looked down to see a sword through her stomach, the sword had HER blood on it.

"Now that…should have hurt."

The sword was pulled out. And Bellona's body hit the ground with a thud. Artemis, still shocked at what she just saw, stood with a blank face.

"What? Not used to a little blood?" Ares laughed.

"Wow, way to go genius." Artemis exclaimed. The 2 gods were annihilated by huge ball of pure darkness.

"DECIDE!" The announcer shouted. "The Enemy Team has agreed to surrender. The other team wins!"

All the gods were instantly teleported back to the lobby. And Bellona was ready to go home after that.


	2. Chapter 2 - Bellona and Neith

**Hi! This is an Updated/Polished chapter! I'm going through this story again, and trying to polish it up a bit. There's some typos and plot holes that I will try to fix. And not just try and make up for it by embarrassing Author's notes. So yeah, for any new readers, you're reading a better version. Updated chapter still have the same content and events, it's just overall better. Thanks for understanding!**

* * *

 **Original Authors Note: I am going to start introducing the characters, as well as giving them their personality. This is also so any people reading can get to know the god better and hopefully get attached. But I'm pretty sure if you are reading Smite Fanfiction, you know most of these gods.**

* * *

Bellona and Artemis dropped Ares back at his house.

"Thanks for the ride girls, Oh and uh...Bellona? Sorry about that stab kill, I had to." Ares smirked as he got out of the car. Bellona hid her anger as she moved to the passenger seat alongside. Bellona said nothing and instead smiled and held out her hand for a handshake.

"See you some other time Ares." Bellona grinned.

"Always looking forward to hanging out with you two. See ya around." Ares replied as he walked into the door of the door of his house.

Artemis drove off to go back to the mansion that she lived at. Many goddesses live in that mansion; Aphrodite got it for all of them, as an act of kindness from all her mischief. Bellona and Artemis got out of the car and walked into the Mansion to smell Athena and Hel's cooking. Bellona was greeted by a hug from Neith. And Artemis walked upstairs to get changed.

Artemis walked past Scylla who was throwing balls inside the house to get her dogs to play fetch. The day went by fast and before anyone knew it, the morning sun had come.

Neith woke up sore. She struggled to get up she looked at her broken ankle. She outside of the arena as she back flipped to dodge a speeding car, she landed in a very bad angle and broke her ankle. When a god is outside of the arena or not wearing a Respawn Chain, which only work in authorized fighting areas such as the arena, the conquest garden, the joust islands, Egyptian clash, and the siege jungle. Gods can be permanently hurt and even killed. They may be immortal, but they are mortal to other gods, which was always a scary thing since a silly quarrel between 2 gods outside of an AFA(authorized fighting area) can end up In a serious injury of the gods or any wandering mortals.

Neith's expression went from a sad frown into a surprised face as Bellona walked in holding a silver platter with a cup of water and a towel.

"A-Are you ready for your shower…" Bellona shyly asked.

"Um…Yeah. I am." Neith replied, making direct eye contact with Bellona.

Neith struggled to get up from her messy bed. She groaned and grunted as she attempted to get up. She finally did it, but she couldn't stand up straight, she began to fell forward, that is, until two warm, soft hands caught her.

"Are you okay? You almost fell on your face." Bellona grinned.

"Yeah I know. T-Thank you though…I could have gotten even more messed up." Neith replied, redder than ever. Bellona and Neith looked each other in the eyes for a few seconds before regaining their bearings.

"Oh right! Um…we should get you to the shower." Bellona said all flustered "Here...I'll help you."

Neith looked Bellona straight in the eyes. "Alright."

* * *

 **In the bathroom…**

"You should get undressed…here, I'll lea-"

"NO! I-I MEAN…what if I fall when I'm trying to get in the tub…" Neith stammered while biting her lip.

"Oh…I-I guess I can stay…" Bellona murmured, her face redder than the tip of cupid's arrow, which Bellona is starting to think she got hit by.

Neith carefully took off her white tank top and revealed her…perfect chest. Her bra was golden, Neith took off her cast and her sweat pants. She took off the one sock she had on, Bellona could tell which one of her ankles was broken, one of her feet functional. While the other looked dislocated and was red from the cast Neith had been wearing for the past 2 weeks.

Neith looked at Bellona. She untied her bra, revealing her naked breasts, Bellona had never been redder, she didn't want to stop looking, but she had too and was satisfied with her peripheral vision. Neith then took off her panties, Bellona could spot Neith's "love hole".

Bellona looked at Neith in her dark blue eyes, it reminded Bellona of the one time she saw space through Janus's telescope.

Neith giggled. "Are you just gonna stand there or are you going to help me?"

Bellona finally got her shit together. "Y-YEAH OF COURSE! After all, you have to stay hygienic." Bellona said all timid.

"Oh Bellona…you're always so cute when your all flustered. Come here beautiful." Neith began to limp toward Bellona, who was paralyzed and cornered against the wall of the small bathroom. Neith grabbed Bellona's arm and leaned in for a hug.

"I-I…W-What are you-" Bellona let out a small moan as she feels Neith's warm body against her own. Bellona could feel their heartbeats as one, both beating very quickly.

Bellona assisted Neith into the bath tub after their encounter. She let her down easy as Neith began to relax in the warm water.

"Take your time. Tell someone when you're ready to come out."

"Someone? I'm gonna call YOU…Bell..." Neith said jokingly but at the same time seductively.

Bellona exited the bathroom and shut the bathroom door behind her. Bellona let out the biggest breath of air she had ever released.

"OH MY GOSH…She…She is so…Beautiful…"

Bellona walked into her room and lied down on her bed staring at her ceiling, waiting for Neith's call.


	3. Chapter 3 - The Others

**Updated/Polished Chapter.**

 **Original Authors Note: More introducing. This time, some other goddesses that will play main roles when the fighting starts. All of them, including Neith and Bellona are all close friends. Trying to get this character development out of the way to start the actual war, but if you like romance and social talking between characters instead of fighting, then this might not be bad thing for you.**

* * *

Jing Wei blasted out the door, Nemesis not too far behind.

"Alright Nem, try to keep up!" Jing Wei teased.

"Let's do this." Nemesis replied. She pulled up her hoodie and took a deep breath.

Jing Wei looked skyward and prepared to take off. They were both going to get groceries for the Annual God Meet. All gods from all the different pantheons come from either the city or their own homes to Mt. Olympus for a HUGE feast. Hel always brings sweets, at least her good side. Although her evil side is known for her bomb ass chili. Athena for the vegetables and main courses. And Aphrodite and Amaterasu with decorations for the whole place. They needed the fastest gods to get everything ready back at the mansion and then bring it all to the Mountain and get set up quickly.

But there has been a lot of criminal activity lately. Some even pointing to the interference of a god.

Jing Wei and Nemesis were in charge of bringing the food. Amaterasu on fetching decorations since she is very fast. And Mercury on invitations, since he's faster.

Jing Wei took off into the air and went higher than the clouds. Nemesis started to run to the "Food of the Gods" grocery store. Her footsteps speeding up until she found herself running past a car and even motorcycles. She saw Jing Wei nowhere in sight until she heard a loud boom. She looked up to see a blast of air in the sky. In front of it, a supersonic Jing Wei. She had dived in order to get to her top speed.

"Show off." Nemesis sped up and broke the front door to the store, the first thing she noticed was a hole in the roof that Jing Wei had made.

"Uhhgh...that…really hurt." Jing Wei groaned. She looked up and saw a hand wearing a brown fingerless glove reaching out to her. It was Nemesis.

"Haha! Come on get up, we gotta buy and get this food back home." Nemesis said with a smile. She pulled down her hood, revealing her beautiful face and purple eyes.

"Alright let's go" Jing Wei said.

"Agreed." Nemesis replied.

The 2 goddesses bought the food and brought it back to the house. Athena, Hel, and many other goddesses were ready to leave to Olympus. The feast was the next day.

Amaterasu was already at Mt. Olympus decorating the entire damn place. She was zipping around putting up banners, hanging things on doors, putting up strings, balloons, lights, candles, and a lot more things, every few minutes, she could hear Mercury come back for more postcards and invitation cards. He was in charge of inviting all the gods.

"Aaaand…done." Amaterasu said as she hung up the last banner in the grand dining room.

"Hey Ama, I'm done too actually." Mercury said from behind Amaterasu, startling her.

"Oop! Hey! Don't scare me like that!" Amaterasu scowled.

"Hehe, my bad" Mercury laughed.

"Amazing job gods!" Athena shouted as she walked into the room, along with Hel.

"I LOVE IT" Hel exclaimed.

"Aww…thank you guys…" Amaterasu said with a red face.

"No problem Ama, you really out did yourself." Mercury said. "You should go take a nap or something."

"With pleasure!" Amaterasu smiled.

Athena walked into the kitchen and ran into Apollo, clearly trying to steal food. Apollo reached for a vanilla glazed puff, until Athena's heavenly hand lay down the law and slapped it out of his hand.

"Ouch! Hey!" Apollo exclaimed. "I was gonna eat that!"

"You'll have to wait until the feast my dear brother."

"Aw come on sis, your cooking is amazing! You would expect me to at least try and eat ONE" Apollo begged.

They both stared at each other. Apollo began to do his cute face and baby dog eyes at Athena. Tears gathered at her eyes as she slowly lost her stance. She finally broke and sighed.

"Fine…take one." Athena said reluctantly.

"Yay!" Apollo said as he quickly took a puff as if it was a squirrel taking an acorn from someone's hand.

Athena watched Apollo skip out of the kitchen and into the royal garden with Aphrodite, who was finishing up the outdoor decorations.

* * *

 **The Norse Pantheon...**

Freya sighed as she stood atop a snowy mountain.

"Home."

She had a snow board on her back, which she grabbed. She strapped in her boots onto the board and got ready for a crazy ride down. Freya took a deep breath.

"Let's go."

Freya slid over the ridge and landed, she then began to snowboard down the mountain, Freya screamed in excitement. She gathered up speed as she raced down the gargantuan mountain. She then felt a rumble beneath her board. Freya looked behind her.

Avalanche.

"Shit!" Freya thought to herself.

She raced down the mountain, racing against an avalanche that was gaining on her. She heard a shout that sounded like it was saying "don't go that way!" Freya looked around and saw a man with a hoodie on skis. It was Ullr.

"Don't go that way!" He shouted.

"What am I supposed to do about it!" Freya panicked.

"Follow me!"

Ullr veered left, Freya unfortunately failed to do that thanks to a rock that tipped her off her board, and sent her rolling down a mountain. Freya fell off a HUGE cliff and landed on her back. She groaned in pain. She heard the avalanche pass over the cave she had limped into. She managed to get back on her feet as she stumbled deeper into the cave. She was badly hurt.

"H-Hello? Please…I need help...I'm hurt…" Freya mumbled as she finally noticed she had broken her right arm.

"O-Ow…" Freya fell to her knees and started to cry. She just wanted to see her fellow gods…but she might freeze to death in a cave…and be forgotten.

Freya was right handed, and that was the arm that was broken. She had to do everything with her left arm, including wiping her tears. She sat up against a wall and sighed. She waited for the cold to take her away. But she heard heavy footsteps. She slowly looked up and saw the king of the frost giants, Ymir, standing there, ready to annihilate her with his frost club, but alas, A mighty hammer knocked it out of his grasp. It was Thor and next to him, Ullr.

"Freya! Are you okay?" Ullr shouted. Freya stayed silent…her sword glowing on her left side.

"Come on then beast! Fight me!" Thor bloated as he struck Ymir with a heavy hit from Mjolnir to the face.

Freya reached for her sword and began to charge up a powerful blast from the core of her sword. She finally released it, the blast lit up the entire cave, Ymir, was forced to flee after taking heavy damage.

"Freya! My dear friend let us help you." Thor grinned.

"Yes please..." Freya said weak and hurt, she then passed out.

Freya woke up to some of her best friends from her home pantheon, Loki, Thor, Skadi, Fenrir, and Ullr. She looked to her side to see her right arm replaced by a robotic arm, it looked like an exact duplicate of her REAL right arm. Freya screamed so loud it made even Ullr jump.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!" Freya shouted.

"Calm down Freya!" Loki said, "Janus made it, it is barely robotic and is apparently organic." Loki nervously smiled.

"W-Where is my real arm…" Freya stuttered.

The room went silent until Fenrir let out a small burp.

"Y-Y-You…YOU MONSTERS! YOU LET THAT..FUCKING UNBOUND EAT MY ARM!" Freya yelled out in anger.

"He hasn't eaten in 2 days Freya!" Loki exclaimed.

"I don't care! I-I loved my arm…AND NOW IM STUCK WITH THIS ORGANIC METAL THING!" Freya shouted.

"Well, anyways, you can move your arm pretty much the same way you could before, if anything, you can move it better, since it is technically not part of your body, you won't get tired from that arm anymore, Janus even made it look exactly like your old one." Ullr explained.

"Well…I guess it's not that bad… I actually can't even tell that it's fake." Freya said with a worry in her voice.

"Well the feast is tomorrow and it's getting late. Let's head to Odin's palace and celebrate the Norse reunion!" Thor shouted with a fist in the air.

"HURRAH!" All the other gods shouted with their fists in the air, Except for Freya who was holding her right arm like a shy schoolgirl. Freya got up out of her bed and went to go get changed in her Northern Lights armor. She was surprised at how smoothly and quickly she could move with her new arm.

* * *

 **Back at Mt. Olympus...**

As the sun fell Hel looked out onto the sunset as she was worried over the news of Freya's injury, Hel was close friends with Freya. Hel's good side looked up to see the sun shift and a small fragment float away. Sol flew towards her as Athena watched Apollo pull the sun away from the sky for the night and Artemis ride her Moon Chariot across the sky, with the help of Awilix and Chang'e. Sol landed next to Hel on the white balcony she was leaning on.

"Hey…I'm going to guess what your upset about." Sol said.

Hel looked at Sol in the eyes with a sad expression. "Heh, I knew it…Hel…Freya will be fine, she's way stronger than either of us. I think she is doing well right now, plus all of her Norse friends are probably at her side right now." Sol said in a comfortable tone.

"Heh, yeah…you're right. Thanks Sol." Hel gave Sol a hug and walked back inside. Athena and Sol looked at the moon in the sky as Artemis and Awilix landed in the port a few meters away from the balcony. Chang'e appeared behind them and waited for Hou Yi's arrival with the other gods from the Chinese pantheon.

All the Gods did the final preparations, and got ready for the Feast tomorrow.

* * *

 **AN: AN stands for Authors Note. I decided it would be cool to give Freya a robotic/Organic Metal arm. Cause why not? Original content ftw.**


	4. Chapter 4 - The Feast

**Updated/Polished Chapter**

* * *

 **Original AN: You guys may have noticed that the chapters are pretty short. Yeah, I like short chapters…mostly because I am too lazy to write a story for a long time, and get bored or have something to do. But there will be many chapters anyway, this War, Love, Tragedy and Grief tale will be pretty good I hope.**

* * *

Artemis woke up with Awilix next to her in bed. Artemis leaned over and slide her hands under Awilix's arms to hug her. Awilix let out a little moan as she curved her body to make it seem like they were having intercourse. Artemis blushed and quickly jumped over Awilix and ended up in front of her, the two girls shared a sweet kiss, both of them giggled.

Athena was already awake and making the Mountain look perfect for the Feast, but something seemed wrong, there was a lot of criminal activity around the area and even down in the cities of the mortals. Athena was worried. As well as the minions were acting up in matches that the gods participated in.

Their eyes seemed to close a fiery orangey red from inside their helmets, they seemed to want to team up…and destroy the gods that ruled over them…But that couldn't be true! Athena triple checked everything. They were ready for the Feast.

Neith's ankle was finally healed, both her feet were now actually functional, she could walk on her own now. Freya was on her way to Mt. Olympus with the other Norse gods. All the other pantheons were on their way as well. One by one the gods arrived. Everyone dressed formally.

Bellona hated formal clothes, she is a goddess of war, not beauty, although everything about her says otherwise. She hates it, everyone tells her that she always acts like she is tough just to seem like the appropriate goddess of war, but she is really sensitive and caring on the inside, she has her weak spots where she has a lot of love stored for specific people, but obviously hides it. She is quite attractive, and doesn't mind getting dirty. She's a tomboy that's down to do anything fun, which is what makes her so likeable. She may acknowledge her inner sexiness, but that doesn't mean she likes dresses.

"But Neith…I don't like dresse-"

"Come on Bellona! You'll look more sexy than you usually do." Neith teased.

"Ugh. Fine, but only this one time, every time the feast comes each year I always wear my casual clothing."

"Yeah and I love your casual clothes, but this time its special." Neith replied.

"Yeah, yeah I know…the new season." Bellona rolled her eyes.

"Mhm! So get dressed. Let's go!" Neith cheered.

The gods began to arrive. Loki and Skadi were matching as they were some one of the few couples that were there. Artemis and Awilix were holding hands next to the door while Zeus and Athena greeted everyone. Bellona was getting smashed with her former Mentor and close friend Ares. Ares was also happy to be there with his girlfriend, Nemesis. Neith was with Anubis, Sobek and Ra, catching up on the recent changes to the Egyptian land. The few Japanese gods were with Amaterasu, they were discussing the arrival of their guardian, Kuzenbo, as they will be meeting him soon for the first time at this feast. Nu Wa was enjoying herself with the other female gods, such as Isis, Serqet, Bastet, Izanami, and Terra.

The feast finally began to start. The buff male gods began to show off to the Goddesses, they all seemed to be having a great time. The more…chubby gods rushed over to the food and wine tables to chow down on whatever they could find. Bacchus was already drunk only 2 hours into the feast, but by now it was more like a party, Bellona liked it that way, she got complimented by many people about her scarlet dress, and her beautiful red bow she had in her hair. It was a gift from Neith. Bellona went to go change and came back in casual clothes, but the red bow still in her hair.

All of a sudden Sun Wukong began to play very loud music. Everyone went crazy. Even Athena barely cared. They all danced and sang. Eventually the games started. The Gods played poker and spin the bottle as such, many of them were drunk. Zeus was catching up with Poseidon and Odin. Aphrodite with the men and some of her girlfriends.

The Gods were already seeming to attempt to hit up the Goddesses as they teased and showed off their bodies and taunted them with lude gestures. It was getting late and a bad vibe ran through Athena as the sky turned purple.

"What in the living hell…"

Athena looked up into the air as she saw a dark energy storm forming in the sky. It looks like something you would you would see in the underworld with Hades.

"WAIT A MINUTE! WHERE'S HADES!" Athena yelled.

Screaming was heard as fire balls launched by none other than fire giant buffed minions attacking the mountain. Suddenly Osiris shouted:

"FOR THE CHAOS AND DESTRUCTION OF ALL ORDER! WE SHALL TAKE THIS WORLD AND RULE IT OUR OWN WAY!"

Isis looked stunned as her beloved husband summoned his scythe and swung at her, cutting a deep wound in her stomach, knocking her to the ground. Blood and internal organs spilled out onto the floor from the open slash.

Everyone screamed. Minions broke the door, Fire in their eyes could be seen from under their red and black helmets. They attacked the gods. But they seemed to ignore some of them.

The gods summoned their weapons and it all went to hell. The gods fought the minions and each other. Neith and Ah Puch both fired their projectiles, she jumped over the gooey explosion of possibly deadly guts, before knocking Ah Puch to the ground with a kick.

Sun Wukong fought Erlang Shen, spears clashing, shoulders bashing. Sun Wukong tackled Erlang Shen to the ground as Tyr launched the monkey king across the room and into a large glass painting. Nemesis and Ares in a corner facing off against Nox.

"I love you daughter…But I've made my choice about what side to support. From this day forward, Chaos rules the world." Nox launched a raven at Nemesis, draining her energy as she screamed in pain. Ares grabbed Nox by the neck, breaking her focus. He threw her into a wall.

"Mother…why…why did you do this? What is happening?!" Nemesis yelled as she regained her strength.

"Sorry sis." A voice said from behind.

Nemesis was impaled by Thanatos and was next grabbed by Camazotz, who sucked on Nemesis's delicious…warm blood.

"N..N…Nemesis? NEMESIS!" Ares slashed Camazotz aside and almost turned him into a crispy snack if it wasn't for Fafnir's dragon form tackling him. But it seemed…Nemesis wasn't dead. She slowly stood up, her wound from Thanatos straight through her chest. She was still alive and ready to fight.

She cracked a smile before her sword summoned behind her, then she dashed forward. Thanatos blocked the hit by spinning his scythe. The two siblings having a boxing fight like none other.

Suddenly Awilix jumped on Fafnir's back and stabbed him with her spear. Ratatoskr was struggling with Fenrir until Hel blasted the unbound away with a fierce wave of dark energy. She smiled and turned into her good side. She began to light up. Her body drowned in a bright light. Her eyes shined a white like the sun. She healed her allies. But the other gods that were on the Chaos side were discouraged. Suddenly Hades flew over the mountain to meet with Zeus for the ultimate battle.

"Father!" Athena, Artemis, Apollo, and Aphrodite yelled. Nike standing flying next to Zeus.

"Brother. YOU ARE A FOOL TO TRY AND STOP ME. THE POWER OF THE FIRE GIANT IS MINE, AND WITH THE HELP OF A SPECIFIC TITAN…I HAVE MUTATED IT INTO A POWER OF MY OWN." Hades laughed maniacally.

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS HADES? WE ALL LIVED IN PEACE AFTER THE GREAT WAR…WHY CANT IT STAY THAT WAY?" Zeus thundered.

"Because…Some of the Gods weren't satisfied with peace, we want to get the respect we need from the mortals. To rule the world our own way. And trust me brother, we will succeed."

"Not while I stand in your way."

Nike flew toward Hades with her spear. Hades put his left hand forward and Nike became surrounded by a dark energy field. Hades threw her aside. Nike fell to the ground, knocked out.

Zeus launched lighting toward Hades, who deflected it. Hades countered with a beam of energy. Zeus made a thunder storm above his brother. Lighting struck Hades multiple times, who yelled in agony.

Bellow, Zeus's children battlex for their lives and for the lives of their friends. Apollo fired a burst of fire from his hands, hitting Arachne with a direct hit. Athena fought Kali, who became surrounded by blood and knives. She attacked Athena at lighting speeds, unable to block anything. Aphrodite knocked Kali off the side of the cliff with a burst of pink energy.

But she would survive. Thanatos flew up into the air. But so did Jing Wei and Freya. Jing Wei had her crossbow fully loaded. And a large sword on her belt. Thanatos laughed.

"What are you gonna do little girl? Tickle me?" Thanatos taunted.

"Oh I'm gonna do so much more than tickle you. Time to see what death feels like."

"Yeah…for you."

Jing Wei and Thanatos clashed together, yet another air battle. Freya was using magic to deflect red flaming arrows from the Minions. Barrier that way, this way, here again, over there.

Jing Wei fired an explosive bolt at Thanatos. He screamed in pain at the hot blue fire that he was enchanted by. Thanatos raged. He was bathed in a golden light. He charged at Jing Wei, then pinned her to the ground and forced her into a wall of the main palace on top of Olympus. Both Thanatos and Jing Wei crashed straight through it, then another wall, and a Pillar. Before finally stopping at Ymir's wall. Jing Wei groaned, barely alive. Her back was completely shattered from the walls her and Thanatos charged through.

Suddenly, she felt a tingle underneath her.

"Goodbye, Jing Wei." Thanatos grinned.

Jing Wei felt a sharp pain from all over her. Until finally, icicles went all throughout her body, starting from under her and ending up completely through her. They riddled her body, her blood spilled all over, turning the icicles into red popsicles. She lay there, annihilated.

"Hm...She survived that attack?" Izanami walked up behind Ymir.

"Spare her, I want to use her for some experiments. Her body seems quite durable, and young." Izanami smiled, she picked up Jing Wei, and injected her with a small syringe, that knocked her out cold.

The Gods were done for, they all watched as Hades thrust his hand into Zeus chest, he ripped out his heart and crushed it. He threw Zeus' useless body aside, it hit the ground with a thud. He was dead, gone forever. There was no bringing him back.

He had died out of an AFA, he did not have a Respawn Chain on either. Zeus was done for.

"How pathetic." Hades chuckled.

Just then, Janus began to shake, his body radiated a blue light. He created portals everywhere, all leading into random locations in the world. But as he did this, Hades surrounded the top of the mountain in a huge energy sphere, if the gods did not get out in time, they would all die to the power.

"Quickly everyone! Get into the portals! They will escort you all out of here. But be warned, the location you end up in, is random. I'm using all my energy here, so hurry it up!" He yelled through grit teeth.

All the gods refused.

"NO! We will stay and fight." Thor shouted.

"We shall stand and battle until the very end." Guan Yu said firmly.

"We are in this together. We will get out of this together." Bellona clenched her fist.

"I am not leaving without you buddy." Hercules shook his head.

"We will stay here. With you." Skadi smiled, her eyes shining.

"No…My friends we will all perish here. You must go. NOW!" Janus pleaded.

The Gods of Order looked at him with remorse.

"If you will not go willingly…then I have to do this myself. I want you to live! If this is a war, then I want gods that stand for _good_ to be alive to fight it. FIGHT THE GOOD FIGHT! FIGHT IT FOR ME!" Janus shouted, he changed the location of the portals to underneath each Order god.

All the gods shouted and cried to stop and that they will not leave. But it was far too late.

"I wish you all luck."

"NOOO" The gods shouted.

But the gods began to fall through their portals. Janus' body began to shake and fall apart.

The sphere detonated. Only the gods of Chaos were protected. Zeus's body was disintegrated by Agni. Jing Wei was put in a cage, she was scared and half dead.

The Gods would be hunted down by the Fire Minions. Powerful Titans would guard the land and watch for Gods of Order. The Civil War between the Gods of Chaos and Order…Had finally begun.

* * *

 **This is where the Civil War starts. From this point forward, the story will teleport from God to God. They're all in random locations, so it'll be jumping around quite a bit. Just be ready.**


	5. Chapter 5 - The Lost Gods

**The Original Author's Note was too stupid and irrelevant to keep in here. It was mostly about my laziness and incompetence to release new chapters frequently. Which is unfortunately still true...Oh yeah, and my name change. But you all know me as MissBlackRock now. Oh yeah, updated Chapter too.**

* * *

 **The Mayan Pantheon...**

Hou Yi was transported into the middle of a vast jungle. He looked extremely fed up and tried to regain his bearings and sanity about what just happened by sitting on the side of a large tree. The jungle looked thick. It looked like it was in Mayan territory, which he was fine with, only there is many Mayan gods that are working for Chaos. He did not hesitate to immediately take out his bow, as this was a war after all.

Hou Yi treaded carefully as he traversed the thick plants and climbed the huge trees of this jungle. There had to be some other god nearby. But he missed his wife, Chang'e. He wondered of her whereabouts.

* * *

 **Egyptian Desert...**

Loki was teleported into the desert. He was quite literally in the middle of nowhere. He was disgusted. Loki had decided to fight for Order since he did not agree with taking over the world. But that doesn't mean he won't do some tasks for them. Or spy on them with a disguise. Loki's thoughts rested upon finding some sort of civilization.

He finally looked over a sand dune to see what looked like to be the temple of Anubis. And there was a large city around it too. He ran toward the village hoping to find someone there.

Neith was in familiar territory. She had been teleported on the ranges of the Egyptian temple of Anubis. She was worried though. About the things she saw and did to other gods that she thought were friends. Just the thought of the fighting made her tear up.

She found the nearest clothes shop, it just so happened to be her favorite place to shop. The shopkeeper was named Myra, she hummed as she heard Neith's footsteps walk through the front door.

"Neith! Y-You look horrible! What happened to you?"

"Myra…we must tell the civilians of the Pantheons that there is war among us." Neith said sternly.

"War? Neith…what are you talking about." Myra shook her head. "Here, follow me upstairs, there is things you can eat up there."

Neith and Myra went up the stairs to the shop into Myra's apartment. Neith sat on a comfortable chair as Myra handed her a cup of tea.

Neith grabbed the cup and drank the tea, when she looked at her hand, it was shaking, she could not hold the cup of tea steady.

"Neith. What happened?" Myra took the seat across from Neith. She put her head down on the table and began to cry. Myra held Neith's hand, attempting to calm her down, she finally explained what happened at Mt. Olympus.

"Hades…he somehow managed to kill Zeus…And he has this enhanced power made from the Fire Giant. He combined it with his own, and now he's unstoppable. They enhanced the Minions with the power as well." Neith explained, her hand still shaking.

"We must let the leaders of the Pantheons find out. Get to the temple of Anubis, some of the wiser and more powerful gods have managed to find their way around and meet up. I saw Anubis and Ra in the temple." Myra smiled.

"Thank you Myra! I need to get there. Now."

"It is getting dark out, are you sure?" Myra asked. Neith nodded her head.

"Very well. But if this is a war, you shouldn't be wearing…barely anything, and high heels. Let me get you some clothes that might not only keep you clean, but safer and better suited for fights."

Myra dragged Neith into a dressing room. She took a quick shower, and dressed herself in dark brown pants, an olive green shirt with a sleek leather jacket over. She wore brown boots that reached right below her kneecap. To top it off, leather gloves, her head amulet, and a black cloak that had a hood.

By now, Loki has reached the city, and was looking around. Neith folded up her bow and placed it on her back using a magnet. She pulled up the hood and turned back to Myra before leaving.

"Thank you, Myra."

"Be careful Neith, I will spread the word to the other Pantheons as well." She responded.

Neith speed walked past some Egyptian guards. She walked right past Loki, as he was looking at knives used for sacrifices. She made her way over to the temple.

Neith was at the steps of the temple. She told the Guards she needed to see Anubis. They refused.

"We cannot just let random hooded women into the temple." The Guard spoke.

"It is important. Trust me." Neith grumbled, hood still covering her eyes.

"NO. Now if you don't step away-"

"Let her through." A deep voice spoke.

Anubis stood there, staff in hand. Looking mighty and as powerful as ever. The Guards stepped aside and let Neith through.

"Anubis!" Neith shouted as she ran up to the jackal and hugged him.

"My dear Neith, let me look at you."

Anubis took the hood off of Neith and lifted up her delicate chin with his finger to look at her beautiful face.

"You are a sight for sore eyes my dear."

"Thank you Anubis, but I got word that you have already managed to meet up with other gods. Even after only one day of the us being…split. May I come in?"

"Of course. We are discussing our course of action. As well as trying to recollect after what happened. Come in the temple."

"Now, now, what about me?!"

"Huh?!"

Anubis and Neith turned around to see Loki standing there. He looked as dashing and as retarded as always. Anubis raised his staff and prepared to attack, as he thought Loki was planning something. But Neith on the other hand ran toward Loki. She ran into Loki's arms and rested her head on his shoulder, giving him a BIG hug.

"LOKI! Oh my god I am so happy to see you! I'm glad that you're one of the first gods I meet up with, along with Anubis."

"My pleasure sweet Neith. Now, we must act quickly, the Chaos gods have lots of riches and resources that we could use, and I plan on having fun obtaining them." Loki snickered.

"So I see you decided to fight for Order Loki. Good." Anubis spoke.

"Indeed my good dog friend, NOW, let us go meet with the other gods." Loki shouted

The three gods walked in to a large throne room, one of the rooms to the left, they saw some exhausted and injured gods in a large dining room.

The 3 immediately noticed Aphrodite attempting to heal Isis, the stomach wound could be seen from across the room, Aphrodite had managed to cover it up, but she was missing organs, luckily, Isis used her magic to too replace them, but she was asleep.

Ra and Sobek could be seen discussing, Neith was happy to see her two sons. Ratatoskr was sleeping, but beside Mercury. Bastet was sleeping as well, her purring helped keep the room calm.

"Ah. It is good to see that you are doing well mother." Ra smirked.

"Oh why thank you my little ray of sunshine." Neith teased.

"I MAKE rays of sunshine." Ra frowned.

"Oh it doesn't matter, and don't think I've forgotten about you Sobek. How has the river been?"

"It is unprotected, but I must partake in this war, for we have already lost 2 allies, we are stuck. We need to make a course of action." Sobek said sternly. It changed Neith's feelings, she finally became serious.

The gods gathered round and began to speak of their course of action. They all first agreed upon protecting the civilians of their all the pantheons. The gods of Chaos care not for the civilians and if they wanted to, could destroy the land of each pantheon. But the Chaos gods have their pantheons as well.

They will fight for land, which at the moment they own most of it. The armies of each Pantheon are pretty large. But the Minions that the Chaos gods are making from the new found power appear to be quite strong.

The army of the Celtic pantheon are also fighting for Chaos, since the only god of that Pantheon that has arrived is Morrigan. The gods that were at the temple agreed that they would all separate to find more gods that might fight for Order.

Anubis, using magic, made a blue band that the gods of Order would wear on their upper arm to show what side they fought for. Anubis would use underworld portals to make his way around. The others would have to travel by foot or other means of transportation. Most of the gods, Mercury, Bastet and Ratatoskr would go off on their own, to try and find friendly faces. Ra and Sobek would take the same path. Loki on the other hand, went to go cause mischief among the gods of Chaos.

They all went off on the search for allied gods. Neith herself was heading off towards the Mayan pantheon, along with Anubis.

* * *

 **The Norse Pantheon...**

Nemesis grunted as she sat up against a wall. She was pinned down by her own mother. Nemesis and Nox had unfortunately both been teleported into the land of the Norse. Nemesis was with a few other gods, Artemis, Terra, and Chang'e. But they all got lost in the blizzard that had recently passed, Nemesis' smooth hands were nearly frozen.

None of the gods were from the Norse pantheon and had nowhere to find winter clothing.

"Come out daughter. Let me drain you from your energy and show you what true eternal darkness looks like. You can see me through that hood of yours; I know you can my dear."

"You don't see anything mom. You are the blind one not I. I can see perfectly without my hood, but with my hood I AM blind. But I see something much more dangerous…" Nemesis smirked to herself, her hood's gen began to shimmer.

"Oh and what might that be?" Nox taunted and held her cantaloupe breasts.

"Your weaknesses…" Nemesis responded.

Nemesis suddenly seemed like a purple blur as she dashed out from behind the wall she was behind. She ran up the stairs and prepared her sword. Nox laughed and put a black sphere on Nemesis, silencing her. Nemesis hit the ground and rolled down the stairs.

Nox turned into a black blur, and began to fly towards her daughter. Nemesis got up and began to glow purple. She activated a shield and protected herself from her mother's attack. Nox had a purple beam on her chest before it exploded and sent her falling back.

Nemesis had deflected the damage Nox had attempted to deal.

Nox angered, she sent a raven flying toward Nemesis, who cartwheeled out of the way before dashing toward a wall, launching off of it and landing next to Nox. Nemesis struck her own mother with an uppercut from her left hook, and then delivered a powerful kick to her abdomen, sending her flying back.

Nox landed on her back, she could sense Nemesis above her, with her sword to her neck.

"Do it then honey. Kill me."

Nemesis gripped her sword tighter.

"What are you waiting for?" Nox yelled, but Nemesis stood motionless.

"DO IT NEMESIS!"

"NO!"

Nemesis thrusted her sword into the ground. It landed right next to Nox's head, barely touching her ear.

"I will not kill you mother. I just don't get it. Why would you join the side of Chaos? Why…" Nemesis asked, clearly conflicted and worried about her mother.

"It is just how I am. Ever since you got married to that god of war, I felt like I have lost my only child. I have many, but they are all so independent. And now so are you…I want the world enslaved, and with this power, the gods of Chaos can do it." Nox charged up a shadow ball in her hand, she launched it at Nemesis, hitting her right in the chest.

Nemesis launched backwards and crashed into a tree, which broke in half. She sat up against the stump that remained, breathing heavily. She could see her breath in the icy air.

"You should have killed be when you had the chance. Now…I end your life."

"NEMESIS!" A voice shouted before a purple arrow hit Nox in the shoulder. It was Artemis, she was standing on a ledge above where Nemesis and Nox where fighting. Next to her, Chang'e and Terra.

"Artemis! Help me!" Nemesis reached out.

"On our way!" Artemis shouted. She slid down the ridge as she left a cloud of dust behind her. Terra jumped off and landed behind Nox with a thud that broke the ground underneath them. Chang'e danced her way down the steep hill and landed gracefully on one foot as she prepared a moon waltz in her tiny hands.

Nox was surrounded. The gods noticed that she had a red band on her upper arm. It seems like they too had a colored band.

"Well, well, well…what do we have here? It looks like I've reached my point of demise." Nox shrugged, Nemesis got up and raised her blade.

"You have something up your sleeve, don't lie to me like that, I know your better than this mom, I don't underestimate you. Fight."

"Hmm…very well." Nox said as she raised her hand in the air and sent a beam of dark magic into the sky. Suddenly, Ravana and Ao Kuang came from the sky. The real fight had finally begun.

Nemesis swung at Ravana as he dodged and weaved through every attack Nemesis launched at him. Ravana front flipped over Nemesis, as his bracer clashed with her sword. Nemesis swung for his legs, but he jumped over her fast blade. Ravana kicked Nemesis in the gut, which stunned her. Ravana followed up with a strong punch to her chin that sent Nemesis on her back.

"This is going to hurt. A lot." Ravana raised his foot over Nemesis' head, ready for a curb stomp, if it weren't for one of Artemis' arrows in his chest.

Terra dashed towards Ravana as her fists became protected by stone gauntlets. Terra superman punched him sending him flying back, straight into a Moon Waltz Ult from Chang'e.

Ravana lashed out in pain as he knew death drew near. He fell on all fours trying to recover, but it was all too late. Nemesis ran up and brought her sword down, with one swift cut, Ravana's head dropped onto the ground, separate from his body.

"GAH!" Ao Kuang growled. He watched as Nemesis stood over Ravana's decapitated body, with a stern face.

"No Respawn Chain, this ain't an AFA. Your man is dead." Nemesis clutched her fist.

"We must retreat." Ao Kuang announced, Nox nodded her head in agreement.

She turned into a raven and flew off, Artemis attempted to shoot it out of the sky, but it was far too hard. Ao Kuang took to the skies, his dragon form flew into the clouds.

"To scared to fight I guess." Terra laughed.

"Come on, let's continue our search for other gods." Nemesis said sternly, a bit shaken by the fact she had permanently killed a fellow deity.

* * *

 **The Hindu Pantheon...**

Bellona finally woke up. She had been knocked out when she came out the portal due to landing on a mountain in the Hindu pantheon, which she had fallen down and rolled down. Which not only hurts, but can be annoying when you have to walk with a slight limp until you recover.

Bellona rubbed the back of her head in exhaustion, but immediately heard some buzzing and thought that there was a bee hive nearby. She spotted it. Perfectly set up in a vertical stick.

"This isn't natural." Bellona frowned.

"That Bee God, never talked to him. Time to see what side he's on."

Bellona walked out of the canyon she was in and finally reached a busy village. She was surprised how calm the Hindu's were. But they were also very strange. Bellona attempted to ignore the sacrifices that were happening. But she couldn't resist watching the executions.

She laughed at one were a woman had her left arm brutally cut off by a sharpened wooden pole. Bellona kept walking until she heard loud snoring. She recognized this and immediately summoned her sword, just in case. She encountered Kumbakarna, sleeping on the side of a house that was locked. She poked the sleeping giant's nose with her finger. Kumba was unaffected.

"Sleepy bastard…WAIT….I know that voice…"

Bellona recognized a voice inside the house that Kumba was sleeping next to. The door was locked. She knocked on the door.

She heard the room go silent as she waited for an answer. Bellona's hands began to drip from sweat as she suddenly realized that there could be Chaos gods in there. A burst of heat ran through Bellona's body as she exhaled the breath she had been holding for the past 6 seconds when a friendly face opened the door. Nu Wa's mouth dropped as she saw Bellona's dirty yet pretty face. The two girls hugged.

"Bell! It is so good to see you! B-But…How did you find us? And what side are you fighting for?"

"What do you mean? The side that doesn't want the world to be destroyed and enslaved by Hades."

"You need to catch up Bell. Come in, and take this." Nu Wa said as she handed Bellona a blue band.

Bellona and Nu Wa walked in to be greeted by Amaterasu, Chaac, Chiron, Erlang Shen, Hun Batz, and Serqet. All the gods looked clean and well, except Hun Batz, who was doing well, but not clean. They all had blue bands on their arms. Bellona tied the blue band on her upper arm.

"How did you guys get these?" Bellona asked.

"Anubis has been trying to locate all the gods and give them these to represent the side they are going to fight for. Order or Chaos. He found all of us and told us to get to Egypt. Which he wants to be our base for the Order side." Nu Wa smiled.

"The Norse and Chinese Pantheons have the largest armies, which will be useful to us against those fire minions. The Hindu, Japanese, and Mayan pantheons will be our hide outs and resources. And the Norse, Roman and Egyptian pantheon are the main fighting areas, as the other pantheons aren't as desirable to fight in." Chiron explained.

"And the Greek?" Bellona asked as she swallowed her morning breath flavored spit.

"The Chaos gods of course chose the biggest and most powerful pantheon as their base of course. They will try and gain land in other pantheons as well. They also own the entire Celtic pantheon as well. The gods of Chaos and the Fire Minions are already beginning to attack." Nu Wa explained.

"I see…"

"Ah Muzen Cab should be back here by now. Where is he?" Erlang Shen asked.

"So he is on this side too. I saw one of his bee hives near the mountain. He might be there." Bellona brought up.

"Bee hives!? Oh no…" Nu Wa whimpered.

Hun Batz and Chaac got up immediately.

"We shall go find our Bee friend. He is from our pantheon and our close friend." Chaac clenched his fist.

"Very well…Be careful you two…Bellona, let's get you cleaned up."

Chaac and Hun Batz left through the door to find AMC. Bellona took a long shower, with hot water. She snapped her fingers to summon her armor.

It was mostly Blacksteel, the strongest metal in the world. The shoulder, knee, and shin pads had silver spikes on them, for a thorn-like defense. Serqet thought blue would go well with black, and she was right. She painted Bellona's fingernails blue, and gave her some highlights in her hair.

"Is this really necessary?" Bellona frowned.

"You may be a warrior dear, but that doesn't mean you're not a woman!" Serqet smiled.

Chaac and Hun Batz ran through the jungle, shouting for Ah Muzen Cab, They attempted to look in the traps that were very common. They looked in caves and ditches. They looked in many different ponds and swamps. But he was nowhere to be found.

"Batz, go on top of the trees and see if you can spot him somewhere" Chaac ordered.

"It is no use. We have been searching for hours! It is already…..night time!"

"What? You have a bed time or something? We have to find him!"

"Pfft. Why? No one liked him anyway. And no one likes bees either."

"Ok, AND. I like bees."

"Your rain kills bees."

"-_-"

"Let's go Chaac, let's just accept that he must have been captured by the Chaos gods. Or maybe he went somewhere else. He is very independent after all." Hun Batz crossed his arms.

"I guess you are right my monkey friend. Let's get it."

Chaac and Hun Batz returned to the house. Nu Wa and Bellona on the couch. Serqet was nowhere to be seen. Erlang Shen and Amaterasu were making conversation in the kitchen. And Chiron was in the backyard…eating grass…or something.

"W-Well…How did it go?" Nu Wa asked anxiously.

"We could not find him. But we did find banana's. Chiron! Banana smoothies are good for indigestion right?" Hun Batz shouted, clearly not focused on Ah Muzen Cab.

"Chaac? What about you." Nu Wa put her hands together in hope.

"Same as Hun Batz, we could not find him for the life of us. Something must have happened to him."

Nu Wa sunk into the sofa, a sad expression on her face.

"There is one last thing YOU could try."

"What? M-Me?! No...NO! NOO! ANYTHING BUT THAT." Nu Wa put her hands out in front of her, cowering in fear.

Serqet jumped on Nu Wa and pinned her to the ground with her stinger to her neck.

"S-Serqet! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Nu Wa cried, all flustered.

"Chaac said he'd give me 10 dollars. And Chiron said that we could find Ah Muzen Cab this way or whatever."

Next thing you know. Nu Wa found herself outside.

Bellona and Amaterasu just so happened to be VERY close friends. They were both laughing, Amaterasu holding Bellona's hand to look at her freshly painted nails. Amaterasu complimented Bellona, which in response was given a shy thanks.

Nu Wa screamed in pain. Her bottom half disappeared and out came a long snake's tail. She rose into the air as her eyes glowed white. Nu Wa saw every god everywhere in the world. Among them. Ah Muzen Cab in a Mayan temple, along with Camazotz and Zhong Kui. But near the temple she managed to see Neith and Anubis, and a little more to the east she saw Hou Yi. Those gods where in close vicinity to each other. It worried Nu Wa as she fell to the ground. She turned human once again, and fainted in Chaac's arms.

"It looks like we'll have to wait to see what she saw." Amaterasu frowned.

"Well…It's personally think it's time to hit the hay. Does anyone have a spare bed I can sleep in?" Bellona asked.

"Hey Bellona! Just like old times! You can sleep with me!" Amaterasu shouted.

"W-What!? With you?! In the same bed!?" Bellona said all flustered. Everyone looked at Bellona with smiles and cute expressions.

"W-What? Did I do something?" Bellona said, she was getting redder and redder every moment. Everybody started to laugh.

"Oh Bellona…you are absolutely adorable when you're flustered. Honestly." Amaterasu winked.

Bellona groaned as looked at her black boots. Her hands turned into fists as she walked into Amaterasu's room and began to tear up.

"Huh? Did we really offend her? It was supposed to be a compliment." Chiron commented.

Nu Wa woke up as she felt Bellona's emotion within her.

"Bellona misses someone, someone important to her. But anyways..." Nu Wa got up and began to tell everyone what she saw. Amaterasu frowned and walked over to her room as she began to talk through the door.

"Bellona? Do you need anything? Are you okay…we didn't mean to hurt your feelings! WE WERE JUST MESSING AROUND!" Amaterasu shouted, trying to get ahold of her friend.

Bellona could be heard crying through the door.

"God Damn it Bellona…I hate seeing people like this. Im coming in…alright?"

Amaterasu slowly opened the door to see Bellona sitting at the corner of the bed with her face in her hands.

"Whats wrong Bell?"

"…"

"Come one Bellona. I can't help you if you don't talk to me."

"…"

"Come on…what is it?"

"…I-Its nothing...Just leave me alone." Bellona looked at Amaterasu, tears rolling down her face.

"What is wrong? Please, I'm only trying to help you." Amaterasu raised an eyebrow.

"I-I just miss some people…that's it."

"Like who?"

"W-Well…Ares, Nemesis, Freya, Jing Wei. But one girl specifically…"

"Who is it?" Amaterasu asked.

"I...Um...I don't want to talk about it. Alright? Damn it..."

"Who is it Bellona? If you tell me, maybe I can try and help you."

"…It-Its…Neith GOD DAMN IT! I don't know why I miss her so much…We were friends and all, but I miss her company. It would make my day if I just knew she was safe. But the thought of her getting killed at any given moment tears me apart." Bellona grit her teeth in anger.

"Oh. Well that's easy Bell! Nu Wa might know where she is! You should go ask her when you can." Amaterasu smiled. Bellona stopped crying and began to smile, hope in her eyes.

"You're right!"

"You know…maybe Neith is looking for you too! She really seems to enjoy herself when she is around you." Amaterasu patted her friend on the back, further cheering her up.

"Y-You think?"

"Of course! Now, come on, we should get some rest. We can bring this up to Nu Wa in the morning."

"Hmm…thanks Ama. I really appreciate your help."

The two girls stripped down to their bra and panties after their shower. They tried to sleep, but they couldn't resist play fighting. Bellona grabbed Amaterasu and began to strangle her, but the Sun Goddess wouldn't give up so easily, she kicked Bellona off the bed.

"Ow!" Bellona groaned.

Amaterasu giggled. Bellona's eyes shined in the reflection of the night sky.

"I used to watch the night sky with Neith when I was putting her to sleep…"

"Hm. What was your first kiss?" Amaterasu asked.

"Well…I'm not afraid to admit this, I'm bisexual. Back in the day, I lived with Aphrodite. She was Ares's lover soo. Ares used to teach me…obviously."

"I'm glad Ares found someone better than Aphrodite, no offense to her." Amaterasu spoke.

"Yeah me too. Ares and Nemesis seem happy with each other. But anyway, Aphrodite asked me what was my first kiss. And I told her that I hadn't had it yet. And I was only 17 at the time as well. Aphrodite gave me a weird smile and then...BOOM."

Amaterasu stared at Bellona.

"Yep, she was my first kiss. After that I had my first "boyfriend." Thanatos. Biggest mistake ever…"

"It's alright Bellona, we have all had past experiences with other people."

"Yeah I guess."

The 2 girls lied back down on the and messed up bed. No wrestling this time. Both of them slept like logs.

* * *

 **This chapter needed so much improvements...Ugh. I hate my old writing...but to be honest...what writer doesn't hate their old work? Anyways, original Author's Note below.**

* * *

 **Original Author's Note: HOLY SHIT! Really long chapter! So this took me maybe...4 days to write. And it was a pain in the ass to be honest. Anyways, here are the deaths so far. I'm happy you are all enjoying so far! Already getting those supportive PM's and stuff.**

 **RIP Zeus**

 **RIP Ravana**

 **Alright, next chapter won't be coming out for a WHILE, so enjoy this long ass one. Buh Bye.**


	6. Chapter 6 - The War begins to Unravel

**Updated/Polished Chapter**

 **Original Authors Note: Hey all! Finally a new chapter. Not gonna lie, I have been maybe just a** _ **little**_ **lazy about round to doing it. I have been getting lots of support from you guys and other Authors that made Smite stories! You know who you guys are, and thank you.**

 **But I can tell there is some confusion about the sides in this story, and yes, I know the lore of Smite, the Old Order and the Elysian Uprising. But in this story it is neither of those factions, instead, it is the New Order, the faction that stands for justice and peace, as well as let mankind worship whoever they want. The other faction is the Chaos faction, or simply the Gods of Chaos. They want to bring about the end of the New Order, and completely enslave mankind using the power of the Fire Giant. It is my fault for not clarifying this earlier, and I apologize. Hopefully this clears up some confusion.**

* * *

Janus lied unconscious in the former glory or Mt. Olympus. His body started to shake and vibrate violently. Until finally, he regained his vision. He looked around, he found his robotic body rusted and old, with grass and fungi growing on him.

He was weak, he had used all his energy to help get the seemingly none chaotic gods to safety. His left eye started to glow as his body tried to get back on his feet. He managed to hover slightly above the ground and he began to readjust his body. He hovered out of the ruins of Olympus and looked over the land. It was engulfed with flames; the huge cities below were in ruins.

He figured the gods of Chaos did this. But they decided to keep the large and powerful cities, such as Sparta and Athens.

"How could thiss ha-ppenn…" Janus spoke to himself.

He felt a hand on his shoulder, Janus's hand turned blue as he turned around and fired a blast of magic at the figure, sending it flying a few meters back, before it finally hit a wall.

"Stay back!"

"For fucks sake Janus, it's me, Chronos! Ouugh…that hurt you know, I think you made one of bolts loose."

"Oh, Chronos! Old friend you are alive!"

"Yes of course I am. I spend all my time in the void after all. I'm always losing track of **time."**

"...Such an old and wise titan like you should not be using puns like that."

"Yes…you are probably right, Neith is rubbing off on me…Anyway, I saw what you did for those gods, it was truly remarkable Janus, I'm surprised you are not dead."

"Yes, so am I, but what happened?"

"There is a war. Between the gods."

"Another one?"

"Yes but remember the Elysian Uprising was disbanded long ago. And the Old Order was obviously put in their place."

"Then what is going on?"

"It seems like there is a "New Order" but they stand for good. They want to maintain the peace after the Great War. The gods that started this all, have earned a name for themselves. The Gods of Chaos."

"Damn. There had been peace for so long, now Hades decides to act up."

"It seems like he has been planning this for a while. He has gathered an army full of these Fire Minions. He calls them the Iron Legion."

"How do you know all of this?"

"…I have my ways, Janus. Oh. I also saw that arm that you made for Freya. It is organic."

"That wasn't me! An organic arm! What happened to her?"

"She fell down a mountain while snowboarding to Asgard."

"Ouch. Well anyways, who made that arm?"

"I did."

"Oh…well then, I she should be grateful she has an arm….Chronos. What is that red band you have on your arm?"

"Oh this? Just a souvenir."

Janus suddenly felt suspicious, he began to back up with his fists curled up.

Suddenly Janus's neck turned blue as Chronos strangled Janus with magic. He lifted Janus up into the air.

"Janus. Pick a side. Who will you fight for?!"

"You…You evil, ungrateful, dishonorable little SHIT! YOU ARE WITH THEM AREN'T YOU?"

"Yes. I am a Titan, a Primordial. And so ARE YOU JANUS! We need to get the respect we deserve. Help the Chaos gods, together we will all enslave mankind. We will live like true gods, we will all be the rulers of this world. Janus, old friend, join me. We will destroy all those that stand in our way, including the New Order."

"No…Never."

Janus made a portal under Chronos. He fell through it and landed hard into an unstable vortex. Chronos teleported to the other side of the cliff. Janus and Chronos stood facing each other.

"Very well Janus. If I have to fight you then let's do this."

Janus summoned a cannon, he fired it straight at Chronos, who summoned his staff and deflected the blast. Chronos sent forth a strange looking blue ball, Janus was engulfed by the strange attack, and found himself stunned after a few seconds.

Chronos detonated a charge under Janus which sent him flying upward, he teleported above him, then shrouded his fist in power.

"GAAHH!" Janus yelled as Chronos sent him into the ground with a powerful punch.

Janus's eye lit up and started to blaze with a blue flame. Janus charged up a powerful beam, it glowed between his gauntlets. He fired hit at Chronos.

"Gh-COME ON!" Chronos took the blast full power.

He then turned into a ball and reverted back to a previous state, he appeared behind Janus and powered up an attack in his hand, once it was fully prepared, he pressed his gauntlet against Janus' back.

"Goodbye Janus."

Chronos fired a blue beam of energy that tore straight through Janus's chest and the wall in front of him.

Janus had a gaping hole about 2 feet wide in his chest, it revealed his organic insides. Blue smoke and energy radiated off of the blast.

Janus's eye turned off, the flame faded out. Janus's lifeless body hit the ground with a loud metallic thud. Chronos stood behind the body with remorse.

"This didn't have to happen…old friend."

* * *

 **In the Middle of the Mayan Jungle…**

Freya got woke up exhausted. She looked around, and quickly knew what to do. She got up and ran through the jungle. Freya used her new arm to easily push things out of the way. She wanted to find 2 things. Her Norse friends. Or Vulcan. Vulcan could modify Freya's arm with gadgets that would come in handy. The Goddess traversed through the jungle when she heard shouting, she quickly ducked behind a fallen tree.

"What in hell was that?" She summoned her blade.

Freya closed her eyes for a few moments, she then opened them back up as wings appeared on her back. Freya flew up into the air and finally spotted Hou Yi. He was pinned down by white arrows and cyan energy balls.

She couldn't see who he was under attack by. She quietly landed a few meters away from Hou Yi. She tiptoed behind him. Her heart was racing.

Hou Yi fired a blind shot off a tree that ricocheted off and hit a bush nearby. Freya managed to see a quick, agile figure jump out of the way and take cover behind a large rock. Freya got up behind Hou Yi. She enchanted her sword as it began to glow. She raised up the sword behind Hou Yi's head. Ready to blast it right off and disintegrate it in the process.

"Don't..Move."

"DAH! Gh..." Hou Yi turned stiff, he grit his teeth in fear. "Please...I just want to find my wife."

"Your wife huh? Well she'll be pretty upset about you being dead, won't she?"

"Well...she probably will...now please. Who…Who are you…?"

"You don't need to know that hunter. I know who you are though...Hou Yi"

"Please. Just tell me. We can...uh...work this out. Like real Gods." The hunter exhaled.

"Are you saying I'm not a real god?" Freya angered.

"NO! NO OF COURSE NOT! I'm just saying." Hou Yi winced.

At this point Hou Yi had his hands up in the air and was kneeling. The energy charged sword still aimed at him. He could hear the buzz of the energy and heat of blast nearing closer.

"OH! Come on! Please! Let's just talk this out! I was already being attacked. It's not fair I get double teamed."

"This is a war. It doesn't matter how you die." Freya said angrily.

"Ah! The war...please. Can you at least tell me who you fight for?" Hou Yi asked.

"Wait hold up. Why do you need to know that? Tell me who you fight for. I don't see a colored band." Freya raised an eyebrow.

Freya was approached by Anubis and was given a Blue band earlier, luckily someone else fought for them as well.

"I fight for Order. The New Order. I do not wish to do anything with combat against Hades and his men. I merely just want to see my wife again."

"Then how come you don't have a band."

"That jackal over there has them, but doesn't want to listen to me. This other girl with a bow is also a pretty good shot."

Freya's eyes widened.

"Girl? Bow?...H-How did she look like.?"

"Umm…She was a tan woman. Quite slim and…um…curvy. She was wearing a cloak. It was all I could see."

"I see…Curvy you said?" Freya began to giggle. "Don't you have a wife?"

Hou Yi let out a bit of small laughter. "Yes I do, but…I haven't seen her in so long I have started to get a bad case of wandering eyes…"

Freya laughed a little harder than before. She sighed. "Alright…Archer, you're not so bad. Get up. Slowly."

Hou Yi got off his knees but still had his hands in the air."

"Alright, you can put your hands down, turn around."

Hou Yi turned around to see an attractive woman. Brown hair, pink eyes, powerful armor that changed colors, and an attractive face and body. A typical Valkyrie.

"Oh. It is a Valkyrie." The hunter shrugged.

"Have some respect! Queen of Valkyries if you will." Freya crossed her arms.

"Of course."

Freya raised out her hand. Hou Yi shook her hand firmly.

"Welcome to the New Order. Take this."

Freya gave Hou Yi a blue band. Which he put around his upper arm.

Suddenly a loud cackle could be heard. Then out of nowhere. Hou Yi was wrapped up in a dirty cloth.

"What in the-"

Freya was wrapped up in a soft, white, glowing cloth. But it wasn't as comfortable as it sounds. Considering it immobilized Freya completely.

"Don't move." A masked and hooded woman spoke.

"It's not like we can anyways!" Freya snapped.

"Anubis! We fight for the New Order!"

"Prove it hunter."

"WE WOULD IF WE WEREN'T TIED UP!" Freya shouted.

Anubis and the Hooded Woman looked at each other momentarily. Before unwrapping the 2 other gods simultaneously.

Hou Yi showed Anubis the Blue band.

"Well then, it is true." Anubis murmured.

"WOAH! Lady calm down!"

The woman had her large bow with a glowing white arrow raised at Freya's face. Suddenly, she put the bow down, her hands were shaking.

"Huh?" Freya murmured, a bit confused.

The woman put her hood down, to reveal yet another attractive woman. It was Neith, tears of happiness in her eyes.

"GAAH! NEITH?! Is it really you!?" Freya cheered.

"You bet it is! Come here!"

The two girls embraced each other in a powerful hug.

"I'm so glad you're safe Neith...I really am."

"I feel the same way. But I expect nothing less from the Queen of Valkyrie's." Neith winked. The two Goddesses laughed together, but Hou Yi caught the wrong idea.

"Wait." Hou Yi interrupted the moment. "Are you guys...like a thing?"

"No you idiot! We are really close." Freya snapped.

"Ohhh. Alright." Hou Yi responded a little confused.

Neith gently touched Freya's face as she talked to her.

"Freya, how'd you get here."

"I-I got teleported not too far away. Somewhere in the edge of this jungle…what are you doing here?"

"Anubis and I were going to check out this temple. See if maybe anyone was inside." Neith motioned at the structure behind her.

"Well, now we can check it out together." Freya smiled

"That should be fun…" Anubis rolled his eyes.

The 4 deities walked in the temple together. It was full of moss and smelled like absolute crap. Neith gagged at the smell. Freya urged her to keep going. The temples were damp. They encountered a flight of stairs that lead into some sort of sacrifice chamber. A slight buzz could be heard. Until a loud screech was echoes through the tunnels.

"AAAAHHHH!" Neith squealed as she held on to Freya and Hou Yi's arms.

"Neith is right. What in the Underworld was that?" Anubis growled.

"I'm not too sure, but stay on your guard. Neith, get off my arm and get your bow out." Hou Yi commented

"Uh...Y-Yeah...Alright." Neith mumbled, slightly embarrassed. She grabbed her bow, and extended it to its full size.

The 4 gods walked through the underground tunnels until finally reaching a large room.

"This is where the screech came from." Neith said sternly.

"Well…Well…Well…look who stumbled upon my cave."

Neith looked up too see a huge bat jump down on her and instantly bite her neck, quickly beginning to suck on her warm blood. She released a bloodcurdling scream that was painful to listen to.

"Neith! NO!" Freya yelled at the top of her lungs. She powered up her sword and let loose a beam of energy. Camazotz quickly jumped off of Neith, making the beam hit her straight in the chest.

Freya's vision went from normal into as if she were underwater. She was paralyzed. Neith lied there, her chest smoking with energy. Freya fell to her knees.

"No...I...I didn't mean to...Neith...NEITH! FUCK!" Freya yelled as she cried over Neith's body.

Hou Yi fired arrows at Camazotz, which he swiftly dodged. He leaped at him, but found himself wrapped by a magical cloth. Hou Yi fired arrows into Camazotz repeatedly. The monster shrieked and squealed.

"NO! NO! NO! HOU YI STOP!" Freya reached out.

Freya wiped her tears and turned serious.

"I want to be the one to kill him." She said sternly.

Freya pulled out each arrow slowly, twisting it and stabbing the poor bat with each one. Hou Yi and Anubis watched as Camazotz endured tons of pain. Freya finally pulled out the last arrow.

"Please! Stop this!" Camazotz begged.

"YOU KILLED NEITH!"

"It was not I who killed her! It was YOU." The bat argued.

Freya began to tear up again, she felt guilt in her chest, she knew Camazotz was right.

"It was your magic! YOUR LASER." He yelled.

"Motherfucker...Gh..."

Freya curled up her fists, she released her rage in a burst of power. She shined with a pink aura, until it gathered up into a powerful flame in her eye.

"I KNOW!" Freya finally shouted before lifting up Camazotz and cutting off his wing. Freya finally pinned the bat against a wall and she stabbed him with a glowing sword straight through the heart, killing him instantly.

Camazotz's un-winged torso was thrown to the corner of the room. Freya had blood all over her torso and hands. Her blade dripping with the bat's blood. She looked at Neith.

"I-I'm sorry…" Freya mourned over Neith's body. She prayed to the elder gods, she hoped for her life. But that wasn't going to bring her back.

"I knew I sensed someone nearby." A voice said.

"Who was that!" Hou Yi shouted.

Suddenly Zhong Kui came out from another tunnel. A red band wrapped around his shoulder since his arm was too fat.

Freya held Neith in her arms. She turned around slowly. She gave Zhong Kui a glare that sent a shiver through his whole body.

Freya jumped at Zhong Kui, blade in hand. Hou Yi fired 2 arrows at Zhong Kui, only one hit. Zhong Kui raised his brush, it began to glow, engulfing Freya in a strange magic.

She felt her soul being sucked out of her as Zhong Kui executed her. She felt lifeless. Zhong Kui's brush glowed a powerful and sinister looking green as it reaped the Valkyrie, but Anubis came to the rescue with a Death Gaze attack.

Freya hit the ground as she kneeled down on all fours. Her soul refused to die.

She jumped up to stab Zhong Kui, but he sent her flying back with a wave of magic. She recovered and began to run towards him again.

"I have you know..." He laughed.

"You sure?"

Freya suddenly disappeared, Zhong Kui looked around to see that he was surrounded by Hou Yi and Anubis. Suddenly, Freya reappeared right above Zhong Kui, with her blade in the air, he attempted to block the attack by raising his brush. But Freya's sword cut right through it.

"NO! MY BRUSH!"

"It's over. Your turn to have your soul harvested by the other gods of the underworld…Fatass." Freya chuckled.

Freya hit Zhong Kui with her blade, straight through the shoulder, she retracted her blade, slicing him through his fat stomach, tons of blood gushed out of the wound. Zhong Kui gagged at his own wound. The cut so deep he could see his insides just waiting to slip through the hole. He was on all fours, one hand holding himself up, the other keeping is insides inside of him. Freya raised her blade.

"How do you like that arse whoopin?"

Freya brought down her blade, decapitating and executing Zhong Kui.

Freya's eye stopped glowing as her power decreased. She was still sobbing a bit, she was covered in the blood of other Gods.

"Freya…you should rest." Anubis said placing a hand on her shoulder.

Freya was hyperventilating. She breathed heavily.

"Yeah…Y-You...You're right..."

* * *

 **Back in the Hindu village…**

"Go on Bellona! Ask her!" Amaterasu urged Bellona.

"O-Okay…just…give me a second." Bellona exhaled. She sighed deeply and took a deep breath.

Bellona opened the door to Nu Wa's room. She was lying on her bed half naked. Bellona and Amaterasu seemed unfazed, as it is common to accidentally barge into someone's room when they're doing something private.

"Ah, Bellona, Amaterasu. What brings you into my room?"

Bellona's face got red. Hands got sweaty, knees weak, arms were heavy. She was embarrassed about being the goddess of war, and asking such a pitiful and curious question to a goddess such as Nu Wa. Amaterasu whispered into Bellona's ear.

"Go on."

"Um...Hi! So...I just wanted to...uh...ask ya something! Eh...I was just wondering...perhaps...If you saw a particular goddess...named Neith...anywhere around here? Per chance? No? Okay..." Bellona stuttered.

She took a step back as she tried to remain conscious. Amaterasu helped with that.

"Yes I forgot to tell you all!" Come let's go.

Nu Wa snapped her fingers, making her robes and boots appear on her.

Nu Wa gathered all the gods at the large dinner table. Around it sat, Nu Wa, Bellona, Chaac, Hun Batz, Amaterasu, Erlang Shen, Serqet, and lastly, Chiron stood at the table, since he can't sit.

"We are not that far from that temple. We should go find Ah Muzen Cab, but we must travel with heed. I saw gods that could be potentially dangerous, but I am not too sure. I saw Hou Yi, Anubis, Camazotz, Zhong Kui, and lastly Neith." Nu Wa smirked at Bellona.

Bellona's eyes widened, but she maintained her silence. She glanced over at Amaterasu, who smiled at her briefly.

"Alright, let's go then!" Chaac protested.

"Very well. Pack up everyone, we leave in an hour…and Hun Batz."

"Yeah?"

"Go wake up kumbakarna."

"Oh yes! I forgot about him."

* * *

 **Back at the Mayan Temple…**

Life. Breathing. Vision. Bad hearing. A heartbeat.

"Ugh...AH! This...I...What is this pain...? Why...does it hurt so much...What happened?"

Guan Yu looked down. Ne Zha and Thoth next to him. His hand began to glow a jade green as he lightly touched the fatal wound. It healed within seconds.

"Are you feeling better now?"

"Um..."

"Oh. Your awake! My name's Ne Zha!" The Lotus Prince smiled, he extended his hand out for a handshake.

"Give them space!" Thoth shouted.

Guan Yu repeated. "My ally, are you feeling better? We must move quickly."

The blurry vision and horrid pain began to fade away. She remembered voices, screams, blood.

"Y-Yes…I think..."

"Very well. Let us move." Guan Yu announced.

* * *

 **Elsewhere…**

Nemesis, and Artemis walked through the mountains of the Norse. Terra was using a rectangular stone as a hoverboard, Chang'e was struggling behind.

"Come on, we have to see if we can find Odin." Nemesis urged.

"Why do we need him again?" Artemis asked with a tone of annoyance in her voice.

"Because he will be able to rally up the Norse gods, and assemble an army to defeat the Chaos gods."

"Nem, you know that will take a while." Terra brought up.

"I know…But…I want to see this world free again. I know you do too." Nemesis looked over at her allies.

"My home was destroyed…" Artemis began to remember about the destruction at Mt. Olympus.

"So was Apollo's, and Athena's, and Aphrodite, and Are-Ares…" Nemesis closed her eyes as she remembered her dear husband.

"Alright. Let's keep looking. I already see the palace." Terra announced.

"Any words Chang'e?" Artemis asked.

She stayed silent, shivering, but clearly thinking about a certain someone.

"I think she is far too cold to talk right now." The Jade Rabbit announced.

"Alright. Let's go." Nemesis ordered.

* * *

 **A Chaos Outpost...**

Bastet sneezed loudly.

"Dammit! Shut up!" Loki whisper-screamed.

"Sorry…" Bastet purred.

Loki, Bastet, Isis, Ra, and Aphrodite, were hiding from a convoy of supplies for the Chaos armies.

"Ooohohooo…This is why I joined the New Order…let's have some fun." Loki whispered.

* * *

 **Somewhere in the Greek Forests…**

"Oh Grover, don't you think that this war among the gods is just so pitiful?"

The tree groaned in response.

"I knew you agreed! Now let's star-" Sylvanus was cut off. The sound of an arrow piercing someone's skull was heard throughout the forest.

Sylvanus fell off of Grover on to the ground. With a serpent headed arrow through his head.

"Good shot gorgon."

"It was no problem, spider."

Arachne and Medusa creep out of the bushes. Mercury straggling behind them.

"You guys didn't have to do that!"

"Oh shut up messenger." Medusa snapped.

Arachne in the background was tearing Grover apart with the help of her broodlings.

"Medusa…you traitor. I thought you fought for the New Order, but you apparently stand for Chaos and the victory of the Iron Legion!"

Medusa tore off the blue band as Arachne tied a red one around her arm for her.

"We are both looking on revenge on the goddess that ruined our lives."

"Yesss. That so called "Goddess of Wisdom" Athena, I will have my revenge!"

"As will I…and you messenger, will tell us where she is." Arachne threatened.

Mercury swallowed hard and deep.

"O-Or what?" Mercury stammered.

"Or…I turn you into a nice statue for this forest…right here…right now…We will have this tracker on you, DO NOT come in contact with Athena. Just tell us her location."

"GO. Now." Arachne snapped.

With that Mercury took off…To go look for Athena.

"We will get her location…then kill him when he has used up all of his usefulness…" Arachne said mischievously.

"Oh I do love what we have in common Arachne. Our hate for Athena, our thirst for revenge, both of us being monsters…" Medusa stared into Arachne's eyes, luckily with her mask on.

"I can't help it anymore. Take that mask off. Now. But close your eyes. I don't want to turn into a statue." Arachne laughed.

"Aww, but then I get to look at you all I want…" Medusa teased.

"It is better like this…trust me." Arachne moved a little closer.

Medusa closed her green eyes inside her mask and then took it off. The snakes as her hair, fell asleep.

Medusa felt Arachne's soft, white hair. Arachne went in quick. The 2 monstrous girls engaged in an insane make out session.

Medusa rubbed her dry, cracked lips against Arachne's slightly smoother lips. The 2 girls aggressively kissed each other, their tongues engaged in an endless fight inside each other's mouths. Medusa wrapped herself around Arachne, the 2 girls fell into a bush.

Many lewd things too disgusting to write about happened after the fall.

* * *

 **In the ruins of Mt. Olympus...**

Athena stood alone. Upon Janus's dead, robotic body. She stood in front of Hades, and his 2 best Mercenaries, Ao Kuang and Thanatos, and the commanders of the Iron Legion, Osiris and Sun Wukong.

Ares stared at Athena as he looked away. He bowed before Hades.

"For the rule over this world." Hades had the sword on one shoulder.

"For the end of the New Order." Hades put the sword on the other shoulder.

"For the enslavement and command over mankind…" Hades tapped Ares's helmet with the blade. Hades sheathed the blade to his side. He held out his hand.

"Rise…Commander…of the Iron Legion." Hades announced.

Ares rose as he rubbed the red band on his arm.

"Why…Ares…" Athena curled up her fists, eyes filled with tears of rage and confusion.

"It's in my blood. I was destined." Ares unsheathed his sword and lit up his shield.

Hades, Thanatos, Ao Kuang, Sun Wukong, Osiris, and Nox all gathered on one large cloud made my Sun Wukong.

"Trial by combat. Now." Hades shouted.

Athena stared at Ares.

"Here I go...AAHHH!"

Ares let out a roar, he was engulfed by a fiery aura for a few seconds, it shined like a wildfire. It suddenly spread out as Ares closed his eyes.

"Hmph." Ares opened his eyes, one of them was burning with a restless fire.

"Very Well…If this is how it must be…" Athena summoned her spear and shield and got into her battle form.

"HAH!" She taunted, a bright yellow aura surrounded her, until she did a similar thing to Ares. When she opened up her eyes, they were shimmering with a yellow glow, the flame in her left eye shining brighter than the core of a star.

"Let's dance."

* * *

 **Yeah, I figured this is where Chapters began to get long. It's taking longer to polish them...oh well. I have to do it, for my own sake, and for a better experience for future readers! Original Author's Note below.**

 **Original AU: YES! WOOHOO! I AM SO HAPPY! This chapter is finally up. Took me days to write this. I hope I cleared up some confusion in the beginning. Ares betrays Nemesis and joins the Iron Legion on the Chaos side. Athena and Ares are going to fight in a trial by combat. Mercury is off to find Athena. Bellona and the other gods from the small town in the Hindu pantheon are off to explore the temple. Lots of things happened. And more things are still to happen. Oh yeah, and a horrifying scene of 2 really unattractive goddesses being paired…because why not!**

 **R.I.P Zhong Kui**

 **R.I.P Camozotz**

 **R.I.P Janus**

 **R.I.P Sylvanus**

 **Anyways, I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter! And it would be amazing if you guys could leave a review! PM me if you got any questions or ideas about the story I might put in or any pairing you would like to see in here! Next chapter coming in a few days 5 tops. Promise! Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7 - The Greek Battlefields

**Updated/Polished Chapter. Basically all the chapters are being polished. Doesn't even matter.**

 **Damn Daniel, it been a few days. Lots of PM questions about the story and me still. I updated my profile with some questions asked to me by PM, since I don't want people asking questions about ME on the story, because who wants to know about me right!?**

 **Anyway, some people were smart and actually figured out some of the references in this story so far! Here they are if you haven't found them yet or just didn't PM me questions.**

 **1\. The glowing/shining/burning eye that the gods get when they are angry or about to fight is a reference to the 2015 game Undertale by Toby Fox. Good game, unfortunately cancerous fanbase.**

 **2\. The Iron Legion, is from a game called For Honor. I want that game…but can't afford it. Damn it.**

 **3\. Neith's attire is loosely based on the attire of Lara Croft from Tomb Raider**

 **4\. The scene where Freya's soul refused to die in the last chapter was also a reference to Undertale.**

 **As always, thanks for the recent support! This story has somehow made it to 1000 views already! I have no idea how I did it, I personally write this for fun, and I don't even think it's that good either.**

 **Anywho, now to the actual Chapter.**

* * *

 **In Odin's Palace…**

"Ah how do want me to do this!" Vulcan shouted.

"Anyway you can do it! I don't care! I just want some sort of weapon I can use when those pesky Gods of Chaos get up in my face! All I need is a cool looking fire sword!" Sol urged.

"Do you really need something else? I already made all the clothes, shoes, socks, gloves, bra's, panties, hats, ear rings, bracelets, necklaces, all flame retardant and proof! Even that stupid Blue band I made fire proof."

"Hey it's not stupid! You fight for that side too! And yes I know, my clothes look awesome! They look super shiny, kinda like aluminum foil…"

"YES BECAUSE THAT IS HOW IT NEEDS TO BE!" Vulcan yelled. He yelled so hard that Sol covered her ears and went into the fetal position whilst in the air. Vulcan stared at Sol with a clenched fist.

"Now, Now...What is the allfuss about in here?" Rama said as he walked into Vulcan's forgery room.

"Ugh...Now I have to deal with a pacifist." Vulcan groaned.

"I am not a true pacifist. I will fight for what is right. Which is why I fight for the New Order, But I still try to keep violence to a minimum. Especially among my fellow gods." Rama politely replied.

"Yeah whatever." Vulcan replied, obviously annoyed.

Sol stared at Vulcan, her hands intertwined with each other as if praying. She stared at Vulcan with cute eyes, a sad expression and her legs up in her chest.

"Ugh…FINE! But I need one thing."

"WHAT, I'LL DO ANYTHING! Except sexual favors...BUT I'VE ALWAYS WANTED A SWORD!" She shouted eagerly.

Rama and Vulcan stared at Sol about her sexual favor comment.

"Woah. Looks like it's going a little nuts in here ain't it?" Ratatoskr commented as he jumped down from a hole in the roof.

"Uhh…PLEASE JUST IGNORE THAT! I really want a fire sword..." Sol put her hands together.

Vulcan cleared his throat "Very well then Sol, I will need a fire rune. With that engraved into the hilt, it will light up into a primordial flame, you will control it and make it take the shape of a blade. That flame will deflect enemy swords, and burn anything that can be burned. As well as will be able to cut holes in walls and melt through things." He explained.

"That….That's AWESOME!" Sol hugged Vulcan. Vulcan felt Sol's warm heat, as if he were hugging a teddy bear that had a small heater inside of it. Vulcan struggled not to hug back. But he was better than that.

"Sol, take someone with you."

"Like who?" Sol asked.

"I may be able to help with that." Poseidon interrupted as he entered the room with Odin at his side.

"Sol! Where are you off too?" Odin demanded to know.

"I want a weapon to fight the Gods of Chaos with…besides by magic and spells, so I'm off to go find a fire rune, and apparently I'm going with Poseidon." Sol signaled the Ocean God.

"And me! It gets super boring in this place. I want to see if we run into any of those Chaos knuckle heads out there and get to crush em like a walnut!" Ratatoskr laughed.

"Very well, you three can go. But I hope you know that you can only get a fire rune from the chest of a fire giant."

"Yes. And the last REAL Fire Giant was killed to start this whole mess."

"Real?" Sol asked with curious eyes.

"Yes of course you wouldn't know. We lived peacefully with Fire Giants, they would help us fuel the Pantheons with their primordial fire. Over time, The Fire Giant's began to die out, they released TONS of energy that would be equally shared between all the Pantheons. But now, the last Fire Giant was killed to give Hades and his army incredible power..." Odin shook his head.

"What about the Fire Giants we fight in the Conquest Arena? Or the chests?" Sol asked.

"All those jungle monsters and the Fire Giant are fake, they are created by the Arena. When killed, all they do is enhance some of our powers. That Fire Giant is merely a creation of the Arena, and not nearly as powerful as a real Fire Giant." Odin clarified.

"Oh…and the chest?"

"Ah yes. Inside the chest, there is usually tons of gold and riches. There is also a single fire giant rune. It is guarded by small Fire Imps, but they should be no threat. There are Portal Demons there though...but I don't doubt that The Chaos Gods are killing them for the portals they create, to get around easier." Odin crossed his arms.

"Ooh…what about Gold Fury's? Are those real?" Sol asked another question.

"No. They are also creations of the Arena to give us more currency to buy items from the also Arena created Titans." Odin sighed.

"Yes, but I heard that the Iron Legion made their own Titans. They are called Omicrons." Vulcan blurted out.

 **Fun Fact: Omicron, is the fifteenth letter of the Greek Alphabet.**

"Wait…Vulcan. How did you know that?" Poseidon asked with a sharp look in his eyes.

"….Yes…How _did_ you know that?" Odin added.

Ratatoskr jumped into Sol's arms as a worried look came over her face. Rama stepped in front of Sol, a blank look on his face.

"I-I…I RAN INTO ONE! Yeah that's it! I was on my way back to the Roman pantheon before I veered off because of that thing, and then ran into you Odin!" Vulcan panicked.

"Hmm. I sense a lie." Rama murmered.

"So do I. But we must not jump to conclusions; we need Vulcan for his tools and craftsmanship. We talk about this later." Odin said sternly, before leaving the room.

"Alright then! Let's goo!" Ratatoskr skittered out of the room. Sol and Poseidon followed close behind.

* * *

 **Below Mt Olympus…**

The sound of fire was could be heard. The clash of weapons and shields, grunts, shouts, and screams. The minions of the Iron Legion finally began the march for the gods of the New Order. The remaining Greek Army struggled to fight the Fire Minions.

Among them, gods were fighting as well, Scylla and Agni aiding the rest of the takeover of the Greek Pantheon. And helping the Greek resistance, Anhur, Thor, Tyr, and Khepri.

Up top on the peak of Mt. Olympus, it looked like a fire work show. The leaders of the Iron Legion proud of their soldiers, Sun Wukong and Osiris observed below, admiring the view of the red armies of fire minions against small groups of blue and silver uniformed Greek warriors, the catapults firing like crazy, the flaming rocks across the sky and the explosions they made looked at the utmost intriguing. Susano sat in silence as he tried to divide his attention between 3 things: The first battles of the ruthless Iron Legion, Athena and Ares fighting, and the whereabouts of his beloved sister, Amaterasu. While Hades, Thanatos, Nox, Ao Kuang, and Kukulkan looked at what was happening before them.

Athena backed up, her head tucked under her shield as she blocked a strong overhand attack from Ares. Ares continued striking Athena, he attacked her from the right then left, he flamethrowered Athena, then tried to attack again. Athena blocked everything, her shield strong and sturdy. Athena popped her head up to see Ares panting for breath.

"Tired so soon Ares?"

Athena rushed forward. She jumped up and struck Ares in the chest with her spear. Athena swept her spear at Ares's legs. Ares fell on his back. Athena then attempted a strike with her spear while Ares was down, but she received a flame from his shield that sent her straggling backward.

"You look a little hot sister. Maybe I can cool you off. My chains are pretty cold."

Ares threw two chains at Athena, both wrapped around her arms, she was left open. Ares had a chance to stab her right in the chest, but he knew her sister better than that. He made the chains turn hot as melted steel.

Athena shrieked in pain as the red hot chains pierced skin. Ares pulled himself forward using his chains and rammed straight into Athena, knocking her to the ground. The Goddess had tears in her eyes, she kneeled on all fours, as if accepting her death, as if waiting for a gruesome execution. Ares ran toward Athena with his sword raised.

"ITS OVER!" Ares yelled.

Athena clenched her fists. "No...NOT YET! GUUAAAHH!" She roared, she fired up a yellow aura, stopping Ares in his tracks. The aura disappeared as the flame in her eye lit up.

"I won't go down so easily."

Athena got into stance then disappeared, she reappeared right in front of Ares, and began to pummel him. She made it obvious she was going in for a gut punch, Ares moved to block it, but Athena switched her attack.

"Huh?!"

Athena hit Ares right in the jaw with a devastating back kick, sending him crashing into a wall with a cloud of dust surrounding him.

"Argh...What the..."

Athena had no mercy, she summoned her spear, and threw it as hard as she could.

"GLAAAHH!" Ares gutted out, his blood splattered all over the floor.

The spear was stuck in Ares' body, going clean through and into the wall.

"Well…If this isn't a good show then I don't know what isss." Kukulkan slithered.

Athena stood up. Only her Shield in hand. Ares looked at Athena, blood leaking from the sides of his mouth.

"What the hell are you waiting for! Finish me!" Ares grunted, he spit out his own blood.

Athena looked down.

"Hmph. Fine then. Ares ripped out the spear from his chest and threw it back at Athena, who quickly deflected it with her shield, making it fly to the side.

Ares charged at Athena. Athena did not care. She charged right back at him, no spear. The 2 siblings clashed shields. Ares raised his sword and swung it down. Athena moved to the side and kidney punched Ares, hard. Athena followed up with hitting Ares in the back of the head with the edge of her shield. She went behind Ares. She kicked him forward. Ares stumbled toward a wall. Athena summoned her spear and threw it once again. Ares luckily matrixed it.

"I do not want to kill you…brother." Athena said sternly.

"Then we will be here forever sister." Ares responded.

"Did you and your sister ever fight like this?" Thanatos teased to Susano.

Susano clenched his first has a blue flame could be seen from under his hat.

"No. Only once, when she first came out of that cave...the cave I put her in. She defeated me. But…she gave me mercy."

"Sounds pathetic." Thanatos replied.

"Just like your love life." Susano responded.

All the gods on top of the cloud, even Nox and Hades responded with a loud:

"OOOHHHHHHH"

"Are you calling Bellona a bad girlfriend? She is the opposite of unattractive."

"Yeah I know that. Whew!" Susano tipped his hat. The angry blue flame disappeared.

"That girl is something else! I'll tell ya, sexy as a motherfucker." Susano exclaimed.

"But I have no idea how she fell for YOU. You got lucky with her." Sun Wukong added, as he patted Susano on the back.

"The why are you calling my love live pathetic?"

"Cause you've only had one girlfriend. Even your dumbass should have more than one. I mean Bellona is a doozy but still. Pathetic." Susano finished.

All the gods responded with another:

"OHHHH"

"Ah I'm done with this. I'm out of here. I'm going to go help down there. Those New Order gods are actually holding up against the Iron Legion. Hey Sun Wukong, Osiris, Kukulkan, Fafnir. I thought you all commanded that army. Why aren't you down there alongside them?" Thanatos said.

"They can certainly handle themselves. Plus they got Scylla and Agni down there with them." Sun Wukong responded.

"Whatever. I'm going to see if I can reap an immortal soul today…" Thanatos said has he flew up into the air.

"He's just mad he got burned." Susano teased. All the gods laughed, even Hades let out a small:

"Tsk…hehe"

Athena hit Ares with her shield which Ares deflected. He also blocked an overhand attack from her.

"Sister! Stop this!"

Athena did not let her guard down but asked behind her shield: "Why? What is wrong? You finally realized who you have been fighting? Who you are fighting for? Why you are even doing this?" Athena shouted.

"No. I have been well aware of all those things." Ares looked up at Hades.

"HADES! Why are we doing trial by combat? What is the point? What will happen if she wins?" Ares shouted at Hades.

"If you win, then that's that. Athena is dead. Good day." Hades responded. Athena closed her eyes in frustration.

"If you lose…then you are dead. That's that. Athena gets to go her own way."

"She LEAVES?" Ares shouted back.

"Only to be killed another day, Ares." Hades responded.

Athena ran forward as he charged up into Ares. She hit him across the chest. Ares responded to a chain to her leg that made her trip and fall. Ares dragged Athena toward him. Athena quickly got up, but only rose to get head butted by Ares, and was knocked back down. Athena slowly got back up.

Ares hit her sister with a direct hit to her boob. Blood spilled on the floor. Athena shrieked momentarily as she braced herself for internal bleeding. Both siblings saw that this was going nowhere. They both looked down to see the blood from both of them spilled all over the ground, the same blood, the blood of siblings.

"Cede, Frater!" Athena shouted at Ares, using their native tongue.

"Interficiam Te!" Ares shouted back as he charged at Athena.

* * *

 **Down in the Greek battlefield…**

The soldiers of the Iron Legion were highly trained, they used strategy, always remained calm and collected, they always moved forward, they rarely got tired. They were the ultimate army.

The Greek resistance was messy, untrained, frantic, and was outnumbered. If it wasn't for the gods fighting alongside them, they would not have the Determination to keep fighting.

Thor spun his hammer around him; Iron Legion soldiers in the area were hit hard and fell to the ground with a thud. Anhur commanded a small group of well trained, Egyptian commandos, as well as the Greek resistance. He endlessly threw spears at the shields and waves of Iron Legion soldiers that were before him.

Every spear impaled and killed 1 soldier, maybe 2 if they were close together. Anhur threw the spears far too hard for them to be blocked by their shields, if they attempted, the spear would either go through the shield, or the soldier would fall to the ground, and get stomped on my his fellow warriors, the Iron Legion…always moved forward.

Tyr fought with a furious passion, every swing her took killed at least 4 soldiers. He threw his sword up into the air then caught it and jumped to a location in the center of the Iron Legion's charge. Killing at least 60 soldiers in one fell swoop.

Khepri was in the front lines, not only healing and reviving the Greek soldiers, but helping them fight. He clawed and disintegrated the Iron Legion's soldiers. Whenever he saw a Greek soldier die, he would do what he can to help him get revived. Khepri obviously could not keep everyone from dying, which is why he kept yelling"

"Look out for each other!"

"Watch your ally's backs but don't forget about your own!"

"Fight as one! Help one another!"

The Greek resistance held strong.

"Burn in flames!" Agni shouted as he flushed down an area in front of him with fire from his molten rock hand. A little girl walked up next to him. It was Scylla.

"Oh…I have better things to be doing right now." Scylla whined, her arms crossed.

Agni seemed annoyed as a huge rock landed behind him. "Then go play with the resistance then. And take out those catapults!"

"Fine."

Both the Iron Legion and the Greek soldiers towered over Scylla, but she did not care. She threw a ball of green acid at the men who attempted to attack her, melting through their armor and killing them within seconds.

"La La La La La! Hmm…oh did that hurt! I'm SO sorry! Awww…your dead! Boop!" Scylla giggled as she walked past the fields of soldiers before finally reaching the front lines.

Anhur stopped dead in his tracks. Thor did as well.

"Oh. Hi! Are you guys trying to help?"

"Quite the opposite young one." Anhur responded, he roared loudly, so loudly in fact, that it made Scylla's ears bleed. He was surrounded in a large orange aura, when he stopped roaring. His orange eye flame began to burn.

He threw a spear at Scylla, which she swiftly moved to the side to dodge.

"Hey! That wasn't very ni-"

Thor cut her off by suddenly teleporting in front of Scylla and hitting her with his hammer, head on. It sent her flying though a bunch of Iron Legion soldiers.

Scylla crashed right into a catapult that completely destroyed it. But before that, Scylla made it fire. The projectile hit right in the middle of the field, where Tyr was.

"Hey good job Scylla!" Agni shouted.

"What the hell?! Is that supposed to be a joke! I just murdered like…90 of our own men!" Scylla responded, completely enraged.

"Heeyy…I didn't know you could count to 90! Anyways, I'm not talking about that idiot. You just injured Tyr, lets finish him!"

Scylla began to smile. "WOOO!" Scylla clenched her fists, her green aura flared, until her eye flame absorbed all the power.

"I'll gladly join." She wiped her nose in arrogance.

Tyr crawled out of the impact area, he didn't look to good.

"Odin protect me…Argh!" Tyr groaned as he continued crawling. He reached for his sword, until a flaming hot boot made out of obsidian stepped on his hand.

"GAAAAAHHHAH!" Tyr shouted as his one good hand was burned and melted under Agni's powerful step.

"What's wrong Lawbringer? Can't take a little 7th degree burn?" Agni laughed.

"GET OFF OF HIM!" Khepri yelled as he grabbed Agni tightly in his Pincers and pulled him away.

"Let me go you stupid crab!"

"I'm actually a scarab!" Khepri corrected as he threw Agni in the air. Agni landed right in front of Scylla. Khepri launched a yellow ball of magic that went through both of them, burning their skin.

Thor helped Tyr up, but Tyr's hand was completely disintegrated. He was going to bleed out if he did not get medical attention right away.

"Thor! Get him out of here! Go somewhere safe!" Anhur yelled.

"I will not leave you two here! I will stand and fight!" Thor yelled back. Valleys of arrows now flying from the side of the Iron Legion. Anhur quickly picked up a shield from a Greek soldier and turned it to gold. He blocked the arrows swiftly.

Khepri tanked the arrows for Tyr and Thor. Iron Legion soldiers hitting and cutting Khepri's metal like exoskeleton.

"You must, Son of Odin. You have to do the right thing!" Anhur yelled.

A shadow came over the sky as a Anhur, Thor, and Tyr looked at the ground, and were surprised to see the shadow of a strange looking bird, they looked up to see death itself hovering over Thor and Tyr.

"THOR LEAVE NOW, TYR IS WEAK HE IS EASY-" Anhur stopped mid-sentence to see Thor get thrown aside and Tyr executed.

"NOO! KHEPRI! USE YOUR REVIVE ON TYR!"

"I CANNOT! ARGH, THIS LITTLR GIRL HAS ME-" 1 of Scylla's dogs covered up Khepri's mouth as the other 3 held him down while Agni tortured the poor scarab with his fire, slowly burning through Khepri's armor, making sure he feels every little bit of pain and burn.

Thor felt a hand hold his shoulder. "We shall all perish here if you do not leave. It will be for no cause and a pitiful death, I promise you Son of Odin, I will fight until my last breath…GO, warn any other gods you can! And tell them about us...Tell them…the Iron Legion is coming…" Anhur nodded

his head.

"No, please do not make me do this. I will stay here! I WILL NOT LEAVE WITHOUT YOU, ALL OF YOU!" Thor insisted.

"Except for Tyr that is." Thanatos joked as he carried Tyr's body in one hand by the throat, and then threw him aside.

"You pitiful excuse for a god...FIGHT ME!" Thor yelled at Thanatos with all his rage.

Scylla and Agni laughed as they looked at Khepri's burned and charred carcass.

"Woowee! Now that...Smells horrible. Almost like your armpits Anhur." Thanatos chuckled.

Agni, Scylla, and other Iron Legion soldiers nearby laughed profoundly.

Anhur threw a huge valley of spears at everything around him. Iron Legion soldiers were killed and melted by the wave of spears. Scylla, Agni, and Thanatos with a bloody scythe inched closer.

"Thor! GO!"

"Never!"

"Godammit Thor!" Anhur punched Thor square in the jaw. "GO NOW! Please…"

Scylla grabbed Anhur by the stomach and laughed as she raised him up into the air.

"Tell the gods of the New Order! Tell them our tale! Tell them about our glory in battle! Warn them! The Iron Legion is coming!"

Thor stared at Anhur as he was carried away.

"Go! NOW!"

Thor closed his eyes and held Mjolnir tightly. He crouched down and began to spin the hammer. He spun it faster, and faster, and faster. Until finally, without looking back, he took to the skies.

Thor had tears in his eyes as he hovered over the ruined lands of the Greek pantheon. He saw Anhur get ripped apart in Scylla's grasp. Ripped in half, destroyed, a painful way to go. He heard the Iron Legion cheer as Scylla raised up Anhur's torso and Tyr's body in the air. Thanatos flew over the army of Iron Legion soldiers carrying Khepri's large head.

"They **will** pay for this…All of them…the Iron Legion, the Gods of Chaos…Hades. All of them."

* * *

 **Okay...that's done. But there's more ahead. Hopefully you new readers are enjoying the story!**

 **Original Author's Note: Alright then! This chapter was all about what was happening in the Iron Legion infested lands of the Greek pantheon, the Gods of Chaos are trying to gain territory, the own all of the Greek, and Celtic pantheon. They have also given the Celtic and Greek armies the Fire Giant power, and have all been folded into the Iron Legion. But everything else belongs to the New Order, for now at least. Like Anhur said…the Iron Legion is coming. Athena and Ares are still fighting. I'm not too sure how to end that fight. But I'll come up with something…**

 **R.I.P Khepri**

 **R.I.P Tyr**

 **R.I.P Anhur**

 **Lmao! I said lots of gods were gonna die this chapter, yet only 3 died, I think, I have been working on this chapter for like…3 days? I forget. But yeah! Leave any comments in…well, the comments, and PM me any questions! Next chapter coming soon. Catch you guys later! 3**


	8. Chapter 8 - She Lives

**Updated/Polished Chapter**

 **Original Author's Note: Not a lot to say in this Authors Note is there? Huh. I don't feel right. I did get a few PM's. So I guess I can answer those questions.**

 **1\. Yeah, this story will be pretty damn long. Probably the longest story on the Smite Archive to be honest.**

 **2\. I killed off your favorite god? How was I supposed to know that? Sorry I guess…**

 **3\. Hey Diamond. I love you…xD (** **Still remember this old PM. Good times.)**

 **Alright! Now I can actually let you read: Chapter 8 of Smite: Civil War! Hey I can actually say that now.**

* * *

Freya slowly opened her eyes. She had a raging headache.

Freya held her head and massaged her forehead as she tried to focus her eyes in one spot to avoid an intense pain from inside her eye sockets and to avoid having the feeling of her brain painfully bouncing around inside her skull.

She was lying inside of a small, damp cave, on a bed of old cloth and soft leaves. Her entire body ached. She barely remembered what had happened back at the Mayan temple. Only that she had seen Neith dead and a lot of blood. The thought of seeing Neith on the floor made her head hurt even more, Freya tried to forget about it. The only part of her body that didn't hurt at all was her organic arm.

She used it to get up and to keep herself from falling, she used her other hand to hold her head, as her robot arm could not match the gentleness of a real hand . She slowly walked out of the cave.

The light of the sun hit her face, Freya struggled to see anything. The sun hit her eyes, causing severe pain. She was starving.

"H-Hello? Anubis? Hou Yi? Where is…anybody?" Freya shouted.

A cyan portal finally opened up in front of Freya, out came Anubis.

"Ah! Freya, I see you have woken up. How are you feeling?" Anubis asked.

"Exhausted. Tired. In pain. Useless. Distraught. Conflicted….Hungry." Freya responded with a boring tone in her voice.

"Not to worry. Your headache should go away in an hour or two; you'll feel much better once you eat."

"YOU HAVE FOOD?" Freya panicked.

"Unfortunately…No. I don't." Anubis responded bluntly.

Freya groaned as she hung her head low.

"Not to worry Valkyrie. Hou Yi is out hunting. He will be back soon." Anubis explained.

"Goddamn he better be." Freya responded before she attempted to turn around and walk back to her bed, only to trip on a rattlesnake that bit her leg and left her paralyzed on the ground.

* * *

 **In the forest…**

Hou Yi treaded quietly as he spotted yet another moose. He already has 4 squirrels on his belt and 1 fat bunny. The bunny reminded him of Chang'e and would give it to someone else to eat, as when he looked at the dead rabbit, he cringed. Unfortunately he was not the only one hunting this moose. He spotted a sleek figure crouched on all fours in a nearby bush. Not a god. But a tiger.

"Well well. Nature's hunters." Hou Yi shot an arrow at the tiger's leg and brought it down, limping.

 **(just realized a joke I didn't even realize I had in here! Chinese people eat cats! I can't stop laughing right now! Ok, ok I'm sorry. I'll leave now, where's the door at?)**

Hou Yi walked over to the tiger.

"Moose meat is much tastier…and has much more meat and less bone…" Hou Yi thought to himself. He carefully ripped the arrow out.

"Go free my friend." The tiger got up and sprinted away.

"Now. This moose."

The moose stood tall and looked pack full of plump meat. It snacked on some leaves, completely unaware it was about to share the same fate as Sylvanus.

Hou Yi fired an arrow straight into the Moose'e skull. The moose collapsed.

* * *

 **Treading to the Mayan Temple…**

"Augh! I hate these stupid trees and bushes and snake's and leeches and mosquito's! UGH!" Serqet whined.

"Oh shut up. It's not that bad. What blood type are you? Bellona asked.

"I'm blood type O. Why?"

"Heh, that's why. Mosquito's love that stuff." Bellona smirked.

"Oh yeah? What about you!" Serqet grunted.

"B. B for Bellona. But Nu Wa sprayed all of us with bug spray before we left. Even Chiron!"

"Wait she did!?" Serqet jumped over Hun Batz and landed behind Nu Wa.

"You dare not give me ANY bug spray!" Serqet yelled into Nu wa's ear.

"I'm sorry Serqet! You were taking too long in the bathroom." Nu Wa responded with a sorry face.

Everyone laughed until a loud thud was heard nearby.

"SHHHHHH! What the fuck was that?" Bellona whispered.

"I don't know but it sounded like it was someone heavy who fell to the ground." Amaterasu said.

Everyone glanced at Kumbakarna, who only let out a small yawn.

"Hey Hun Batz, try and go up in the trees and see what that was." Chaac whispered to the monkey.

"Alrighty then." Hun Batz said as he launched on top of a tree. Hun Batz spotted a dead moose, and in its head, a flaming arrow. Hun Batz got jumped back down from the tree.

"It's a dead moose."

"Really? Well how could a moose just die out of nowhere?" Erlang Shen asked.

"Well…it had a flaming arrow in its head."

"Flaming arrow? I only know one person who uses flaming arrows." Bellona brought up.

"Who?" Amaterasu asked, along with everyone else, staring with curious eyes."

"Hou Yi." Bellona finally released the name.

Erlang Shen leaned against the tree, he peeked over the side and finally saw Hou Yi emerge from a ridge. He ran toward the dead moose.

"I see him. He is going to use the moose for food I assume."

"An entire moose for only one person? I don't think so. He must have other people with him." Nu Wa said.

"Your right. Erlang Shen! What color band does he have on? If he has one." Amaterasu asked.

"Let me look." Erlang Shen looked once more and peeked to see Hou Yi skinning the moose and taking all of its huge chunks of meat and put them in a bag. Erlang Shen managed to see Hou Yi's blue band on his arm and sighed a sigh of relief.

"It's blue."

"Oh good." Bellona sighed

"Yes indeed." Amaterasu added.

The pack of gods came out before the thick amount of trees they were concealing themselves behind. Hou Yi looked up to see Bellona, Nu Wa, Chiron, Kumbakarna, Amaterasu, Erlang Shen, Hun Batz, Chaac, and Serqet all looking at him.

He dropped everything and back flipped, he armed 3 arrows to his bow and aimed them at 3 different skulls, similar to Neith's stragety.

"Stay back! Who are you! What do you want?" Hou Yi stammered as he shook uncontrollably, filled with fear, he was clearly outnumbered and was all alone. Odds weren't in his favor.

"NO! Please hear us out!" Nu Wa said as she raised up her hand.

"Nu Wa! Erlang Shen! Bellona! Amaterasu! My friends…" Hou Yi lowered his bow.

"Aww you! Come here!" Bellona teased as she gave Hou Yi a hefty and comfortable hug.

"Haha, good to see you too Bellona!" Hou Yi shook Erlang Shen's hand firmly.

"Good to see you Hou Yi."

"As to you Erlang Shen."

Hou Yi and Nu Wa hugged as well.

"It is very good to see you once again Hou Yi!" Nu Wa exclaimed.

"Same to you my queen." Hou Yi said respectfully.

"Oh please! You flatter me as always hunter; there is no need to address me like that anymore. Especially in times like these." Nu Wa responded.

"Oh! Very well then Nu Wa. It is good to see you too!"

"Much better." Nu Wa sighed happily.

Hou Yi and Amaterasu hugged as well.

"Hou Yi! It is good to have another sun god around! And spend time with even more of my Chinese brethren!" Amaterasu exclaimed happily.

"Same to you Amaterasu! But…the Japanese pantheon…it is small. Are you not worried that the Gods of Chaos will not attack it and try and overtake it?"

"My pantheon has a large quantity of samurai warriors, and powerful emperors. I also hope that my brother will remain true to his land and try and get there as fast as he can to protect it."

"I hope too." Hou Yi responded

"Welp! You guys can help me carry even more of this moose! I have a small camp with Anubis and Freya near a river where we can all have a pit stop and take a small break!" Hou Yi exclaimed.

"That sounds awesome! Let's go! I'm starving!" Bellona shouted with her fist in the air.

"Wait young warrior! Did you not say you wanted to explore that Mayan temple?" Chiron reminded Bellona and the rest of the group.

"Ah yes Bellona! Let's go real quick!" Amaterasu urged grabbing Bellona's hand.

"WAIT! I assure you there is nothing you would like to see in that temple…" Hou Yi reached out.

Bellona's face darkened, her beautiful and eager smile faded from her face as she was overcome with worry. Bellona began to redden.

"W-Why?! Did something happen in there? And how do you know!?" Bellona stuttered.

"Calm down Bellona, is there something you want in that temple?"

"YES! I am looking for Neith! I need her!" Bellona blurted out. She immediately covered her mouth with both of her hands.

Hou Yi's face darkened as he closed his eyes. Bellona noticed that Hou Yi started to hold his bow so tightly that his arm shook slightly. Bellona looked at Hou Yi momentarily until she felt a sharp lack of air in her lungs. Her heart stopped.

She heard nothing, her vision blurry, her eyes wide, her mouth shaking, her eyes filled with tears and a look of deep pain and hurt.

Bellona fell to her knees. Hou Yi looked extremely worried.

"Bellona!? What's wrong, is that really who you were looking for?!" Hou Yi said, completely surprised at Bellona's break of character.

"No! Bellona, please! It'll be okay! Hou Yi, is Neith dead?" Amaterasu asked, tears in her eyes as well.

"I…I...Yes. It was Anubis, Freya, Neith and I in there. We had an encounter with 2 Chaos gods and it didn't go so well."

Bellona was on her knees, her hands covering her face from her intense sobbing, the tears could be seen flowing down Bellona's hands and dripping onto the floor.

"Who killed her." Nu Wa asked.

"…I-It was friendly fire."

All the gods went silent, they stared at Hou Yi. Bellona stopped crying, her face went from a broken, depressed, crying face...to an enraged killer face. Bellona spiked upwards and grabbed Hou Yi by the throat and lifted him up into the air.

She fired up a mighty red aura around her, Hou Yi tried to gasp, but he couldn't. Bellona's eye flame bloomed in the wind like an angry inferno.

"I swear Hou Yi…IF YOU WERE THE ONE WHO KILLED HER, I AM NOT SCARED TO END YOUR LIFE RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW." Bellona shouted into Hou Yi's face.

"B-B…Bellon..a…p-please..l-et…go…" Hou Yi struggled to speak as he was being choked to death.

"Bellona! Let him go!" Erlang Shen shouted.

Bellona came to her senses as she opened her mouth and her eyes widened as she saw what her own body was doing to one of her close friends. She put down Hou Yi who gasped for air.

"HOU YI!" Bellona began to lose her composure again.

"I-I am s-so sorry! P-Please…FORGIVE ME!" Bellona stammered as she fell into Hou Yi's arms and cried. Hou Yi held Bellona close, comforting her and attempting to calm her.

"Shh. It's alright honey. She is in a better place." Nu Wa comforted Bellona.

"….I…I still want to say goodbye to her." Bellona stuttered, her tear filled puppy eyes looking at Hou Yi.

"As you wish Bell, come on, follow me."

Everyone followed close behind Hou Yi in silence. Amaterasu held and hugged Bellona the entire walk, whispering happy thoughts and encouraging words to Bellona, it filled her with Determination.

Hou Yi led everyone through the tunnels and past the carcasses of Camazotz and Zhong Qui.

"Who killed them so gruesomely like this?" Erlang Shen asked.

"Yes it is rather disturbing" Nu Wa added.

"And disgusting, I prefer my kills clean and swift." Serqet also commented.

"Freya did. She was angry at herself for killing Neith. She went berserk."

Bellona's eyes instantly changed to red. "So it was her!"

"NO BELLONA IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!" Nu Wa shouted.

"Yeah…I know." Bellona muttered as she clenched her sweaty fist a little tighter.

"Well…here we are-" Hou Yi's eyes widened as he was filled with a shockwave of surprise.

Neith's body. It wasn't there.

"Um...Hou Yi? Where is it?" Chaac asked.

"Where is she?! Is she alive?! She must be!" Bellona squealed.

"I-I don't understand! Where could it have gone?" Hou Yi asked himself.

"I must notify Anubis." Hou Yi held a Coms Rune.

"Anubis, I need you here. Now." Hou Yi spoke into the rune.

"Very well. I am on my way" Anubis answered after a few moments.

A few minutes later a cyan portal appeared in front of the gods, out came Anubis.

"W-What! Where is Neith's remains!" Anubis shrieked.

"That is what I said."

Chiron and Anubis examined the area. And about 10 minutes later...

"There is small markings around the floor here, they are from some sort of…movement item you equip on your feet to move around." Chiron explained.

"Equipment? Well…the only person who doesn't walk or float is Ne Zha, he roller skates on those wheels." Nu Wa suggested. Erlang Shen doubled this.

"There are also traces of some sort of magic as well. Nu Wa? Erlang Shen? It is Chinese magic." Anubis clarified.

Nu Wa and Erlang Shen's eyes widened as they looked at each other, then Anubis and Chiron.

"It is Guan Yu's…healing magic." Nu Wa released.

Bellona's eyes widened as her eyes were filled with tears of happiness.

"That means…" Amaterasu looked over at Bellona to complete the sentence. The 2 girls smiled at each other.

"She lives"

* * *

 **Tbh...Easy game. **

**HEY! TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY! WOOOHOOOO! :D This Chapter is rather short. It is just about one of the major deaths of this story. Well…some people were smart enough to notice that Neith's name did not show up on the list of deaths at the end of every chapter. Yep, she wasn't dead. Next chapter coming in 3-4 days. See you guys!**

 **No deaths.**

 ***Having no one die in this chapter fills you with DETERMINATION***

 **Anything I say that is written in both BOLD AND UNDERLINE, is the current me. What is only written in BOLD, is the original Author's Note, the one that I wrote a long time ago when the chapter first came out.**


	9. Chapter 9 - The Warnings

**Updated/Polished Chapter**

 **So this is…Chapter 9. Hope you like it. Thanks to a special someone that helped me hype myself up to release this today!**

* * *

"Damn. I'm sorry we couldn't find Neith, Bellona." Amaterasu said as she placed her hand on Bellona's shoulder.

"It's alright Ama, at least I know she is alive."

"I still don't get it. Where could she be? If Guan Yu healed her, and he must have seen her Blue band, he has to be on our side. Am I right?" Hou Yi exclaimed.

"Yes of course, I don't see why such a wise and loyal warrior like Guan Yu would join the cause of Chaos. I trust him with my life…" Nu Wa smiled warmly.

"We should get moving back to our camp. Freya must be very confused." Anubis brought up.

"Yeah she probably is, and hey! We have a huge group of gods here! There is safety in numbers, when we get back to camp and eat, we should all try and agree on a plan of action…" Hou Yi announced.

"Sounds like a plan" Chaac commented.

"Yes, agreed." Serqet added.

"Alright then, let's get moving." Bellona murmured.

* * *

 **Back at the Riverside camp…**

Freya was in the river, naked. She was taking a bath, or at least cleaning herself. At the same time was trying to get some fish. She was finally feeling a little better, and was actually awake. Freya hummed a song to herself as she pulled her hair back and smiled into the sun.

"Ah…that's actually much better." Freya said to herself.

Freya spotted a moving trail of water, she eyed it closely. She finally saw a shine of silver through the water. She lunged toward it and fell into the 6 foot deep water. She stayed underwater for a few moments, before surfacing again and gasping for breath, she smiled as she had a large salmon in her gauntlet.

Freya made her way out of the water as she looked for her clothes and armor that were drying on a close line. She had washed everything in the river and put them to dry using a little of Hou Yi's rope and tied it between two trees.

"Hmm…looks dry enough to me."

Freya was about to slip into her panties when she heard footsteps, metal armor clanging, and bushes being moved aside. Freya dived behind a rock and saw that her sword was much too far for her to reach it.

"Goddamn it. What do I do? WHAT DO I DO?" Freya panicked to herself while holding her head.

"Huh. Looks like Freya was actually putting in some work around here!" A manly voice exclaimed

"Yes it appears so-Wait. What are those!" A demonic voice shouted.

"What! My boots are WAY better than your goddamn paws. I'll crush both of them with my hammer!" A angry yet feminine voice shouted.

"Um…aren't those, like…girl clothes?" A confused and naive voice said.

"YES YOU IDIOT! They are someone's bra and panties, and apparently a tank top, with a whole lot of armor pieces. Oh, and lots of hair bands." A voice with a British accent said out loud, obviously annoyed.

"Wait…Freya! Freya? Where are you!" A gentle yet proud and powerful voice shouted.

Many other voices shouted her name.

"What? How do they know my name! Uhh. Damn it. I can't believe I'm doing this." Freya murmured to herself. She crawled out from behind the rock to face the huge group of shocked gods. She was completely naked, barefoot, hair untied. Her face was redder than a ripe apple.

The gods stared at Freya. Serqet had a mischievous smile on her face.

"Um…H-Hey you guys! Um…H-Hou Yi? Are they friendlies?" Freya flushed.

"…Wait w-what?! Oh! Um…these people? Y-Yes! Yes, they are friendlies." Hou Yi stammered.

"Oh good! OH! Hey Bellona! I'm…happy to see your doing alright! You to Amaterasu! I'm happy to see that both of you guys are doing well."

"Same to you Freya!" Amaterasu said cheerfully.

"Yeah, good to see you too Freya. Your looking pretty good there." Bellona teased.

Freya had forgotten she was naked and wasn't even covering her breasts. "OH SHUT UP." Freya shouted angrily.

"Haha, calm down, we got a bunch of food! A ton of moose meat, 4 squirrels and a…rabbit. You can eat that one if you want." Hou Yi said with remorse in his voice.

"HELL YEAH! I'M HUNGRY!" Freya shouted.

"Alright then go get dressed." Anubis told Freya.

"Alright, alright, I'm going."

Freya came out of the cave fully clothed and armored, hair tied up into 3 pretty braids. She smiled when she got a whiff of some awesome smelling meat.

"How did you know how to give this meat flavor, Chiron?" Amaterasu curiously asked.

"There are many natural spices in this forest; they make very good material to flavor meat." Chiron explained

"Huh. That's cool!" She responded.

Aaaaand, there! All the meat is cooked up. Everyone gather round!" Hou Yi sat around the camp fire. The night sky was showered in bright stars and comets. All the gods sat around the campfire and heartedly ate their food.

"Thanks for giving me a whole fucking bunny to eat Hou Yi! I haven't eaten in 2 days." Freya said with a mouthful.

"Yes of course. No problem." Hou Yi responded.

"This is pretty good! Especially for being in the middle of nowhere, it's not bad." Nu Wa commented.

"Not bad! This is amazing! Some of the best food I've ever eaten!" Chaac added.

"Yeah this IS the best food I've eaten." Hun Batz laughed.

Amaterasu giggled. "Hey! What about you Kumba! Oh…"

Kumbakarna had eaten his huge piece of moose torso and had fallen asleep.

"Ha. Typical. He's a sleeper." Erlang Shen commented.

"Yes, yes he is. And so am I. I finished my…what was that, a squirrel? Yes that thing. I need my beauty sleep." Serqet announced as she walked away from the camp fire and lied down on a bed of soft cloth and a silk she had bought, as if she were prepared for traveling…

The rest of the gods ate the rest of the food they had acquired.

"Alright. Goodnight you guys." Bellona said to everyone.

"Yes, sleep well." Nu Wa told everyone.

"Sweet dreams my dear friends." Amaterasu said before lying down on some banana leaves.

* * *

 **Up in the sky…**

Thor flew through the clouds at a high speed before spotting a trail of smoke in the sky. He followed the trail until he spotted a camp fire that had been recently put out, he spotted many figures that were lied down on the beach of a pond that had a river going through it.

"Allies!"

Thor landed in the jungle behind the god camp. He spotted the temple.

"Let's see what in here first."

Thor quickly went through the misleading temple and found the corpses of Zhong Kui and Camazotz.

"What in the name of Odin could have happened here?" Thor said to himself.

Thor kept going through the temple; the other gods did not go through these tunnels. Thor found something the other gods did not.

"Oh…my."

Before him, sprawled out was Ah Muzen Cab, a huge hole in his torso and abdomen that looked as if he was tore open and was fed upon.

"That bat did this to him."

Ah Muzen Cab also looked as if he was already dead while being eaten, as he had a soulless expression. Meaning Zhong Kui must have reaped him of his soul beforehand.

"At least his soul is free…may the Mayan primordials give you a happy afterlife." Thor said as he kneeled on one knee, leaning forward on his hammer, head down.

Thor made his way out of the temple. He carefully treaded his way towards the camp. He made sure his blue band was obvious for him not to get attacked when he woke up the other gods.

"EVERYONE! RISE FROM YOUR SLUMBER, FOR I HAVE A MESSAGE FOR ALL GODS OF THE NEW ORDER." Thor's voice thundered.

"AHH! Who's there!" Nu Wa spiked up as her hand was on fire ready to incinerate Thor.

"AHH! S-Stay back!" Amaterasu shouted, she wearily held her blade forward with one hand, as she was half asleep.

Bellona was still asleep. Dead as a rock.

Hou Yi held up his bow "State your business, thunder god."

"I am not here to harm or kill any of you. I fight for the New Order."

All the gods put down their weapons and began to listen to Thor.

"I was at the Greek Pantheon, fighting what they call the Iron Legion."

"Iron Legion?" Chiron asked.

"The Fire Minions. Anyway, I saw three Order gods die right in front of me. Beforehand, one of them told me to spread the word, that the Chaos Gods are making moves. I went to Odin, and he has a message."

The Gods listened carefully, Bellona finally woke up, awfully confused.

"He wants the New Order to rally up in Valhalla, to plan a counter offensive against Chaos. We must rally our armies, and get ready. For this war is already in motion, and we are being hunted down like weak animals. But we are not prey, once we rally at Valhalla, have our armies ready, and all our warriors gathered. We turn the tide." Thor clutched his fist.

"Wait, so there Odin wants us to go to Valhalla?" Bellona asked.

"Yes, our counterattack starts there."

"What about all of our home lands!" Chaac shouted.

"Your home lands will be ravaged by the Iron Legion! The Greek pantheon was the greatest of all the Pantheons! The best armies and economy, and even they have been taken over. The Norse pantheon is the next best thing." Thor explained.

"Argh…I hate to admit it…but the Norse pantheon does hold the 2nd most amount of power, and they have a mighty fine army as well…" Bellona murmured.

"The Greek, Celtic, and Japanese armies have also joined and have been folded into the Iron Legion! They are taking over each pantheon and taking their armies, they are making their armies into parts of the Iron Legion."

Amaterasu's eyes widened. "WHAT!? No. There is no way my pantheon's army has joined the cause of the Iron Legion!" she shouted.

"I'm afraid they have. Of the 5 gods in the Japanese pantheon, 3 are part of the Gods Of Chaos."

"Three! No…there is no way. WHO!"

"Kuzenbo"

".."

"Izanami"

"…"

"And….your brother, Susan-"

Amaterasu dashed up and grabbed Thor by the throat, her gentle and soft hand, turned powerful and deadly.

"My brother would not do that. He would not join such a cause! I KNOW IT!" Amaterasu screamed, a bright yellow aura lit up the area. The yellow fire coming from her eye was momentarily strong, until she began to cry.

Thor felt Amaterasu's grip loosen as she looked down. Thor grabbed her wrist and pulled it away from his throat, he noticed her fingers and palm were shaking slightly. He lead her hand to touch her own chest, making Amaterasu feel her own heartbeat. It was beating out of control.

"Ama? Are you alright?" Bellona put her warm hand on her shoulder.

Amaterasu fell to her knees and put her hands over her face.

"I just don't understand! Why would he join them?! I don't know why…" She cried.

"Thor, who do you know is on our side." Nu Wa said with a fierce expression, her hands turned fists at her side.

"The Norse, Mayan, Hindu, Roman, and Chinese armies are on our side."

"Yes. Especially the Chinese and Romans." Nu Wa said sternly.

"Come on Ama, get up." Bellona urged Amaterasu to get back on her feet.

"Why Susano…why…" Amaterasu cried to herself.

"I must keep going. I need to find more gods and tell them to rally in the Norse pantheon. Get there as fast as you can. When there is enough gods there, we will rally and send out a huge counter attack and take back your home pantheons, but for now, I hope you understand that you must forget about your homes and hope they have powerful armies to keep them protected."

"Yes we understand. We will try and get there as soon as we can." Nu Wa nodded sternly.

"No! Not us. We will stand and protect out pantheon!" Chaac shouted, Hun Batz on his shoulder.

"What! No! You must come with us, we will come back for the Mayan pantheon, and we will defeat the Gods of Chaos too." Erlang Shen urged.

"Shut up sage! We will stay here! We are going to fight for our lands, and only if things go south we will retreat to the Norse." Hun Batz shouted.

"RETREAT! You'll never make it there alive! How will you escape the Iron Legion and their Gods! Its suicide." Erlang Shen argued with a fist to his side.

"We do not care. We will stand and fight." Hun Batz insisted.

"Do what you want Mayans, I hope to see you all in Valhalla soon. Although there might be some I won't be seeing." Thor said as he glanced at Chaac and Hun Batz, who glared at back at him with a dirty look.

"Good luck to you my friends, may Zeus have mercy on your soul, for the steel of the Iron Legion will not." Thor announced as he took to the skies, and flew away like a shooting star.

"Damn it! Oh alright then…we leave for Valhalla at sunrise." Nu Wa announced. The other gods nodded in response. Amaterasu stared at the ground.

* * *

 **In the middle of an Iron Legion outpost…**

Loki caressed Isis as he gave her a gentle kiss on the lips. Isis groaned as she crawled away from Loki, she was naked.

"You better hope my…husband isn't watching..." Isis muttered.

"HA! Relax, he didn't see jack shit. I know you liked it. You horny little goddess." Loki insulted Isis with an evil grin on his face, he strapped on the rest of his clothes.

Isis moaned as she collapsed on the ground. She talked with her face buried into hard cement.

"You…You have a woman already…why did you do this to…me?" Isis asked.

"I do miss Skadi…but I was getting bored. Relax you're not the only woman I've had sexual relations with behind Skadi's back. I did it to Chang'e!"

"That's it?" Isis groaned as she reached for her clothes.

"Almost with Neith…she was far too resilient. Even I could not seduce her, I almost did! Kissed her a few times but when it comes to sex or seeing some Egyptian tits? Nah. Didn't even get her shoes or headband off. Eh but we're cool now, actually close friends." Loki explained.

"Uh huh. Anyone else?"

"I mean, I've done it to you twice. You're really easy to take over, very easy. I did it to Artemis! She enjoyed that day in the dual lane…I did too." Loki recalled.

Isis remembered, she was never so aroused in her life. Osiris may be her husband, but he could never seduce her, and give her as much pleasure as someone who was actually alive. She shook her head in pity, what she did with Artemis was horrible, after both of them were brutally molested by Loki himself.

"What's up?" Loki asked, clearly seeing something wrong with Isis, besides the fact she just got taken over by Loki for the second time.

"I…I had sex with Artemis too."

"WHAT! Kinky…" Loki responded a little shocked.

"Yeah, it was after you…did that to Artemis, I found her laying there naked, she was super out of it, and she reeled me in like a fish with a magnet in its mouth. We…did things." Isis muttered.

"Then you've been taken over a lot." Loki teased.

"I know…I'm just too innocent, or maybe it's because the people who I get taken over by are really captivating." Isis murmured.

"Maybe. Anyways, Bastet, Aphrodite, and Ra should have loaded the supplies in the truck, we should get goin."

"I guess."

Isis and Loki walked out of the small house they just smashed in and made their way to a dirt road, Iron Legion soldier's dead out front and inside the small outpost.

"We done here?" Aphrodite asked Loki.

"Yep, Now I have a strange feeling. I feel someone coming, maybe to annoy me, and the only person that annoys me the most besides Hel's nice side is…" Loki lost his train of thought as he looked in the air to see a trail of energy heading straight towards them.

"Right on time." Loki joked with an eyebrow raised.

Thor landed in front of the truck. He stood up and frowned at the sight of Loki.

"Hello brother! What brings you here." Loki laughed.

Thor walked up to Loki, stared at him for a few moments, then punched him square in the jaw, making him collapse.

Loki rubbed his jawline. "What the hell was that for!"

"I smell the scent of intercourse from you Loki." He glanced at Isis, who was redder than a tomato, and was looking down at her feet biting her lip.

"Get up idiot, I saw your band, I have a simple order for you to follow."

"Ow…Alright then, pray tell…" Loki said as he spit out a tooth, and snapped his jaw back in place.

"Head to Valhalla, our father has asked for all the surviving gods of the New Order to rally in the Norse pantheon, which will be our base of operations and our stronghold, from there, we will combine our armies and send our counterattacks and get not only our homelands back, but put an end to the Gods of Chaos." Thor explained.

"Seems like a plan then. I guess we can do that, I am looking forward to being home again." Loki said, arms crossed.

"The Halls of Valhalla will never be your home." Thor grunted.

"Whatever you say brother. You can leave now." Loki sneered.

Thor took to the skies as Loki got in the driver's seat of the car. All the gods got in.

"Alright then, let's go to the Norse pantheon then." Loki said as he started up the engine and began to drive.

Ra was smiling the entire way; he was heading straight into the base of the New Order. It was going to be interesting.

* * *

 **On a incognito phone call…**

"I am on my way to the Norse pantheon."

"Really! Ugh, my group is heading out in the morning. Tthat thunder god is going around sending out the message."

"Yes, he is."

"I'm trying to find that weaver, I have a little bit of a…disliking to her, but you know…me being me…I know where she is. I'm about to go out and find her group, I'll just have to come off as missing, or gotten lost in the night to them. I'll get there in a few days after you may or may not encounter my group. For now, stay passive to the New Order."

"Very well, but be aware, my mother may be a hell of a beauty, but don't underestimate her."

"Everyone is easy prey if they don't know they are being hunted my friend."

"Very well, talk to you later, tell Anubis what you're doing too. I'm gonna call Vulcan and He Bo, see what they are doing."

"Alright, buh bye!"

* * *

 **In the borders of the Mayan lands, close to the Chinese pantheon…**

"How are you feeling ally?" Guan Yu asked.

"I'm feeling much better, but I want to see my group again…I miss them."

"It is alright, we have gods back in the Jade Emperor's palace. We must rally there before setting out to the Norse pantheon."

"The Norse pantheon? Why are we going there?"

"Son of Odin, Thor has lost 3 allies of the New Order trying to defend the Greek lands, he has gotten word from Odin that he wants the New Order to rally in Valhalla, some gods will stay back and try to leave at least some protections so we make sure the other stronger pantheons don't fall into the hands of the Iron Legion. Such as the Chinese and Roman pantheons."

"W-What about the Mayan and Hindu pantheons? And the Celtic and Egyptian!"

"The Mayan and Hindu pantheons are small, and their armies aren't very strong. The Roman, Chinese, Norse and Egyptian armies are more important, but the Egyptians have no one to protect them. Most of them have joined the Gods of Chaos, or are already on their way to Valhalla." Guan Yu explained.

"Oh…I see."

"Let's keep moving, we are almost there."

"Aww…but my feet hurt."

"Yours!? I HAVE TO SKATE AROUND ON THESE WHEELS, AND THEY TIRE OUT MY ANKLES AND LEGS!" Ne Zha shouted.

"Heh, I guess you are right." Neith smiled.

"Guan Yu, do you have a way to get to the Egyptian pantheon quickly from the Chinese lands?" Thoth suddenly asked. "I want to go there and protect it. Not only that, but I may send over soldiers as well."

"Yes, thanks to Nu Wa and Janus, we have portals to all the Pantheons. There is only 1 portal, it is very large. It can teleport 100,000 people before it needs to cool down for 1 day and then be used again. We have an army of roughly 2,000,000 men. We will be transporting half of our army to the Norse, to aid the counter attack, the other half will stay here and protect he pantheon itself." He explained. Neith, Ne Zha, and Thoth listened carefully.

"The romans have a smaller but well trained and strong army of 820,000 soldiers, some Roman gods will also stay and protect their pantheon, but 500,000 of their soldiers will be transported here to China and be teleported to the Norse Pantheon as well to aid the counter attack." Guan Yu continued.

" Once the 1,000,000 gods of the Chinese soldiers, and the 500,000 soldiers roman soldiers make it to the Norse pantheon, the remaining forces of both pantheons will combine into one and begin the counter attack against the Iron Legion. But it will take at least a 2 months to get it all setup and for enough gods to make it to the Norse pantheon. I suggest you make a portal in the Egyptian pantheon that leads to the Norse as well, transport Egyptian soldiers there too. " Guan Yu explained.

"I see, I will take the portal to the Egyptian pantheon and serve as their protection. The Egyptians have roughly 1,000,000 soldiers, I'm sure I have a spell in my great book that makes a portal, who knows, I might make a better one that can transport more people at a time, and send the spells to the Chinese. I plan to send about half of the Egyptian army to the Norse." Thoth explained.

"How big is the Norse army?" Neith asked

"It was the 2nd most powerful besides the Greek, who have gotten defeated. The Norse have 2,500,000 soldiers around there, the Greeks had around 3,700,000 soldiers, but they went down…" Guan Yu responded.

"I will attempt making that portal then, as soon as I do, I will contact you and send over my troops, I will then travel to the Roman pantheon and help them send their troops to the Norse as well. I'll leave the portal for the Romans to use anytime they need it as well, I'll come here to China and help you transport your army as well. I will make this time of preparation quick." Thoth bragged.

"Very well, let's get to the palace then." Guan Yu announced.

Ne Zha, who had fallen asleep on Neith's thick, tender thighs, woke up startled to see her rubbing his head with her soft hand.

"OH! Hehe…sorry Neith." Ne Zha spiked upwards, blushing.

"No problem! You needed a good nap anyways." Neith teased.

The 4 gods made their way to the palace.

* * *

 **In the Norse mountains…**

"Oh boy! I see Odin's palace!" The Jade Rabbit shouted out loud. Chang'e was happy to see her friends in high spirits.

"Alright! Jeez…finally." Nemesis exhaled, taking off her hood and wiping her brow. Her arms were freezing, but Terra kept them warm using natural heat.

Artemis stayed silent and looked at the ground.

"Hey Artemis? What's wrong?" Terra asked. Nemesis turned and quickly became worried about Artemis's sudden change in attitude.

"Oh…Me? Heh. It's nothing." Artemis huffed. She tried to start walking before she felt the most comfortable and heartwarming hand she had ever felt fall on her shoulder. Artemis gasped at the sudden feeling and emotion she felt, her heartbeat raced.

"A mother knows best, Artemis. Talk to me." Terra turned Artemis around and looked her straight in the eye, a warm smile on her perfectly carved face, both her hands on Artemis's shoulders.

Artemis was stunned and suddenly felt the urge to tell her. Terra's wisdom and gentleness could make any god soft and weak, it would remind the gods of their protectors and guardians when they were young, and it would make them feel comfortable and safe in Terra's presence. She could use it as a good thing or a weapon.

"I...I...I miss Awilix…" Artemis told Terra, looking down.

Terra put her smooth fingertip under Artemis's chin and lifted it up, making Artemis look right at Terra.

"It's okay Artemis, you will see her soon. She is a strong fighter and will hopefully find her way to you. Trust me." Terra said with a warm voice.

"Really? D-Do you think she is looking for me…"

"Of course she is, if you both love each other, she will come and find you. It is all just a matter of time." Terra responded.

"Thank you mothe- I-I MEAN TERRA!" Artemis stammered.

Terra laughed sweetly. "No problem sunshine." Terra responded.

Chang'e and Nemesis smiled at Artemis.

"Let's get to Odin's palace, and see what is happening over there, Odin must be fighting for the New Order." Nemesis announced before she suddenly got knocked back by a ball of darkness.

"NEMESIS!" Artemis and Terra shouted as they reached for Nemesis, who was lying on the ground, her chest pulsating dark energy.

"Where did that come from? It must be that goddess of darkness!" Shouted the Jade Rabbit, on top of the shoulder of Chang'e, who was clearly angry at whatever hurt Nemesis.

Suddenly the gods heard screaming, 2 voices screaming at each other, and cries of pain.

"What was that?" Chang'e finally spoke, her voice smooth and clear, even though never talking and never clearing her throat or making any sort of noise.

"Finally decide to talk? I don't know, but it sounded like it came from over there." Artemis responded, helping Nemesis get back on her feet.

The 4 goddesses finally spotted Hel rapidly changing between her 2 forms, and the 2 fighting each other.

 **(LH=light Hel/DH=Dark Hel)**

LH: No! Please let me take over!

DH: Are you insane! I'm going to kill that stupid revenge goddess!

LH: NO! I won't let you hurt anyone! I will take over!

DH: I won't lose this time!

LH: AHHHUHAHH!

DH: AARRAAGHHHAA! NO! NO! HOW AM I LOSING TO YOU! DAMN IT NO! NOOOOO!"

LH: And stay down…please…

Hel then fell to the ground as her light form and was unconscious.

"What the hell…" Artemis murmured.

The 4 goddesses walked over to Hel.

"I knew it wasn't my mother. Her magic would have been more powerful, and she can only throw bursts of energy like that when she is full of energy." Nemesis explained, rubbing her left breast gently.

"Hey Hel! Are you alright!" Terra shouted as she slid down the small ridge they were on.

Hel groaned as she tried to get back up. Only for Chang'e and Terra to help her back up instead.

"Oh! Nemesis I'm so sorry for hitting you! That was my evil side that suddenly took control!"

"It's alright Hel, what side do you fight for?" Nemesis asked.

"I want to fight for the New Order, or at least help and give them cookies. But my evil side wants to fight for Chaos." Hel suddenly fell to her knees and held her head in agony. She was switching between her good and bad side very quickly. Before landing on a tired and crying good side.

"Please…help me..." Hel said before falling into Nemesis's arms unconscious once again.

"W-Wha…Come on! We have to get her to the palace!"

"Use your speed Nemesis!" Artemis suggested.

"WHAT! I get really tired though. I can barely run faster than a car in this terrain!"

"It's a straight shot from here! Across the frozen lake."

"I might fall in with the additional weight on me! Plus, I'm so goddamn tired that even without carrying Hel, I feel like I can barely go faster than sound right now…"

"The go as fast as you can! She needs help!"

"No."

"Come on!"

"No."

Artemis looked down, she stared at the ground and kicked a nearby rock, she then crossed her arms before she slowly raised her head, puppy eyes active.

"Please?" Artemis pleaded.

"No-I...Wha…I don't…I just...Guh..." Nemesis sighed heavily, she looked at Artemis' face for a few more seconds, her nose and cheeks a cute pink from the cold.

"Ugh! Okay...alright." Nemesis finally prepared herself for the sprint. Hel over her shoulder.

"Thank you...before you pass out, try and tell Odin that we are coming too." Artemis hugged Nemesis.

"I'll try. See you guys there. Be careful." The Goddess of Vengeance clutched her fist.

"We will, see you soon." Terra reassured.

Nemesis smiled before taking stance, she closed her eyes. A dark purple outline began to cover up her face, it was everywhere before it finally formed her hoodie. Nemesis suddenly took off, a loud boom was heard. The 3 other goddesses watched Nemesis run off with a trail of dust behind her as she disappeared over the horizon.

* * *

 **Atop Mt. Olympus…**

Hades and Thanatos came back from getting their food. Ao Kuang was leaning against a wall, he was asleep. The Morrigan fixed her hair as she smiled into the sun, shining onto her pretty face. Chronos was on the phone with Nox.

"Where are you?"

"I have an outpost here in the Norse pantheon. I have Ymir, Bakasura, and Izanami here with me. Although Izanami is about to go back to the Japanese pantheon."

"Alright then, do you still keep in touch with Vulcan?"

"Of course, the sun goddess, Sol, plans to have a sword of fire, but he won't be able to make a fault or defect in it to cause it to fail."

"How come, I did that with Freya's gauntlet."

"Sol and Odin will be watching him, and the old one knows a few things about Vulcan's creations."

"Damn"

"What was the defect in that Valkyrie's gauntlet?"

"It can be modified, but it has a detonation effect, she is a living time bomb. I can activate it anytime I want. But I plan to use it at a special time."

"Very well then. I'll keep in touch, bye…sweetheart."

"Oh shut up Nox..…same to you…"

Chronos hung up.

Hades, Nox, Chronos, and Morrigan were the leaders of the Gods of Chaos. Thanatos, Ao Kuang and Susano are the Gods of Chaos's deadly Mercenaries. Ares, Sun Wukong, Osiris, Fafnir, and Kukulkan are the Iron Legion commanders. And everyone else were Hunters, that went off on their own or groups to go kill the New Order.

Athena and Ares still fought on. 3rd day without rest. Hades and Thanatos watched as they enjoyed seeing them hurt and torture each other.

"Nolite quaeso fratres!" Athena shouted.

"Non enim adhuc stare thalamo cara recepta soror" Ares shouted back in response.

"Damn it..." Athena muttered as she leaned on her spear.

Ares breathed heavily as he stayed standing with the help of his sword in the ground.

* * *

 **Another one done, in the same night.**

 **I already have lots of ideas on how to make some of the major characters die. And how to end this story, but it is really far away. I don't think anyone died this chapter either! If someone did, then PM me please. Next chapter probably in the next 3-7 days. High School is really acting up. See you! :3**


	10. Chapter 10 - The Roman Pantheon

**Updated/Polished Chapter**

 **Alright! Hopefully the title of this chapter doesn't give anything away. Things are going to get heated up in this bitch! No I don't mean sex, it's gonna be fun! Anyways I got a few PM questions I would like to answer.**

 **1\. Q: Nemesis has super speed?**

 **A. In this story? Yeah, you bet.**

 **2\. Q: Are Neith and Bellona in love?**

 **A: No, they both like these really attractive sloths in the New York Zoo. -_-**

 **3\. Q: Favorite class in Blade & Soul?**

 **A: Blade Dancer**

 **So this a rough week for me, I'm falling behind in school, I have a cold, and I lost my phone charger. Sorry to get all moody, Here is chapter 10 for you guys!**

* * *

 **The riverside camp…**

"Alright! Is everyone ready?" Nu Wa shouted to everyone as they yawned and rubbed their eyes.

Bellona spit out the water Nu Wa had made using her Water Rune, she was washing her mouth. "Yeah, I'm good."

"Ready. Let's head to the Norse Pantheon then!" Hou Yi shouted.

"Ahh, the sun is so beautiful today. A wonderful day to travel." Amaterasu bathed in sunlight.

"Yep, it's a beautiful day outside, birds are singing, flowers are blooming…" A voice said from behind all the gods.

"W-What the hell was that? Wait...What I should be asking...is WHO was that?" Hou Yi armed his bow.

"And on days like these...people like you...Should be burning in hell."

"Wha-AHH!" Amaterasu shrieked, something had jumped on her. She had a blue hand over her mouth, Amaterasu's eyes were teary with fear. It was none other than Chaos's own, Kali the Destroyer with a knife to the Sun Goddess's throat.

"If anyone moves, I'll slice this girl's throat open, and it'll be a bloody mess!" Kali laughed.

Everyone put down their weapons and stared angrily at Kali, especially Bellona and Freya, who were close friends with Amaterasu. Their energies growing, little did Kali know, everyone was at her mercy, except for Hun Batz.

The monkey jumped from tree to tree, keeping Kali in his sights, watching her talk to the other gods.

"You fuckin smurf whore." He grunted to himself.

He held his weapon tightly when he suddenly jumped at Kali, tackling her.

Amaterasu ran away from Kali's grasp as she ran into a warm hug from Freya.

Chiron fired arrows at Kali, she dodged each one while fighting Hun Batz. She wrestled the monkey, both gods hitting each other with their fists. Hun Batz swung his staff and hit Kali in the head, knocking her down, Hun Batz launched into the air, ready to come down in an overhead smash, before Kali threw her knives at Hun Batz, he shrieked in pain as he fell next to Kali, she tried to stab him only to receive an arrow to the shoulder, Kali held her bleeding shoulder as she stumbled backwards.

"You goddamn horse…YOU FUCKING HORSE!" Kali shouted angrily as she became surrounded in a huge red aura. Her eye flashed a bloody red.

She jumped over everyone and used Bellona's shield bash to her advantage. When she landed, she launched off of the shield and flew up into the air, and then landed a few meters in front of Chiron.

Kali threw knives at Chiron, stunning him, she landed right in front of him and before he could react, she had 2 daggers and a sword in her 3 arms, the last arm holding his head in place, she thrusted the sword through his eye, making him shriek, then like scissors, she swung her 2 curved daggers at each other, they worked together to cut off Chiron's head and send it flying into the sky before falling next to Kali.

Chiron's headless horse body toppled over as it fell to the ground. Kali grinned as she turned around to face the shocked and scared New Order gods.

"Aww…what's wrong? Did I hurt your little pony?" Kali teased, posing sarcastically.

"Pony?! I will end you!" Erlang Shen shouted as charged at Kali, spear thrusted in front of him.

He turned into a mink and tackled Kali, he then turned to his regular form only to be punched in the jaw, and then back flip kicked.

Kali threw her knives at Erlang Shen, he spun his spear in front of him, deflecting the knives and sending them back to Kali's worn, dry hands. Hun Batz struggled to stand because of the cuts and wounds he had endured. He ripped out a small ridged knife from his chest, he grunted and growled at Kali, as she pouted back.

" _I wonder where Serqet is."_ Kali thought to herself.

Hun Batz launched at Kali, she smiled before rolling to the side. She felt her spidey senses tingling as she flipped over Erlang Shen and slashed him in the back. Kali knew she was outnumbered. She began to back up slowly, not letting her guard down. Hou Yi raised his bow and fired an arrow.

Kali swiftly dodged it by moving to the side ever so slightly. She turned and ran into the forest.

Some of the gods tried to chase after her but they soon realized there was no point in it.

"Goddamn it!" Erlang Shen shouted as he punched the ground next to Chiron's dead body.

"I SAY WE GO AFTER HER AND KILL HER!" Bellona shouted, sword in the air. Erlang Shen and Chaac raised their weapons as well.

"No! My friends, we must be smart, we have to get moving to the Norse pantheon. Let's go. But…" Nu Wa looked at Chiron's body. "We should bury him."

Bellona dug a hole with her sword, pushing the dirt aside and making a small gap in the dirt. Erlang Shen and Chaac carried Chiron's head and body in the small ditch and covered it up with dirt. The gods kneeled and said their goodbye's.

"Let's get moving…" Bellona said, trying to hold back her emotions, she remembered that Chiron was the one that taught her how to use a bow. Bellona was a great fighter in every skill, even archery.

The gods began to make their way to the Norse pantheon, they tried to get some sort of vehicle to get there faster, but made sure they stayed on the trail.

* * *

 **In the Chinese Pantheon…**

"Is the portal ready?" Ne Zha asked.

"Yes. Almost." Guan Yu responded. Rajin was next to Guan Yu, worried about his home pantheon, but he always stayed positive, he floated on his cloud casually.

"Very good, thank you for your assistance Guan Yu, we will begin transporting soldiers to the Norse pantheon immediately." Xing Tian reported.

"Very good, I will stay here and protect the pantheon alongside you my friend." Guan Yu responded.

"Guys, I have gotten contact with the Norse gods." Xbalanque announced, he was sitting at a table with a laptop. Odin was on the screen along with Sol, who was swinging her fire sword around in the background.

"We are sending over our troops now Odin, do you have your portal ready?" Guan Yu asked.

"Yes, we are ready to receive the soldiers, the Norse army is already being trained and warmed up for the next few months." Odin responded over the laptop.

"Alright, sending them over now."

One hundred thousand Chinese soldiers began to walk through the portal and ended up in the Norse pantheon, where they were warmly welcomed and sent to dorms and barracks around Valhalla and were sent to train alongside Norse forces.

"Thoth here is going to try and make a better portal to transport the soldiers faster."

"Alright then, we will be waiting tomorrow to receive more. Until then." Odin said as he left the call.

"It is about time I go then my friends." Thoth announced.

"Very well then, Xing Tian link up the portal to Egypt please."

"It is done. Thoth! It is ready." Xing Tian yelled to Thoth.

"Good luck Thoth, be safe." Guan Yu clutched his fist and smirked.

"Yeah, be careful out there!" Ne Zha cheered.

"Bye Thoth! I hope you make that portal!" Neith gave Thoth a gentle hug.

"Very well my friends. Until we meet again." Thoth waved goodbye as he walked through the Portal.

"Wow. The bird is gone now." Ne Zha said sadly.

"…I guess I can go take a look around." Neith said as she walked out the door.

"Hmm…hopefully Thoth can make some progress with that upgraded portal…" Guan Yu said as he stroked his beard.

"Sir, I will go back to my home pantheon, I must protect civilians and help the Mayan Army." Xbalanque told Guan Yu.

"Very well. If you are packed and ready, you are free to leave." Guan Yu nodded.

Xbalanque nodded back, he waved as he walked out the door.

Xing Tian, Guan Yu, and Ne Zha were to stay until feedback came on the portal, or until more soldiers could be sent to the Norse.

* * *

 **The Mayan border, entering Norse mountains…**

"This is where we go our separate ways then…" Nu Wa said with a sad tone in her voice.

"Yes it is…but we shall see each other again. And we will end this war together." Chaac grinned.

"We will come find you guys, but we feel like we must stay loyal to our pantheon." Hun Batz told Nu Wa.

"Both of you knuckleheads be careful, ya hear?" Bellona teased.

"May the light guide you in the right direction." Amaterasu blessed.

"Good luck." Erlang Shen nodded.

"Bye Bye!" Kumbakarna waved.

Bellona, Erlang Shen, Amaterasu, Nu Wa, Kumbakarna, Anubis, Freya, and Hou Yi, began to walk down a hill as Chaac and Hun Batz turned to defend their pantheon, where Xbalanque was waiting.

Vamana was all alone in the Hindu pantheon, he worried that the Hindu territory might be east pray for the Iron Legion, which troubled him, but he would not go down without a fight.

* * *

 **The Roman Pantheon…**

Hercules and Cupid, all stood behind Cabraken as he made a stone wall to protect them from a hail of arrows from the Iron Legion. The Romans were under attack. Geb smashed a few dozen Iron Legion soldiers in front of him, their weapons ineffective against him.

"Whew…thanks for the shield Cabraken!" Cupid said with his squeaky voice.

"No problem." Cabraken grunted.

"Let's go! We have to get those 500,000 men to the Chinese pantheon! Cabraken! Geb! Stay here and continue fighting! Cupid and I shall make sure these Roman soldiers make it to the Chinese to help out the Norse counter attack!" Hercules shouted.

"Alright then! Go!" Geb shouted back.

Hercules and Cupid ran off to go see the Roman soldiers.

The 2 gods went to the barracks where all 500,000 soldiers were ready to depart for China on transportation trucks; Thor was there, helping the hundreds of trucks make it out of the Roman city they were currently in, and to make it to the borders of the pantheon, at the docks, huge ships were there to transport them overseas to the Chinese lands.

"Alright Go! Go! Faster!" Thor ordered the trucks to go out through the back doors of the city. It was going well so far.

"Thor! How is it going?!" Hercules shouted.

"So far so good! We just have to keep it up. These soldiers should all be on their way to the docks in an hour if the Iron Legion doesn't get past the gates." Thor exclaimed.

"Then we will make sure that doesn't happen. Cupid, go provide ranged support for Geb and Cabraken, I will stay with Thor and make sure the Iron Legion doesn't flank the convoy." Hercules said sternly.

"Yes sir!" Cupid saluted and fluttered away.

Leading the attack on the Romans: Scylla and Agni once again, along with Ah Puch, Fafnir, and Osiris.

"Charge the front gate!" Osiris shouted. Fafnir stood behind him as he looked around, he saw fire, soldiers clashing, arrows flying, catapults being loaded and fired, the walls of the Roman city crumbling under the pressure of the mighty Iron Legion.

He held his hammer and shield tight. He felt drips of sweat dripping down his face as he looked down, helmet making a shadow over his eyes.

"Agni! Do something already!" Scylla shouted as she threw some green magic at a group of romans and made it explode, killing a few roman soldiers.

"Relax, I got this!" Agni shouted back as he launched three huge fire balls at the walls of the Roman city, killing the archers that were up on the wall, shooting the Iron Legion down below.

"Stay back!" Cabraken yelled as he smashed into Agni with his shields in front of him, knocking him to the ground.

Scylla reached for Agni, but found herself getting knocked across the sky by Geb. Scylla landed on top of Agni.

"AH! Get off of me!" Agni shouted as Scylla began to cry on top of his torso.

"I-I can't! We are going to die!" Scylla cried, her little baby hands rubbing her eyes.

"No you're not." A voice said sternly as a small figure launched straight at Cabraken and uppercut him with a powerful blow with a hammer. It was Fafnir.

Out of nowhere, a barrage of red, glowing arrows were launched and landed all over the area that Scylla, Agni, and Fafnir stood. The arrows began to glow and pulse red, as if it were a heartbeat…

"Move!" Osiris shouted as he picked up Scylla and Agni with one arm and threw them out of the area of cupid's arrows.

"AHAUUGH!" Osiris shouted as Fafnir and him barely jumped out of the explosion of love that went off behind them.

 ***Michael Bay style.**

"Whew, thanks for the assist, No get to work!" Fafnir hit Osiris on the back of the head as he glowed purple. Osiris jumped into combat. He swung his to weapons and began to kill tons of Romans.

Cupid regrouped with Geb and Cabraken in the midst of the entire fiasco as he tried to speak.

"W-We...We have to do something about Ah Puch! He revives not only theirs, but our soldiers and keeps them fighting as undead!" Cupid whined.

"Ah Puch huh…..That can be arranged." Cabraken grunted as he ran off toward Ah Puch's location on the left flank of their attack.

He spotted the mage waving his staff around, reviving and detonating undead soldiers.

"You scrawny little, skinny boned, twig armored, mask wearing, skinny little IDIOT!" Cabraken shouted.

Ah Puch saw Cabraken and immediately attacked him with a spell of poison that Cabraken blocked with his shield. He covered his mouth to not breathe in the toxic fumes that would surely kill him.

Cabraken charged at Ah Puch and struck him into the air, when he landed; he tried to stomp on his frail body. But had his leg stopped mid stomp by a serpent dog that wrapped itself around and bit his leg.

"AHH! What the-" Cabraken looked to the side and saw Scylla sticking out her tongue at Cabraken, and Osiris and Agni running at him.

"Oh crap."

Ah Puch crawled out of under Cabraken's foot, and stabbed him with a glowing staff in the chest.

Cabraken shouted in pain, Ah Puch has inserted him with a deadly poison in his blood stream, his heart doing its job would spread the poison to the rest of his body without knowing, Cabraken was technically killing himself.

Osiris launched at Cabraken, landing on top of him, he began punching the shit out of Cabraken. Scylla, Agni, and Ah Puch gathered around Osiris, they cheered and laughed.

"YEAH WOO!" Scylla cheered, her tiny little cute fist in the air.

"AGAIN! OOO OUCH! AGAIN YEEAA!" Agni cheered as he launched a fire ball resembling a fire work above them.

"Yes…very good Osiris." Ah Puch approved of his repeated punching of Cabraken's face.

Osiris kept hitting Cabraken, his skull slowly breaking, his brain being crushed, his facial structure being destroyed. Cabraken lied there and took it, the nulling pain and feeling of his face being pushed in, captivating him in the thought of death.

"NOO!" A loud rumble was heard as suddenly a large rocky shield covered Cabraken. Geb rolled over dozens of Iron Legion soldiers, crushing them. He crashed into all the gods, knocking them all to the ground. Geb grabbed Cabraken and put him over his shoulder. Cupid provided covering fire.

"NO! DON'T LET THEM GET AWAY! IRON LEGION! ATTAAACKKK!" Osiris ordered, his voice booming, he jumped over the entire army and lead the charge. Iron Legion soldiers being shot and killed all around Osiris as he ran. He did not care.

"Charge! Get the battering ram!" Osiris ordered.

Suddenly a large ram came over the hill and made its way up the battlefield.

"Gah! Romans! RETREAT!" Cupid shouted as the Roman centurions and soldiers backed up slowly, still holding their ground. Agni kept launching powerful fire balls at the walls of the city, Scylla made sure her magic was the most powerful at all times, staying in her "I'm a Monster" form.

Osiris waited for the arrival of the battering ram as he stared down the Roman soldiers that backed up towards the openings in the gates.

Thor and Hercules only had to direct a few more trucks until all 500,000 of the Roman soldiers were safely on their way to the Chinese pantheon. But suddenly Thor and Hercules heard a mischievous laugh behind them, they turned around to see Fafnir.

"Fafnir! You imbecile! The Norse gods are loyal to the New Order! Except for you of course…" Thor pointed his hammer at Fafnir.

"Oh I don't know…I know a few that aren't on your side. Like Fenrir, and Hel. Both children of your childish brother Loki!" Fafnir shouted.

"Ha! He is tiny, let's take him." Hercules raised his weapon over his shoulder.

"Don't under-estimate him!" Thor warned.

Hercules charged at Fafnir. Fafnir laughed as he threw his hammer at Hercules, stunning him. He launched at Hercules and hit him with his hammer, Hercules quickly recovered and picked up Fafnir with one hand.

"Oh! BATTER UP!" Hercules shouted, he threw Fafnir up into the air and hit him with his club. Fafnir got hit as if he were a baseball, he flew into a wall of the barracks, cracking it. He fell down the wall and sprawled out on the ground.

"Easy game! Hercules: 1 Fafnir: 0!" Hercules shouted.

Fafnir got up slowly and repeated his combo, the hammer he threw found itself to be blocked by Hercules. Hercules hit Fafnir again, he sent him flying toward the tents of the soldiers. Fafnir got up once again.

"Why you..."

"Yes! It's the last truck of soldiers! Go! GO! To the Roman border, don't stop until you see the river!" There are ships there waiting! It will take you a few hours, but I will watch over the convoy, when I am done here that is." Thor told the driver, as the truck took off on the road.

The back gate closed, it was Thor, Hercules and a tired Fafnir in the barracks field.

"Again!" Osiris shouted as the battering ram hit the wall once again. An impatient trio off gods consisting of Scylla, Ah Puch, and Agni all leaned against a pillar of the entrance to the great city of Rome with crossed arms as they watched the last few hundred roman soldiers retreat into the city with panic.

"Come on! Put some elbow grease into it!" Osiris shouted as the ram went off again.

"Archers! Get off the walls!" Cupid shouted. The roman archers retreated off the walls as they fired their last few shots into the pool of Iron Legion soldiers outside their gates.

Cupid fired a barrage of love arrows once again, this time over the wall. Osiris and the other gods had no time to get out of the exploding arrows. Hundreds of Iron Legion soldiers fell to their knees and died of overwhelming love.

Osiris coughed out red hearts as he knelt on one knee. Scylla blushed powerfully as she moaned at the feeling she felt inside her body, her serpent dogs sprawled out beside her, asleep. Ah Puch was disgusted at the effectiveness of cupid's love arrows he kept himself standing thanks to his staff planted on the ground.

"God this is worse than smoking!" Agni coughed as he pulled out a cigarette and lit it up as it entered his mouth.

"A-Agni…can I have one?" Scylla whined.

"Um…aren't you a little youn- Eh whatever. Take it." Agni gave Scylla a cigarette.

Scylla put the cigarette between her soft little lips. Agni snapped and lit the tip of the cigar. Scylla's eyes widened as the smoke entered her lungs. Put somehow…Scylla didn't cough.

She grabbed the cigarette with 2 fingers and pulled it out. Scylla blew out smoke from her lips smoothly. She smiled at a shocked Agni and Ah Puch. She put in the cigar again as she smoked it again, this time releasing rings of smoke.

"Rings? What!" Agni shouted.

Scylla giggled as she put the cigarette in her mouth one more, the tip of the cigar glowing in flame. She winked, the eye she didn't close shined green briefly.

"Alright! Iron Legion! Get new soldiers on this ram! We are breaking into this city if it's the last thing we do!" An angry Osiris commanded.

The romans had spared 500,000 soldiers to the Chinese, they only had 350,000 soldiers left, of those, over 85,000 had died already, leaving the romans with about 265,000 men left, compared to 370,000 the Iron Legion had outside their gates, and that's only what was attacking the Romans, the Iron Legion had millions of soldiers being made every day.

The New Order would somehow have to stop the producing of those genetically perfect Iron legion soldiers.

"Alright! NOW!" Osiris shouted, the wall of Rome was finally broken.

"CHAAAAAAAAAAARRGE!" Osiris yelled as he led the thousands of Iron Legion soldiers through the entire city, Scylla, Agni, and Ah Puch followed not too far behind, Scylla and Agni still smoking their cigarettes.

Fafnir was getting double teamed by Thor and Hercules. Fafnir was overwhelmed. He couldn't take much more.

Thor gut punched Fafnir, Hercules punched him in the head, Thor punched him, Hercules round house kicked him, Thor threw his hammer at him and sent him flying toward a wall.

Fafnir got up slowly, his eye was glowing with a weak and dim purple flame, it blinked on and off repeatedly.

"It's over Fafnir! We have weakened you with all of our might! Surrender now, or prepare to lose the fight!" Thor shouted.

"Ha...People like you are always just fools, come and fight me without any of your fancy tools. Come on let's make this a thriller, cause I'm already just another God killer."

Fafnir grinned and put down his hammer and shield.

Thor and Hercules looked at each other, then Fafnir. Thor and Hercules put down their weapons.

"Alright then, I guess we can just snap your neck! If you even have one…" Hercules said as he cracked his knuckles.

"Very well then, let's do this." Fafnir suddenly powered up, a bright purple aura bathed the area in a dazzling light.

"Gh...What's this sudden jump in power..." Hercules grit his teeth.

Fafnir charged forward at Thor and Hercules, he tackled The Champon immediately.

"AH! Get off of me!" Hercules shouted, he threw Fafnir off of himself.

Fafnir punched Thor who was behind him.

He turned and dodged a blow from Hercules, then jumped on his back and tried to snap his neck.

Hercules grabbed Fafnir from his back and threw him forward. Thor kicked Fafnir in the head, sending Fafnir flying back towards Hercules, who head butted him and sent him bouncing back to Thor, they were playing ping pong with the dwarf.

"AH! OOF! STOP THIS! AUCH!" Fafnir shouted as he hit the ground.

"AAARCH" Fafnir shouted as he began to glow green.

"What in Odin's beard…"

"What in the ever living hell…"

"NOW YOU SHALL SEE MY TRUE POWER! FAFNIR! DIGIVOLVE TO-Uh. Sorry, wrong game. MY ULTIMATE FORM!" Fafnir yelled.

The Dwarf clenched his fists and yelled in power, his purple aura and bright eye flame burning brightly.

"What's he doing?!" Thor watched as the entire city could see a magnificent green light.

"AHH!" Hercules and Thor said in unison as they covered their eyes from the light, they were almost blown away by the energy Fafnir was releasing.

"AAHHH! I'LL CRUSH YOU! GGUAAHHH!" Fafnir yelled loudly, his voice shook the ground. His eye flame turned into a lime-green. He became bathed in green poison, and emerged as a powerful dragon. With scales, wings, and huge claws and teeth.

"COME HERE!" Fafnir yelled as he leaped on top of Hercules, spitting acid on him endlessly.

"NO! HERCULES!" Thor yelled as he smashed Fafnir on top of the head with his hammer. No effect. Fafnir launched Thor off of him with his wing.

"AHH! NO! GET OFF OF ME!" Hercules used all his strength to wrestle the dragon, it was no use. Fafnir bit down on Hercules's forearm.

"AHHAHHHDHSAHHASHAQSHSJSKGVFHJ"

 ***Oops. The past me was in the moment***

Hercules yelled as he held his elbow that was missing a forearm and hand.

Fafnir spit out Hercules's entire arm from his elbow forward, Fafnir picked up Hercules in his mouth and bit down as hard as he could.

"AUUFGH!...Aghu…Ough….Gluuha" Hercules grunted and groaned as blood filled his mouth, he looked at his chest. All he saw was teeth through it.

"HERCULES! No…NOT AGAIN!" Thor yelled.

"MITIGATE! GAAHH!" Hercules yelled.

"NO! NOT GOING TO WORK!" Fafnir bite down harder, his wounds healed, but Hercules quickly grew exhausted, and was overwhelmed by pain and agony.

Fafnir released acid from his mouth while Hercules was still inside. Fafnir finally dropped a dead, and melted Hercules. The left side of his body was burned from the acid, his chest and stomach riddled with holes and open wounds from Fafnir's fatal bite.

"Hercules…" Thor whispered to himself as he leaned on his Hammer.

"HERCULES! NO! NOT YOU TOO!" Cupid yelled as he entered the barracks. He was crying.

"Cupid! What happened?!" Thor yelled as Cupid embraced him.

"Geb and Cabraken! They're dead!" Cupid cried as he buried his face into Thor's chest.

Osiris pulled out his scythe from Cabraken's shoulder, he kicked his knee cap, making Cabraken kneel, Osiris twirled around, he swung his scythe and decapitated him.

Ah Puch, Agni, and Scylla threw Geb's parts into the moat.

"Let's see where that stupid baby went off too." Osiris growled as the other gods followed him.

"Cupid! Get off of me!"

Thor and Cupid were surrounded, Osiris, Agni, Scylla, Ah Puch, and Fafnir in his dragon form, ready to attack.

" _No…I must warn the others…The Roman pantheon is taken over…I did my job here…the soldiers are on their way…I cannot die here. Not yet, I'm sorry Cupid."_ Thor thought to himself, he couldn't bring him along due to him being unable to carry Cupid with one arm, while the other was holding onto Mjolnir.

Without saying a word, Thor knelt and swung his hammer, he took to the skies in the blink of an eye, leaving cupid behind.

"T-Thor?" Cupid stuttered as the other gods slowly walked toward him.

"No…Please…have some mercy…please…." Cupid dropped his bow and began to cry.

All 4 of Agni's eyes blared with fire. He lit up his fist and surrounded it by an inferno. He punched cupid with a powerful fire punch.

Cupid flew back and hit a wall. Cupid sat against the wall and cried out in pain.

"I got this." Scylla giggled as she took out her cigarette from her mouth.

Scylla walked up to Cupid with a homicidal smile.

"Are you okay?"

"No…all my friends died…and I got punched harder than I ever have been in my entire life! It hurt…" Cupid cried.

"I'm bleeding love…" Cupid added.

"Aww it's okay…come here." Scylla hugged Cupid, making him feel better.

"Here! I'll let you cuddle with my puppy!" Scylla smiled as one of her murderous dogs popped up and began to play with Cupid, he giggled in joy.

"Aww, I think it likes you!" Scylla cheered. Her chubby little fingers crossed behind her back.

The dog began to wrap itself around Cupid's neck. It licked his face.

Scylla gasped. "It's hugging you! It looks like you're wearing an awesome scarf!" Scylla cheered.

Cupid let out a cute little laugh.

Scylla uncrossed her fingers. Suddenly, the dog began to tighten its grip around Cupid's neck.

Scylla smiled at Cupid as her eye flared to life with a green spark.

"Wait! What are you-GLAHH…OUGH…AUGH…" Cupid was being strangled by the serpent dog.

"Goodbye, it was fun playing with you…" Scylla waved at Cupid as the dog suddenly tightened its grip even harder, snapping Cupid's neck.

Scylla released Cupid, he sprawled out on the ground, lifeless.

She walked back over to the other gods.

"Wow, way to give him a false sense of hope." Osiris said.

"And security." Agni added.

"And happiness." Fafnir also shook his head.

"And life." Ah Puch huffed.

"I do what I can." Scylla giggled as she lit yet another cigar.

* * *

 **The Romans went down, but the soldiers got there safely. Damn, tough luck. Thor has been through a lot and has seen too much. Sorry for delay in Chapters. Hope you guys liked it! Next chapter in 2-5 days. Buh bye! :3**

 **R.I.P Hercules**

 **R.I.P Cupid**

 **R.I.P Cabraken**

 **R.I.P Geb**

 **R.I.P Chiron**


	11. Chapter 11 - Genocide

**Polished/Updated Chapter**

 **Original Author's Note: I can't believe you guys…Thanks for PM messages supporting the story! I love all my readers! But that doesn't mean I won't bring you guys new chapters! As always, thanks for all the support and feedback. I really appreciate it.**

 **I forgot to say who died last chapter at the end, but just in case, for anyone who doesn't know who is dead, here is the death tally so far.**

 **Currently Alive: 69 Gods**

 **Currently Dead: 15 (Ah Muzen Cab, Anhur, Cabraken, Camazotz, Chiron, Cupid, Geb, Hercules, Janus, Khepri, Ravana, Sylvnus, Tyr, Zeus, Zhong Kui)**

 **So yeah, stay updated and aware of the story by following it, or you could follow my profile as well is you'd like. Anyways, here is Chapter 11.**

* * *

 **The Mayan Pantheon…**

Xbalanque stood his ground, taking cover behind the wall of a torn down house. He peeked out one eye from behind cover to see what was happening. He immediately moved his head back when an arrow whizzed right by.

"Damn it." Xbalanque murmured to himself. He rolled out from behind cover to go behind a window sill. He picked up a bow from a fallen Mayan warrior and began to fire.

"Chaac! I need some help!" Xbalanque heard Hun Batz yell.

Hun Batz got picked up by an Iron Legion Brute, he struggled to get out of his grip.

"Whats wrong monkey? To weak?" The Brute teased.

Suddenly, an Omicron came walking through the battlefield, killing and destroying anything in its way. The Omicron swung its 2 swords rapidly.

Chaac cut the Brute in half and picked up Hun Batz, he threw him over his shoulder and ran to Xbalanque's position.

"We are pinned down!" Chaac shouted as he gave Hun Batz time to recover.

"I know! We have to find an opening and kill that Titan!" Xbalanque shouted.

"Yes my friend! You are correct! Let us go! Hun Batz, find us a flanking position!" Chaac yelled.

"On it!" Hun Batz responded as he leaped into the center of the Iron legion and set off his drums, all the Iron Legion men started to scramble everywhere.

"Thunder And Lightning!" Chaac shouted as he slammed the ground with lighting and rain, killing dozens of soldiers.

The Iron Legion underestimated the Mayan's and only sent 100,000 men to go take over the fairly small Mayan pantheon that lay in the forests. They didn't even bother to send a God of Chaos to support them, but did put a fierce Commander in charge of the attack, Astrid.

Astrid was a fierce warrior, armed with a large spear, silver broadsword, 2 daggers, a crossbow, and a medium sized shield, she was a very powerful opponent, although mortal, she did not fear the gods, and would face them properly.

Her armor was made of the strongest metal in the world, Blacksteel. Her bracers covering her fists were tanky and spiked; they could provide a fatal punch. Her shoulder pads spiked and sleek, boots and shin guards sturdy and tightly strapped.

She was pretty tall, on equal footing with Goddess's such as Athena. Her body was curvy and young, but the intimidating design of her helmet could send a shiver down anyone's spine. She had long black hair; it ran down her back and shoulders, ending right above her fairly large breasts.

Alright, that Omicron has a weak spot on its back!" Hun Batz jumped on the Titan's back and began to smash the core of it's energy.

Suddenly a ridged arrow pierced through Hun Batz's ribcage, making him fall off the Titan.

"Hun Batz!" Chaac shouted.

Xbalanque threw his Bolas at Iron Legion soliders who tried to finish off Hun Batz.

"I'm coming!" Xbalanque shouted as he threw more Bolas at the Titan, the Omicron smashed the area in front of him, sending Chaac and Xbalanque flying back.

"Argh! Where is Hun Batz!" Chaac grunted.

"I'm over her dimwit!" Hun Batz waved as he got on the Omicrons head and began to poke its fiery eyes out.

Suddenly another pierced arrow hit Hun Batz in the shoulder, Chaac rushed to catch his monkey friend.

"WHO KEEPS LAUNCHING THOSE ARROWS!" Chaac shouted as he held Hun Batz, who ripped out the arrow from his shoulder, too scared to rip out the other one inside his rib cage, from fear of puncturing his lungs, or ripping out one of his rib cage bones.

"Yes! I will kill them!" Hun Batz shouted as he jumped on Chaac's shoulder.

"Hyah!" Xbalanque blocked blows from 4 Iron Legion brutes at the same time with his small spear.

"Alright then. You outnumber me! But that does not matter."

Xbalanque released poison darts all in front of him, hitting the soldiers in their throats, killing them instantly.

Xbalanque jumped up into the air, spinning, he threw hundreds of…rocks that hit all surrounding soldiers. The Iron Legion wasn't doing too hot this time.

Suddenly, the mighty warrior, Astrid, walked over the dead remains of an Omicron, and stood on its back. Sword and daggers on her belt, crossbow and quiver on her back strap, spear and shield in hand.

She raised her spear in the air.

"IRON LEGION! ATTACK!"

The Iron Legion were inspired and filled with energy of Astrid's battle cry. They charged forward, trampling over the Mayan native's.

"Archers!" Chaac raised his hand in the air as a rain off poison arrows covered the skies.

"Shield formation! In the air!" Astrid shouted as she put her shield over her head.

All the remaining Iron Legion, perfectly synchronized, crouched and put their shields in the air. Blocking every single one. At the same time, the soldiers of the Iron Legion rose and cut off the arrows of the Mayan native's with their swords to clean their shields.

"CHARGE!" Astrid yelled.

"Defend!" Chaac shouted. Xbalanque and Hun Batz stood at his side.

"That girl is mine!" Hun Batz yelled as he leaped over the field of Iron Legion soldiers. Astrid smiled as Hun Batz jumped in the air to attack her.

Hun Batz smashed into Astrid's shield, and back flipped into fighting stance. Astrid put her shield out in front of her and raised her spear.

Hun Batz swung and found his attack deflected by Astrid. He tried to bring down his hammer over her head but it was blocked by her shield. He tried to trip her but she moved to the side and struck Hun Batz on the side. Hun Batz flipped over her and hit Astrid right in the back.

"AUGH! That hurt you little…"

Hun Batz laughed as he set down his drums, they shook the ground.

Astrid's heartbeat went berserk, she felt like running…but she didn't, she stood her ground. Hun Batz's eyes widened and his jaw dropped as Astrid smiled at him with an evil expression.

"I fear no god…" Astrid taunted as she charge at Hun Batz.

She stabbed the ground next to him as Hun Batz tried to go in for a blow on her shoulder to begin an execution, but Astrid swung her spear around and hit Hun Batz straight across the chest.

Hun Batz groaned as he flew back and landed on his stomach, large tear in his chest, broken arrow in his rib cage. Astrid kicked him in the groin, and flipped him over with her foot.

"AOUGH!"

Astrid laughed, as Hun Batz looked up at her.

"Good night."

Astrid put her foot on Hun Batz's face and stomped as hard as she could. Her mighty greaves crushed his head instantaneously. She raised her foot up and saw only a crushed skull and a pool of blood.

Astrid chuckled as walked her way up to the front lines. The Mayan temples and villages being ravaged by Omicrons and groups of Iron Legion soldiers, each of 10,000 soldiers.

"GRAH!" Chaac grunted as he looked up and looked for Hun Batz.

"Xbalanque! Where is Hun Batz?"

"I do not know! I am a little busy though!" He shouted back as he blocked a hit from an Iron Legion soldier. He elbowed him and thrusted his spear through his chest, killing the soldier swiftly.

Xbalanque looked around. He heard a whizzing sound. Xbalanque suddenly hit the deck, dodging another ridged arrow. He looked up to see Astrid reloading her crossbow. He noticed her bloody greaves.

"Um..Chaac?"

"What is it?" Chaac shouted in response.

"He...Hun...Hun Batz. He may be dead." Xbalangue frowned.

"WHAT! HOW! WHO KILLED HIM!?"

Xbalanque turned to Astrid and narrowed his eyes.

Chaac looked up to see Astrid, for a human, she was attractive and seemingly hot. Her hair was blowing in the air, a probable grin under her helmet.

But he hated her.

"YOU! COME HERE!" Chaac threw his axe at a fierce speed.

"Wha-AAAUH!" Astrid moaned out in pain as the axe struck right in front of her, purple lighting surged through her body, she stumbled back and fell.

Chaac teleported to his axe, he raised his axe, ready to kill the Commander.

"What did you do to him?!"

"I caved in his skull…" Astrid said firmly.

"Y-You killed him..."

"Yes…too bad howler monkeys aren't such good fighters."

"I don't understand…he was a god…you are a mortal! How did you kill him!"

"I don't know. I heard only God can kill another God. I think I've just discovered that rule is no longer true." Astrid smiled under her visor. "Don't believe me? Look over there." Astrid pointed her feminine hand over at Hun Batz's body.

"N-NO! HUN BATZ!" The Rain God yelled out in anger, he turned back to Astrid.

"How DARE YO-"

Chaac opened his mouth in shock, blood shot out. It splattered all over Astrid's visor. He looked down to see Astrid's spear through his chest.

"I-Augh…NO! GAAAH!" Chaac yelled as he grabbed the spear and pulled it out, he tried to snap it in half put was surprised it was actually pretty sturdy. He instead charged at Astrid with both his axe and the spear. She released her broadsword and blocked 3 hits with her shield.

"What a lousy fighter you are!" Astrid taunted.

She struck Chaac in the groin, then left shoulder, then rammed his head with her shield, then brought her sword down on his arm, exposing the bone.

"AAAAHHAHHH!" Chaac cried out in pain, his voice thundered and shook the wooden platform they were on.

"Have a nice trip!" Astrid sparta kicked Chaac off of the platform. He hit the ground hard on his back. Astrid sheathed her sword, and put her shield on her back. She pulled out her 2 daggers, she jumped off the platform, ready to air assassinate Chaac.

Suddenly Xbalanque jumped in front of Chaac and caught Astrid. Her helmet flew off, Astrid landed on top of Xbalanque, and slammed her helmet into his face.

"BLAH! DID YOU JUST TRY TO KISS ME?!" Xbalanque exclaimed.

"W-WHAT?! NO! I HAVE A HELMET ON IDIOT!" Astrid panicked.

"AH! GET OFF OF ME!" Xbalanque threw Astrid off of him and threw Bolas at her. She rolled and threw one of her daggers at Xbalanque hitting him in the leg. She leaped forward and stabbed him in the chest with the other one.

"AAHHUUAA!" Xbalanque bellowed in shock.

He punched her right in the jaw; Astrid grunted as she tried to force the dagger into Xbalanque.

"AHH! JUST DIE ALREADY!" Astrid yelled at the top of her lungs.

"NOOO! AUUGHHH I WON'T GO DOWN TO THE LIKES OF YOU! MORTAL!" Xbalanque grit his teeth.

Astrid felt a huge pain in her vagina. Xbalanque had kneecapped her. Ouch.

Astrid nearly passed out from the lack of breath, her long hair covering her face inside her helmet. She panted heavily.

Xbalanque tried to push the daggers away from his chest. But it was an endless wrestle.

Astrid finally yelled and grit her teeth, she thrusted the daggers into his chest.

"AUGH…..Gaughhh….." Xbalanque suddenly stopped moving. Astrid let out a few hundred heavy breaths as she held her the two daggers tightly.

"I…Wow…I killed two Gods today…I don't believe myself…I didn't think this war would be so insane..." Astrid held her head and closed her eyes.

She looked at her hands, one of them was still fully armored, but her left hand's gauntlet has broken. Her soft and tired hand was covered in blood and dirt.

"I'm a God Killer...I...Holy shit..." She panted.

She looked up to see Chaac trying to get back up; he stumbled back and forth before finally standing up, a bit hunched over.

"What's wrong? Just realized what you just did…?" Chaac grunted as he held his side. He was bleeding all over, the wound in his chest, starting to actually hurt and release more blood. He stared right at Astrid.

"Wha…Who? Me? I...I'm just a human girl...Yet...I killed two Gods. I didn't care because I was in the moment, but know...the effects are rolling in." Astrid rubbed her arm as she heard explosions and men shouting.

The Iron Legion was winning.

Astrid picked up her shield and daggers, she put them both away, and began to stand up.

"Gh...Gah...Ugh...Whew..." Astrid took off her helmet, she wiped her sweat, and whipped her hair back and forth. Chaac was admittedly surprised to see how pretty Astrid was, but he knew what was about to go down.

"Sorry bud...I got a job to do."

Astrid reached behind her; she grabbed her already armed crossbow and fired it. The ridged bolt pierced straight through Chaac's armor.

"TAAGH! Gah...Ha..." Chaac fell to his knees. Far too tired and injured to fight a merely bruised Astrid.

"I do understand what I've done…" Astrid looked down, her bangs covering her eyes. Chaac thought she was crying.

"It's alright. Forget the Iron Legion…come join the New Order! Fight for what is right Commander." Chaac spoke, kindness in his voice.

But she didn't move. She tightened her grip on the crossbow. She looked up, she smiled and began to chuckle.

"Yeah I know what I've done...I've become a God Slayer! HA!"

Astrid fired the crossbow. The bolt went straight through Chaac's skull and stuck there. He slowly began to fall forward, until he hit the ground with a thud, and a small cloud of dust.

Astrid walked back to the Fort to see the attack was almost over, she rallied the remaining forces and raised her sword in the air.

"GODS! DEFEATED BY A MERE HUMAN LIKE ME!" Astrid cheered, the Iron Legion chanted:

"HURAAHH!"

"WE ARE VICTORIOUS OVER THE MAYAN PANTHEON! AND OUR CHAOS GODS HAVE MANAGED TO TAKE OUT THE ROMANS! WE OWN NOT ONLY THE GREEK ANC CELTIC PANTHEONS…BUT NOW…THE MAYAN AND ROMAN!" Astrid shouted.

"HURAAHH! HURRAHH!" The Iron Legion cheered.

"SOON ENOUGH, WE ATTACK THE HINDU, THEN THE JAPANESE, THEN THE EGYPTIANS, AND FINALLY…THE MIGHTY CHINESE AND NORSE PANTHEONS OF THE NEW ORDER!" Astrid yelled even louder.

"HOOORAHHH! HURRAAHH! OOOYAHH!" The Iron Legion cheered.

"SOON ENOUGH…We will have taken over the entire world! The Iron Legion and the Gods of Chaos will reign supreme!" Astrid finally exploded with gargantuan volume.

"HOOOOORAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The Iron Legion thundered. The Omicrons smashed their swords against the ground, causing a small shockwave that shook the ground.

"I, the Mighty Astrid, Warrior of the Iron Legion, have slain not one...not two...BUT THREE GODS OF THE NEW ORDER TODAY!" Astrid burst out. A Red Aura shot out around her, before it disappeared and gathered into a bright burning flame in her eye.

Only Gods can boost their energy and power using Determination, or sometimes Anger. But in rare instances, humans can wield this power too. Once mastered, it can be used at will.

"The gods of the New Order are weak! We stay here and start bringing over more soldiers and supplies; we will turn this area into territory of the Iron Legion, just like the great city of Rome!" Astrid yelled.

"MA'AM YES MA'AM!" The Iron Legion shouted as they started setting up camp and contacting the Iron Legion strongholds in the Greek and Celtic pantheon, to bring over supplies, as well as contacting the Roman outpost.

Astrid waited for the arrival of supplies as she climbed to the top of a Mayan temple to see a sacrifice area. She climbed up a flight of stairs and opened up the door to a room that was set up for her.

"Fucking demented ooga booga motherfuckers." Astrid said to herself. She set her helmet aside and ran her fingers through her hair, letting it loose around her; she unstrapped her armor and took of her boots. She put her feet up and relaxed. She stared at the roof for a few minutes before starting to tear up.

Astrid reached into her bra, she took out a picture of a brown haired woman, beautiful and smiling face. She leaned on the side of the recliner she was sitting on, holding up her head with her hand. She stared at the picture, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"My dear sister…I miss her so much…Myra…I hope you're safe."

* * *

 **Running around at the speed of the sound…**

Mercury zoomed around the Greek pantheon, looking for Athena, he saw Ao Kuang fishing.

He saw Sun Wukong and Thanatos sparring. He didn't see Hades, he might have been up on Mt. Olympus, but he was far too scared to go up there.

He saw Kukulkan ready to leave somewhere, with Morrigan helping him pack up, he didn't know or want to know where Kukulkan was heading. He managed to spot Chronos enter his portal to the void, which made Mercury shiver.

He made it to the roman pantheon, he saw that it was already being renovated, and was being set up and reinforced for the benefit of the Iron Legion, he immediately ran off when he saw Osiris, Fafnir, Agni and Scylla playing cards, Scylla was winning.

He also saw Ah Puch taking a piss in the river, which he suddenly felt extreme pity for the fish.

He went to the Mayan pantheon, which was also being renovated; the Iron Legion was transforming the natural environment to a base. Mercury saw a black haired woman with armor speaking with Kali.

He went to the Hindu pantheon, he saw Vamana preparing for something, but he did not know what. He spotted Bakasura feasting on some fish in the river; Mercury didn't want any part of it. He thought about warning Vamana that a god of Chaos was nearby, but he remembered he was being watched, he kept going with worry.

He made it to the Chinese pantheon, he saw Neith wandering around, as well as Guan Yu, Xing Tian, Ne Zha. Mercury wanted to speak to his allies, but he had to remember about the tracker. Medusa and Arachne would be suspicious if he even stopped moving for a long period of time. He kept going.

He made it to the empty and barren Egyptian pantheon, he spotted Thoth working on something. He went onto the Japanese pantheon, there he saw Rajin, walking into a temple.

"That's where he came…home." Mercury whispered to himself.

He looked around the pantheon; he spotted Susano, talking in a group of Iron Legion captains. He also saw Izanami with him. Mercury kept on running.

He made it to the Norse pantheon. He saw Odin and Poseidon discussing about something, he saw Sol playing catch with Ratatoskr, and Vulcan hard at work making tools and inventions. He also saw Rama praying, most likely for his home.

He ran more and spotted Artemis, Chang'e, and Terra off in the distance. He also spotted a blur and a trail of dust moving just as fast as he was; he wondered what could match his speed. He spotted Nox, and Ymir as well, Fenrir was asleep with them too.

He looked all over but he could not find Athena, he ran faster, he double, triple, quadruple, quintuple checked all the pantheons within 1 hour. He could not find Athena. He returned to Arachne and Medusa.

"I couldn't find her..."

"Yes…Well we don't need you anymore, an ally of the Chaos side found Athena for us." Arachne grinned.

"W-What?!" Mercury blurted out.

"Yes…Sobek here took a "tour" around Mt. Olympus and saw her fighting with her brother Ares. She is badly injured, tired, and weak. She will be easy prey and easy revenge…" Medusa cackled.

"So…Can I go know?" Mercury tried to escape before Medusa and Arachne remembered what they were going to do afterwards.

"NO!" Arachne quickly wrapped Mercury with spider webs and pushed him against a wall. Arachne planted her lips against Mercury's lips. Mercury nearly had a heart attack at the feel of Arachne's tongue trying to break through his mouth.

But Mercury was sure he wasn't gonna get taken over by no goddamn spider.

"BLAUH! GHAH!" Mercury threw a hard punch, cracking Arachne's skull.

"..."

Arachne crunched her neck back in place, she had black blood all over her face.

"Aw. I wanted some real sex…not with a tail." Arachne glanced at Medusa.

Medusa looked at Mercury.

"Like we said, you have out lived your usefulness. It wasn't nice knowing you…" Medusa took of her mask and turned Mercury to stone. She then fired 3 arrows, blowing up the statues head.

"Thank you Sobek, want to come help us kill Athena?" Arachne asked.

"I got nothing better to do." Sobek replied.

* * *

 **Running around at the speed of sound as well...**

Nemesis sped up as Hel began to wake up. She didn't want to deal with a screaming demon over her shoulder. Especially when Hel is on her whiny good side.

Nemesis breathed in through her nose, out through her mouth, heavily.

"COME ON! FASTER!"

Nemesis leaned forward and took off forward, sending out a shockwave around her. She finally saw the palace appear over the horizon.

"ALMOST!"

Hel began to wake up, her hair all over her face. Nemesis slapped on a respirator on Hel's mouth before she woke up, so she could actually breath.

"Ow….Ugh…W-WHERE AM I!? WHAT IS HAPPENING! NEMESIS! WHY ARE YOU CARRYING ME! WHAT IS HAPPENING! AHHHHHAHAHHHHAH!" Hel yelled.

"OH SHUT UP HEL, I'M TRYING TO GET YOU TO ODIN'S PALACE, YOU ARE INJURED, PLUS YOU WERE GONNA FREEZE TO DEATH IF WE WAITED FOR YOU TO GET UP. AND SHUT UP BEFORE YOUR RESPIRATOR FALLS OFF AND YOU BREATH IN SO MUCH AIR THAT YOUR LUNGS EXPLODE." Nemesis shouted.

Hel began to cry, her respirator fell off. Hell suddenly breathed in a huge amount of air. Her lungs exploded and her heart detonated. Hel stopped kicking as she flopped over Nemesis's shoulder, she died immediately.

"THERE IS NO WAY YOU JUST DIED LIKE THAT!" Nemesis shouted in shock, she lost her breathing pattern and collapsed.

Nemesis accidentally dropped Hel's body, it splat against the ice, releasing a bunch of blood and pieces of lung from Hel's mouth.

Nemesis face planted on the ice, breaking it. Both Nemesis and Hel fell through.

"MMH! MMHMPH!" Nemesis yelled and drowned, she looked in front of her to see Hel's body surrounded by a cloud of red. There were gallons upon gallons of blood flushing out of Hel's mouth.

"HEL! NUUOOAH-GHNGHMHPH!" More water entered Nemesis' mouth, the ice cold water making it hard to move. Nemesis began to freeze.

Nemesis and Hel slowly started to fall deeper under the frigid water. Nemesis had her hand out in frony of her, her vision slowly faded to black as her hand began to close, she began to die alongside the already late Hel.

Suddenly, a fiery body entered the water. It evaporated the water around it. A warm hand grabbed Nemesis's wrist. The figure flew out of the water and carried Nemesis with it.

It was Sol and Ratatoskr.

"Nemesis! Are you okay!? Please talk to me!"

"Give her CPR!" Ratatoskr squeaked.

"Okay!"

Sol bent over and gave Nemesis mouth to mouth CPR, releasing hot air into Nemesis's lungs, warming her up, she pumped her chest.

"Come on! Come on! I know your there Nem!"

Sol gave Nemesis more mouth to mouth, and then pumped her heart more.

"Come on! COME ON!"

Nemesis regained her consciousness during her CPR, but she was far too cold to move, or open her eyes. She felt hot air enter her mouth, go down her esophagus, and warm up her body from the inside. She felt something ward up against her mouth. Nemesis began to try and figure out what it was by touching it with her lips.

Sol immediately moved back "What are you doing!?"

"GAHHAH!" Nemesis opened her eyes, the warm sensation was Sol's lips.

"S-Sorry! I swear I didn't know it was you. I'm super cold, and having something warm near me really felt comforting."

"I…I saw that Hel died…" Sol looked at the hole in the ice, and saw that a little bit of the water was red with Hel's blood.

"Yeah…I tried to get her to Odin's palace because she was really hurt after fighting herself to help the New Order, she wanted to stay on her good side, but her bad side kept hurting her from the inside…she wasn't looking too hot."

"How did she die?"

"I was running really fast, so fast in fact, air was traveling by us rapidly, making it hard to breathe. She screamed to loudly that her respirator came loose and unstrapped. It fell off and she breathed in too much air in at once…ending in a horrible and probably painful internal injury that cost her life." Nemesis explained.

"I see…do you have anyone with you?"

"Yeah, Artemis, Chang'e, and Terra aren't too far. We should go get them."

"Alright. There is an outpost not too far, I passed by it. I saw a car we can take and maybe get some food and water." Sol proposed.

"Alright. Let's go, then we look for Artemis and the others." Nemesis responded as Ratatoskr began to follow Sol, Nemesis looked back at the hole in the ice and frowned.

"Damn it Hel..."

Nemesis walked behind Sol and Ratatoskr, shivering. She wrapped herself up in her own arms, her entire body was shaking, her teeth were chattering, it was hard to move her legs.

"Hm?" Sol turned around, Nemesis kept walking. The Sun Goddess smiled.

"Huh?" Nemesis whimpered as Sol hovered toward her.

"Come on. I'll help you stay warm." She smiled warmly.

Sol put her arm around Nemesis, who rested her head on her shoulder, letting the warm and fuzzy sensation soothe her frozen body.

"Thank you."

* * *

 **Nearing Odin's Palace…**

"Come on! We're almost there! Just a few more miles." Artemis said as she helped Chang'e up a small ridge.

"Oh…I am so very tired of this…when will we reach the bearded man's palace…?" Chang'e whined.

"Hey, at least you're talking more now! Relax princess, we're almost there." Artemis responded.

"At least we are making lots of progress, let's take a small break. I can use a little nature magic and make us something special." Terra teased.

"Blow your own head off." Artemis crossed her arms; she turned to Chang'e and talked to the Jade Rabbit.

Terra, opened a hole in the ground, she made water appear, and using the heat of the planet, made it into a hot sauna, she flexed her thighs, she lit a small fire using 2 stones and fueled it with carbon she compressed.

"See? The power of earth and mother nature herself." Terra teased as everyone began to take off all their clothes.

Everyone was in their bra and panties. Terra had massive jugs and a juicy pair of thighs, Artemis with a curvy, attractive posture, and Chang'e with her grace and soft skin.

All 3 of the girls slid into the natural hot spring Terra made.

"Ah...Oh boy...now this...this is relaxing." Artemis put her hands behind her head.

"Yes…Yes it is." Terra laid back and straightened her hair.

* * *

 **At Odin's Palace…**

"Where did Sol run off too?" Poseidon grunted as he finished boiling water for noodles.

"Ratatoskr and her went off to go find fish. I'm not too sure what's taking them so long." Odin responded as he read his newspaper, the mortals all in a crisis over the war.

"I am sure they are fine. I sense they have actually found a good catch." Rama commented.

"Well hopefully your right." Poseidon sighed.

"Where is Vulcan?" Odin put down his newspaper.

Vulcan hammered down on a deadly new sentry he built. It was much more powerful than anything he built. He would use it in battle, but not against the Gods of Chaos.

"Ah yes…it's a beauty."

* * *

 **On the road to Valhalla…**

Loki was nearly falling asleep at the wheel as Aphrodite, who was in the passenger seat, was sound asleep.

Isis, Ra, and Bastet were all in the back, completely silent.

Loki finally broke the silence.

"Why so much hate within this family? Neith is your mother isn't she Ra?"

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

"Well Sobek ended up fine, but you? Oh no. You fucked everything up with your children. Bastet feels like you don't love her, and Isis tricked and mislead you, which is why I am fond of her…and the only one you are proud of is Anhur, who I heard from Thor is dead." Loki responded.

"This is all true, I do not favor my children, Bastet, you are not so bad if you weren't so whiney and self-conflicted."

"I like to think about my actions dad!" Bastet snapped at Ra. "Jeez…sometimes I swear you're not even on our side…"

The car went silent. Ra's eyes widened slightly as he exhaled.

"Alright, well, we are not THAT far, we should take a short cut through the small little river instead of having to go through the borders of the Hindu pantheon." Loki suggested.

"Sure." Isis responded.

"I don't know…we should check on the Hindu pantheon. They seem…unprotected." Bastet commented.

"We don't have time, let's go through the river." Ra snapped.

"Hmm…as much as I hate to say it…my sister has a point, let's quickly drive by the Hindu pantheon." Isis added.

"Alright then, but we are storing the car far away from the civilizations. Those Hindu's are weird." Loki said as he turned directions toward the Hindu pantheon.

* * *

 **Also on the trail to the Valhalla…**

"Ugh…this is so tiring." Nu Wa grunted.

"You can hover can't you? Just do it." Bellona commented.

"I do not want to feel superior to any of you…I want to be equals…" Nu Wa muttered.

"It's alright Nu Wa! I'm doing it! And they don't feel bad." Amaterasu commented.

"Very well." Nu Wa hovered alongside Amaterasu, who was clearing her hair out of her eyes with strict eyes and a slow hand.

"Hey, what's on your mind Amaterasu, I can tell something is up." Hou Yi asked.

"I am just wondering how my home pantheon is doing. I hope it is safe."

"It probably is, I hope…Susano is part of the…you know what. And Izanami isn't much better. That kappa is evil and annoying as we know it, he must be part of Chaos too." Bellona only made Amaterasu worry even more.

"Um…Y-You should probably go check on them using the portal the Norse have! And help Rajin defend your homeland! D-Don't you think…" Bellona stammered, realizing she said the wrong thing.

"Yes. I will do that, but for now let's keep going!" Amaterasu grabbed Bellona's hand and pulled her along, while Nu Wa, Hou Yi, Freya, Anubis, Erlang Shen, and Kumbkarna followed not too far behind.

* * *

 **Atop Mt. Olympus…**

Athena was on all fours, holding her side, her eye barely glowing a weak yellow.

Ares sat up against a wall, his eye a fading red color.

"END EACH OTHER!" Hades shouted as he struck the 2 heavily injured and tired gods with a beam of dark magic.

"AAAHHHH! AUUAHHH…AGHH…" Athena moaned.

"AOOW! AUUGHHH!" Ares grunted.

Athena managed to get on one knee and pick up her spear, she used the spear to wearily hold and stand herself up.

Ares lay up against the wall; he reached for his shield but failed to do so.

Athena tried to take a step forward but collapsed soon after the attempt; she stumbled and fell right on top of Ares, both far too exhausted to fight any longer. Athena rested her head on Ares's stomach.

"Brother…end this...I'm right here. Just snap my neck and end this for the both of us..." Athena moaned weakly.

"Sister…I-I cannot move...You can...Stab we with you dagger...you can end this..."

Athena closed her eyes as she breathed heavily on top of Ares.

Ares stared at the ceiling, arms at his side, half dead.

"I will end both of you if you do not keep fighting until one of you falls!" Hades yelled angrily as he pulled Athena off of Ares and threw her against a wall. Hades kneecapped Ares in the face.

"Arm yourselves! End one another rightly!"

Athena sprawled out on the ground, she rested her eyes.

Ares fell to his side, he rubbed his jaw as he sat back up against the wall and zoned out.

"Damn. They look horrible, tough luck?" Morrigan teased Hades, she drank some wine.

"They are both half dead, and extremely injured, tired, exhausted. I don't care. One will die, and I will watch." Hades insisted as he crossed his arms and waited for the next move.

* * *

 **The Hindu Pantheon…**

Vamana glanced over the horizon and looked at the Hindu army. He prayed for the best, as the faint figure of an Omicron could be seen coming from the Mayan pantheon up north, and another Omicron coming from the south horizon, where the Roman pantheon is.

The Hindu pantheon was trapped, surrounded by the Mayan and Roman pantheon, and nearby the Greek pantheon. It was certain doom, but Vamana would not go down without a fight.

* * *

 **Alright! Another midnight upload! Not bad for me huh? I hope you guys liked this chapter, to really enjoy this, you have to picture and imagine the scenes and fights and dialogue and all that other stuff in your head, that's what I do.**

 **R.I.P Chaac**

 **R.I.P Xbalanque**

 **R.I.P Hun Batz**

 **R.I.P Mercury**

 **R.I.P Hel**

 **So yeah! It's much easier to picture the gods in your head because, if you play Smite, you know how they look like. But for the human characters it can be kinda hard, even with my detailed descriptions.**


	12. Chapter 12 - Saving Her

**Updated/Polished Chapter**

 **Alright so…I got my first negative review, but I like reading criticism, it is the only way to improve and learn and see what you are doing wrong! Thank you for the review, it helps!**

 **Remember, keep leaving your reviews, I love reading them, and will try to respond to some of them! Thanks! Here's Chapter 12!**

* * *

 **The Japanese Pantheon…**

Susano walked out of his house, he was snacking on a cookie.

"Ah...not a bad day today." Susano said to himself as we walked around his house and looked at her sister's old garden, which he still took care of and watered.

"I wonder where she is now…"

Suddenly a pool of blood and a red fog appeared right behind Susano, he knew what it was, he crossed his arms and put his head down as Izanami appeared behind him. Izanami stared at Susano, waiting for a greeting.

Susano grunted. "What are you here for mother?"

"I am merely here to visit my dear son, the only one of my children who is on the same side as I am." Izanami glared.

Susano turned his head to look at his mother over his shoulder. "I know you are here to ask me for something mother. I am not some idiot."

"Oh fine, I won't lie to you I am here to ask you for something." Izanami finally admitted.

"What is it this time? Send father another message? Go torment some human civilizations so you can get more company? Water your hideous weeds?" Susano guessed everything that he has previously done for his mother.

"No…actually it is something different…it is something top secret. Only that Rajin knows about it, but he does not know it is I, Izanami, doing it."

"What? What are you doing? And how does he not know it's you?" Susano asked with extreme curiosity with what his mother was up to.

"He does not know it is me because of this." Izanami went underground, Susano could hear things being moved around and Izanami tripping on something. He rolled his eyes and began tapping his foot with his arms crossed.

Izanami resurfaced wearing an outfit that looked horrifying, something from a horror movie.

Susano rose an eyebrow "Wow mom, you look better like that than you do normally" Susano teased.

"Oh shut up! Now look…I captured one of our Chinese brethren and started to experiment and torture them horribly, I know it sounds bad but it is actually very fun! I have been studying how they were reborn with wings and immortality. It is very interesting, I have cast a spell in the area where they are tortured, experimented, and tested on to make it an AFA." Izanami explained, Susano was silent.

"And I stole an Amulet of Reincarnation from The Arena and put it on her. I have killed them many times and in many different ways as well." Izanami explained.

"WHAT?! !YOU TORTURE ONE OF THE CHINESE PANTHEON GODS! Wings? Reborn? Who are you torturing…" Susano yelled, even he was surprised.

"Her name is Jing Wei, I have a laboratory under my house, I keep her in a cell. Then I do horrible tests on her and experiments, as well as when I'm bored I kill her repeatedly."

"By the heavens mother…you have such a perverted sentimentality…you are insane…" Susano growled as he clenched his fist tighter.

"My, My Susano…I thought you of all people would not care. Apparently you do. Oh well, it does not matter. PLUS! She should be thanking me! She reincarnates with her body fully healed, beautiful, and as young as it always will be! The only thing wrong is that she remembers what I do to her, and by now she is traumatized and broken or whatever." Izanami joked.

"It does not matter if her body and appearance is restored! It can be as beautiful and pretty or whatever, but it is her mind that counts! What do you do to her?!" Susano shouted.

"Well…I chain her to walls, and torture her really. And I lay her down on lab tables and do tests and experiments on her body parts and internal organs or whatever, I also have many different ways to kill her!"

"BE MORE SPECIFIC!"

"Okay fine...Let me just remind you that she's awake and conscious during all this."

"Okay..." Susano braced himself."

"I cut her open and do some surgery on her insides and organs. I cut and rip out intestines, I pierce and pop vital organs. I rip them out and squeeze the blood out of them, and into her mouth! I love the way she screams and gags in horror." Izanami laughed.

Susano stared at his mother with wide eyes and an open jaw.

"I cut off her hands and feet. Sometimes just her entire arms and legs. One time I left her as just a torso and head! She stayed alive for 5 seconds in that state. I make her eat her own body parts, and make her drink bleach and gasoline."

Susano began to grit his teeth in anger.

"I burn her alive, I gas her, freeze her, drown her, electrocute her, stab her, cut her. I've sliced her up into small little pieces and put her back together like a jigsaw puzzle! I throw and push her into walls and pits full of spikes. I crush her with walls that slowly close in on her. I smash her head into pieces with anvils!"

Izanami smirked at her terrified son.

"I throw electric water on her, I taze her, I cut her breasts open...or even just sometimes rip them right off her pretty little chest! I stick many different things up...both of her holes, such as forks, knives, screwdrivers, wrenches, jars of mayonnaise. I slit her wrists, cut her throat open, pull out her tendons, I rip off her wings, gauge out her eyeballs, cut her tongue off, make her drink her own blood." Izanami continued, she scratched her head, trying to think of more things she'd done with Jing Wei.

"Let me see...I've drugged her, she's died of overdosing a lot. I feed her to hungry dogs, alligators, lions, and polar bears. I've made her get crushed and pummeled by gorillas and elephants even! I rip out her teeth and crush her feet with Iron greaves. I sometimes just straight up beat her to death with a baseball bat, or crowbar or something." Izanami shrugged.

Susano was staring at the ground, his body twitched a little.

"Y-You...You're a monster..."

"What? Too much?" Izanami giggled.

"W-What is it you want me to do...Just tell me, so I can get you out of my sight." Susano snapped back.

"It's simple. All I want you to do is watch her for me while I go to the Norse pantheon for a few days and check on Nox's outpost she set up. She had Ymir and Bakasura over there, although think Bakasura left to go see what is happening over at his pantheon…or that's where he was heading last time I checked…" Izanami held her chin.

"Ugh…fine. I guess that's a good thing for the poor girl since she won't have to deal with you." Susano grunted.

"Yes! Yes it is! I already told her someone is coming to watch over her, she didn't say anything…so I just told her to think of it as a vacation from the pain." Izanami exclaimed.

"It probably is." Susano shook his head.

"Well, let's get going!"

* * *

 **In Izanami's basement…**

"Alright! We are here!" Izanami shouted.

"I'll be back in a few days, take good care of her! And remember, if you get bored, all my tools are right over there and she is in her cell! Buh Bye!" Izanami yelled as she disappeared into the underworld.

"Goddamn she's crazy…" Susano said as he began to look around his mother's "Lab".

"Yack! Smells like complete and utter shit in here." Susano covered his nose with his sleeve.

Susano looked at the chemicals and lab materials lying around. He saw bloody tools and knives, all covered with both fresh and dried blood. Some weapons were spiked and had left over guts on them, some weapons were unsharpened, as were a painful thing to get killed by, they were covered in blood too.

"Oh man…"

Susano wandered more as he started to open up different rooms. He opened up a room with a large pool.

"Drowning."

Susano found a room with a floor of spikes.

"Ouch. My mother probably makes her walk on this barefoot…or just pushed her on them." Susano grimaced, the spikes had blood on them.

Susano found a similar room with walls and a roof of spikes, the walls could close in, and turn the poor girl into a pancake.

"Ouch again."

Susano found a freezer and boiler room.

"Freeze and Burn."

Susano found a room with an electric chair and a death bed. He also saw a small corner that had a kiddy pool filled with electric water.

Susano explored more, and found a room with a long drop, he assumed Izanami would push her off and make her die from the fall. He found many other rooms, blood and guts all over the walls and floor.

"This entire place is horrible." Susano said to himself.

He began to walk towards a dark hallway, that had a dim light at the end of it. He passed by and saw an outfit on an armor stand.

The outfit was a blue and green shirt, skirt, gloves, boots, hair bands, and some panties and bra's.

"Must be hers."

Susano walked farther down the hallway and finally saw a cell.

"Oh no…"

Susano turned on the light, and there she was. Jing Wei, laying on the ground, bloody, beat up, abused, raped, bruised, broken boned, and exhausted. She was missing an arm, blood pouring out from the wound like a hose that was left running and was left on the ground.

"She said you would reincarnate and be fully healed." Susano whispered.

Jing Wei stayed silent as she twitched a little. She opened her eyes, and stared at Susano.

"I know this sounds bad, but just kill yourself, you'll come back fully healed. Sure you'll still remember everything. But at least you won't look like this."

Jing Wei slowly turned her hand to point at a knife that was lying to far away for her to reach it.

"Do you want me to kill you? It will be less scary, and it will surely be less painful then stabbing yourself."

Jing Wei lay motionless on the ground, she blinked.

"Fist for yes, flat on the ground for you'll do it yourself." Susano tried to help make things easier.

Jing Wei slowly curled up her hand into a weak fist.

"Alright…close your eyes."

Jing Wei closed her eyes and Susano took out his Katana and entered the cell. It smelled like blood and vomit, but at this point Susano was nose blind. He raised his sword and brought it down on Jing Wei's neck, decapitating her.

"Gods…I haven't killed in so long…" Susano said, putting away his sword.

Jing Wei's body stayed there for a few seconds before turning to dust and disappearing in the air.

Susano stood there waiting for Jing Wei to come back.

Suddenly, a bright light appeared on a pad in the corner of the room, on top of the pad, appeared Jing Wei, fully healed, beautiful face, young and attractive body. But she seemed exhausted and scared to step off the pad. She was only wearing a bra and a pair of panties that were both white, other than that, completely naked, loose hair, barefoot, no other clothes or accessories.

Her body was sleek and curvy, she was clean and unharmed. Izanami didn't lie. Susano didn't get it, she looks normal now, but Izanami does so many different things to her, it ruined Jing Wei.

"Are you feeling better?" Susano asked.

Jing Wei looked up and backed up against the wall, a horrified expression on her pretty face.

"Hey! Relax, I'm not gonna hurt you. I'm just here to watch you." Susano said calmly with his hand out to reach her.

Jing Wei's lips trembled, her eyes were filled with tears and a look of fear.

"Trust me. Izanami is…unfortunately…my mother. But I am different, I won't hurt you. I heard your name was Jing Wei. Is that correct?" Susano said smoothly.

Jing Wei closed her mouth and stared right at Susano, then at the floor. It was covered in blood.

"Hmm…don't want to get dirty huh. Here, I'll clean all this up."

Jing Wei watched as Susano mopped up all the blood and cleaned her entire cell. He cleaned up all the guts and blood, all the vomit and dirt. He let the floor dry before doing a second pass, making the floor of the cell look clean and smooth.

She watched as Susano replaced her dirty and uncomfortable pillow with a clean and white one. Jing Wei slept on the floor, not anymore. Susano made a small bed frame from wood that Izanami would use to hit Jing Wei with and then stab her with splinters.

He found a dirty mattress Izanami would use to smother Jing Wei with, he cleaned it with some rain and freshened it up with some soap and warm water, he summoned a cloud that blew a soft wind, drying everything he had just washed. Susano put the new bed and pillow in the corner of the room. He replaced the light bulb in her lamp with a powerful, new bulb.

He swept the floor, he cleaned and scrubbed the walls, he took out all the knives and daggers and put them somewhere else.

"Be right back."

Jing Wei watched Susano walk out of her cell; she was still in the corner, standing on her reincarnation pad. She looked around the room, the floor and walls were clean and spotless, she had a new and clean bed, with a fluffy new pillow and soft covers, and a thin little cloth blanket.

The cell was bright with the light from the 150 watt bulb Susano put in her lamp. Her table free of knives, instead, water, bread, and some fruit, as well as some books. The table itself reworked and fixed. Her once broken chair, fixed and ready to sit and read on.

Jing Wei couldn't believe what this man was doing for her. She inched toward the bed and ran her delicate, soft hand through its cold and comfortable covers. She sat down on it and gasped at the feeling of a bed.

"I'm back!" Susano shouted.

Jing Wei jumped off the bed and hit the ground; she scrapped her knee and hurt her elbow. She raised her hands over her face and closed her eyes.

"Woah, woah! I'm not gonna hurt you! Relax already! You know…you should try talking." Susano said as he held a bunch of different things.

Susano set down a large carpet on the floor, Jing Wei stood up and felt the carpet with her soft little feet. She wiggled her toes and rubbed her feet against the carpet, gathering static electricity. She shivered a little.

Susano next installed a bookshelf and put in a bunch of different book. He hung up some pictures of nature on the walls, pictures of trees, and hills, the ocean, and the sunset. Jing Wei ran up to the pictures and stared at each one for a few moments.

"You miss the outside…don't you."

Jing Wei stared at Susano for a few seconds. Her lips began to tremble, as for the first time, she was speaking normally, not screaming and crying.

"Wh….Why did you do this for me…you don't even know who I am…" Jing Wei whispered.

"I did it because I felt pity…I couldn't believe what my mother was doing to you…you're so young Jing Wei, you don't deserve any of this."

Jing Wei kept staring, her eyes started to tear up. Her hands turned into fists as she began to cry. She ran towards Susano and fell into his arms. She hugged him deeply.

"Thank you! Thank you so much…" Jing Wei cried as Susano caressed her head and patted her on the back.

"It's no problem. I just did what was right. Here, I can tell you miss the outdoors, let's get you out of here for a while."

Jing Wei's eyes widened as a sudden feeling of happiness came over her.

"Come on. Follow me." Susano said as he extended his hand.

Jing Wei placed her soft and small hand into Susano's strong and powerful gauntlet of a hand.

Susano helped Jing Wei up the stairs as she closed her eyes. The sunlight hit her skin.

"Come on, open up them eyes." Susano said trying to cross his arms, but Jing Wei wouldn't let go. She opened her eyes at the beautiful sight of the sun; she took in huge amounts of clean, fresh air. She felt the grass with her feet. She stared at the distant ocean, she pondered the mountains, she worshipped the sun, and she felt the light breeze on her smooth skin.

"It's...…beautiful." Jing Wei muttered. She turned to Susano and gave him another hug.

"Thank you for being so kind to me…I thank you sir."

"Cut it out with that sir stuff, call me Susano."

"Okay…Susano, thank you…thank you so much. I have never been happier in my life to see the sun and the outdoors. You completely changed the look of my cell, made it look like a comfortable room. You did so much for me when you don't even know me."

"To be honest…you remind me of my younger sister, when I used to take care of her. That's why I felt so much sympathy for you. But I am happy that you are feeling better."

Susano looked at Jing Wei's Reincarnation Amulet.

"You should probably keep that on. Izanami told me that this entire area is an AFA, which means you are technically immortal right now."

"Yeah…I know." Jing Wei looked at herself and completely forgot she was still only in a white pair of panties and a bra.

Jing Wei let go of Susano's hand.

"I should put some clothes on!"

Jing Wei ran back inside and rushed to her old outfit.

"WOAH! Hey…I'll get you some new clothes! Those old blue one's are old and broken, and I've never been much of a clothes type of guy, which means I can't fix them. Here how about this. Stay in your room, I'll be back in an hour with some new clothes, alright?"

"Alright, hurry back! I get lonely a lot, even with Izanami constantly harassing me…"

Susano looked at the ground, his hat covering the look in his eyes.

"Jing Wei...I'm disobeying my mother. I'm going to get you out of here." He looked up at her.

"Huh? N-No way...I...Susan-Gh...Wha..."

Jing Wei couldn't speak.

"I'm not leaving you in here. I'm not going to let my mother torture and kill you anymore! It's not fair, you don't deserve it. I wouldn't forgive myself if I knew I had left a seventeen year old girl like you, in a cell to die every day." Susano said sympathetically.

"S-Susano..." Jing Wei put both her hands at her chest.

"I'm going to be teaching you how to fight. We are in a war, and you need to start getting fit."

"Why do you need to teach me how to fight? I know how to use a rapid fire crossbow! I just don't know where it is…and...what war?"

"The Gods of Chaos against the New Order. Hades had some scheme were we could all rule a section of this planet. We could all rule over humanity, and live like TRUE Gods."

"What side are you on…"

"….I…I am on the side of Chaos. My people need to learn what they did to me…and I want revenge. That is the only reason I joined this side…my sister is on the side of the New Order."

"So…you're on the bad side…"

"I want nothing to do with humanity serving me or being enslaved, I don't need the power of the fire giant, I am already strong enough without it. I don't care about destroying the New Order, I just want my pantheon and all Japanese gods who haven't joined The Arenato learn what they did to me was wrong and over-exaggerated!" Susano raised his fist in the air as lightning struck it, making Jing Wei flinch and whimper in fear. She covered her ears and shut her eyes tightly.

"Oh! S-Sorry…I didn't mean to scare you…"

"Heh, it's alright. I'll look for by crossbow so I can show you my epic skillz, while you look for some new clothes for me!"

"Alright, sounds like a plan." Susano said as he waved goodbye to Jing Wei, he would come back with some stylish clothes for the girl under the floor.

* * *

 **1 hour later…watching over Izanami's place…**

"There he goes…I wonder where he's off too…"

"I'm not too sure. Why are we doing this? Let's just go to the Norse pantheon already."

"Shut up He Bo, I'm trying to help whoever Izanami is torturing in there."

"I don't see why you care so much Awilix, I'm going to the ocean, I travel much faster by water. I will see you at the Norse pantheon."

"Wait! You're actually leaving?" Awilix muttered.

"Yes, we have been in this pantheon for 5 days, I'll see you there, trust me. Farewell for now." He Bo said as he made his way to the ocean.

"Bye…I guess…" Awilix murmured to herself.

Bacchus burped loudly.

"Ew. How do you still have beer in that thing! Oh wait…it's an endless gourd. I forgot."

"YEP! AND I CAN'T STOP DRINKING IT!" Bacchus yelled.

"Alright, wait here. I'm going to check out that basement hatch. Be right back." Awilix said as she took out her spear and sneakily made her way to the underground entrance to the basement.

"Oooookaaayyy!" Bacchus fell over. He closed his eyes momentarily, he opened them up again to see Kuzenbo smiling at him.

"Oh heeyyyy it's a fat turtle! Damn, you're fatter than I am!" Bacchus yelled.

"WHAT!" Kuzenbo yelled as he picked up Bacchus and threw him into the beach. Bacchus hit the beach and landed on his face.

"Kappa's! Drown him!" Kuzenbo yelled.

Suddenly an army of turtles grabbed Bacchus and started to scratch and hit him.

"HEY! THAT HURTS! AHH! WHAT'S HAPPENING!" Bacchus yelled.

The Kappa's dragged Bacchus underwater. He didn't emerge. He Bo formed from a whirlpool and gave Kuzenbo a thumbs up.

"Good job my friend! For Chaos!" He Bo yelled.

"Yes! Of course!" Kuzenbo shouted back.

"Make sure to take over this pantheon!"

"With the help of Susano! Of course! It will be a breeze fighting Rajin and the Samurai's. We have the Iron Legion on our side." Kuzenbo yelled back.

"Alright then, I am on my way to trample the Hindu pantheon! Kukulkan, Kali, and Bakasura are over there already!" He Bo yelled.

"Why so many gods to take over a cornered pantheon?" Kuzenbo asked.

"Vamana. He is more than meets the eye, he will turn into a giant, almost as big as our Omicrons! We need to work together to take him down!"

"Ah of course! Good luck!" Kuzenbo yelled as he dived into the water. He Bo disappeared into the water as well and began to make his way to the Hindu pantheon.

Awilix slowly opened the door, her spear in her hand. She scanned the main room, she saw Jing Wei's old outfit.

"Hello? Is anyone in here?" Awilix echoed.

There was no response.

Awilix kept wandering the basement. She saw all the tools and lab gear, there was blood everywhere. Awilix's small feet were covered in blood, not that they were ever clean anyways, she hates wearing shoes.

"Ugh…who's blood is this?"

Suddenly, Jing Wei came out from behind a corner aiming a heavily modified iron crossbow at Awilix's skill, loaded with a simple wooden cross bolt, since Jing Wei didn't have her iron bolts, or explosive bolts. She was still mostly naked; she tied her hair into two long and cute pony tails. She put on some brown boots and a white t shirt.

"It's my blood. Why you asking?" Jing Wei aimed her crossbow at Awilix.

"Hey! I'm here to help you! You're the girl getting tortured aren't you?" Awilix raised her hands in the air.

"Who are you? Why are you here?" Jing Wei tightened her grip on her crossbow.

"I'm here to get you out of here! But…I don't get it…there is so much blood all over this place, I hear your screams every night, there is blood all over the tools and there is rooms made for your torture! But…y-you look beautiful and healthy! And happy as well…" Awilix exclaimed.

"Yeah I know…my torturer left on…errands. She left her son, Susano her to "watch" me. He helped me so much, he renovated my cell into a room, and he fixed me up and showed me the outdoors for the first time in a very long time…He made me myself again. He even said he will get me out of here, teach me how to fight." Jing Wei responded.

"Oh...I see..." Awilix still had her hands in the air, the crossbow aimed at her face.

"I plan to get revenge on my torturer. I won't have ANY mercy!" Jing Wei yelled.

"So…that man was a good person?"

"For the most part, yes. But he is on the side of Chaos…which I personally see as the evil one's…"

"They are, see look. I fight for the New Order, here take this blue band." Awilix handed Jing Wei a blue band, she put it around her wrist for now.

"I'll put it on my arm when he brings my clothes." Jing Wei smiled.

"Alright….um…can you put that crossbow down…please?" Awilix muttered.

"No. I still don't know who you are." Jing Wei tightened her grip on the crossbow again.

"Woah, woah! P-Please...I'm not here to hurt you! I wanted to help you...but I see you're doing fine. So..."

Jing Wei raised an eyebrow, she slowly began to lower the crossbow.

Awilix wiggled her fingers around in the air, she slowly put her hands down.

"Okay...I'll be in my room." Jing Wei shrugged.

"Um! C-Can I...Come with you? My allies are outside...I don't like them very much." Awilix asked, then shyly rubbed her arm.

"Um...Sure." Jing Wei responded.

The Winged Goddess lied down on her soft, fluffy bed with a book. Awilix was surprised at Susano's sense of décor.

"Wow…this is the nicest cell I've ever seen." Awilix commented.

"Yeah, thanks." Jing Wei said as she held her book upside down.

"Um…you're holding that book upside dow-"

"Yeah, yeah I was just testing you." Jing Wei said as she turned her book around, and read the excerpt on the back.

"Smite: Civil War…huh…sounds boring." Jing Wei closed the book and threw it at Awilix.

"Ouch! Hey!"

Jing Wei giggled.

Awilix got up to tickle Jing Wei, the two girls became quick friends. They laughed together when they heard a deep voice from behind them.

"I see you two are having fun." Susano said as he opened the door of the cell.

"KCH! S-STAY BACK!" Awilix summoned her spear and got into position.

Susano threw the bag of clothes aside and summoned his sword.

"God of Chaos…" Awilix mumbled.

"New Order Rebel…" Susano growled.

Jing Wei jumped up and stood between the 2 gods.

"No! Stop! Don't hurt each other! Both of you seem like such nice people…I don't want you guys to get hurt…I've seen enough things done to myself, and I know I'm going to have to pick a side in this war…but for now I want to enjoy my freedom…" Jing Wei had her hands out to both of them.

Awilix and Susano stared each other down.

Before both of them unsummoned their weapons.

"Fine, truce. For now…" Susano muttered.

"Yeah for now…I know what you are planning Susano. You and that Kappa are planning to take over any resistance in the Japanese pantheon to turn it into territory of the Gods of Chaos! You're gonna have to kill me, Bacchus, and Jing Wei, and the Samurai in order to do that…"

"I don't know…I talked to Kuzenbo outside and said that his Kappa's drowned Bacchus. And there is no way I'm hurting Jing Wei."

"Yeah…sorry Awilix…even though I fight for the New Order…I won't hurt Susano unless I vitally have too." Jing Wei murmured.

"I understand, you joined the side you felt was right…I respect that Jing Wei…but I will still have to turn the Japanese pantheon in favor of the Iron Legion, eventually…I'm not ready yet." Susano responded to Jing Wei.

"Alright…did you get my clothes?"

"Of course I did! Here, go take a shower first and get yourself looking and smelling cleaner.

"Alright!"

Jing Wei took a quick shower as she Awilix and Susano bickered and had small kitty fights, up in Susano's house.

Jing Wei walked up to Susano and Awilix completely naked.

"Okay! I'm here!" Jing Wei cheered.

"WOAH! Um…okay then…here…take them…" Susano said as tipped his hat low enough to not see Jing Wei's surprisingly large, round breasts.

"Hahaha! Alright go get changed!" Awilix laughed.

Jing Wei slipped into some fresh panties and a new comfortable bra that luckily fit her. She put on an orange and green shirt and skirt, both had a golden lining. She had a cute green tassel hanging from her skirt. She put on some cute socks, with knee high green and orange boots.

"Wow...This is awesome!"

She slipped on green gloves, they fit like...a glove. She tied her hair with orange hair ties.

Jing Wei came out looking amazing. Awilix was holding a bottle of brownish-reddish hair dye, she sprayed it all over Jing Wei's hair for a few minutes until it looked completely dried and light brown.

"You can do her wings too. I'm not good with designs" Susano handed Awilix spray cans of green and orange dye.

"Alright then." Awilix responded as she started spraying Jing Wei's wings green at the top, and the rest orange.

"BOOM! Done! You look great Jing Wei!" Awilix cheered.

 ***Appearance: Reborn Jing Wei Skin***

"Thanks! And thank you Susano…you were the one who did all this for me…" Jing Wei hugged Susano.

"No problem, Awilix, you can stay if you'd like. I'm going to train Jing Wei how to fight with a katana."

"Why does she need katana training? She has that modified crossbow." Awilix exclaimed.

"Yeah…but she needs to know how to defend herself up close as well. OH! Speaking of crossbows."

Susano gave Jing Wei a quiver of silver pierced and explosive bolts.

"Woah! Thanks Susano!" Jing Wei strapped the quiver around her back.

"I also did a little work on your crossbow. I improved the firing mechanism, it shoots faster and farther now, that also means more force in your shots. I fixed the thing up and replaced the iron with some polished steel."

Jing Wei held her crossbow. "Yeah, I noticed. Thanks…again."

"Alright! Let's head to the backyard, and let's start the training!" Awilix cheered, she had completely forgotten she was in a temporary truce with a mercenary of the Iron Legion…

* * *

 **The Hindu Pantheon…**

"I don't need the assistance of all of you…I could have easily taken this pantheon on my own…" Astrid whined.

"I haven't gotten any action yet...I want to ssseee some humans cower in fear over me." Kukulkan hissed.

"Yeah, I haven't seen Serqet in a while, so I came here to kill Vamana, plus, we all know he is a good fighter, so you will need us to take him down." Kali bragged.

"Yes! He would have stepped right on you! Then I would have come after the Hindu pantheon successfully defended themselves from the Iron Legion, take your body, and feast on your delicious, tasty, scrumptious insides and skin!" Bakasura growled.

Astrid shuddered at the thought of that. "Fine. Let's just get this over with, I have 50,000 men here. Is that good enough?"

"Eassssily." Kukulkan responded.

"Alright then…let's just get his small pantheon on the Chaos map…IRON LEGION! LET'S GET MOVING!" Astrid yelled.

* * *

 **Mostly about Jing Wei and her situation, and Susano showing his nice side and actually being nice to someone! He sure babied Jing Wei this chapter, but to him, it meant something.**

 **R.I.P Bacchus**

 **Unlucky bastard huh? Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I aimed for character development with Jing Wei and Susano, as well as Awilix's curious nature. Next chapter in 4-7 days due to me going back to High School tomorrow. Alright! Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! See you guys later! ;3**


	13. Chapter 13 - The Hindu Massacre

**Updated/Polished Chapter**

 **Original Author's Note: I can't believe how much people actually like and support this story! Never thought it would work out so well…especially considering it is in the small little Smite section of the site. Nothing compared to the Pokemon and Kingdom Heart's fanfiction community. People seemed to like the break from the fighting and blood, and enjoyed having Susano show his good side.**

 **As I planned, people were wondering where Jing Wei was since she got icicled and kidnapped in the beginning. Surprisingly, some of my readers actually pointed out the references I put in the past 3 chapters.**

 **1\. Someone with an epic username actually figured out that He Bo giving Kuzenbo thumbs up was a reference to that one meme of Obama giving someone a thumbs while drinking a beer.**

 **2\. The obvious sonic references with Nemesis and Mercury.**

 **3\. Some lines that Fafnir and Thor spoke were references to 2 different things. Thor said a line similar to Team Rocket's catchphrase from Pokemon. Fafnir said a few lines referring to an Undertale music video parody of Steven Universe's original "Stronger Than You" song.**

 **4\. Osiris punching the ever living hell out of Cabraken is a reference to a punching execution in the Gears of War games.**

 **Awesome! Here's Chapter 13.**

* * *

 **Wandering through the Chinese towns…**

Neith walked through the villages of the Chinese pantheon, admiring their lifestyles and talking to different people. She caught many men staring at her thighs and body, she giggled and winked at the one's she caught to make them stumble and look away, which she found hilarious.

Neith kept walking until she spotted a young mother in poverty begging for money, her beautiful daughter sitting next to her, and her older son asleep on the side of the road. She walked up to them with a warm smile.

"Here, take this. It's not much, but it might help!" Neith dropped 10 solid gold coins into the woman's little can.

The woman eyes lit up with Determination! "Not much?! I thank you for this! Nu Wa bless you young woman!" The mother and her kids gathered around Neith.

"Oh it's no problem! I'm always happy to help! Good luck now!"

"WAIT! May I ask your name? The woman who made us go from living on the streets to a life in luxury." The woman held Neith's soft hand.

"Well…I'm not from around these parts, but…I'm actually a goddess! My name is Neith, The Weaver of Fate."

The entire block of the city went silent. Apparently Neith was a little too loud. Within seconds everyone bowed and worshipped Neith, bathing her in praise and love. She couldn't resist as she felt her worshipper count skyrocket.

" Oh! T-Thank you! Thank you everyone!" Neith blushed as she fixed her hair and tried to stop feeling so amazing.

Serqet watched from a roof as Neith gently tapped the people foreheads with her index finger, blessing them. Serqet could feel Neith's power from the roof she was on.

"Jeez, big whoop! The Weaver of Fate herself! Oh I'm Neith! I created humanity and the first versions of this world! I create and weave fate itself and can literally make or destroy the fibers of space and time by touching it with my smooth fingernail!" Serqet mocked.

"She ain't that cool. I think it's about time I end her." Serqet held one of Jing Wei's explosive bolts.

Serqet jumped off the roof and sneaked further down the road. She stuck the bolt in the side of an old house that was for rent. She would have to wait for Neith to go check it out, she knew Neith pretty well since she was among the most liked Egyptian deities.

"See how she likes this house."

Neith finally told everyone to go back to their days, but before leaving, she wanted to ask the woman something.

"What is your name? And the names of your young one's here?" Neith asked the woman.

"My name is Delia...Delia Crimson. I used to be a teacher...until...this war has unsettled many people, so they shut down the schools...I have my daughter, her name is Janelle. And my son…Logan."

Neith looked at Logan, a roughed up teenager, recently turned 18, wasting his family's only money on liquor.

Neith may be a kind and beautiful person, but she has a judgmental and orderly side to her.

"Why don't you work Logan, your mother is in her 40s, about to turn 50 and she is probably not very proud of you. In my opinion, you should make yourself useful to your family and get a job, not turn yourself into some useless little drunk piece of shit blocking the way to the market with your messy cot." Neith snapped.

Neith's harsh judgement took Logan by surprise. But he stood his ground.

"A goddess from another religion. I don't care about what you say; I don't even believe that you have powers. Show me." Logan pointed his finger into Neith's chest.

"Fine." Neith responded bluntly as she suddenly summoned her bow from thin air aimed it Logan.

"WOAH! WOAH!" Logan put his hands in the air. "Wait…it's empty, and your quiver is empty!"

Suddenly, a white blur formed on the bow, the white blur formed a sharp golden arrow.

"Nevermind."

"Wanna see something else!" Neith unsummoned her bow and arrow and back flipped, nearly kicking Logan in the face, but a white magic blew him off his feet, he flew back a solid 5 meters, and into a stack of apples, he hit the ground and apples spilled on the floor all around him.

Neith landed on her feet, she was on top of a roof.

"Bye! It was nice meeting you Delia and Janelle!" Neith shouted as she launched up onto the next roof. Delia and Janelle waved goodbye, as Logan got in trouble with the store clerk for ruining his stack of apples.

Neith jumped off the roof, assassins creed style, she front flipped last second and landed swiftly on her feet. She looked up and saw a large, abandoned house.

"Huh, let's see what's in here." Neith kicked open the door to the house.

"I knew she would come in here…" Serqet whispered to herself as she looked through the window, she punched the explosive bolt and jumped out of the way, blowing a hole in the house.

"HA! Got her." Serqet got up and dusted herself off. She suddenly saw a shadow arise from under a stack of rubble. It was Neith.

"What!" Serqet shouted as she pounced on Neith.

"AH! Serqet! I am so happy to see yo-" Neith didn't dare finish her sentence as Serqet released her wrist blades.

"Wait. What!?" Neith shouted as she dodged left, barely getting out of the way from getting stabbed by Serqet.

"Come here!" Serqet shoulder rammed Neith into a wall and tried to stab her with her wrist blades. Neith blocked it with her bracers, she followed up with a right hook, then a left kidney punch, she pushed Serqet and roundhouse kicked her side, making her topple over.

"AH! Oof…Agh…Alright then…let's dance." Serqet lunged at Neith slashing at her neck.

"Serqet! Go away! I'm not trying to-WOAH!" Neith dodged Serqet's blade from slicing her throat open.

"HIYAH!" Neith clocked Serqet right in the jaw with a devastating left hook. Serqet recovered and charged Neith into a wall and kneecapped her vagina.

Neith crouched over in pain, moaning. "Uh...S-Serqet..."

"What! That hurt?! HAHA!" Serqet grabbed Neith by the collar and was about to snap her neck until she felt Neith grab her by the arms and throw her over her shoulder.

Serqet landed on her back and received a boot sole on her face as Neith kicked her.

Serqet launched upwards and threw poison daggers at Neith, who matrixed one of them and deflected another with her bracer.

Neith raised her hand forward as it began to glow white, the ground below Serqet's feet turned into a misty white before exploding under her. Serqet crouched over, enduring intense pain and discomfort from the worlds weaves detonating with power right under her.

"Huh…you're gonna have to try a little harder than that." Serqet taunted as she wiped blood from her mouth.

"Bring it Tiffany!" Neith pointed at Serqet and signaled her to come over to her.

Serqet launched at Neith and tackled her.

After Serqet struck Neith in the nose multiple times, Neith finally caught her wrist, she broke off one of her blades and shoved it into Serqet's shoulder.

"AAAHHHH!" Serqet yelled in pain.

Neith grabbed the other blade, but Serqet retracted it. Serqet's tail aimed at Neith as it zipped forward for a sting attack. Neith moved her head to the side as the tail hit right next to her ear.

"Gimme!" Neith grabbed the tail, she held on tightly. Serqet lifted Neith into the air, then slammer her own tail down.

"GAH!" Neith gut out as she hit the floor, it cracked every time Serqet slammed her down.

"AUGH! AAH! GHAH! Oh...UUHAH!" She cried out, she had cuts and heavy injuries all over her body, she was bleeding all over.

"NO...NO! SERQET I DIDN'T WANT TO DO THIS!" Neith yelled out, her eyes began to glow white.

"AAHHHH!" Neith bellowed in power, she became surrounded by a white aura, the light so bright that Serqet had to cover her eyes with her hands.

"AH! What the-" Serqet stammered, she could barely see.

The aura disappeared, and Serqet could see again, but The Weaver had a powerful white flare radiating from her eye.

"COME HERE!" Neith shouted, she grabbed Serqet's tail and began to pull.

"WHAT ARE YOU-AHHHAHAHHAHHAHAHHHHAAHHHHHH!" Serqet wailed and yelled as she felt a powerful and sharp pain in her ass.

"AARRGGHH! T-ALMOST….GAH!" Neith dug her heels into the wooden floor.

"NOOO! PLEASE I-GAH."

A loud ripping sound was heart, it sounded...meaty.

Neith crashed into a wall, she slid down it and hung her head low.

"Uh...What the...Uh..AH!" Neith's eyes widened as she slowly looked up, she saw Serqet, standing in shock...without her tail.

Neith had ripped it clean off.

Serqet was on all fours, crying in the worst pain she's ever felt. She couldn't inhale, exhale, blink, talk. She only felt pain and agony.

Serqet slowly looked up at Neith, anger in her eyes.

"I…am going…to KILL YOU!" Serqet took out a golden knife and drop kicked Neith, sending her flying through a window, Neith was impaled by some glass shards as she fell into the next room.

"AUAH!" Serqet grunted as she pounced on Neith but failed, she back flipped and released a shockwave of magic at Serqet.

"AH!...That won't stop me!" Serqet leaped at Neith, this time tackling her on the ground and holding the knife, blade towards the ground. Neith grabbed Serqet's wrist, trying to stop her from forcing the knife into her chest.

It was a classic; whoever-has-more-strength-gets-out-alive fight.

Serqet's eye blazed with a massive, poison green flame. Neith's eye radiated a fierce white fire. Both girls filled with Determination to win this fight, and live to see another day.

Serqet and Neith started to strain extremely hard, both their faces turning red from all the force and strength being used.

Suddenly both of the girls started to scream and shout. They yelled and strained loudly. They did this to try and bring forth every bit of strength they had in their body. Neith noticed her arm had a large glass shard stuck in it, it was bleeding, badly. Serqet was winning, slowly inching the knife closer to Neith's chest.

"AAAAAHHHHH! DIIIIEEE! CCOOMMMEE OON! CAAAAAAAHHH!" Serqet strained.

The knife slowly entering Neith's chest. It was halfway inside, almost to her heart. Just a little more….

"GAAAHH! NOOO! DDDAAAAAHHHHH!" Neith strained, her veins about to explode from the pressure.

Suddenly, Neith's eye shined a blinding white light, making Serqet lose focus. Neith rolled over and snatched the knife from Serqet by punching her. Now Neith was on top.

She grabbed the knife with 2 hands and tried to bring it down on Serqet. The Poison Goddess used both of her hands to repel the blade. Neith used her own body weight to push the knife downwards, slowly.

"Shh…Ssshhh…Give up…Come on…" Neith tried to seduce Serqet, not working. Serqet stared Neith straight in the eyes. Their eye flames touching each other.

Neith slowly inserted the knife in Serqet's chest. Inch by inch it went farther down. The farther down, the more pain Serqet felt, the more it was harder to fight back, the harder the will to live…the harder to win.

"Shh…..SShhh…it's okay…SShhh…."

"N-NO! Gauugh! Taughh…Goughh…Ohh…." Serqet's mouth filled up with blood as her grip on the knife began to loosen up.

Neith fully inserted the knife into Serqet's chest. Killing her slowly.

"Nei-th….Mmmgah…g..go-t..o…HE-L…L!" Serqet managed to mutter out before her arms let go of the knife and fell at her side.

The emotion disappeared from Serqet's face, blood spilling out of the sides of her mouth and down her neck. Neith breathed heavily, her eye faded to its normal blue color.

Neith's eyes widened as she began to cry. She left the knife in Serqet's body and stood up against a wall, she slid down it and sat up against it. She cried her eyes out.

"Goddamn it…I killed her! I killer her for fucks sake! SHIT!" Neith held and shook her head violently.

Neith covered her mouth and cried. With the other arm she held her side, which hurt immensely from how much she had strained, and how many muscles she pulled.

She stayed inside that house for 2 hours, before being able to get back on her feet. Her cloak and black shirt covered and soaked in blood. Her dark brown pants stained with blood as well. Her soft and smooth hands, dirtied with dried blood.

Neith waited until night fell. She pulled up her hoodie low over her face. She carried Serqet's body behind the house; she threw it into a river. She washed her face and hands.

She returned to the palace.

"Neith! Where have you been?" Guan Yu asked.

"I…I killed Serqet."

"What! Why!"

"She had a red band on. She tried to kill me! She was a spy. A traitor. A lost cause." Neith curled her hand into a fist.

"Hmm…I see…go take a shower, and clean your clothes. You should get some rest." Guan Yu said.

"Yeah…I will…Thanks." Neith murmured as she went off to go get herself stabilized again.

* * *

 **Phone call…**

"I haven't heard from Serqet…she isn't picking up." Kali snapped.

"I'm not sure, something is telling me she's dead. I wouldn't be surprised…oh well…I'll notify everyone else. Are you going to start the attack on the Hindu pantheon?" Nox asked.

"Marching there right now, I'll tell Kukulkan, and He Bo. Bakasura probably doesn't care and just wants something to eat." Kali responded.

"Yes…talk you later, Ymir and Izanami just spotted something. Let's see what's up." Nox hung up.

* * *

 **The Hindu Pantheon…**

Astrid had her crossbow and quiver on her back, daggers and sword on her belt. But as she marched along, she balanced her shield on her head, she was really bored.

She was looking forward to trampling the Hindu pantheon on her own, but the more she thought about fighting a huge giant man, that is stronger than an Omicron, the more she was kind of glad she had gods with her.

Astrid let out a large sigh as she walked next to the grouped up bunch of 50,000 Iron Legion soldiers.

"What's wrong Ma'am?" An Iron Legion soldier asked.

"What? Oh, it's nothing." Astrid stammered, as she was surprised the manufactured Iron Legion soldiers had human emotion and traits.

"Wow, Hades actually went out of his way to give each of you guys different looks and personalities, I gotta hand that to him." Astrid talked as if she was talking to a museum statue.

"Well…it's kinda harsh to know you were made to fight. We don't have a childhood; our first memory is being born from fire, fully donned in armor, sword and shield. But some of us can dream, you know."

Astrid was even more surprised the soldier knew about his reason to exist, and his own likely fate.

"Uh…Yeah! I guess…"

"So, what's the matter with you? You were so happy to come here and destroy the Hindu army, but know you look like you're on your way to the dentist." The soldier asked again.

"Well…" Astrid looked around with her hand raised in the air and an annoyed face. She looked back at the soldier, who looked back in confusion.

"Gods! 4 of them! To take ONE Hindu god! I mean I guess he has the ability to turn into a giant, and let's be honest we both know he's going to use that form for the entire battle." Astrid's hair gently flew in the air.

"Yeah I know, just like an Omicron right?" The soldier glanced up at the Omicron leading the army.

"Stronger I think, and only a little smaller. Doesn't make sense. But whatever right?" Astrid took of her gauntlet glove and extended her smooth hand.

The soldier shook it firmly.

"Your name soldier?" Astrid asked.

"DP-39230" The soldier responded.

"Um…I'm just gonna call you….Um...Lex!" Astrid nodded and put her glove back on. She smiled and began to balance her shield on her head again as she began to straggle behind. She could hear the excited soldier talking amongst his fellow soldiers.

"I talked to Astrid! Captain Astrid herself! I held her hand and I have a real name now!...Yeah I know right!...It's-get this-Lex!...Yeah!" She heard. She giggled as her shield sat upon her head.

"I SEE THEM! PUT YOUR SHIELDS UP, ARROW BARRAGE!" Kali yelled as she rode Kukulkan in the air.

"Alright! Get off of mee!" Kukulkan threw Kali off as he quickly descended to hover at ground level.

Kali quickly used an Iron Legion soldier as a body shield to protect herself from the arrow barrage. But this was a surprisingly large barrage, it went on for more than 5 seconds!

It kept coming, It went on, and on, and on, and on, and on. It's been a whole 30 seconds of just a dark sky full of arrows raining down upon the Iron Legion, and Kali was getting tired of holding up a body with over 20 arrows stuck in it.

"What the hell! How are they doing this?!" Astrid yelled under her shield, at least 15 arrows stuck in it, and more incoming. Her shield was reinforced, she saw some of the arrows pierce right through some of the soldier's shields, and kill them.

"I am not too sure!" He Bo yelled back as he had a shield of water over him, Bakasura, and Kukulkan. The arrows immediately losing momentum and falling out of the water.

Astrid grunted as an arrow landed right next to her foot, she tucked her head behind her shield as best she could. Even though she was a professional, it was still scary knowing a curvy arrow, or an arrow fired at an angle could kill her.

* * *

 **The Hindu Resistance base…**

"Wow, this is very impressive." Loki exclaimed as he watched the entirety of the Hindu resistance army fired arrows in perfect unity, one group fired, the other reloaded, then that group fired, and the other reloaded, it was a perfect cycle that made the sky fill up with black lines.

"This is soo cool!" Aphrodite squealed.

Ra had his arms crossed. He looked on with worry. He had an opportunity…but he decided to wait until his real allies were more in range…he was conflicted whether he should join his allies in the conquest, or wait to meet up with Nox, Ymir, Izanami, and Vulcan in the Norse pantheon.

Isis knew something was wrong with Ra, but she was more focused the Iron Legion was kept at bay. Bastet laughed at Vamana's jokes.

"And then I said: What the hell? I don't know where the eggs are!" Vamana joked.

"Hahahaha! Oh man! You are soo funny Vamana! I love the new look by the way!" Bastet laughed.

"Thanks! I feel like I can control all the elements! And that I fall in love with some random Indian girl at the age of 10…" Vamana's expression went from happy to weirded out at himself.

Bastet laughed anyways.

Loki suddenly glanced to the left, were the wall was standing that the Hindu's made out of wood. The entire base was surrounded by a wall, but it was no great wall, no archer barracks, no gate, just a wooden fence.

"Hmm…I feel like somethings up…I'll be back." He told Isis, who looked at him with a concerned expression.

Loki walked over and spotted a large spear making a whole in the wall.

"Hmm…let's see who's trying to let themselves in…" Loki made his 2 daggers appear; he held them tightly as he leaned up against the wall.

"AARGH!" A feminine voice grunted as a woman with black armor tore straight through the wall.

Loki's eyes widened as he went invisible.

"Alright, well that took long enough; let's see what's making these arrows keep our army stalled." The woman said as Kali and Kukulkan followed after her, suddenly the hole grew bigger and revealed a small group of Iron Legion soldiers behind the 2 gods and warrior.

Loki breathed steadily as he disguised himself as an Iron Legion soldier. He joined the group.

"Oh…well would you look at that. The Hindu's have some reinforcements besides Vamana." Kukulkan teased.

"Oh crap, that winged bitch sees us!"

Isis eyes widened as she shouted back to Vamana, Aphrodite, Bastet, and Ra. The Hindu archers were distracted, and stopped firing.

 ***The 2 points of view combine.***

Astrid heard a horn blow.

"CHAAARGE!" He Bo signaled his hand forward. The Iron Legion raised their swords and shields.

"RRAAAHHHH!" The soldiers cried as the charged forward. The Omicrons cut straight through the wooden wall and rushed at the Hindu's. The Hindu army dropped their bows and took out their swords and shields.

"INTO BATTLE!" Vamana pointed at the Iron Legion charge. He suddenly threw his umbrella into the center of the charge, killing the soldiers in its path.

Bastet jumped into the crowd of Hindu's and swung her whip forward, striking multiple Iron Legion soldiers at once, cutting a gaping hole in their chests.

"Aw…I'm sorry! Not." Bastet taunted as she started to strike everything around her with her razor whip.

Astrid charged forward and flanked the left side of the Hindu army with her group of soldiers. The Hindu army reacted quickly and split into 2 groups, one fighting the main fight and the other defending their left flank.

"Come on! Let's tussle!" Astrid threw her spear, impaling 2 Hindu's with it.

The Omicrons cut and stomped on the Hindu army, they tore houses and buildings apart. One Omicron cut off the top of a large guard tower and threw it at the gate.

"AH!" Aphrodite wailed as fire arrows landed around her.

"Come on, step into the light!" Isis grabbed Aphrodite by the hand and pulled her into a ring of magic.

"Dodge this!" Isis threw a spirit ball into the front lines of the Iron Legion, she detonated it, making the main Omicron and multiple soldiers in the area die with a huge blow of magic.

Loki swung his knives, and deflected Kali's daggers. He twirled around and cut Kali in the arm, he went in for a throat stab he got pushed away.

"Come on trickster! Let's fight! 1 on 1!" Kali taunted.

"Hmm…how about 1 on 2!" Loki responded as he summoned his clone, who leaped straight at Kali.

"HIYA!" Kali kicked the clone in the gut and stuck her knife through its throat.

"Too bad that wasn't me!" Loki said as he stabbed her right in the stomach, making Kali vomit out blood. She leaned forward in pain. Loki grabbed her arm and stuck it behind her back, and was about to plant his knife in her back when he got blasted back by a ball of wind.

"Not today trickssster." Kukulkan hissed.

"HA! Come on then!" Loki summoned yet another clone.

Ra stood idle and watched the entire thing go down.

"RAAAH!" He Bo yelled as he turned into a tidal wave and ravaged the territory and a huge chunk of the Hindu army, including Bastet and Vamana.

"AAAAHHHHH! I HATE WATER!" Bastet wailed.

Ra finally made his decision. The Iron Legion would make its way to Norse pantheon anyways, plus, he wanted to ask if Chronos could teleport him to the Egyptian pantheon and lead an attack there.

"Oh…Bastet, are you alright?" Ra asked, his eye glowing orange.

"F-Father…Yeah I'm fine, just a little wet…and drenched." Bastet answered.

"Well…let me dry you up!" Ra suddenly had a bright light come from his beak.

"RRAAAHHH!"

Ra released a Searing Pain from his beak, blasting Bastet right in the face, disintegrating her head off. It was so hot, there was no blood, just Bastet's headless body with smoke coming off of her body.

"Boom."

"Bastet!" Isis cried, tears in her eyes.

"Father! How could you!" She yelled out.

"Be silent!" Ra fired a Celestial Beam right at Isis, who dodged it but still felt the deadly heat.

"Aphrodite! Kiss me!" Isis yelled.

"W-What?!" Aphrodite cried.

"Just do it!" Isis yelled, she turned her head to Aphrodite and stared right at her.

Aphrodite didn't hesitate, she grabbed Isis's face and kissed her right on the lips. Isis kissed Aphrodite right back, both the girls tenderly making out until a pink glow began radiating from between their mouths as they kissed.

Isis and Aphrodite separated their lips, both looking at each other for a few seconds before turning to Ra, Isis's eye glowed a majestic yellow, Aphrodite's eye radiated a beautiful pink. The 2 girls had a pink beam between them, coming from both of their hearts. They looked around, both the Hindu and Iron Legion soldiers had raging boners.

"I'll keep you healed and healthy." Aphrodite smiled.

"Alright." Isis nodded, she turned to Ra.

"I will strike you down father!"

"See if you can." Ra pointed his staff right Isis and Aphrodite.

"Goddamn it…I don't want to do this…" Vamana looked around, he saw 6 Omicrons and a ton of Iron Legions running around the base, destroying everything and killing any Hindu warriors in their way, he stood in front of He Bo and Bakasura.

"Go get your lunch, beast." He Bo pointed at Vamana.

"With pleasure!" Bakasura launched at Vamana with his claws glowing blue.

"Oh no you don't" Vamana grinned as he suddenly began to glow, he started to enlarge in size until he was at his full power.

Bakasura landed on Vamana and bit his kneecap, nothing.

"What was that? A mosquito bite?"

Bakasura spit out gooey soldiers from inside of him, he attacked Vamana alongside his minions. Vamana kicked and punched the minions back into goo. He reached for Bakasura who kept scratching and stabbing him.

He Bo kept hitting Vamana with powerful hydro cannons and bursts of concentrated water.

Loki was up against a wall with a knife to his throat. He smiled.

"Join us Loki, I don't get why you joined the New Order…" Kali threatened Loki.

"I joined it because I really have no need for humans to obey me or riches, I am already rich enough, and I get my money from stealing from other people, which is way more fun than just…getting it. That's so boring!" Loki responded with sass.

"Being witty now are we?" Kali got closer to Loki with her dagger, Kukulkan in the background fighting Vamana alongside He Bo and Bakasura.

"You also joined so you could have some fun with your girlfriend as well…" Kali teased.

"Who Skadi? I broke up with her!"

"No you didn't."

"Yes I did!"

" _No,_ you didn't."

"Yeah I didn't…"

"Exactly!"

"Oh be quiet you smurf!" Loki disappeared from Kali's grasp and appeared behind her, he stabbed her right in the back.

"AAAHAGH!" Kali shouted in pain as she fell to the ground, immobilized and bleeding from her wound.

"No! Get back here!" Kali surrounded herself with typhoon of bloody knives. She got up and sprinted at Loki.

"Oh please no!" Loki went invisible and stabbed Kali in the stomach, then in the back again.

"GAHU! Ah…" Kali crouched on the ground as her typhoon of knives disappeared. She sprawled out on the ground, bleeding from her stomach and backside.

"How ineffective…" Loki shrugged as he ran towards Isis and Aphrodite.

"Be quiet!" Isis shouted as she flapped her wings, releasing pulse waves of energy, Ra stood in a beam of healing light.

"Alright! Let's try this again" Ra sent forth a Celestial Beam, hitting Isis directly.

"AAAH!" Isis wailed as she started to freak out that she was nearly on fire.

"Calm down Isis, you're not fried chicken yet!" Aphrodite said trying to calm Isis. Aphrodite sent forth a horde of doves, they healed Isis and attacked Ra.

"Ha! Looks like you're getting attacked by your own kind!" Loki laughed, also making Isis and Aphrodite laugh.

Ra swatted the birds away.

"Yes…keep on laughing…RRAAAA!" Ra let out a beam of heat from his beak, searing Aphrodite's side, and hitting Vamana in the back.

Both Vamana and Aphrodite yelled out in pain.

"No! AH! This hurts…it burns…AAHAHH! No…my soft skin!" Aphrodite cried, the pink chain between Isis and her blinking.

"Loki! Get her out of here!" Isis tried to get Aphrodite off her hands as Loki carried Aphrodite back to the car.

"I'm going to get you out of here." Loki looked Aphrodite right in the eyes.

"Loki...It burns...I...I can't feel my sides..."

Loki looked at Aphrodite, what he saw made his eyes and mouth open wide.

"Now it's just me and you father…" Isis glared at Ra.

"Apparently so." Ra glared right back.

Vamana struggled to keep his composure as he was getting hit from all sides. They were losing.

"AH! GET OFF!" Vamana flailed around as he was being attacked by 2 Omicrons.

He elbowed one in its mask and uppercut him into the air, the Omicron hit the ground hard as it landed on a house. He turned around and hit the other Omicron with a right hook.

The Omicron raised his sword and swung it down, Vamana blocking it with his umbrella. He cut the Omicrons head off it after making it straggle back from deflecting such a heavy blow.

"Eat this!" Kukulkan shouted as his Spirit of the Nine Winds came and swept the area, hitting many Hindu and Iron Legion soldiers. Vamana couldn't react fast enough, he was hit by the Spirit and was thrown of his feet, Bakasura jumped on Vamana's throat and cut it open with his claws, he grabbed a chunk of flesh and ate it.

"AUGH! GAAAHH!" Vamana gagged. "COME HERE!" Vamana yelled with all his rage, he grabbed Bakasura off of his throat and held him in his hand.

"What happened! You want a piece of me!" Bakasura dug his claws into Vamana's hand.

"No! I WANT TWO!" Vamana ripped Bakasura apart, black blood flew everywhere, gore against the ground, and organs and intestines landed all around as if were pine needles off a pine tree.

He Bo and Kukulkan gagged and looked away. Vamana slammed Bakasura's two pieces and stomped on them on the floor, leaving a pile of flesh, internal organs, bones, and gore, surrounded by a pool of blood.

"Vamana held his throat and looked around. His warriors where falling.

One getting his head cut off.

Another being impaled by a flaming sword.

Another being choked to death.

Another getting his throat slit.

It was a massacre, The Hindu Massacre.

Vamana took his hand off of his throat, he looked at it…covered in blood, he saw the blood squirting out in front of him, the gauge in his throat deep and fatal. He eyed down He Bo and Kukulkan, who had to watch the whole thing.

Vamana looked around once more. There was barely any Hindu warriors left, Iron Legion soldiers already celebrating. He saw Bastet's disintegrated body. Bakasura's ripped apart and smashed corpse. Kali lying on the ground bleeding out, thinking about pop tarts.

Isis retreating with Loki, who was carrying Aphrodite, who had her shoulder, and left side of torso burned, showing open flesh and muscle.

Aphrodite barely conscious, looking at her hand, it was perfect, soft, smooth, and delicate, just a little dirty, but she looked at the rest of her arm from her elbow up, burned and exposed, skin dangling off and flesh being exposed to open air. The 3 gods ran into the forest, safe from here.

"Vamana, you've lost…your pantheon belongs to the Iron legion now…and will serve on the side of Chaos.

Vamana didn't respond, he held his throat, blood seeping through his fingers. Suddenly his eyes went up as he toppled over. He lied there for a few seconds before reverting to his normal size.

Kukulkan, He Bo, and Ra looked at Vamana's body.

"Honorable." He Bo commented.

"Indeed. But we should focussss on getting the Iron Legion sssettled here." Kukulkan suggested.

"Agreed." Ra responded.

"Good to have you with us Ra."

"Yes…it feels good, I will have to make a request to Chronos…I am planning on attacking Egypt."

"On your own?" He Bo asked.

"Yes, I might bring that human warrior with me, that girl. And maybe Ao Kuang." Ra responded.

"Very well, but firsts things first."

"Of course."

Astrid sheathed her sword and stowed her shield on her back. She put her hands on her hips and looked at Kali.

"…..What?" Kali finally asked after a few seconds.

"Tsk, come on, get up" Astrid helped Kali up and took helped her get to a medical tent.

* * *

 **I would like to say…I am proud on having the longest Smite story in the entire archive. As well as having the most words! This battle was very scattered, ending in a unfortunate New Order retreat.**

 **R.I.P Serqet**

 **R.I.P Bastet**

 **R.I.P Bakasura**

 **R.I.P Vamana**

 **Midnight posts aren't rare for me, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Leave reviews please! I love talking to you guys! And if you want to stay updated on the story, give it or me a follow! Next chapter in 3-5 days! Love my supportive readers, Byyeee! Mwah! 3**


	14. Chapter 14 - Portals

**Updated/Polished Chapter**

 **Original Authors Note: I feel derpy today and don't feel like writing a real Author's Note. Plus there's not much to say, got a few PM's with more ideas and concepts for the stories, which are all super cool, and a few of them are being put in!**

 **Anyways...Chapter 14.**

* * *

 **Chaos Outpost in Valhalla…**

"Ymir see something!" The Frost Giant alerted.

"Obviously, I see it too." Izanami rolled her eyes.

Nox put her phone away after updating her status on ImmortalBook. "Freezing to Death." Was her status.

"What is it?" Nox walked up to Ymir and Izanami looking out onto the tundra they were in, the saw 3 small figures making their way towards them from the frozen lake.

Nox was blind, but her visor could help her see in a strange type of vision from feeling and listening to her surroundings. She sharpened her senses as her visor revealed the identity of the gods making their way to them.

"Hmm…it seems she just can't leave me alone…" Nox muttered.

"Hm? Who?" Izanami asked.

"My daughter, this time she had company, but different company. That stupid squirrel, and the sun goddess, Sol"

"Ah…I say we target that rat, he's not immortal, and it's an easy kill for us." Izanami chuckled.

"You do that, I want to fight my daughter." Nox frowned.

"Alright, you do you."

"Ymir is going to SMASH puny rat!" Ymir yelled.

"I saw we ambush them." Izanami chuckled.

"Sounds like a plan." Nox responded.

The 3 gods got down on their stomachs and waited sneakily under a small ridge in the camp edge. They ordered the 30 or so Iron Legion soldiers to get inside their tents and pretend that they are asleep, all of them.

The outpost looked barren as Nemesis, Sol, and Ratatoskr came upon it.

"Huh, I wonder who made this?"

"I don't know, but it looks pretty well made, and it's not far from Odin's palace. Maybe Ullr?"

"Nah, Ullr is probably somewhere else."

"No way, he is loyal to Odin, and Thor is going insane telling everything and everyone to head to the Norse pantheon, and to transport soldiers over to them, which I wonder how it's going."

Nox's eyes widened. "Transporting soldiers? From where…Damn it! The only place that we haven't attacked, and the place with the 3rd strongest army! The Chinese…" Nox murmured.

Nox pulled out her phone and dialed Vulcan. She was angry.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING CALLING SOMEONE! NOW!?" Izanami whisper-screamed.

"SHHHSHHSGHSHHSHSH!" Nox put her finger over Izanami's lips.

* * *

 **Vulcan picks up…**

"Hello? Blacksmith Vulcan speaking."

"VULCAN! HOW DARE YOU NOT TELL US THAT YOU WERE RECEIVING SOLDIERS! YOU PRICK! FROM WHAT PANTHEON! WHAT TYPE OF SOLDIER!" Nox whispered-screamed.

"AH! OK CALM DOWN!" Vulcan lowered his voice. "We were receiving Chinese soldiers, lots of them, they are being trained alongside the already huge Norse army, I don't know how much they are sending but it seems like a lot. Odin said they will be receiving around one million of em. And I also heard that the romans will be sending five hundred thousand men as well."

"The romans? No, they are on under OUR control" Nox whispered, shocked and confused.

"They probably left Rome sometime before or during the Iron Legion attack, it took almost 2 hours to get past that wall." Vulcan proved a point.

"Damn, I have to tell some of the attacking gods to attack China then"

"Yes, but I got word from Sun Wukong that he is going to travel to the Japanese pantheon and assist the takeover of the Samurai. Then we will have territory right next to the Chinese pantheon."

"Alright, good. I'll keep in touch." Nox hung up without letting Vulcan respond.

* * *

 **Back to the current situation…**

Nemesis looked around. "Hmm…I sense something."

"What is it?" Sol turned around to face Nemesis.

"I…I'm not sure yet. But I feel something…" The gem on Nemesis's visor was flashing.

"I got this." Izanami went into the underworld as she made her way under Ratatoskr.

Nox looked at Ymir and nodded.

"YMIR WILL CRUSH YOU!" Ymir got up and crashed towards Nemesis.

Izanami emerged from the underworld as she picked up Ratatoskr.

"AHH! LET GO OF ME LADY! YOU'RE NUTS!" Ratatoskr yelled. "Speaking of nuts, eat mine!"

Ratatoskr hit Izanami with his tail. He jumped out of her arms and threw 3 huge acorns at her, sending her flying into a tent of with soldiers inside.

Nox came out and summoned an area of darkness around Nemesis, she thrust her hand forward and began seeping power from her.

The area of darkness detonated, sending Nemesis hurdling into the air, she landed on her back, hard.

"We meet again daughter…" Nox smiled at Nemesis.

Nemesis lied on the ground and held herself up with her elbow. She grit her teeth as she glared at her mother.

"What's wrong? You're mad at your mommy?" Ymir suddenly shouted as he picked up Nemesis and threw her into the ground, making a large hole, and a puff of dust emerge from it.

"Nemesis! NO!" Sol yelled.

Nemesis had her arms out in front of her, a purple shield bubble around her. She have Ymir a smug grin.

"HIYAHHH! GAHH!" Nemesis grunted as she turned into a purple blur, she kicked Ymir under the jaw, she floated in the air as she was surrounded by a purple primordial fire, her weights floating at her fingertips. Suddenly the weights turned into purple orbs that surrounded Nemesis, Ymir suddenly felt weak and slow.

Nemesis dashed at Ymir and cut and slashed at his stomach, he tried to freeze Nemesis with his frost breath, but she was too fast, in the blink of an eye she was behind him, stabbing him in the back, the next second she was under him, slashing at his legs.

"AH! Stand still!" Izanami threw her sickles at Nemesis, Nox launched balls of darkness at her.

She dodged and evaded everything and everyone's attacks. She stopped in front of Nox and kicked her in the gut, making her bend over. Nemesis hit Nox with a devastating uppercut. Nemesis turned around and grinned at Izanami before running at her with extreme speed.

"Stay back!" Izanami launched a phantom of herself at Nemesis, who ran right into it.

"Augh! What the-" Nemesis was surrounded by a red, dense feeling that made her feel unsettled.

Ratatoskr jumped on Ymir's back and slashed at the back of his neck ferociously.

"HA!" Sol laughed as she launched a fire ball at Ymir that detonated on impact, making Ymir groan out in agony.

Ratatoskr leaped into a branch of Yggdrasil and aimed at Izanami.

"Think you're smart?!" Izanami waited for Ratatoskr to leap down.

Ratatoskr waited for a few seconds and then smashed into the ground.

"Got you!" Izanami summoned a portal under Ratatoskr that within seconds detonated, Ratatoskr couldn't use his magic, and he ran towards Sol.

"Let's go!" Sol took out her sword as it formed when she took out the hilt.

Izanami jumped at Sol and tried to hit her with her sickles. She blocked the Sickle blows and swung at Izanami's side, but she ducked at head-butted the Sun Goddess, sending her staggering back.

"Ow…Woah…!" Sol rubbed her head as she flew over a swing from Ymir's club. Ymir used his frost breath on Sol, it froze her in place.

The ice began to glow as it suddenly detonated when Sol broke out of it, she was at full power.

"FEEL THE INFERNO THAT IS MY FURY!" Sol clenched her fists, she let out a loud scream as she became engulfed in fire, her pupils disappeared, only fiery eye sockets remained.

" FEEL THE HEAT!" Sol put down a ring of fire as she swung at Ymir, who began to melt under the pressure.

Izanami ran next to Nox, who was fighting Nemesis.

"STAND STILL!" Nox yelled as she repeatedly threw spheres of dark magic at her daughter to no avail, she kept dodging them.

"HA!"

Nemesis ducked under another attack, then leaped forward, while in the air, she charged up power in her hand.

"NOT HAPPENING!" Nox grinned evilly, she launched a huge ball of darkness at her daughter...but Nemesis suddenly disappeared...

"Over here!" A voice shouted from Nox's left.

"Huh?!"

Nemesis launched the energy at Nox, sending her flying back, she rolled on the ground, and was barely able to stand back up.

"Ugh...Dodge...THIS!"

Nox powered up a sphere in both her hands, but when she extended them out in front of her, a powerful beam of energy shot forth.

"Pfft." Nemesis didn't even flinch when the beam was deflected with the help of her shield. A purple shock laser came from the shield and hit Nox.

"AUGH! What the hell was that…" Nox grasped her side as she slouched over.

"Heh…you just hurt yourself. Deflected bitch." Nemesis smirked.

Izanami grabbed Nox's shoulder. "We should retreat! We can't win! I'll take us to a different place in the pantheon using my underworld portals!"

"No! Iron Legion soldiers! Attack!" Nox yelled. Suddenly, the Iron Legion soldiers swarmed the 3 New Order gods.

Sol swung her sword ferociously, burning the soldiers in half. Nemesis swiftly sliced and stabbed the soldiers, while Ratatoskr scratched their faces off.

"….Alright let's go." Nox said as Izanami quickly made a portal under the 2 of them.

"Wait for Ymir!" He ran towards the duo, but they disappeared soon after.

Ymir stopped in his tracks as he stopped to look around. Sol had a fire ball in one hand, her sword flaming in the other. Nemesis aimed her blade at him, her eye still shining purple. Ratatoskr laughed and rolled on the ground as he sharpened his claws, he had electricity charged in his tail.

Ymir actually looked sad that Izanami and Nox just left him like that. The New Order gods took pity on the frost giant.

Nemesis's eye suddenly went dark as she looked at her feet. Sol's expression turned slightly off guard. Ratatoskr stopped laughing as he twiddled his claws.

"…..Humans attack frost giants all the time…kill them…my friends…" Ymir muttered. His eyes closed, his head down, shoulders drooped.

Nemesis' lips were trembling, her heartbeat accelerating. Sol's placed her hands at her heart and tilted her head in sorrow. Ratatoskr released the electricity in his tail and stopped floating.

"Ymir is hated…hunted…despised…Ymir do not like being hated…Ymir hide in cave all the time…staying safe from Thor and beard man…" Ymir dropped his club.

Nemesis planted her sword on the ground and leaned forward on it, she closed her eyes, her eyelashes were wet. The Visor covered her eyes, to hide how teary they were getting.

"Ymir..." Sol reached for the giant, overcome by pity and sadness. Ratatoskr didn't have sympathy for much things, he stayed back and watched as Nemesis and Sol inched closer, both of the girls put their blades away.

Ymir looked down on them, confused.

"What are you doing?" Ymir asked.

"Join us." Nemesis looked down and held up a blue band.

Ymir stayed silent. Suddenly he crouched and turned the ground to ice. Nemesis and Sol slipped and fell on their asses, including Sol because she wasn't in the air.

"NO! GET UP! HURRY!" Ratatoskr yelled but didn't want to step in the ice.

Nemesis dug her nails in the ice as she tried to get up, Sol was about to take flight when she heard Ymir say something:

"The humans have to pay…The Gods of Chaos will make sure of that…and rule over them. If I can't be there to see that, then I might as well help take some of the gods standing in our way." Ymir murmured as he detonated. This wasn't no ice shard explosion, he self-destructed.

Nemesis and Sol were blasted into a world of pain. Nemesis flew a good 20 feet and hit the ground hard as she rolled and rolled before finally sprawling out on the ground on her stomach. She had hundreds shards of ice stuck in her body, she was bleeding out of everywhere.

Sol flew into the side of the mountain, charring it. She stuck there for a few moments before falling to the ground. Ratatoskr ran up to her.

"Sol! Sol! Are you alright!?" He cried.

"….Ugh….yeah…I'm okay…it's not smart to try and kill me with ice...but that doesn't mean that it didn't hurt like hell…" Sol said as she sat up and held her ribcage.

"Wait! Nemesis!" Sol spiked upwards and flew around looking for Nemesis, until she finally spotted her, resting in a pool of her own blood.

"Nemesis!" Sol cried as she flew toward her. "Nemesis…what can I do to help…" Sol sobbed.

"Sol?" Nemesis softly murmured.

"Nemesis...I...W-What can I do to help? Please...I don't want you to die..." Sol teared up, unfortunately, Sol cannot cry, due to the tears evaporating as soon as they leave her semi-cold eye.

"I...Gh-M...Melt...the...the shards..." Nemesis lifted up her index finger, a big shard cutting through it.

"O-Okay…" Sol replied as she neared her hand over each ice shard, melting the ice. The water only made the mess worse, making the blood coming out of each of the shard's holes go everywhere.

Nemesis looked as if she took a shower in tomato soup. She opened up her visor, Nemesis' purple eyes looked up at her, pain and despair in her eyes.

"C-Can you stand...?" Sol asked after Nemesis began to mumble a bit.

"W-With some help..."

She helped the Goddess stand, all of a sudden, a voice shouted out to them.

"SOL! What happened!?"

"Huh?"

It was Artemis, Chang'e and Terra behind her.

"OH! Artemis...healers! Um...Ymir...He hit us with a self-destruct attack, but it only hurt Nemesis...

"She...She looks horrible!" Artemis put her hands over her mouth.

Terra was calm and collected, Chang'e stood behind her.

"Sol, set her down. Chang'e and I will take care of this."

Sol gently let Nemesis down as Terra summoned her healing stones, Nemesis became enveloped in a green aura.

Chang'e used the healing abilities of the moon to softly lay down layers of white magic upon Nemesis, her wounds slowly began to heal, her spirits began to heal too.

Nemesis sighed in relief, she looked at her hand, her fingerless glove all cut up.

"Hmph..."

She threw both of her gloves off, she clenched and unclenched both of her fists.

"Thank you Terra, Chang'e. You two saved my life."

Terra and Chang'e smiled and nodded.

"Let's finish up this trip to Odin's palace, we're so close. All of us, together." Artemis hugged Nemesis.

"Alright shorty." Nemesis teased as she stretched, her short hair gently rippling in the cool breeze.

* * *

 **The Egyptian Pantheon…**

Thoth had a large portal in front of him; he was looking at his great book as he rubbed his chin.

"No cooldown…come on." Thoth muttered to himself.

Suddenly he heard a knock at his door. He immediately got ready to use his deadly magic to blast whatever was on the other side into oblivion. He slowly opened the door, suddenly he shouted.

"HA!" Thoth yelled at the top of his lungs.

"AAAHHHH!" A young woman with brown hair shouted as she fell on her back, looking up at Thoth.

"Oh…It is a human…what do you want?" Thoth looked at the young woman with an annoyed face.

"It is you! Thoth! The Arbiter of the Damned! Wow!" The woman exclaimed.

"You know who I am…who are you human? State your business in the former temple of Anubis."

"Well…my name is Myra, I saw someone walk in here a few days ago. So I decided to see who it was!"

"Uh-huh. Okay well you can leave now!" Thoth began to close the door.

"Wait wait! What are you working on in here?"

"None of your business, now leave."

"Aww come on! Let me in! Please…" Myra begged.

"Why do you want to know so badly?" Thoth snapped.

"Because! Look…I know there is a second war going on, every human knows now! And I want to do something to help! I know Neith! She is a close friend…I should have gone with her…I don't know where she is now but I hope she's safe." Myra looked down with worried eyes.

"Hmm…friends with a god…especially Neith. Hmph…fine, come in."

Myra walked in; she was a pretty and attractive woman, just like her sister, which she doesn't remember very well anymore.

Her face pretty and beautifully carved. Clear brown eyes, cute nose, soft lips.

She wore a thin, white jacket, made of a sturdy cloth. She had a strap across her torso, it had blue pieces of leather armor covering her round, firm breasts, and a quiver of arrows on her back.

The sleeves went down to her wrists, where her graceful hands tightly held a well-crafted bow. She wore tight brown pants, with knee-high black boots, tightly laced.

Her luscious, attractive brown hair tied up in a ponytail that ended a little below her neck.

She had cute strands of hair in front of her ears, on the sides of her face. And smaller strands behind her ears, she also had brown bangs over her forehead, long enough for some of the strands to cover her eyes, and touch her nose.

Despite her good looks, standing at five foot-seven, and seemingly innocent and harmless personality, she isn't to be messed with, being sharpshooter markswoman and a swift one-handed swordswoman. Her sturdy silver sword on her belt.

Thoth ignored the hot human girl in the room, and continued to work on the portal.

"Oh! A portal…what's it for?" Myra turned to Thoth.

"The Chinese have a portal they use to transport their men to the Norse pantheon, where the New Order will counterattack and take back our lands and attack their core. But their portal has limitations, I'm working on a portal without limits." Thoth explained.

"For what?" Myra asked.

"The Egyptian army only has around a million and a half troops, I plan to send five hundred thousand. The other million will stay here and defend in case they plan to attack."

Myra nodded her head in understanding.

"I will link this portal and make it appear in the Chinese pantheon and Norse pantheon, before that I will contact them and let them know it's coming. I will send over my troops straight to the Norse, and the Chinese will send over theirs and the roman troops." Thoth rambled.

"Oh…why does the Chinese have roman troops?"

"Rome…went down…but before that they managed to send over their troops via ships that will be arriving in China tomorrow. Which is why I want to get this portal done as soon as possible."

"Oh alright, so…how's it coming along?" Myra asked.

"Pretty good actually, it's actually ready. I just need to triple check the portal does not lose connection, and send the soldiers through time and space."

"Sounds scary."

"It is."

Thoth powered up the portal as it shinned brightly.

"Good, Myra, do me a favor and call the soldiers from the barracks behind the temple. Tell them that the portal is ready, and to be prepared to be welcomed by the Norse." Thoth ordered as he opened up a laptop and video called Odin.

"Alright!" Myra cheered as she ran past the portal and through the halls, she bursted into the barracks. The soldiers looked up at Myra and showed expressions of surprise. She even heard a few whistles.

"Alright, Alright you can all fuck me later, but you guys need to report to the main hall, it's time to go to Vallhalla! So bring your coats!"

"And our condoms?" One Egyptian soldier asked.

"Yeah those too, there's plenty of men in Asgard." Myra replied. She walked out of the room being showered with cheers over roasting that soldiers life.

Myra returned to the main hall, where the portal was ready to accept, and Thoth was speaking to Odin.

"Is it there? Is it working? Is it gonna collapse?" Thoth asked.

"Calm down Thoth! The portal is stable, send them over."

Thoth turned to Myra. "Are they coming?"

"Yeah, right behind my ass, literally." Myra had all five hundred thousand soldiers behind her.

"Alright! What are you waiting for! Go on in!" Thoth told the soldiers.

The first soldier looked scared, he looked back, he saw all the other men waiting for him to go in. The soldier took a deep breath and jumped through.

Thoth looked at his computer as he saw from Odin's camera that the soldier made it through safely.

"It works!" Thoth raised his fist in the air. The Egyptian army cheered as they all sprinted through, no limits, the portal remained stable and potent.

"Thoth! It is working!" Odin laughed through the camera.

"Yes! I will send this over to the Chinese immediately! Talk to you later!"

Myra watched as the soldiers went through the portal. She laughed at the one's that blew her a kiss goodbye.

Thoth was already on a call with Guan Yu.

"Guan Yu! The portal works! I am going to make one appear at your location." Thoth cheered.

* * *

 **Chinese Pantheon…**

"We are ready." Guan Yu replied, he turned around.

Ne Zha, Xing Tian, and Neith were standing in the main hall next to the old portal, the remaining Chinese soldiers waiting.

Suddenly a bright flash appeared right behind Neith.

"AHH!"

"Alright Thoth, we have it here."

"Good, linking it to the Norse." Thoth replied as he was on the phone with Odin.

"Odin, there is another portal coming your way!"

"Ready."

* * *

 **The Norse Pantheon…**

Poseidon, Rama, Vulcan, and Odin watched as a second portal appeared. Norse Warlords directing the Egyptian troops to already set up and empty barracks. Suddenly, Chinese soldiers started coming in through the second portal, Rama volunteered to direct them to their assigned barracks.

"Yes! Nice to meet you! This way! Enjoy your stay! How is your day! Keep going! Very good!" Rama greeted every single Chinese soldier.

"A good day for the New Order." Poseidon watched as dozens upon dozens upon dozens of soldiers came in through the portals. Odin laughed with happiness, Rama smiling with eagerness as he greeted them.

Vulcan watched with his arms crossed. A look of worry in his expression, the New Order was growing powerful. He didn't like it. No one would. The Gods of Chaos had to act soon.

"Get the romans! Get the romans!" Guan Yu cheered. The boats were scheduled to arrive in a few minutes.

Neith and Ne Zha ran out the door and got into Vulcan's custom tuned Lamborghini Egiosta.

The 2 gods strapped in tight. The inside of the car lit up orange, spoiler lit up, and lights on.

"Step on it!" Ne Zha shouted.

Neith pressed the gas as hard and as far as she could. The car took off at an amazing speed.

Neith and Ne Zha rolled down the windows, their hair blowing in the wind.

The Weaver held the steering wheel with both hands and grinned.

"Wooooo!" Ne Zha cheered. Neith grabbed the main road and sped down it. Neith went straight to the docks, easily holding down the gas, Neith laughed as the speedometer read they cleared 200 mph.

"Alright!" Neith cheered.

"Sharp left! The docks are farther down this street to the right!" Ne Zha pointed.

"On it!" Neith responded. She spiked the steering wheel left, as the car drifted, it left tire marks on the road. Neith straightened out the wheel and stepped on it.

"Yeah! Clearing 210 miles per hour!" Neith yelled. She turned on the radio and blasted "Avicii Levels" on the highest volume.

"YYYYYEEEAAAAHHH!" Ne Zha yelled. The ground rumbled as the car's radio blasted at the highest volume.

Ne Zha gasped. "Look! There they are!" Ne Zha pointed at the ocean. 2 large ships incoming.

"Right on time Romans!" Neith stomped on the breaks as the car drifted and finally stopped. Ne Zha turned the radio off.

Neith and Ne Zha watched as the ships docked, they did. But something wasn't right...they weren't coming out.

Neith stayed in the car. But Ne Zha was standing outside.

"What's taking them so long?" Ne Zha whined.

"Be patient." Neith groaned.

Suddenly Ne Zha let out a sudden:

"WOAH!"

"AH! What's wrong Ne Zha? Don't scare me like that!" Neith squealed.

"They just tried to shoot me with an arrow!" Ne Zha cried.

Neith looked up to see Osiris and Agni standing at the rim of one ship, and Scylla, Fafnir, and Ah Puch standing on the rim of the other. The romans didn't make it.

"WHAT!?" Neith cried as she held her head.

"Uh oh…Neith…We should tell Guan Yu! We need back up! They probably have hella Iron Legion soldiers in those ships!" Ne Zha got in the car.

"You're right! Let's go!" Neith stomped on the gas.

"Damn, oh well…they saw us…" Scylla whined.

"It does not matter…this is going to be good fight…a real challenge." Fafnir muttered.

Scylla suddenly felt her phone vibrating.

"Hello? Oh hey Osiris!"

"We attack at dawn."

"Why not now?" Scylla whined.

"Because it's 10:21pm! I'm tired, and so are the soldiers, we only have 620,000 soldiers here."

"Um…that's a lot."

"The Chinese still have one million."

"Then just like Fafnir said…it will be a good challenge." Scylla hung up.

"We attack at dawn."

"Okay with me. I'm going to bed." Fafnir said as he slammed his face against the wood and fell asleep.

* * *

 **The Norse Pantheon…**

"Guan Yu! We have received all one million of your soldiers and all five hundred thousand of Thoth's soldiers! That adds up to 4 million men on this counter attack! Including the New Order gods when they arrive!" Odin cheered.

"Stupendous! The romans are coming as well!" Guan Yu responded.

Suddenly Neith and Ne Zha blasted through the door.

"Are you two alright? You look as if you've seen a lost spirit!" Xing Tian tried to calm them down.

"Guys...Ha...Ha...The Iron Legion! THEY'RE COMING! The Romans didn't make it! They have Iron Legion on board! Osiris, Fafnir, Agni, Scylla, and Ah Puch too!" Ne Zha managed to say between heavy breaths.

"Yes! I don't know when they are going to attack...Ha...Hah...But we have to have the Chinese army ready!" Neith cried.

"Very well." Guan Yu responded.

"The Romans didn't make it." Guan Yu told Odin.

"What? How!" Odin shouted, surprised.

"The Iron Legion took control of their ships, and they are attacking China. We need back up!" Guan Yu yelled.

Suddenly, Rama opened the door to the hall, and came in with a smile.

"We have visitors!" Rama exclaimed as Nemesis, Artemis, Terra, Chang'e, Sol, and Ratatoskr followed Rama into the main hall.

Odin watched as Poseidon and Rama greeted the gods, and welcomed Sol and Ratatoskr back.

The All Father put on a stern expression, he had just great Idea for Guan Yu's reinforments.

"I think I can arrange that."

* * *

 **BOOM! EPIC CLIFFHANGER! Okay maybe not so epic, but it's still cool right? No? Okay…**

 **R.I.P Ymir**

 **Poor guy, anyways, hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Next one in a bit! Till next time, have a good one!**


	15. Chapter 15 - Elsewhere

**Updated/Polished Chapter**

 **Original Author's Note** **: So things are getting pretty hard, Highschool is killing me. It's taking me way too long to release chapters, like months for only TWO! So I'm thinking of cutting off the story, and setting it off for a while, until I have time to continue writing it.**

 **Hope ya all understand.**

* * *

 **The Japanese Pantheon…**

Jing Wei blocked a blow from Susano with her new silver bladed katana, fitted with a durable hilt, and a grippy, comfortable handle, and at the end of it, a cute green tassel.

"Good! Now try this." Susano dashed toward Jing Wei, he faked an attack, making Jing Wei flinch, he teleported behind her and sliced her back open, revealing her spine.

"AAH!" Jing Wei cried as she fell to her knees.

"HAA!" Susano prepared his blade, and then swung it swiftly, cutting Jing Wei's head off.

Jing Wei's body fell forward, Awilix watched on the sidelines, with her eyes wide, her hands over her mouth.

"Now that…is something I never want to see again." Awilix shuddered.

Jing Wei's body faded to dust. A few seconds later, she flew out from the door of the basement, fully healed and looking good. Her crossbow folded on her back, Jing Wei released her Katana and swung it around twice.

"Alright, you need to learn not to get scared, if you blink for one second, Boom, there goes a sword straight through your stomach, then chest, then through your neck." Susano explained.

"Alright, let's go!" Jing Wei gripped her katana tightly.

Susano lunged at Jing Wei, he blew a gust of wind at her, she managed to back flip and recover. She squinted as she held her blade over her head, blocking an overhead attack from Susano.

"Good!"

Susano followed up with a kick to the groin, he was about to cut her head off again, when Jing Wei quickly launched herself at Susano, she elbowed him in the jaw, then twirled around, Susano closed his eyes.

Susano breathed heavily, he looked to his left, and he had a blade to his neck, about to decapitate him. Holding the blade was Jing Wei, grinning.

"I…I would be dead." Susano panted.

"But you're not, so it's fine." Jing Wei teased.

"I shouldn't have trained you so well, you're gonna use those skills against me and the Iron Legion in battle." Susano smirked.

"I still can't believe you're gonna attack the Samurai…" Jing Wei looked down.

"I want to make this territory of the Iron Legion, we only have 2 hours left to train, Sun Wukong is on his way here, and he will attack the Samurai as soon as he gets settled, I have to be there to help him lead." Susano grunted.

Awilix growled. "Hmph…I don't see why you and Sun Wukong won't just leave this small pantheon alone." Awilix said looking at her feet.

"Like I said, majority of the Japanese gods that have joined the Arena are on the side of Chaos, and so am I. I want to teach the humans and my father a lesson, they shouldn't have banned me from the heavens…" Susano grumbled as he tightened his grip on his sword.

Awilix narrowed her eyes as she began to think about the situation.

Susano suddenly tried to strike Jing Wei, only to get parried and thrown off my Jing Wei. She punched him in the cheek with her hilt, then quickly swung her blade forward, and stopped it right before his shoulder. Susano's jaw dropped.

"I would have gone straight through your shoulder, cut the sword downward, making it come out your ribcage, most likely bringing you to your knees, then I could have easily beheaded you." Jing Wei smiled as she explained what she would have done if she had gone through with the attack.

"I taught you too well…well at least you know not to let your guard down." Susano said as he exhaled.

"Yeah, thank for all this. I needed some melee combat training, I feel comfortable wielding a katana." Jing Wei said as she twirled the katana around and held it over her shoulder.

"Time to see how you fare against two opponents." Awilix summoned her spear and walked toward Jing Wei.

"Alright…" Jing Wei gulped, expecting to die, but she was going to at least try.

"HAH!" Awilix charged forward, Susano leaping into the air, katana raised.

"Uh OHH!" Jing Wei dashed out of the way, Susano and Awilix clashed weapons, the Storm God's katana stabbing Awilix's spear into the ground.

Jing Wei came back around and tried to strike Susano, but he parried her and threw her into Awilix.

"AH! GH-RAH!"

Jing Wei began to block attacks from both of her opponents, sparks flying through the air, her hands tingled from the vibrations of the katana.

"COME ON!" Susano yelled, he charged his katana up with lighting, Awilix went in for a stab attack.

"NOPE!" Jing Wei dashed sideways, then crouched. She slashed Awilix across her groin, making her shriek in pain. She quickly followed up with a powerful right hook, blood and a few teeth flew out of Awilix's mouth.

Susano went in with his charged up sword, Jing Wei ducked to dodge the attack, but he chained it with an overhand smash.

"AAHHH!" Jing Wei yelled as she held her katana out in front of her, she felt the intense pressure of Susano's strike her own. The overflowing power of his lightning sparking between the two blades.

Jing Wei flew up and kneecapped Susano, making him bite his tongue, Awilix came up behind her, ready for the kill.

"GOTCHA!"

Jing Wei dodged the spear, leaving Awilix wide open. She thrust her sword straight into Awilix's stomach. She could hear the sound of her blade cutting through her skin and organs, running into bones and stripping through muscles.

"GAAAHH! GAH-HNGH!" Awilix dropped her spear in shock, blood shot out her mouth and splattered onto the floor.

Jing Wei drove Awilix into a nearby garden wall, it had Izanami's rotten plants on shelves.

She ripped the katana out from Awilix's gut, she raised it to her neck and grinned. "Goodnight."

Jing Wei swiftly sliced Awilix's soft throat wide open, she shut her eyes as blood spewed over her face.

"Gah! Ough…Guuh…" Awilix gagged as blood squirted from her throat as if it was a water spout. She fell forward, dead.

Jing Wei looked up to see Susano in the air, he came down with a heavy attack that broke her stance, and managed to cut into her chest.

"AH! Ow…Damn." Jing Wei held her katana with one hand as she touched her right breast that had a deep cut through the side of it, thick blood was oozing out of it, and staining her green clothes with a fine red paste.

"It hurts…" Jing Wei teared up from the pain.

Susano had no mercy; he went in to cut into Jing Wei's skull with another overhand attack. She blocked it and slid her blade down Susano's sword, she took a bold move and turned to face the other direction.

Jing Wei held her katana like a dagger, she thrusted it behind her, under her arm. She saw Susano's hand dangling to her left, it was strained, veins showing.

Jing Wei looked behind her to see Susano, standing there in shock, with a thin streak of blood emerging from the corner of his mouth.

"HAH!"

Jing Wei ripped the blade out and swung it, blood flew off of it. She sheathed it and closed her eyes, behind her, Susano on all three's; he tried to hold himself up with one arm, the other arm holding the hole in his abdomen.

Alas, Susano fell on his side, a pool of blood growing beside him.

"Holy crap...Whew..." Jing Wei exhaled, she wiped underneath her bangs with her glove, to stop the sweat from entering her eyes. She closed them to think for a bit.

Suddenly she heard a grunt. Susano flew through the door and fell ontp the floor, head first. Awilix came shortly after. She had pushed him through the door.

Jing Wei laughed. "That was awesome! Did I do good!?" Jing Wei turned red with happiness.

"Oh yeah, you did great, now we made a promise not to hurt each other right?" Susano pointed at Jing Wei.

"Oh Susano, after everything you've shown, taught, and done for me…I don't think I can bring myself to truly harm you…" Jing Wei rubbed the back of her neck.

"You're too sweet, I think you're ready, wanna try and use that bayonet on your crossbow?" Susano pointed to Jing Wei's silver plated crossbow that was latched onto her back.

"Oh! Alright!" Jing Wei grabbed her crossbow and opened it up. It was automatically loaded with a bolt, but the bayonet under it shined in the sun.

"Try it Awilix." Susano pushed Awilix forward.

"Me? Oh…alrighty then." Awilix spun her spear around.

She summoned Zuku and pounced on Jing Wei, she made the jaguar disappear, and she started attacking her, Jing Wei was barely able to block the attacks while pinned down.

The Goddess fired her crossbow, hitting Awilix straight in the shoulder, the bow reloaded itself with another bolt within a second. Jing Wei fired a second bolt at Awilix's left breast, making her shriek and lash out in agony.

"AAHH! OHH..MY GOSH...TAH-GAHAUAAHAA!" She yelled, spit dangling from her mouth.

Jing Wei charged forward, she impaled Awilix in the stomach with the bayonet.

"GH!"

Jing Wei lifted Awilix up in the air, then slammed her onto the ground, blood splat out everywhere. The Winged Goddess' foot hovered over Awilix's head, who was coughing up more red goo, a combination of her spit and blood.

"HAH!"

Jing Wei brought her boot down on Awilix's skull, obliterating it, a loud, hefty crunch could be heard, pieces of brain and a whole lot of blood remained.

"Damn! Like stepping on a peanut!" Jing Wei exclaimed as she looked at Awilix's broken face and bloody remains. Her body slowly faded to dust.

Awilix came out of the basement door, horrified.

She charged toward Jing Wei and tackled her.

"Jing Wei!? That hurt SO much…it felt like my face bones started cracking, then it felt like an elephant sitting on my head, then…darkness…" Awilix cried.

"S-Sorry! I thought it would be a cool way to end someone! I'm...I'm so sorry..." Jing Wei stammered, looking up at Awilix.

Awilix suddenly went silent; she stared at Jing Wei and bit her lip. Her eyes examining Jing Wei's cute face.

"A-Awilix? Are you…alright…?" Jing Wei began to feel scared. Susano watched from a distance with a small hard on.

Awilix snapped back into it as her eyes widened. "O-Oh my goodness! I-I'm so sorry Jing Wei! I just…remembered someone." Awilix stuttered as she helped Jing Wei up.

"Who? You looked at me really weird…as if you wanted…" Jing Wei turned a little red.

"I was about to kiss your little lips! But I remembered you weren't her…"

"Her!? You're a…" Jing Wei didn't want to complete her sentence.

"Yes, I'm lesbian. But that's shouldn't be a surprise! Lots of Goddess's are Bisexual..." Awilix got up off of Jing Wei.

"Really? Like who?" Jing Wei asked.

"Hmm…Aphrodite...but she would go with anyone. Neith and Bellona obviously had something going, I hear Isis might be. Oh! My...girlfriend...Artemis." The name bounced around Awilix's head.

"Goddamn I miss her…" Awilix slumped on the ground. Jing Wei stood over her for a few seconds before swinging her hips. She laughed at Jing Wei's attempt in flirting.

* * *

 **The Celtic Pantheon…**

"God I hate jungles…" Skadi grumbled.

"Oh be quiet Skadi, you have to learn to survive in ALL environments." Ullr responded.

"You know what? Fuck you." Skadi responded as she took of her coat.

"So…we are in the middle of enemy territory…this new Celtic land looks awfully similar to the Mayans." Apollo rubbed his hair back.

"Indeed, I wonder what we will find here." Nike commented.

"Probably nothing but trouble." Skadi grumbled. Kaldr scratching his fur with his hind leg.

"Skadi has a point. The Gods of Chaos's strongholds are the Greek and Celtic Pantheon, we have already seen the patrols around here, there is probably some bases nearby." Ullr layed back against a tree and drank from his canteen.

"You're probably right Uluer." Apollo said as he looked at his finger that was on fire.

Skadi, Ullr, Nike, and Apollo had a small camp in the middle of some trees, they knew they were in dangerous territory, but they soon planned to risk it for a biscuit and go through the Greek pantheon, to then travel south to the romans, and then make it to China.

Nike thought about the fall of Zeus, her master and leader. She rubbed the sides of her head.

"Man do I miss my dear siblings." Apollo said out loud.

"Which one's?" Skadi asked.

"All of them! Artemis's wit, Aphrodite's looks and kindness, Ares's badassery, and Athena's wisdom and expert advice." Apollo said as he took a bite out of a cooked fish.

"Yo Uluer, when we going hunting again?" Apollo asked.

"It's Ullr! And we will go hunting soon, relax." Ullr said annoyed.

Apollo lied down on hammock and proceeded to take a nap. Skadi stood against a tree with her arms crossed, waiting for nightfall, Ullr sat up against a tree relaxing, Nike also sat up against a tree, but she looked conflicted.

Skadi looked over at Nike and scowled. "Zeus is dead Sentinel, you can't do anything about it."

Nike gasped, she closed her eyes and clenched her fists, Skadi could hear Nike's quiet growling.

"Say that again." Nike opened up her eyes, her irises were golden.

"I...Ugh. HE'S DEAD! Just get over it alread-GAAHH!"

Nike pounced on Skadi and bashed her jawline with a devastating punch, she began to repeatedly punch the Winter Goddess.

"AH! Get off me! Gh..AH!" Skadi yelled, Kaldr trying to bit Nike.

The Sentinel punched the wolf into a nearby tree, she picked Skadi up and threw her down a small ridge. As Skadi rolled down a slope, getting stabbed by sticks and hurting herself with rocks, she hit a tree stump that sent her into the air.

Nike appeared under Skadi, she launched her into the air with a good kick.

"HAH!"

Nike appeared above Skadi, she caught her in the air.

"Nike..." Skadi grunted, she felt her back heat up.

No time was wasted, Nike fired a white beam of energy from her hand, which sent Skadi crashing into the ground, a large explosion of dust and debris emerged from the spot she landed in.

"Agh...Gaah..." Skadi groaned, she lay in the center of a large crater.

"I didn't...I didn't mean to be harsh...I just wanted to help you get over it..." Skadi muttered.

"He was my master…I obeyed his every order. I vowed to protect him…and I failed because I was distracted by some STUPID PARTY!" Nike threw her spear into the ground, landing next to Skadi's head.

"Nike…calm down, I was about to have to strike you down…" Ullr urged.

Nike's armor disappeared and her helmet vanished as she stood there, about to cry. She held back, and looked up at the sun.

"I will avenge you Zeus." She swallowed, the tears that had built up in her eyes gave them a glorious glow, and a mystic looking shine.

Nike stormed off towards a path leading to the Greek pantheon.

"Wait! Where are you going?!" Skadi yelled with a worried tone, she moaned in pain as she slowly stood up, holding her side.

"To find Hades." Nike responded.

Skadi ran after Nike, Kaldr not far behind.

"Damn it. Apollo! Wake up…we're moving." Ullr shouted.

"What?! Oh…yeah…let's go then…" Apollo responded half asleep and he got up and walked into a tree.

Skadi finally caught up to Nike, she was out of breath, when out of nowhere, Fenrir and a new face came out of the brush.

"Fenrir!? What in Odin's throne…" Skadi gasped.

"Skadi…you have always looked so tasty…" Fenrir growled.

"Disgusting…" Skadi murmured.

"Fenrir, he is merely just a fowl beast, but you! Who are you?" Nike pointed at the horned god.

The god was holding a spiked glaive, it was glowing red. He had a deep voice, powerful stature, and horns on his head. "My name is Cernunnos, The Horned God. I have finally decided to join this war after sitting idle watching the humans and gods destroy and use nature as it if was just in the way!" The Horned God yelled.

"What? What do you mean…" Nike answered with a sinister tone.

"Humans and Gods alike…they disrespect nature, the forest, mountains, the plains, the hills and deserts. They both destroy and kill it; just to rebuild their own structure's to live in. It disgusts me." Cernunnos clenched the glaive tighter.

"They should respect nature! But now this stupid war has emerged, and everything is getting destroyed. I finally joined the Arena, and came in on the side of Chaos, to teach the humans a lesson about destroying this once beautiful world..." Cernunnos sighed.

"What are you a hippy? Pollution, fossil fuels, and cutting down trees are something we do every day!" Apollo remarked as he put his arm around Skadi and smirked.

"Why you…" Cernunnos threw 3 glaive's at Apollo, who dodged them swiftly. He turned back at Cernunnos and grinned.

"Is this how we want to do this then?" Apollo's hands turned into fire gauntlets, he pointed finger guns at Cernunnos, who only laughed until mystical fire began to fire out in large bursts.

Fenrir jumped on Ullr and began to claw away at his torso. Skadi threw spears at Cernunnos, as Nike kicked Fenrir over and tried to stab him.

"Not so fast Ms. Shoe Brand." Fenrir growled as he scratched her face. Nike had 3 scars on her face, blood seeping through each one of the cuts.

"AUGH!" Nike wiped the blood from her face as she punched Fenrir, making him flinch. Ullr started to use his axe to try and kill Fenrir, who's claws lit up with fire, he slashed away at Nike with alarming speed. Ullr threw his axes at the Unbound, stunning him. He leaped to tackle the beast, but Fenrir jumped over him and landed on his back.

"Got you." Fenrir said as he bit down on Ullr's shoulder, hard.

"RRNNGHH! AAAAHHH!" Ullr yelled out in pain. He fired a shot in the air, making it land right on Fenrir.

Nike reacted quickly as she charged toward him. Her spear grew in size as she smashed it down in front of her twice.

"Ullr! I'm coming!" Nike yelled as she saw Ullr grasp his torn up shoulder.

"HA! No you're not." Nike heard Cernunnos say as he hit Skadi with a blue glaive in the chest. He followed up with a backhand strike to the face.

"Oogh! Ugh…" Nike fell to the ground, she felt cold. Cernunnos had used his winter glaive.

Apollo slid on his knees, making Cernunnos fall over him. Apollo released his harp and struck a painfully beautiful note.

"AHHAHH!" Cernunnos yelled as he held his head, trying to cover up his ears.

"HIYAHH!" Skadi drop kicked Cernunnos over, sending him staggering back towards a tree. Skadi threw a powerful ice spear at Cernunnos as Kaldr ran toward him.

Cernunnos ducked and barely avoided the spear. He charged forward, pushing Kaldr aside, He head-butted Skadi with his horns, barely crushing her skull, but definitely giving her a concussion.

"Ouh…" Skadi staggered backwards before losing consciousness and collapsing on her back, out cold.

"Skadi!" Ullr rushed toward her still clutching his shoulder.

"Not so fast!" Cernunnos fired a large Glaive that released roots everywhere, making Ullr trip and fall.

Nike struggled to get up as Fenrir leaped on top of her.

"AAH! GET OFF OF ME!" Nike yelled in rage, Fenrir was pushed back by Nike's burst of power, she got back up, surrounded by a bright golden aura.

"HAH!" Nike grunted as she kicked Fenrir right on his snout. Cernunnos tried to strike Nike with his glaive, but she blocked the hit and kidney punched him, and followed up with a left-side roundhouse kick.

"Oof! Damn…" Cernunnos grunted as he threw a Glaive at Nike.

"HA!" Nike grunted as she deflected the glaive with her spear. She charged into Fenrir knocking him back near Skadi.

"Ullr! Finish the damn thing!" Nike yelled.

Ullr took his attention off of Skadi and threw an axe at Fenrir's stomach. He fired a powerful arrow into his ribcage.

"AH! NO! I MUST BRING RAGNAROK!" Fenrir turned into a large wolf and picked up Ullr in his jaws.

"NO! AHH!" Nike yelled as she jumped onto Fenrir's back and stabbed him in the back of the neck with her spear. Fenrir yelled out in pain and dropped Ullr. He tried to shake Nike off of him as Cernunnos tried to kill Ullr and Skadi while they were weak, when all of a sudden, Cernunnos felt a sharp pain in his back.

He fell to his knees and was then kicked forward. It was Loki.

"Did I come a little late?" He laughed.

"Help us Loki!" Apollo said as he shot fire at Fenrir, who was still in his unbound form."

"Oh Fenrir…always so hasty weren't you…looks like that horse didn't take care of you too well." Loki laughed as he teleported onto Fenrir's back and stuck 2 glowing knives into his back.

"AAUUUUGHH! LOKI!" Fenrir shouted in pain as he shrunk to his regular form.

Nike panted heavily as she looked at Loki. "T-Thank you…"

"No problem, no go take a look at Ullr and...Skadi over there…" Loki pointed his knife at Ullr, who was bleeding all over, and Skadi who was out cold.

Apollo started to taunt Cernunnos, while Loki handled an angry Fenrir.

"AH! LET GO OF ME! YOU ARE NOT MY FATHER!"

"Oh relax, I'm not a father anymore, you're gonna be dead! Not even to Hel! I heard she's dead." Loki held Fenrir tightly in a headlock.

"D-Dead?"

"Yes! The one who cared and took care of you while I wasn't there."

"I must bring Ragnarok! Let me go…I'll kill you and your allies…I swear on it!" Fenrir growled.

"Hmm…I think this war is bad enough." Loki responded.

"NO! LET ME GO!" Fenrir started to fight back, but Loki held him tight.

"Come on now…don't make me do something I wouldn't want to do." Loki taunted.

"AHH!" Fenrir yelled as he started to flail and jump around. Loki took out his knife and quickly stabbed Fenrir in the throat.

"Shh…Shh…Down…Shh…Down…Down boy…You're alright…just relax…close your eyes." Loki calmed Fenrir as he whimpered and gagged, knife still in his throat. Fenrir squirmed for a few more seconds, until finally, he went limp.

Loki pulled out the knife after holding Fenrir for a few more seconds. "Good boy."

Apollo watched as Loki got up and put his knives away. "How did it feel to kill your own son?"

"Like killing anyone else…satisfying…yet…unrewarding." Loki responded as walked toward Nike, Skadi, and Ullr.

"How are they doing?" Apollo asked.

"We need to get Ullr some medical attention, fast." Nike responded.

"I can help with that." Loki commented. "But first…let me take a look at Skadi."

Nike, Apollo, and Ullr watched as Loki began to try and wake up Skadi by hugging and touching her face.

"I had no idea Loki was this smooth…" Apollo remarked.

"Hmph, how inappropriate." Nike responded.

Skadi slowly started to wake up, she groaned at the pain in her head.

"W-Wha…What happened…What the-HEY!" Skadi pushed Loki off of her and got up on her feet.

"Woah! What happened? Not happy to see me?" Loki chuckled.

Skadi raised her spear. "No, I'm not. You always go out, and never come back until days pass…you make me feel so goddamn lonely…and you KNOW THAT'S MY WEAKNESS!" She lashed out, she had barely woken up, and was already screaming.

"I lived alone for years…then my father died…you gave me husband but I didn't like him. I liked you!" Skadi yelled.

"Hey! I'm here now. And that's all the matters at the moment, plus, I won't be leaving anytime soon. I have things and people to care about and right now…you're one of them." Loki tried to seduce Skadi.

"N-No! You're not gonna make me…" Skadi exhaled as she stared at Loki's posture.

Loki suddenly vanished and appeared behind Skadi, only instead of backstabbing her, he wrapped her arms around her and held her thighs close.

"No! LOKI! I…" Skadi was enveloped by the warmth and comfortable grasp of the trickster she has always loved. She released a small moan, and then quickly tried to hide it with a grunt.

"Come on Skadi…I know you don't hate me…"

"…Er…Grgh…" Skadi moaned as she tried to hold back.

"Come on…love me! I know you want to…"

Skadi finally weakened; her hormones were rushing to her vagina. "Goddamn it…you seductive, convincing, attractive bastard…" Skadi finally sighed.

Loki let her go, Skadi turned around and grabbed Loki, she pulled him close to engage in a deep kiss.

Skadi slipped her tongue in through Loki's lips, who did the same. They made out passionately, lips and tongues wet with each other's saliva.

"Jeez…get a room." Apollo murmured.

Loki and Skadi ignored Apollo as they continued to make out. Loki clutched and felt Skadi's ass thoroughly, while she rested her body on his chest. They finally stopped making out, and did a few smaller kisses.

"See…I told you." Loki held on to Skadi's hips and kissed her once more.

"I missed you Loki…don't leave me ever again…" Skadi hugged Loki tightly.

"I already said I wasn't leaving." He smiled.

Loki, Skadi, Apollo, Ullr, and Nike made their way down a path and found tire tracks. Loki led the group to see a black Lamborghini Urus. Loki was holding Skadi's hand as they walked up to Isis, who had Aphrodite in a healing circle.

"How is she doing?" Loki walked up to Isis.

"She's better than before, I managed to remove the burn marks, but the skin, tissue, and muscle still need to regenerate. Her bones are also charred." Isis responded.

"So you're only focusing on her arm? Not her melted shoulder, or her burned ribcage?" Loki shook his head.

Isis frowned as she turned over Aphrodite slightly to reveal that her ribcage was fully healed, what surprised Loki was that Isis had rid that entire area of clothes, revealing one of Aphrodite's massive tits.

"Oh!" He started to fake caugh. "Good! I-I'm glad she's doing much-" Another fake cough. "Much...better..."

It was right there! Aphrodite, the Goddess with the largest breasts of all, just sitting there, completely naked and perfect. It shone in the sun like a beach ball, round and clutchable.

Loki tried his best not to look, he felt Skadi's grip on his hand tighten.

"Yeah, and her shoulder blade is basically gone, but it's regenerating…but sheesh…all this magic and healing is making me really tired…" Isis moaned ever so slightly.

Skadi's eyes narrowed as she began to inspect Isis, her eyes widened as she let go of Loki's hand and staggered back.

"Woah, what's wrong Skadi?" Apollo stopped Skadi from falling on her back.

"You…YOU BITCH! YOU FUCKED HER! YOU DESPERATE AND UNTRUSTING ASSHOLE!" Skadi yelled at Loki with tears of both betrayal and anger in her eyes.

"NO! Skadi! I-I can explain!" Loki stuttered.

"Goddamn Norse gods…" Nike grunted.

"I'm right here ya know." Ullr growled.

"SOME…Norse gods…" Nike corrected herself as she helped Ullr get to Isis for his treatment.

Suddenly a brown wind came out of nowhere, and before everyone knew it, they were all frantic pigs. The pigs of Loki and Skadi started to hump each other.

"HAHAHA! What the hell!" Cernunnos pointed at the two humping pigs and laughed loudly.

The pigs ran around for a few more seconds until all the gods went back to their regular forms.

"Ugh…what the hell…" Ullr groaned.

All the gods stretched out on the floor exhausted at what had just happened. Loki slowly opened up his eyes to see that he was on top of Skadi, who was still gaining consciousness.

"Agh…I feel…wait." Skadi rolled over, knocking Loki under her. She got up and raised her spear at Loki's throat.

"Loki…I'll admit I'll never not love you…but I'm getting tired of having awesome sex with you…knowing you've done the same with so many other goddesses…" Skadi held her spear tightly.

"Hey! I've only smashed Isis twice and once with Chang'e! That's it!"

"Yeah…still…" Loki could see the slight sadness in Skadi's eyes.

"Get up." Skadi helped Loki back onto his feet.

Skadi turned to see Cernunnos standing next to a tree.

" I should have killed you when I had the chance…" Skadi ordered Kaldr to tackle Cernunnos, who did just that. Skadi threw her spear at him, knocking him backward and making him land on his back.

"Agh…Winter goddess…" Cernunnos groaned as he got back on his hooves. His glaive turned red. He launched 4 at Skadi, all direct hits.

"AAH! OUGH! You little-ACK!" Skadi found herself unable to block Cernunnos's blows. Skadi fell to the ground.

"The cold of winter is no match for the heat of summe-" Cernunnos suddenly released a short yelp. Blood came out of his mouth as he slumped back.

"And the heat of summer is no match for my knives." Loki whispered into his ear as he pulled out his knives. Cernunnos's body hit the ground with a thud.

"Well done." Nike laughed.

"All in a day's work." Loki laughed as knelt next to Skadi.

"Looks like your gonna have to get healed by the girl I smashed." Loki teased.

"Oh shut up…"

Skadi began to blush, she looked up at Loki with longing eyes, they darted around, staring deep into Loki's own eyes.

"I'm…I'm still your favorite...…right?" Skadi held on to the Trickster.

"Of course you are…you always will be…" Loki kissed Skadi once more.

* * *

 **Second Group Heading to Asgard…**

"We've made some awesome progress!" Amaterasu cheered. She looked back to see Bellona, Freya, and Nu Wa smiling as they walked behind her.

But she saw Hou Yi and Erlang Shen hanging back, they were on the phone with someone. Both of them had worried faces, and looked like they were trying to calm someone.

"Okay, just stay calm. Keep your head down, alright?" Hou Yi whisper screamed.

"You say that guy was your friend?!" Erlang Shen talked into the phone.

"….I see…but you have to stay away from him…just in case. Stay in the trenches, and make sure you have Awilix and Raijin in vision at all times, okay?" Erlang Shen said with a worried tone.

Kumbakarna was sleep walking along the path down the mountain, somehow staying on track. Anubis was near Hou Yi and Erlang Shen, with his eyes closed, listening closely.

Amaterasu frowned as she flew over to Hou Yi and Erlang Shen. "Hey guys! What's wrong…?" Amaterasu asked.

"Oh! Ama…It's nothing! Just keep walking!" Hou Yi panicked, Erlang Shen holding the phone in complete shock.

"Oh come on! Let me see! Or…let me hear!" Amaterasu reached for the phone, only to get it moved farther away from her curious hand.

"Please…?" Amaterasu begged.

Hou Yi and Erlang Shen looked at each other for a few seconds before Hou Yi finally spoke up.

He sighed. "We should let her talk, it's her pantheon…and it's her brother leading them…" Hou Yi whispered. Erlang Shen frowned at Hou Yi, and then looked at Amaterasu, who had her puppy eyes out.

"Goddamn it…here…knock yourself out." Erlang Shen handed the phone to Amaterasu.

"Hello?" Amaterasu held on to the phone tightly.

"What the-? Yeah? Um…did something happen to your voice Erlang?" A cute and gentle voice said.

"No! No! This isn't Erlang Shen! My name is Amaterasu!"

"Amaterasu…? Amaterasu... Amaterasu! Your Susano's sister!"

"Indeed I am…but…how did you know…who are you?"

"A terrified teenager scared out of her panties, my name is Jing-WOAH! Sorry, had to avoid getting an arrow through my skull. My name is Jing Wei!"

"Jing Wei! I've heard of you! Oh how much I've wanted to meet you! You're so adorable! How are you doing?"

"Uh…Not good, listen Ama…Let me ask you something…how do you think the Japanese pantheon is doing…" Jing Wei asked.

"Um…from what it sounds like…pretty bad…I-I feel ashamed to ask, but is Susano really on the side of Chaos…" Amaterasu put her hand over her mouth as she spoke.

"Y-Yeah…yeah he is…but I can tell he is a good guy…I was actually trapped…and tortured by…your mother."

"M-My mother!? She tortured you?! How?!"

"I'll have to explain a little later…but we need help! We're outnumbered! The Samurai's are fighting desperately, and there is fire arrows raining from the sky every 10 seconds! But when we return fire it seems like it doesn't do anything! There are those Iron Legion knights out there kicking our asses!" Jing Wei yelled.

"Oh…who is on your side? Are you leading the samurai on your own?"

"Of course-AH! No…I met this girl…Awilix, and this guy called Raijin. We are helping the defense of the palaces and villages here."

"Oh…I-I…I hate to hear you like this…have you seen my brother…?"

"Yeah…That stupid koopa troopa is trampling all over our samurai! And Sun Wukong is helping them too…him and I used to be cool, we liked the same music…but know he seems ruthless. Your brother is helping direct catapults and has already single handedly wiped out a fraction of our army using his storms and sword."

"….We were trained in a school for Samurai…but then we were taken to the heavens to learn there…I…I can't believe Susano actually wants to turn our home into territory of the Iron Legion…" Amaterasu held the phone with one hand and pulled her hair with the other.

"Oh…AHH! HOLY CRAP THAT WAS CLOSE! HEY GIMME YOUR SHIELD! YOU MOTHERFUCKER! AHH! ITS MINE! WELL NOW IT IS! HAND IT OVER! GNRGH! GIMME! AHHHHAAHHH! OHH! Um...He's dead…Oh well…" Jing Wei panted.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine…just a little panicked."

"…That's it…I'm going over to help…not only do I want to see my brother again…but I don't want to see our home owned by the likes of the Iron Legion…and get destroyed and built over to their likings. I'm on my way."

"Wait…how are you going to get here so fas-" Amaterasu hung up before Jing Wei could finish.

"Here. Take it." Amaterasu gave the phone back to Erlang Shen.

She turned to everyone and said a few words before she would take off.

"I'm leaving to help my home pantheon…I'm sorry."

"What?! No! How are you going to get there so fast?!" Bellona cried.

"Yes…how are you going to do it? And why are you leaving…" Nu Wa muttered.

"I must go…I'll meet you guys back in Asgard in a few days…farewell for now…" Amaterasu started to shine.

"No WAIT!" The gods and goddess tried to stop Amaterasu except for Kumbakarna, who was resting on a rock. Too late, Amaterasu had taken off at the speed of light, something she could only do with her mirror fully charged, and when her Determination was at its maximum. And at this moment, she was exactly that…

* * *

 **Whew…did it. New chapter won't be coming out for a while…like I said…might be discontinued for a bit.**

 **R.I.P Fenrir**

 **R.I.P Cernunnos**

 **Don't complain why I killed off the new god so early, no one is really attached to him, or feels any emotion or liking to him yet since he is so new, and I found no use for him, so I didn't see why I couldn't kill him off.**

 **If I choose not to put this story on hold for a while, the next Chapter will be out in a few months.**


	16. Chapter 16 - The Storm and The Sun

**Updated/Polished Chapter**

 **I've gotten so many PM's from people telling me to try my hardest to keep the story going, and I'll be honest with you guys, I didn't cry, but it warmed my heart. I want to quickly thank those people that reached out to me for being so supportive and those people who followed and favorited the story.**

 **Anywho, more fighting, Chapter 16 boys.**

* * *

 **The Chinese Pantheon…**

"We almost ready?" Fafnir asked.

"Yes my friend, the time to strike draws closer…but the Chinese are aware of our attack." Osiris responded.

"Hmm…that just means a more honorable battle…" Fafnir figured.

"And a more challenging fight, it will be glorious…but I plan to come out victorious." Osiris growled.

Scylla was in the background with Agni smoking, while Ah Puch took yet another piss into the ocean, probably killing a few hundred fish once again.

The Battle for Japan…

Jing Wei kept a soldiers shield over her head as she leaned against a trench, the other hand holding her crossbow.

"Oh my SHIT! I'm hit! I'm gonna die!" A soldier yelled as he had 2 arrows stuck through his chest, Jing Wei looked at the sight of 2 other men pulling him back into the trench and trying to calm him.

"Fire!" Rajin yelled as a barrage of arrows from the side of the Samurai covered the sky, landing directly on the Iron Legion.

Awilix dodged a few dozen arrows as she dived on top of Jing Wei.

"Jing Wei! We need you! Make a distraction to make our Samurai advance more and try to get into hand to hand combat with the Iron Legion! We also have to take out those fucking Titans! Explosive Bolts! NOW!" Awilix yelled.

"AFFIRMATIVE!" Jing Wei clenched both of her fists, she became engulfed in a turquoise aura as she blasted into the skies, the aura dispersed, and her eye flame came to be.

"UAHH!" Jing Wei fired two bolts at two separate Omicrons, one collapsed immediately, but the other toppled over and managed to survive, suddenly, an arrow struck Jing Wei in the abdomen, she wailed out in pain as she fell to the ground.

"NO!" Awilix cried.

Jing Wei created a huge cloud of dust as she crashed into the floor.

"JING WEI! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!" Awilix stammered, she grabbed Jing Wei and pulled her back to safety, all while arrows were being fired at her.

Jing Wei took a few seconds to recover, she repeatedly blinked, she grabbed the arrow and ripped it out.

"What the-Didn't that hurt?!" Awilix gasped.

"Of course it did, but I've been through worse pain, I guess that torture came in handy for something." Jing Wei joked.

"Jing Wei! That isn't funny…what Izanami did to you is not okay! And you shouldn't laugh about it!" Awilix snapped.

"Sorry…but you and Susano helped me recover, and I'm being serious! The torture has really taken a sharp effect on my pain tolerance." Jing Wei shrugged.

Awilix let out a heavy sigh. "Just…Just be careful…" Awilix hugged Jing Wei, who was bleeding a bit.

"I will! Now let go! I have a Titan to kill…" Jing Wei said as she picked up a shield and flew up into the sky. She looked in front of her to see more arrows, targeted at her.

"Hmph…TAUH!" Jing Wei grunted as she raised her shield to block 9 arrows that were aimed at her. She untucked her crossbow and fired 2 explosive bolts at an Omicron, bringing it down.

"Whew! Let's goo!" Jing Wei flew across the battlefield, firing explosive bolts below her, creating massive panic amongst the Iron Legion. She finally caught sight of Susano, who was looking up at her.

"Hmph….stay safe kid." He grunted to himself.

Jing Wei turned to her left and saw Sun Wukong fly toward her at a high speed with his eagle form.

"Oh crap." Jing Wei fired bolts at Sun Wukong, but she missed due to his extensive moving. Sun Wukong flew over Jing Wei and became a bull, crushing into her in the air and bringing her down to the ground.

"GAAHH!" The two Gods grunted as they crashed into the ground with a massive explosion.

"AAH! GUH-GRAAH! RNGH-GAHAAHHH!" Spit flew out of Jing Wei's mouth as Sun Wukong stomped all over her with his bull form.

"AH! GET OFF!" Jing Wei forced her bayonet into the Bull's underside, making it scream out in pain, and run off Jing Wei. The Bull turned back into Sun Wukong who looked really angry.

"Oh! Hey Sun! You look…Ahem…You look a little pissed off there." Jing Wei joked as he ducked her head to dodge a rogue arrow.

"You little…AAHHH!" Sun Wukong turned into a tiger and charged at Jing Wei.

"Shit." Jing Wei grunted as she fired a single explosive bolt at the tigers feet, knocking it to the side.

"Ouh…Come here!" Sun Wukong began to attack Jing Wei, who blocked his hits with her crossbow.

Jing Wei fired 2 explosive bolts, she missed one, but the other hit with a direct impact to his chest, detonating and sending Sun Wukong flying back, he hit the ground on his back, but he recovered with a flip.

"GAAAH!" Sun Wukong spun his cudgel around and charged at Jing Wei, he went for an overhand attack, and found it to be blocked by her crossbow, she hit him in the face with the butt of the crossbow before stowing it on her back, then released her katana and stood in the Ko Gasumi stance with her blade. Sun Wukong spun his staff around and prepared to duel.

Jing Wei narrowed her eyes as Sun Wukong got more and more tense, before finally leaping at Jing Wei, he went for a side attack, which Jing Wei blocked, she returned with a roundhouse kick to the head, and then followed up with a back kick to the gut.

"NNGH!" Sun Wukong grunted as his internal organs began to feel the impact of the kicks.

Jing Wei slashed her sword at her opponent, only to get parried, and uppercutted back, the goddess landed on her back, Sun Wukong raised his cudgel to crush his victim.

Jing Wei grinned as she whispered to herself: "You're done for."

She back flipped out of the slam attack, the force made Sun Wukong stun himself. Jing Wei slid back onto her feet and rushed forward, katana pointed out in front of her, she quickly impaled Sun Wukong with her katana, straight through the chest.

"KCHL! Gah…Mmph…" Sun Wukong spit out blood, his eyes were wide open, blood pouring out of his mouth.

Jing Wei looked Sun Wukong in the eyes and smiled, her eye engulfed by the mighty turquoise flame. She slid the blade downward, slashing it through Sun Wukong's torso, making it come out of his groin; she raised the blade to the side, waiting for him to kneel.

Sun Wukong groaned as he fell to his knees.

Jing Wei swiftly swung the blade sideways, slashing straight through Sun Wukong's neck, and sending his head flying off the rest of his body. Jing Wei stood in position, her hair covering her angry eyes.

Sun Wukong's body fell to the side, lifeless. Jing Wei stood there for a few seconds, before lifting her head up to see Susano.

"…..Y-You…You killed…Sun…Sun Wukong…" Susano's clutched his fists.

"He is the enemy Susano, and I hope you are not my enemy as well." Jing Wei sheathed her katana.

"I don't want to be…but I need to take this land over…the Samurai are pushing forward…I have to fight."

"Then go…I'm not stopping you…" Jing Wei frowned at Susano, who ran off. She heard a mighty storm generate over the pantheon, until it started to thunder and rain down lighting.

Jing Wei stood in the rain, looking at Sun Wukong's body.

"I don't know how to feel about this…at this point, I don't care anymore." Jing Wei turned around and took to the skies, dodging stray lightning bolts, and raining down explosive bolts once again.

* * *

 **In the Light Spectrum…**

Amaterasu flew toward the Japanese pantheon, until she finally saw it in sight; she came to a sudden stop.

"Oh no…" Amaterasu gazed at her home pantheon, catapults firing like fireworks, great masses of soldiers fighting, rains of arrows, yells and chants, a mighty storm, and a small bird dropping rocks…oh wait, that's Jing Wei.

"I must stop this!"

Amaterasu flew into the center of the battle, the front lines of both the Iron Legion and the Samurai, she started to glow brightly.

"Wha-No…it can't be…Not her! Not here! Not NOW!" Susano looked out onto the battlefield.

Amaterasu suddenly released the light blinding only the Iron Legion, and clearing away the storm completely. She hovered between the 2 armies…

"Please! Stop this! I get that we are only trying to defend our homes! And the Iron Legion has a horrible cause! But can't we work something out? Have we even tried to find an agreement?" Amaterasu cried.

"Holy shit…it's her…" Jing Wei hovered over the battlefield, admiring the sudden stop in fighting. She spotted Awilix and landed next to her.

"Hey!"

"Oh! Hey, I know her! She's one of Artemis's friends." Awilix responded.

"Yeah, I talked to her on the phone, she came here once she found her home is being ravaged." Jing Wei chuckled.

"Oh…I'm going to go up there. Ugh…there's so many soldiers though…" Awilix moaned.

"Hmm…" Jing Wei began to stroke her invisible beard as she suddenly grabbed Awilix by the waist.

"AH! Jing Wei?! W-What are you doing?!" Awilix cried, blushing a bit.

"Calm down, I got this, HNNGHA!" Jing Wei lifted off into the air carrying Awilix.

"OOHHH! W-Wow…you're pretty strong Jing Wei…it's awesome up here!" Awilix cheered.

"Y-Yeah! It's always a good thing to be able to fly! HAGH!" Jing Wei grunted as she carried Awilix a little farther, before finally dropping her a solid 15 meters above the ground.

"AHH! OUGH!" Awilix landed on her stomach, right next to Amaterasu, who was standing on the side of the Samurai.

"OH! AWILIX!" Amaterasu picked up an exhausted Awilix and gave her a huge bear hug.

"DAAHH! HMPHH…" Awilix lost air in her lungs as she passed out.

"Oh! Oops…" Amaterasu dropped Awilix.

"Hey Amaterasu! It's me! The one and only." Jing Wei teased as she picked up Awilix, who was slowly regaining consciousness.

"Hey Jing Wei! I'm glad to finally meet-" Amaterasu gasped as her jaw dropped at the sight of Susano.

Jing Wei switched her vision between Amaterasu and Susano rapidly, Awilix looking on as well in the arms of Jing Wei, who was helping her stand.

Tears built up in Amaterasu's eyes, her throat tightened, and her voice got hollow.

Susano clutched his fists, he pushed his way past the Iron Legion. The gazes of the two gods finally met, perfectly clear. Susano stood in front of the Iron Legion, robes gently flying in the wind.

A storm was coming, everyone could her distant thunder, and flashes of lighting up in the gray clouds. The wind started to pick up, Amaterasu's light slowly faded away.

"B-Brother...I-"

"Be quiet." Susano interrupted Amaterasu.

"Susan-"

"I SAID BE QUIET!" Susano's voice thundered throughout the battlefield.

Amaterasu let out a small sob, she released two tears, one from each eye.

"Why did you come here?" Susano asked.

"I…I came here to…to protect my home…" Amaterasu looked up, she sniffed and wiped her tears, her face suddenly stern.

"Protect? From what?" Susano clutched his fists tighter.

Amaterasu could sense the anger in Susano's voice, she lost her composure and released all the emotion she had bottled up, in the form of a passionate sob.

Jing Wei and Awilix looked on with sorrow.

"From me? What do you mean…do you even know why I'm doing this?" Susano raised his voice.

"Revenge…on father and the mortals who banned you from the heavens…" Amaterasu muttered behind her hands.

"Exactly…and because the Chinese pantheon too very powerful…if we do not have land close to them, if our one attack fails, we might not have another chance." Susano's face got angrier.

"You really do want to help the Gods of Chaos…" Amaterasu closed her eyes and put her head down as she came to the realization.

"…We were so happy together…Living our lives as siblings…you left heaven just because you felt pity for me…and came to live in my humble house…" Susano muttered, too afraid to show his teary eyes, he covered them by wearing his hat low.

"…Where is that house now?" Amaterasu croaked.

"Not far from here, Kuzenbo is fighting in the smaller villages."

"I sincerely hope it is safe."

"So do I…"

Susano and Amaterasu stared at each other for a few seconds, Jing Wei and Awilix anxious for someone to make a move. The Iron Legion and the Samurai standing behind the gods, shields still raised and ready to fight, just in case.

"You stand in my way sister…" Susano finally said.

"And I will not get out…I will stand for good brother…" Amaterasu responded strictly.

"Ama…please…get out of the way…" Susano murmured slowly, thunder sounded off at the same time.

"I…I will not do that!" Amaterasu suddenly raised her voice and summoned her katana.

Susano didn't hesitate to release his blade as well. The two siblings eyed each other down. Jing Wei hovered a few meters in the air, Awilix with her spear, and Rajin was behind them all, providing artillery.

"HAH!" A powerful, terribly bright yellow aura surrounded Amaterasu, her hair flying in the wind.

"GHAAH!" Susano clenched his fists and puffed out his chest, his blue aura blazed with immense power. The energy of both the gods created powerful winds, Jing Wei, Awilix, and the soldiers struggled to stay on their feet.

Suddenly Kuzenbo walked in the middle of them.

"We've ravaged the villages, sorry Susano...your house is destroye-GAH! GOUH…..CAH-"

Kuzenbo slowly looked at his belly, a large hole through it, he thought he was dreaming. Blood dripping, intestines hanging out, organs out of place and falling to Kuzenbo's bottom half, bones falling out of place.

Something had gone through even his shell, it was none other than Amaterasu's mirror.

"Cauh…oh…." Kuzenbo's body collapsed with a gaping hole through his stomach and back.

Amaterasu had her hand forward, her head was tilted towards the ground, so her eyes weren't visible, as they were probably filled with sorrow.

"K-Kuzenbo…my only ally left…" Susano stuttered.

"You are alone brother…yield. Tell your army to retreat, and leave the Japanese pantheon alone." Amaterasu held her katana out in front of her, her aura disappeared, and gathered into her yellow flare within her left eye.

"Jing Wei killed Sun Wukong, and you kill Kuzenbo…I will have to report the deaths of both! One of them was one of the Iron Legions most powerful commanders…" Susano muttered.

"I don't care Susano! Leave...WITH YOUR ARMY!" Amaterasu cried.

"….No…I…Susano…will strike you down!" Susano lunged at Amaterasu, who raised her blade, only for Susano to dash past her. She turned around and saw that Susano wasn't there.

"What the…HUH?!" Amaterasu gasped as she turned to see Rajin, headless.

Jing Wei began to cry into Awilix's arms as she teared up herself.

"He was really funny! No!" Jing Wei cried.

"Shh…it's okay…we'll get Susano for this." Awilix glared at the God, who was staring at poor little Jing Wei.

"You…YOU MONSTER!" Amaterasu yelled.

"YOU KILLED KUZENBO, I KILL RAJIN! I HAVE ALWAYS HATED HIM!" Susano yelled.

"WHY!? HE WAS AN AMAZING GUY! ALWAYS TRIED TO DO THE RIGHT THING! NO MATTER THE SITUATION! IF YOU WOULD HAVE KILLED ME, HE WOULD HAVE DONE EVERYTHING IN HIS POWER TO END YOU!" Amaterasu yelled at Susano with teary eyes and high levels anger in her voice.

"I DON'T CARE! IT'S AN EVEN FIGHT!" Susano yelled back.

"No...NO! I'LL BE THE ONE TO KILL YOU!" Amaterasu yelled as she released a golden katana and slashed at Susano.

"HIYAH! SHINU!" Amaterasu swung her sword forward in a thrust.

Susano blocked the hit and pulled Amaterasu in with a gust of wind, then sucker punched her right in the nose, using the force of the actual punch and the force from the gust of wind.

"GAH! Gh..HA!" Amaterasu dashed forward, still disoriented from the punch, only to get back kicked in her gut, and sent flying back.

"Gauhu…I will not fall, not this easily. Anata wa kyōdai!" Amaterasu shouted as she lunged at her brother.

The two armies clashed around them, Jing Wei fired explosive bolts everywhere in the overall direction of the Iron Legion, and kept Omicrons at a safe distance.

Awilix tried to help Amaterasu put kept getting blocked by soldiers.

Amaterasu tried desperately to hit her brother, who was the superior fighter by far. She got popped in the jaw, then slashed across the stomach.

"AH! Ah…Guh…" Amaterasu got up steadily and blocked an attack from Susano, her mirror flew forward and struck him, making him fly back. She dashed forward, stopping right in front of him.

"BEHOLD!" Amaterasu yelled as her blade started to shine; she swung it once, covering a huge area, twice, a bigger area, and a final sweep, making an entire fraction of the Iron Legion get cut in half. Susano got hit by all 3 and flew back, stunned.

"Agh…what the HELL!" Susano front flipped over Amaterasu and kicked her in the back and tried to impale her, Amaterasu reacted quickly and elbowed her brother, making him stagger back.

"PHEW!" Susano spit out blood. "Not bad, try this on for size."

Susano suddenly teleported next to Amaterasu, he then slashed in front of him, making Amaterasu yell in pain, he spun around in a full 360, slashing Amaterasu in the back, and finally dashed through her.

Amaterasu threw up a stream of blood for a few seconds as she fell to her knees, blood still erupting out of her mouth and down her neck. Susano's eye shined a dark blue, his sword was stained with fresh blood.

"Ama…I'm sorry…" Susano's hat covered his eyes, a tear rolling down his cheek.

"Mhm…Nghh…Hngh…Susan…o...I will…not-go…" Amaterasu threw up more blood; it splattered a few inches before Susano's feet.

She held her side, a gaping and deep slash through her entire body.

"No...No...NO! I WILL NOT LET THIS HAPPEN!" Amaterasu yelled, blood spewing out of her mouth, she began to slowly stand up.

"What the-What is this energy?! No way...she wouldn't...would she?" Susano stumbled backwards, covering his eyes with his forearm.

"Gh...GHAAHH! GAAAAAAHH! I WILL NOT LET YOU DESTROY MY WOORLD!" Amaterasu's voice could be heard everywhere in the pantheon, suddenly, a light brighter than a star shrouded the battlefield.

"GAAH!" Susano planted his hand on the ground, to keep him from getting pushed back by the huge amount of power Amaterasu was releasing.

The Goddess was devoured by a blinding light, powerful winds, dirt and sand flying everywhere, rocks shaking and beginning to hover into the air and crack into pieces.

"AAAHH! GH-GAH...RAAHH!" Amaterasu let out blood curdling scream it echoed through everyone's ears several times, the light faded down, the winds got weaker, and the hovering rocks came back to the ground.

Amaterasu stood in an angry yellow aura, it resembled a bright fire, her body radiating a small blue light. The clothes she wore turned blue and golden, her katana made of pure gold, it shined with a sparkling gleam.

Her irises were a beautiful blue; her pupils pitch black, the rest of her eyes white. Her hair got a bit shorter, and had silver highlights in it.

"You're going have to try a little harder than that." Amaterasu smirked.

Amaterasu suddenly disappeared, Susano gasped and grit his teeth, he frantically looked around.

"Wha-Where did she go?!" He stammered. Suddenly, she appeared behind him.

"WHAT ARE YOU-GAAHHAAHAH!"

He flew forward and crashed into the ground with a large explosion, Amaterasu had blasted him into the ground with a powerful beam of light, a direct hit.

Susano's back smoked, he got up as he rained on himself.

"Okay...you want to play like that...I have a power that not only rivals yours...but surpasses it!" Susano yelled, he hunched over, his fists clenched so hard, they bled.

He grit his teeth, slowly beginning to grunt, then shout, then full on yell at the top of his lungs.

The ground cracked below him, rocks all around shattered into pieces, powerful dust storms picked up. The storm clouds in the sky turned black, the blue lighting, turned red. The thunder was deafening.

The God cried out in an outburst of power, sending everyone except for Amaterasu on their backs, he was surrounded by a bright and scary-looking red aura. Black lighting flowed through Susano's body, and sparked at his fists.

His robes turned red, his pants and socks black. His hair had crimson highlights. His irises were blood red, his blade turned spiked and was tinted with carbon fiber.

"Our full power. To the death." Susano clutched his fists, his red aura dispersed, and his eye flame came to life.

"If that's what's necessary to save my home." Amaterasu readied her blade, her yellow aura faded away, but her eye flame flared into existence.

"…AAAHHHH!" Susano flew forward at a breakneck speed. He slashed his sword so fast it looked like a blur, Amaterasu blocked every attack with her own blade.

 **[This fight is very similar, and is based on the fighting style of DBZ]**

Amaterasu spun around rapidly, almost like a top, her blade out in front of her, Susano quickly dodged every swing. He flew back and put his hand forward, a red charge building in his palm.

"TAKE THIS!" Susano fired a blast of red lightning from his hand, Amaterasu countered with a blast of light from her mirror. The 2 beams of energy hit each other, causing a huge explosion.

"GAH!" Susano flew into the ground, creating a large crater.

"AGH!" Amaterasu dug into a mountain, breaking it in half.

Jing Wei flew over the field, the fight between the Samurai and the Iron Legion growing restless, everything was happening so quickly, her heart raced.

Her turquoise flame burned as she blasted out endless explosive bolts. Awilix was running through the battlefield with Zuku, killing every Iron Legion soldier she passed.

"AH! Jing Wei! Omicrons! Northeast!" Awilix yelled up into the air.

"On it! Watch your six!" Jing Wei head shot an Iron Legion brute trying to stab Awilix through the back.

"Thanks! Now take down those Omicrons!"

"Right!" Jing Wei flew toward and Omicron.

The Titan swung at Jing Wei, who dodged every attack, before blowing its chest open.

"HA! WOAH!" Jing Wei flew to the side as she avoided a blow from another Omicron.

Jing Wei unsheathed her sword, and powered up. She flew straight into it, Jing Wei swung her blade at its head, making it confused, she flew around back and impaled the Titan at its core, making it explode.

She flew out Michael bay style, with the explosion behind her.

"Whew! YEAH! For Order!" Jing Wei raised her fist in the air.

Susano gut punched Amaterasu, then swung his blade down, she managed to block it in time, then tried to strike back, only to get her fist caught, Susano quickly head-butted his sister, sending her floating backwards.

"Uh…Susano…you must understand I cannot let you take over our home." Amaterasu narrowed her eyes.

"I won't leave until I have this territory to the Iron Legion." He responded sternly.

"We will win! We have Jing Wei and Awilix down there killing off your army! I don't want to kill you, just until you are forced to retreat!" Amaterasu yelled.

"Your army has a hurricane over them! You and I are fighting in the eye of the storm! An appropriate place for rival siblings to fight in…" Susano teleported behind Amaterasu and grabbed her neck, he quickly snapped it.

"NNGHAH!" Amaterasu yelled as she snapped her neck back in place.

"W-What?!" Susano stuttered.

"In this form I am not that easily killed, in my regular form, I would have died. Unfortunately for you, I'm far too strong."

"Hmph. I thought we agreed to seal away these forms..." Susano looked at his hands, then clenched them.

"We couldn't control them. But we can now." Amaterasu felt her own hands, she could not feel their gentleness and smooth feeling, only their strength and power.

"The Heavenly Forms. Our ultimate transformations. Your Blazing Sun Form, My Restless Storm, and Tsukuyomi's Shining Moon Form...We are the only gods that can achieve transformations."

"But they are too strong...when we couldn't control them, we almost destroyed the galaxy. OH! Tsukuyomi…I remember him…" Amaterasu looked down.

"Whore…he's dead now."

"Be quiet! I will not even speak about what has happened between you and I!"

"Fuck you."

"What time Susano!"

"Not in this timeline that's for sure!" Susano slashed at Amaterasu, who dodged the attack and kicked Susano in the chest with both of her feet.

"AH!"

Susano faked an attack and elbowed Amaterasu in the stomach. "GAAH!"

He picked her up and slammed her into the ground, creating a large explosion. Susano flew down and began to pummel Amaterasu deeper and deeper into the ground with a flurry of powerful punches, black lighting surging through his fists.

"GAH! AGH! ACK-GOOOAH...GRAAH!" Amaterasu managed to concentrate enough to make her mirror gut Susano straight in the stomach; it flew him back up to the surface and slammed him into the ground.

Susano back flipped to recover and barely dodged getting his head cut off by Amaterasu, who had managed to quickly get out of the deep hole Susano had pummeled her into.

Susano managed to trip her, making her fall onto her stomach.

"AHH! NO!"

Amaterasu rolled to the side to avoid getting her head stomped on, she swept Susano off his feet by tripping him, he fell on his back, Amaterasu spiked up and was about to finish him off on the ground with her blade.

"NO!" Susano grunted, he flipped back up and grabbed Amaterasu by the throat and threw her into the air, he placed his index and middle fingers on his forehead, he vanished and teleported next to her, then punched her towards the ground.

"HAH!" He teleported behind her and kicked her back into the sky, he teleported above her and clocked her back towards the ground.

Susano kept doing this, sending Amaterasu flying in one direction with a powerful attack, then teleporting in front of her trajectory path, and attacking her into another direction. Attack, teleport, attack, teleport, attack, teleport.

Amaterasu couldn't get her bearings, she felt a kick in her gut, a punch to her spine, a uppercut to her vagina, a chop to the back of her neck, a head-butt to her chest, then an elbow to the center of her back, sending blasting through three mountains.

"AAAAAHH-"

A large explosion cut her voice off, Susano breathed heavily, waiting for the dust to settle, he hoped his sister was dead.

But she wasn't, she blasted out of the dust cloud and charged towards Susano, the two siblings threw punches and slashes at each other at a blinding speed, it was a complete blur. They teleported everywhere, all while attacking.

"HAH! GAHUH!" Amaterasu teleported to the ground, so did Susano, she threw a punch, so did he.

"GAAH!" Susano had Amaterasu's fist deep into his cheek.

"OOUAH!" Amaterasu had Susano's fist cracking into her jaw.

"HAH!" They said in unison, they teleported away from each other, then charged again.

Amaterasu was faster this time, she kicked Susano into the sky, then teleported to slam him sideways.

"AAH! NO-HMPH!"

Susano turned around to try and block a punch or attack from Amaterasu, thinking she was doing the same strategy he did before, but it was a tad different.

Amaterasu had a bright yellow ball of energy within her two hands, and Susano was flying straight into it.

"Oh crap."

"GAAAAAAAHH!" Amaterasu thrusted both of her hands forward, sending forth a huge yellow beam that engulfed Susano.

"GAAHUHAUH! AHAHHHHAH! GRAHAHUHU!" Susano yelled in agony and immense pain, his body stung and throbbed, the energy over flowing.

He came to a sudden stop, he reached out with both hands, a small red ball of energy powered up within them.

"Come on...Come on!"

Susano resisted the immense pain he felt, he yelled and cried in pain, but he kept channeling his energy. The ball got larger and larger, until it was ready.

"IF YOU'RE GOING TO USE SUCH A POWERFUL BLAST AGAINST ME...HERE'S ONE...FOR YYOOOUUUU!"

Susano released the red beam, it had black lighting surrounding it. It began to push back Amaterasu's beam.

"AAHAH!"

"GAAAH!"

The two beams pushed back and forth, a bright light in between them, the ultimate beam struggle.

"DON'T STOP, DON'T STOP!" Jing Wei cried out to Amaterasu.

"GRRAAAHH!" Amaterasu screamed so loudly, the sides of her mouth nearly ripped apart.

"COME ON! I WON'T LOSEE!" Susano nearly busted his arteries with his body straining scream.

Both of the beams got larger, more powerful.

"My...FULL POWERRR!" They said in unison.

The two beams created a large explosion, it affected nearly the entire pantheon, it created tsunami's, earthquakes, twisters, hurricanes, and thunderstorms.

Amaterasu lay on the ground, barely sustaining her form, her clothes were ripped apart, her skirt in pieces, showing her thighs and legs. Her right sock was gone, her bare foot dirty and charred. Her robes were torn, even her left breast was revealed, one of her bra straps burned off.

Susano lay face first into the ground, he had no shirt on, his pants were also very torn and burnt, parts of his hairy legs were showing, his hat was gone, and his long hair burned and dirty. His left boot was gone, his ripped sock was black with dirt.

Both siblings lay in the center of a crater.

"Gh...Ah..." Amaterasu slowly stood back up, she looked to her left to see her golden blade in half. She looked at her hands, they were dirty and shaking. They were tingling.

"That energy...Oh my goodness..." Amaterasu couldn't stop shaking.

"Agh..." Susano held his right arm, which was limp. Both siblings stared at each other, breathing heavily.

"WE'RE NOT DONE YET!" Susano flew forward.

"GR-RAAAH!" Amaterasu did as well.

They punched and kicked each other, Susano summoned his blade and swung it at an invisible speed. Amaterasu summoned the hilt of her katana, it looked like a small dagger.

"GAAHUH!" Susano gutted out, blood splatted out of his mouth and stomach. He dropped his sword as Amaterasu held her half-sword in his stomach.

"NO!"

He grabbed her hand and twisted it. Amaterasu cried and yelled in torture as Susano crudely broke her hand, and snapped her wrist.

"You'll pay for that!" She cried, then teleported behind him to throw a punch, but Susano turned and caught it, he elbowed her in the throat so hard, spit spewed out of her mouth, she couldn't breathe, or swallow.

She flew up into the sky, Susano teleported behind her one last time, and impaled her through the back with his blade.

"KCHGL! NO...Grah-Ghuh...Ha..Ah.." Amaterasu gently moaned, she held the blade that popped out of her stomach.

Her yellow eye flame died down, her hair got longer, and the silver highlights disappeared. Her clothes turned back to normal, her eyes back to brown.

"I'm sorry." Susano muttered, he pushed his sister forward, she slid down his blade, he could hear the meat and gory sounds of Amaterasu's body being ravaged by the spikes.

She fell to the ground, the Samurai's were still with fear, Jing Wei and Awilix's hearts stopped.

A large puff of dust emerged when Amaterasu hit the ground. When it cleared, she lay there, a pool of blood under her body, growing larger, and larger.

"Amaterasu! NO!" Awilix cried, she tried to run over to her, but fourteen Iron Legion brutes stood in her way. Jing Wei tried to fly to her, but hundreds of archers had her locked down.

Susano slowly descended to the ground, he reverted back to his base form, his blue clothes and black hair burnt and damaged.

He took a deep breathe, he glanced over at his dead sister, he grit his teeth.

"O-Okay...we've won. Round up the Samurai, and the two Goddesses, begin construction of the base immediatl-"

Suddenly, a bright light came from behind everyone, and only one person could do that. Of course, it was Amaterasu.

She slowly stood up, a bright light shining down on her, the mirror slowly getting brighter, and brighter, until it reached its full power with a slight.

 _Ping!_

"W-What!? IMPOSSIBLE! HOW?!" Susano slowly stepped back.

Amaterasu's hair once again got shorter, the silver highlights returned, her clothes back to blue and gold, her broken sword golden again. And the yellow aura burning brightly.

"I...Will...Not...Fall..." Amaterasu held her ribcage, her legs trembled, blood covered the surrounding area of her mouth, it was also all over her body, and her stomach had a huge red stain on it.

"Gh...Ah...Ha...HA! HAAAAAAAHHH!" Amaterasu turned into a bright flash.

"…AAAHHHHHH!" Susano could not react to Amaterasu charging into him at full strength and speed.

 _Boom._

A huge explosion went off, a huge cloud of dust and debris ignited and expanded outwards in the shape of a dome.

Both armies were blown back, Jing Wei and Awilix flew back as well.

"What the hell?" Jing Wei grunted as she landed next to Awilix.

"Holy crap...A-Are they alive? What do you think?" Awilix looked at Jing Wei with sad eyes.

"It looks like it didn't end well…I don't see anything." Jing Wei muttered.

Jing Wei looked down, then at the dust dome, then at the armies. "You think…it was a tie?" Jing Wei asked.

"It might have been…" Awilix gave Jing Wei a hug.

The Iron Legion has no commanders left, Jing Wei flew into the air, and Awilix stood in front of the Samurai army.

"You have no commanders assisting you anymore! Yield, and no one else has to get killed!" Awilix yelled.

The soldiers of the Iron Legion looked at each other and realized their shitty situation; they slowly dropped their swords and shields and knelt with their hands behind their back.

"Samurai! Each of you get one of these men and put them in your most maximum security prisons! We should not kill them and cause more bloodshed! But that doesn't mean we can't lock em all up for life!" Jing Wei shouted.

The Samurai cheered as they had won the fight, one by one, the Samurai picked up a soldier of the Iron Legion and began to lead them in a line towards the nearest city, with a large prison with maximum security.

"Uh huh…alright….Towa-Tekina Prison huh? Seems legit!" Jing Wei smiled, she was on the phone.

"Yeah um…we got lots of war prisoners…..um…..yeah you know that war between the gods? Mortals are kinda fucked? Yeah that one…didn't you guys think that the hurricane that appeared out of nowhere had something to do with that?" Jing Wei asked, her hand in the air.

"What? Japan has weird weather?! Eh I guess I wouldn't know….but yeah….the Iron Legion attacked you guys…..yep…..NO NO! It's fine! We got it!...Who am I? Um…my name is Jing Wei, I'm a goddess!" She laughed.

"…Yea, the Chinese pantheon…..Oath keeper…yeah….yes…no autographs sorry…Listen, enough questions! The Samurai are bringing around 11,000 Iron Legion soldiers to that prison...yes they are all unarmed...and unarmored…yeah alright cool...they will get there in maybe...an hour or two, so be ready! Alright! Thanks!" Jing Wei finished talking to the warden of the prison, and put her phone away.

"We're good!" Jing Wei raised a thumbs-up to Awilix.

Awilix smiled as she ordered the Samurai to start walking the prisoners to the prison, leaving the battlefield vast and empty, blood everywhere, dead bodies, shields and swords on the ground, katanas stuck in the ground, and most of all, abandoned catapults and tons of arrows.

Jing Wei and Awilix stood in the middle of all of it, just looking around, surprised they survived.

"Wow…the Japanese Pantheon survived…we did it…we repelled the attack…" Jing Wei sighed.

"Yeah…we held them off. Now we just have to get the Samurai pumped up again and ready to be prepared for a second attack, because for some reason I feel the Gods of Chaos won't take their eye off the Japanese Pantheon…" Awilix responded.

"You're right they won't…but you can do that…I have somewhere to go…"

"What? W-Where…?" Awilix asked.

"The Chinese pantheon…I got a call from Ne Zha an hour ago, the Iron Legion are docked and are apparently waiting for the perfect time to strike…but that was an hour ago…I have to go…but first…I want to check on Susano and Amaterasu."

"Let's go then…"

Awilix and Jing Wei made their away across the ravaged villages and towns, through the fields and hills to where Amaterasu and Susano ended up from the fight, both of them in a deep hole, unconscious, and in their regular forms.

"Are...Are they alive?" Awilix muttered.

"Yeah…let's get them out!" Jing Wei reached for Susano.

Awilix helped carry Amaterasu out of the ditch.

They laid the siblings down on the ground and waited for a few minutes, they tried to wake them up until movement was seen.

"Ugh….W-Where am I...? Am I alive…?" Susano scratched his head. He awoke to see Jing Wei smiling at him.

"AH!" Susano went in to punch Jing Wei square in the face due to him being scared. She quickly caught his fist in a blur.

Susano breathed heavily. "Whew….it's only you Jing Wei…I'm glad you're doing alright…"

"Me too Susano…but…sorry to disappoint you…the attack failed…we already sent the rest of your army to prison…" Jing Wei hugged Susano.

"Oh…well then…that's unfortunate…" Susano muttered.

"I thought you would be madder." Awilix glared at Susano.

"Oh hey Awilix….relax I'm not going to attack you guys….the attack in Japan is over…"

"How come?" Awilix asked.

"I'm pretty sure since my men are heading to prison, the entire Japanese government now know that the war is heading to their pantheon…so now they will guard the docks and entire area around the pantheon…preventing us from sending in ships with soldiers from the Greek pantheon…which is where they are created." Susano explained.

"I know my Pantheon..." He rubbed his arm.

"So you only had one chance…and you blew it." Awilix laughed.

"Heh…Clearly…" Susano scratched the back of his neck.

Suddenly Amaterasu started to wake up, Susano spiked up and squared up, just in case.

"Oh…my…A-Awilix…Jing Wei…is that you guys…?" Amaterasu fell into Awilix's arms.

"Yep! It's us!" Jing Wei cheered.

"Oh good…Wait! WHERE IS SUSANO! DID I KILL HIM?!" Amaterasu yelled.

"Nope! He's right there!" Jing Wei pointed at the Storm God.

Amaterasu turned around and gasped as she looked at Susano standing there, not attacking.

"B-Brother! I…I..." Amaterasu could barely speak.

"Yeah…that was crazy wasn't it…?" Susano swung around his blade.

"It was...Okay, that's it! I'M SORRY SUSANO!" Amaterasu ran at Susano crying.

"Heh…" Susano let Amaterasu run into his arms, which happened in seconds.

"I'm so sorry Susano…Please forgive me…I didn't want to hurt you! I just wanted to save our home!" Amaterasu sobbed.

"It's alright Ama…Because you did _just_ that." Susano hugged Amaterasu tightly.

"I...I did?" Amaterasu looked up at Susano, who nodded his head with a smile on his face.

"And there's going to be no more attacks! I already got in contact with the Japanese navy; they are going to be watching the docks and oceans like hawks with an eagle's vision!" Jing Wei cheered.

"R-Really?!" Amaterasu's face lit up.

"Heh…Yeah…Our ships would get bombed and sunk as soon as we are detected. So the Japanese pantheon is secured New Order territory…" Susano smiled.

"I'm glad…but…Susano…you seem okay with all this…are you not angry? Being one of the Chaos sides mercenaries…" Amaterasu murmured.

"No, I'm fine with it…" Susano responded.

"Susano…Join us. You'll be an awesome asset to our cause, and I can tell you don't want fight your sister again, because if anyone is going to stop you from completing your job as a Chaos mercenary, it's her." Awilix pointed at Amaterasu, who was smiling at Susano.

"Yeah… I guess you're right…an asset huh? Just using me?" Susano teased, only to get a huge hug from Jing Wei.

"We love you Susano!" Jing Wei squealed.

Susano and the girls laughed at her cuteness.

Susano sighed. "I guess I'm on your side now, I'm willing to be hunted by the Gods of Chaos, as long as I can be with those I love." He glanced at Amaterasu, then went back to deal with Jing Wei, who was hugging Susano like a little girl would hug her older brother for protection.

Susano strapped the blue band on his arm and smiled at Amaterasu, who smiled back.

"Hey Ama…wanna to go check on how the old house is doing…?" Susano asked.

"Of course! Let's go!" Amaterasu lit up with excitement and joy with doing something with her brother once again.

"I want to com-" Jing Wei received a hand over her mouth.

"Let them go alone Jing Wei." Awilix held on to Jing Wei.

"AH! Your hands are dirty! Why though?" Jing Wei asked.

"Just let them be alone for a bit…I would know why…trust me."

"Why wouldn't I know?!"

"Because they've been…Ugh…It got out when you were little and weren't even a goddess." Awilix laughed.

"I'm only 17!" Jing Wei squealed.

"Exactly, Susano is 28, and Amaterasu is 23." Awilix giggled as she watched Susano and Amaterasu walk off hand in hand.

"Hmph…I guess I have to go to the Chinese pantheon anyways. Tell them that's where I am when they come back, alright?"

"Of course! Be careful Jing Wei, until then." Awilix hugged Jing Wei.

Jing Wei flapped her wings rapidly before taking off at a high speed, a blur through the sky with a ring of air pressure behind her, supersonic.

"Hmm…those two…" Awilix whispered to herself.

* * *

 **Mt. Olympus…**

"THE ATTACKK FAILED!? HOW! SUSANO AND SUN WUKONG WERE OVER THERE!" Hades yelled.

"They were all killed, except for Susano, I can sense it." Thanatos said firmly with his arms crossed.

"Ugh…Go check on Susano…I hope the attack on the Chinese goes better…and isn't Ra, Ao Kuang, and that mortal going to the Egyptian pantheon?" Hades asked.

"Yeah…they are going to depart tomorrow." Thanatos grunted.

The God of the Underworld sighed, disappointed. "Well…Is that it?" Hades rubbed his eyes.

"That's it." Thanatos responded.

"Alright then…Go do your own thing then…You're free to go." Hades dismissed Thanatos, who was on his way to the Japanese pantheon after checking on some new visitors he sensed nearby, a particular arachnid, a gorgon, and a feisty alligator.

* * *

 **The Chinese Pantheon…**

"Come on! Pour it on!" Xing Tian yelled as he eyed down Osiris across the battlefield, the one million Chinese soldiers struggling to fight against the roughly six hundred thousand Iron Legion soldiers.

Scylla and Agni launching magic at crowds of Chinese men, Ah Puch recycling dead soldiers and bringing them back to life for an extra chance to fight as the undead, Osiris and Fafnir leading the attack, and commanding catapults and arrow barrages.

Guan Yu and Chang'e attacking and healing their allies, and Terra not only healing, but keep her fellow gods and soldiers safe by building walls and supporting them.

Ne Zha and Neith were inside the palace, Neith firing arrows, and Ne Zha hiding behind her, trying not to get shot.

He was on the phone with Jing Wei.

"Come quick Jing Wei! We need your help! Omicrons everywhere out there! Tearing the palace apart! And the Iron Legion is right outside! Help!"

"I'm coming! I'm going really fucking fast! But I have to slow down so I don't drop the phone!"

"Aw…but I like talking to you…" Ne Zha blushed, he was happy Jing Wei couldn't see him.

"I…" She let out a sigh. "I like talking to you too…" Jing Wei felt butterflies in her stomach.

"R-Really?!"

"Y-Yes…I'll be there soon alright? Just stay inside! Be careful alright? I'm coming." Jing Wei warned.

"A-Alright…I'll be waiting…I…Ugh…Nevermind." Ne Zha murmured.

"Okay…" Jing Wei hung up.

Ne Zha held the phone close to his chest, and closed his eyes, until Neith said something.

"Ah…Young love…" Neith fired an arrow.

"Young love?! What do you mean?!" Ne Zha stammered.

"You and Jing Wei? Aww…so cute! I remember my first few crushes…" Neith sighed.

"How old were you with your first crushes?" Ne Zha asked.

"Hmm…I liked lots of boys, and most of them liked me back because of me being so pretty and attractive and everything, I just felt like I didn't really want to be with them…My first boyfriend was when I was 15!" Neith exclaimed.

"15? Wow, I'm already 17...and have never had my first kiss yet." Ne Zha murmured.

"Hah…you should ask out her out, she likes you." Neith grinned.

"You think so?"

"Positive…you know I AM the Goddess of Fate, I know lots of things." Neith giggled.

"Heh…thanks Neith…" Ne Zha answered and sat up against a wall.

Neith looked down her bow and zoned out for a few seconds, she suddenly remembered the person who she currently loved, the person who she missed the most, the person she really wanted to be around when she was feeling lonely or needed someone.

The person who she was best friends with when she was little, even before she knew what love was.

Bellona. She found herself wondering where in the world she was. And if she was alive.

* * *

 **The Norse Pantheon…**

"I hope Chang'e and Terra can help…" Nemesis sat on a small chair, resting her head on her arms.

"Of course they can help, they will help heal everything!" Sol responded.

Kumbakarna was taking a nap on the floor, his old friend Rama taking care of him.

Poseidon was discussing with Odin about what their plan of action was, their army was growing, the Egyptian and Chinese soldiers, including their own huge army of Norse warriors, they were powerful, they just needed to gather more gods.

Thor was still hard at work gathering the remaining gods, which weren't much. But it was all going to be worth it to return the world back to normal, and save humanity.

* * *

 **I haven't given up yet, I'm going to keep her going! I'm starting to pull together! Just the finals and the tests to study for! Wish me luck!**

 **R.I.P Sun Wukong**

 **R.I.P Rajin**

 **R.I.P Kuzenbo**

 **I tried to make the battle as epic as I could, I hope I did that! See you guys! Next Chapter 3-5 days!**


	17. Chapter 17 - Myths and Dynasties

**Just to clear a bit of minor confusion. This takes place in the same universe as the original Smite lore. This happens FOUR years after The First Great War, with the Old Order, and Elysian Uprising. But with a few aspects I put in myself. For example, some Gods have childhoods. They were obviously born Gods, pretty strong kids.**

 **I decided to give some of the main gods ages. Because it helps the fact that they may or may not be thousands of years old...**

 **Thor: 34|Medusa: 32|Arachne: 31|Scylla: 9|Fafnir: 42|Bellona: 25|Skadi: 26|Artemis: 25|Awilix: 24|Neith: 25|Amaterasu: 23|Susano: 28| Jing Wei: 17| Ne Zha: 17| Isis: 23| Nike: 29| Odin: 57| Guan Yu: 35| Athena: 27| Nemesis: 25| Ares: 28| Aphrodite: 25| Nu Wa: 26| Thanatos: 26| Ao Kuang: 33| Agni: 29| Kali: 27| Astrid: 25| Myra: 24| Hou Yi: 28| Chang'e: 26| Hades: 37| Freya: 25| Apollo: 25| Loki: 26|Nox: 37|The Morrigan: 26| Ra: 25| Chronos: 29347328742**

 **Another thing, the Forms I gave Susano and Amaterasu: I got a lot of positivity about them, glad you guys liked the idea. ANYWAYS, Chapter 17, let's get this show on the road.**

* * *

Nemesis was sprawled out on the bed Odin had given for her to stay in. She was staring at the ceiling, and was naked except for her visor.

She had her hands at her side as she sighed deeply, her scales on the sides of her bed in perfect balance.

"Mortals judged, deaths picked, lucks changed, hubris punished, fate's balanced." She moaned.

The scales suddenly disappeared.

"I had a lot to catch up on…been slacking off work a little bit…kinda hard without Neith around to help me…" Nemesis sighed.

She still continued to glare at the ceiling, finally realizing she couldn't see. She snapped her fingers, and the visor disappeared off her face.

"Oh jeez…I miss him...maybe a little too much." Nemesis closed her eyes.

She couldn't stop thinking about Ares, her mind clouded by the lack of his presence, she wondered where he was, how she hasn't heard from him yet, and how she didn't even know the side he fought for.

She worried about the fact that he was a God of War. He might fight for Chaos, just for fun. But more importantly, she hoped that he hasn't forgotten about her.

* * *

 **Mt. Olympus…**

"Hngh….Huh…." Ares grunted as he fell back against a wall. His sister in front of him with a half broken shield and a shitty iron sword, her spear was in half on the ground near her.

"It's…It's over brother…I've won…" Athena's arm shook as she slowly raised the sword to Ares's neck.

"N-No…Its not…" Ares quickly grabbed Athena's wrist and pulled himself toward her, he received a shield to the face, he staggered back, barely keeping his footing.

"Volo autem omnes ad illam iterum…" Ares muttered, he looked up at Athena, sadness in his eyes.

"W-What? Who…" Athena said, confused.

"You know who I'm talking about. Don't be stupid." Ares panted.

"I don't…" Athena suddenly gasped. "Oh...I know. She is on the side of the New Order." Athena murmured.

"I know she is…I don't see why she wouldn't be…that is why I want two things at the same time…"

"Huh?"

"I want you to either kill me, because I feel horrible about the fact I'm fighting against my wife..." Ares grit his teeth, to stop the sobs he felt coming. Athena's expression changed to that of pity.

"Or for me to kill you. So I can go see her again…" Ares finally exhaled.

Suddenly, a purple beam of energy hit Athena in the side. Hades growled at her.

"GAH! MHM….That hurt…" Athena held her side as she fell to her knees.

The two siblings stared at each other. Ares suddenly got up and kneecapped his sister, making her fall on her back.

He stomped on the ground, but missed, Athena rolled out of the way and stumbled backwards as she regained her footing. She cracked her neck and did shoulder circles.

Just then, the Greeks could hear Hades yelp as he disappeared from his usual spectating position, Athena and Ares looked at the empty seat first, then at each other, then back at the seat.

"What the hell…" They said in unison.

Slowly, Arachne and Medusa came out and looked at the siblings, especially Athena, they smirked and laughed.

"W-WHAT?! NO! Not you two!" Athena stammered.

"Unfortunately for you…Yes! It is us!" Arachne cheered, Medusa held her bow tightly.

"I thought I got rid of you two. I turned both of you into hideous beasts...That was supposed to keep you shut! But apparently it wasn't enough." Athena yelled, she picked up the rusty Iron sword and turned to Ares.

"Brother…Hades is probably wrapped in Arachne's webs…Please…Help me fight these two mutants, and we will leave each other alone…" Athena looked into her brother's eyes.

Ares sighed heavily, he looked down at the ground.

"Alright…let's do this." He finally said, his shield was busted; he picked up a bronze sword and got into position.

Suddenly, a crow flew up the hill and turned into The Morrigan.

"Hah! Something tells me you two are not supposed to be here!" Morrigan growled at the two mutants.

"Get out of here Celtic, you have no business here." Medusa growled.

"Oh I think I do…GETTING YOU TWO OUT OF OLYMPUS!" Morrigan argued.

"We are on the side of Chaos!" Arachne yelled.

"Doesn't mean you can just come up here on the top floors of the mountain! Get out!"

"NO!" Medusa took of her mask and turned The Morrigan into stone. Athena and Ares's jaws dropped as they saw her standing there, as a statue. But suddenly, the real Morrigan appeared behind the statue, she broke off its head and smashed it into Medusa's face.

"GAAAHH! WHAT THE FUCK!?" Medusa yelled as she tried to control the pain done to her face.

"My…What an attractive statue…such curves…" The Morrigan inspected her own statue's ass.

"I'll show you curve! I'LL KICK YOU TO IT!" Athena rushed forward and rammed into Arachne, knocking her off the mountain.

"ARACHNE! NO!" Medusa cried.

Arachne landed upside down and struggled to get back up, like a turtle on its back. Athena jumped off the mountain and dived down the side of it.

"AHH! Gah…that HURT!" Arachne said while she tried to get right side up, too late.

Athena landed on Arachne's bottom, her 8 legs wiggling at Athena's sides.

"I hate spiders!" Athena shouted.

"NOOOOO! GAH-AHHHH! UUAHHHH!" Arachne released a blood curdling scream as Athena ripped her open, thousands of baby spiders flew out like an army of ants being sprayed with water.

Athena finished her pray off by stabbing her abdomen and ripping that open too, organs and intestines all mashed together like a bunch of fish trapped in a net fell out of Arachne's abdomen.

"Looks like we are going to need an exterminator…" Athena grunted. She clenched her fists and concentrated.

A bright aura flared up around her, hieroglyphs appeared all around her. She took to the skies and crashed down next to Ares, breaking the roof.

"Athena! You will pay!" Medusa slithered rapidly towards her enemy and slashed her stomach open.

"GAH! Hghh…" Athena held her stomach, trying to stop the bleeding.

Ares and Morrigan ran toward Medusa, who fired arrows rapidly, Morrigan dodging all of them, Ares blocking them with his shield. He charged into Medusa and punched her, she countered by throwing him into Morrigan.

She slithered to the side, only to get tackled by one of Morrigan's clones, Medusa slashed through it, killing it. The real Morrigan suddenly grabbed Medusa and tried to strangle her.

"GRAHGH!" Medusa had no way out of this one, except for doing something real awkward, Medusa curved her tail and stuck it up Morrigan's skirt, it hit her vagina, Morrigan let out a loud moan as she fell to the ground, Medusa turned and shot her straight through the stomach.

"AGH! AH..Ha...Ha..." Morrigan held the arrow tightly, her eyes rolled up into her head as she passed out.

Athena swung her sword at Medusa, but she blocked it with her bow, who then reached for her own face.

"Morituru!" Medusa yelled as she took off her mask. A loud noise rang through her ears.

She put her mask back on and opened her eyes to see Athena standing there with her eyes closed.

"NO!" Medusa yelled.

Athena quickly swung her sword, cutting Medusa's head off and ramming into her headless body so it won't stand in her way any longer.

The Goddess breathed heavily as she turned to Ares, who looked right back.

He sighed. "Go, I'll tell Hades that you managed to escape during the fight with Arachne and Medusa."

"Thank you brother…" Athena exhaled, she turned to leave when her brother stopped her.

"Just letting you know sis…Next time I see you…And we fight…I'll kill you." Ares clenched his fist.

Athena frowned; she tilted her head behind her ever so slightly. "We'll see...just know that I won't give you mercy like I did in the Trojan War."

Ares responded with a grunt as he reached out his hand, Athena could sense his energy get closer. She turned to shake it.

When The Goddess walked down the stairs, she spotted Sobek lying in a small pond in one of the mountains gardens, she could tell it was Thanatos's work.

He walked up the stairs to see Morrigan yelping as she slowly tried to pry out Medusa's arrow.

"Hmm…what happened here…?" Thanatos looked down the mountain to see Arachne's dead body being ripped apart by the huge birds that lived around the mountain, and turned to see Medusa's body as well.

"Where is your sister?" He asked Ares.

"Well…Medusa and Arachne somehow got past YOU, and tried to kill her, she fought them off and managed to escape." Ares responded firmly.

"Unfortunate." Thanatos walked over to Morrigan, who looked up at him.

He abruptly grabbed the arrow and ripped it out.

"AHH! AH...OH MY...GRAAH! AH...Geh..." Morrigan cried out, she fell to her side, moaning in pain.

Thanatos turned the corner to see Hades wrapped up in Arachne's webs; he swiftly cut through them and helped him back up on his feet.

"Looks like you got into a bit of a sticky situation."

"Shut up! Where is Athena?!"

"Escaped while the two monster bitches came to try and kill everything, they're both dead. So is Sobek."

"Weren't they all on our side?" Hades asked.

"Not really, just after revenge and the alligator looked at me funny, plus, I didn't like his attitude." Thanatos grunted.

"Hm...Alright…Ares! Come here!" Hades called.

Ares walked up to Hades. "Yes sir?"

"You are to gather Iron Legion soldiers and supplies and deliver them to the Mayan, Hindu, and Roman pantheons to reinforce them with support, I feel the New Order is planning something…something big…and we don't have much allies left, this isn't looking too good for us." Hades growled.

"I can do that sir." Ares walked down the stairs down to his former room to get changed, take a shower, and rest. He would get new armor and weapons, the next day.

"You're right boss…this isn't looking good…The New Order outnumber us…and who knows what they've been planning this whole time." Thanatos looked at Hades.

"Exactly…did you go check on Susano?"

"Not yet, I was setting Ra, Ao Kuang, and that mortal commander off with 2 ships full of soldiers to attack the Egyptian pantheon, if they even have a god to protect them." Thanatos responded.

"Good…I'm off to masturbate. See you later." Hades went into the underworld.

Thanatos looked to his left to see Morrigan crying in a corner about one of her perfect nails being broken, he sighed in annoyance.

* * *

 **The Ship to Egypt…**

Astrid leaned against the front of the boat, looking out onto the sea. She put her head down and rested her eyes.

"Myra…I remember how much you wanted to come to Egypt when we were both little…Heh…Greece _was_ pretty boring…" Astrid talked to herself as she rubbed the tip of her perfectly chiseled nose.

Ao Kuang walked up behind her and leaned next to her.

"You know...if you are lonely you always have elders to talk too." Ao Kuang joked.

"Heh…Very funny…I was just admiring the view." Astrid looked up and smiled at Ao Kuang.

"Who knew…a mortal among the ranks of Gods." Ao Kuang crossed his arms.

"Yeah…Who knew…" Astrid looked back out to the sea.

Ao Kuang raised an eyebrow as he regained Astrid's attention. "Anyways, a soldier requested to see you, he insisted his name was Lex, I don't know. Go see what he wants; I didn't want to deal with him." Ao Kuang pointed over his shoulder to the sailor's quarters.

"Huh…I guess I'll go see, thanks for letting me know." Astrid patted Ao Kuang on the back.

"No problem." Ao Kuang responded as he looked out onto the sea, he watched as the sun fell below the horizon.

Astrid made her way down the stairs, her metal boots clanging against the stairs, her armor rattling as she walked down into the barracks. She stopped and smiled when she saw the soldier she named Lex.

"H-Hello! I-I mean…Commander Astrid! It is good to see you!" He stuttered.

"As to you, Lex! Now, what did you call me down here for?"

"Ah, yes! I um…I wanted to ask you if I could get a promotion! I have been a standard soldier for so long…I have done so much and I have even made myself an acquaintance of you!" He took off his helmet and ran this gloved hand through his dirty blonde hair.

I have made maps, I have over 100 confirmed kills on enemy soldiers, I have returned my allies to safety, I have been in the front lines of battle!"

Astrid laughed a beautiful laugh. She sighed. "Oh boy, hmm…I don't see why not." She responded, the soldiers face lit up.

Astrid took off the soldiers iron badge and replaced it with an orange one. She unsheathed her broadsword.

"Kneel."

Other soldiers watched as Lex kneeled down on one knee and put his head down. Astrid tapped the soldiers iron shoulder knee pad with her sword.

"For excellence in combat."

She tapped the other shoulder.

"For bravery in battle."

She tapped the soldier's helmet, making him flinch a bit.

"For surpassing a soldier's limits…Rise." Astrid extended her armored hand. The soldier looked up with his soul full of happiness and Determination. He took Astrid's hand and rose to his feet. She smiled and shook the soldier's hand.

"Captain of the Iron Legion." Astrid gave the soldier a quick nod.

The soldier's jaw dropped. "Captain!? I didn't ask for all this! Oh...I feel light headed."

"Heh...Lex…you're so funny…Hmm…good luck Captain." Astrid waved at Lex and walked back up at the stairs. She blushed as she heard him get covered in "Ooooohh's" and "Ayyy's" from the other soldiers.

* * *

 **The Chinese Pantheon…**

"SHIT! AHH! GO AWAY! FUUUCKK!" Jing Wei dashed through the sky avoiding arrows and catapults.

"INCOMING!" Jing Wei yelled as she fired dozens of explosive bolts under her, blowing a path through the Iron Legion's soldiers.

"BOOM!" Jing Wei blew up a catapult.

"HA!" She blew up another catapult.

"WOO!" Another one.

"OH YEAH!" An Omicrons helmet.

"EAT THIS!" The Omicrons head.

"SUCK ON IT!"" A catapult loaded with tar blew up dozens of soldiers.

Osiris looked up with rage. "GET THAT FLYING WHORE OUT OF THE SKY!"

Jing Wei raised an eyebrow. "RUDE! HAVEN'T EVEN GOTTEN MY FIRST KISS YET!"

"I DON'T CARE! AGNI! FIIIREEE!" Osiris yelled as Agni launched 5 fire balls at Jing Wei.

"AH! OOP! YAA! UAAH! Zhuā Zhùle!" Jing Wei cheered as she dodged all the fire balls. Her irises turned turquoise, indicating a rise in power.

"Dodge THIS!" Jing Wei fired 3 explosive bolts at Osiris and Agni, blowing both of them off their feet.

Osiris brushed dirt off of his chest and face as he pointed at Jing Wei. "I WILL FUCKING MURDER YOU!"

"That sounds nice! Maybe some other time! LOSER! BLEH!" Jing Wei shook her ass in the sky and flew into the palace through a hole in the roof. She landed gracefully, laughing at herself.

Neith sat up against a wall, looking quite bored, she wasn't even firing, arrows whizzing past her head. Her face lit up as she saw Jing Wei.

"JING WEI!" Neith got up and ran towards her.

"OH MY GODS! NEITH!" Jing Wei and Neith ran toward each other and hugged, Neith picked up Jing Wei and lifted her into the air. She kissed her on the cheek.

"Neith! I'm so happy to see you! I helped the Japanese pantheon! I made friends with Susano and Amaterasu! I killed tons of soldiers! I slayed Sun Wukong!" Jing Wei turned red.

"Oh you are such a good girl! I don't know why I'm talking to you like a baby! And…I CAN'T CARRY YOU FOR MUCH LONGER!" Neith collapsed as Jing Wei fell on top of her.

The two Goddess's laughed as they hugged more.

"I rememeber when I first met you! You were at my 15'th birthday party, with your father! You were only 7 years old! You were soo cute!" Neith squealed.

"Hehe…Yeah…I was so little compared to you guys…"

Neith and Jing Wei helped each other up and continued to embrace each other, Ne Zha watched on with a small hard on.

"OH! Jing Wei…your little friend is here!" Neith pointed at Ne Zha. Jing Wei looked up and saw him standing against a wall with his arms crossed.

"H-Hey Jing Wei…How you been…" Ne Zha instantly turned red. He rose up and balanced on his wheels, towering over Jing Wei.

She smiled as she flapped her wings slowly; she hovered above the ground ever so slightly and looked at Ne Zha on an equal level.

"You know…It's pretty good to talk to you in person." Ne Zha murmured.

"Yeah. It is."Jing Wei responded.

Ne Zha and Jing Wei smiled at each other for a few seconds before giving in to a long delayed hug.

"Heh…I missed you…" Ne Zha buried his face into her shoulder.

"So did I buddy…" Jing Wei rubbed his back.

"Aww…this is so adorable!" Neith put her hands over her mouth and smiled.

"But…there's a war going on outside!" Neith pointed out the window, perfect timing as well, a catapult flew through the roof, and a large explosion went off, sending the roof collapsing on top of the Goddess.

"NEITH!" Jing Wei cried, along with Ne Zha, she rushed over to try and find Neith under the rubble.

Just then, a piece of the rock flew to the side, a hand stuck out, it grabbed another piece of the roof and pulled itself up, revealing more and more of its body.

"WHEW! How's it poppin!" Neith smiled, brushing dust off her leather jacket, she had a thin streak of blood coming from under her bangs that ran down the side of her left eye.

"Oh my gods! Are you okay?!" Ne Zha shouted, thinking Neith couldn't hear anything because of the explosion.

"Yeah I'm fine! I'm a God! I'm harder to kill than it looks." Neith winked, she looked out the window as look of shock came onto her face.

"HAH!"

Neith tackled the two young Gods, she put her body over them, and one of her hands over her head, about 2 seconds later, another catapult projectile blasted through the wall of the palace.

"Holy crap!" Ne Zha yelled, his head hurt, but he was alive.

"Get into cover!"

Ne Zha and Jing Wei dived behind a large chunk of the wall that was still standing. Neith jumped out through the hole in the wall and got into the fight. She immediately spotted an Iron Legion Commander, clad in the signature Black Armor charging toward her.

"That's far enough!" She shouted as she shot an arrow at him, Neith could tell by the sound of his death cry that he was surprised the arrow pierced his armor.

Jing Wei began to flap her wings. "Ne Zha! I gotta go! They need air support!"

"WAIT!" Ne Zha grabbed Jing Wei's hand. **(Anticlimactic thanks to gloves.)**

"Be careful." He finally said after a few seconds of studying her face.

Jing Wei smiled. "I will." And with that she flew out the window, and began to pinpoint the location of Omicrons.

Near the center of the entire battle, Xing Tian effortlessly slashed his way through the Iron Legion, killing 10 soldiers with every swing of his 2 axes.

"That thing is killing all our soldiers!" Scylla whined as she launched a crush attack at him, who front flipped out of the attack.

"AHH!" Scylla screamed as Xing Tian leaped at her, suddenly, he was blown aside by Agni's fireball.

"I got you Scylla." Agni grinned as he fired a wall of fire toward Xing Tian.

"That's it. I'm going to kill that thing." Osiris leaped into action, the Iron Legion and Chinese Soldiers were scattered everywhere, attacking and defending the large palace, and trying to get into the villages and towns within the Chinese pantheon.

Osiris walked up a few meters in front of Xing Tian and got into battle stance, Xing Tian just stood there.

"Come on! RRAAAAH!" Osiris leaped at Xing Tian, who front flipped forward and then back flipped to kick Osiris in the back, he swung around, but Xing Tian blocked the attack, and then another.

Osiris bashed and rammed into Xing Tian, knocking him back, he went in to cut the fighter's chest, but he felt himself being lifted into the air, Xing Tian smashed Osiris into the ground with a large explosion.

"Now…you DIE!" Xing Tian raised his axe, but he was suddenly tackled by a large dragon, it was Fafnir.

"Get off of me!" Xing Tian breathed forward green fire, making Fafnir yell out in pain.

"You will pay for that!" Fafnir yelled as she grabbed Xing Tian and threw him into a catapult, that exploded on impact.

"XING TIAN! NO!" Guan Yu jumped on his horse and slashed all the Iron Legion's soldier's heads off as he passed by them. He passed by the catapult fire and brought down a huge attack on Fafnir, stunning him.

Guan Yu took the opportunity and stuck his Pudao into Fafnir's chest, the dragon cried out in pain.

"Nǐ huì sǐ!" Guan Yu yelled as he pulled out the tip of the blade and slashed him again, this time across the chest and neck.

"AHHAH! I'll tear you limb from limb!" The dragon cried as Fafnir grabbed Guan Yu, and was about to bite his head off until suddenly, Fafnir lifted up into the air and spun around rapidly, it was Xing Tian.

He threw Fafnir into Osiris, knocking them both down.

"Gauh…ach…." Fafnir groaned as he went back to his regular form.

Guan Yu rapidly spun his weapon at Osiris, who was barely able to not get cut into pieces. He brought down a bunch of spiritual strings on top of Guan Yu, making him stagger back in confusion.

He then struck hit Guan Yu across the chest with an uppercut, that made him fall on his back. But Xing Tian protected his ally by lifting Osiris into the air, then slamming him down into the ground again.

"AAHH!" Osiris yelled as he tried to get out of his little hole in floor.

Agni was about to fire ball Xing Tian when he collapsed to the ground from Neith's unraveling of the world's weaves.

"AAH!…THAT…Really burns…" Agni's voice died down as he staggered forward. holding his side. Suddenly, Neith jumped over him and fired 3 arrows into his chest, making him scream out in utter torture, and fall on his knees.

She aimed a final arrow at him, to finish him off when Scylla appeared in front of him.

"He helps me…I help HIM!" Scylla slammed down on Neith with her demons.

"UHH!"

"Here it comes!" Scylla grabbed Neith tightly and started to pull on her from both sides.

"AHH! GHAUHH! NOOO! AAAAHHHHHHH! PLEASE! STOP IT-GAUH! HHNNGHAHA!"

Neith's cries and yells of pain sent shivers through everyone who could hear them, which were quite a few people. Shouting, yelling, crying, dying was common during war. But when it's happening to a woman, it means something different.

It's not right, women aren't made for war, but some insist on entering at their own risks. Women having to fight is not right, death to another human is not right, War is not right.

"Neith! NO!" Jing Wei yelled, she grit her teeth, tears built up in her eyes, and her voice cracked as she tried to yell again.

"THERE'S NO WAY I'M WATCHING YOU DIE!" The Young Goddess yelled out, her turquoise aura surrounded her.

"RAAH!" She bellowed, a flurry of explosive bolts sent Scylla into a world of agony, she dropped Neith harshly onto the ground, and tried to cover herself with her hounds.

"Someone…Help…." Neith raised her hand into the air, reaching for Jing Wei, blood leaked out of her mouth.

She dived down and elbowed Agni in the jaw as he tried to grab her.

"I'm not letting you take her!" Scylla growled as she wrapped Jing Wei in her demon wolves.

"I'll crush you to death!" Scylla laughed manically, as she started to tighten her grip on Jing Wei.

"HHANGH…NNGHH…TAUGH!" Blood started to erupt from Jing Wei's mouth like a volcano as she started to lose the ability to breathe; she was drowning in her own blood while being constricted by Scylla.

"N-No…." Neith strained her hand, a faint white glow emerged from her dirty palm, it powered up, and she let out a final burst of power.

"GAAAH!" Scylla wailed, a white circle of energy exploded underneath her, Neith's energy.

"What-the..." Scylla recovered, but the ground beneath her started to glow again. She tried to run out of the area of impact, but she was too slow.

Neith dropped her hand on the ground as the area blew up under Scylla's feet, knocking her to the side.

"I'm coming! Hang in there!"

It was Chang'e she blasted a Crescent Moon forward, cutting all soldiers in front of her in half.

She did a beautiful dance, flowed petals and white magic flew everywhere, restoring Neith and Jing Wei a little.

Neith got back up on her feet, her entire body ached. She turned to Chang'e to thank her, but she suddenly grabbed her.

"AH! W-What are you doing?!" Neith squealed.

Chang'e punched Neith in the gut, making spit fly out of her mouth, she cracked her neck, then kicked her in both of her kneecaps.

Neith fell on all fours; she slowly looked up at the Moon Goddess. "GAH! C-Chang'e...Stop it-UHH!"

Chang'e grabbed The Weaver again and locked her by the arms, Neith cried out in pain as she felt all her bones crack, but...for some reason...it felt good.

She struck Neith in the center of her back with the palm of her hand, leaving her at a shortage of oxygen.

She panted heavily, holding her hand near her heart. "Chang'e...what was that...?"

"You were nearly torn apart. Your bones were out of place, and I just snapped them back in." She responded with a smile.

"Oh...Is that why it hurt so much?"

"No, I was actually hitting you."

"Oh..."

"It was sarcasm."

"Oh...OKAY!"

Neith grabbed Jing Wei by the hand and pulled her back into action.

"GRAAAH!" Xing Tian threw Osiris into Guan Yu's blade, impaling him in the back.

"I am undead! You cannot kill me!" Osiris yelled.

Guan Yu eyed Xing Tian, they knew how to deal with this.

Guan Yu tried to slash down Osiris's spine, but he went to the side and hit Guan Yu with his scythe. Xing Tian hit him twice before being stunned by Fafnir's hammer.

"That's it! HHIYAHA!" Guan Yu slashed down Osiris's chest, cutting his bandages, he faked an attack to the right, and hit Osiris with the handle of his weapon, and proceeded to stab him once more. He ripped downward and cut Osiris's head off.

"Quickly Xing Tian! Let's go!" Guan Yu yelled.

The two warriors cut Osiris's arms and legs off, and threw them into the fire of a catapult, burning everything. Suddenly a spirit form Osiris came out of the fire.

"You cannot kill m-"

"FOR FUCKS SAKE!" Xing Tian pulled out a Ghost Buster Vacuum and sucked Osiris into it. He dropped the machine and stomped on it.

"There…he's dead." Xing Tian growled.

"Good." Guan Yu laughed.

Terra built a wall in front of Ne Zha to protect him from arrows and fiery shards of metal.

"Whew thanks!" Ne Zha shouted.

"No problem." She smiled.

Jing Wei flew over the battlefield until she spotted an easy kill, Ah Puch, no air attacks. She flew over him and loaded her bow.

"Hey loser!" Jing Wei yelled.

Ah Puch looked up too see Jing Wei in the sky aiming her bow at him.

"Good luck! Hey Neith! Help me kill this guy." Jing Wei smirked before firing bolts at Ah Puch, who used his undead minions as shields.

"Not bad. Eat this!" Jing Wei launched an explosive bolts, knocking him back and onto his back.

"AH! IDIOITIC CHILD!" Ah Puch yelled.

"Hey that's not nice!" Neith yelled as she fired her signature World Weaver Arrow at Ah Puch.

"GAHH! GAUUH…." The arrow pierced straight through Ah Puch's heart, blowing it up, the boom of the arrows impact was heard throughout the battlefield.

Suddenly, all the undead soldiers suddenly fell to the ground. Ah Puch's body collapsed and quickly decayed to complete black ash that flew into the fiery, dry air.

"Ew…blah!" Neith stuck her finger in her throat.

"We are winning allies!" Guan Yu yelled, Xing Tian, Terra, and Ne Zha standing behind him.

"Then let's pour it on!" Jing Wei dashed across the sky.

"I will defend the land that I love!" Chang'e tried to yell, but she's too gentle for that. It sounded like more of a loud whisper.

The Battle field went silent, all looking at Chang'e.

"Oh...I-I'm sorry...I don't really like to yell-"

"YEEAAAH!" The entire side of Order yelled, cheering her on.

"OH! Oh my.."

Everyone charged forward, weapons at the ready.

"YEAH! LET'S SHOW EM NOT TO MESS WITH THE NEW ORDER!" Neith fired an arrow into the sky that exploded into a white circle in the sky.

"UAAAAHHHHH!" The Chinese Army yelled as they ran forward, a barrage of arrows flying overhead into the Iron Legion.

Fafnir raised his shield over Scylla, protecting her from arrows, even though she was slightly taller than him, she still cried into his shoulder.

Agni had a fire shield that burned every arrow that came his way, but the 3 gods knew…the only reasonable course of action…was to retreat.

* * *

 **Quite a few things to fix. Oh yeah in case you forgot, this is Current BlackRock speaking, hi.**

 **Original Author's Note Below:**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed!**

 **R.I.P Medusa**

 **R.I.P Arachne (Who I got chills from writing her death because I hate spiders)**

 **R.I.P Osiris (Ghost Busted)**

 **R.I.P Ah Puch**

 **Not much to say! Next chapter in 2-5 days!**


	18. Chapter 18 - Dreams and Reunions

**Just a glance into the future...If I didn't update this chapter, ya'll would be looking some rushed writing, glad I'm fixing this chapter up.**

 **Original Author's Note:**

 **Okay, so I got really lazy with the Osiris versus Guan Yu and Osiris fight. I couldn't come up with a way to kill him off, the guy's basically immortal. But I got it done, anywho, there's been a lot of fighting recently, so the stories gonna slow down a bit.**

 **A few questions from you peeps:**

 **Q : Why didn't Thor just take Cupid with him? From: Guest**

 **A: I didn't think of it, Thor is basically a broken character at this point, just tired of seeing people die. Plus the guy needs to live long enough to warn everyone, there's no way he's gonna waste his time trying to carry a tired, big-headed baby.**

 **Q : ****Wait, how is Isis older than Neith, isn't she her grandmother? From: Guest**

 **A: I fixed the ages, Gods usually grow up quickly anyways, they got jobs to do.**

 **Q : Add "Lemon." From Guest and Chicken-Ate-Meh**

 **A: I'm not sure if this is a Fan-Fiction term, if ya haven't noticed, I'm fresh meat. I literally just learned what a One-Shot was like a week ago. I don't know what it is, I'll look it up or something.**

 **I'd appreciate if any Guest's who are thinking about leaving a review on the story, to make an account. It's easy, and simple. Plus, I can directly reply to answer your question, and we can chat about the story and such. Anyways, Chapter 18 ladies and gentlemen.**

* * *

 **The Egyptian Pantheon…**

Astrid stepped off the ship and dropped to her knees, she held her stomach and covered her mouth, she stared at the ground for a few seconds before throwing up in front of her.

All thanks to being Sea Sick.

"Ugh…G-Glahah!" Astrid tried to stop vomiting but she failed utterly as the threw up her breakfast, the Iron Legion soldiers began to get off the ship from another exit, they all looked at Astrid as they got off, a few of them whispering to their friends:

"Hot."

Astrid panted heavily as she sprawled out on the sand and let the sun hit her face, she closed her eyes as she felt her armor heat up, making her feel all warm and fuzzy.

She opened her eyes to see Ra standing over her. "Sun feels good, eh?"

"Yah…it does." Astrid moaned.

"Indeed…I missed my home, but it is good to be back, I will try and take it peacefully, but as soon as I see resistance, I call upon the Iron Legion and you to bring forth Chaos." Ra pointed at the exhausted Commander.

Astrid slowly got up and took off her breastplate, revealing her bouncy, but sweaty breasts. She was wearing a black tank top under.

"Yeah I will, until then, I'm gonna go relax. Bye!" Astrid walked back onto the ship and went to grab her suitcase, Ra rolled his eyes and was about to walk forward when he saw Astrid's vomit.

"Humans…Pathetic." Ra grunted as he walked around it.

Astrid walked into her room and grabbed her suitcase; she took off all her armor except for one gauntlet, and her armored boots. She placed all her armor in an extra suitcase along with spare clothes and undergarments.

She wore a simple black shirt, short sleeve. Tight black pants, and her armored boots, they reached up just under her kneecap. She had her red ribbon tied around her upper-arm, it wasn't the Iron Legion ribbon, it was the ribbon her mother had given both her, and Myra.

"Alright…" She said to herself as she equipped her belt and sheathed her broadsword into its scabbard. She put her hands on her hips and exhaled, she decided to take a back-up dagger strapped in her boot.

Astrid looked at herself in the mirror, her brown eyes staring right back at her, black hair let loose down her shoulders and behind her back, her attractive bangs hanging above her eyes. She stuck her tongue out at herself.

"I wonder how this is gonna go…Damn I hope Ra doesn't encounter anyone...we didn't bring much firepower." Astrid shook her head; she tried to bite her nails, but instead dug her teeth into her BlackSteel fingertips.

She walked outside her room to see Lex wearing new bronze armor instead or regular Iron armor, he looked attractive and stunning; he walked outside the bathroom to see Astrid smiling at him while leaning against the opening of her door with her arms crossed.

"Oh! Greetings Commander Astrid! How is your day going?" Lex asked politely.

Astrid giggled and walked up to Lex, "Cut that _Commander Astrid_ stuff out. Just call me Astrid! Oh, I like your new armor by the way." She snapped her fingers.

"Thanks! It comes with the leap in ranks." Lex joked.

Astrid smiled. "Tsk, I guess it does….." Astrid looked right into Lex's eyes.

Lex began to blush as he started to sweat a little. "Are you alright?"

"What? Oh…yeah I'm fine…just…got distracted." Astrid blushed too.

Lex and Astrid looked at each other for a few more seconds before Lex finally asked.

"Um…Astrid…W-Where were you heading off too?"

"I was going to take a look around the Egyptian Pantheon of course! My sister...moved here. When she turned 18, she decided to leave Greece, and come here. So who knows? If the odds are in my favor, I might meet her today, after not having any contact with her for almost four years..." Astrid explained, a slight look of sadness in her eyes.

"I see…Um…Well…Do you want to go out together and…See…Stuff?" Lex stuttered.

"Captain? Are you asking me out?" Astrid laughed as she got closer to Lex.

"Um…NO! I mean…Kinda…I guess." Lex mumbled.

Astrid leaned in closer to Lex, she plopped a kiss on his cheek, making him blow up red.

"Let's get going then!" She laughed, she grabbed Lex's gauntlet with her unarmored hand, and dragged him off the boat.

* * *

 **Three Quarters of the way to the Norse Stronghold…**

Bellona huddled up close to Freya for warmth as the camp fire burned brightly in front of them.

"Jeez…It's cold tonight…Goddamn what am I saying...It's always cold in this Pantheon..." Bellona complained.

"Nah…I love the weather here…It's so nice…Even though blizzards are common…It's perfect tonight…No snow, a cold breeze, clear skies, and the calming sight of your own breath." Freya smiled as she looked up to the sky, she saw the beautiful constellations and the branches of Yggdrasil itself up in the starry night sky, the smoke from the fire rising up into the air with a gentle breeze.

"I mean…I guess it _is_ pretty up here…..how far is Odin's palace?" Bellona looked up at Freya.

"Not too much farther...Across this tundra then a few more mountains we have to scale to get up there, and BOOM! The City of Asgard…and of course…Valhalla." Freya yawned.

"Good…Cause I need a coat." Bellona whined as she rested her head on Freya's shoulder, her hands around her left arm.

"Yeah…I mean I'm not gonna lie, wearing steel armor is hard in cold weather…it gets all cold on your skin…" Freya chuckled.

"Yeah it does…But it's alright for me, I got a shirt under my armor. BUT IT'S NOT ENOUGH!"

"Not your legs or arms."

"Pfft! So? My arms will be fine. As long as they can move, and my hands are warm enough to hold my sword, I'll be fine. My skirt is enough for my legs...I think."

"That skirt looks good on you. Outline your curves. Good quality leather too." Freya teased.

Bellona reddened, she didn't liked being complimented on her looks, it made her Goddess of War image less intimidating.

"Shut up, I hate you so much." Bellona pulled her hair over her eyes.

"Haha! I'm just messing with you! Hmm…" Freya looked at Nu Wa, who was sleeping next to Hou Yi up against a rock.

Erlang Shen was sprawled out next to the campfire, his dog next to him. Freya smiled as she closed her eyes for a few seconds. She opened them back up again and looked at Bellona.

Bellona quietly moaned, she grew calm, and her breathing slow and deep.

Freya scoffed. "Sound asleep." She whispered to herself, she put her head down and went to sleep herself.

* * *

 **Bellona's Dream...**

The Goddess of War felt strange, she wasn't herself. She wasn't tall and strong, her hair felt a bit too short, and her hands way too tiny and weak. It was a dream, she was very young.

"Mommy? How long will I not see you for?" Bellona asked her mother, Juno.

"Not for long my dear…Your first day of Kindergarten will go great, I promise…Just...Don't hit anything…Okay?" Juno knelt down and looked at her daughter.

"Okay…I won't…" Bellona frowned.

"Your brothers Mars is in 1st grade, and Vulcan is in 2nd grade, you can sit with them at lunch if you want, and try and make some friends too."

"Okay."

"Good girl…I love you, see you in the afternoon." Juno kissed Bellona on the forehead.

She watched as Bellona walked through the door of the school.

Bellona was holding a slip of paper in her tiny little hands as she looked around the hallways.

"Room 103…Um…Where is it…" Bellona walked around the hallways endlessly as she soon found out she got lost.

"Oh…I don't know where I am! No! No! NO! T-This can't be happening!" Bellona panicked, she began to jog, then sprint. Her tiny legs carrying her as far around the school as she could.

She looked around and saw absolute giants, the older kids, Seventh and Eighth Graders, she immediately knew this wasn't where she was supposed to be.

"Come on! Ugh!" Bellona ran up and down the hallways, she ran past older kids again, then started to go downstairs, she jumped off and skipped four steps, when she landed, she almost fell on her face.

"103...103...103! I-I can't find it! No!" Bellona's lips began to tremble, she climbed up a short flight of stairs and leaned against a wall, she sank down into the floor.

"Uh...DANG IT!" Bellona threw the slip of paper in anger, expecting it to fly forward, but it was too light. It merely swayed back and forth in the air. The Child Goddess slammed her fist into the wall next to her, making a small crack.

"Lost on my first day of school…This blows!" Bellona kicked and pulled her hair as she began to cry.

She put her head down and continued to sob, her hands covering her face, when she heard a voice.

"Hey, what's wrong? Are you hurt?" A cute and sweet voice asked her.

Bellona looked up to see a girl wearing a cute brown dress, tan shoes, a headband, and bracelets on her wrists standing in front of her, giving her a warm smile.

She wiped away her tears and sniffled. "I-I got lost on my way to my classroom…" Bellona stuttered.

"Oh…What number room were you going too?" The girl asked.

Bellona rubbed her left eye as she pointed to the slip of paper. The girl smiled and picked it up, she looked at it for a few seconds before shouting:

"I know this number! That's my class too! I know where it is, come on let's go!" The girl grabbed Bellona's hand and pulled her up.

She dragged Bellona through the hallway, at a full sprint that was a bit too slow for her. She worried she would accidentally step on the back of the girl's shoe and make her trip.

The girl stopped running and stood in front of a class room, the number sure enough was room 103. The door was closed.

"The door is closed! A-Are we locked outside?!" Bellona tightened her grip on the girl's hand.

"No silly! We just need to knock!" The girl laughed, she tried to let go of Bellona's hand, but she wouldn't let go, she laughed at the fact Bellona was trembling in worry ever so slightly.

The girl giggled as she knocked on the door with her other hand. The 2 girls waited for a few seconds before a woman with red hair opened up the door.

"Oh hello girls! Are you in this class too?" The teacher asked.

"Yes Ma'am!" The girl said cheerfully, while Bellona simply nodded her head.

"Okay then, come on in!" The teacher walked Bellona and the girl into the classroom and introduced them.

"Alright everyone! I'm going to let you all choose your seats! Make some friends and get to know your classmates!" The teacher announced.

"Come on! You can sit with me!" The girl said cheerfully as Bellona looked around the room.

Bellona finally let go of the girls hand as she emptied out her backpack with her drawing sketchbook, and her favorite book to read, a combat manual about fighting, which she didn't even know half the words in, bit the pictures and directions were enough.

The girl emptied out her knapsack and brought out her pencil case and 2 notebooks, she smiled at her while the all the other kids started to converse.

There were two other kids at Bellona's table, which the girl talked to just like she did to Bellona, while she kept looking at her combat manual.

"So! What's your name?" The girl asked.

Bellona squinted at a picture of a warrior holding a bludgeon, she tried to imagine herself doing the motions the book illustrated.

"Um…Hey…Are you there?" The girl reached over and waved her hand in front of Bellona's face, it was like she could look straight through it, she was completely unfazed.

The girl growled as her hands turned into fists, a girl's feelings are easily hurt when they are young; she kicked Bellona under the table, making her flinch as she looked up at the girl.

"Hey! What was that for?" Bellona whimpered.

"I just brought you to class and now you don't even know I'm talking to you! Hmph!" The girl crossed her arms and looked away.

Bellona looked at the girl with a sad frown. "I…I'm sorry…I was just doing something…Thanks for helping me, I'll listen to you now…" Bellona closed her book and leaned forward in her seat to tap the girl's hand.

The girl rubbed her eyes a few times, she looked up at Bellona, who smiled back, the girl looked at her for a few seconds before deciding to forgive her.

"Okay! What's your name?" The girl asked.

"My name is Bellona! What about you?" She said with a grin.

"My name's Neith!"

"Neith…That's a nice name."

"Thanks! My mom gave it to me!" Neith giggled.

Bellona laughed for the first time in her entire time being at school, she felt happy to be there.

"Do you like any games?" Bellona asked.

"Um…yeah! I like volleyball! But I'm no good at it…but I can kick a soccer ball around!" Neith cheered.

"I like soccer too! But I like to play baseball and basketball too!" Bellona responded.

"Wow, you're really fit!"

"Thanks, um…have you ever played dodgeball?"

"No, what's that?"

"It's this game where there is balls lined up in the middle of a battlefield! And there is 2 teams that throw the balls at each other, if you get hit, you're out. And you can't come back until a jailbreak! First team to take out the other wins!" Bellona explained.

"That sounds awesome! I wanna play dodgeball! And I like winning too!" Neith laughed.

"Awesome!"

"Yeah!"

Neith and Bellona laughed together until the teacher called for silence, a lesson started about the basics of reading.

Neith was already a pretty good reader. Bellona paid as much attention as possible so she could learn to read her manual.

"Neith! Your turn!" The teacher smiled.

"Okay! Um...Cows make milk...and like to eat...grass. They are k-kept...in...farms." Neith looked up at the teacher, hoping she read it correctly.

"Good work! Alright..."

Bellona was trying to figure out how to tie her shoes when a loud voice startled her.

"Bellona! You're up next!" The red headed teacher announced.

"Oh! Um…C-C…Chi…" Bellona's first word she had to read was a big one…at least for kids her age.

Neith scooted next to Bellona and leaned over her shoulder and pointed at the word.

"Sound it out! Ch-ick-ens!" Neith helped Bellona to read.

"Okay...Chickens...Lay eggs. We use eggs...to make...Um...Ahem."

Bellona couldn't read the last word, Neith smiled as she helped her sound out the word.

"Break-fast!" Neith giggled as she pointed at the book.

"Yeah! Yeah that, breakfast." Bellona finished the sentence as the class clapped, they had finished a small book about barn animals.

"Neith! Great job for helping a fellow student read such big words, come get your sticker!" The red headed teacher held up a sheet of paper with a bunch of different stickers on it.

Neith ran up and chose the sticker of a cute, red heart.

Bellona smiled as Neith returned to her seat. She grinned at her sticker that she stuck on her cheek.

"I like your sticker!" Bellona giggled, she took out her book, then opened it up and tried to sound out some of the easy words, war, fight, walk, run, spin, fire, swing, battle.

She suddenly felt a soft finger on her cheek, Bellona looked to her side and saw Neith smiling, her sticker was missing.

"Where's your sticker?!" Bellona cried.

Neith giggled. "On you silly!"

Bellona felt her cheek with her hand as she suddenly felt the red heart sticker on her cheek.

"Y-You gave it to me?" Bellona stammered.

"Of course! I like you! So why wouldn't I give it to you?"

"Really? Thanks!" Bellona got up out of her seat and hugged her new friend, who hugged her back.

"I like you too!" Bellona cheered.

"Aww! Friends forever!" Neith snatched up Bellona's hand in her own, which is something both girls enjoyed doing.

After lunch, it was nap time, Bellona was sleepy after walking up and down stairs to lunch and back, she rolled out her mat next to Neith's mat and lied down with her manual.

Neith turned to face Bellona, she closed her eyes and went to sleep. Bellona held the manual over her head, reading it while lying down.

Suddenly, Neith appeared right next to Bellona, she was smiling.

"What's that?" She asked.

"This? Oh…it's a manual for fighting. I don't think it's something you would like…" Bellona frowned.

"I like lots of things! I like you! So why wouldn't I like the things you like?" Neith giggled.

"Okay…I warned you…" Bellona and Neith began to look through the many pages of the manual. Neith's interest grew as Bellona explained some of the things happening in the pictures.

"That's a Long Sword, you have to carry it with BOTH hands, it's super big and heavy, I want to use one when I grow up!" Bellona cheered quietly.

"It looks awesome! Do you like fighting?"

"I want to be super tough! So yeah, I like it! But I don't actually hurt anyone…My mom keeps telling me not too…" Bellona murmured.

"Aww, that's cute!"

"Fighting isn't cute!"

"If you do it, anything is cute!"

Neith and Bellona giggled as they dug their faces into the book that smelled like brand new paper.

Nap time was over, and both girls woke up. They had fallen asleep next to each other without knowing.

It was free time and the children were free to do whatever they wished before going home, Bellona and Neith sat together on a bean bag and looked through the manual more, until some boy, with black hair and white skin suddenly snatched the book out of Bellona and Neith's tiny hands.

"Hehe…" The boy laughed.

Both Goddesses spiked upwards, clearly angry at the boy, who had 2 other boys standing next to him.

"Hey! That's not yours Thanatos!" Neith yelled. The teacher walked out of the room to use the bathroom and left an irresponsible 7th grader to watch the kids.

"His name is Thanatos?" Bellona asked.

"Yeah! He is super mean…I tried being nice to him, but he wouldn't be nice back…BIG MEANY!" Neith blew a raspberry at Thanatos and his friends.

Bellona's hands turned to fists as she stared down the 3 boys, Neith standing next to her.

"Give it back! It's not yours!" Bellona growled.

"Well it's mine now! And you're not getting it back!" Thanatos teased, the boys and him began to look through the manual as the "Oooed and Ahhed" at the cool pictures they looked at.

"This isn't something a girl should be looking at! This is like super boyish! Girls are weak! They can't fight!"

"Oh yeah…How about we prove it!" Bellona growled.

"I'll beat you up any day! You look like a piece of poo!" Thanatos yelled.

"Your face!" Neith shouted.

"Shut up!" Another boy yelled.

Neith's jaw dropped, she slowly wrapped her arms around Bellona, and sunk into her. "He said a bad word..." She mumbled quietly, on the verge of crying. She dug her face into Bellona's shoulder.

"That's it! I'm not gonna let you bully me and my friend like this, and take MY book!" Bellona gently pushed Neith away and got closer to the boys.

"Alright then! Let's go!" Thanatos started to taunt Bellona, who got extremely angry and suddenly lunged at him.

The two engaged in a kitty fight, slaps and weak punches flying everywhere. Bellona grabbed Thanatos and began to slam her fists down on his back, the two other boys came in to help him.

"Cheaters! I HATE CHEATERS!"

Bellona pushed Thanatos away and ran back, she found the heaviest item in the small library they were in. A dictionary.

"UGH! UH!"

Bellona picked up the hardcover book, and threw it at the two boys.

"AHH!"

The dictionary hit on of the boys square on the head, he hunched over, crying.

Neith began to laugh, and stick her tongue out at the boy, calling him a crybaby.

The second boy ran forward, and tried to launch a small kick, nearly falling on his back when he missed.

"UGH!"

Bellona pushed the boy back, because of him being on one foot while he kicked, he fell on his butt. The young Goddess quickly grabbed a nearby bean bag, and slammed it down on top of the boy, using her own weight to try and crush him.

"GET OFF!"

Thanatos pushed Bellona off, she staggered back and caught herself on a nearby chair. Thanatos tripped and without knowing it, was crushing the kid under him while he basically laid down on the bean bag.

Bellona grabbed the chair, and lifted it up over her head.

"What the heck?!" Thanatos awed, surprised at Bellona's immense strength. Neith's eyes sparkled as she watched Bellona throw the chair at Thanatos.

"WAAH!"

Thanatos cried, the chair hit him, and he fell on his back, crying, just like the two other boys.

"That's what you guys get!" Bellona shouted as she kicked over the chair Thanatos was under, she kicked him in the stomach and grabbed the book to pull it out of his grasp.

Bellona turned to Neith, who was cheering her on while she "fought".

"Bellona that was awesome! You saved the book!" Neith cheered as Bellona stuck out her tongue at the sniffling boys on the ground.

She grabbed Neith's hand as they walked to their table. The teacher came back into the room to announce pack up time.

The 3 boys told on the two girls. But they explained that the boys started it by picking on both of them and taking something that wasn't theirs, the teacher said the boys would sit out for tomorrow's recess.

They walked out of the school holding hands; Bellona turned to Neith and gave her a hug.

"See you tomorrow!" Bellona started to walk down the sidewalk as she waved goodbye.

"Bye!" Neith cheered, she waved back as she disappeared in a white flash.

Bellona was crying the entire ride home because she thought that Neith had gotten abducted by an invisible monster.

Suddenly, everything started to get cold, Bellona started to shiver, she felt herself get stronger again, taller, more mature. She looked at her hands, they got bigger, and stronger, but maintained their smooth, soft touch...Wait...A strange feeling came over the Goddess of War...the feeling...of a long fall.

* * *

 **An abrupt end to a dream...**

Bellona gasped as she woke up, she was on the floor and was sweating. Nu Wa and Freya sat around the camp fire as they cooked up a large bird that Hou Yi killed.

"What the…What did I just dream about…?" Bellona thought to herself as she sat up and looked at the sun.

"Oh! Good morning Bell! Did you sleep well?" Nu Wa smiled.

Bellona looked up at her, slightly startled. "Y-Yeah…I just…No, yeah I slept well. Just had a weird dream." She muttered.

"What was it about?" Freya asked.

"Um…About when I was little, the first day of kindergarten…" Bellona muttered.

"Kindergarten? Oh yeah! At Lorem Elementary!" Freya shouted.

"Yeah! I remember when I met you!" Bellona responded.

"Yep! At lunch when you dropped that old book of yours and I picked it up for you, and I told you I loved to fight!" Freya laughed.

"Yeah…I was clumsy when I was little…"

"Yeah…and Nemesis always jumping off of the tables and Artemis throwing pencils at Apollo…" Freya smiled, remembering old times.

"Being a kid was great; I was in 1st grade with Skadi, Loki, and Chang'e." Nu Wa commented.

"Yeah, and weren't you friends with Athena too?" Freya rested her head on her hand.

"Yeah I was and still am. She was a 2nd grader with the IQ of a 9th grader." Nu Wa smirked.

"Who else was at our school?" Freya asked.

"The Morrigan, Kali, and Isis were in 2nd grade with Athena when you were in kindergarten. Hou Yi and Susano were in 3rd grade, and Nike in 4th. That's all I remember." Nu Wa responded.

"Nice, and Thanatos failed Kindergarten." Freya giggled.

"Ha, cause he's a fucking idiot." Bellona laughed.

"True that!" Freya laughed along with Bellona.

"Mmm…Wait! Where is Kumbakarna?!" Nu Wa wailed.

"Kumbakarna? Isn't he like over there taking a nap like he always is?" Freya responded.

Nu Wa got up and frantically looked for Kumbakarna everywhere she could, behind the camp, down the mountain, back up the path, the randomly placed hot spring that was nearby, he was nowhere to be found, Nu Wa staggered back to the camp.

"I can't find him!"

"Where could he have gone off too?" Bellona said as she took off her armor for a bath.

"I'm not too sure…he was sleep walking right?" Freya asked.

"Yeah…"

"That's it! He kept on walking until he reached Odin's palace, I don't find that hard for him to do with his deep sleeping." Freya figured.

"Oh…I guess that is reasonable…I don't find that hard for him to do either to be honest." Nu Wa calmed down.

"Well we're gonna find out when we get to the palace, I'm gonna go to that hot spring that is on the other peak over there, be right back." Bellona announced as she made her way to the hot spring.

"Hmph, late sleeper, I already bathed." Freya growled.

"I did too, but Bellona likes to sleep in, you can't blame her." Nu Wa laughed.

"We need to get going, I love Bellona and everything but we have to get to Odin's palace already, there isn't much time before some Chaos patrol sees us and we get fucked up by some random Hunters.

"You're right I guess…I'll go find Hou Yi and Erlang Shen." Nu Wa walked off.

"You do that…I'll wait here." Freya sat down near the fire and stuck her duplicate organic hand into the fire, she felt nothing. She smiled to see that her gauntlet was barely tinted.

* * *

 **The Celtic Borders…**

Athena sighed as she pulled out her spear from the corpse of an Iron Legion captain.

"That's the 3rd outpost I've taken out; this Celtic pantheon is nowhere near as guarded as the Greek powerhouse of the Iron Legion…" Athena muttered to herself.

She jumped off the side of a building as it crumbled behind her, fire all over it. She landed on her feet as she brushed off her shoulder and looked back at the burning outpost, shaking her head.

"No Gods protecting or even scouting this shitty, new pantheon…where is The Morrigan?! If anything she should be here defending her home pantheon…or maybe that new god to the Arena…Cernunnos." Athena turned around and started to walk back on the path to another outpost.

Suddenly, Loki came out from a bush nearby, Athena crunched up as she raised her shield and spear, which she summoned again.

"Loki! Stay back! And away from mine…" Athena pointed her spear at Loki.

"Hey now let's not be hasty, do you not see this beautiful looking blue band on my arm?" Loki showed off his arm with a smile on his face.

"Of course I do, I have one myself…I'm just not sure if you're playing some sort of trick." Athena growled.

Suddenly, Skadi, Ullr, Nike, Isis, and Aphrodite followed Loki from behind some trees and stood next to him.

Athena's eyes widened at the sight of her sister, Aphrodite, but she held her stance.

"Loki can be trusted Athena, he is on our side." Ullr announced, The Trickster stood next to him, smiling.

Apollo came stumbling out of a bush as well, looking quite annoyed.

"Stupid fucking tiger! What an idiot! I sent that thing running with its tail between legs!" Apollo blew on his finger guns.

Athena's jaw dropped as she laid her eyes on another one of her siblings.

"Apollo…look, it's our older sister." Aphrodite smiled at Athena as she pulled Apollo toward her.

"Who? Artemis? Is it….Athena!" Apollo said shocked.

"Apollo…Aphrodite…it is amazing to see you two again!" Athena put her spear and shield on her back as Apollo and Aphrodite walked toward her. They all shared a big group hug.

"Man, it's awesome to be reunited." Apollo hugged his two sisters.

"It really is…just wonder where Artemis and Ares are..." Aphrodite hugged her two siblings as well.

"Ares...he and I were fighting for our lives under the force of Hades…" Athena let go.

"Really? Where is he now?" Apollo asked.

"He…He is on the side of Chaos…as a commander of the Iron Legion…he is probably on his way to the Roman Pantheon, which is unprotected." Athena mumbled.

"He's on the side of Chaos?! No…Not only us he against all of his siblings…But most likely his own wife…" Aphrodite muttered.

"That's true…we're gonna have to find Nemesis…" Apollo responded.

"Ares and I have already vowed to try and do whatever we can to try and end each other the next time we meet…and I know for sure that I won't hold back." Athena clenched her fist.

"Come on! Sorry to ruin the moment but we have to make our way to the Mayan pantheon." Nike announced.

"Good to see you too, Nike." Athena extended her hand out to her.

"Yes, same to you." Nike shook Athena's hand firmly.

"Alright then! Let's get going." Loki cheered as the group of gods started to crowd into Loki's Lamborghini Urus.

"Alright, this baby only fits 4 people, the other four are gonna have to find some other place to sit or maybe get there." Loki announced.

Loki got into the driver's seat, Skadi in the passenger seat, Ullr in the back seat, and Isis in the second back seat.

Nike would fly alongside the car, Apollo and Athena would hold on to the top of the car and rest on top of it, and Aphrodite would be stuffed into the trunk.

The 8 gods sped off on their way to the Mayan pantheon, and hoping to find a way to make it North East to the Norse mountains.

* * *

 **The Chinese Pantheon…**

Agni, Scylla, and Fafnir sped off on a motorboat, white arrows whizzing past them.

"That goddamn Egyptian sniper keeps on trying to hit us!" Fafnir yelled.

"Calm down, she won't hit jack shit." Agni reassured.

Suddenly, a white arrow struck Scylla in the shoulder.

"AHH!" Scylla cried.

"What were you saying Agni?! Stand still! I have a med kit!" Fafnir yelled as he stuck a needle of morphine into Scylla's arm, calming the pain.

Agni rolled his eyes as she spit out his cigarette into the sea. They sped toward the Roman Pantheon to retreat, were Ares had already delivered supplies to Kukulkan and He Bo, and Kali in the Hindu Pantheon.

Ares was going to stay in the Roman Pantheon. Agni, Scylla, and Fafnir would have to decide where to head off too once they made it to Chaos territory.

* * *

 **Back on the Chinese shores…**

Jing Wei sat next to Neith, carefully watching her amazing shots.

Neith fired another arrow, she had once eye closed, the other eye that was open was glowing white, she fired one more arrow before getting back up.

"I tried, but I hit Scylla." Neith smiled at Jing Wei and shook her shoulder.

"That was awesome! I can't believe we held them off, we are awesome!" Jing Wei cheered.

"Yes indeed, this was a great victory, I will notify Odin of our successful defense of the Chinese Pantheon." Guan Yu smirked as he rode off on his horse.

"Young ones, you all did a great job out there; we all did a part in saving China." Xing Tian laughed.

"Yeah! That was awesome how you sucked up Osiris and killed him like that!" Jing Wei cheered, Ne Zha laughing next to her.

"Yes it was, and don't call me young! I wove this land you know." Neith teased, Xing Tian laughed at her ironic humor.

"Well, I'm going back to the Norse pantheon, let's go Chang'e!" Terra shouted.

"Wait! Um…can I come with you guys?" Neith asked.

"Of course you can! Let's all head to the portal!" Chang'e smiled, her Jade Rabbit surprised that Chang'e was talking so much.

The gods made their way back to the palace and stood in front of the portal, Chang'e and Terra passed through and were back at the Norse pantheon.

"Heh, you guys are awesome!" Neith gave Guan Yu, Xing Tian, and Ne Zha a hug as she waved goodbye.

"We have notified Odin of our victory! He is in a great mood! He will most likely have a feast!" Guan Yu laughed.

"Good! Cause I'm hungry!" Neith laughed as she blew a kiss to everyone and passed through the portal.

Jing Wei leaned up against the portal and looked down. Guan Yu walked up to her and placed his hand on her delicate shoulder.

"You want to go too?" Guan Yu smiled.

Jing Wei's face lit up. "Um…Yeah I do…It's just…I have so many friends over their...Neith, Nemesis, Artemis, Sol, Chang'e… and of course everyone else! Odin, Poseidon, Rama, Terra, and that super funny squirrel! I also heard that Vulcan was there, but he seems kinda solitary…" Jing Wei rambled.

"Ha, alright then, go on ahead." Guan Yu rubbed her heah, Jing Wei looked up at him and smiled, she waved goodbye at Xing Tian and was about to walk through the portal when she was stopped by Ne Zha.

"Y-You're going to the Norse Pantheon? I…I thought you were going to stay here…" Ne Zha muttered.

"Ne Zha…..I just….I have lots of old friends back there…I want to be reunited with them all again, and we can all eat together….I hope you can understand…" Jing Wei looked into The Prince's eyes.

"Yeah…..I guess I kinda do…..I'm gonna miss you though…It gets pretty boring here…" Ne Zha looked down.

"I'm going to miss you too Ne Zha, but we can see each other whenever we want, and whenever we need each other!" Jing Wei smiled.

"Yeah you're right….it's just that I thought you were going to stay here with me so we could….get to know each other better and-MMPH!"

Ne Zha froze, his heart nearly stopped. He couldn't breathe for a split second, as if he was about to faint. Before he could even react, Jing Wei had lunged forward, and planted a kiss on his lips.

" _Oh...My...Gods...Her Lips are so...Soft..."_

Ne Zha felt himself get a pretty good hard on within his pants, he had never felt so aroused in his life.

Jing Wei's gentle touch on his face, her beautiful face and long eye lashes, both of her eyes closed, enjoying the brief kiss. Ne Zha panicked, he was too distracted, he quickly closed his eyes to enjoy the rest of the moment.

He gently grabbed her by the waist, and pulled her in more. Although the kiss was nothing special, no open-mouth, or tongue, he felt that it was perfect.

Jing Wei ended the kiss, she gently pulled away and smiled. Ne Zha wanted the kiss to last forever.

"J-Jing Wei...W-What was that?! That was my first kiss!" Ne Zha stammered.

Jing Wei smiled. "It was mine too…and remember Ne Zha, we're always just a portal away from each other, don't forget that. I'll see you soon." Jing Wei said gently as she stepped through the portal, leaving Ne Zha with a blank face and a beating heart.

* * *

 **Alright! The story needed some down time, the gods from both sides are all moving different places, and there is a lot of transitioning, I just thought that since I left all the battles at a stop, and the gods in a calm ending, I figured: Let's slow things down for a little. :)**

 **No Deaths.**

 ***Having no one die fills you with DETERMINATION!**


	19. Chapter 19 - Lets Do This

**Updated/Polished Chapter**

 **Thanks to the new followers and awesome people who like to PM and leave reviews on the story, I love talking and responding to things people say. Anyways, not much to say in this authors note. Chapter 19, off you go.**

* * *

 **The Final stretch to the Norse Stronghold…**

Freya took a deep breath as she looked down the steep drop, tons of snow and rocks went down the mountain side, her legs began to tremble, and her hands began to shake. She let out a small gasp when she felt warm, soft hands embrace her.

"Relax Freya, I know you're terrified of mountains and snowboarding after your accident, but this is not only the fastest...but the most fun way to get to the Norse pantheon! Look, its right over there!" Bellona pointed at a city that had a staircase and many different large buildings, leading up to a large palace.

It was the city of Asgard, and above it in the clouds, Valhalla.

"I...I'm not scared! I'm just getting warmed up!" Freya stammered, her teeth chattering.

"Ha! At least you're not Nu Wa, look!" Bellona snorted.

Freya looked to left to see Nu Wa crying, her legs trembling, arms flailing, trying to get a hold of herself with her ski's.

"Keep your legs bent! Straighten out your skis! It's much easier to use those than a snowboard." Hou Yi laughed.

Erlang Shen, Bellona, Hou Yi and Anubis ready to go, but Nu Wa and Freya were still getting ready.

Anubis locked on his skis. "Let's go already!" He urged. "These cost quite a bit! We didn't buy these things for nothing right?"

"Almost!" Bellona shouted, she patted Freya on the back and strapped herself on her snowboard. The Valkyrie peered over the edge of the mountain, she swallowed hard and took a deep breath.

"Alright! I'm going!" Anubis yelled as he slid off the ledge and started to slide down the slope on his skis, he gathered speed until his skis were lifting up snow behind him, he sped down the mountain as a blur. He disappeared down the mountain.

Hou Yi and Erlang Shen looked at each other for a few seconds; they looked at Nu Wa, who was staring back at them.

"Eyes in front of you, if you need to stop, shape your skis in an X, you'll be fine, just keep those legs bent, lean forward, balance yourself with the ski poles, use them to turn, and keep the skis straight when moving down the mountain, the speed is going to get crazy, so be ready!" Hou Yi explained.

He slipped on his orange tinted goggles, and pulled up his scarf over his face.

"WOO! LET'S GOO!" Erlang Shen yelled.

"YYYEAAAHHH!" Hou Yi yelled back. The two jumped off the hill, Erlang Shen being a total badass and jumping off without the board, and then strapping onto it while in the air, he landed next to Hou Yi and sped down the hill.

"Pfft! Show off." Bellona scoffed. She looked at Freya and smiled, she then turned to Nu Wa.

"Go on Nu Wa, I'll go on after you. Freya, you'll be last alright?" Bellona smiled as she helped Nu Wa get on the ledge.

"AAH!" She stabbed her ski poles into the ground, keeping her from sliding down the mountain.

"Relax, deep breaths, do what Hou Yi told you to do. Push yourself with the ski poles slowly, and then gather up speed." Bellona gently placed her hand on Nu Wa's back.

"A-Alright…I'll try." Nu Wa began to push herself forward, she then started to gather speed, she went faster and faster, Bellona watching her.

Nu Wa shouted back at Bellona:

"Hey! This is easy! WEEEEE!" Nu Wa yelled as she thrusted herself forward, she blasted forward using the momentum she already had.

She sped down the mountain at a stunning speed, her yells of excitement and adrenaline could be heard all over the mountain range.

Bellona shrugged and looked back at Freya.

"Come on, let's do this!" She held her board tightly.

Freya jumped down next to Bellona, and smiled.

"Then let's go."

Freya and Bellona ran down the mountain, the Valkyrie threw her board forward, she slid down and latched on.

"I see you. HGAH!"

Bellona jumped up on one foot, she front-flipped and quickly placed the board under her feet, smashing her fingers a little.

"Ow! Damn it!" Bellona winced.

"That's what you get for trying to be cooler than me!" Freya laughed.

Bellona rolled her eyes and pulled her red goggles over her eyes. She already had a black bandana over her mouth and nose. Freya had a coat on, her blonde hair flying behind her.

The two Goddesses boosted down the mountain.

Freya spotted a ledge in the hill, there were 2 sides you could go around, one way leads to a light corridor you could potentially snowboard down, the other way was the regular mountain downward, but it was still pretty steep.

The third way was a bit unorthodox, if anyone wanted to, they could jump of the ledge.

Freya swayed left, towards the tight corridor; she saw long and wide ski tracks going this way, meaning Anubis was bold enough to go this way.

Bellona was more badass than to just take the regular mountain steep, like Nu Wa did, she jumped straight off the ledge, a huge drop below her.

"HOLY SHIIIIT!"" Bellona yelled.

She grabbed the tip of her board and pulled it up; she performed a single back flip before getting dizzy.

"HHGAAH!"

Bellona landed awkwardly, backwards, she jerked her board to perform a 180 to turn herself back around, but she wasn't going fast enough.

"UGH! Too slow!" Bellona summoned her sword and thrusted it into the ground, she threw herself forward, at a high speed, she snowboarded down the mountain, catching up to Hou Yi and Erlang Shen.

She looked to her right to see Freya riding a side slope with her board, she jumped off she strafed left to join Bellona.

"This is awesome!" Freya yelled as she Hou Yi and Erlang Shen boosted ahead, Bellona followed. She looked up to see Nu Wa in the air, she landed in front of Hou Yi.

Freya sped up, she saw all her friends in front of her, all snowboarding, or skiing down the mountain, nearing Odin's palace, they had already passed the tundra. This was the last stretch. Trees began to get in the way, the Gods had to avoid them.

But, just then, a thin figure rose above Anubis, who was way out in front, he sped right past the woman, as Erlang Shen got closer, he realized the woman was Izanami.

"What the HELL! HIY-GAAH!"

Izanami pierced Erlang Shen with her sickles in both ribs, making blood fly out both wounds. Erlang Shen fell off his snowboard and flew forward, he fell on his face, the snow behind his trail and around him slowly turning red.

"AAH!" Nu Wa cried as she flew up into the air.

She charged up her stones and took her skis off to throw them at Izanami.

"YAH! Stop throwing those things at me!" Izanami scowled.

She looked ahead to see Bellona speed toward her with her snowboard.

"HIIIYAAAAHHH!" Bellona yelled as she jumped up and kicked Izanami in the face. Her face cracked under the blow of the board.

"GAUH!" Izanami fell down the mountain and landed at a small ledge where the mountain's final stretch was to reach the palace, after that they would only have to walk a little, and past the assault arena to reach the Norse Stronghold.

A raven flew in, but it wasn't Morrigan's crow form, it was The Goddess of the Night herself.

"Nox…." Freya mumbled as everyone got their weapons out, Erlang Shen struggling to get up.

She laughed, and raised her hand up into the air.

The ground under Erlang Shen started to glow in small purple dots.

"What the-GRAAHUUA!" Erlang Shen was impaled by dark purple spikes, glowing with a dark aura that was seeping out of Erlang Shen's mouth.

Nox put her hand down, and then raised it to the side.

Erlang Shen flew to the side and hit a wall, blood splattered all over it.

Nox made her hand into a fist and pulled it back towards herself. More spikes impaled Erlang Shen.

Finally, Nox's visor flashed, a ball of pure darkness appeared in the sky, it fired a beam of direct energy that hit Erlang Shen.

"GAAAHH!" He cried out.

"NO!" Nu Wa flew down next to him, he was covered in dark matter. She grabbed his hand.

"N-Nu Wa…" Erlang Shen groaned.

"Erlang! You can't die! Please...Please hang in there..."

Nu Wa raised her water stone, soothing water surrounded Erlang Shen, it was an attempt in healing him.

"HA! Your weak magic is no match for mine Nu Wa. It's futile to try and restore his life source. As we speak, Erlang Shen is slowly fading into darkness." Nox laughed.

"N-NO! No..."

"It's...It's okay your highness. You did everything you could." Erlang Shen wheezed.

"Erlang...I can't lose you...You're one of our mightiest warriors! I can't let you die like this!"

"It's far too late, my queen. Just promise me one thing."

Nu Wa wiped her tears, snot was seeping out of her nose, causing her to sniffle quite a lot.

"Win this war for me. Keep...Keep the humans safe...You are the protector of the Heavens...But that does not mean you can't help out the Earth. Save them...Save us all..."

"I...I...I promis-GH! NO!"

Nu Wa didn't get to finish, she felt Erlang Shen's grip on her hand loosen, his eyes dilated, his breath slowed. He slowly turned to look at the sky, finally, his head fell to the side, mouth open, eyes soulless."

Nu Wa froze, she held Erlang Shen in her arms, and began to cry without a care in the world about hiding it. She sobbed passionately, loud and proud, ugly and desperate. Deep breathes for air to keep crying, groggy sniffles and tons of tears dripping off her chin and nose.

"Ha! That was easy, let's finish off the rest of them." Izanami laughed.

"Let's not be hasty, we are outnumbered." Nox responded.

The Goddess of war clenched her fists in anger, snow and rocks around her began to shake. "No...YOU!"

Bellona flared up with power, a red aura fired up around her, it was angry and large.

"Holy...She's mad...Real mad." Izanami took a _single_ step back.

Nox stopped smiling, she crossed her arms and faced Bellona. "You just made yourself easier to see. The more energy you use to make yourself stronger, the better I can sense you."

"YOU THINK I CARE?!"

Bellona charged forward, her hand behind her, ash and embers began to revolve around it. Until it all formed into her mighty sword, sharp and deadly.

Izanami laughed, she dodged Bellona's attack by sidestepping. She summoned her sickles, and stabbed Bellona in the throat.

"GLAAGH! AGH-UHH.."

She kicked the Goddess in the head, Bellona fell on her side. Izanami laughed, watching her slowly bleed out.

"GH-No...Not...Not this easily...Not...GAH! Not yet.."

Bellona clutched her throat, warm, red blood dripped in between her fingers, and down her arms and neck. She grabbed her sword and attacked again.

Izanami sidestepped, The War Goddess went for a slash at her neck, but she ducked under it. The Matron punched her in the gut, then stabbed her in the stomach with her sickle and slid it upwards; Izanami then elbowed her in the cheekbone, which made Bellona fall on her back.

"That's enough!" Hou Yi fired shots at the duo, who dodged all of them until Izanami got hit by one in the back of her shoulder.

Anubis suddenly wrapped Freya up in bandages, completely out of nowhere.

"MMPH!" Freya wiggled her head until her mouth was free. "Anubis?! What are you doing?!" She cried.

"I'm sorry about this." Anubis frowned, bent down and started to breathe out maggots and flesh eating locusts.

"AHH! I HATE BUGS! NOO! AHHAHHH!" Freya yelled, the plague began to eat away at her.

"No! I WON'T...I WON'T LET ANYONE ELSE DIE!" Nu Wa yelled, she knocked Anubis back with a blast of fire.

"AAAAAAHHHH!" Nu Wa rose up into the air, a beautiful white aura fired up around her. It was huge, and bright. Her eyes had turned white, they were glowing, all her runes were radiating their assigned light color.

"OH MY GODS! THIS...THIS POWER..." Izanami struggled to stand, nearly being blown back.

Nox's heart skipped a single beat. "Oh...That's...Quite a bit of energy...Hmph. No matter. I can handle her."

Nu Wa began to repeatedly shoot blasts of fire at her enemies, causing small explosions everywhere, one of them blasted into Izanami, sending her smashing into a ledge of the mountain.

"DIE!" Anubis bellowed, he aimed his staff, and a bright cyan laser shot out, heading straight for Nu Wa.

"ELEMENTAL BLASTER!"

Nu Wa's runes began spin around in a circle, they fired a multi-colored beam, it easily crushed Anubis's laser, and hurdled toward him.

"NO! NOO! AAAHH!"

The beam hit Anubis directly, a huge explosion went off. Bellona, Hou Yi, and Freya covered their mouths with their hands and arms, all of them coughing.

Nu Wa turned to Nox, who was charging up a beam of darkness in between her hands.

"Take...THIIISS!"

Nox sent the beam forward, it was huge, and filled with power. Its dark indigo color filled the area with a dark aura.

"No...I won't lose."

Nu Wa extended both of her hands out in front of her. A small white ball formed, it began to flash, and grow in size.

"AAHH!"

The Beam of Darkness got closer.

Nu Wa closed her eyes.

"IT'S OVEER! AHAHAHA!"

Nu Wa suddenly opened her mouth.

"ANY AMOUNT OF LIGHT...CAN REPEL THE DARKNESS."

Nu Wa released the beam, it made the entire mountain shake, a bright light could be seen from across the Pantheon.

* * *

 **At Odin's Palace...**

Rama hummed peacefully as he dumped his clothes in the washing machine.

"Okay...now to cook dinne-GAH! What the..."

Just then, Nemesis blasted through the door.

"You felt that right?"

Rama nodded his head, he walked out of the room into the Main Hall, Nemesis following him.

"Ah...I see we weren't the only ones who felt that power." Terra put her hands on her hips. Chang'e, Artemis, and Sol stood before Odin and Poseidon.

"Yes indeed...Nemesis felt it as well. This energy...it's tremendous." Rama rubbed his chin.

"I know we're Gods. But whatever power this is, it's high. Really high. This isn't some normal power-up." Artemis crossed her arms.

Odin scratched his beard, until he stopped to say something.

"This type of power can only be achieved when provoked by something. Whether it is family, friends, anger, or being in brutal danger. All it needs is a trigger...if we felt it...then it must be nearby."

Odin got up from his throne, Poseidon nodded his head in agreement.

All the Gods in the room let out a loud gasp when Ratatoskr came squeaking something loudly through the window.

"Hey guys! You have to see this!"

The Gods walked outside, the cold air hit their faces.

"Holy crap.." Nemesis took off her visor, to see with her own eyes.

"Oh my..." Chang'e put her hand at her heart, it was beating rapidly.

"Who could it be..." Poseidon clenched his fists.

"Whoever it is, that light is huge! I can't believe it!" Sol exclaimed.

All the Gods awed at the bright light that came from the mountains, they could feel its power more clearly now. Some Gods with surprised expressions, some with worried or stern ones.

All they knew...was that someone was in trouble.

* * *

 **Back on the Mountain...**

"Gh...No...Way..." Nox moaned, lied on her side in a humongous crater, her clothes were torn, her skin dirty and rough.

"You...You think you can...STOP ME?!"

Nox surrounded Nu Wa in a bubble of darkness, ending her elemental powers, her eyes returned to their hazel color, and her white aura disappeared. Freya went into Valkyrie Mode and blasted Nox back with burst of magic.

"Come on Bellona! Hang in there!" Hou Yi urged, holding her hand to keep her conscious.

"Just keep your grip strong! You have to stay awake, squeeze! Show me that power!"

Bellona's grip tightened ever so slightly, Hou Yi frowned. The Goddess looked back at him with a sad, almost depressed expression.

"Hou Yi...AGH!" She coughed up blood. "I...I feel like I'm drowning-BAGH! Augh...Gh..." Bellona spat out more blood, it was everywhere, her entire neck was red, and her hands bloody, even Hou Yi had some on him.

"Hou Yi...A-Am I...Am I gonna die...?" She looked up at the hunter.

"No way. You're too strong to die, not to a foe like Izanami, just stay strong."

Bellona smiled and coughed more, she held her throat tightly, her hand only able to stop about 19 percent of her blood from pouring out.

"Gotta….breath through my nose…GAH!" Bellona lifted up her finger for a split second, like a small geyser, blood squirted out of her throat. She kept coughing and gagging heavily.

"Finish her already!" Anubis yelled.

Bellona's eyes widened, her pupil dilated, it got _very_ small. She cocked her head to face Anubis, the blood on her face, hands, and throat making her look terrifying.

"You...Stupid...Jackal! TRAITOR!"

Bellona pushed Hou Yi away and sprinted towards him.

Anubis raised his staff, making the ground below Bellona turn into a portal with hands coming out.

"HAAH!" Hou Yi grunted, he jumped next to Bellona and picked her up. He lifted her up into the air, and landed right next to Anubis.

He took out an arrow and stabbed him with it, he turned around, confusing Anubis until he received a metal sole from Bellona's boots to his jaw.

"HA!" Hou Yi laughed. "Bellona! Throw that orange thing on my belt!"

Bellona, still holding her throat with one hand, reached for the object, and threw the orange sack over her shoulder; it exploded right next to Anubis, sending him flying.

Freya swung at Nox, who dodged every attack until getting kicked.

"GAH! You little-AHAHH!" She fell to the ground bleeding due to Freya slicing her straight through the chest.

"Goddamn it! That's it! I'm going back to the GREEK PANTHEON, AND TAKING A BREAK!" Nox yelled as she turned into a raven and flew off.

Izanami looked up, suddenly she got swept back by a gust of air from Nu Wa, then lifted up by a fissure from the earth, then got launched away by a fire ball while still in the air.

Nu Wa flew towards Izanami, she slammed her into the ground, and shrouded her hands with elements.

"YOU BITCH! YOU PSYCHO, MONSTER BITCH!"

Nu Wa enveloped her left fist in ice, she punched the hell out of Izanami, breaking the ice.

"YOU KILLED ERLANG SHEN!"

Next was rock, Nu Wa smashed her fist into Izanami's cheekbone, breaking both the rocks, and the bone.

"AND _ALMOST_ KILLED BELLONA!"

Next was fire, Izanami received a fiery right hook that nearly killed her.

"I...I'LL KILL YOU! RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOWW!"

Nu Wa raised both her fists, one surrounded in lighting, the other in obsidian. But she wasn't fast enough.

"PHEW! Sorry...Not today Avatar…" Izanami spat out three teeth and a whole lot of blood out at Nu Wa's face before smirking, and descending into the underworld.

"NO! S-She got away..." Nu Wa exhaled, the elements around her fists disappeared, her hands dropped at her sides, once again weak and fragile.

"RAAH!"

Hou Yi rammed into Anubis using Bellona's spiked shoulder pad as a weapon.

He fell to the ground.

"GAH! Stupid hunter..."

"SHUT UP!"

Bellona scrambled out of Hou Yi's grip and kneecapped his jaw, a loud, bone-tingling crack echoed off the ledges of the mountain.

"ARRGGH! I WILL RETURN! GAAH.."

The left side of Anubis' jaw was cleary loose and broken, he used the last bit of his strength to open a portal underneath him, and descend into the underworld as well. But not before saying one last thing:

"Good luck not bleeding out."

He sunk into the portal before anyone could react.

Bellona let out a single, desperate sob, she on all fours, crying. The gods all immediately turned their attention to her.

"Bellona…stand still…remove your hand…" Nu Wa said gently.

She grunted to try and hide her horrible urge to just break out into tears; she slowly took her hand away from the slice in her throat. The cold air made her flinch, two tears accidentally fell from her eyes.

"AGH!"

Bellona wiped them immediately, her face now smudged with blood.

"Bell...It's okay to cry. You know that right?" Freya grabbed The Goddess' bloody hand.

"I-I'm just...Afraid."

The Gods stayed silent, Bellona, The Goddess of War...afraid of something?

"You see? This is why I try and hide my emotions. I have a reputation to maintain...I can't cry and act weak...or people will think I'm some sort of poser...WHEN I'M NOT!"

Bellona's left eye flared up with anger, the red flame flickered on and off before dying out.

"It doesn't matter. We're in a War. A War where any of us could die to a fellow God, at any moment. Everyone has a right to be scared, to be emotional, including you." Hou Yi cracked a small smile.

"Nu Wa...Please..."

She grabbed her hand.

"I don't wanna die."

Bellona's voice cracked, she finally let it all out. She dug her face into her hands, sobbing deeply.

Nu Wa placed her hand on her shoulder. "Bellona. You'll be okay...I promise. I'll put all my strength into this healing spell. I promise."

Bellona let out an exhale, it came out in bursts. "Okay..."

Nu Wa's closed her eyes, all four of her runes turned blue. A ball of water formed in her hands, with fluid movements, it turned into a snake, made out of pure water.

Bellona began to whimper quietly, she watched as the snake wrapped itself around her neck, and began to sparkle.

"Woah..." Freya awed, she could see Bellona's neck slowly beginning to heal, the gauge slowly, but surely beginning to close up.

Bellona cried softly as the blood began to wash away, but the pain of the wound bothered her more than anything.

Her eyes had tears of fear in them, they darted around, looking at everyone, trying to infer what they were seeing based on their facial expressions.

"Shh….Sit still…" Nu Wa's water kept sparkling.

Freya and Hou Yi helped calm the crying goddess while the process continued.

The water suddenly turned cold, making Bellona cry out in pain, her neck felt like a wall that was being smashed in with a hammer.

"AAHH! NO! PLEASE!"

"Just a little longer! HANG ON!" Nu Wa urged, Freya and Hou Yi were forced to use a little bit more force, they held Bellona down, so that she may live.

The cut froze up, ice covered the hole, it turned red because of the blood beginning to flow through the inside of her throat. Finally, the soothing part came.

The water turned warm, sending a wave of shivers through Bellona's body, she shuddered ever so slightly, her teeth chattering, her small nose dripping with tears.

The ice in her throat began to slowly disappear, and like complete magic, as if it was some sort of mirage, Bellona's soft skin replaced the ice. Her neck returned to normal.

Bellona stopped crying, she was scared to breathe, scared to swallow the spit she had built up in her mouth.

"It's okay Bellona." Nu Wa smiled.

The Gods watched a small little lump go down Bellona's throat, she had swallowed.

"Oh my gods!"

She felt her neck with her hands, she was completely shocked.

"Nu Wa! You saved my life! Thank you!"

Bellona dove into Nu Wa's arms, the two Goddesses hugged each other tightly.

"Thank you so much..." Bellona cried tears of happiness and joy into Nu Wa's shoulder.

"It's no problem. How are you feeling?"

"Good as new…I don't think words are enough to thank you." Bellona sniffed, she looked at her bloody hands.

Nu Wa splashed water to help her clean herself up, she geared up and picked up her snowboard.

"So..Ahem. Who's ready to finish this journey!?" Bellona raised her fist in the air.

"HURRAH!" Freya and Hou Yi yelled, Nu Wa smiled as she strapped in her skis.

The 4 gods sped down the mountain, leaving Erlang Shen's body buried in a small burial they made. The night was falling, and so was the snow.

* * *

 **The Iron Legion Hunters…**

Agni was happy to be back in his home pantheon, and he was happy the Iron Legion was making good use of it. Kali and he enjoyed going to town on the small villages of mortals, and then torturing them.

Scylla wasn't exactly the happiest about going to the Mayan pantheon, but at least she got to hang out with He Bo and Kukulkan.

Fafnir enjoyed his place in the Roman pantheon, along with Ares.

Each of the current pantheons owned by the Gods Of Chaos were being reinforced, the war had been going on for over a year now, and it seemed like a good time for the New Order to counter attack, but the Gods Of Chaos wanted to make sure that didn't happen.

* * *

 **The Greek Pantheon…**

The Morrigan and Nox both lay down on beach chairs and sun bathed, both of them wearing a 2 piece bathing suit.

Chronos observed from afar at Nox's beautiful body, his mechanical eye patch could enhance his vision. He also was surprised at Morrigans's beautiful curves, she had a sleek and attractive body.

"Creep."

A voice said from behind Chronos.

"W-What!?" Chronos un-zoomed his eye and turned around to see Izanami.

"I'm creepy? Look at you, I almost fainted, and if I saw you in my room in the middle of the night, I would blast you into oblivion." Chronos responded.

"Hmph, good to know." Izanami huffed.

"Wait a minute…Aren't you and Nox supposed to be in the Norse pantheon?" Chronos asked.

"Yeah, but we were way outnumbered, Nox and I already told Hades that there is lots of New Order Gods heading to Valhalla. Thanks to Vulcan, and the information that Ra and Anubis gathered we have some sort of idea of what they could be planning." Izanami explained.

"What are they planning?"

"Some sort of massive counter attack, which is why Hades ordered that all currently controlled territory of the Iron Legion is to be reinforced with more men and fresh supplies." Izanami explained.

"I see…Where are you off too? And where is Anubis?" Chronos scratched his chin.

"Anubis went off to go meet Vulcan in the Norse pantheon, but hopefully before Freya and her group of people make it to tell everyone that he isn't on their side, but Vulcan is keeping the disguise up pretty well, although Poseidon is always on his dick with suspicion." Izanami explained.

"He better hurry then, what about you?" Chronos crossed his arms and frowned.

"Me? I have business to attend to in Japan…" Izanami chuckled.

"Alright then! You'll be meeting Thanatos there, he is checking on Susano."

"Susano? What for?" Izanami became concerned.

"We tried to take over Japan, with the help of Susano, Sun Wukong, and Kuzenbo. But Sun Wukong and Kuzenbo perished at the hand of the Samurai resistance, Japan defended themselves and the attack failed. Susano is yet to return, and we cannot try it again because the Japanese Pantheon is aware that we have tried to attack them, and they will sink our ships full of men before we get to even set up an attack." Chronos explained.

"Susano….What has he done now! I have to go." Izanami rushed into the underground.

Chronos shrugged as he went back to the mountain to get some coffee.

 **The Norse Pantheon…**

Anubis emerged inside of Vulcan's forging room; he was exhausted and injured. Vulcan turned around, and was surprised to see Anubis standing there.

"Anubis? What the hell? Get out of here! The New Order gods will suspect of you!" Vulcan whisper shouted.

"Not to worry, they don't know I'm not on their side. At least not yet…but they don't need to know that I was even here." Anubis responded.

"What are you here for?" Vulcan asked.

"To talk to someone I care about, someone who I cannot bear to fight while conscious…I'm here to kill them." Anubis growled.

"What?! Who is it!?" Vulcan exclaimed.

"No need for you to find out, but I will be quick, I have an illusion I can use." Anubis pulled out a small charm.

"What will that thing do?" Vulcan asked.

"When I strap someone with it, they will be teleported to the underworld, my part of the underworld. I'm not gonna kill them here so they could find them dead." Anubis growled.

"Alright then, go do your thing." Vulcan shrugged.

"We will meet again, all of us Vulcan….keep it up." Anubis grunted as he descended into the underworld once again.

* * *

 **Odin's Palace: Grand Hall…**

Everyone sat around a table, laughing, talking, and of course eating.

Neith sat next to Nemesis and Artemis, enjoying her cranberry sauce.

"This food is better than my nuts!" Ratatoskr shouted.

"How do you know how your nuts taste like?!" Nemesis yelled.

"Yeah!" Sol followed up.

"Because! Your mom told me!" Ratatoskr yelled.

"OOOOHHHH!" Artemis, Neith, Odin, Chang'e, and Poseidon hooted as Nemesis's jaw dropped and Sol sank in her seat.

"Haha! This is awesome! I totally needed some of this." Artemis elbowed Neith in the ribcage.

"AHH! Hey!" Neith shrieked, she returned by bashing Artemis in the jaw.

"GAH! Ha…well then!" Artemis rubbed her jawline and giggled.

"Pfft, you would have been out cold!" Neith laughed.

"Shut up! Both of you would have been knocked out on the floor if you fought me!" Nemesis shouted.

"Oh we are TOTALLY sparring after this! Arming Sword's only!" Artemis pointed her finger at Nemesis face, until she did something fucking stupid and stuck her finger up her right nostril.

"AHH! ARTEMIS!" Nemesis squealed as she slapped Artemis' hand away and held her cute nose.

Neith and Artemis laughed heartily as Rama watched across the table, also laughing.

"Gr…..Shut up smurf! Go fuck Kali!" Nemesis shouted at Rama.

"Calm down Nemesis! Before I have to really make you blind." Rama held up in arrow and balanced it on one finger.

"OOOHHHHH!" All the other gods except Nemesis herself yelled, straight into her face. Rama crossed his arms and grinned at her.

"I…I'm not crying….M-My eyes are just…sweating…" Nemesis sniffed.

"Haha! Take it easy Nemesis, I was only joking. I did not mean to hurt your feelings." Rama said calmly.

"Feelings? Hurt? Ha! I don't have feelings!" Nemesis cackled as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Okay then…I'm going to the bathroom." Neith giggled as she got up and walked out of the room.

Anubis leaned against a wall, waiting patiently.

"Finally….there you are." Anubis walked out in front of Neith and crossed his arms.

Neith gasped heavily as she stopped in her tracks. Her eyes began to tear up.

"Neith….I thought you were dead…..but you are clearly not." Anubis looked down.

"Anubis! Yes! I'm alive!" Neith ran toward Anubis for a hug.

Anubis lifted his head up and threw the charm; it hit Neith in the chest, she disappeared into the underworld.

"Let's do this." Anubis walked down the hall, kicked down the door to the armory, and grabbed a sturdy, bronze spear.

Neith found herself in a fake version of the Conquest Arena. She looked around as she stood on a pedestal with her face on it.

"What the hell? How did I get here?" Neith murmured to herself.

She took a step forward, it looked normal, she looked up to the sky, she didn't see a volcano, or Mt Olympus, but mountains and lost souls.

"What is this place?" Neith murmured as she summoned her bow and walked down the middle lane.

"Hm…" Neith touched the bushes and rocks; she knocked on the doors and houses that were on the sides of the lanes, no answer.

Just then, Anubis emerged, but he was disguised as an Iron Legion brute, almost as if he was playing a trick that Loki would try and do.

Anubis had Iron 10 Legion soldiers with him, five on each side.

"Oh. Oh. Oh! OH! Yeah fuck this!" Neith fired 2 arrows, killing 2 of the soldiers. She turned around and ran down the lane.

Anubis raised his hand, he made it rain heavily, but not with water that's for sure.

"What? Rain? From where?!" Neith yelled.

She turned around and fired an arrow, killing another soldier. Anubis dodged more arrows aimed toward him, he looked at his arm, it looked human and was armored with a steel bracer and chainmail, his disguise was working.

Anubis sped up, so did the soldiers.

Neith loaded 3 arrows into her bow, she jumped into the air and fired them, only 2 of them hit, the third one was blocked.

"SHIT!" Neith shouted as she started to run faster. She finally made it to her front tower, or what was left of it. This Conquest Arena was not only fake, but destroyed.

The rain got heavier, and Neith started to struggle running, she looked left as she ran into the jungle.

She slipped when trying to turn, she fell on her face and broke her amulet on her head. She began to bleed heavily, she ran disoriented into a dead end.

"AH! NO! Goddamn it!" Neith stopped running as she looked at her dead end. It looked like an alley, and not the jungle, she looked around, no way out.

"Gh-NO!" Neith stammered, panic in her voice.

She fired 3 more arrows, killing all except 2 soldiers and Anubis.

Neith unsheathed a Egyptian short sword with a golden hilt and handle, she kicked a soldier into the wall and blocked a hit from him, Anubis smashed his spear down on Neith, who successfully parried it, and pushed him away for just enough time to stab the soldier through the back, killing him.

Neith turned to block an attack from the other soldier, she blocked another attack from Anubis, she then caught the soldier off guard and kicked him in the jaw and stabbed him in the neck, making him fall to the ground, dead.

"AAAH!" Neith yelled as Anubis, disguised as a buff brute picked her up and threw her into a wall.

She made a small hole in the wall, she fell down on all fours. She moaned in pain as she slammed her head back to sit up against the wall.

"Hnngh…..Gnhh…." Neith groaned as Anubis picked her up by the neck, lifting her up into the air.

He began to smash Neith into the wall multiple times, fracturing her skull, her spine, back, shoulder blades, arms, and neck bones.

He stabbed Neith through the stomach with his spear.

"HHAAGH! Hngh…Cah! Gauh…hu…." Blood poured from Neith's mouth as Anubis lifted her up into the air, spear going through her body as she slid down it.

"I'm sorry." Anubis turned into his regular form and stared right into Neith's eyes.

"Gah….ha…." Neith gagged, she was already half dead, she showed no emotion of Anubis being her killer. She only looked at him with faded blue eyes with tears in them from the pain.

"HGAAAH!" Anubis yelled as he thrusted the spear into the wall, half of it going in. Neith was stuck there, like a piece of paper on a bulletin board stuck with a thumbtack. Blood was falling from her mouth and stomach, dripping onto the wall she was stabbed into, it was a horrible scene.

"At least I don't have to fight you in real war…" Anubis grunted as he disappeared and returned to Vulcan.

He dropped everything and turned to him. "How did it go?"

"It's done…Try and guess who's missing." Anubis's eye glowed cyan as he disappeared.

"Huh….I guess I will…" Vulcan frowned.

* * *

 **The Egyptian Pantheon…**

Lex and Astrid walked through the Egyptian markets as the observed everything.

Astrid suddenly spiked upwards when she received a call on her cell.

"Hello?" She picked up.

"Hurry Up! This thunder god and….Thoth….are defending this portal. Their army is waiting to be released! I'm trying not to get killed here! Bring the Iron Legion!" Ra shouted before hanging up.

"Goddamn it!" Astrid looked at Lex. "We have to get the Iron Legion! Let's go!" Astrid sprinted back to the ship, Lex not far behind.

Ra fired a beam of light from the sky at Thor, who moved to the side, barely avoiding the burn.

Thoth fired 3 blasts of energy from behind a wall of hieroglyphs. Ra dodged every blast.

"You are not getting to that portal!" Thor yelled.

"And why not?" Ra taunted.

"Because, we need it." Thoth answered.

"For what? For transporting soldiers to the Norse Pantheon? You already transported 500,000, that's half of your army, how many have you transported now? How much smaller is your army?" Ra shouted.

Thoth and Thor stayed silent.

"We only have 100,000 men left here." Thoth said weakly.

"Exactly, but it's fine. We don't have much either." Ra lifted up his hand as a barrage of arrows fired up into the sky.

Thoth and Thor went to hide behind a pillar as the arrows fell all around them for a few seconds. They came back out to see Ra standing alongside Ao Kuang with the Iron Legion standing behind them. Thor flew up into the air, he saw that the Egyptian pantheon was being ravaged by Omicrons and soldiers, it was all on fire.

Just in mere seconds, the Iron Legion was already wreaking havoc.

Astrid and Lex were fully armored, standing in front of the Iron Legion.

"HAH!" Astrid threw one of her daggers at Thor, who dodged it quickly.

He glared at Astrid as he held his hammer tightly.

Suddenly, Anubis emerged in his Star Gazer Armor.

"Am I too late to help the turn of my pantheon to the side of the Iron Legion?" Anubis asked.

"No, not at all! You're just in time…" Ao Kuang unsheathed his sword and grinned.

The Egyptian army began to come out from behind the Iron Legion, and defended the small base where the portal was held.

Astrid looked around and saw the Egyptian men lining up with curved blades and golden shields.

Myra walked outside the door to see the 2 armies and Thor and Thoth ready to fight, she frowned and grabbed her bow.

"Myra! We told you to stay inside!" Thor grunted.

"No way, I'm helping." Myra responded.

She loaded her bow. "Plus there is no way I'm-GAAH!"

Myra's jaw dropped and her eyes widened. Her heart seemed to stop, she could no longer breathe, she dropped her bow at her feet.

"Huh? N-NO WAY! I.."

Astrid dropped her sword and shield and fell to her knees, her armor rattling as she fell.

She stared at her younger sister as her lips began to tremble.

Myra did the same as she covered her mouth with her hands and started to tear up.

"Astrid, are you okay?" Lex asked.

"Myra? Are you feeling alright?" Thor asked.

The two sisters still glared at each other. Trying way too hard to take it all in.

They said the same thing in unison:

"That's...My sister."

* * *

 **The Norse Pantheon…**

"Whew! We made it! Just gotta make it through the city." Freya cheered.

"Then let's get a move on!" Bellona ran through the streets until she was stopped by the rumble of her stomach. She looked down at her whiny belly and groaned.

"Pfft, what are you, pregnant?" Freya laughed.

"Yeah with your baby." Bellona grinned.

"What? That doesn't make any- oh whatever. There's a Wendy's up ahead, let's go." Freya responded as Nu Wa and Hou Yi followed behind Bellona's stomach growling.

* * *

 **Thanks for the Guest that responded to the answers I gave on the questions he/she asked. And of course the positive reviews.**

 **Hey, just an extra thanks for the super awesome support on chapter 18. I guess some peace and quiet was definitely due after all this recent fighting. You guys seemed to like that chapter, so yeah, thanks.**

 **R.I.P Erlang Shen**

 **Cya. Next chapter in 4-6 days!**


	20. Chapter 20 - Unfortunate Trouble

**Updated/Polished Chapter**

 **So...I found out what a Lemon was! A sex scene. Real nice.**

 **No can do amigos. I don't have the willpower OR skill to write that sort of scene. Don't get me wrong, I can do kissing and touching, but sex and blowjobs? I think not. Plus, a "Lemon" would be hard to put in the story, I'd have no idea where it would be put in.**

 **But I'm being deadass when I say this, maybe I can hire one of you guys to write one for me? Contact me if you're interested, or know anyone that could help. Cause every story could use some adult content right?**

 **Chapter 20, let's get a move on.**

* * *

 **The Celtic Pantheon…**

Loki slammed down on the brakes when he saw Iron Legion towers with archers. Apollo and Athena flew off the front of the car and busted their faces when they hit the floor with an ugly, hard landing on rocky ground.

"AH! What the fuck!" Athena yelled.

"HA! Sorry about that, we had to stop to make sure we don't get spotted by those scouts. The last thing we need is to be turned into pin cushions from their arrows." Loki laughed.

Skadi, Isis, and Ullr walked out of the car with their weapons out, they hid behind a bush along with Athena and Apollo.

Athena pulled out a pair of binoculars; she zoomed in on the huge Mayan outpost.

"There's gotta be a _whole_ lot of guards in there..." Apollo murmured, Athena shushed him.

There was many outposts, this particular one was the outpost facing the Celtic Pantheon. Athena guessed that the Chaos Gods were at the center powerhouse, the BIG base.

"Hmm…..Archers, watch towers…some buildings…" Athena speculated.

"Seems to me like it can be easily passed by." Ullr said.

"How? No way." Skadi asked.

"Simple, disguises from Loki." Ullr pointed at Loki, who was getting things out of the car.

He walked around the back of the car and opened the trunk door, and out fell Aphrodite.

"Wha….Oh! Hey Loki!" Aphrodite woke up as she slowly stood up and brushed dirt off herself.

"Hey, come on, we ran into a little bit of trouble." Loki signaled at Athena.

"Loki! Get over here! We have an idea." Apollo whispered.

Loki crouched as he looked over his shoulder, it was Nike.

"Alright, here's the plan….disguises." Apollo did jazz hands.

"Huh…I guess so." Loki rubbed his chin. "Alrighty then! I have no problem with that, let's go!" Loki snapped his fingers and everyone turned into complete idiots.

Loki got into the car as did everyone else.

They slowly drove up to the gate of the Iron Legion post.

2 Iron Legion soldiers with bronze armor walked up to the car, one of them was female, the other male.

The male Iron Legion soldier tapped the window of Loki's car as he signaled for it to be rolled down. Loki slowly rolled down the window, the electric noise it made only made the encounter more awkward and hilarious. The Gods struggled to maintain their composure, on the verge of laughter.

"Mortal! What are you doing coming from the Celtic Pantheon? You were ordered by law not to leave the Greek and Celtic Pantheons!"

Loki was disguised as a white father, with a plaid shirt, faded jeans, a mustache, glasses, white teeth, and a genuine smile.

"Yeah I know, but we have passports that let us go across the borders of the pantheons." Loki argued.

"Yeah? Alright let me see." The Male Soldier asked.

Loki handed over a fake passport, with a stamp of a sword cutting through a banana. It had a picture of Loki's disguise.

"Hmm….you _do_ know that there is a war going on right?"

"Of course, but are we not safe with the help of the mighty Iron Legion? With you guys around, we are safe to traverse the pantheons right? Or are we not?"

"Um…I mean of course you are."

"What's your name captain?"

"Captain Miller to you mortal."

"I would appreciate you don't call me mortal, for you are mortal too, or are you a God?"

"Me? I'm no god, but trust me, there is Gods protecting this pantheon, they won't be as easy to get past as some stupid gate that needs authorization to pass borders." Captain Miller smirked inside his helmet.

"Yes, yes very nice…hey what's your lady friends name over there?" Loki pointed to the Female Iron Legion soldier, who was taking with Skadi, who was disguised as a brown headed mother, tight jeans, black high top boots, a plain blue, short sleeve shirt.

"Introduce yourself." Captain Miller snapped.

"Corporal Johansson." The Female Guard stammered.

"Ah, nice name." Skadi grinned.

"So uhh, can we pass?" Loki groaned as he looked at his watch.

"What are your other family members?" Johansson asked.

"Just our daughter." Loki pointed at Isis that was disguised as an edgy teenage girl who was on her phone.

"What about that?" Miller pointed at Ullr. Who was dressed as an uncle who did meth every day.

"My brother, he's the kid's uncle." Loki laughed.

"Uh huh….okay and in the trunk?"

"Our other kids." Skadi giggled.

Athena, Apollo, Nike, and Aphrodite poked their heads out of the trunk and frowned. All disguised as 9 year old kids.

Apollo even had the nerve to throw a hot wheels car at Captain Miller. It bounced off his helmet with a metallic clang. The Captain didn't even flinch.

The four gods went back to their games of rock, paper, and scissors in the trunk.

"Alright well, you gotta pay a toll." Miller finally nodded his head.

"What? Ugh…How much is it?" Skadi pulled out her purse.

"600 gold." Johansson leaned up against the car.

"What?" Loki looked at Skadi and bit his lip. He only had the gold that gods used, that was worth a lot more than the gold mortals used, he only had 3 mortal gold coins on him, each worth 100.

Skadi only had one coin, worth 100, and they needed 200 more.

"Um, hey…Bob? You got any gold?" Loki looked at Ullr who was teaching Isis how to use tinder.

"Yeah, just some spare change." Ullr gave Loki a gold coin, worth 100 mortal gold.

"Shit…100 more." Loki groaned, he raised his voice so the gods in the trunk could hear him.

"Hey kids! You um….I'm gonna need that allowance money back!" Loki started to sweat as Athena broke out of character as her eyes widened, luckily, she whispered to everyone else that Loki needed mortal gold.

Athena, Apollo, Nike, and Aphrodite each pulled out one gold coin each, each worth 25.

Loki turned around to face Miller, who was leaning on the car twirling his flail around.

"Here. Take our money…" Loki frowned.

"Thank you! You can go through, but I hope you know there are restricted areas in there. You have NO authorization to travel to the Norse, Chinese, Japanese, or Egyptian pantheons. Any traveling to those pantheons is illegal and are confirmed war areas. So stay away." Corporal Johansson explained.

"Alright! Thanks!" Loki stepped on it; the car took off forward, knocking both Iron Legion captains to the ground.

Corporal Johansson got up and leaned on her longsword. "Fucking civillians…"

* * *

 **Inside the Mayan Pantheon…**

Loki drove into an alley and drifted into a wall.

Everyone became shrouded in smoke as they all returned to their normal looks. Apollo had his sister's breasts in his face.

"AHH! Aphrodite, get off of me!"

"Sorry! It was easier when we were all small!" Aphrodite yelled.

"GAAAHH!" Nike busted open the back window and jumped out the car. Apollo, Aphrodite, and Athena fell after.

Athena got up and sighed. "It was getting hot in there…"

"Yeah…I don't think I can take much more exploring…" Aphrodite moaned.

"Alright…Well then. That worked." Skadi took a sip from her water bottle.

"Well guess what…We have to get to the Norse Pantheon…But I'm not too sure how that's gonna work out…" Loki sighed.

"The wall on the east side of the pantheon…But that's where the big attack happened." Nike wiped her brow.

"Ugh…let's just go there already." Apollo got into the driver's seat.

"Woah, Woah, Woah. Apollo...I drive." Loki pointed at himself.

"Not this time, let's go." Apollo signaled. Loki got into the back seat with Skadi. Aphrodite in the passenger seat.

"I'll fly there, see you." Nike took off into the air and flew off.

"I will too. Until then." Isis grunted, she took to the skies as well.

"I'm going to teleport to her when she arrives, so I'm going to take a walk around the Mayan provinces." Athena sighed.

"Alright then, Ullr, in the trunk." Apollo laughed.

Ullr groaned as he unprofessionally stepped into the trunk.

"Alright then! LET'S GO!" Apollo went full throttle.

Speeding through the streets and red lights, Mayan prostitutes on the corners let out shrieks due to their speeding.

"Huh…Reminds me of Awilix…" Loki whispered to himself as he looked out of the open window.

"What was that?" Skadi grunted.

"What was what?! Nothing!" Loki stuck his head out the window and threw a knife at a prostitute, killing her.

"Was that necessary?" Aphrodite groaned.

"Shut up, you're a whore just like them." Loki snapped.

"Exactly, this is why I vouch for them." Aphrodite responded.

Loki rolled his eyes and looked out of the window more. "Drive by with a knife, cause why not right?"

"I guess so." Aphrodite looked at Apollo and bit her lip.

"Hey brother, what you thinking?" Aphrodite vocalized. Apollo responded with a raised eyebrow.

"Here, just relax a bit..." Aphrodite continued as she inched closer to Apollo.

"Hey brother...You ready?" Aphrodite grinned. Apollo noticeably uncomfortable now, he kept his eyes on the road and refused to respond.

"Okay...Let me just..." Aphrodite reached for Apollo's crouch, she began to unzip his pants.

"AHH! APHRO!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Apollo kneecapped his sister, hard. Skadi and Loki began to laugh their asses off.

"AGH! I-I thought you'd like a bit of pleasure while you drove! My mouth can do so many different things brother..." Aphrodite backed away, she held her now bloody nose.

"NO! YOU'RE MY SISTER! THERE IS NO WAY I'M LETTING YOU DO THAT!" Apollo yelled as he pulled on the steering wheel to hit a left, making Loki bang his head on the side of the window.

"Gah!" Loki grunted.

"Ha! Idiot! Just roll down the window." Skadi laughed.

So he did, he rolled down the window, and sighed as he looked at Skadi, making her laugh; he looked away and rubbed his eyes.

The Gods were silent for a while, Aphrodite shifted in her seat and faced Apollo, she closed her eyes to take a nap. Skadi looked behind her, and into the trunk to see Ullr lying there, asleep.

Aphrodite opened one eye and glanced at Apollo, she could tell he was mad. His eyes stayed on the road, and he drove with both hands on the steering wheel.

The Goddess let out a sigh. _"I can't take this anymore...I need...Ugh. Maybe I can ask Loki. I'm getting bored!"_ She thought, she quietly whimpered as she began to fall into the darkness of sleep.

Loki looked out the window of the car, observing how...different everything was in the Mayan Pantheon. A lot of stray dogs and cats running around. Stone houses with steel roofs, and cobblestone streets. The cars were old and rusted, only a few were decently good looking.

He could see drug deals going on, men flirting and kissing prostitutes, teenagers sneaking off to underground sewer parties, loud music, yelling, dogs barking, even the occasional sound of a car hitting a sharp turn.

The air was warm, but it felt cool as the car speed down the streets. Loki sighed and looked around, both Aphrodite and Skadi had fallen asleep. He leaned back and sunk into his seat, he closed his eyes and evened out his breathing. He felt the exhaustion coming, until he finally slept.

* * *

 **The Next Morning...**

Aphrodite woke up with a gasp. She sat up in her seat and looked around. The car was parked on the side of the road, in front of a small convenience store.

"Uh...I miss my bed..." Aphrodite moaned quietly, she cracked her neck by accident and squeaked when she heard the sound it made.

She looked behind her, Skadi was asleep, laid out across the back seat, Loki and Apollo were missing.

"I wonder where they-OH!"

Aphrodite spotted the two of them walking out of the small store, the welcome bell ringing behind them. Loki was carrying a brown bag of something, while Apollo carried a cup holder, with 4 cups of coffee in one hand, another cup in the other.

"Huh?"

Loki and Apollo sat down in the car, Aphrodite immediately became whoozy with the wonderful smell that filled the car. Her mouth watered.

"Oh my...What is that wonderful smell?" Aphrodite breathed in, her nostrils widening to take in more air.

"Oh hey Aphro, you're awake." Loki opened up the brown paper bag, the smell grew stronger.

"WHAT'S IN IT?!" She shrieked

"Check it out sis, they're these things called _Pandebonos._ It's some sort of fried bread, and it's supposed to be really good."

"Based off this smell...I think they are."

Skadi woke up as well, she yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"What's going on?"

She sniffed the air.

"Oh my Gods! WHAT'S THAT MESMERIZING SMELL!?" She cried.

"Okay! Have some you two. And take your coffee's." Loki rolled his eyes, Apollo handed them both cups of coffee.

Aphrodite moved to the back seat and sat next to Skadi, Apollo moved into the passenger seat, while Loki moved to the driver's seat.

Skadi held the bread, it was warm, and had a thin layer of oil on the surface, making her fingers a bit greasy.

Both Goddess' took a bite out of the new bread. Their lips trembled, their eyes teared up, they almost stopped breathing. Aphrodite's face reddened, Skadi's hands shook ever so slightly.

"Uh...Do you guys like it?" Apollo asked, he took a bite out of the bread and looked at Loki with wide eyes.

"You...Have...To...Try...This..."

Loki inhaled as he took a bite himself. He chewed slowly, his mouth became drowned in spit.

"Holy shit...This is...Oh my Gods! The Norse and Greeks are supposed to be the wealthiest Pantheons! WHY DON'T WE HAVE THIS TYPE OF FOOD IN OUR FEASTS!?" Loki yelled.

"I DON'T KNOW! BUT OH MY GOSH...I DON'T KNOW WHERE YOU'VE BEEN ALL MY LIFE..." Aphrodite gently pet her piece of bread.

Skadi couldn't even talk, she savagely ate up her food, and gulped down two sips of coffee after every bite.

Ullr groaned as he sat up from the trunk.

"Morning." Loki saluted.

"Good day Loki. Hm...This smell."

"Yeah, awesome right? Here take one, and some coffee." Apollo grinned.

Ullr chewed his bread quietly, his nodded in satisfaction.

"You're not surprised?" Loki asked.

"I've explored the world Loki. I've already eaten this type of bread, and trust me, I was _just_ like Aphrodite and Skadi when I first tried this." Ullr laughed.

"Wow, props to ya Ullr." Apollo gave him a single nod.

"Thank you."

Apollo reached into the bag and pulled out some sort of strange bread ball, the size of a tennis ball.

"What is that?!" Skadi asked.

"Some sort of biscuit maybe?" Aphrodite held her chin, she took a sip of coffee.

"It's called a _Bunuelo..._ Another type of bread."

Everyone took a bite, and had almost the same reactions, only Skadi and Aphrodite shrieked out in an outburst of joy and flavor.

The Gods finished up their breakfast. All of them full and relaxed.

"Oh man...That was good..." Apollo burped.

"Really good..." Skadi nodded.

"Well...Let's get moving." Loki turned on the ignition, and started down the road

The Gods once again stayed silent, until Aphrodite turned to Skadi, her eyes surprised.

"Oh crap! Wait! Check google maps!" Aphrodite slapped the Winter Goddess.

"AH! Okay! Okay! Jeez…" Skadi pouted and rubbed her cheek as she checked her phone.

Aphrodite and Apollo waited for a response for a few seconds.

"Ahem…well?" Aphrodite finally asked.

"The east wall of the Mayan pantheon…under construction…yeah we're close to the Norse border." Skadi said as she narrowed her eyes.

"Alright then….Wait, I think I hear something…" Apollo looked to the sky.

"Tell me Apollo…does it have something to do with that tornado?" Loki tapped the steering wheel.

"I guess so, let's go check it out." Apollo nodded, Loki drove straight through the large gate of a Mayan base.

"Yo, check out this epic drift as we crash into Scylla!" Loki yelled as he rolled down his window.

Nike, Athena, and Isis all stood in front of He Bo, Kukulkan, and Scylla.

"Your army isn't here this time. It's only us. Gods vs Gods." Nike growled.

"The Iron Legion is making sure your New Order armies don't come and take our land." He Bo responded.

"Yeah…the land that you took from the mortals and the New Order! You all follow Hades's order, everything was fine until he decided for some…STUPID FUCKING REASON, to take over Humanity!" Athena yelled, her anger building up.

"You do know that's wrong right! Okay sure they worship us, but we help them back, you guys all stand to take them over and make them serve you and not give back! And that's just wrong!" Athena cried, tears of anger and confusion in her eyes. Small pebbles and rocks around her started to shake, the Gods around her could feel the ground beginning to vibrate a little.

"Now this stupid war has sparked, and the gods are divided…Now all you guys and your stupid genetically modified army are just trying to wipe out the only gods that stand for what's right. Just to continue with your plans and live like kings?!" Athena roared, the ground underneath her cracked, rocks and pebbles were in the air around her.

"We all shared our lands, our own pantheons. We had our own jobs, our own followers, our own lives. But now we live in war…just like the Old Order and the Elysian Uprising. That war may have ended peacefully, but I have a feeling this one is to the death." Athena's shoulders dropped, the rocks fell around her, the ground stopped shaking.

"I don't care…the Mayan gods of the New Order failed to defend their lands, so we take it, and use it to pursue our cause!" He Bo's water gauntlet glowed.

"Your...WRETCHED CAUSE!" Athena clenched her fists and yelled, a bright aura of light surrounded The Goddess. He Bo, Kukulkan, and Scylla struggled not to get blown back; they leaned against the powerful winds Athena was creating.

"Holy crap! She's at full power!" He Bo cried, both of his hands out in front of him to keep dust, debris, and the bright light of Athena's aura out of his eyes.

Scylla's eyes widened as she turned around to the horrible noise of a tire screech. She saw Apollo sticking his fist out of the window. Around her, the Gods charged at each other and began to fight.

"I WILL ROCK YOUR WORLD!"

The car smashed right into Scylla, sending her flying back some 20 meters right in the middle of He Bo and Nike.

Apollo, Aphrodite, Skadi, Loki, and finally Ullr got out of the car and surrounded He Bo, Kukulkan, and a crying Scylla.

"You bastard! I think you caved in my ribcage!" Scylla yelled at Loki.

"Sounds like a personal problem." Apollo's fists turned to fire, Loki only laughed.

"I'll finish off that monster." Nike said as she flew into the air, her spear raised.

Scylla grinned as she pretended to remain weak and injured.

"AHH!" Nike yelled as she flew toward Scylla.

Scylla giggled. "Nice try."

She fired a ball of acid at Nike, burning the skin on her face and sending her straight towards the ground. Nike shrieked in pain.

He Bo launched her into the air with a geyser. He quickly fired a huge blast of concentrated water, busting straight through her armor and sending her crashing into a wall.

"Nike!" Athena yelled, but Kukulkan fired a zephyr of wind at her, knocking her back.

"Go for the weak ones! We are very clearly outnumbered." He Bo sighed as he blasted Isis with a beam of water.

"No! My wings are wet! I…I can't fly anymore!" She cried out.

"What? You think you got it bad? Look at me!" Nike groaned as she held a dented shoulder pad.

Ullr spammed his arrows at Scylla, only to get them all dodged.

"Stand still." Ullr yelled as he threw twin axes at Scylla, who ducked under them, barely cutting the tips of her hair.

"Time for an execution!" Scylla laughed as she sent her dogs under Ullr, they grabbed his foot and dragged him underground.

Scylla threw Ullr into the air and made him land on his back, she quickly went into her "I'm A Monster" form and smashed down on him.

"Gauhh…" Ullr groaned as Scylla towered over him.

"Oopsies!" Scylla giggled as her hand glowed green.

"No…No…NO!" Ullr's mouth filled with a green, glowing acid. It filled his insides, burning all over; it seeped out of his mouth, eyes, ears, and nose. He screamed and shook for a little before finally going still.

"No! ULLR!" Apollo struck his harp with all his might, sending a beam of music at Scylla.

"AAAHHHHH!" Scylla cried as she covered her ears, blood coming out of them.

Apollo slid on his knees, sending her over his shoulder. He fired up both of his finger guns and fired them at the same time, hitting Scylla in the chest. She recovered quickly and used her dogs to appear behind He Bo.

"Damn it Ullr...I tried buddy." Apollo closed his open eyes.

"No…I'll avenge him, Apollo." Skadi put her hand on his shoulder. "Trust me."

Skadi quickly threw a frozen spear at Kukulkan, who dodged it. He responded by summoning a tornado right on top of Apollo and Skadi.

"Hmm…looks like this is gonna have to be this way." Loki aimed for He Bo as he teleported behind him and was ready to stab him until he fell to the ground, wet.

He Bo had turned to water at just the right time to avoid Loki's backstab. He reformed once again and blasted Loki back with water.

"Your turn." He Bo turned to Isis and lifted her up in the air with a burst of hot water.

Isis came back to the ground on her face. Nike stood in front of her.

"What? You think you can stop me?" He Bo laughed at Nike.

He created a bubble around her head and lifted her up into the air, Nike held her breath for as long as she could until she finally started to drown.

Kukulkan swung his tail at an amazing speed, making a blade of air come forth.

"Air ssslash!" He shouted.

Blood filled Nike's water bubble as the blade of air cut her bottom half off.

"NIKE! NOO!" Athena yelled.

Athena charged forward at He Bo.

"Not so fast!" He yelled as he held The Goddess of Wisdom in another bubble of water with his other hand.

Loki's eyes widened as Nike's legs fell in front of him.

"AWW! THAT'S JUST INHUMANE!"

He Bo let go of Nike's head as her top splat right on top of her legs.

Athena began to yell as water entered her lungs inside the water bubble.

"No! There is NO WAY I'M LETTING MY SISTER DIE!" Apollo yelled.

He got into his sun carriage and landed right in top of He Bo with a rain of fire.

The God lost his focus as he let go of a half drowned Athena.

She fell on all fours and lifted her head up to gasp for air, oxygen quickly filled her lungs.

"CAH! OH MY-COUH! Grah...Ha...Ha.." Athena coughed up water, she punched her ear with the center of her palm, and water came out of the other ear.

Isis quickly sent a spirit bomb towards Kukulkan, who finally got down to ground level instead of twirling around in the air.

He hovered slightly above the air as the stun from the spirit bomb hit him.

Athena and Skadi charged forward, slamming into Kukulkan, who used another air slash attack at Athena, but she blocked it with her shield.

Due to the force of the blow, she could tell that if the attack hit any harder, her shield would have shattered.

Skadi threw a frozen spear at The Serpent, slowing him down, then Kaldr jumped forward and tackled Scylla.

"AH! Get off of me you stupid mutt!" Scylla picked up Kaldr with her own dogs and threw him aside.

Skadi got blasted into the side of the wall that held the path to the Norse mountains, making a whole in it, it was a blast of air from Kukulkan that did that.

This whole time, Aphrodite was hiding in the car, she watched Nike and Ullr die, and watched as Kukulkan, He Bo, and Scylla used their magic to fight off Athena, Isis, Skadi, Loki, and Apollo.

"Shit….I _have_ to help them!" Aphrodite ran out of the car and looked at Ullr and Nike, she began to cry, Aphrodite wasn't a goddess for combat, and she will never be.

Thanatos flew overhead as he tried to make his way to the Japanese pantheon, but he got distracted by a distress call from the Mayan Iron Legion forces that they were being attacked by New Order gods.

Some "New Order Fugitives" had gotten past the front gate. Iron Legion forces were trying to help their Gods, but they found themselves locked out of the base.

Thanatos spotted a few hundred Iron Legion soldiers outside the gate of the Mayan stronghold.

He walked up to an Iron Legion soldier.

"Hey, what's going on?" Thanatos turned the soldier around, it was a girl, her breasts covered in chainmail and plate armor, her hair coming out of the bottom of her helmet.

"He Bo and Kukulkan ordered that all forces inside the stronghold go out to patrol for New Order gods inside the Mayan pantheon, we found nothing, but it turns out they came inside of here, and now we're locked out!"

"Oh. What's your name?"

"Corporal Johansson."

"Nice to meet you, here's my number." Thanatos slipped a slip of paper between her plates of armor; he took to the skies and flew over the wall.

"Time to kill something."

He Bo brought Athena to the ground with yet another blast of water, Scylla threw Apollo and Isis towards the side of a building used for Iron Legion dormitories. Skadi and Loki held hands as Kukulkan powered up a powerful blast of wind that would rupture their insides.

Everyone stopped as they turned to look at Thanatos, who slowly landed on his tippy-toes, he planted his boots on the ground and folded his wings, his scythe behind his back until he spun it around in front of him, and the area around him became shrouded in a dark fog.

Apollo slowly got up and looked at Aphrodite who was standing right in front of Thanatos.

"APHRO! GET AWAY FROM HIM! NOW!" Apollo yelled.

Thanatos's flared up in an aura of darkness, the energy felt...strange. Not like regular power. Probably had something to do with him being a god of death. Dark Energy.

"Now, Now, We can all and this peacefully, the New Order gods can leave back to where they came from under my mercy, no one has to die...except for those already dead." Thanatos said calmly.

Aphrodite panicked, she looked at Thanatos's tall and intimidating structure, she teared up as her adrenaline began to rush.

"AH! Get away from me you creep!" Aphrodite slapped Thanatos, who didn't even flinch. Thanatos, in a blur, impaled Aphrodite through the chest with his scythe; he threw her over his shoulder, making her land on her back behind him.

He turned around and slammed his scythe down on her chest and slid the scythe to the side and pulled it out. Aphrodite's chest was left open, with a deep gauge in it, showing her teared off left breast, her chest bones, her bleeding lung, her teared up tissue, and a ton of blood seeping out of the wound like an overflowing river.

Thanatos twirled his scythe, the blood flying off of it.

"Alright then…only _one_ god has to die." Thanatos grinned under his mask.

Apollo and Athena watched with wide eyes and trembling lips.

"I'll NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR THIS!" Athena yelled, the ground below her cracked, she fired up in overflowing power.

"NO! YOU WON'T GET OUT IF THIS PLACE ALIVE!" Apollo became engulfed in fire; his hands were gauntlets of pure blazing fire.

Both of the siblings dashed forward at Thanatos, who only laughed as he raised his scythe.

Athena charged into Thanatos with her shield, who then stabbed him in the chest with her spear. Thanatos punched his own chest and slashed his scythe in front of him, cutting both siblings across the chest.

He Bo threw Loki up into the air, and then turned into a wave and crashed down on him and Skadi.

"AH! Now I'm all wet!" Skadi cried. Loki looked up as he got up and coughed up water.

Kukulkan and Isis were sending zephyrs and spirit balls at each other endlessly, until Kukulkan got a little annoyed.

He sent forward his Spirit of The Nine Winds that hit Isis with a direct hit, sending her hurdling into the base of a building, making it crumble on top of her.

"You killed my sister!" Apollo yelled as he fire punched Thanatos in the gut.

The God of Death did not respond as he bashed Apollo's jaw with his scythe, he uppercut him with the blade, making him fall on his back, a cut straight through his chest.

Athena rushed forward towards her brother, her spear in front of her. Thanatos knocked the spear aside and brought down his scythe on The Goddess' shoulder, cutting straight through her armor.

The two Gods clashed and traded hits with their weapons until Athena dropped her spear and took out a steel broadsword, she cut a deep cut through Thanatos's chest.

Apollo fired his finger blasters at Thanatos, who deflected each of the blasts by spinning his scythe.

Loki stabbed Scylla in the stomach then in the back, who responded by tackling him with her dogs.

"That hurt!" Scylla cried.

Loki laughed as his clone stabbed Scylla in the back of the neck.

"AAAHHHHH! GAAH!" Scylla yelled as she made Loki's clone disappear by disintegrating a hole through his chest with her tiny hand.

Kukulkan hovered over Isis, he began to laugh.

"HA! You've met your demise."

Just then, a hand stuck out from the rubble, it began to glow with a bright light. Suddenly, all the rubble flew off of her, and she emerged from the ruins of the building. She gasped for air and coughed heavily, dust in her nose and mouth.

Kukulkan aimed an air blade at Isis, he began to spin his tail around. "What are your final words?"

"Get away from me!" Isis shouted, she silenced The Serpent and flapped her wings to make gusts of magic blow him away.

Thanatos blocked fierce, repetitive attacks from an angry Athena. She picked up her spear and threw it only to get it dodged. Thanatos threw his scythe and managed to hit her, she groaned as she fell to the ground.

"No! Not you too!" Apollo slid under Thanatos and kicked him. He came back by punching The young God in the side of the face and then upper cutting him.

Thanatos hovered over the siblings, laughing. His scythe was raised in the air.

"Say goodbye." Thanatos cackled. But Kaldr came to the rescue, and jumped on him from behind.

"Goddamn it! Stupid dog! GET OFF!" Thanatos stabbed Kaldr and threw the poor wolf aside. He then threw his scythe at Kaldr, cutting a DEEP cut in his ribcage, leaving him dead on the floor.

"N-NO! KALDR! NOT HIM! I...No..."

Skadi became weak, her eyes overflowed with tears, her mouth was wide, releasing cries of sadness and despair. She fell to her knees and began to cry uncontrollably.

"No! Skadi!" Loki yelled, he drop kicked He Bo and stepped back.

"I'm getting out of here…and I'm killing at least one of you today." Apollo whispered to himself. His hands lit up with a blazing heat.

He turned around and ran towards He Bo.

"Huh. Your brother left you to die…what a shame." Thanatos laughed, he looked at Athena and spun his scythe around.

She panted heavily as she wearily lifted her shield out in front of her.

Suddenly, Apollo jumped on He Bo and stuck his finger in his mouth, he began fill his body with fire.

"AAAHHHH! HMMGHH! AAAHH!" He Bo yelled, the fire was far too hot to put out with water, Apollo was evaporating him.

"DIE! DIE! DIE! YOU KILLED NIKE! AND HELPED KILLING ULLR! I WON'T LET YOU KILL ANYONE ELSE!" Apollo yelled savagely.

Loki helped up Skadi, who was still crying over Kaldr.

"Come on hun, we can grieve over him later…We need to get out of here…" He whispered in her ear, he helped her get back on her feet.

"I'll kill that goddamn reaper…I will…" Skadi growled.

"Trust me…there's lots of people that want to kill that guy…Apollo, Athena, Bellona, Xing Tian, Hou Yi…, and now you." Loki said calmly.

"You bet your ass I want to…I'll avenge Kaldr…" Skadi grunted, and then let herself get dragged away by Loki.

Isis sent forward a wave of magic spikes into Kukulkan, who hissed out in pain.

Apollo had his entire fist inside of He Bo's core; it was blazing hotter than molten plastic.

His evaporated remains burned up in the heat of the area around Apollo's fist. He breathed heavily as his fists turned to normal, he began to whistle loudly.

His chariot appeared, Loki and Skadi quickly got in.

Thanatos gut punched Athena, hit her with a left hook, uppercut her with his scythe, and finally tried cutting her head off until Apollo flew forward and struck his harp, making Thanatos grunt with pain as he covered his ears.

"Come on!" Apollo grabbed Athena's hand and pulled her into the chariot.

Scylla and Kukulkan rushed after it and fired magic at it as it flew away.

Thanatos recovered as he hovered over to Scylla and Kukulkan who were relaxing from their wounds.

"They got past us."

"We know, but at least they didn't really try to take back the Mayan Pantheon…Right?" Scylla shrugged.

"Yesss, but you should fly after them to sseee where they are going." Kukulkan slithered.

"Yeah no, that's not my problem. I'm going to Japan, see you guys around." Thanatos responded as he flew into the air, the opposite direction Apollo flew off in.

"Hmph…Well…He Bo is dead. That sucks." Scylla looked at a steaming puddle of water behind her.

"Yesss indeed. But we still have to watch this Mayan pantheon."

"Yeah I know I know…" Scylla moaned.

The two Gods looked around, and noticed a particular young Goddess, lying on the ground, unconscious.

"Well, Well, Well...Look what we have here." Scylla put her hands on her hips.

"How quaint." Kukulkan chuckled.

Isis let out a passionate, long moan. She held her stomach, it had a deep cut through it, due to Kukulkan's air blades.

"Wow. Good going." Scylla laughd.

"Thank you."

The two Chaos Gods watched Isis reach out, then pull herself along. She slowly began to try and crawl away from them, leaving a trail of red blood.

"What do we do with her?" Kukulkan asked.

Scylla rubbed her chin, then she had an idea.

"I saw this weird this on the internet, it happens to girls like Isis all the time! I wanna try it out. Follow me!"

* * *

 **The Chariot…**

Apollo drove the chariot with a straight face and no words.

Athena was next to him, covering her face with her hands as she thought about Nike being dead, and her dear sister being annihilated by the Hand of Death himself.

Loki comforted Skadi over the death of her best friend, Kaldr.

He let out a short sigh. "Where are we heading?"

Apollo rolled his eyes. "We're going to fucking Arby's. To the Norse Pantheon dumbass!" Apollo snapped.

"Hey, hey what's with the attitude?" Loki yelped.

"My sister is dead, and I haven't seen Artemis in almost a year…I don't even know is she's still alive! I'm not exactly in the best mood right now." Apollo grunted.

"I guess so…Wait…Why couldn't you use your chariot to get us here anyways, it would have been faster. And where the fuck is the car?" Loki rubbed his head.

* * *

 **Scylla's garage…**

Scylla held a camera as she twirled around in her garage.

"Here I am, in the garage with my brand new Lamborghini. It's pretty fun to ride around in the Mayan hills, but you know what I like more than my materialistic things? Knowledge."

Scylla raised an eyebrow and smashed the camera into the window of the car.

"I'm a fucking idiot."

* * *

 **Back on the Chariot…**

"Well…I'm only allowed to use the chariot to pull the sun, or else Zeus would punish me…but I forgot he's dead. So I can use it whenever I want." Apollo responded.

"I see...Skadi, babe let me see your phone."

Skadi leaned against the side of the chariot as she gave her phone to Loki.

"…10 hours to get there….I guess we should get some rest." Loki yawned, he looked to his right to see the sunset.

He raised an eyebrow. "Wait. Aren't you supposed to be pulling the sun?"

"Sol does it when I'm too lazy…So I guess she's doing it today…and I'm not sure if its Artemis or Awilix pulling the moon, I hope it's Artemis." Apollo responded.

Loki looked at Athena, who was asleep. He yawned as he rubbed Skadi's arm, she was also falling asleep.

"Alright then…goodnight Apollo.." Loki yawned.

"Yeah….sleep well….all of you guys." Apollo said as a tear rolled down his cheek, a picture of Aphrodite in his glove box, sticking out to his left.

* * *

 **The Norse Pantheon…**

Artemis rode on her moon chariot with Chang'e next to her.

"Beautiful night…isn't it?" Chang'e looked at the moon behind them.

"Yeah…it is…all those stars in the sky…wonder what they look like up close." Artemis responded.

"Yeah….Artemis? Do you miss your partner?"

"My partner? Who are you talking about…" Artemis reddened.

"Awilix, do you miss her?"

"Awilix? Isn't she a Mayan goddess? Yeah, I do my job ten times better." Artemis scoffed.

Chang'e and her bunny crossed their arms next to her.

"Oh...Okay fine…..Yeah….Of course I miss her…But I haven't seen her in a while." Artemis looked up at the sky.

"I imagine so…I miss Hou Yi." Chang'e muttered.

"I'm not so sure Chang'e…Something tells me you're going to be seeing him really soon." Artemis narrowed her eyes.

"What makes you say that?" Chang'e eyes widened.

"I don't know….just my instinct and a feeling in my chest. It's a hunch." Artemis reached for a lever and pulled it, releasing the moon in the center of the sky.

"Let's go back, I'm tired." Artemis giggled.

"Yeah…Me too…and Artemis?"

"Yeah what?"

"I hope your hunch is right…" Chang'e put her hands together and interlocked her fingers as she closed her eyes to pray to the heavens.

* * *

 **A mere 2 miles away from the Norse Palace, the Norse downtown…**

Bellona staggered out of the Wendy's. Hou Yi and Freya behind her.

She smashed into the side of Nu Wa's car.

"Oh hey…you're back." Nu Wa laughed.

"Yep! And I'm fuller than ever!" Bellona sipped her soda.

"Hey Nu Wa! How much did this rental cost ya?" Hou Yi slammed the hood of Nu Wa's Hyundai Genesis.

"Everything to mortal's costs one coin of Immortal gold. Then they freak out when they see the coin and run off screaming that they're rich. The girl working the car rental got up and made out with me when I gave her the coin, it was weird." Nu Wa sighed.

"Not bad. How was Panera?" Freya ate her last nugget.

"The soup I ordered was amazing. Much healthier than some burger." Nu Wa scoffed.

"Burger? HA! We all scored free chicken nuggets with those 18 million retweets." Freya scoffed as she slapped Bellona's ass.

"Yep, they were pretty good." Hou Yi laughed.

"Ugh…whatever, let's go. We have delayed our arrival at the Norse palace long enough." Nu Wa grunted.

"Eh…I'm tired, let's go to some Hotel." Bellona moaned.

"Yeah!" Freya shouted.

"Sounds alright to me." Hou Yi crossed his arms.

"Ugh….fine." Nu Wa groaned.

Everyone got in the car and started to drive around the city.

Nu Wa stopped in front of a hotel and was about to turn off the car until Bellona stopped her.

"Hey! What are you doing? LOOK!" Bellona yelled as she pointed at the address bar of the hotel, it had 4 stars on top of it.

"4 stars? You kiddin me!? 5 stars!" Bellona scoffed.

Nu Wa frowned as she put her head down. "Alright…"

Nu Wa stopped in front of multiple Hotels and didn't even bother to look at the stars since Bellona had her covered.

"3 stars."

"4 stars"

"2 stars"

"4 stars"

"3 and a half stars"

"4 and 3 quarters stars"

Nu Wa hit a sharp left and turned onto a huge hotel with a luxurious entrance and a beautiful building and lobby.

Bellona smiled. "5 stars, boom."

All the Gods walked into the lobby.

Freya leaned up against the counter and bit her lip as she winked at the young lady sitting at the reception desk.

"Heh...How may I be of service today?"

"A room for 4, with 2 extra fluffy beds, 2 tv's, a free Netflix account, 4 lamps, rug floors, a balcony with the view of the sunrise and the beach, a bathroom with fresh shampoo and body wash, a self-flush toilet, ultra-soft toilet paper, hand, foot, face, and leg cream, a hand dryer, a shower and a bathtub, a ceiling fan, a heater, AC, direct access to arcade room through a simple double staircase, room service, and a personal maid to clean up after we leave." Freya said quickly.

The attendant's lips trembled as she looked through her computer; she began to nibble on her bottom lip.

"Um…we have a room were some guy that went skydiving tried to jump off his balcony and land in the pool died." The attendant responded.

Bellona, Freya, Hou Yi, and Nu Wa looked at each other before all turning back to the receptionist.

"We'll take it."

* * *

 **The Japanese Pantheon…**

Izanami emerged in her home lands as she breathed in the fresh air.

She sighed. "Good to be back."

Izanami walked in through her front door and poured herself some OJ, she sat down at her table and began to drink it.

The Matron gulped down her juice, until she went completely stiff, she threw the cup over her shoulder.

"Shit."

Izanami rushed down the stairs and to Jing Wei's cell, and contrary to her surprise, she wasn't there.

"Susano….Susano…SUSANOO!" Izanami yelled as she looked at Jing Wei's beautiful cell.

"Where is he…I know he failed the attack to take over Japan…he must be with his sister…think Iza, where could they be…" Izanami rubbed her chin and scratched her neck.

Izanami suddenly grinned. "The Old House…"

* * *

 **That's that, the offer for writing sex scenes for me still stands, just PM me or some shit.**

 **R.I.P Nike**

 **R.I.P Ullr**

 **R.I.P Aphrodite**

 **R.I.P He Bo**

 **Most amount of deaths in a while, I could have made that fight better, I was playing some stupid video games while making it and I was pretty distracted, definitely not my greatest fighting scene, I'll do better next time. Next chapter in 4-7 days due to me going to L.A this spring break, I'm bringing my laptop, I might be able to make the next chapter there, see ya guys! 3**


	21. Chapter 21 - Tying Loose Ends

**Updated/Polished Chapter**

 **The support on this story has been amazing recently, lots of reviews over the past 3 chapters, and a huge jump in views and visitors. For my first story, it's doing pretty good.**

 **I need a new name; my stories aren't going to be all about Smite. I'm thinking MissBlackRock. Miss for my gender, Black for my hair color, and Rock because when I remember when I was 8 I swallowed one of those clear rocks that are used for fake water.**

 **I'm getting off topic. Chapter 21!**

* * *

 **On Apollo's Chariot…**

Skadi woke up under Loki's arm; she looked up to see him drooling, his head dangling off the side of the Chariot.

She began to inch her head away from his chest, trying to avoid the spit that was slowly falling down his chin.

"I can't believe I kiss that mouth…" Skadi whispered to herself.

She slowly lifted up Loki's arm and inched to the opposite side of the seat.

"Whew…" She sighed.

Athena had traded spots with Apollo to let him rest. She looked over her shoulder and smirked.

"Good Morning Skadi, how'd you sleep?"

"Pretty good I guess. Loki's drooling, which is good." Skadi grunted.

"Yeah good, you and Loki didn't see it but Apollo fell asleep while driving and he almost crashed into the side of a mountain." Athena narrowed her eyes.

"Well, that sounds eventful." Skadi yawned as she stretched.

"Soooo, how far away are we from the Norse palace?" Skadi groaned.

"About an hour, trust me…I'm gonna feel a lot better once all the New Order gods are at the Norse Pantheon…we can all relax for a bit and finally plan our revenge on The Gods of Chaos…" Athena held the strings that controlled the horses tighter in her sweaty palms.

"Yeah…I'll feel better too…" Skadi started thinking about Kaldr.

Apollo suddenly lunged forward and hit his head on the front of the chariot.

"Oh my goodness Apollo, are you alright?!" Athena cried.

"Oh man, yeah I'm fine…I just had a nightmare that's all." Apollo rubbed his head.

Skadi leaned on the back of Apollo's seat. "Oh yeah, what was it about?" She asked.

"It was about this huge spider attacking Olympus, I mean HUGE! It was like the mountain was its scratching post! Then it ate Athena and Artemis! And for some reason it picked up Medusa and started using her body as anal beads…" Apollo shuddered.

"Hmm, sounds interesting." Skadi laughed.

"Yes…Yes indeed." Athena frowned.

"Hey sis, how far are we from the Norse palace?"

"We're not too far from Downtown, about an hour." Athena responded.

"Sweet, hey I'm starving can we stop and get something to get when we're over downtown?" Apollo asked.

"Oh yeah we should! The Norse main city is awesome! Huge and vibrant in the day, bright and lit up in the night. Plus, I know this place we can go eat, it's a buffet, they got everything there, from white people food to Asian shit." Skadi smiled.

"Seems like a plan." Loki said just then.

"Oh hey Loki, I saw your waterfall." Skadi said with an eyebrow raised.

"Waterfall? What are you-Oh…Heh…Oops." Loki reddened as he wiped the drool from his chin and clothes.

"Great! We're all awake! We'll be over the Norse Downtown soon enough, then we get breakfast and arrive at the palace in the afternoon." Athena smiled.

"Shit…we're all out of trail mix." Apollo threw 3 bags of empty trail mix over the side of the chariot.

"EHHH! I get angry when I'm hungry! HAYAHHH!" Skadi head-butt Loki, knocking him out.

"NO! LOKI! LOKI I'M SORRY! Wake up! Wake up! No…" Skadi caressed Loki's cheek as she teared up.

Athena sighed. "Skadi…I have a pack of tampons…you can use one if you want…"

The Winter Goddess reddened as she held Loki's face, she looked down. "Um….Yeah…I'll take one…"

Athena threw a tampon over her shoulder. Skadi caught and looked at it.

"Heh…Thanks." She murmured.

"Hm….No problem." Athena smirked.

* * *

 **The Norse Downtown…**

Freya woke up right in front of Bellona's sleeping face; she stared at her for a few moments before laughing. Bellona twitched before waking up and looking back at The Valkyrie.

"…..W-What?" She moaned.

Freya giggled. "You're so pretty…" She mocked in a little girl voice.

Bellona's lip trembled as she burned with rage. "SHAT UP!" She spiked up and pushed Freya off the bed.

She got up on one knee and laughed. "Hey! I was just kidding! I mean...I'm not…You're pretty hot-but I was just messing with you!" Freya grinned.

The War Goddess plopped down on the bed and crossed her arms. "Whatever."

Hou Yi snored loudly; Nu Wa woke up and looked at the two other Goddess'.

"Ugh…I hate this guy…" She yawned while rubbing her sleepy eyes.

Bellona took off her bra and wiggled her big breasts.

"What the hell are you doing Bell?" Freya crossed her arms and smiled lightly.

"Dibs on the bathroom first." She grinned, then she took off her panties and threw them at Nu Wa. The Goddess grabbed a towel and stepped into the bathroom.

"Hmph…Smells like fish…" Nu Wa frowned.

"Does it really?" Freya asked.

"No, she may be a War Goddess, but she's clean." Nu Wa laughed.

"Yeah…Oh hey look it's a fucking eagle." Freya threw a pillow at Hou Yi.

He spiked up and fired an arrow from a small wrist crossbow. The 5 inch bolt hit Freya right in the collar bone.

"AHH! HOU YI! WHAT THE HELL!" She fell to her knees as she ripped out the small bolt.

"Hou Yi! What was that! Freya come here, I'll help you." Nu Wa began to examine her wound.

"S-Sorry! I use it for protection, like for home break-ins, to defend myself when I'm unarmed. I'm sorry!" The Hunter stammered.

"Ah….It-Its fine…just don't do it again…Okay? At least look who it is for at least one second before firing that damn thing…" Freya let Nu Wa heal the wound with a bit of sparkling water.

"Yes Hou Yi…Be a little more careful." Nu Wa smiled at him.

"Yeah…I'll make sure I am. Sorry again…" Hou Yi got up and turned on the T.V.

"I guess we'll just wait for Bellona to get out of the shower, and then we take off to the palace." Nu Wa ordered.

"Yeah…After the free breakfast." Freya put her hands on her hips.

"Yes…After breakfast." Nu Wa sighed.

* * *

 **The Egyptian Pantheon…**

Astrid fell to her knees as soldiers fell all around her. They were badly outnumbered by Egyptian forces, even though they started with more men, Thoth's magic easily swept through the Iron Legion.

"Gah…Damn it…GUUAH!" Astrid yelled as she pulled out an arrow from her waist.

Lex slid next to her and grabbed her shoulder. Astrid was too disoriented to see anything a foot in front of her, she managed to see Lex screaming at her as he suddenly looked up, he raised his shield and put his head down, he hugged Astrid as arrows hit his shield and all around him.

"Commander Astrid! We have to get to cover! Our men are being swept by that stupid bird!" Lex pulled the half dead Commander behind a catapult.

"AIM…FIRE!" Myra raised her hand in the air as she fired an arrow, along with hundreds of Egyptian archers.

Thoth fired blasts of magic that phased through the Iron Legions shields and killed the soldiers behind them.

Thor spun around with his hammer, hitting nearby Iron Legion soldiers, causing them to fall to the ground with dents in their helmets and cracks in their skulls.

"Anubis! We have to get past that Egyptian shield wall! Death Gaze!" Ao Kuang yelled.

The Jackal nodded, he stood up straight and released a beam of magic out of his mouth, the beam easily cut through the shields of the Egyptian Soldiers and lasered them in half.

Ao Kuang raised his sword in the air. "CHARGE!"

The Iron Legion rushed forward as they trampled over the Egyptian Army.

Astrid regained her sanity as she looked up at Lex, whose face was hidden by his bronze helmet.

"Lex…I think I got shot one too many times…am I bleeding?" Astrid moaned.

"A lot Commander Astrid…your armor is pierced." Lex took off her steel plate armor on her chest and back, he removed the steel shoulder pads and took off both of her gauntlets and elbow pads.

"Lex...What are you doing?" Astrid asked.

"Commander Astrid? How much armor are you wearing?"

Astrid looked confused. "What I usually wear to battle, my clothes, a thin, long sleeve Brigandine, some leather pants, and chainmail under steel plate armor."

"Hmm…Got it!" Lex ripped out an arrow head.

"What is that?" Astrid suddenly felt much better.

"The Egyptians and their poison Commander…here, take your armor, do you need a helmet?"

"I fight without one, I used too, but I look sexier without it." Astrid smirked.

"Commander…If I may say…I recommend a helmet for this fight…the Egyptians use curved gladius'…they aim for the head a lot." Lex frowned.

Astrid glared at Lex for a few moments. "Fine, pass me that Barbuta helmet." She pointed at a nearby helmet lying on the ground.

Lex threw her the helmet, she carefully equipped it. She slipped her hair under it, and let it run down her back and shoulders as she put down the visor, only her dark brown eyes and her eye lashes could be barely seen through the helmet.

"Commander...You are unarmed." Lex shook his head.

"I am? How?"

"Well...You lost all your weapons in previous fights; you dropped your sword back there when you got poisoned."

"Hmph…" Astrid bent over and pulled out a backup dagger from her boot.

She pushed the Iron Legion soldiers aside and dodged an arrow.

Astrid came into the vision of Thoth and Thor.

She ran forward into a large, burly man from the Egyptian pantheon, he had a large golden curve blade.

The brute swung at Astrid, only to get side stepped and stabbed in the side of the neck.

The Commander turned around to see one of her captains get slaughtered, she dropped a longsword on the ground.

"Mine now." Astrid picked up the longsword and inspected it. A carbon handle, cylinder steel pommel, broad up swept hilt, and a long steel blade, sturdy and sharp.

She held the long sword with both gauntlets and swung it to cut open a soldiers ribcage, she then thrusted into his chest and pulled it back out, she came into a left sweep to cut off the man's head.

"I've always liked longswords anyway." Astrid grinned under her helmet.

She held the longsword over her shoulder as she began to look for her sister past the line of Egyptian soldiers.

Astrid struck a soldier straight through the shoulder and slid the blade down to cut his heart in half, she kept the soldier standing by planting the longsword between two of his ribs.

"MYRA!"

Astrid looked around, no response.

"MMYRAA!" She yelled, and then kicked the dead soldier to the ground.

"MMYYRAAA!" The furious Commander raised her sword in the air.

Just then, an arrow struck Astrid in the shoulder, it barely pierced past her steel shoulder pad.

"Hmph." She huffed as she ripped out the arrow.

A brown haired girl with long front and side bangs and a ponytail pushed her way through the crowd. She wore a white and blue outfit, mostly thick leather.

Myra stared at her sister with an angry expression.

"Myra….I see you still love Egypt in the end." Astrid grumbled.

"…..Yes…I do. D-Did you stay in Greece?" Myra looked down, holding her bow.

"Only for a while. After mother died, I moved to Rome. I continued my training and learned to control my power." Astrid looked around, the Iron Legion and Egyptian soldiers made a circle around both of them.

"You still have your red ribbon." Myra wasn't talking about the Chaos ribbon; she looked at an old and tattered red ribbon tied around Astrid's gauntlet.

"You still have yours." Astrid looked at Myra's shoulder, a stitched blue ribbon tied around her arm.

"Astrid…Why did you join the Gods of Chaos…"

"It was hard after you left…father left us when we were little and mother fell back into depression! She was getting too old to continue to give away her body...One day I came home, and found her hanging from the ceiling fan!" Astrid clenched her fist.

The soldiers from both sides gasped and shook their heads.

Myra stayed, her bangs covered her eyes. But small tears could be seen glimmering down her face.

"Then this war started, everything went to shit. I heard that Zeus died and the entire Greek Pantheon was under the control of The Gods of Chaos. It was their territory, not the peoples." Astrid narrowed her eyes.

"I had already been taking fighting lesson in Rome. My teacher was Ares...I beat him. I was the top of my class."

Myra's eyes widened. "HOW?! He would have crushed you!"

"He could have, but he didn't, he wasn't allowed to use his Fire Shield, or his chains, or super strength, pure sword fighting, maybe that's why…" Astrid clutched her longsword.

Myra frowned. "So they recruited you."

Astrid grit her teeth. "And I had nowhere else to go. I joined."

Myra placed her bow alongside her quiver on her back, she pulled her brigandine back to reveal an Iron Broadsword.

Thoth and Thor looked on from the stairs of the room with the portal.

Ao Kuang, Ra, and Anubis stood at the very front of the line of Iron Legion, a few meters away from Astrid.

The Black-Haired sister held her longsword in front of her and bent her knees ever so slightly.

Myra unsheathed her broadsword; she held it with one hand, the other hand on her side.

"Trial by combat, until one of us falls." Myra shouted.

"To the death." Astrid growled.

"I will not fall like that, and I won't make you die like that either." Myra responded.

"Fine, till one of us falls." Astrid finally agreed.

The sister's held their swords tightly, they started to circle each other around the circle, Astrid kept faking attacks, making Myra flinch.

Finally, she ran forward and went for an overhand attack, it was blocked by Myra but it nearly broke her wrist from the impact. She switched the hand she held the sword with as she clenched and unclenched her hand in pain.

"What? Can't block a blow from me?" Astrid smiled.

"Keep going." Myra grunted.

Astrid slashed to the right, Myra turned her sword upside down and knocked the long sword to the side, she hit Astrid in the gap between her chest plate and shoulder pad cutting straight through her chainmail with the tip of her sword.

"Gah! HIYAH!" Astrid swept low and hit Myra's legs, cutting them, she faked an attack to the right, making Myra flinch. She turned around and bashed into her with her shoulder, then turned around and slashed down her shoulder onto her chest.

Myra stumbled back and looked at the long cut down her body.

"Hmph…" Myra quickly pulled out an arrow and threw it like a small spear; it bounced off Astrid's armor.

"What was that? Ha you think that wou-" Astrid received a pommel to the helmet as her head banged against it, a wave of pain and dizziness ran through her head.

Myra took advantage and quickly and thrusted into Astrid's stomach, making a large dent into her armor and making a small cut in Astrid's belly.

The Commander stepped back and lunged forward. She pushed Myra and traded sword hits with her, she went for an overhead smash but it got parried again. Myra pushed the sword away and went in for a thrust to the stomach again.

This time Astrid grabbed her forearm and put it underneath her own, Myra dropped the sword under her powerful grip.

Astrid elbowed her sister right in the center of her face with her steel elbow, Myra fell on her back, nose bleeding, crying on the ground.

Astrid picked up her longsword and aimed it at Myra's throat.

"You're done, I've won." Astrid breathed heavily under her helmet.

"Who did I lose too? You are just some Iron Legion Commander." Myra spit out blood.

"I'm your sister!"

"My sister wouldn't do this to me…" Myra's lips trembled.

Astrid's eyes widened inside her helmet, she too started to tear up, and shake a bit.

She dropped her sword and took off her helmet, she threw it at Myra. "Well guess what? She did!" Astrid cried.

Myra picked up the helmet and looked it, black metal, thin eyes, and chainmail for neck protection, sturdy and versatile.

"So she did…I can clearly see that…" Myra held her nose and wiped the blood from it.

Thor walked through the Egyptian soldiers and frowned.

"Myra…Are you alright?"

She looked up at Thor. "I'm fine…But just because I lost, that doesn't mean that the Iron Legion can just take this pantheon over…" Myra got up and looked at her sword behind Astrid.

Astrid frowned as she picked up the sword and threw it at Myra, who dodged it and made it kill a soldier behind her.

She ripped the sword out of the soldier's chest and sheathed it.

"So be it." Ao Kuang yelled as he raised his sword, the Iron Legion and Egyptian soldiers clashed shields and started poking through the tiny holes in the shield wall to kill each other.

"FIRE!" Ra shouted as 5 catapults fired, hitting in different areas of the Egyptian army, killing both them and Iron Legion soldiers.

"COME ON! PUSH FORWARD!" Astrid picked up her helmet and put it back on as she watched Myra disappear into the Egyptian army.

Lex looked up towards the sky. "Arrow barrage! Raise your shields!"

The Iron Legion took a pause and stepped back, they raised their shields to protect themselves from the arrows.

"GO! ATTACK! NOW!" Thoth yelled, the Iron Legion couldn't stop both the arrows and the Egyptian soldiers stabbing them.

Astrid threw a small gunpowder bomb, blowing up a few men.

"Let's go!" She used a man as a shield and threw him aside.

The Iron Legion armies swept past the Egyptian pantheon, and were at the base of the building. Anubis had taken more soldiers to go take over his own temple, and put it back at his own rule.

Ra had gone to destroy Isis and Thoth's temples.

Astrid, Lex and Ao kuang entered the temple where the portal was being held, it had been moved from the temple of Anubis, which was a good thing.

Anubis had done his part, he was planning to stay in the Egyptian Pantheon to protect it from New Order counter-attacks, same with Ra.

Ao Kuang hovered inside the temple, Lex followed and began to look around. Astrid walked in, listening carefully. She managed to hear the sound of small pebbles shifting around behind her.

Suddenly, Myra kicked her into a wall and cut her arm.

"AH! Grah!" Astrid staggered back up against a wall

"I'm not letting you go help them!" Myra held onto her wrists.

"Get out of my way!" Astrid yelled, she head-butted her sister and started to run up a pair of stairs to where the portal was.

"Hm…No you don't." Myra aimed her bow and fired.

"GGAHHH!" Astrid fell to her knees and fell down the stairs, rolling and thrashing her entire way down. The arrow had pierced her armor, by the time she had reached the bottom of the stairs, her back-plate had fallen off, and her shoulder pad was dangling from her bloody shoulder.

Myra took off Astrid's helmet and lifted up her head by her hair; she bent over and held a short sword to her sibling's throat.

"Ghngh….Hngh…" Astrid moaned quietly, her eyes had tears in them, her body was still and numb, down on her knees. Her eyes were barely open, lips trembling ever so slightly.

Myra began to tear up, she couldn't believe she was doing this to her own sister, who she hadn't seen in person for nearly 6 years. She let out a small sob, but tried to cover it up by grunting.

"...Hagh!" She finally slammed Astrid into a wall and kneecapped her, the black haired sister weakly crashed up against the wall, her shoulder pad fell off. She slowly slid down, before slumping down, head low.

"Don't move sister…I didn't want to do this." Myra closed her eyes and ran up the stairs; she turned around and shot Astrid again in the ribcage.

"GAAHH! Aaugh…ghnh…." The arrow pierced her armor again. She didn't have the strength to rip the arrow out. She fell on her side and watched as her own warm blood spilled onto the floor.

She closed her eyes and waited for death to come get her.

The battle outside was raging, the Iron Legion commanders shouting different orders, the Egyptian captains countering them.

Myra quickly slammed open the door to see an unlucky sight.

Thoth was being lifted into the air by the neck at the hand of Ao Kuang, and Thor was kneeling down on his knees, leaning back. He had Lex's sword to his neck.

He looked up and saw Myra, he kicked over Thor who weakly fell over, cuts and slashes all over his body from both Lex's longsword and Ao Kuang's katana.

Myra narrowed her eyes as she unsheathed both the short sword and her broadsword.

Lex swung forward, Myra parried by putting her blades into an X and stabbed Lex right in the waist with the short sword.

"AHH!" Lex yelled, making Ao Kuang turn around. He put his Katana to Thoth's neck and held him hostage style.

Myra did the same with Lex, who still had the short sword stuck in his waist.

"You kill that captain…I kill Thoth…" Ao Kuang laughed.

"Gr..." Myra was sweating intensely.

Astrid slowly crawled up the stairs; she saw the light of the portal coming from the room a few meters away.

"Fuck…Come on…Ha...Ha...Just a little more." Astrid panted, she moaned every time she pushed herself to crawl.

She got up on one knee and pulled herself to stand up, she staggered a little but managed to keep her balance, she slowly stumbled to the room.

Myra looked at Lex, she looked at Thoth.

"Thor…Please…Do your thing…" Myra whispered as she slit Lex's throat.

"Gaaauh! Gauhh….gouhh….kngh…" Lex gagged as blood filled his mouth and started to pour out of the cut, he fell to the ground and held his throat.

"Why you little-" Ao Kuang flew to the side as Thor's hammer smashed him into a wall.

"NOO! LEX!" A voice said.

Myra's eyes widen. She slowly turned around to see Astrid standing there, hand over her mouth, body beginning to shake.

"Y-You…You killed Lex….You…YOU BITCH!" Astrid yelled, she clenched her fists at her sides as a huge red aura surrounded her. Her irises turned a beautiful crimson color.

"What the...Astrid?" Myra began to step back; she nearly tripped and fell on her back.

It was like she wasn't affected by her wounds at all...She acted like nothing was wrong with her, like she hadn't gotten shot and stabbed tens of times.

Astrid let out another yell as her aura disappeared, out of nowhere, a bright red flame ignited in her left eye.

She ran toward Myra and smashed her into a pillar; and then threw her towards the portal, making her fall on her back, completely overcome by Astrid's strength and rage.

Thor tried to help Myra get back on her feet, but Astrid quickly shoved him into a wall and gut punched him, he was already too weak, as he slid down and sat up against the wall, Astrid turned to kick Myra in the gut.

"KCHL! Ngh…" Myra held her stomach as she received the kick from The Commander painfully.

Astrid looked at Lex's dead body as Thoth and Ao Kuang wrestled in the background.

"Lex…I'm sorry…" Astrid put her hand on his back and cried.

Thor looked up to see yet another horrifying sight, at this point, he was used to seeing his friends die.

"Stupid bird…you should have learned to fly." Ao Kuang threw a dragon at Thoth, sending him stumbling back towards a wall.

He held his katana by the blade and the handle and held it like a staff, he put the blade on Thoth's neck and waited for a few seconds, just so he could see what was about to happen.

"It seems…I must erase my own name today…" Thoth muttered before Ao Kuang pushed the blade forward against the wall, decapitating him.

Thor exhaled as he saw Thoth's head fall on the ground, he watched Ao Kuang wiped the blood off his blade with one wipe using a green cloth.

Astrid picked up Lex's longsword and looked at it.

"I'll always have a piece of you with me Lex…I'll miss you." She murmured.

Thor finally took action as he threw his hammer at Ao Kuang, sending him flying into a wall.

He picked up Myra and stood her up.

"MYRA! Go through the portal! Now!"

"What will that achieve?!" Myra cried.

"JUST GO! I'LL HOLD THEM OFF! Hurry!"

Ao Kuang and Astrid slowly got closer and closer.

Myra teared up as she turned to look at Thor fighting both of them off, he picked up Astrid by the throat and threw her aside, but that left an opening for Ao Kuang to stab him right in the chest and kick his legs to make him kneel.

Thor's head was down and Ao Kuang's sword was in the air, Myra knew what came next, but she didn't want to see it, she ran through the portal, crying.

Thor's decapitation followed soon after.

* * *

 **The Norse Pantheon…**

Myra arrived at the Norse Pantheon, but not warmly.

"Who are you stranger!" Rama aimed his bow, and Sol had a fire ball ready to fire.

"Wait! Please! I come from the Egyptian Pantheon!" Myra put her hands out in front of her.

Rama and Sol looked at each other.

"The Egyptian Pantheon is under the rule of The Gods of Chaos…Thor and Thoth are both dead!" Myra cried.

"What? How!?" Sol yelled.

"Ao Kuang, Ra, and Anubis attacked us…To find out how the Egyptian troops were getting here so quickly, they somehow found out about the portal…and sieged us."

Artemis and Nemesis stepped out of their rooms to see what the commotion was.

"Who is she?" Nemesis pointed at Myra.

"A girl…" Rama responded.

"No shit Sherlock." She turned to the Brown Haired sister. "Who are you!" Nemesis yelled.

Myra flinched at her angry tone and powerful voice. "M-My name is Myra, I just came from the Egyptian Pantheon and saw two of our allies die. The Egyptian Pantheon is no longer ours…We just lost it." She muttered.

"Yeah…by Ao Kuang, Anubis, and Ra." Rama grunted.

"Anubis and Ra…Traitors. Who died?" Nemesis clutched her fist in anger.

"Thoth…and Thor." Myra murmured.

"Thor? Ugh…Odin's not gonna be happy." Nemesis rubbed the back of her neck.

"I am on the side of the New Order, I am friends with Neith and-"

"Neith?! No…I wish she was here to help us make sure you're on our side…But she disappeared a few days ago." Artemis muttered.

"She disappeared?! How?"

"I'm not too sure; she went to the bathroom and didn't come back."

Just then Vulcan walked in. "I saw Anubis with her…Does that help?"

"Vulcan? What are you doing out from under your rock? You barely talk to us." Nemesis frowned.

"Anubis…She might be somewhere in the underworld. Who has access to the underworld, but is on our side?" Artemis rubbed her chin.

Everyone took a pause to think. "Freya does right? But we have no idea where she is…" Rama brought up.

"Yeah I guess we'll have to wait."

Myra looked down but then suddenly became frightened. "WAIT! CLOSE THIS PORTAL!"

"Why?" Artemis shouted.

"Because! They might come through! I came through, what's stopping them from coming through too!?"

"She's right! Odin! HURRY UP AND GET OVER HERE!" Nemesis turned into a purple blue as she dashed down the hall way, screams and punches could be heard, Myra blinked rapidly.

Nemesis ran out with Odin over her shoulder, she dropped him on the ground in front of Myra.

She gasped as she fell on all fours to bow own to Odin. The All Father wearily stood up.

"What the hell? What's going on? Is it my birthday!?" Odin cheered.

"No Great All Father Odin…Your son has perished in battle…And so has Thoth…the Egyptian Pantheon is no longer in the New Order's control…" Myra continued to bow.

"WHAT?! The Egyptian Pantheon…And Thoth?! And which one of my sons?!" Odin yelled.

Jing Wei and Chang'e came back from the Chinese portal.

"Hey guys! Chang'e and I just wrecked some kids in the Chinese Arena! Whew! Joust is fun." Jing Wei smiled.

"Indeed, with Xing Tian as our teammate there is no way we could ever give up!" Chang'e cheered.

"Yeah, Ne Zha, Guan Yu and Ratatoskr sucked." Jing Wei laughed as Ratatoskr walked in.

"Hey! Eat my nuts!" He squeaked.

"You eat your own nuts!" Jing Wei responded.

"Gladly." Ratatoskr pulled out an acorn and began munching on it.

"Sir…It was the God of Thunder…Thor, at the hand of Ao Kuang…" Myra looked down at her own hands, dirty and smudged with some blood.

"Thor….My beloved son…That dragon will pay for this…" Odin growled.

The room silenced as Odin stared at the ground. Nemesis summoned her visor to hide the incoming tears. Seeing a grown man cry, was something that could make anyone emotional.

"So…We lost Egypt and Neith…This is just great…" Odin slowly shook his head.

"Neith…S-She's dead?" Myra stuttered.

"We don't know where she is." Sol responded.

"Alright, Alright everyone go on with their day…We don't need that many people seeing this…" Odin raised his hand. Jing Wei, Chang'e, Ratatoskr, Rama, and Sol returned to their rooms.

"Hey Jing Wei? Did Ne Zha, Guan Yu, and Xing Tian stay in the Chinese pantheon?" Nemesis yelled down the hall.

A few seconds went by until she heard a glass break. "Damn it! Um…Yeah!" Jing Wei responded, her voice echoing through the halls.

Nemesis rolled her eyes as she snapped her fingers, making her visor disappear.

"So what do we do?" Artemis rubbed her arm.

"We wait for the remaining gods to make it here…Xing Tian, Ne Zha, and Guan Yu will stay in the Chinese pantheon…and Amaterasu and Susano will remain in Japan, although I heard from Awilix that she will be joining us back here." Odin responded.

Artemis's eyes widened. "Wait! Awilix!?"

Nemesis smiled. "Yeah Artemis…Awilix."

"Oh my goodness…I finally get to see her…It's been so long…I can't wait!" Artemis squealed.

Nemesis grinned as she turned back to Myra.

"We trust you...Myra. Make yourself comfortable." The Goddess gave her a quick nod.

"Thank you…I won't take this for granted…If you don't mind…I want to try and look for Neith." She responded.

"Knock yourself out; it's almost lunch by the way." Nemesis waved.

Myra nodded her head as she walked down the hallways of Odin's palace, wondering where The Weaver of Fate could be.

* * *

 **Free Breakfast…**

Nu Wa pulled Bellona out of the door of the hotel, Freya and Hou Yi walked after them.

"Bellona if you don't shut up, you sit in the trunk!" Nu Wa shouted.

Bellona was crying. "Nooo! I need my sausage…..And I didn't finish my 4th cup of iced tea!" Her lips trembled as Nu Wa stood her up.

"Come on, you'll eat again once we get to the Norse Pantheon." Nu Wa sighed.

"Promise…?" Bellona sniffed as she raised her pinky.

Nu Wa rolled her eyes and sighed deeply. She held Bellona's pinky with her own and smirked. "I promise."

"Thank you…Um…C-Can I drive…?" Bellona humbly asked.

Nu Wa thought about it for a few moments before smiling. "Go ahead."

Bellona's eyes widened as she slid in through the window of the driver's seat, Freya shook her arm as she sat down in the passenger seat, Hou Yi and Nu Wa got into the back.

The car's wheels spun, making dust fly as the car took off at 90mph. Bellona twisted the steering wheel as they got on the uphill road to get to Valhalla.

"Out of the city we go! Valhalla…HERE WE COME!" Bellona smashed out the window.

"Bellona! This is a rental!" Nu Wa cried.

"Relax! Give em a piece of old gold." Bellona yelled.

Freya started to dance in the car, there was loud hip hop music playing on the radio. Hou Yi was bobbing his head to the beat as his hair flew everywhere with the help from the wind of his open window.

Nu Wa sighed as she crossed her arms and lied back in her seat, watching as Bellona ran red lights and got onto the highway to Valhalla.

"Trust me Nu Wa, we'll be there in a flash." She grinned as she looked at her rear view mirror.

"If you say so…" Nu Wa groaned.

* * *

 **The Japanese Pantheon…**

Awilix looked at her watch as she frowned.

"Ugh whatever, who knows what they're doing."

Awilix rode Zuku to the docks and began to look for a way to make it to the Norse Pantheon.

She scanned the docks as she saw a large, muscular man cleaning his speedboat.

Awilix snuck up behind him with a cloth drenched with desflurane. She put it over his nose and mouth quickly.

"Thanks for the boat sweetie." She whispered before the man went unconscious.

She got in the speedboat and revved it up. "Alright! Let's go."

She got in the driver's seat and took off across the water.

Susano and Amaterasu ravaged across the old, destroyed house.

"You know…It's actually fun doing this with you! I found a lot of stuff." Amaterasu cheered as she held a dirty white teddy bear.

"Yeah, the only reason I kept that thing was because I thought I'd give it back to you one day, but I forgot." Susano grunted and smiled at his old kunai case.

"Yeah sure, I know you liked this old thing." Amaterasu teased.

"Puh-lease! I didn't, it triggered my allergies, it gathered more dust every night than you gathered dust when you cleaned the house." Susano huffed.

"Hey! I cleaned the house fantastically! You only made it dirty." Amaterasu giggled.

"Yeah whatever, I spent half my time at the Arena watching matches anyways, but now…I participate in them…or at least I used to." Susano frowned as he carefully slipped a kunai onto his belt.

"You know…a lot of things happened in that house…it's still standing." Amaterasu looked at Susano.

"Yeah and? Hey look at the garden." Susano walked to the side of the house.

Amaterasu frowned as she saw it wasn't even there anymore, just a pile of mud and weeds with a single solitary daisy sticking out, Susano carefully ripped it out, cleaned the stem, and placed it in Amaterasu's hair.

She smiled at Susano. "Thank you…"

"Heh…No problem…" Susano felt a sudden heat surge flow over him; he could literally feel his testosterone levels rising.

"Um…D-Did you fix things with father?" Amaterasu reddened.

"Y-Yeah! Yeah kind of…We still hate each other of course." Susano cleared his throat.

The Sun Goddess held a pack of Tic Tacs behind her back as she made small talk.

The Storm God did the same as he dug around in his pocket for the Listerine strips he had in there.

"Hey um…Do you wanna go inside the house…you know check it out? N-Not do anything stupid or anything…" Amaterasu stammered.

"What? Oh yeah! Sure why not…It's not like I was thinking about that or anything…Let's go." Susano motioned towards the entrance of the house.

He walked into the kitchen, it was tattered and messy, and he even found a broken shield in there.

"Hmm…look at this, looks like some people tried to hide in here during the attack…" Susano held up the shield.

"Hm…That's an Iron Legion shield." Amaterasu threw it aside and got closer to her brother.

Susano quickly swallowed the Listerine Strip and exhaled. Amaterasu crunched down on her Tic Tacs as she flipped her hair around.

"Ama…Where is this heading…" Susano murmured.

"I'm not sure…Let's just see what we can find in the other rooms." Amaterasu stammered.

"Alright…Whatever you say…" Susano walked behind his sister, admiring the view, the both of them had a very interesting thought in the back of their heads…

Izanami resurfaced next to Thanatos.

"Oh! Fancy meeting you here…" Izanami raised an eye brow.

"Shush, these two are up to something…It doesn't feel right…Susano betrayed us…" Thanatos mumbled.

"Yes…Yes he did, he freed Jing Wei and not only is he part of the New Order but he's with his sister again!" Izanami held her head.

"Relax…he'll pay for betrayal alright…but I think you know what I mean when I say…They're up to something." Thanatos smirked under his mask.

Izanami frowned as she glared at Thanatos, then she realized. "Damn it…You really think so?"

"Well…there's only one way to find out…Let's watch them."

"I'm up for it…I'm just worried about what I might see…" Izanami bit her fingernails.

"Relax, I'm sure both of us can take it…Plus, it will be an interesting encounter, and we get to kill them after." Thanatos grinned.

"You're right…Let's wait…But like I said…I hope they don't do it."

"Let's hope they do, then we can add insult to injury." Thanatos smirked.

Izanami rolled her eyes as she watched the siblings enter a bedroom; they seemed to pretend to look around, but their attention was really on each other…

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

Awilix walked of the hanger with blood on her spear.

"Shit…I didn't want to do that, but they wouldn't let go." She said to herself as she jumped into a F-35 Jet, and put in the breathing mask.

Awilix pressed some buttons above her, in front, and to the side of her to make herself feel cool.

"Alright…Whew…Let's go." She took a deep breath and pulled back the handle, she started to quickly go down the air strip.

"COME ON! HGUUH!" Awilix pulled the lever back as hard as she could as the Jet took off.

"Yeah! We have lift off!" Awilix shouted, she could hear her own breathing in the mask.

The jet quickly gathered speed; Awilix pressed a blue button above her, and pressed the red button on the handle in front of her at the same time.

Awilix's head smashed against the back of her seat as the jet suddenly took off, a ring of air behind it, and a loud boom went off, the jet blasted through the sky as it broke the sound barrier and zoomed to the Norse Pantheon.

* * *

 **Alright that's it! Hope you guys enjoyed it!**

 **R.I.P Thoth**

 **R.I.P Thor**

 **R.I.P Lex (OC DEATH.)**

 **Pretty action packed and dramatic chapter, I had fun writing this one for some reason…well the time for the New Order's counterattack is coming ever so closer, the New Order gods are assembling, and the peak of the war awaits, yet some problems still have to be solved…**


	22. Chapter 22 - Insanity Part One - Grief

**The story has reached 2000 views! That's probably nothing compared to a lot of other stories, but to me it means a lot.**

 **I got no one else to thank but you guys, the readers! I see my name change has not affected or bothered anything, so it worked out! Let's get right into it then.**

 **WARNING! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS GRAPHIC SEXUAL CONTENT! DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE UNDERAGED (AT LEAST OLDER THAN 15!)**

 **AS WELL AS REGULAR GRAPHIC CONTENT! EXPLICIT STUFF HERE!**

* * *

 **The Norse Pantheon…**

Nu Wa stepped out of the car, she grabbed her head and tried to hold it still as she stared at the ground.

"It wasn't that fast! Not even at full throttle." Bellona laughed as she slammed the car door shut.

"I…I don't care! Driving uphill at over 95mph is insane!"

"It was pretty fun! We should do it again sometime; I hear Guan Yu has a pretty fast and cool looking Lamborghini Egiosta, top speed of 217 miles per hour." Hou Yi laughed.

"W-What?! No please…Don't talk to me about speed…" Nu Wa cried as she covered her ears.

"Who needs a car when you can fly faster than the speed of sound?" A smooth voice shouted.

Bellona, Nu Wa, Freya, and Hou Yi spun around to see Jing Wei standing at the doorway of the palace, Nemesis behind her.

"That's over 767 miles per hour." Jing Wei raised her index finger and winked.

"Jing Wei!" Bellona cried.

"Bellona!" The two other Goddess' jumped.

"Oh my goodness! It's Freya too! AND NU WA! AND…Oh my gods…CHANG'E! GET CHANG'E!" Nemesis yelled.

Hou Yi's eyes widened as he walked up the steps.

Chang'e ran out the door and looked around desperately, until her eyes rested upon her husband.

The Hunter fell to his knees as he saw his beautiful wife.

"Chang'e…"

"Hou Yi!" Chang'e cried, she ran toward her husband's open arms.

He stood up as he tightly held on to his wife. "Chang'e...Aren't you a sight for sore eyes…"

"I've missed you so much…" Chang'e cried tears of happiness as she hugged her husband.

Bellona, Freya, Nu Wa, Jing Wei and Nemesis looked on as the reunited couple exchanged loving words to each other.

"Aw…It warms my heart to see them together again…" Nemesis smiled.

"Heh…I don't like being all mushy…But that's just adorable." Freya wiped a tear from her eye.

Jing Wei ran inside and brought out Artemis. "Look!" She pointed.

Artemis smiled at the sight of Hou Yi and Chang'e, she walked down the steps next to them, along with Jing Wei.

"See? What did I tell you Chang'e, nice to see you Hou Yi! I'm glad you're doing well."

"As to you Artemis." Hou Yi smiled.

"Oh Hou Yi, Artemis has helped me stay in high spirits while you were gone. Being in a war, knowing my husband could die at any moment…It horrified me…But Artemis helped me through that…Now you're here and I feel amazing." Chang'e held Artemis's hand.

"Really? Wow, thank you Artemis, for helping my wife."

"It was my pleasure, come on inside!" She signaled at the door.

"Wait! Wait! I think you guys are missing something!" Jing Wei raised an eyebrow and smirked at Chang'e and Hou Yi.

"Um…What is it-MMPH!" Hou Yi received his wife's soft and tender lips on his own, he took some time to react, but within a few seconds he began to kiss her back.

"That's the spirit!" Jing Wei clapped her hands.

Chang'e pulled away and smiled at Hou Yi. "Shall we?"

"After you." Hou Yi laughed as everyone walked inside.

Jing Wei flew up inside the palace and started to yell.

"WE HAVE GUESTS! BUT THEY'RE NOT REALLY GUESTS BECAUSE THEY'RE STAYING!"

Terra walked out of the kitchen along with Sol.

"Jing Wei! What did I tell you about flying in the halls! And-OH! They've arrived! I'll tell Odin!" Terra cheered, Sol's jaw dropped at the sight of so many familiar faces.

Soon after, everyone except Kumbakarna because he was sleeping, was greeting Hou Yi, Freya, Bellona, and Nu Wa.

"It's awesome to have you all here!" Sol cheered.

"Yeah! Now I have more people to help me gather nuts!" Ratatoskr yelled. Bellona gave him a funny look and then directed her vision to Artemis.

"It's been awhile Artemis, how you been?" Bellona smiled.

"It's been pretty good here, our army is huge! Egyptians and Chinese soldiers plus our growing amount of Norse soldiers." Artemis responded.

"Capacity?" Bellona raised an eyebrow.

"5.2 million so far, would be 5.7 if the Romans had made it through…" Artemis put her hands on her hips.

"Yeah…Shit, it feels like crap knowing your home pantheon is crawling with Chaos assholes." Bellona frowned.

"Yeah, but how do you think I feel? My home pantheon is the powerhouse!" Artemis snapped.

"I guess you're right." Bellona smiled as she gave her a hug.

"I knew you couldn't resist." Artemis smiled.

"…Shut up…" Bellona muttered as she dug her nose into Artemis's neck.

"Heh…I missed you too Bell." She sighed.

"It is great to see you Rama!" Nu Wa smiled.

"As to you Nu Wa, I'm blessed to be within your presence" Rama bowed lightly, to which Nu Wa did the same.

"Splendid! It is great to have you back Freya." Odin laughed.

"Good to be back old man, good to be back." Freya grinned.

"Hey Freya, how is that arm of yours doing?" Poseidon lifted up her mechanical hand, even though it was an exact duplicate of her regular arm, it still looked artificial in some unexplainable way.

"It's useful at the very most, oh and uh…I like the new look Poseidon…" Freya winked.

"Ah yes! I do like my new reskin! I feel more…humanoid, it feels good." He laughed.

"Yep, I smell Terra's cooking from here. What're you planning Odin?" Freya smiled.

Jing Wei flew out the kitchen. "Woo! Terra's cooking up a feast to celebrate new arrivals!"

"Awesome!" Bellona yelled, making everyone else cheer and feel energetic, her typical flare.

Sol hovered alongside Jing Wei. "This is amazing! We should all-AH!" Sol yelped as she heard a loud explosion from outside.

* * *

 **The Japanese Pantheon…**

Thanatos and Izanami watched Susano and Amaterasu through two cracks in the wall, about as big and wide as a baseball bat.

"Hmm…They don't look right." Thanatos mumbled.

"Oh shut up and watch." Izanami crouched low, her yellow eyes watching her children carefully.

Susano took one last check of his breath as he looked around a small yet charred room. It wasn't any better that there was no bed, but he would make this work.

"Make what work?"

Amaterasu asked, hearing that last sentence escape the man's mouth.

"Shit. I spoke up again." Susano growled and turned to face Amaterasu.

"Hehe. Nothing." He shook his head and then kicked a burnt bar of lumber.

"I'm just messing around."

"Right." Amaterasu responded and sighed, she then placed her hand on her chest.

"Shame we had to lose this place no? So many…Memories…"

"Eh. I'll probably make a new one after I kick all the asses." Susano answered and whistled. "Not a terrible loss."

Amaterasu frowned. "But…The memories..."

The god exhaled deeply. "Memories fade. But they can also be made again."

Amaterasu looked at the god, "That's the deepest thing I've ever heard you say."

"I'm just saying." Susano responded and turned to face her. "New memories."

Her eyes. Her face. Her glowing and vibrant body.

"She's my sister, what the fuck?" He growled and shook his head.

"So?" Susano stopped and saw Amaterasu walk towards him.

"I may be your sister, but this concept is not foreign to us." Amaterasu added as she placed her hand on her brother's chest, his broad, firm chest.

"You yourself saw when father tried to marry me to my other brother." Amaterasu pouted.

Susano grimaced at the thought. "We still should not be doing this. I should not be doing this." He clenched his fist.

"Why not?" Amaterasu asked. "Perhaps we can make a new memory."

"Yeah, fucking my sister sure is something I wish to put on the scrapbooks." The God grunted.

"I didn't know you had a scrapbook…" Amaterasu raised an eyebrow.

"It's a figure of speech." Susano grunted as he watched Amaterasu whiff the air around him.

"Minty." Amaterasu smirked. "Why would you do something like that?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Susano responded and grabbed her chin. "Tic Tac breath."

"You got me there." Amaterasu smiled. "Perhaps you can get me here." Amaterasu grabbed his chin and brought him close.

"What...The…Fuck." Thanatos' mouth stood agape as he saw the two kiss.

"Uh..." Izanami mumbled incoherently.

"Hmph…Is Izanagi your brother too?" Thanatos turned to Izanami.

"No! Of course not! It seems that Amaterasu and Susano just have a different kind of love for each other…That's all." Izanami crossed her arms.

"What? You're okay with this?" Thanatos signaled through the crack.

"No of course not! I'll be sure to murder them afterwards. Hey did you hear that loud boom?"

"Yeah I heard it, probably a jet or something." Thanatos looked back at Susano and Amaterasu.

Izanami glared at him. "What makes you say that?"

Thanatos looked back at Izanami. "A supersonic jet? What else could it be?"

"Oh…I guess you're right, let's keep watching, I want to see where this is going." Izanami turned back to her crack in the wall.

Thanatos rolled his eyes and looked through the crack more as he watched the siblings kiss aggressively.

* * *

 **Back at the Norse Pantheon…**

Sol and Artemis blasted out the door, Sol with fire balls, Artemis with her bow.

Artemis's eyes widened as she saw a crashed sun chariot out front, out of it crawled Athena.

"Ugh….Good job Apollo! You broke the chariot, do you have any idea how long that's gonna take to fix?" Athena moaned.

"That's why you're supposed to learn how to parallel park dumbass…" Skadi crawled out with Loki holding on to her leg.

"Shit…That went well…" Loki got up and dusted himself off.

"Ugh well let's go-" Athena stopped as she saw her sister Artemis, with a few other familiar faces behind her.

Apollo finally came out from the remains of the chariot and fixed his hair.

"Damn, teaches me to learn how to parallel park." He rubbed his head.

"Yeah, that might help next time." Skadi snapped.

"Athena! Apollo!" Artemis cried as she sprinted towards them.

"Oh my gods! It's Artemis, Athena!" Apollo cheered.

"Yes…Yes I know!" She opened up her arms for Artemis to hurl into.

She held on to Athena for dear life as she began to cry.

"I've missed you so much sis…Damn it's good to have you back…" Artemis sniffed.

"Yes I've missed you too Artemis…" Athena let go of her and wiped her tears away.

"Ah, Artemis! My twin sister! C'mere you!" Apollo laughed as she hugged him tightly, he gave her a playful nuggie.

"Goddamn it Apollo…I missed you ya bastard…" Artemis giggled.

"Heh…Missed you too lil sis…" Apollo sighed.

Artemis looked up at him. "Hey! I'm not your little sister! You're MY little brother." She grinned.

"Well only by a day! Plus you're shorter than I am, and let's all be honest here, you're more mature sure, but I definitely seem like the older brother." He laughed. Athena and Artemis began to laugh too.

"Nice parking by the way."

"Oh yeah…So you see what happened was..."

"Save it brother, let's go inside!" Artemis pointed at the door.

Bellona rushed out the door and greeted Apollo and Athena.

"Hey you guys, how have you been?"

"Good Bellona, I trust you have as well." Athena smiled.

"Yep, hit me up later Bellona!" Apollo rushed past her.

"You bet!" She laughed.

Loki and Skadi were about to go inside after chatting a while with Sol when The Trickster started yelling.

"Oh my gods! Best friend!" Loki squealed.

"Best frieend!" Bellona cried.

The two ran into each other and hugged. "Oh I missed you Bellona! It is so good to see and hug you again!" Loki laughed.

"Yeah, it's been a while hasn't it! I'm happy you're still alive best friend." Bellona grinned.

"Yeah! Hey is there food inside?" Loki asked as Skadi walked up behind him.

"Yeah, Terra is making it, so that's how you know it's gonna be real good. Come on let's go get ready, everyone in the New Order is coming, we don't know who is still out there, but we sure have more people now, I came like twenty minutes ago!" Bellona dragged Loki inside, Skadi rolled her eyes and closed the door behind her.

Terra kicked open the kitchen door with two platers full of food. "JING WEI! SOL! CHANG'E! COME HELP ME SET UP THE TABLE!" Terra yelled as she went into the grand dining room.

Sol and Jing Wei flew in quickly, but Chang'e was with Hou Yi. "Oh! I need to go help, you want to come too?"

"Yeah sure I'll help." Hou Yi smiled.

The two Gods walked in together.

"Oh hey Chang'e! Oh…Is this your husband? He's just charming! I'm so happy you are together with him again!" Terra said warmly.

"Thank you Terra, know what can we do to help?" Chang'e said cheerfully.

"I have lots of food in the kitchen, soup, vegetables, salads, fruit bowls, fruit salads, steaks, chicken, turkey, mashed potatoes with gravy, spaghetti and meatballs, meatloaf, chicken parmesan, fettuccine alfredo, fish, fried chicken, deep fried chicken, chicken tenders, homemade marinara sauce, lasagna, mozzarella sticks, cheeseburgers, hot dogs, pizzas, hot pockets, fruit punch, soda, lemonade, beer, wine, champagne, cheese puffs, cheese balls, potato chips, popcorn, caramel popcorn, barbeque ribs, baby back ribs, chicken burger, French fries, shrimp, deep fried shrimp, ham, fried ham, Chinese deep fried rice, orange chicken, stew, Ratatouille, and then of course the deserts, cake, chocolate cake, cupcakes, brownies, sugar cookies, chocolate chip cookies, Oreos, strawberries with chocolate dipping fountain, white powdered donuts, chocolate donuts, regular donuts, pink strawberry sprinkled donut, glazed donut, chocolate glazed donut, pound cake, straight up chocolate, beef, pork, pulled pork, milk and of course…water."

She said all of that in about 6 seconds.

Chang'e, Jing Wei, and Sol stood there with worried eyes and open jaws, Hou Yi was smirking with his hands in his pockets.

"Well then? Get to it! We also need plates, forks, knives, spoons, sporks, bowls, and of course napkins here too!" Terra said as she disappeared into the kitchen.

Jing Wei, Sol, and Chang'e fainted, Hou Yi got straight to work.

"So Loki, who did you have with you?" Freya asked.

"Well…we had Nike with us, and Ullr and Aphrodite too. But they…Didn't make it." Loki crossed his arms as Skadi walked up behind him.

"Yeah, Kaldr didn't make it either." Skadi grunted.

"Damn…What happened?" Freya asked.

"Well…We had some interference with the Iron Legion defenses while trying to get here, we had to cut through the Mayan pantheon from the Celtic pantheon." Loki explained.

"Holy shit, long voyage huh?" Freya laughed.

"Not once Apollo figured out we could use his chariot." Loki glanced at him.

"Typical music god." Freya scoffed.

"Oh yeah! We had Isis with us…Just not sure where she went…I don't think she made it on the chariot!" Loki exclaimed.

Athena rushed up next to the group of gods. "Yes, I wonder where she went; did we really not notice that she wasn't on the chariot?" Athena frowned.

"I only remember us four being there, so she didn't make it on, think she's still alive?" Skadi raised an eyebrow.

"My guess…Probably not." Freya said bluntly.

* * *

 **The Mayan Pantheon…**

"C'mon Sssscylla, you don't have to do that." Kukulkan groaned.

"Yeah I do! I like having fun with my victims before I kill em!" Scylla laughed as she looked back at a naked Isis.

"If He Bo was here he would send you to your room and keep you in there, then he'd probably drown that bitch." Kukulkan laughed.

"Yeah he would…but he's not here unfortunately, so we get to have fun with this Egyptian whore." Scylla snickered.

Isis lay on the ground in front of Scylla, she was bleeding and half dead, she had Scylla's dogs in her mouth, womb, and asshole.

"C'mon Isis, I know you like it, you should be used to this, pretty sure Osiris has multiple dicks anyways right?" Scylla laughed maniacally.

"Mgh…Guh…" Isis groaned with the tentacle dog thingy down her throat.

"How'd you make them so small?" Kukulkan asked.

"What? The dogs? Those aren't mine! Those are like…really long dildo's I found in The Morrigan's room." Scylla turned into her "I'm A Monster" form.

"That Celtic goddess, she's a horny one isssn't sshe?" Kukulkan slithered.

"Yeah but she's hot as shit, the male gods really dig her, pretty sure you do too." Scylla smirked at The Serpent.

"Yeah she's sssexy alright, but she's new, plus a leader of the Gods of Chaosss" Kukulkan turned to the clock.

"You've been doing that to her for an hour, let her die already, those things are so far up AND down her everything that I'm surprised they haven't pierced organs yet." Kukulkan grunted.

"Who said they haven't?" Scylla grinned as she shoved the long dildo further down Isis's throat, making her gag. It was already about three quarters of the way down her esophagus.

"Ugh…I hate you!" Scylla said angrily as she grabbed the toy and stuck it further up her womb, she pulled in and out, in and out.

"Scylla stop! This is inhumane!" Kukulkan yelled.

"We aren't human!" Scylla snapped.

"YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!" Kukulkan yelled.

"AHHHH!" Scylla grabbed all three toys and stuck them down as far as she could, Isis started to scream and moan as they surpassed places they weren't supposed to be in the first place.

"WHAT! SHE'S NOT DEAD?!" Scylla cried.

Isis was full blown crying, her face was red and wet with tears. She could barely breath.

"BITE!" Scylla ordered her dogs. They began to gently nibble on Isis' breasts. They squeezed her nipple, feeding on her milk. They bit down on the entire breast as if it was a chew toy, it began to burst and release heavy amounts of thick blood.

"What can you do, she's taken a lot of cock before, HAHAHA! Get it?! Because she has wings! AND CHICKENS HAVE WINGS! AND COCKS ARE CHICKENS! AHAHAH!" Kukulkan cackled.

"Yeah whatever." Scylla's dog bit Isis in the neck, making her start pouring out blood.

"HMMPH! Mmph…Ummm…." Isis moaned as she slowly began to die.

"Jesus. We need him in here RIGHT now, where the fuck is the crusades?" Scylla laughed.

Kukulkan hovered over her and looked at Isis, her mouth stuffed with the toy, and both of her joyholes filled with plastic specialty items.

"Well then, let's just let her bleed out, plus her organs are all squished around by those dildo's anyways, like seriously, they are each like at least 4 feet long." Scylla said as she held her stomach.

"Oh for fucks sake." Kukulkan groaned as he whipped his tail, he sent forth an airblade that cut Isis's head clean off, it revealed her throat, that had a piece of the dildo wedged inside it.

"I hope you know that she might have been enjoying herself." Scylla looked up at Kukulkan.

"I don't think so. She was dying." He glared back.

Scylla narrowed her eyes as she kept looking at the annoyed Serpent.

"Eh, whatever. I'm going to Dunkin Donuts, you want something?" Scylla asked.

"Yeah get me one of those egg, cheese, and sausage sandwiches between 2 croissants. And a coffee." Kukulkan shouted.

"Alright! I'll be back in like 15 minutes, see ya!" Scylla threw the 3 sex toys over a fence with a rabid dog that may have arthritis as she ran down the street.

* * *

 **The Norse Pantheon…**

"Alright! Thank you so much Hou Yi! I really appreciate all your help!" Terra hugged him.

"It's no problem Terra, but…Jing Wei and the others didn't even help." Hou Yi looked over at the three knocked out girls who were still sitting in the corner of the room.

"Well…At least we got the table set up." Terra looked over at the huge dining table, organized with a crap ton of food, plates, and silverware.

"Well, time to tell everyone to go wash up." She sighed. "Such dirty children…"

Hou Yi raised an eyebrow as he shook his head and walked out the door, he kicked Sol on his way out, making her burn up and wake Jing Wei and Chang'e up.

"Hey everyone, Terra says we all gotta go wash up before we eat, so start lines for the bathrooms or something." Hou Yi yelled.

* * *

 **A few minutes later…**

Everyone sat around the table as Odin said some sort of Norse prayer in Icelandic that no one except the Norse gods could understand.

All anyone knew was that Ratatoskr was half asleep through it, Freya started to cry, Sol got depressed, Skadi felt furious for vengeance, and Loki felt guilty.

"Hey Loki…What was that prayer all about?" Bellona nudged The God with her elbow.

"Oh not much, just grieving about the war and our losses, where our fellow gods could be out there, and how we are lucky to be here enjoying ourselves today." Loki rambled as he stuffed his mouth with a chunk of meatloaf.

"Huh, well then." Bellona grunted as she turned back to her steak.

Jing Wei was sitting next to her, she had already finished eating and was curious about something.

"Hey Bellona, I know how you feel about Neith ya know." She said smugly.

Bellona spit out her soda and glared at Jing Wei.

"Gr…Jing Wei…Heh…Follow me outside please." Bellona tried not to do anything she would regret to Jing Wei as she picked her up and took her out in the hall.

"What the hell Jing Wei, how do you know?" She pushed the Young Goddess against a wall.

"Ne Zha told me because he had problems with love relationships too. With…Um…Never mind, but Neith really likes you too." Jing Wei stammered.

Bellona turned from angry to excited and nervous at the same time.

"S-She does?! Oh my gods…H-How do you know for sure?! Like…Does she write about me? O-Or does she talk about my memories with her or does she daydream, how do you know!?" Bellona shook Jing Wei's shoulders.

"Hey! Hey! Relax! She's been having feelings for you, she noticed how you liked her, and she loves your personality and attitude, but I was wondering where she went…" Jing Wei had a look of worry in her eyes.

"W-What!?" Bellona's irises turned crimson.

"She was supposed to be here? HOW!"

"I met up with her in the Chinese pantheon, once we defended China, she came her via portal, I also came, but then she just…Disappeared; there was a rumor going around that Anubis had something to do with it." Jing Wei said sternly.

"That fucking jackal…We have to try and find her!" Bellona cried.

"Yeah obviously! We figured she's down in the underworld, and now that Freya's here, we can get there, she used to guide fallen soldiers down there safely, so she can help." Jing Wei frowned.

"Right…Well, let's just finish up this feast first, and then we tell Odin we're going down there!" Bellona received a hug from Jing Wei.

"I'm going too." A voice said.

Bellona looked up to see a brown haired human standing there, bow and quiver on her back, she was holding her sword.

"Who are you?" Bellona said angrily.

"Hey chill out Bell, she's friendly, her name is Myra. We met her yesterday, she's awesome! She's friends with Neith and is also trying to find her." Jing Wei explained.

"Find her? Why? What does she want with Neith?" Bellona clutched her fists, she felt her jealousy spark up.

"I'm her close friend, I'm just trying to see if she's safe." Myra responded.

"Alright...Sure. What are you gonna do if we find her?" Bellona glared at her, her vision set on Myra's eyes. The amount of eye contact made her uncomfortable.

"Um...I...I'll spend time with her? Talk to her? Maybe ask for help with clothing designs? I don't know." Myra slowly backed up, her eyes darted around, she began to sweat.

"Spend time with her...Funny. That's what I was planning to do." Bellona's eyes were a bright red, Myra's heartbeat raced, she didn't even realize that she was panting. She found herself on the verge of consciousness, about to pass out.

She put her hand on her heart and tried to calm down, she kept stepping back, nearly tripping once. There was nothing more horrifying than a Goddess of War, with blood red irises, curled up fists, and an angry tone walking toward you.

"Bellona? What's wrong? You got a grudge against Myra or something?" Jing Wei put her hand on Bellona's shoulder.

"No. I'm just trying to find out what she wants with Neith. I've never even met you! She never talked about anyone named Myra, ever!"

Myra braced herself. "What about someone named Mirage?" She asked, her heart nearly stopped.

Bellona tried to gasp, but only a desperate stutter came out, not one bit of breath came out of her mouth. She regained her breath with some fast paced exhales.

"Y-You're Mirage...?" The Goddess' shoulders drooped.

"It was my Pen Name. I wrote her letters and notes about my interests in her clothing designs, and how I hoped to meet her one day, and maybe get some advice or help from her. When she found out I had come to Egypt, we met up, and became friends." Myra explained.

"She always talked about how you were so ecstatic, and...cute. She talked about your face and reaction when you first met her, and your hilarious, but adorable design ideas." Bellona responded, a bit of sadness was detectable in her voice.

Myra couldn't pick up on it. Why was Bellona acting like this? She thought about it. Her attitude, her body language, her reaction when she found out she was close to Neith...

Then she realized.

Myra gasped, a spike of pain rushed to the back of her head. She held her stomach to try and stop herself from throwing up her dinner.

"I...You thought...NO! I-I'M STRAIGHT! I would never think of Neith in that way! We're just friends I swear!" Myra cried.

The War Goddess exhaled, her eyes returned to their dark brown color as she calmed down.

"I...Oh my gosh...I'm so sorry Myra...I just...I...I can get pretty jealous sometimes. I haven't even told her I like her...Yet I still try and defend her."

The situation was an instant headache for Myra, she shook her head in relief.

"It's fine...Heh. Nice to meet you?"

Bellona's expression changed into a happy one. "Alright then, nice to meet ya." She reached out to the Sister.

Myra smiled and shook her hand, her eyes widen.

"Wow. I expected a God of War to have dry and rough hands, you know, because of all the dirty, aggressive fights you get into. Kudos."

Bellona shook her head and grinned.

"Baby oil does a lot; who doesn't use it? Even Jing Wei here does." She pulled the young Goddess' ponytail.

"That's cause I'm still a baby." Jing Wei pouted.

Myra let out a small laugh. "Anyway, I want to help search for her. You guys have any ideas?"

"Yeah, we got a way, but you're a human, it'll be pretty dangerous down in the underworld." Bellona warned, a look of concern on her face.

"I understand that, I still want to come along." Myra clenched her fists.

"Say...Don't you have a sister in the Iron Legion?" Bellona's eyes narrowed.

"Uh…Y-Yes, I do…How did you know?"

"Ares, my former mentor, trained her for almost six years. She had some sort of hidden potential that's supposedly really rare in humans. A power that could match, or even surpass that of a God."

"Power?" Myra paused to think, until it hit her like a truck.

"YES I FORGOT! The power to control her inner energy! She became a Super-Soldier in the Greek Army thanks to that ability...Not only that but a prestigious Commander in the Iron Legion..." Myra muttered.

"Yeah...She trained alongside me. When she came for registration, she was asked if she had any family. She said she ONLY had one sister left, one year younger. Myra BlackWell. That's you ain't it?"

"Y-Yes...It is."

"I knew I recognized your name. But I'm pretty sure you could tell that I was...a bit blind for a minute there..." Bellona blushed.

"Yeah."

"Anyway, her and I, along with a few other trainees shared a barrack. She talked about how much she missed her 'lil sis'. I found it adorable." Bellona teased.

"She missed me? Wow...I thought she had forgotten about me. Five years after I left my home, we stopped writing and calling each other. I hadn't seen her in person in seven whole years...This war brought us together as enemies..."

Bellona and Jing Wei stood silent, both looking at Myra, who was eyeing the ground.

"When we were little...Not even for a second...Did the thought of us becoming so distant EVER cross my mind. I can't believe it..." She muttered, her voice began to get shaky near the end of her sentence.

She put her hand over her mouth, but that didn't stop a single heartbreaking sob from coming out. She bent over and began to cry.

Jing Wei walked up to her and rubbed her back, trying to help with soothing words.

Bellona stood in front of Myra. She crouched down on one knee, grabbed her chin, and gently lifted it up. Their eyes met.

"Myra...Your sister...She loves you. You hear me?"

Myra had tears rolling down her face, she tried to look away, but Bellona's hand held her head in place.

"She'll never not love you. She may be fighting for the wrong side...But I'm sure she has her reasons."

"She does!" Myra cried.

"Okay...That just further proves my point." Bellona said firmly. Myra's eyes darted around, observing her face.

"Right now. It seems like she hates you. But I know for a fact, that she still cares about you. I know you do too. Don't you ever think for a second that your bond can be broken by some petty war between Gods."

"H-How...How would you know?" Myra murmured.

"She told me stories about 'her sister'. She would never say your name, whenever she tried to...She would cry." Bellona whispered.

Myra stopped sobbing, she was at a loss for words. Astrid? Her strong, brave, courageous older sister that she thought was the toughest person in the world...Cry?"

"It doesn't seem to me that your bond will ever break. These may be tough times. But I have a feeling you two will make it through, and be together again." Bellona smiled.

The Brown-Haired Sister breathed slowly. She felt her skin get tingly. Suddenly, Hope and Determination filled her soul.

"Bellona...Thank you."

The two shared a heartfelt hug. Bellona wasn't used to being very mushy, she couldn't resist.

"Hehe...Okay, Okay...Let's not get all touchy now." She chuckled.

Myra sniffed and wiped her tears, she smiled.

"Huh?"

Bellona noticed immediately. A small blue flash sparkled in Myra's eyes for a fraction of a second, making her heart skip a beat.

"You know what else your sister said?"

"Yeah what?" Myra asked.

"The ability she has could be hereditary. You could have the power of Gods too." Bellona grinned.

"Oh...Yes she did tell me that I could use it too. Before the war, I tried to use it...But I never could." Myra frowned, disappointment in her eyes.

"Well...Let's see if I can help." Bellona winked.

"Sure! Jing Wei, wanna come?" Myra smiled.

"Sure thing! I got a katana I can use! All thanks to Susano! Wonder what he's doing right now…" Jing Wei murmured.

* * *

 **The Japanese Pantheon…**

"Enough of this!" Susano stepped back.

"I-I can't!" He growled and held his right arm, a pulsing wave of blue energy surging through it erratically.

"Not after all I have done to you."

"Susano." Amaterasu responded.

"Stop this. You are no longer evil in my eyes!" She laid hold of him and pushed him to the wall.

"Brother, please." Amaterasu moaned.

"Sister! I can't!" Susano tried to push her away.

"Damn it! I-I…I cannot contain this curse any longer!" He groaned as his eyes started to shine. The god grabbed Amaterasu and pushed her into the opposing wall.

"By the gods, Amaterasu!" Susano yelled as he undid her battle gear.

"For years upon years these eyes have not tired in seeing your amazing body." He panted as his eyes searched eagerly for the prize underneath her clothes.

"Your looks were as great as any sun... and I wanted you all for my own!" He ripped off the last vestige of clothing from her chest…glorious.

"But I could not go as low as to lust after my own sister, not in a thousand years." The god continued his tirade as he cupped a feel. So soft. Amaterasu bit her bottom lip as the man held her two breasts in his hands.

"However, that hound of a father tried to give you to your other brother." Susano continued and then kissed Amaterasu.

"So it was then I knew I was no longer socially barred from having you..." Susano looked into her eyes.

"Yet, even then I became an asshole."

"You were never an asshole in my eyes." Amaterasu said as she licked her lips after the kiss.

"Never ever." Susano grunted and then started to sloppily make out with her.

"Well isn't this nice?" Thanatos grunted.

"Shut up and watch!" Izanami snapped.

"My lust for you has reached to depths even lower than the seas. It was a curse over my body and my mind, even in the darkest days of my tyranny." Amaterasu grabbed hold of his robe and took it off, exposing his muscular figure underneath. Needless to say, she became a little... excited.

Susano smirked and then grabbed hold of Amaterasu's bottom clothing. "You are now all mine!" He ripped off the front in one fell swoop, exposing the Promised Land to a very, very eager god.

"Now now, Amaterasu. Do you love storms?" Susano chuckled.

"Are you going to storm this womb?" Amaterasu said lustfully as Susano removed his belt, then his pants and undergarment. "You are." Amaterasu giggled.

"I am." Susano grunted and then entered her with all his might. "Hah!" He exhaled deeply as he felt Amaterasu's body close around him.

"You're so…tight!"

"Yamate!" Amaterasu yelped as Susano penetrated her. "Susano, stop! You're so big!" She cried out and bit her bottom lip to the point it started to bleed.

The god did not cease his actions and only went faster.

"Spread your legs, Amaterasu. Do it!" Susano yelled.

"Why are you so cruel?" Amaterasu responded coyly and did as told. "Why do you punish me this way? Have I not given you everything? Even...my...self?" She panted and grabbed Susano's face.

"There is still one more thing I desire." Susano responded and French kissed her.

"Another one." Thanatos laughed.

"SHUT UP!" Izanami slapped him.

"Ha..." He panted as he pulled away. "You know what I wish for, sister..."

"If you wish what I think you wish for, I will not stop you." Amaterasu responded as she felt the god pick her up.

"Do as you wish! I am all yours!" She cried out.

"You show weakness, Amaterasu!" Susano taunted, his tumultuous pride getting to his head.

"That is not becoming of the seed of Izanagi!" He set her down on all fours.

"For that, you shall pay!" The god seized the goddess's ass and went in as furious as the summer storm.

"AAH!" Amaterasu yelped and panted harshly. "Ah...Ngh…" She groaned and was sent face down in exhaustion. "Do not treat your sister so..."

Susano leaned over her. "I must teach you a lesson in combat." He whispered into her hear and nibbled on it for a brief moment.

"Lest you fall to your submissiveness-" Amaterasu scoffed and suddenly removed herself, then grabbed hold of Susano and laid him on the ground.

"You were saying?" She smirked and hovered over his large member. "Mmmm..." She moaned as she went down on it.

"Deepthroat, hmm…" Izanami whispered.

"Ah see? Now you're the one talkin!" Thanatos laughed.

"Oh be quiet." Izanami scoffed.

"I am your master now..." Susano tried to sit up but was stopped when Amaterasu placed her smooth hands on his muscular chest. "This is what I like to see." He laughed.

"You have not seen anything yet." Amaterasu responded and started to grind on him. "I will make your wish come true, with my body and my soul I shall grant you what you wished for!" She started to move up and down on his huge boomstick.

Susano smirked and grabbed Amaterasu's left breast. "You honor me…Amaterasu. But you do not control me." He sat up against the goddess's wishes and faced her.

The two were now glaring at each other with deep passion. "Mmm…" Amaterasu grabbed Susano's cheeks and brought him in to a deep and sensational kiss that lasted many seconds.

"Amaterasu..." Susano pulled away and started to kiss her neck.

"You are honored...among all the goddesses." He grunted.

"And you are honored among all the gods..." Amaterasu panted as she felt Susano's waist twitch and shake.

"Yeah, no he's not." Thanatos scoffed. Izanami burst out laughing next to him; she tried to hide her laughter by covering her mouth with her hands.

"I can feel you...Oh! I do not wish for this to end!" She grabbed hold of his back and started to claw it as she felt herself be overcome with ecstasy.

" Gah! Amaterasu!"

"Oh Susano!"

Susano released into Amaterasu and finally pulled out.

Amaterasu and Susano panted heavily as they sprawled out on the floor.

Thanatos narrowed his eyes as he turned to Izanami, who's bottom lip was trembling at what she just saw.

"Well…That's that, let's get em." Thanatos placed a camera in his back pocket as he got up and spun around his scythe.

Izanami leaned back and looked at the ground, her pupils tracking a small ant on the ground next to her.

"R-Right…How about…We just let them put on their clothes." Izanami looked up at Thanatos.

"Alright, but then we kill them."

"Sure…I guess we can do that."

* * *

 **A Few Minutes Later…**

Amaterasu and Susano walked out of their old house fully clothed, holding hands.

"Oh Susano…That was wonderful…" Amaterasu kissed Susano once more.

"Yeah…It was, holy crap…I wasn't really expecting for us to do all of that." Susano looked skyward.

"Yes…Neither were we expecting having to watch it." Izanami appeared in front of Susano and Amaterasu.

"Mother?! What do you mean watch it?!" Amaterasu stammered.

Thanatos landed right on top of Amaterasu and pinned her down with his scythe; he was standing on her right breast.

"She means that we saw what you did, this is gonna be a good sex tape, I already uploaded it on the internet." Thanatos waved the camera between two of his fingers.

Susano's jaw dropped, he summoned his blade and cut the camera in half in one quick cut.

"Hmph…That was new…Oh well, it's already out there." Thanatos dropped the camera and swung around his scythe.

Susano stepped back and roared, he became engulfed in a dark blue aura, angry lightning sparking all over his body.

"GET OFF OF HER!"

Susano was moving so fast, it looked like he swiftly teleported in front of Thanatos. He swiftly kicked him straight in the jaw, sending him flying. He bent over to help his sister back on her feet.

"I said I was gonna kick ass…Let's do it together." Susano smiled.

"You got it." Amaterasu responded as she summoned her katana.

Izanami smiled as she made her two sickles appear in her hands. "Don't look down, we're on top of the world now."

Thanatos smirked as he flew forward and into the air, he swooped down on Susano, who dodged his arial attack. The Hand of Death flew up into the air again, he began to laugh.

"HAH!" Thanatos grunted as he threw his scythe at Susano, who barely dodged it. The Storm God teleported behind him and kicked him towards the ground.

His eye flashed blue as he teleported to the earth, he beat Thanatos to the floor. He raised his sword and waited for him to run into it, but the Hand of Death was slicker than that, he turned and hit the sword aside.

He stuck his scythe into the ground with Susano's blade under it, Thanatos glared at him, Susano stared right back at him. He lifted up his sword with all his strength along with Thanatos' scythe.

He went in for a slash at his ribcage, but he found it to be blocked, the 2 gods slashed and swung at each other, not letting their weapons touch flesh, they blocked and attacked at a stunning speed, it was a blur of movements and a constant sound of clashing steel, along with sparks from the strength of the blows.

Thanatos made it obvious that he was going in for a swing, Susano laughed at his foolishness. But Thanatos had tricked him. He swiftly dashed out of the Storm God's attack, and landed a breathtaking punch to his chest.

"GAAH!"

Susano staggered back, he held his chest. It hurt, a lot.

"GRAH!"

Susano flew forward, trading hits with Thanatos. He went in for a cut to his leg, but Thanatos stepped aside and grabbed him by the back of his neck.

"HAVE FUN!"

He threw Susano forward, he then quickly threw a clone of his scythe at him, expecting a solid hit. But The Storm God wasn't that easy to beat. He front flipped and recovered from the throw, he turned and was barely able to deflect the scythe with his sword. A loud bang went off, and the scythe disappeared.

"Impressive."

"I've got more than that!"

Susano appeared right in front of Thanatos, he missed two attacks on him. The Hand of Death then teleported behind him and went in for an attack, but Susano jumped up and dodged the attack. Both Gods teleported and appeared right in front of each other, they began to attack each other in a blur.

Susano finally found a narrow opening. He blocked a final attack from Thanatos, then landed a heavy back kick on him, sending him into the sky.

"HA!"

Susano appeared behind Thanatos, he turned to try and block the ground pound, but Susano predicted that too. He blinked behind The Hand of Death and elbowed him into the ground.

A large explosion went off as Thanatos made contact with the ground, he stood up from the crater he made, brushing dust off his shoulder.

Amaterasu attacked in every direction possible, but every attack was swiftly parried by her mother.

"How blunt." Izanami laughed as she parried a final attack, she kicked Amaterasu in the vagina, making her squeal.

Amaterasu recovered quickly, she barely blocked an attack from Izanami's sharp sickle on her back. She flew over her mother, then went for a cut at her chest, but Izanami blocked the attack, she back kicked Amaterasu in the jaw.

Izanami spun in a circle, swinging her sickles with brute force, Amaterasu struggled to block everything, and the vibration of the katana made her hands hurt as she staggered backwards.

"What? You tired?!" Izanami laughed as she threw her sickles, they crossed paths and switched sides as Amaterasu tried to deflect, but then failed. The blades cut her sides, causing her to start bleeding.

Izanami summoned new sickles in her hands, she went into the underworld and came up behind her daughter. She slashed her in the back twice.

"AAH!"

Amaterasu turned to stop the attacks, but Izanami appeared behind her again, and continued to attack. Pain surged through Amaterasu's back, it stung immensely. Blood rushed out and down her body.

"IT'S OVER!"

Izanami blinked next to The Sun Goddess, she gut punched her.

"BLAAH!" Blood gutted out of Amaterasu's mouth.

The Matron then uppercut her with her sickles, her blood flew through the air.

"HAAH!"

Izanami teleported behind Amaterasu and kicked her in the back of the leg, making her kneel. She harshly bashed her in the back of the head. Amaterasu slumped forward.

She laid there, face down, katana a few feet away, cheek to the ground. "Ugh…Hph…" She panted as Izanami stood over her.

"You know…What you did with your brother…I'm not sure I support it…I'm sure your father won't, Oh but he's not around anymore is he? Just like Tsukuyomi…" Izanami taunted.

"DAH! No…The death of Tsukuyomi was none of my concern…Neither was the death of father…" Amaterasu knelt down on one knee as she tried to get back on her feet.

"Why do you think Susano killed both of them? It was because of you. His love, it was…uncontrollable, he was relentless, not even I tried to get in the way." Izanami lifted up Amaterasu's chin, blood rolling down her neck from her mouth.

"Hmm…HAH!" Izanami head-butted her. A huge wave of pain rang through Amaterasu's skull, she heard a small crack, her jaw felt strange, her eyes hurt, and her teeth felt out of place. She fell on her back with a ringing in her ears.

Susano looked to see Amaterasu being slowly killed, his anger grew, but his guard dropped.

"Amaterasu! NO!" He was open to an attack from Thanatos, which indeed came. He shoulder bashed Susano and hit him with the sharp tip of his scythe with a brutal back hand attack.

Susano fell to the ground, blood pouring from his mouth, neck, and chest.

"Agh..."

Thanatos spun his scythe around, he was laughing. "Is this all the Mighty Storm God has? The one who killed his father and brother? The one with control of the storms that terrorize Poseidon's oceans? HAH! Yeah right."

Anger surged through Susano, he curled up his hands into fists, he clenched the so hard that they began to bleed. His veins were showing, he was red, and his teeth were gritted.

"You...You insult me? You do know...That I won't go down without a good fight! NOT EVEN WHEN DEATH ITSELF IS IN FRONT OF ME!"

Thanatos flew backwards, he dug his scythe into the ground to stop from being blown back further.

"What the hell?"

Susano slowly stood back up, he was straining. His fists still clutched. His eyes were a dark red. The sky turned gray, lighting raged inside the clouds. Thunder roared through the area. A powerful wind of immense speeds was blowing with relentless rage.

"Holy crap...I can feel his energy...It's rising! IZANAMI!" Thanatos yelled.

The Matron was holding Amaterasu up by the back of her neck, she was repeatedly punching her in the gut. More, and more, and more blood spewed out of The Sun Goddess' mouth and onto the floor with every punch.

"Huh? Oh no...Thanatos! Be careful! Susano is..." Izanami looked at her son, she too could feel his power growing.

"He's what?! What is he doing? His energy is through the roof!" Thanatos yelled, his voice could barely be heard through all the wind and thunder.

"Hmph." Izanami grunted, she looked at Amaterasu, who was half dead. She powered up a sphere of energy in her palm, she then slammed her hand into Amaterasu's gut once more. She was sent hurdling into a nearby mountain with a huge explosion.

Susano was changing. His robes turned blood red, his hair with red highlights. His hat turned black with a red outline. His sword spiked, and made of Blacksteel.

He had an intimidating red aura blazing around him like an angry wildfire. Black lightning sparked all over his body. Thanatos and Izanami felt a tingling sensation, due to the high levels of electricity in the air.

"Holy shit.."

The clouds in the sky went from gray, to full jet black. The lighting in the clouds was no longer blue, but bright red. The thunder was deafening. The winds blowing so powerfully, Izanami and Thanatos were on all fours trying to hold on.

Susano finally let out a powerful scream, it could be heard through the entire Pantheon.

He calmed down, and revealed his bright red eyes. "You'll pay."

Thanatos staggered around, he finally stood up, leaning against the wind. "Huh…Well then...Shit."

Susano powered up a ball of red lighting in his left hand, he fired it at Thanatos.

"AAGGHH!"

Thanatos tried to block it using his scythe, but he immediately dropped it and began to shake violently as red electricity surged through his body. Susano turned his hand into a fist.

The lighting exploded, Thanatos flew back, completely knocked out. Steam was rising from his armor.

The Storm God turned to Izanami.

"The Raging Storm...Those transformations were made forbidden." She staggered backwards.

Susano teleported in front of her. He picked her up by the throat and threw her into a huge rock. A large explosion went off.

The dust cleared, and Izanami sat there, bones broken, exhausted, covered in scratches and blood. The rock was nearly shattered.

Susano appeared right in front of her, his sword mere millimeters away from Izanami's throat.

"You know mother…I never did like you…I never liked anyone from my family. At one point, I hated Amaterasu for being so nice to me, but from what you just saw…Those feelings have clearly changed."

"Yes…Clearly." Izanami looked up at him, she was grinning.

"What are you going to do Susano? What are you waiting for? Kill me." She laughed.

"Oh…I called someone else who wants to kill you more than I do." Susano stepped back. Red flashes cloud be seen through the black storm clouds. Izanami's eyes widened as she saw a winged figure flying through the storm at an astonishing speed.

It was none other than Jing Wei.

She landed a few meters behind Susano, she was carrying Amaterasu. She gently set her down on the ground.

"Damn it Ama...You nearly died." Susano muttered. He placed his hand on her heart. He fired a small ball of energy; a red flash went off over Amaterasu's chest as she twitched back to life.

"Ugh...Ah...S-Susano...? Wha...What happened?" The Sun Goddess moaned.

"You were almost dead, got beaten up pretty bad by Izanami. I had to donate some of my energy to stop you from dying just now." Susano smiled, he held his sisters hand tightly.

"Oh...Well...Thank you for saving my life...Huh? Jing Wei is here? How?" Amaterasu stood up, she leaned on Susano's shoulder.

"She's here to get her revenge. I'm afraid mom can't be left alive." The Storm God muttered. His eyes turned blue, then back to brown. His robes back to blue, his sword back to normal steel, and no longer spiked. His hair fully black without red highlights.

The storm clouds turned back to a light gray. The lighting, thunder, and strong wind stopped. Only a light rain, and gentle breeze remained.

The Winged Goddess stood over Izanami. She held her crossbow, loaded with an explosive bolt. Her face was emotionless, her eyes closed.

"Jing Wei…I see you're doing well…how has your life been now that you're…Free?" Izanami said weakly.

Jing Wei opened her eyes, they were teal. "It's been wonderful, I met up with my friends, I have a significant other, I made new friends, I gained new skills." Jing Wei tapped the hilt of her katana.

"Good…Good..." Izanami looked down; she was obviously trying to hide the fact that she caused Jing Wei so much pain.

"So…I guess this is it." She grunted.

Jing Wei narrowed her eyes, a look of No Mercy in her eyes. She aimed the crossbow at Izanami.

She closed her eyes and calmed her mind, lowering her energy. The power of the explosive bolt became weaker. But she did it on purpose.

She fired it straight at Izanami's stomach. Making a neat hole straight through.

Blood bursted out of Izanami's mouth as she groaned and wailed in pain, her stomach was exposed, her intestines clearly visible, and organs destroyed and ripped, blood smeared everywhere to top it off.

"AHH! Oh my…GODS! Just kill me! Goddamn it!" Izanami wailed, she was crying.

Amaterasu closed her eyes, even after what Izanami had done in the past, and what she had done in the past hour, her kind heart still felt pity.

Susano let her weep into his shoulder as he watched Jing Wei put on spiked brass knuckles over her gloves.

"You want some more?" Jing Wei snapped, she punched Izanami once, twice, three times, four times.

She then lit a match and started to tap Izanami's insides with the fire, making her cry out in extreme pain.

"AHHH!" She cried, she squirmed and rolled around, but Jing Wei restrained her.

"Here, take this." Jing Wei pulled out a can of pepper spray and sprayed it over Izanami's eyes, making her yell out with annoyance and aggression.

"Maybe it'll help you not look at what comes next." Jing Wei laughed, her green gloves covered in blood.

She grabbed scissors and cut of a piece of Izanami's intestines, she looked at it and wiggled it in front of her face.

"Eat it."

"WHAT?! NO!"

"YOU MADE ME DO IT! SO NOW I'M MAKING YOU DO IT!"

"NO PLEASE! I BEG OF YOU! JUST KILL ME ALREADY.."

"OPEN YOUR DAMN MOUTH!"

Izanami cried to no end. It was loud. Jing Wei made her shut up by punching her in the teeth with her brass knuckles. Six teeth fell out of her mouth, her jaw hung open.

"GRAH!"

Jing Wei stuck the intestine down Izanami's throat, making her gag and vomit a little. She cringed with every chew. For some extra overkill, she used Izanami's own sickle, and stabbed her right breast with it.

"AAAH! NOO!" Izanami cried, her breast releasing heavy amounts of blood.

The Winged Goddess reached into her pocket, and pulled out scissors. She stabbed Izanami's left eye with the blades.

"You like that? Cause you did it to me!" Jing Wei yelled as Izanami sobbed and tapped her bleeding eye socket.

Jing Wei pulled out an axe and cut of Izanami's leg, she threw it over the rock that she was sitting on.

"Now you can't walk! Hey! HAVE YOU EVER FINGERED YOURSELF?!" Jing Wei yelled.

She chain sawed Izanami's arm off and slapped her with it.

She threw the arm aside and pulled out hairspray and a lighter.

"Call the fire department, Oh wait, you can't talk." Jing Wei had cut off Izanami's tongue and made her eat it, she blow torched her face off.

"AHH! PLEASE STOPP! JUST END ME! PLEASE I BEG OF YOU! KILL ME!" Izanami cried.

"NOW YOU KNOW HOW IT FEELS! ONLY A PORTION OF SHIT YOU DID TO ME! EAT BAYONET! HIIYAAAHHH!" Jing Wei yelled out with pure anger, she grabbed her crossbow and stabbed Izanami's head with the bayonet, she stabbed her straight through the mouth.

She ripped Izanami's jaw out and let it hang off of her face, she kicked her and put her crossbow on her back, she then poured gasoline on her body and lit it on fire.

Jing Wei pulled out her crossbow once again and fired a full explosive bolt, blowing Izanami's remains to splattered chunks of burned flesh and blood.

"Payback…You cynical bitch." Jing Wei spit on the spot were Izanami's body was before being blown up.

Susano put his hand on her shoulder and smiled. "You ended her rightly, maybe…A little too much…But you did what you felt was appropriate."

"I'm tired after that…I'm going to go shower and go to sleep. Oh wait, I have something to do. Damn it." Jing Wei sighed.

Thanatos' skin felt tingly, his body felt like it was vibrating. He finally woke up.

"That fucking traitor, I won't let him have his happy ending."

He stood up, and threw his REAL scythe with all his might, it started to glow a dark purple, it cut through the air swiftly.

It pierced Susano's skull and cut his head clean off.

His headless body fell to its knees, and then finally collapsed in front of a delirious Amaterasu and a horrified Jing Wei.

Thanatos didn't hesitate to fly up and hover in the skies, waiting for a reaction.

"S-Susano? Susano…SUSANO! NO!" Amaterasu fell to her knees crying intensely, she bent over Susano's body, she couldn't bear seeing his lifeless head a few inches away from the rest of his body.

Jing Wei's lips trembled as her veins stuck out of her body, she shook violently as she became engulfed with rage.

She slowly turned around, completely enveloped in a fiery turquoise aura.

"YOU…YOU KILLED HIM!"

"Yeah that's right." Thanatos nodded.

"COME HERE! I'LL END YOU! UAAAAHHHHH!" Jing Wei took off at the speed of sound, a loud boom went off behind her, but it was not as loud as the sound of Amaterasu's crying.

Thanatos wiped his scythe from any blood and spun it around, Jing Wei stabbed him in the stomach with her bayonet, and then flew him into the ground. A large explosion went off as the two Gods crashed into the ground.

Jing Wei armed an explosive bolt and fired it, she nearly blew herself up as she saw Thanatos fly back, his armor broken and cracked. He back flipped to recover, then he threw his scythe, it cut through the air like a bullet.

Jing Wei released her katana and swung it so powerfully that it made a blade of air come forth to deflect Thanatos' scythe.

The Hand of Death awed at Jing Wei's power, he could feel her immense strength and anger from far away.

"Hmph…This doesn't seem very fair…" He groaned.

Jing Wei's hair covered her eyes, she looked down at Amaterasu, who was crying uncontrollably, Susano's body next to her, she was holding his head like a teddy bear, blood all over her clothes.

Amaterasu was broken, she was insane, she was curled up in the fetal position, crying and rolling back and forth like a psychopath, only she wasn't the psycho at this point in time, Jing Wei was.

She glared at Thanatos, tears were in her eyes, she hovered a few meters away from him, holding her crossbow in one hand, her katana in the other.

Thanatos glared right back, he held his scythe with both hands across his body. His mask had no emotion, but under it, for the first time ever, he felt true fear.

* * *

 **Wow…The stories first sex scene, the brutal death of two major Gods, Jing Wei's true colors, death by sex toys, jeez…This chapter is definitely very violent…Holy crap.**

 **R.I.P Izanami (She got what she deserved.)**

 **R.I.P Susano (He'll be missed.)**

 **R.I.P Isis (Unusual dildo death. You Egyptian whore. I never liked you.)**

 **R.I.P Amaterasu's Sanity.**

 **R.I.P Jing Wei's Stability**

 **Part 2 coming out soon, maybe 4-7 days since high school is coming back. Leave reviews, PM me any questions or private thoughts on the chapter, if you want to make sure you don't miss the next chapter, pop the story a follow. Until next time…I need to go…lie down for a bit, I'm actually a bit shook at how much I just wrote.**

 **Oh and also…Longest chapter yet. Yay.**


	23. Chapter 23 - Rescue Mission

**Updated/Polished Chapter**

 **I'm back from L.A, it was a lot of fun, and I even got a chapter out! Alright get out there already.**

 **THIS CHAPTER IS HAPPENING SLIGHTLY BEFORE THE FIGHT BETWEEN JING WEI AND THANATOS STARTS!**

 **INSANITY: PART TWO IS COMING OUT SOON!**

* * *

 **The Norse Pantheon…**

Bellona swiftly moved out of the way of Myra's blade, she turned around and smiled at her.

"Hmm…" Myra grinned.

Bellona quickly rammed into her, that alone nearly knocking her to the ground, she swung down her huge sword.

Freya had used magic to make attacks non-lethal. Myra fell to the ground from the impact of the blow.

"2 points!" Bellona laughed, she helped Myra get back on her feet.

Freya laughed from the side of the small circle that Bellona and Myra were fighting in; she crossed her arms and finally asked:

"Hey so…where did say Jing Wei say she went off too?" Freya frowned.

Bellona blocked an attack from Myra and halfsworded her to the ground, she laughed and turned to Freya.

"Um…She said that there was something going on in Japan…Someone called her." Bellona responded.

Freya narrowed her eyes to think, and then she summoned her sword. "Eh whatever, I want to fight Myra."

The SIster panted heavily as Bellona stepped out of the circle, Freya stepped in and spun her sword around.

"Well alright then...I could barely block attacks from Bellona's big ass sword, this is more…possible." Myra laughed, Bellona scoffed and started to gulp down a water bottle.

"Come on! Let's dance Myra." Freya grinned.

Myra smirked as she ran forward, she lunged at Freya, who blocked the huge attack, sparks flew off the clashing blades.

Freya spun around and tried to hit her opponent in the groin, only to get the attack dodged; Freya deflected yet another blow from Myra and stepped back.

"Good start…" Freya panted.

Myra's eye flashed blue as she dashed forward, her speed caught Freya off guard. She went in to stab The Valkyrie in the chest, who barely blocked the attack, but Myra was too fast, she couched and slashed Freya's stomach, she jumped up and attempted a stab at her neck bone.

Freya used her gauntlet to block the attack, Myra didn't hesitate to redeem her blocked attack with an uppercut to Freya's chin with her sword, she elbowed Freya with all her strength, her vision went blurry as she fell to the ground.

Bellona's eyes widened as she saw Freya rubbing her nose on the ground, Myra stood over her victorious.

"Heh…Ow. Good job Myra…I hope you know…I let you win." Freya wiped a bit of blood that was seeping from her nose.

"Huh?" Myra whimpered, she began to step back as Freya got back up on her feet.

"Bellona said she would show you what our power was. What Astrid could do. I'm about to show you!" Freya yelled. Her eyes turned a bright pink, a bright and colorful aura flared up around her.

Myra covered her eyes with her arms, her hair blowing in the strong winds Freya was making. Bellona stood there smiling, her arms crossed, hair flowing in the air.

"Holy crap..." Myra awed, she could feel the pressure of Freya's elevated power.

"Pretty cool huh? HAH!"

Freya shot forth a burst of magic from the tip of her sword, hitting Myra with a direct hit. She flew back into a haystack.

Bellona and Freya laughed as Myra stumbled out of the hay and cleaned herself off.

"Hey! I thought we all agreed on no god powers…" Myra whined.

"We just wanted to show you the power you _might_ possibly have! Only with different traits of course. You're a good fighter though." Bellona grinned.

"Thanks…" Myra looked at Bellona and smirked, she glanced at Freya.

Bellona frowned as she looked at Freya, she pouted at her.

The Goddess' looked at each other for a few seconds, direct eye contact through the entire thing. Freya could feel Bellona's emotions.

She frowned. "Alright come on Bell, stop acting stupid and spit it out." Freya grunted, she punched Bellona square in the cheek.

She fell to the ground and started to cry.

"AH! Bellona stop it! You're kidding right?!" Freya kicked her in the gut.

"Guh! Ah…" Bellona sobbed even harder, she even crunched up in the fetal position and held her stomach.

Myra started to get mad as well. "Bellona, stop messing around, tell her what's wrong!"

The emotional Goddess kept sobbing on the ground, covering her face with her hands.

Myra looked at Freya and nodded her head. She frowned as she snapped her fingers, the magic that made damage non-lethal disappeared.

Bellona stopped crying immediately, her lips trembled as Myra had her sword to her throat.

"It would be embarrassing for a Goddess of War to die to a human like me…Wouldn't it?" Myra tilted her head to the side and frowned.

"H-Hey…Okay sorry I was just messing around." Bellona whimpered.

"Alright then, you can tell her now." Myra smirked.

Bellona got back on her feet. "Hey um Freya, so you know how Neith went missing a few days ago…According to you guys."

"Yeah, I'm upset about it too. We don't know where she went."

Bellona grinned. "She's in the underworld, and you have access there, you can help us!"

"How do you know she's down there?" Freya got excited.

"It's Anubis, were else would he take her? An ice cream parlor?" Bellona snapped.

"I guess you're right, let's tell Odin and notify everyone else, we can get a team together." Freya smiled.

"Sure thing, all three of us can go, maybe some other people too." Bellona smiled. She turned to Myra.

She slowly walked up to her, she smiled before clocking her right in the jaw, sending her to the ground with one blow.

Myra moaned in pain on the ground. Bellona grabbed Myra by her hair, and lifted her head up.

"No matter what you do for the rest of your life…You'll always be garbage." Bellona slammed Myra's head into the floor, and smiled.

"Don't get tough with me Myra, I love you and all…But don't ever taunt me. Ever…again."

Myra laughed on the ground for a few moments before falling unconscious.

* * *

 **Inside the Palace…**

Bellona carried Myra inside the palace, Myra finally was beginning to wake up.

"You'll be fine." Bellona smirked.

Myra frowned. She reached for Bellona's breasts.

"Woah! Calm down there cowgirl!" Bellona joked.

Myra frowned, she crossed her arms and put on a blank expression.

Bellona shook her head and walked up behind Freya, who was talking to Odin, her gauntlet was glowing with a magical Aura.

"So you get what we're trying to do here right? She's gotta be down there, where else could she be?" Freya exclaimed.

"I guess you're right...I can't believe that Anubis would do that…To think he was one of Neith's closest friends, and our former ally."

Freya nodded her head slowly. Her gauntlet clenched.

"Very well, you may go, but be careful, and tread with caution." Odin said sternly, Rama, and Nu Wa next to him.

"Freya, be careful, you hear me?" Nu Wa said with a worried tone.

Freya smiled and hugged Nu Wa. "I will, and relax, I'm bringing company." She looked behind her to see Bellona carrying Myra.

Rama and Odin looked at each other, and then back at Freya. "You're bringing the knocked out human too?"

"She isn't knocked out! Look!" Bellona threw Myra up into the air. She came back to the ground with a loud thud. She rolled around on the ground in complete pain.

"Damn it! I hit my tailbone! AAHHH!" She cried.

Bellona, Nu Wa, Freya, and Rama began to laugh heartily. Myra stood up and rubbed her ass.

"Right…Anyone else?" Odin crossed his arms.

Nemesis walked into the room, she was in her bathing suit.

Freya smirked. "Yeah, Nemesis is coming with us."

The Goddess looked up. "What? I heard my name?" She shouted, she walked up to the other gods with her towel over her shoulder.

"Where the hell are you coming from? It's not like the Norse pantheon has beach weather." Bellona laughed.

"They have a hot tub, it's pretty awesome, there's also a bar down there." Nemesis smiled.

"Well get dressed party girl, we're going to find Neith." Freya put her hands on her hips.

"Alright, I'll go, I was the last person who saw her. I miss her, so I'll help you guys out."

"We all do, and that's why you guys are going to find her." Artemis was also in her bathing suit, she abruptly came into the conversation.

"Alright, let me go get dressed, be back in like 2 seconds." Nemesis ran off.

 **3 Seconds Later…**

Nemesis came running back, fully clothed, sword on her back, armored, and visor on her neck like a hoodie.

"I'm back!"

"HA! You were late by one second, you owe me lunch!" Bellona took her eyes off her watch and laughed at Nemesis.

"Oh whatever, let's just go." Nemesis shook Freya's shoulder.

She narrowed her eyes, she looked at the portal that connected the Norse Pantheon and the Chinese Pantheon, then she looked at the broken portal that used to lead to the Egyptian Pantheon.

"Hmph…Alright…" Everyone stood behind Freya, she extended her gauntlet and pointed it at the ground.

"Töfrum vefgátt efni í undirheimunum!" Freya said with an angelic tone. Her gauntlet started to glow; it opened up a small portal.

Odin looked at Freya. "Good luck, and come back alive."

"We'll see, come on!" Freya jumped through the portal.

Myra, Nemesis, and Bellona all exchanged looks.

"Um…I'm not going first! No way! I hate everything to do with magic!" Bellona squealed.

"Um…I don't wanna go first…I mean, I worked with Janus and I still found portals somewhat…unsettling." Nemesis muttered.

Myra rolled her eyes. "Come on pussies, last one there doesn't have a vagina." She laughed and jumped through the portal.

"WAIT…WHAT?!" Bellona and Nemesis both yelled, they looked at each other and tried to squeeze through the portal.

"ARGH! ME FIRST!" Nemesis struggled.

"No way! GRH…GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Bellona grunted.

* * *

 **In the Underworld…**

Freya and Myra stood side by side.

"Hey make the portal upside down." Myra giggled.

"Sure thing." Freya snapped her gauntlet, the portal was now in the air, so Bellona and Nemesis would have a nice fall when they came through.

"Hey what's taking them so long?" Freya tapped her foot impatiently.

"I said that the last one down here doesn't have a vagina, probably trying to get in first, they're most likely fighting." Myra laughed.

"Making it a bit bigger couldn't hurt." Freya looked up at the portal for a few more seconds, nothing came through.

"Oh for fucks sake…" Freya snapped her fingers and made the portal big enough for two people, Bellona and Nemesis fell through and hit the ground on their faces.

The War Goddess spiked up and kicked Nemesis in the gut. "HA! I FELL FIRST! YOU DON'T HAVE A VAGINA!" She yelled.

Nemesis got up and back flipped kicked Bellona. "Shut up! I CAN PROVE IT!" She stammered.

"Please don't." Freya shook her head.

"Hmph…" Nemesis sighed.

"Alright, so this is the Norse underworld, she has to be in the Egyptian level."

"Yeah I know…There's an elevator around here, just relax." Freya walked around a little bit, Bellona, Nemesis and Myra not far behind.

Myra looked around, the Norse had a surprisingly organized underworld, no lost souls, no random monsters going around, although there was still the typical fire, death screams, cages, torn down structures, lava, torture chambers, the usual.

Freya looked around a corner and jumped up. "There it is! Let's go!" She cheered, she sprinted around the corner.

"Freya, wait!" Bellona and Myra ran after her. Nemesis not far behind.

Freya stopped at an old two sided door; Freya pressed a red button next to it repeatedly.

Bellona and Myra caught up to and tried to catch their breath.

"Hey Freya…what are you doing?" Bellona panted.

"Calling an elevator." Freya smiled.

Bellona and Myra exchanged confused looks; Nemesis crossed her arms in the background.

"An elevator?" Bellona scoffed.

"No wa-" The Goddess stopped talking as soon as a ding went off and a door opened into a modern looking elevator.

Freya grinned as she stepped in, Bellona and Myra stepped shortly after. The elevator music calmed everything down. Nemesis pulled down her hood and swept her hair to the side.

"Why is there nine floors?" Myra asked.

"9 hells. One for each Pantheon. Although a new one is added when a New Pantheon enters The Arena." Freya explained.

The goddesses felt the elevator descend, Bellona felt sick immediately. The elevator music played quietly. Myra began to tap her foot.

"So…How's life?" Freya asked.

"Pretty good. Did you…Uh, did you do your taxes?" Myra scratched her arm.

"Damn it…No I didn't, I have to do them this weekend, but I gotta go do the groceries and the laundry." Freya shook her head.

"Damn, I gotta a baby shower to go to. How about you Bellona? How's the wife?" Myra smirked.

"Well she's fine…We're trying to save her right now." Bellona grinned a very smug grin.

Freya and Myra laughed. "Alright, Alright…How are the kids doing?"

"Johnny had a D in math…I try and help him but he's really struggling, and Carly just broke up with her boyfriend, she's a mess and it's affecting her a lot, although all the guys she talks to said they would rather smash me." Bellona smirked.

Freya and Myra bursted out laughing, they exhaled and leaned against the wall of the elevator and waited a few more seconds.

Myra fixed her hair as she listened to the music. The elevator came to a sudden stop.

The door opened as Freya stepped out, Nemesis after, and then Bellona and Myra last.

"Woah…" Freya took a huge gander of the Egyptian underworld. Lost souls everywhere, mummies and undead scum, bandages, scorpions, snakes, beetles, tarantulas, spiders, everywhere.

"Hey…What is that over there?" Myra pointed at a huge structure, shaped like a sort of dome; it looked like the back of Olympus's Conquest Arena, only…Abandoned and devoid of care.

"Nem, see if you can go check out what's over there." Freya pointed at the Old Stadium.

"Sure thing." Nemesis took off in a blur, a puff of dust where she last stood.

"Well…Hey look! What's that temple over there…?" Bellona looked at an old Egyptian temple, a tomb of some sort.

"First things first, Neith." Freya started to jog to the Conquest Arena, Bellona and Myra followed her.

Nemesis looked around, she pressed a button as she was teleported inside the Arena, on a blank spawn pod, she stomped on the pod and it teleported her back outside.

"Hm…Interesting." Nemesis began to run through the jungle with swift speed, reminding her of the old days.

She reached middle lane, and spotted dried blood on the floor. Nemesis ran toward the blood and inspected it.

"Hm…A few days…Not accidental." Nemesis followed the trail of blood, and then she saw something that reassured that Neith was here, a broken medallion, the one that she wore on her head.

Freya, Bellona, and Myra ran up behind Nemesis.

"H-Hey Nem…Did…Did you find anything...?" Bellona panted.

Nemesis stood up and held up the medallion, Bellona's eyes started to tear up as she grabbed the medallion out of her hand.

"S-She's around here! Help me look!" Bellona stammered.

Freya and Myra went looking further down the lanes, the jungle camps and boss camps, Bellona through the jungle, and Nemesis up and down the lanes.

Myra came to a sudden stop as there was a large trail of blood, and footprints.

"GUYS! OVER HERE! I THINK I GOT SOMETHING!" She yelled.

Myra walked forward, suddenly, she saw a woman standing there, coming out of the place where the blood trail ended.

She was wearing a sleek, white cloak. It was tied below her neck with a bright green medal. It covered her shoulders and went down her back; it was almost like a cape.

She was wearing white gloves that covered her forearms; they had two bright green gems embedded onto them. Tight beige pants and knee-high white boots, with a small heel. Under the cloak, a thin, long sleeve, gray shirt.

She had a hoodie pulled up over her head, covering her face with a shadow. But a bit of wavy, blonde hair could be seen running down her shoulders.

"Hey! STOP!" Myra yelled, the woman looked up and ran the other direction, she had something shiny in her hands. It was Neith's green gem.

Freya cut her off and slid in front of her. "Not so fast there."

The woman stopped, her bright green eyes shined as she looked at Freya, she looked behind her to see Nemesis and Bellona behind her. She was cornered.

Bellona looked to her right; a dark dead end is what she saw. She spotted a pool of dried blood, a bow, and a faint white glow, her eyes widened as she suddenly got a chill down her spine.

She wished that it wasn't Neith. She turned back to the hooded woman.

She pulled down her hood, revealing an elegant and beautiful woman. With blonde hair and green eyes, pretty face, genuine smile, white teeth, spotless lips, and cute nose.

"Alright! Alright…You got me! Heh…I'll give back the gem." The lady held up the green gem.

Bellona's eye burned with a red flame. "I recognize that gem…" She muttered.

"Do you now? You know who it belongs too?" The Woman smiled.

"Yes…I do…She's probably at the end of this dead end over here." Bellona's lips trembled.

"Well…She might be. What's wrong? You care about her? She's still alive you know." The woman scoffed.

Bellona dropped her sword and ran straight into the dead end, she disappeared into the darkness.

The woman smiled. "That's one less I have to worry about."

Nemesis raised her sword. "Give that human the gem, and we'll let you go." She said clearly.

"Alright, here you go. Good to see another human down here." The woman smiled at Myra, who took the gem and held it carefully.

"How did you get down here?" Freya said sternly.

"I outsmarted this jackal, said I'd let him doggy style me, he ended up tied up against a chair in the corner of a room." The Woman said with a smirk.

Freya scoffed. "Alright, well what do you want down here? What's the point?"

"I'm an explorer! I love danger, and getting into it. I've explored many temples and have done many stunts and tours. I came down here in search of any sweet treasures to make my own, I enjoy doing that." The woman smiled.

Freya got angry. "And you take a gem from a weakened goddess?! You are an excuse of a lifeform!" She lunged forward, Nemesis rushed the woman from behind.

The woman's green eyes shined. "Looks like we're doing this." She laughed.

The woman bent down and fired a small crossbow from her wrist, she shot Freya right in the leg, making her stop in pain.

She turned and unsheathed her silver sword cutlass; she swiftly deflected an attack from Nemesis as she slashed her side and pushed her into a wall.

"Oop! Not so fast!" The woman giggled, she threw a rope from her other wrist, she grappled Freya and brought her in; she smashed her head with the hilt of her sword.

Freya fell to the ground, she moaned in pain as she acknowledged her bloody nose.

"AH!" Nemesis tried to attack the woman from behind, but she stepped out of the way and forced Nemesis's sword into the ground, she got up behind her and cracked The Goddess' back.

"AHH! Agh…" Nemesis cried as the woman pushed her forward, she fell to the ground, numb.

"Oh it'll be alright, that should really help your back and your breathing!" The Woman laughed.

Nemesis stumbled to get back on her feet, she suddenly felt much better. She took a deep breath.

"Wow…It did help." Nemesis picked up her sword. Freya held her nose as she stood up as well.

"Sorry about all of that, I really enjoy being alive you know." The Woman laughed.

Nemesis and Freya exchanged looks. "So you're an explorer, looking for treasure. Indiana Jones style."

The woman sheathed her sword and reloaded her wrist crossbow. "I guess you could say that."

"Guys! Let's check on Bellona." Myra said as she walked into the dead end.

Freya and Nemesis looked at the woman. "You know, even though you tried to steal from a probably injured goddess…I guess you're not that bad. You seem polite enough." Freya smirked.

"Well…I did help her a little; you'll see what I mean when you see her. I just really wanted to get something out of it, y'know?" The Woman grinned.

"I guess…"

The Woman closed her eyes and smiled, she turned to walk away.

"Hey! We didn't get your name!" Nemesis reached out to The Woman with her hand.

She turned to Nemesis, then grabbed her hand, she brought it down from the air and shook it firmly.

"The name's Virgil darlings." The woman winked, she shook Freya's hand and turned around.

She pulled up her hood and turned slightly, her green eyes shined in the darkness of the hood.

"Oh...And send Neith and that War Goddess my regards; it was nice meeting all of you!" The Woman grabbed a small pouch from her utility belt, she slammed it on the ground. She disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Hm…I don't know why…But I kind of hope we see her again." Nemesis crossed her arms.

"Her eyes...They were green." Freya rubbed her chin.

"Yeah? So? Humans can have green eyes."

"Olive green. Not green like a tennis ball or something. She...She can control her energy!"

"You think? Sure her eyes had some shine to them. But I didn't think nothing of it."

"I'm sure of it. They looked like flashlights in the darkness of her hood. Wonder what type of powers she could have. Argh...Now I want to ask her."

"But I didn't feel any energy." Nemesis asked.

"Do you feel my energy?" Freya crossed her arms.

"No."

"Exactly. Suppressing yourself Nem."

"Whatever. Let's go see what Bellona's up to."

"Oh...I hope she confesses. She has to! Their relationship is something special." Freya smiled.

Nemesis grinned. "It'll be adorable, I hope she does. But first I want to see if she's alright."

"Of course." Freya smiled.

The two Goddess' walked down the alley-like dead end, Nemesis lifted up her index finger as a bright purple flame lit up, she used her finger as a torch.

Myra and Bellona were crouched over, bandages, med kits, medicine, food and water were laid out on the floor.

Freya smiled, Myra was helping Neith drink water as Bellona comforted her.

Her eyes widened as she spotted even more of her friends. "Nemesis! Freya! Ugh…H-Hey!" Neith groaned, she was smiling.

Nemesis dived into Neith's arms, overwhelmed with joy. "Neith! I'm so glad you're okay…What happened? Did Anubis take you down here?" She asked.

"Yeah…He did, but didn't see him again, then I got attacked by these super powerful Iron Legion Soldiers…The only reason I didn't die was because I rooted myself, I started to absorb power around me, from the World Weaves…But I'm okay now..." Neith smiled.

"Oh...Thank the heavens..." Bellona exhaled.

"But...Some hooded woman helped me. I think she was a human! She had powers…Healing powers. She had a green gem…Some sort of amulet…It was on her gloves. She...She saved me." Neith told everyone.

Nemesis and Freya exchanged looks. "Really…She tried to take this from you." Myra gave Neith back her gem.

"There it is!" Neith cheered, she grabbed the gem and placed it back into its place on her back, her eyes sparked white as she regained her strength.

"Wooo! I'm back!" Neith spike upwards, only to slouch over and hold her stomach, the large stab wound still hurt, it wasn't fully healed yet, the internal damage was severe, she still needed to heal.

"Myra! I haven't seen you in so long! I remember getting these clothes from you when this first started…" Neith hugged her tightly.

"Hey, don't strain yourself…You might hurt yourself from that spear wound." Myra laughed.

"I'm fine! I kinda just wanna go back to my cozy dorm and take a nap…It'll help me heal and I get to rest in a soft and fluffy bed." Neith sighed.

"You hungry? We can get you something to eat on our way back." Freya asked.

"That'd be awesome!" Neith hugged Freya and Nemesis.

She exhaled, her smile disappeared as she looked to Bellona. She let out a small smile, but it was a different kind of smile, not the smile you would give to a friend…but a loving smile, showing deep care.

"Hey Bellona…How have you been?" Neith asked, her voice was soft.

"Oh! HI! Um…I-I've been great! The Norse Pantheon is awesome! Lots of stuff to do there, and a lot of Gods to hang out with!" Bellona stammered.

Neith smiled. "Really? Did more people come?"

Nemesis nodded. "Yeah, Bellona was one of the recent arrivals, along with Hou Yi, Nu Wa, Apollo, Athena, Skadi, and Loki. Oh and Freya."

The Valkyrie narrowed her eyes in disappointment.

"That's awesome! I'm happy to hear that you're in the Norse Pantheon!" Neith cheered.

"Finally…She's here..." She muttered under her breath, not realizing she was saying it outloud.

"What was that?" Myra smirked.

"N-NOTHING! I don't know what you're talking about!" Neith stammered, she calmed down and got closer to Bellona, she grabbed her hands.

Bellona was freaking out, she felt hot, she was trembling a little, and her hands were super sweaty, she hoped Neith wouldn't notice.

"Heh…I missed you…" Neith looked up at Bellona as she slid her hands around her waist and hugged her gently, their heartbeats as one.

Bellona turned extremely red she felt her blood boil, she thought she was gonna explode, but she tried her best not to.

"Ha! You know, I missed you too! Heh..." Bellona breathed heavily as she hugged Neith back, enjoying every single second of it. She felt like she was protecting Neith's delicate, beautiful body.

Nemesis smiled, so did Freya and Myra. "Hmm…I think there is a little love in the air…Or is it just me?" Freya joked.

Bellona and Neith stopped hugging immediately; both of them blushing. The two Goddess' had the feel of their hug in their heads, wishing it could keep going.

Nemesis elbowed Freya. "You ruined their moment! Ugh…Let's head back! Get something to eat and we can head home."

"Huh…Home." Neith frowned.

"Um...T-The Egyptian Pantheon…Has fallen into the hands of the Gods of Chaos…I'm sorry." Myra recollected her thoughts of the incident in the Egyptian Pantheon.

Neith grit her teeth, and clenched her fists.

"Hmph…I…You know that's my home. It's yours too Myra…I can't believe they are the ones who own it now." Neith growled.

Myra's heart shattered, she felt tears coming. Her heart was beating out of her chest, her breathing fast paced, as if she had just run a hundred miles. Her throat tightened, breathing shaky. She turned and quickly walked out of the jungle.

"Huh...? M-Myra?! Myra please! I didn't mean anything by it!" Neith ran after her close friend.

Myra sniffed and wiped her tears before turning to The Weaver, making her stop in her tracks.

"No…It's okay. I did what I could. So did every single soldier and God that died in that fight. We just ended up being the ones who lost." Myra clenched her fist.

Neith looked at her with sorrowful eyes. "Myra, I'm sorry. You said something about gods…dying. Who?" She asked, worry in her voice.

Myra closed her eyes and shut them tight. Her fist was shaking. "Thor…and Thoth. Both executed by Ao Kuang."

Neith's gasped, her breathing got heavier. "Thoth…No…" She started to cry.

Nemesis and Bellona hugged Neith.

"These things happen in war…we've all lost loved ones." Bellona caressed her face and ran her fingers through her hair.

"And Thor…One of my closest friends…It was always Thor, Guan Yu, Ra, Ymir and I back in the old days…I miss those days…It hurts…" Neith whimpered.

"I can feel your pain Neith, but we have to stay strong, we have finally rallied and we are prepared to take back the lands that were once shared by gods and mortals, we will not let the Gods of Chaos take over, we will have our chance, and Order will be restored." Nemesis made Neith look her in the eyes, they were a bright purple.

Freya grabbed both of Myra's shoulders, she shook her gently to make Myra look at her.

"Myra you have to stay strong too, you did what you could and all that matters is that you're alive. You've become a close ally of the New Order and wonderful friend, for a human…You're quite the fighter. Keep it going Myra, you're strong." Freya smiled.

Myra cracked a small smile, she looked at Neith. "Okay...We stay strong."

"For sure. And Myra?" Neith grabbed her friends arm.

"What?" Myra responded.

"I...I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said back there."

Myra smiled. "It's okay. I forgive you. Now let's go, you need your beauty sleep!"

"Hey!" Neith giggled.

"Let's make our way back to the elevato-MMPH!" Nemesis squealed as she became wrapped in cloth.

"What the-ANUBIS!" Myra took out her bow and prepared to fire.

The Jackal stood there in his StarGazer armor.

"Ah…Neith…You're still alive."

The Weaver summoned her bow, she twirled it around and armed it. "You bet your ass I am Anubis…We were friends…Why would you do that to me?" She asked, her voice filled by the anger of betrayal.

"I could not bear seeing you die to another person, so I figured I would end you now. So I won't have to see it later." Anubis responded.

Neith was touched by the his motive, but she could not trust a God of Chaos, he already tried to kill her once, what was stopping him from trying again?

Freya's released a golden blade from her gauntlet.

"Woah! What is that!?" Nemesis exclaimed.

"I had Vulcan make some modifications to my gauntlet, I have a blade and grappling hook now." Freya grinned, she held her sword in her other hand.

"Awesome!" Bellona yelled, she charged at Anubis.

He shook his head. "What clumsy opponents."

Anubis quickly wrapped Bellona with cloth, making her trip and fall to the ground; he summoned a portal with the undead reaching for blood under her.

"No!" Neith reached out in Bellona's direction, her hand glowed with a white light as a circle of white magic repelled the undead, and Bellona became enveloped in Neith's soft silk, it slowly began to fade away.

Neith winked at Bellona, who smiled back.

Nemesis dodged Anubis's bandages as Freya charged toward him.

"Hmph." Anubis grunted as he blocked at attack from Freya's sword, she was about to stab him with her gauntlet blade if it weren't for Anubis lasering her in the face.

"AHHH!" Freya fell to the ground crying in pain.

Nemesis jumped up and kicked Anubis. "KAA! HIYAH! RAH!" The Goddess angrily yelled as she continuously bashed Anubis with her sword.

The God blocked every attack; he blocked one hit with his arm, his armor protecting him from Myra's arrows.

Anubis curled up his fist and punched Nemesis square in the jaw, she recovered quickly and tried to go for another attack, but she failed.

Anubis had powered up his staff, he thrusted it into Nemesis' stomach, making her gut out in pain. It detonated, sending Nemesis flying back and crashing into the ground with a huge explosion.

Anubis crouched and released galactic fire on the Goddesses and Myra.

"Not so fast!" Neith fired 2 arrows that pierced Anubis's armor. He responded by summoning more undead under her.

"AH!" Neith squealed, she jumped out of the portal and back flipped in the sky, she fired an arrow up there before landing.

"Gah!" Anubis yelped as the arrow hit him in the shoulder.

"Bring it!" Freya got up and lifted into the sky, her wings appeared as she blasted magic down on Anubis.

The bursts of magic knocked Anubis off balance; he fell to the ground with a metallic thud.

"Guh! Get off!" Anubis yelled as Freya landed on top of him.

Undead started to grab at her, giving Anubis a chance to get up and power up his staff again, he hit Freya with the tip of it, sending her hurdling through the air.

She busted through three pillars of solid stone before slamming up against a fourth one, and falling on the ground next to Myra.

Bellona rammed Anubis with her shield, knocking him down. She turned her weapons into a large bludgeon.

"You're done for!" Bellona slammed down on Anubis, cracking all of his chest armor and breaking his helmet.

"AHHH! NGH! DAH!" Anubis tore off scraps of armor off his chest; he ripped off his helmet and threw it at Bellona, making her flinch.

"Take this!" Anubis threw a metallic ball, it beeped rapidly as it blew up right in front of Bellona.

"AHH!" She screamed as she flew back, and rolled down a small flight of stairs.

Anubis threw spheres of energy at Myra, who was struggling to dodge them all.

She got hit by one of the balls; she fell on the ground, shrieking in pain.

"Time to kill a human." Anubis chuckled, he was about to summon undead under Myra until Neith shot him with a spirit arrow, he fell and got rooted to the ground.

"NO!" Anubis shined golden as he got up and fired a beam at Neith, but Bellona jumped in front of her and blocked the laser with her shield.

"Bellona! What are you doing?!" Neith cried, she held onto Bellona from behind.

"Protecting you!" She grunted, she felt the laser cutting through her shield.

Anubis turned to laser down Nemesis and Freya, swiftly burning them. Luckily, Anubis couldn't laser them to death because he ran out of energy just in time, but Nemesis, Freya, and Myra were still badly hurt.

Myra held her side as she checked herself. "Magic…I hate it." She got up and saw that everyone was in deep trouble.

Anubis summoned undead under Bellona and Neith. The Weaver back flipped out, but Bellona was stuck.

"AGH! NO! GAAHH!" Bellona was being pulled under and killed by the undead.

Neith unraveled the area around her, freeing her.

Bellona stumbled to Neith, she fell to her knees right in front of her. "Neith…I'm sorry but…" Bellona was losing consciousness, Anubis's undead effect weakening her.

"Y-You…You're on your own…Uhh..." Bellona moaned as she fell to the ground, unconscious.

"NO! Bellona!" Neith tried to wake her up, but Anubis was walking toward her.

"I'll kill all your unconscious friends after I end you." Anubis laughed.

Neith fired an arrow right into the broken part of Anubis's broken armor.

"GAH! Ugh…Why you little bitch!" Anubis yelled angrily as he threw another grenade, blowing Neith back.

She was disoriented, Bellona knocked out, Freya and Nemesis lasered to exhaustion, far too wounded to fight.

Anubis stood over Neith, he aimed his staff that was fully powered up at her head, ready to blow it off.

" _No…I won't let him…NO!"_ Myra thought to herself, she closed her eyes and aimed her bow, she focused all her energy and aimed, she felt a sudden surge of power in her shot.

" _Huh? What's happening? I...I feel weird...Is this-No way...Is this the power Bellona was talking about!? The one Astrid has...Do I...Do I really have it too...?"_

Myra grit her teeth, her hands were sweaty. But she was focused, trying to concentrate.

Myra took a deep breath, her arrow began to glow blue. _"Come on…I got this…I can save them!"_

The tip of the arrow lit up with a bright, blue fire. Myra's left eye felt watery, but the strange sensation soon disappeared. It felt comfortable, like it belonged.

Suddenly, the woman with the white cloak and green gem on her glove grappled behind Anubis with astonishing speed.

"Now just WHAT…Do you think you're doing?" She laughed.

Virgil quickly grappled Anubis's wrist and pulled, the staff fell out of his hand and powered down.

"That's more like it. Hmph." Virgil smirked as she shot Anubis in the large crack in his armor with her wrist crossbow.

"AHH! Gah! I've taken too much hits in that same spot! Damn it!" Anubis crouched in pain.

Virigl grinned, she slid behind Anubis and held him hostage style, and suddenly turned to Myra.

"NOW! FIRE!" Virgil yelled. Her left eye had a bright green flame burning from it.

Myra panicked, she was so confused. But she realized what that sensation was in her eye. She stared at Virgil, her irises were sparkling with that green color.

" _Virgil...She...Her healing powers...She can control her energy too!"_

Myra snapped back into it. She could feel it. Her power burning deep inside her.

"O-Okay! I'll do it!" Myra narrowed her eyes, her blue flame burning passionately.

She released the string, the arrow took off in a straight line at a high speed, the entire arrow a powerful blue streak piercing through the air.

"NOOOOOOO-GAAH! Cauh…Guh…" Anubis was impaled by Myra's powered up arrow straight through the heart. Virgil whispered in his hear:

"Goodnight darling."

She dropped Anubis, his body fell to the ground with a loud clang.

Myra exhaled as the flame in her eye disappeared. Virgil walked up to her and extended her gloved hand.

"Human power!" Virgil laughed.

"Heh…Yeah…Sorry I'm just…Kind of shaken right now…I just…I just killed a god…" Myra mumbled.

"Indeed you did! With a little help." Virgil pointed a thumb at herself and winked.

"Heh…Thank you Virgil…You just saved all of us…I would have died after he killed everyone else." Myra rubbed the back of her neck.

"It's no problem! I even got this…" Virgil pulled out a golden statue of a parrot.

"It's wonderful!" Myra laughed.

"I know right! Oh I love it! Anyways, I'm glad I could help. Looks like that myth about how only a God can kill another God is fake." Virgil grinned.

"I don't get it…How is that possible…" Myra asked.

"Determination, darling. It's hard to kill a god, you need to know what you're doing, and what I mean by saying that is you need to know how to fight." Virgil frowned.

"What about my eyes? The arrow? The…Energy I felt…" Myra looked at her hands.

"That's the power of Determination! This power is of the very rarest! Very few humans can achieve it. It can be triggered through a need, a moment of danger, or even anger! Most importantly, you gain Energy Control."

"Energy Control?"

"Yeah, you know, when Gods become surrounded in an aura of power, strong winds, environmental damage? Ring a bell?" Virgil smirked.

"Yeah. It does." Myra remembered her fight with Freya.

"We can achieve that. Depending on our physical, personal, or sometimes emotional traits, we get specific benefits from this power. For example, my manipulation of physical energy, and healing!" Virgil cheered.

"Oh..."

"You need to start practicing. And try to find out your powers." Virgil put her hands on her hips.

"Okay. I will. But...I'm tired…Can…You help me get them to the elevator?" Myra asked.

"Of course darling! Why wouldn't I help you?" Virgil responded.

Myra and Virgil dragged the Goddesses to the elevator. Virgil's glove began to radiate a wonderful green light.

"What are you doing to them?" Myra asked.

"The same thing I did to help Neith." Virgil smirked. She placed her hand on Neith, Nemesis, Freya, and Bellona's foreheads; she grunted lightly as she healed their injuries and nursed them back to health.

Bellona moaned as she woke up. "Ugh…I feel…I feel like shit…AH! Where is everyone?"

Neith gasped as she woke up, she sat up immediately. "AM I ALIVE!? BELLONA? WHERE ARE YOU?!" She cried.

"Calm down, everyone is fine! Thanks to Virgil." Myra smiled.

Virgil panted heavily. "Hey…It was…No problem!"

"Hey? Are you okay?" Freya asked.

"Yeah I'm fine…Using my powers really drains my strength, I just need some time to recover." Virgil sighed.

"You can come back to the Norse Pantheon with us." Nemesis brought up.

Virgil smiled. "No thank you darling, I work alone. I've already got my prize." She lifted up the golden statue she stole from the tomb.

"I appreciate the offer, but I'd rather run solo." She grinned.

"W-When will we ever see you again?" Neith asked.

Virgil got up, she dusted herself off, and smiled warmly at the Goddesses and Myra.

"Well…To be honest…Maybe never…But only time will tell. Maybe our paths will cross again one day, but until then, this is goodbye."

"Good luck on your travels! Be safe!" Freya cheered.

"Don't get into too much trouble!" Nemesis laughed.

"I'll never forget you! Thank you for saving me!" Neith giggled.

Myra and Bellona just smiled and waved. Virgil nodded her head once, she pulled up her hood and grappled up a ledge, when she got up; she thought she wouldn't look back, but she did, before running off towards her portal.

Freya looked around, then at Myra. "Hey…Qho killed Anubis?"

"Yeah, who? I remember after taking too much damage from his undead, then passing out." Bellona asked.

"Did I somehow kill him? Did he bleed out from my arrow?" Neith questioned.

Myra closed her eyes for a few moments, when she opened them; she had a smug smile on her face, her pupil changed into a blue color for a split second before returning to its original brown color.

"I did." Myra put her hands on her hips.

The Goddesses stared at Myra before breaking out laughing.

"HAHA! What the hell? You must be crazy! Only a god can kill another God!" Nemesis laughed.

"Oh man! I'm dying!" Bellona held her stomach.

"Oh Myra…Always with your shenanigans!" Neith laughed.

"HA! HAHA! AHAHA! WHEW! Yep…You're delusional." Freya exhaled.

"I'm serious, YOU WERE ALL DEAD ON THE GROUND! I was the only one left! Then Virgil came out and helped me, she set up the shot, I fired, and it was lethal enough to kill him." Myra said angrily.

"We weren't dead, just…Defeated." Bellona muttered.

"Take a look." Myra pulled out an arrow, she held it up straight. She closed her eyes and focused. She felt her energy deep inside her. She just needed to bring it out.

"Gh..Whew...HAH!"

The arrow blazed to life with a blue flare. Myra had a bright blue torch burning from one of her sparkling eyes.

"No way! Myra! You can focus your energy?!" Freya cried.

"Holy crap...Myra I knew you had it in you! I knew it!" Bellona cheered.

"My sister can do it too. That's where I got it from. You were right Bellona." Myra laughed.

"We have to tell Odin. I'm making the portal." Freya made the portal above everyone.

"Why did you make it there?" Bellona shouted.

"Fly." Freya grinned, she flew up into the portal using her wings.

"Every woman for themselves." Nemesis smirked as she suddenly turned into a blur, she wall-runned off a wall and climbed into the portal.

Myra grabbed a rope and tied it to her sword, she threw it up and it got stuck inside the portal, she heard someone scream from the other side, she climbed the rope up into the portal.

Bellona and Neith looked at each other. "Heh…I have no idea how I'm going to get up…Freya's a dick." She scoffed.

"Um…Hey Bellona?" Neith held onto Bellona's arm, making her flush red.

"W-What...?" Bellona said quietly.

Neith looked into Bellona's eyes and smiled.

"Thank you for coming along with everyone else to come save me. And for saving me from Anubis's laser." Neith giggled, she got a bit closer.

"Um…No problem. Neith…What…What are you doing?" Bellona felt Neith grab her hips.

"Shh. I know you want to." Neith winked.

"Want to what?" Bellona stammered, she found herself holding Neith by the hips. It felt...Right. As if she just had to.

Neith slowly grabbed Bellona's face, the War Goddess became ecstatic. The feeling of Neith's soft, gentle hands on her face paralyzed her.

Neith leaned forward, keeping eye contact with Bellona. They're faces were mere inches away from each other. Neith slowly closed her eyes. Bellona was shaking, but she finally stopped. As their lips closed the gap between them.

Bellona let out a small indoor moan. The two pressed their lips together tighter. Bellona wanted to do so much more. She grabbed Neith by the hips and pulled her closer. She became more comfortable.

Neith held onto Bellona's cheek, she started to move her lips around, causing Bellona to begin to kiss her back, within seconds, the two were making out as if they were on the Titanic, their mouths enveloping each other's. Soft, smooth lips lavishing, brushing past each other in loud, passionate kisses.

Bellona let out a small gasp as she felt something wet and smooth enter her mouth, it was Neith's tongue. This truly was a wet dream come true. The two Goddess' went into full make out mode, both putting all their love into each kiss.

Their tongues were exploring every inch of each other's mouths, their wet lips sealing their faces together. Neith began to suck on Bellona's tongue, she was into this. But Bellona was getting tired, the breathing out of her nose getting heavy. Neith didn't want to overdo it, so she reluctantly pulled away.

Small strings of spit were revealed, Bellona and Neith both giggled as they shared some more cuter, more polite kisses.

Neith looked into Bellona's eyes for a few seconds, she held her hands in her own. "Heh…That was…Nice."

Bellona suddenly felt calm around her crush, she couldn't hold it back anymore.

"Neith…I…I love you."

Neith smiled. "I love you too." She bit her lip and kissed Bellona once more, the sensation of her lavish lips made her entire body vibrate.

"Oh and…Good luck." Neith grinned, she took jumped up, a white trail of disappearing silk following her as she jumped through the portal.

"Oh come on." Bellona moaned.

Up on a high ledge, stood Virgil, she was grinning.

"Heh, it was so obvious! Looks like they finally tied the knot…It was about time." Virgil approved, she held a blue rune in her hand, it started to glow as rings surrounded her entire body, and she disappeared within seconds.

* * *

 **Alright! The knot...was tied! Hopefully those Nellona shippers in my PM's are happy with this! I tried my hardest with that scene. I love that ship!**

 **Anyways, this event takes place slightly before the murder of Izanami. Oh yeah, THANKS FOR THE HUGE AMOUNT OF SUPPORT ON INSANITY PART ONE! PART TWO WILL COME OUT SOON!**

 **Thanks for reading! Stay tuned!**


	24. Chapter 24 - Insanity Part Two - Harmony

**Updated/Polished Chapter**

 **Insanity: Part One has been received with amazing support. I can't thank ya'll enough. Well. Here's Part Two! Chapter 24!**

* * *

 **The Greek Pantheon…**

Morrigan walked into a nightclub, it was the most expensive place to go to and have fun with basically anybody in the entire Greek Pantheon. When I mean fun, I mean sex.

She noticed immediately that other girls in the nightclub envied her looks and terrifyingly sexy curvature. She scanned the bar.

"Where are they? We were supposed to meet up here at six…"

Morrigan took a seat at the bar, she called the bartender, who was a slutty latina girl from the Mayan Pantheon, crop top, tight jeans, Adidas, piercings, cleavage, tattoos, everything.

"What do you want babe?" The bartender asked Morrigan.

"One Seven and Seven stirred and iced, make it fizzy." Morrigan leaned on the table and looked the bartender straight in the eyes.

"Coming right up." The bartender winked.

Morrigan watched the bartender mix and stir her drink, she fizzed it up and threw ice cubs in using one finger, she scoffed.

A blonde man wearing ripped jeans and a leather jacket walked up into the bar, the bartender's eyes widened, she slid Morrigans drink at her from across the table, Morrigan grabbed it and was about to take a drink before the bartender and the man started to make out savagely.

Morrigan raised an eyebrow. "Sheesh…Get a room."

The man and the bartender stopped and went into the storage room.

"Shit, well then." Morrigan scoffed.

Suddenly, Chronos, Nox, and Hades stumbled through a door, Nox half naked, Hades was holding a camera. Then lastly, Anubis's lost soul followed Hades.

Morrigan shook her head. "What did you guys do?"

Nox fell into Morrigan's arms and moaned, her hair was messy and she smelled like…Sweat and lotion.

Chronos dragged Nox off of Morrigan and made her sit down on his lap.

"Oh Chronos! You're so frisky…" Nox moaned.

"Be quiet before I clock you and have to do it again." Chronos joked.

Morrigan turned to Hades. "What happened?"

"These two got horny, and they made me record their sex tape. What they don't know is that I made a lost soul record it. All you need to know is that he's dead now." Hades laughed, he held up the camera. Anubis floated behind him.

"Let me see that!" Morrigan snatched the camera and pulled up the gallery, she began to watch the latest video.

Morrigan's eyes widened and her lips trembled, she started to shake.

"Oh my gods! Eh…is that a spiky…OH! HOW DOES IT GO THAT FAR?! SHE LIKES IT?! Wait what…AH SHIT! I don't believe it! It's huge…SHE CAN FIT THAT THING IN HER MOUTH?!"

Everyone in the bar began to look at Morrigan with strange stares.

"Oh my…She looks tired…is she even suckin-AH! She sparked up! WAAAHHGH!" Morrigan finally gagged and dropped the camera.

Hades picked up the camera and turned it off. "How bad?"

Morrigan ignored Hades's comment and shook her head. "I-I…Goddamn it…I need a drink!" Morrigan told the replacement bartender, he was a black guy that liked Jazz.

"VODKA! NOW!"

"Coming right up!" The bartender laughed and started to juggle 6 bottles of wine while working the brewery machines.

Morrigan chugged the glass of Vodka in less than 3 seconds.

"Ugh…Daddy works a long day Hades...ANOTHER ONE!" Morrigan groaned. Hades paid no attention and tried to get Chronos and Nox to focus.

Morrigan was getting drunk, she started to burp and ramble random noises.

"Alright everyone! Focus, we haven't heard from Thanatos in 2 days, and Susano hasn't contacted us yet. We also have to prepare for the New Order's counter attack." Hades said strictly.

"Oh man…My son is fine, he's a strong boy." Nox scoffed while Chronos kissed her neck.

"Yeah…He seems like the person to get off track, he's probably checking out the Japanese stores with Susano, and who knows, maybe he's even trying to weaken the Japanese's defense so we can attack again." Chronos brought up.

"You could be right…" Hades held his chin.

Morrigan slammed her head on the table. "Yeah he's fine! Bah…He's…Okay…Totally cauh! Coull…Colol…Col…Cool…" Morrigan drank her last glass of Vodka, she suddenly fell of her seat and fell on the ground, completely unconscious.

"Drunk whore." Hades grunted.

Anubis finally spoke up. "Hades! Bring me back to life!"

"Why should I?" Hades scoffed.

"You only but your destiny bond on 3 gods! Ao Kuang, Thanatos, and ME! You can only use it once! Please reincarnate me!"

"NO! You died to mere mortals! HUMANS!" Hades yelled angrily.

"I thought I was in the clear! I let my guard down once the fight was over...Some assassin came up behind me, and set up a fatal shot for a human archer. But...I can still help! Ra is defending the Egyptian Pantheon alone! He needs help! Thanatos and Ao Kuang are fine! Use the bond on me!" Anubis begged like a dog.

"No Anubis, we have to wait. And I already arranged for Morrigan to take over the defense of the Celtic Pantheon for Ao Kuang, so he could help Ra with the defense of Egypt. And who was the human that killed you?"

"Her name is Myra. She is the sister of that mortal Commander, the one with Energy Control. She fought her and won, but she fled from battle and got away, we killed Thoth and Thor, but they destroyed the portal!" Anubis wailed.

Hades nodded his head. Anubis angered.

"Come on! Use the Bond!"

"Shut up! Damn it…I'll see Anubis, just hand around…I feel something different…A feeling of death." Hades looked at Morrigan, Nox was grinding on her, and Chronos and every other male person in the bar had a massive loner boner.

* * *

 **The Japanese Pantheon…**

Amaterasu sat next to Susano's body, she was still crying, but not as intensely as before.

"Susano…" Amaterasu whimpered.

She started to hallucinate, she had some intense Déjà vu, she remembered when her dear brother was actually alive, she remembered living with him, gardening with him, going to the market, cooking for or with him, playing games and watching movies, having ridiculous quarrels with Raijin, and being in his presence.

Amaterasu looked away, she couldn't bear to see her brother without a head, she tried to calm down, but she was hyperventilating.

She looked up, two winged figures flying past each other, crashing, bright sparks flying from their weapons.

"Jing Wei…"

The Winged Goddess flew past Thanatos, she turned and fired an explosive bolt, it curved and almost hit him, but then it exploded behind him.

"Hmph." Thanatos grunted, his scythe started to glow purple; he threw 3 duplicates at Jing Wei.

"Méiyǒu! Shānghài!" Jing Wei's eye flashed, she used her Katana and deflected the scythes.

"What?" Thanatos grunted, Jing Wei charged towards him.

"AHH! HUAH! YAAA!" Jing Wei slashed her blade at him wildly, making it look like a silver blur, Thanatos blocked every attack.

He performed a full body swing, Jing Wei flew lower, dodging the hit, she uppercut Thanatos with her bayonet, blood flew out of his mask.

"Gah! Gr…GAH!" Thanatos threw his real scythe as hard as he could, it cut through the air swiftly, making a horrible sound.

"AH!" Jing Wei barely hit the scythe aside, she nearly broke her arm doing that. She flew back, and flapped her wings quickly, they were a blur at this point, she thrusted up and charged right into Thanatos, who rammed right back into her.

"CAH!" The two grunted from the impact and loss of breath.

Jing Wei brought her blade down, Thanatos blocked the first blow, but received a bayonet stab to his gut.

"Say goodbye!" Jing Wei yelled, she fired an explosive bolt, blowing Thanatos away.

"AHHH!" Thanatos wailed, the ground was getting closer and closer.

"GUH! HA!" He managed to recover, he took off into the sky, a huge burst of air behind him.

He charged into Jing Wei, they clashed blades rapidly, Thanatos threw his scythe from under Jing Wei, who separated her legs, the scythe flew right in between them, barely missing, Jing Wei could feel the air from the scythe fly up into her skirt, she let out a small gasp.

"That was too close!" Jing Wei frowned angrily.

Thanatos scoffed and uppercut the Goddess, who responded by flying over Thanatos's shoulder and kicking him in the back, she went for another cut, but Thanatos caught her blade and threw her aside.

He went in for another full power slash, Jing Wei dodged the blow, she kneecapped Thanatos, making blood splat on the inside of his mask. She then bashed the back of his head with the butt of her crossbow.

The Hand of Death was caught in between Jing Wei's knee, and her crossbow, in a painful combination of blows.

"GAH! Hngh…." Thanatos exhaled, the back of his head ached, brain damage followed.

He flapped his wings forward, sending a Jing Wei backing up with a powerful gust of wind.

He threw his scythe at full power, Jing Wei dodged it again, and she fired an explosive bolt, Thanatos ducked to avoid it.

Jing Wei fired three smaller bolts, Thanatos spun his scythe at a blinding speed; the bolts exploding on impact. Thanatos didn't even flinch as the loud detonations went off in front of him.

"Ha…Wha…Heh…" Jing Wei panted.

"Agh…Ugh…Ha…" Thanatos breathed heavily through his mask.

He looked at his armor, cracked and loose. Too much damage from katana cuts and explode-on-impact cross bolts.

Jing Wei swept her hair aside, out of her eyes, her clothes dirty and bloody, cuts all over her body, her skirt was cut as well.

"You…Will never win." Jing Wei popped a new box of bolts into her crossbow.

"I don't need too…I got what I came for…Susano…Too bad he betrayed the Gods of Chaos though…He paid the price." Thanatos laughed.

Jing Wei grit her teeth, Thanatos felt her power grow.

"You fucking…COME ON!" Jing Wei crouched in midair, a fiery turquoise aura flared up around her. She took off at supersonic speeds.

Thanatos saw Jing Wei as a blur.

"Gh-I can't see her! What the-GLAAAH!"

The Hand of Death got impaled by Jing Wei, the bayonet stuck in his stomach.

"GAKH! Gh.."

Jing Wei grit her teeth harder, she looked up at Thanatos angrily.

"LET'S FLY!"

The Goddess drove Thanatos higher up into the skies, she passed the clouds, Thanatos still shouting in pain and agony from the bayonet stuck in his abdomen.

"HA!" Jing Wei sliced her crossbow out of Thanatos stomach, making a deep gauge.

"Ha…You think that'll slow me down? GRAAH! HAA!"

Thanatos clenched his fists, he extended his arms and legs. The area around him became filled with dark fog. He had a ghostly, evil looking indigo aura glowing from him. He became, stronger, faster, more agile and alert.

"Holy crap...He powered up. Well...I can too! HHHAAAH!"

Jing Wei covered her face with her arms. She grit her teeth and strained her body. Suddenly, she let out a huge yell.

Amaterasu looked up in the sky to see a bright, turquoise light in the sky, almost like a small sun. Opposing it, a dark colored mist of energy.

Jing Wei was engulfed by an angry, powerful aura. It blared around her like an inferno.

"Hmph. Her power grew. This is getting interesting."

"Damn it...We're nearly equal..." Jing Wei mumbled, she felt a drop of sweat fall from her jawline.

Both Gods made their aura's disappear. Only the signature Eye Flame remained. Both burning their distinctive color.

Thanatos raised his hand in the air, around 20 scythes appeared behind him, he smiled under his mask.

"Dodge this." Thanatos motioned his hand in front of him, making the scythes fly forward.

Jing Wei's eyes widened. "Ha…" Jing Wei groaned, she tried to dodge the scythes, she managed a few but then she got hit by one of them, bringing a world of pain, she wasn't fast enough, another, then another, yet another one, then another, and another.

"Gah…Ngh…Nha….Cahh…" Jing Wei held her body, pain all over, it was indescribable.

Thanatos smiled. "Looks like that torture did affect your pain tolerance; any other god would be on the ground crying from the pain, you're not…That's impressive." He grinned, he blasted forth.

Jing Wei inhaled, she tightened her retinas and angled her mouth to increase her breath intake.

"Gauh!" She grunted as Thanatos slashed her across the chest. Jing Wei cried out in the horrible pain she felt.

Amaterasu gasped as she looked up to the sky. "No…Jing Wei…You're gonna die up there!" She cried.

Jing Wei disappeared into the clouds, Thanatos flew after her.

Amaterasu looked back at Susano. "Hah…What's wrong with me…I should be helping her…" She didn't realize she was shaking a lot, her eyes were twitching.

Thanatos blocked a full force attack from Jing Wei.

"Wo De Nairu!" Jing Wei chanted with pride in her voice.

"English please, stupid ass." Thanatos scoffed.

"You want English? DIE!" Jing Wei fired an explosive bolt, it hit Thanatos with a direct hit, making him flinch and fly back.

Jing Wei barely saw Amaterasu staring at Susano's head through the clouds, she started to tear up with rage.

"Agh…" Thanatos flew back slowly, disoriented, he got ahold of his bearings and looked around, he saw a red blur move over the hill, it stopped for a split second, and then kept going.

"What the th-"

"GGAHH! I'LL END YOU!" Jing Wei yelled, she stabbed Thanatos straight through the neck bone, she flew up with him at the end of her blade, she ripped it out, kicked him, and then sheathed her sword.

She impaled him with her crossbow, she flapped her wings rapidly, she took off at the speed of sound, sending Thanatos into the ground.

Amaterasu looked up, she saw both Gods hurdling towards the ground with extreme speed, suddenly, she saw the red blur in front of her for a split second, the wind blew her face dry of all her tears, and also blew her hair into her face.

"What was that?! Oh gods…I'm seeing things…" Amaterasu looked down at her bloody hands.

"NOOOO-" Thanatos and Jing Wei smashed into the ground; a huge explosion covered them both.

Suddenly, purple slash could be seen from the cloud of dust, Jing Wei was thrown out of the cloud. She was heavily injured, Thanatos walked out and brushed himself off.

"Never do that again!" Thanatos yelled.

Jing Wei got up slowly, she stumbled back and forth before standing weakly in front of Thanatos.

Amaterasu gasped, she tried to say something but the words wouldn't come out.

"You really tried to fight me?" Thanatos laughed, he dashed forward and brought down his scythe on her shoulder, he slashed its blade downward, making her kneel.

"This is what happens when you try to fight death himself." Thanatos grinned.

Suddenly, Jing Wei looked up at her enemy, she back flipped and kicked him in the jaw, she threw two kunai that hit him in the stomach and groin, she quickly fired an explosive bolt, it detonated, sending him crashing into the ground.

"You know…I won't let you bring anyone else more tears. I will stand up and face all of my fears. Not even a single god you tried to spare, raise your weapon to try and fight me if you dare."

Thanatos grunted and got back on his feet, he scowled and taunted Jing Wei, who only stood there motionless.

He ran forward, Jing Wei sidestepped and slashed his side, he twirled around, his scythe out in front of him, Jing Wei used her limbo skills to dodge the terrifyingly fatal slash.

She kicked the scythe out of his hands and caught it, she swept his legs, making him fall, she impaled the scythe straight through Thanatos's chest, blood blasted out through the holes in his mask, but he only laughed.

"My own weapon can't hurt me, idiot."

Thanatos grabbed the scythe and ripped it out, he glowed purple as he flew into the air, he raised his hands as 5 scythe's appeared, he signaled his hand in front of him, making the scythes fly at Jing Wei.

"Zǔzhǐ wǒ!" Jing Wei yelled, she dodged and deflected every scythe.

"Nani?! I-I mean…What?!" Thanatos stuttered.

Jing Wei flew up into the air, she fired a bolt at Thanatos, who dodged it, Jing Wei put her crossbow on her back, Thanatos took advantage and went in to attack, put Jing Wei caught his wrist and punched Thanatos right in the center of his face, stunning him.

"HAH!" Jing Wei grunted as she tried to slash her sword down on Thanatos's neck, but he blocked the cut using his wing.

"What!?" Jing Wei flew back, Thanatos threw his scythe quickly, it hit Jing Wei, the pain made her lose all focus. She fell to the ground and landed on her back, hard.

Thanatos was ready for an execution, he glowed golden as he suddenly flew downwards, black smoke surrounding him. Jing Wei got out just in time; she threw another kunai that hit Thanatos in the shoulder.

"I will give my everything, just to save them from you." Jing Wei said firmly, hiding her pain and sadness.

Thanatos smirked. "Are you saying that I can just kill them all if you don't stop me?"

"I know you will…You have the balls and the power to do it, but only one by one, you'll get your ass kicked by two opponents." Jing Wei said angrily.

"That's my strategy, and with that Japanese whore over there wondering is what just happened was dream or not, this is easy."

"Then how come I'm not dead yet?" Jing Wei puffed her lips and made her body curvy to taunt and embarrass Thanatos.

"Gr-You dare taunt ME!?" Thanatos erupted with an indigo flare. His power grew again. Jing Wei shrieked and moaned in pain and exhaustion. She shouted up into the sky, it began to rain. Her power grew as well.

The two Gods held their weapons tightly, they were closing in, until Jing Wei made a move.

"HIYAH! WAH!" Jing Wei swung her sword wildly, Thanatos blocked every attack, until he deflected one of them, giving him a chance to hit Jing Wei in the jaw with the blunt end of the scythe, but that doesn't mean it didn't hurt.

He followed up with a horribly brutal attack to Jing Wei's gut with his scythe.

"GLAARGH! GRAAH!"

Jing Wei doubled over in pain, she spat and spewed out tons of blood. The tears in her eyes restricted her vision. This was too much for her. She staggered back, holding her stomach. She fell on her back, trying to ignore the pain in the fetal position.

She wiped the blood that was seeping out of her mouth. She grit her teeth and began to stand back up again.

"With all I've got, I'm striking you down. This is my honor, my duty, my vow. One day we'll see this Great War end." She sobbed, looking at Thanatos. Her voice was shaky.

"Ugh…Be quiet!" Thanatos tried to slam down his scythe on Jing Wei, but she rolled out of the way and got back up.

"Everyone's hopes are shared in one dream, and that is an oath that I do plan to keep."

"What's that hope?" Thanatos asked, he went for a huge cut on Jing Wei's ribcage, she deflected it and raised her blade under his scythe, making him unable to attack.

"To see the fall of the Gods of Chaos." Jing Wei murmured, she turned around and stabbed Thanatos in the groin with her blade, making him yell out with intense pain.

The Hand of Death clenched his fists, he was filled with rage.

"UAAHH!" Thanatos was hitting Jing Wei full force, with all of his strength. The Young Goddess' fragile hands hurt while trying to block his heavy hits, he went for an enormous over hand attack.

Jing Wei raised her blade in the air and tried to block it, but the impact was too much, the attack went straight through her guard, Thanatos grabbed her and lifted her up into the air, he began to laugh maniacally.

"What a noble cause."

He slammed Jing Wei into the ground, causing it to crack.

He then lifted her back up, and threw her in front of him. Jing Wei rolled multiple times before coming to a stop. Her body ached, head hurt, blood was everywhere, her breathing was slow and desperate. She could feel that death was nearby.

"I regret all of the things that have still been left unspoken; I would give them all to you if I could just turn back the time…" Jing Wei thought about Susano and Rajin.

"Blood has covered all our lives, now the final piece is broken, I will keep on to my promise; this faithful burden is MINE!" Jing Wei became filled with Determination, she blazed to life as her eye flame was brighter than the sun itself.

She twirled around and hit Thanatos with her blade in the ribcage, she stabbed him right in the chest and watched the blood seep out of the wound, and from the breathing holes in his mask. She punched him and cut him twice across the torso.

She went for a third attack, but Thanatos parried it and hit Jing Wei with the sharp end of his scythe across the face, sending her staggering back.

"Ugh…" Jing Wei muttered, the cut gauged her cheek as blood seeped out.

"Hmph…Huh...Heh…" Thanatos panted.

Jing Wei flew into the air, she bombarded Thanatos with explosive bolts, his armor was even more cracked, scraps of it fell onto the ground.

The Goddess landed on him and stabbed him in the chest again.

"I hate you! We we're climbing higher up! But now one by one we're falling…Still I'll take them to the top, you can't break my spirit this time!"

Thanatos grabbed the blade with his gauntlet, he ripped it up and made Jing Wei hit herself with the pommel, she staggered back, Thanatos got up and threw his scythe full power, The Goddess rolled to the side, she got down on one knee and fired her crossbow.

Thanatos flew back a few feet and landed on his back, Jing Wei took off with the bayonet out in front of her, The Hand of Death swung at her, trying to knock her out of the air, but she flew right past him, and stabbed him with her bayonet right in the throat, he fell back again, bleeding heavily.

"GAH! Cguh!" Thanatos took off his mask, revealing a pale face, strong jawline, purple eyes, darker than Nemesis's eyes, long, white hair, a carved nose, and a pained expression, blood was pouring from his mouth and nostrils, the hole at the bottom of his throat brought intense pain.

Jing Wei stood over him; she aimed a bolt at his head. "This will be your last mistake, it will be your final trial…This will be the end of your genocide."

"AH! NO IT WON'T! I'LL KILL THEM ALL! AND WE WILL WIN THIS WAR! FOR CHAOS!" Thanatos flew up and landed on Jing Wei, they blocked and parried each other's attacks, not being able to follow up, they tried ramming into each other, but the other one responded by pushing them away, not even flinching was allowed, if it happened, death would follow.

"Heh…AH!" Jing Wei was getting tired, she received a heavy blow from Thanatos, he followed up with an overhead smash, but Jing Wei dodged it, she elbowed Thanatos and cut him in the chest again.

"Come on! Let's tussle!" Thanatos laughed. He raised his hand in the air, making more scythes appear, he sent them forward at Jing Wei.

"No…Not again-GAH! UH! AH! CAH! UAH! OOH! Ahau…" Jing Wei couldn't dodge or deflect the attacks, she got hit multiple times as the scythes disappeared on impact, Jing Wei staggered back, she fell to her knees, holding herself up by stabbing her katana in the ground.

Thanatos had no mercy, he landed right on Jing Wei, making her cry out in pain, he hit her right in the back with an overhead smash, it cut right through her back and cut through skin, flesh, and muscle, barely missing the spine, the deep gauge made Jing Wei fall forward on her stomach, she moaned in agony and despair.

She breathed heavily, she leaned on her elbows as she crawled away from Thanatos, she got far enough when she turned around and looked at him, he was standing on her katana.

Thanatos's scythe cut the strap that her crossbow was strapped into, she was unarmed.

"Ha…Ha…I won't try to run away…Even if you see me falling…" Jing Wei got up and put her fists up.

Thanatos laughed heartily. "Ahaha! Haha! You really are an idiot! This is going to be fun." He flew forward, the tip of his boots mere inches from the ground.

He threw his scythe, Jing Wei ducked to dodge it, but Thanatos rammed into her, making her fall on her back, she got up slowly, then she got knocked back down again.

"Ha…Gah…Gr-YAH!" Jing Wei rammed her back into Thanatos, it hurt her massively, but it confused him, she slid under his arm and grabbed him by the neck, and started to choke him.

"NO-GAH! CAUH! NOOO! RAH-UGH-…No…Gah…" Jing Wei brought Thanatos down and took his scythe, suddenly, he spiked up and hit Jing Wei with a backhand, she backed away.

"AHA! HA! YAH!" Thanatos made duplicates of his scythes, he threw them quickly.

Jing Wei held the scythe out in front of her, she blocked every attack. She turned to grab her crossbow.

"NO!" Thanatos jumped up and tackled Jing Wei, he began to punch her back and forth, breaking, destroying, ravaging, and annihilating Jing Wei's perfect, cute, pretty little face. Jing Wei inched her hand until she grabbed her crossbow, she received more punches, her face becoming numb.

Thanatos grew tired after a few seconds, he punched Jing Wei as hard as he could, full force, his gauntlets covered in blood.

Jing Wei suddenly stabbed Thanatos with her crossbow, right in the neck; she pushed him aside and picked up her katana.

She wiped blood from her nose, eyebrows, forehead, mouth, and even broken lips.

"Puh." She spit out pure blood. "I will…take them to the top…I'll gather up my courage in time."

Thanatos got up and threw the crossbow aside, he wearily swung at Jing Wei, who barely dodged the attacks. One of them grazed her breast, causing her to gasp in pain, a loss of breath followed.

"Ha…Oh…Dah…Whew…" She panted.

"UAH!" Thanatos swung his blade out in front of him, Jing Wei stood her ground instead of ducking, she parried the attack, the force of blow made Jing Wei's boots go into the ground, she slid, causing tracks in the dirt as she steadily blocked Thanatos's silencing move.

"Wha-HUH?!" Thanatos breathed heavily, he was exhausted.

"This will be your final breath…A fight against a true heroine…" Jing Wei panted.

She pushed the scythe aside and stabbed Thanatos in the neck once again, but he resisted the pain, he hit Jing Wei at full power with his scythe sending her to the ground.

He stood on the young Goddess' stomach and exerted pressure.

"AUUGH! Gah! Glr…Hngh!" Jing Wei began to cough and gag uncontrollably, her face turned red because she couldn't breathe in between all the crying and pain and torture.

"Gr-Dah! Gauh…" Jing Wei started to regurgitate endless waterfalls of blood that ran down her neck and drenched her clothes, she lied in a huge pool of her own blood.

"Guh…Even…If you don't…Have…To even…Try…" Jing Wei whispered weakly in between gags and exhales. She threw up more blood, for at least 6 seconds, Thanatos stepped on Jing Wei's stomach, making blood come up out of her mouth.

The Goddess nearly drowned in her own blood.

"Heh…Well…You lasted longer than most…But you didn't come out alive…Looks like you had a pretty bad tim-CAHH!" Blood blasted out of Thanatos's mouth like a geyser, it ran down his throat, and stained his white skin.

Jing Wei's lips trembled as she saw Thanatos slowly look down, a blade, straight through his heart, fitted with golden ridges.

The Hand of Death suddenly stopped breathing, his eyes went blank, he slumped over, a weak stance. The blade slid out and Thanatos fell forward, right next to Jing Wei.

Just as his body hit the floor, rings started to appear in the sky, Jing Wei looked up, before her stood Amaterasu, her nose red from crying, but she was wasn't, she held her blade tightly, her mirror shining with the power of the sun.

"A-Amaterasu…" Jing Wei coughed, her power was at an all-time low.

"It's over Jing Wei, I'm at peace." Amaterasu reached out to the young Goddess, helping her stand back up.

"You…You killed someone. How does it feel?" Jing Wei moaned, she coughed and coughed, pure blood came out.

"In this case, fulfilling. I have avenged my dear brother…I feel accomplished." Amaterasu's eyes sparkled.

"How do you feel?" Jing Wei asked.

"Well…I'm obviously upset…But I've accepted reality, this isn't a dream, and what happened…Happened. Susano is gone. And I can't do anything about it." Amaterasu muttered; sadness in her voice.

Jing Wei frowned; she stepped forward and hugged Amaterasu, who started to quietly sob in her arms.

"Shh…It's okay Amaterasu…I miss him too…" Jing Wei started to cry as well.

"I…I never got a chance to tell him…How much...How much I love him…I even…You know, had intercourse…But I didn't tell him. He'll never know." Amaterasu sobbed.

Jing Wei shook her head in disagreement. "Trust me Amaterasu…He knows."

"You know…If it helps, I'll stay here and help you manage Japan…I'm gonna miss the others…But I'll see them again in battle." Jing Wei smiled.

"That's…That would be great Jing Wei…You can even bring someone else!" Amaterasu cheered.

"Hmm…" Ne Zha came into Jing Wei's mind. "I think I know who I'll bring." She laughed, but soon after she groaned and held her stomach in pain.

Amaterasu giggled, she looked over at Susano's body. She gazed at the ground.

"Jing Wei…I want a proper burial…I want people to know he's not with us anymore." Amaterasu clenched her fist.

Jing Wei grinned. "We can bury him at the Norse Pantheon…Plus it's been while since everyone' has seen you."

"Yeah…But let's get cleaned up first…And I'll try to…Reattach Susano's head to his body." Amaterasu said remorsefully, her throat tightened while she talked.

"Heh…Not…Funny." Jing Wei moaned.

* * *

 **The Next Day…in the Norse Pantheon…**

Odin raised his cup of beer into the air, Neith was sitting next to him, blushing.

"We have found our lost ally! Valhalla!" Odin cheered.

The Norse gods cheered, everyone else did as well, but not for the Valhalla part, since they weren't Norse.

Neith smiled shyly as everyone looked at her and clearly showed happiness that she was safe, she quietly nibbled on a cookie and smiled back.

Suddenly, the door blasted open, there stood Jing Wei, her clothes cleaned and stitched, and her wounds healing, she had heavy bandages basically everywhere, she had a large band aid on her left cheek.

The room went silent, then it was blaring with cheers, Bellona, Myra, and Freya jumped out of their seats.

"Jing Wei! Where did you go?! We were all so worried that you AND Neith were missing! But now you guys are both back!" Freya laughed with tears of happiness in her eyes.

Jing Wei smiled. "Yeah I'm back! HI EVERYONE!" She yelled.

Odin and Poseidon laughed heartily at the rooms reaction, The Winged Goddess flew over the room.

"ATTENTION EVERYONE!" Jing Wei yelled at the top of her lungs.

The room went silent, Hou Yi nearly choked on a piece of turkey, Loki dropped his drink and spilled it all over Nu Wa. Skadi laughed as Athena, Apollo, and Artemis all played a three way game of rock, paper, scissors.

"Ahem…Sorry to ruin this party…But..." Jing Wei paused.

"Amaterasu has returned, and she lost her brother during an encounter with the some of the Gods of Chaos…I also…have taken heavy injuries." She continued, and lifted up her shirt, revealing tons of bandages, all bloody. The entire room showed their pity, requests for healing treatments were yelled out from healer Gods.

"But I'm fine…and Amaterasu isn't, she wants a proper goodbye for her brother…I ask all of you to take a moment to just pay your respects." Jing Wei said sternly.

Nu Wa raised an eyebrow. "Wasn't he an enemy anyways? Why should be honorable towards one of our foes?" Everyone nodded in agreement.

"He joined us, he was going to lead the counter attack from Japan…But now Amaterasu has to do it alone, which is why I am leaving to help her as well." Jing Wei announced.

The room nodded their heads in understanding, some even murmured a small:

"Damn." Or "Wow."

Jing Wei led everyone outside, Amaterasu stood there, she was wearing a white and red outfit, and a headpiece, there was Susano's coffin, there were seats laid out, a hole in the ground, and a huge bouquet of flowers.

"Alright everyone…Go get ready…Be back here in an hour." Jing Wei shouted, everyone went back to their dorms to prepare.

Amaterasu smiled warmly. "Thank you for doing this Jing Wei…"

"No problem…He needs a proper departure to the heavens…" Jing Wei smiled.

 **A little less than an hour later…**

Everyone was seated, wearing all black. Bellona, Freya, Athena, and Odin wore full suits of Blacksteel armor, they had Iron Longswords, and they held them upside down, pointed towards the ground, two on each side of the coffin.

Jing Wei stood next to Amaterasu.

"Go ahead Ama." Jing Wei reassured Amaterasu.

Amaterasu took a deep breath.

"Ahem…Hello! It is nice to see you all again. I know I have been absent for most of the time…And I have not seen many of you in so long...which is why I am blessed to have you all gathered all here today." Amaterasu smiled, the Gods smiled back and clapped lightly.

"We are here…To remember and Honor…The God of Summer Storms…Susano. A powerful warrior, a friend, and my brother…This War has taken many lives…The lives of Gods and Mortals alike…We have all lost friends and loved ones…And I am dearly sorry that we could not do the same for them…But I'm sure you all remember them despite this fact." Amaterasu spoke, the crowd grew reminiscent.

"He was a wonderful person…A charismatic soul…He may have sometimes gotten a bit out of control, he loved to brag, be the best at everything, he definitely had an ego. But he was always so full of energy, he loved to have fun, he can be such a gentle and understanding person, if you just had just taken the time to get to know him." Amaterasu said gently. Jing Wei clenched her fist, trying to hold back the tears.

Nemesis stepped out, she too, was wearing a suit of armor, she handed Amaterasu his sword.

"This was his blade…The one he used to slay that serpent. He never laid a finger on any of us, most of us didn't even see him during this war…But this too, will be placed in his possessions." Amaterasu placed the now blunt sword in the coffin.

"He is now reunited with the heavens, free from pain…His life is now a memory…His absence, a silent grief." Amaterasu's voice started breaking, the knights stood motionless.

Nemesis's lips trembled under her helmet. Bellona shut her eyes tightly. The crowd was growing more upset and distraught, filled with pity and sadness, some already thinking of friends they've already lost.

"Deep in our hearts…A memory is kept…Of one we loved…And shall never forget. You fell asleep…Without goodbye, but our memories of you…Will never die." Amaterasu let out a sob, tears rolled down her face.

Jing Wei was shaking, Chang'e felt horrible, she cried into Hou Yi's shoulder, who thought about Susano, and how they would go out to drink and go fishing with Apollo and Hercules.

"Our words are few…Our thoughts are deep…Experiences of you we will always keep…In this War…Partings come…Hearts are broken…Loved ones go…With words unspoken…" Amaterasu was fighting for her composure.

Skadi didn't even know Susano, but thinking about Kaldr made her sob quietly, Myra though about killing Lex and hurting her sister, it made her break out into tears. Neith comforted her as she remembered how Susano and she would always see each other in the market, and stop and have a nice chat…That would not happen anymore.

"A cluster of memories brings more tears…It's a pity that you couldn't stay a few more years…In our hearts…He will always stay…Loved and remembered…Each and every day. You were never truly evil, but happy and kind…These are things that you left behind. In heavens care, you rest above, in our souls you sleep with love." Amaterasu barely managed to say, she ended abruptly as she began to full blown cry.

Bellona signaled the knights, along with Odin, Freya, and Athena, they picked up Susano's coffin and lead it to the decorated hole in the ground.

The crows got up and lined up for their respects.

Amaterasu walked up to the coffin and looked at Susano, he was pale and lifeless, but he looked as if he were just sleeping, his head were it was supposed to be…As if it never happened.

"Brother…Time may pass and fade away…But my memories of you will always stay. I'm going to miss you so much Susano…I love you." Amaterasu walked on.

"You saved me Susano…And for that I thank you. You taught me to fight with a sword, for that I also thank you. You became my friend, and tried to do the right thing…I'm gonna miss you…Goodbye." Jing Wei sobbed; she was far too young to be going through all of this.

"I'm gonna miss going fishing with you man, I'm always gonna remember that rod you gave me, you'll be missed, trust me." Apollo smiled.

"You were a great man Susano. In heaven you shall rest, and mark my words, I'll never forget." Athena put her visor back on her face and walked on.

"I didn't know you Susano, but Amaterasu made you sound like an amazing guy…And I'll trust her with that, sleep well." Skadi nodded her head.

"I loved playing pranks on your sister and Cupid with ya Susano. I'm gonna miss that, gonna miss the going to the bar, gonna miss playing golf with you as well. Overall Susano, I'm gonna miss _you_ , rest up." Loki held the side of the coffin tightly before walking on.

"I guess I'll never see you at the market again…I'm gonna miss you Susano, trust me on that." Neith said warmly.

"You were a great warrior Susano, and you were always better than me at fishing…But I prefer you being better and still alive, then you being dead and me being the best." Hou Yi said sternly, he held back the tears. For a man does not cry.

"A Valkyrie shall escort you to the heavens…Have a wonderful rest Susano." Freya smiled.

"Even though you were an enemy, you tried to help our cause, knowing you would get hunted…And for that I respect you…Sleep well Susano." Nu Wa wiped a tear away.

"I'm going to miss you so much Susano…Along with Loki, you were one of my best friends…It's not like me to act like this…But…I love ya man. Y-You know what? Friends don't say goodbye…See you later Susano…May we meet again." Bellona cried quietly, she quickly covered her face with her visor as she walked away.

"Kumbakarna will miss you…Sleep tight…" Kumbakarna yawned, he sleep walked away.

"You were so good at tennis…and you were by far the best person to play against…I'm gonna miss all that Susano…I really will…Goodbye." Artemis sniffled.

"Oh Susano…I can't believe you're gone…I loved cooking for you and Hou Yi after you two came to the house after a long day at the lake…I'm going to miss you so much …I love you." Chang'e sobbed, her Jade Rabbit comforted her, he turned to the coffin.

"Cheers lad, sleep well." The rabbit said cheerfully.

"Susano…I loved sparring and arguing with you…And I'm pretty sure everyone will miss something about you…Because I know I sure will. Goodbye old friend, I'll never forget you." Nemesis cried.

"If you were still alive…I'd give you some nuts…For free, maybe even with some coffee." Ratatoskr said mournfully.

"Oh young one, you have your entire life in front of you…I'm sorry I couldn't be there to help you…Rest up my dear summer child…" Terra sobbed.

"May you be at peace and harmony for the rest of eternity Susano, we all pray for you." Rama said gently.

"Susano…I'm burning up right now…I really wish you were still here…I'm going to really feel like something is missing at the diner, we both loved the scrambled eggs and pancakes with a hint of salt and a 3 cream and 3 sugars coffee…And I never got to pay you back for that meal you bought me…Sleep tight Susano." Sol smiled.

"May you live a wonderful afterlife, your name will be sung in the Halls of Valhalla." Odin said respectfully.

"There are many fish in the sea, but we have lost a very special and unique one today…One that cannot be replaced." Poseidon smiled.

Myra walked up to the coffin, she gently swept her tear-wet bangs out of her eyes. "In peace may you leave the shore...In love may you find the next. Safe passage on your travels...Until our final journey to the ground. May We Meet Again..."

The gods and goddesses stood in a crowd and watched as Athena and Freya lowered the coffin into the hole, everyone grabbed a flower and threw it into the hole.

Amaterasu held her rose tightly, she watched as Jing Wei threw her rose in, she looked up and smiled.

"Go on Ama…"

Amaterasu smiled, she watched her rose slowly fall on top of the other flowers, Bellona and Nemesis shoveled dirt into the hole until it was covered, the bouquet was placed on top, Terra summoned a stone as well, as Sol used her finger to write out:

"Here Lies Susano, God of Summer Storms, a friend, and a brother. Rest In Peace."

She wrote the words in stone, everyone stepped back.

Amaterasu turned to the crowd.

"Thank you all for this…It means a lot. And now…We tenderly treasure the past, all those memories will always last. Happy times, silently kept, no need for further words, for we will never forget." Amaterasu smiled.

The crowd clapped loudly, some whistles were heard. One by one they all left, and went into the palace, as the sun fell, and the moon rose...

* * *

 **That same night...**

Amaterasu looked up at the starry sky from her balcony.

"I know you're up there Susano…If you can hear me…I miss you already…" Amaterasu muttered to herself.

"Rest in peace and happiness brother…I love you."

* * *

 **The Japanese Pantheon…**

A purple fog came from the ground, out came Hades.

"Hmph. There you are." His hand started to glow purple.

Anubis's eyes widened. "NO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"Using the bond, goodbye Anubis."

"NOOOOO-" Anubis's voice trailed off as his soul disappeared, he was now fully dead.

Thanatos got up slowly. "Ugh…What happened…AH! Hades?!"

"Looks like you died…But I used the bond, stay alive. By the way, you look like shit." Hades scoffed.

Thanatos looked down at himself. "Whatever…Thank you for reincarnating me…Boss. I found out what happened to Susano."

"What?"

"He betrayed us. But relax, I made him pay the price." Thanatos laughed.

"Good…Good…Let's head back to the Greek Pantheon, get you fixed up, maybe even an upgrade. You will be our main asset during the final stretch of this war; we will tear down the New Order." Hades laughed maniacally.

Thanatos smirked. He looked down at his scythe.

" _That girl…I can't believe she lived…Who…Who killed me…Oh whatever, I'm alive now…and I plan to stay that way."_ Thanatos thought to himself.

Hades went to the underworld, and Thanatos took to the skies towards the Greek Pantheon.

* * *

 **Alright! There it is! The Gods and Goddesses of the New Order paid their respects to Susano. GG.**

 **R.I.P Anubis**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed, next chapter in 5-7 days. Until next time! See ya!**

 **P.S: It took me forever to come up with those funeral rhymes, although I'm proud of myself!**


	25. Chapter 25 - Fast Love

**Updated/Polished Chapter**

 **We reached 3000 views on the story! IN ONE WEEK! WHAAAT?! Not only on the whole story, but the support on Insanity: Part Two – Harmony, was freaking amazing! I've been getting PM's throughout the week complimenting on my "Great work".**

 **Yeah right. I don't think so, I still suck. No matter how the chapter was accepted, I know there are better people out there, and let's all be honest, you know too. I just like that people are enjoying the story.**

 **Enjoy this thing full of randomness, and a small reunion!**

* * *

 **The Norse Pantheon…**

Jing Wei leaned against the wall with her leg up and her arms crossed as she waited outside for Amaterasu.

"….Huh?" Jing Wei broke her own silence as she looked up into the sky; she saw a figure, hurdling towards the palace at a breakneck speed.

"W-What the hell is that?" She perked up and squinted as the figure came closer. Just then, Amaterasu walked out with her bags.

"Here are your bags Jing…Wei? Hey what's wrong?" Amaterasu frowned.

"Um…What's that up there?" Jing Wei pointed at the object that was getting far too close.

"I…I think…It's a jet! IT'S A JET!" Amaterasu squealed.

"W-What?! I have to check it out! Wait here!" Jing Wei pushed Amaterasu back gently; she took the runner starter position and looked back at her.

"….W-What? What do you want?" Amaterasu stepped back.

"Do that thing that they did in the Bee Movie, where you help me start up my wings." Jing Wei giggled.

Amaterasu groaned as she touched Jing Wei's feathered wings, they were soft and fluffy, yet she could feel the muscle and strength within them.

"HAH!" Amaterasu grunted as she forcefully pushed down on the wings, making them spike back up and start flapping at a blinding speed.

"Thanks." Jing Wei grinned, she narrowed her eyes as she took off at Mach 15. A loud boom went off and Amaterasu was knocked back so powerfully that she broke through the wall of the palace.

Jing Wei's hair flew behind her head, the powerful, yet beautiful and remarkable ring of air expanding behind her as she cut through the air.

"HA! What the hell is a Sonic Rainboom?! Rainbow Dash is still slow." Jing Wei giggled.

The Goddess came close to the jet as she realized it was some sort of hypersonic aircraft. Jing Wei flew past the aircraft as she did a U-Turn to come up next to it.

She tapped on the window of the Jet.

"Hey! Who are you?! If you don't answer me, I'm going to shoot this thing down!" Jing Wei yelled.

Suddenly, the window burst open, and the pilot ejected out of the plane, Jing Wei couldn't see who it was, all she knew was that the plane was unmanned, and was heading straight towards the palace.

"NO!" Jing Wei blasted ahead of the jet as it hurdled towards the palace.

Amaterasu looked up to the skies, along with Poseidon and Rama.

"Oh my…It's going to crash!" Amaterasu cried.

"Everyone inside! Let's go!" Poseidon shouted.

Jing Wei was a few feet ahead of the jet as it came even closer to the Norse Palace.

"Time to do some superman type shit." Jing Wei sighed.

She grabbed the nose of the jet and began to try to stop its trajectory. The jet's momentum pushed her back. She started to flap her wings even faster, and slowly brought the jet to a slow.

"HNNGH! HAAAAH! NOO! GNHHHAH!" Jing Wei yelled, she screamed and yelled to bring out every single ounce of strength in her body.

Amaterasu looked out the window. "What is she doing?!"

"AAAAAHHHH! STOP ALREADY! COME ON! GAHH!" Jing Wei pushed harder, her entire body against the nose of the jet, steadily, she moved her legs behind her and was using only her arms and chest to stop the jet, which was uncomfortable for her breasts.

White air rings began to circle around Jing Wei, her irises were a bright teal.

"Come on!" The plane was mere meters away from the palace, Jing Wei pushed as hard as she could, her veins showed through her skin, her throat and wrist arteries strained, all muscles being used, they felt like they were going to explode.

"TAKE COVER!" Odin yelled.

By now, some of the gods wanted to see what all the fuss was, but now they wished they had stayed away.

"What's going on?!" Artemis shouted.

"Oh you know nothing, just another 9/11." Bellona said.

"What's 9/11?" Artemis asked.

Bellona let out a small whimper. "Shit…That didn't happen yet…J-Just forget what I said alright?" The War Goddess blushed and rubbed her arm.

Jing Wei brought the plane to a slow stop, her back was against the wall of the palace, and the jet rested in front of her, turned off and out of fuel.

"Oh my gods! What happened Jing Wei?!" Amaterasu cried as she jumped onto the jet and tried to get her out from the predicament.

"I….I am the most exhausted person in the world…" Jing Wei's head hung low.

Amaterasu pulled out her out and helped her stand.

"Wow, nice job Jing Wei! You stopped a jet from hitting our palace, you deserve a metal." Bellona laughed.

"Yeah, nice one sport." Freya giggled.

Myra walked out of the palace and yelped.

"A jet! I haven't seen one these in so long!" She cheered.

"Myra, what is it? We gods don't usually intermingle with human technology, we don't know what they're up too most of the time." Artemis said sternly.

"Well…It's a jet, Jing Wei knows what it is, so does Amaterasu." Myra smiled.

"Yeah! I like mortals. They have awesome technology that we don't use that much." Jing Wei put her hands on her hips.

"Well...Because why would we need one of these things? They look hard to fly with." Freya frowned.

Amaterasu shook Jing Wei and looked her in the eyes. "Did you see who was flying this thing? I'm not sure if they tried to fly a jet into our base, but who was it?"

"I didn't see them too well, the windows were tinted, all I saw was a weird hat, barely any clothes, and the mask the pilots wear." Jing Wei mumbled, her head hurt, and being shaken didn't help.

"Hmm…I wonder who it was. Come on Jing Wei, you need some rest and maybe some yoga or something." Amaterasu smirked.

"Well…That would be pretty nice actually, I would love to just sit in the hot tub for a while…" Jing Wei got goosebumps from the thought of it.

"Let's go then!" Amaterasu was about to pull Jing Wei into the palace when out of nowhere, a voice yelled out:

"SORRY! OH MY GOSH I'M SO SORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!" The voice yelled.

Artemis recognized the voice immediately and looked up into the sky, she saw a tan woman, not a lot of clothes, light make up, no shoes either, the girl was using a parachute.

Artemis's eyes widened, she teared up and found her heartbeat racing. "….A-AWILIX! IT'S YOU!"

Awilix looked at Artemis and recognized her as well, even from her few meters in the air still.

Amaterasu turned around and gasped.

"Jing Wei! Help Awilix down! We have another reunion!" Amaterasu clapped, Jing Wei sighed, she rolled her shoulders back and did a few neck circles, bones cracked in each motion.

Jing Wei grabbed Awilix and took off at the speed of sound. She grabbed her katana and cut the parachute off of her.

"Jing Wei! It's so good to see you again!" Awilix cried.

Jing Wei smiled. "Same to you! Oh. And be careful the next time you fly a jet."

"I will! I...Ha..HA! JING Wei! H-How high up...are we?!"

"Pretty high."

"Hah...Ha...Oh my gosh! It's getting hard..To...Breathe! I...Caa...Ha..." Awilix's voice faded away as she passed out.

"Crap." Jing Wei stopped and hovered in mid-air. She took off back towards Odin's palace.

Artemis was red with rage, she was crying. "GAH! I'll kill that bird brain! Where is Awilix?! I'll shoot her straight through the head! Give me a shot! ANY SHOT!" Artemis held her bow tightly.

Amaterasu held her hands out in front of her. "Artemis! Calm down! Jing Wei is going to come back with her! Why wouldn't she?!" She cried.

"I DON'T KNOW! I just want to see her again…And she's making me wait!" Artemis held her head tightly.

Bellona and Freya narrowed their eyes.

"Artemis, you need to calm down, seriously." Bellona said sternly.

Artemis's eye flashed lavender. "Or what?!"

Freya rolled her hand into a fist. "Or we're gonna have to calm you down ourselves."

Artemis's eyes turned veiny, a lavender colored aura radiated off of her.

Artemis turned and fired around 15 shots in rapid succession, all of them in under 3 seconds.

Bellona and Freya's shields appeared in front of them as they blocked the arrows.

"Artemis! It doesn't have to be like this!" Bellona tucked her head behind her shield, her hand was behind her back, ash and fire began to surround it.

"Be quiet! Where is Awilix!?" Artemis yelled she fired more shots.

Freya's gauntlet began to glow, her blade summoned within it. "You're insane Artemis! Jing Wei is probably on her way back as we speak! We just don't want to be turned into pincushions!"

Amaterasu grabbed Artemis's shoulder.

"GET OFF!" Artemis elbowed Amaterasu and shot her right in the chest.

Bellona, Freya, and Myra went silent, their jaws dropped.

"A…Artemis? Y-You...S-Shot...Me…I Don't…Ugh…" Amaterasu held the arrow that was deep in her chest, she fell forward on her knees, she held herself up with her other hand, blood was dripping from the wound.

Myra ran to Amaterasu and comforted her, more importantly, trying to keep her conscious.

Artemis stayed silent, suddenly, her eyes returned to normal. "Huh?! Oh…NO! AMATERASU! I'M SO-DHAH!"

Bellona charged into Artemis with her shield and knocked her on the ground, the ash and fire formed into her sword right in her hand.

Artemis got up and guarded herself, Freya charged forward, Artemis ducked and gut punched the Valkyrie, making her gut out in pain. She then bashed her to the ground using her bow.

Before Artemis could kill Freya, Bellona rammed into her again. Artemis back flipped to recover, Bellona swung her sword horizontally, Artemis ducked below the huge swing and wrapped her arm around Bellona's neck, she grabbed her arm and looked her in the eyes.

She winked before smashing her head into The War Goddess, delivering a powerful head-butt.

Bellona staggered back, Artemis fired a hail of arrows over her, but Freya used her magic to stop them, she redirected them and sent them back at Artemis.

Her eyes widened as the magic arrows raced towards her, she dodged every single one luckily. Freya took to the skies with magic wings; she rained down justice on Artemis, who began to run away from the blasts of magic, the small magical explosions radiated heat behind her.

"Got you." Freya grinned as she hit Artemis with a direct hit.

"GAH! Hah…Ha…Geh…Hiyah!" Artemis recovered from the blast, Freya landed in front of her and went for a swing, Artemis side stepped the attack and bashed Freya in the face with her fist.

Artemis grabbed Freya by the neck from behind, she punched her spine making her fall on her back.

Freya groaned on the ground as Artemis aimed her bow at her.

She had her crazy-for-Awilix-eyes again.

"Say goodbye…DUAH!" Artemis was blasted by a beam of light from Amaterasu, who then she launched her mirror at her, full power, sending Artemis flying to the side about 7 feet.

Amaterasu spit out a small bit of blood. "Ha…Ha…Still…A shimmer left…"

Bellona got up and grabbed Artemis by the throat, she lifted her up into the air, Artemis held on to her strangler's soft, yet powerful hands as the pressure on her throat grew.

Bellona frowned, she smashed Artemis into a wall, cracking it. She raised her up against it, still by the throat, the friction burned Artemis' back.

"Gh..Guh-Ngh..Hgnh...Hngh…Uuh…" Artemis gagged, she tried to supply her lungs with oxygen, but Bellona wasn't letting that happen.

"You gonna calm down Artemis? Jing Wei is literally only a few miles away at the speed she flies at. I'm being serious." She said sternly.

Artemis nodded her head slowly, her face red, and veins popping out.

Bellona let go of Artemis's throat and dropped her on the ground, she fell abruptly on all fours as she gasped for air.

"GAAAAAAHHH! HAAAAH! Aaah….Hah…Aah…Ha..." Artemis could finally breathe.

She looked up, Bellona and Freya were helping Amaterasu, who was standing up straight and looking at Artemis with worried eyes.

Myra treated her wound along with Chang'e.

Artemis couldn't bear to look at Amaterasu.

" _I shot her…How can she still look at me with those eyes…I hurt her! Why is she like that….So…..Kind...I don't get it…"_ Artemis thought.

Suddenly, Jing Wei landed, she gently set down Awilix. She stood up and immediately looked confused and alert.

"What happened here? Amaterasu?! Are you alright!?" Jing Wei cried.

Amaterasu smiled warmly. "Yes…I'm fine. Just…A little…Incident." She mumbled. She glanced at Artemis, who was glaring at Jing Wei.

"Oh! Awilix is here! She passed out…" Jing Wei rubbed the back of her neck.

"WHAT?!" Artemis shouted, she looked over at Awilix.

Bellona and Freya stood alert and ready for another tantrum.

Artemis exhaled, she was silent as she walked right by Bellona and Freya, she glanced at Amaterasu and Chang'e, she even walked by Jing Wei, but her breathing got heavy as she did this, Jing Wei heard it.

Artemis exhaled and knelt next to Awilix, she lifted up her head and held her hand.

"It's really you…"

Artemis began to cry as she began to caress and cuddle with Awilix.

"Come on…Wake up Awilix…It's me…Artemis." She said gently.

Jing Wei smiled warmly and turned back to Amaterasu.

"So what happened?" Jing Wei walked up to Myra, Amaterasu, and Chang'e.

"Artemis got angry that you took Awilix away from her, it's been a long time since she has seen her, why did you do that?" Myra asked.

"Well…For one I wanted to take her on a ride, and I wanted to ask her some questions…About how she almost crashed a jet into the palace." Jing Wei said sternly.

"I guess that makes sense…In her rage, she shot me." Amaterasu picked up the arrow, the tip was stained with blood.

"Damn…Um…I-Is she mad at me?" Jing Wei said with a tone of worry.

"She might be to be honest with you…How dull." Amaterasu frowned.

Jing Wei sighed heavily.

Awilix slowly started to wake up, she groaned as she steadily opened up her eyes. "W-Where am I?"

Artemis gasped, she hugged Awilix. "You're awake! Awilix, it's me! Artemis!"

Awilix's eyes widened. "A-Artemis? Oh my gods! I don't believe it! It's been so long…" She held on to Artemis tightly.

Freya smiled, she had a smug smirk all over her face. She nudged Bellona. "Reminds me of you and Neith." She teased.

Bellona turned red as she stiffened up, but she breathed in and rolled her eyes, she smiled back at Freya.

"Heh…Her and I don't act like them…I mean…Sometimes…But not often."

"Suuure. I'm pretty goddamn sure I saw you guys cuddling when we were watching a movie in the cinema room." Freya laughed.

Bellona scoffed. "Whatever."

"Yeah and it was fucking Power Rangers! Who the hell cuddles while watching Power Rangers?!"

Bellona burst out laughing, so did Freya.

"Ha…Well that Yellow Ranger is something...I even got Neith jealous by saying that she was hot."

"I like what they did with her, a lesbian ranger. Plus the blue one has autism." Freya crossed her arms.

Bellona nodded her head as she and with Freya, joined to chat with Amaterasu and the others.

Artemis held Awilix in her arms. "I missed you so much…A little too much…Gah! I'm never so mushy…I like being like this with you in private…" Artemis blushed.

"Why? Are you like…Ashamed?" Awilix looked up at Artemis.

"NO! NO! Never…It's just that I have a reputation to keep. The tough hunter girl." Artemis pouted.

 **Neith talking with Sol and Ratatoskr.**

"You know…Artemis likes to pretend that she's tough, but I think she's just a little cutie on the inside!" Neith giggled.

Sol and Ratatoskr laughed loudly, Ratatoskr even threw up an entire acorn.

 **Nice Cut.**

"Yeah I guess…But I don't mind being like this with you anywhere." Awilix smiled, she gently grabbed the back of Artemis's head.

"I mean…I don't either…But…I don't know." Artemis' face got closer to Awilix's.

"Well…It's been too long since I've seen you…I love you." Awilix whispered.

Artemis didn't even get to say it back; she was wrapped up in a gentle kiss with Awilix.

Jing Wei gasped. "Guys! Look! It's adorable!" She whispered.

Bellona grinned. "I never see Artemis acting like that."

Freya and Chang'e nodded their heads in agreement.

Artemis set full focus on the feel of Awilix's gentle, soft lips, as she caressed them with her own, she kissed her back with passion and enthusiasm.

Awilix moaned and giggled as she pulled away. "Have you been practicing?"

"Maybe."

Awilix rolled her eyes, Artemis helped her up.

She led her to the other gods.

"So, some of you may know Awilix, some of you guys don't. So...This is Awilix! My...Girlfriend." Artemis flushed.

"I already know Awilix, how's it been?" Bellona hugged her.

"I've been great Bellona! It's good to see you again, I missed your pretty little face and stupid jokes." Awilix giggled, Bellona fumbled for words, but she let out a short sigh and chuckled instead, her cheeks were rosy with heat.

"Hi Awilix! Where have you been all these months?" Freya greeted Awilix.

"The Japanese Pantheon mostly, but now I'm here! I heard Odin has a bunch of cool stuff in his palace." Awilix laughed.

"He may be a pretty old guy, but he still knows how to party that's for sure." Freya smiled.

Awilix dove into Jing Wei, she dug her face into her shoulder.

Jing Wei laughed. "I missed ya too Awilix!"

"Hello there! It's nice to finally meet Artemis' significant other!" Chang'e said cheerfully.

Awilix smiled. "Nice to meet you too!"

She suddenly gasped. "Look! 3 moon goddesses! YES! Moon goddesses get the hot tub tonight!" Awilix cheered.

Jing Wei went stiff, she pretended as if she had just gotten shot right through the chest. She fell on her knees and rested her fist between her breasts, her other hand holding her up.

"No…Not...My…Hot…Tub…" Jing Wei fell on all fours, she breathed heavily. She then sprawled out on the floor, and rested her eyes.

Amaterasu giggled. "Oh come one Jing Wei get up! You can use it tomorrow!"

Bellona rolled her eyes and picked up Jing Wei and threw her over her shoulder. Jing Wei squirmed around, she slammed her fists on Bellona's back and kicked her legs around.

"NOO!" Jing Wei cried.

Freya, Amaterasu, and Myra followed after Bellona.

"Goodbye...Cruel…World…" Jing Wei said weakly as she went numb over Bellona's shoulder, and slumped all over her.

* * *

 **The Greek Pantheon…**

Ao Kuang shook Morrigans hand as she prepared to travel to the Celtic Pantheon.

"Have a good time over there Morrigan." Ao Kuang said.

"Thank you Ao Kuang, I appreciate your support, I have already said my goodbye's to everyone here, Hades, Nox, Chronos, and Thanatos will have to handle this place now." Morrigan put her hands on her hips.

"Yes…I am leaving tomorrow actually; Anubis recently got…Put down. So I need to help Ra defend the Egyptian Pantheon. Every day we are sending more and more supplies and soldiers over to every Pantheon, to reinforce them for whatever the New Order is planning, this war is going a little too quiet." Ao Kuang rubbed his chin.

Morrigan nodded her head. "Who do we have in the other Pantheons?"

"Agni and Kali in the Hindu Lands, Fafnir and Ares in the Roman Pantheon, Scylla and Kukulkan in the Mayan Pantheon, Ra and I in the Egyptian Pantheon, and you in the Celtic Pantheon, because it's small. Hades, Chronos, and Nox will defend the Greek Lands, Thanatos is a merc, he does what he wants, although he is now our main asset." Ao Kuang explained.

"How so?" Morrigan asked.

"Well…Hades and Chronos are down in the underworld doing something to him, who knows what." Ao Kuang sighed.

"Huh…Interesting…And hey! I'm not alone! I have a god-killing human by my side! That Commander..."Morrigan leaned in closer to Ao Kuang's ear.

"I absolutely love her curves...Her entire body is magnificent. She's pretty hot isn't she?" She winked, then giggled uncontrollably.

Ao Kuang smirked. "That girl has her looks, I'll say that much. But she's more than just a beauty, she's a fighter, a good one at the very least, and she's as tough as nails." Ao Kuang crossed his arms.

"And her skin is so soft…" Morrigan rubbed her own hands.

"How do you know? That's…weird."

"Both of us use the same moisturizing cream." Morrigan grinned.

"All the goddesses use that shit, seriously. I know the goddesses in the New Order do as well! So goddamn popular, kind of like that lip shit. Carmax right? That cream is just as popular as that!" Ao Kuang complained.

Morrigan finished applying her Carmax, she licked her lips and turned back to Ao Kuang.

The God grunted. "Alright, the Greek gods should keep in touch, take care." Ao Kuang extended out his hand.

Morrigan smiled and shook it. "You too Ao Kuang, good luck." Morrigan smiled. She got into the passenger seat.

Ao Kuang crossed his arms.

" _Not bad. Maybe I should try that cream…Nah. I feel gay already."_ Ao Kuang thought.

Astrid walked up next to him and put the last suitcase in the trunk.

"Whew…That's the rest of your bags Morrigan!" She shouted.

"Thank you dear! Let's go now! Do you have your bags in there as well?" Morrigan shouted out the window.

"I only have a backpack and a small suitcase; it's in the back seat." Astrid shouted back.

"How does such a beautiful woman like you have so little luggage?!" Morrigan exclaimed.

"I don't need a bunch of stuff..." Astrid rolled her eyes inside her helmet. "Alright, see ya Ao Kuang!" Astrid grunted as she tried to shut the trunk shut, but there was too much of Morrigans luggage.

Ao Kuang chuckled. "Need help?"

"Geh! Ngh! No no! I got it! GAH! HAH!" Astrid used all her strength to shut the trunk.

"ALMOST! GUH! Ha…Whew…There…" Astrid took off her helmet and whipped her hair back and forth in the gentle breeze, she wiped her brow and put the helmet back on.

"See you Ao Kuang! Stay safe!" Astrid shut her visor over her face and got into the driver's seat.

Ao Kuang walked up next to the car and looked at her. "Same to you Astrid, both of you, be careful."

"Buh Bye!" Morrigan waved, Ao Kuang banged the top of the car twice, he watched it drive down the road, and onto a highway leading to the forest.

"Hmph…Wonder what's happening to Thanatos." Ao Kuang narrowed his eyes as he got lost in his thoughts.

* * *

 **The Greek Underworld…**

Thanatos was chained up on a wall, he was calm, his situation looked a lot worse than it actually was.

Chronos held a book.

"Alright, keep going Hades." Chronos said.

Hades nodded his head, he commanded more lost souls, Thanatos glowed a dark and gloomy purple as he absorbed and reaped the souls using his mind.

"Gh…So much power…" Thanatos' head hung low.

"You know Chronos…Lost souls do come in useful for something." Hades smiled.

Chronos nodded his head in agreement.

"Thanatos, ignite your flame."

Thanatos closed his eyes. He then let out a small grunt, and his indigo colored flame aura ignited around him. The aura dispersed, and gathered into his powerful eye flame.

"Channel your energy into your weapons." Chronos raised up his scythe.

Thanatos stared at it, it suddenly began to glow, it created 2 other duplicates, all the scythe's were engulfed in darkness, the blades were ablaze with an indigo fire.

"Good. Try something else." Chronos smirked.

Thanatos suddenly made his scythe come out of Chronos's grip, the Scythe floated right in front of him, it fell right into his hand.

Nox walked into the room and smiled. "Aw…Ever since you were little…I've always dreamed of finally seeing my favorite son become a living weapon…" Nox wiped a tear.

"I'm so proud."

Thanatos grinned. "Thanks mom."

He began to glow, even his armor.

"Ha…Nh…" Thanatos barely struggled as he broke through his chains, he held his scythe tightly.

Nox smiled. "Let's go outside."

Thanatos, Chronos, and Hades followed Nox outside, they looked at the huge underworld, and river Styx.

"Try this." Nox extended out her hand, she fired a beam of darkness.

Thanatos grunted, he threw his scythe instead, it was faster, sharper, more deadly. He could throw his real scythe and control it to make it come back to him, stronger duplicates, scythe storms, more strength, more efficiency, more power.

Hades shook his head. "That armor looks small on you. Let's forge you something better."

Chronos nodded in agreement, he snapped his fingers as Thanatos began to glow blue.

"What are you…" Thanatos watched his armor change, a strong, sturdy chestplate made from shadow iron.

"Woah…I thought BlackSteel was the strongest material to make armor out of, with hardened steel sharpened with carbon for blades."

"Not this time Thanatos." Hades laughed.

"ShadowIron is special, and can only be forged using dark magic. It's much stronger than BlackSteel, but if the user doesn't have enough power...the ShadowIron can lose its dark energy, and fade away to nothing." Chronos explained.

"I see." Thanatos watched as more armor appeared on him.

A sturdy back plate, chainmail under the plates of armor, large, bulky, unbreakable shoulder pads, they were spiked. A full fore-arm bracer, fitted with gauntlets.

Chronos also gave him full leg protection, spiked shin guards, knee pads, chainmail, straps, leather under, brigandine under everything as well, his boots were armored.

"I feel…Like I can't be hurt. This armor…It's astounding."

The armor had cool designs all over, with a real pure silver lining and shined to reflect black light, the armor's black color was something to get lost in.

Chronos gave Thanatos a helmet, it fit his head perfectly, it had no removable visor, it was a full face helmet no excuses, that was not new for Thanatos. The helmet was also black, even the face, except the silver lining, to make a face, the eye sockets slanted, small holes in the mouth area for air.

Thanatos looked at himself, he spread his also armored wings, and became shrouded in darkness and enveloped by a faint, sinister indigo aura.

"I am Death. This time, I will not fail. Dying is no longer an obstacle. Irony is no longer my problem. I bring the end to life, including that of the New Order." Thanatos clenched his spiked gauntlet, he observed his duster knuckles.

Hades and Chronos approved. "Alright, let's go to the surface."

* * *

 **The Surface, Greek Pantheon…**

"I'll stay here a bit Hades, get some rest." Thanatos said.

"Do what you want. You're free." Hades grinned.

Thanatos walked down the stairs to his room in the mountain.

"The New Order is coming…I can feel it…But it will backfire…I'll make sure of it."

* * *

 **The Chinese Pantheon…**

Ne Zha revved up the engine of the new Nitro-Rocket Veyron he got ahold off, top speed of Mach 3.

Jing Wei stepped through the portal, behind her, Nemesis came through.

"This is going to be fun." Jing Wei giggled.

"It will. Man…I wish that Mercury was here…he's the only person that can truly rival my speed, and Rajin was pretty fast as well." Nemesis frowned sadly, both of her speedy rivals were dead.

"Yeah…Remember when we raced? All of us? Man…I came in last. Even at my top speed." Jing Wei chuckled, slightly embarrassed.

"It's hard to go as fast as we went, don't think we just boosted in front of you with no effort, hell no, it takes everything out of you." Nemesis grinned as she walked down the stairs.

Jing Wei smiled as she spotted Ne Zha staring at her through the window of his car.

She tapped the window, Ne Zha rolled it down.

"What's up Ne Zha? You ready?"

He smiled. "I am ready. Alright, the speed limit for you guys is…Mach 3? I think that's what it's called."

He made the engine roar.

Nemesis tapped her toes against the ground, she stood on one foot as she began to warm up, Jing Wei did the same.

People began to pour in at the sidelines. There was a race happening.

Nemesis stretched her legs, she did arm circles, squats, and lunges.

Jing Wei did one handed push-ups, she then stood up and cracked her neck.

"Wow…" Ne Zha mumbled.

Nemesis finished her last curl-up, she got back on her feet by preforming a kick-up.

The two goddess' bent their legs and got into the racer position. They placed their hands at either side in front of them, one leg bent, the other lifting up behind them.

Suddenly, Neith teleported right in front of the long road, she was looking quite…Sexy, she was also holding a sign.

"Start your engines!" Neith cheered.

"Whew...Okay. Let's do this. What's my competition." Ne Zha looked around.

Apollo was in a racer outfit, he was in a car, his engine was smooth but powerful. He looked at Ne Zha through their windows, Fast and Furious style.

Athena was also in a car, her hybrid engine had 2,300 miles per hour written all over it. Ratatoskr laughed inside of his car as well, his exhaust pipe spit out blue tinted smoke.

Neith giggled, suddenly, Guan Yu, Xing Tian, and every god from the Norse Pantheon, except for Apollo, Athena, and Ratatoskr was sitting in the audience, in the bleachers.

Jing Wei looked up and saw herself on a large screen, she did a funny face. Freya flew overhead holding a camera.

Odin laughed. "Thank you for letting us use the branches of Yggdrasil for camera stands, this race will look amazing on the big screen."

"Don't mention it! Now let's get this party started!" Ratatoskr cheered.

Neith bit her lip and then winked, she held a checkered flag.

The screen passed through racer profiles, a picture of the racer, and basic info.

* * *

Name: Apollo

Age: 25

Rank: Champion

Vehicle: McLaren F1

Motto: I race to win.

* * *

Name: Ratatoskr

Age: 15

Rank: Veteran Racer

Vehicle: Noble M600

Motto: You'll be eating more than just my dust!

* * *

Name: Athena

Age: 25

Rank: Veteran Racer

Vehicle: Zenvo ST1

Motto: Take it easy, you'll lose anyway.

* * *

Name: Jing Wei

Age: 17

Rank: Rookie

Vehicle: None

Motto: Let's do this!

* * *

Name: Ne Zha

Age: 17

Rank: Rookie

Vehicle: Nitro Bugatti Veyron

Motto: None

* * *

Name: Nemesis

Age: 25

Rank: Novice

Vehicle: None

Motto: I'm not blind, I can clearly see I got first place.

* * *

Neith wiggled her breasts and showed off her spotless legs. She strutted and posed for the camera, showing off her beautiful smile.

"Start your engines!" She laughed.

Engine's roared and buzzed. Jing Wei's wings turned into a blur, Nemesis activated her visor.

Ne Zha gripped the steering wheel, his hands were dangerously sweaty, he looked at Jing Wei next to him, who was crouched over, ready to take off at supersonic speeds. She smiled at the road ahead.

Ne Zha swallowed hard, heartbeat pumping, adrenaline rushing, eye's flashing.

Neith snapped her fingers, her bow appeared in her hands.

"Ready…" She armed her bow.

Athena grinned as she held her steering wheel. Apollo switched gears; he inspected the track and checked his speedometers.

" _Is there drifts? Hazards? This is a supersonic race! Nemesis and Jing Wei could smoke us if they wanted to! Huh…This is gonna be insane."_ Ne Zha said in his head, his foot hovered over the gas pedal, hand ready to go into full throttle.

Neith aimed her bow at the sky. "Set…"

Ratatoskr was silent for the first time ever, he narrowed his eyes. Jing Wei and Nemesis changed stances, their rear ends in the air now, ready to go off. Ne Zha swallowed hard, his lips shivered, and his eyes got watery.

"H-Here we go…"

Neith fired the bow in the air, everyone's hearts stopped. The white arrow flew into the air it kept going up, until suddenly, it exploded, a large white explosion of weaves spelled out "GO!" in the sky.

"GO!" Neith waved the flag around frantically, the cars kicked up dust as their wheels spun around; They took off neck and neck, going from 0 to 60 in about half a second. Jing Wei and Nemesis lined up with them.

The audience watched the screen.

Ne Zha couldn't believe his eyes, so far it was a straight road, but he saw dark tunnel coming up. His speedometer read 340 miles per hour.

"Holy crap!" Ne Zha clutched his steering wheel tightly, staying in control.

"Jing Wei!" Nemesis yelled, her legs a blur as she ran.

"What?!" Jing Wei looked over her shoulder.

"We need to suppress ourselves! We can't go all out! Remember, Mach 3 is our limit!"

"Then why are we even in this race?!" Jing Wei shouted.

"I don't know! We were bored remember?!"

"Oh yeaaah!"

Ne Zha's heart skipped a beat as he watched Athena's car pull ahead of him, Apollo and Nemesis were neck and neck, and Jing Wei and Ratatoskr were ahead of everyone.

The audience roared; a face cam of Athena showed her winking at the crowd, her dash cam showed the tunnel coming up fast.

The car's switched their head lights on, Jing Wei and Nemesis would have to use the light of the cars.

It was tight corridor, Apollo suddenly boosted ahead of Nemesis, 578 miles per hour.

Jing Wei picked up her speed, using the light from the headlights, she flew overhead.

"OHH YEAAH!" Jing Wei yelled, white rings surrounded her; she took off two times faster than the speed of sound.

The force of the air around her cracked Ne Zha and Ratatoskr's windshields.

"SHIT!" Ne Zha panicked, he stepped on it, barely ahead of Ratatoskr and right next to Athena.

She frowned. "Not enough space for the both of us!" She yelled, her car bashed into Ne Zha, forcing his vehicle towards a wall, the paint scraped off.

Nemesis breathed calmly through her nose, the cars cut her path.

"This is bat shit crazy."

She jumped on Ratatoskr's hood, then Athena's, then a huge leap to jump on Apollo's car, she looked into his dash cam.

"Thanks for the ride." Nemesis grinned, she jumped off the hood and blasted ahead of everyone, the dash cam showed a purple blue whizzing down the tunnel.

The audience roared and laughed at the view.

Apollo narrowed his eyes, he pulled back the throttle, the end of the tunnel neared, he sped up, but so did Athena.

Ratatoskr growled. "No time for scrubs."

He tipped Ne Zha's car, nearly spinning him out of control.

"See ya!" Ratatoskr cheered, he boosted ahead of The Young Prince.

The camera showed Jing Wei boost out the tunnel, Nemesis not too far behind, then Apollo and Athena tied up, then Ratatoskr, and lastly; Ne Zha came out.

The Chinese audience frowned, but the camera focused in on Jing Wei.

"Holy hell…" She saw a bunch of turns and curves that went down a mountain.

Nemesis came up next to her, she blasted ahead and cleared the turns and ran downhill, increasing her speed even more.

Jing Wei grit her teeth in anger, she flew around the tight turns and blasted into the skies.

"Dive Jing Wei! DIVE!" The audience chanted.

Jing Wei hovered in the air, she closed her eyes and waited a few moments, she opened them back up again and dived down the mountain.

Her Determination Aura blared up around her, it looked like a sparkling, turquoise streak flying close to the ground.

The ring of air she created was felt by the other racers, it made their cars shake and rattle, even Apollo's engine stalled for a split second.

Jing Wei tailed behind Nemesis.

"SHIT! RAMP!" Nemesis yelled.

She leaped over the ramp, it had a large drop between it. Jing Wei rolled her eyes and flew right over the gap. She passed Nemesis and turned left.

Apollo raced down the mountains, he drifted past the tight turns, Athena not far behind.

Ratatoskr and Ne Zha tailed them, neck and neck.

The Prince pulled ahead of Ratatoskr, this pissed him off.

"NO!"

he crashed into Ne Zha, making him lost control.

Everything was in slow motion; the car was doing turns on the road. Ne Zha spun and forcefully turned the steering wheel, and before he knew it, the car was straightened back out, he took off at Mach 1.

He passed Ratatoskr again and came up next to Athena.

"Sorry kid, nothing personal." Athena rammed into Ne Zha, but he knew better, and rammed her back. He looked at his speedometer; it read 839 miles per hour.

"So this is what it feels to move faster than sound."

Apollo clenched the steering wheel; he spotted Nemesis running behind Jing Wei.

"Mach 2 it is." Apollo pushed a green button next to him, a nitro cell came out, and it was dropped into the fuel tank. Suddenly, the car's exhaust pipe glowed green.

Apollo braced himself.

"Here we go."

Apollo took off, leaving Athena in dust. He nearly ran over Nemesis and almost knocked Jing Wei out of the air with his air ring.

"WOAH!" Jing Wei lost focus, Nemesis pulled up next to her.

"Apollo takes the lead at over 1,522 miles per hour!" Odin yelled into the microphone, the audience awed at the camera view.

Athena and Ne Zha came up behind Nemesis. Ratatoskr turned the corner and was beginning to catch up.

"Drifts!" Apollo launched the steering wheel left, his wheels turned, so did the car, Apollo pulled off a full speed drift, he took off a bit faster, it was straight race track, but the next part of the race was an uphill battle, literally.

Nemesis ran around the corner and tailed behind Apollo, Jing Wei flew overhead.

Athena pulled back her throttle, she pressed a red button, and blasted ahead of Ne Zha.

"Ha…I'm starting to get the feel of this!" He grinned.

Ne Zha leaned forward, he thrusted farther ahead of Ratatoskr. He came up next to Athena and stared at her through the window. He grinned before boosting ahead of her.

"What the...Hmph!" Athena grunted, Ratatoskr drifted around the corner and was gaining on her.

The audience stayed silent, they looked on the big screen as the camera's tracked the racers.

Odin grabbed the mic again.

"We have Apollo leading the pack, but Nemesis is gaining on him, with Jing Wei not letting go of her steady pace, Athena and Ratatoskr straggling behind, but things might change in this next part! All racer's moving roughly at around 1800 miles per hour!" He narrated, he heard anxious mumbling from the crowd.

Apollo wasn't blinking at all, he kept his eyes on the road, there were a few turns coming up, but he looked up into the sky, over the horizon, a huge ramp, going up into the sky, like a huge skyscraper.

Nemesis's legs were moving steady and at a blinding speed, her boots lightly tapping the ground, every step she took was less than a millisecond.

Jing Wei looked behind her, Athena and Ratatoskr were neck and neck, gaining on her, she looked ahead, Nemesis and Apollo acing the turns, they went downhill, through a tunnel, and came out on a road over the sea, they hung a right, then left, and finally a light right turn onto the longest straight track in the entire race, the killer ramp ahead.

Rama grabbed the mic, his voice filled with enthusiasm.

"This ramp is no joke, the contestants must stay calm and maintain their focus as they make their way up this extremely high ramp, at some point; the racers will be driving at a 90 degree angle, straight up into the sky!"

The audience let out a large gasp.

"Being launched into the air, the racers must control their vehicles and directions while airborne to land on the downhill ramp, gaining insane speed! Helping the assist into the final Mach 3 stretch of the race!" Rama shouted.

The audience bellowed, the camera showing the ramp, it started off easy, but got more and more inclined, until it went straight up into the sky.

Apollo stepped on it, full throttle. Nemesis clenched her fists, and picked up her pace.

Jing Wei drilled through the air, her arms out in front of her, she blasted off, leaving streaks of white air pressure behind her.

Ne Zha gained on The Goddess.

"Okay…Stay calm. Come on!" He opened a box next to him, right behind his throttle; a nitro cell lay there.

"Time to switch gears…Mach 3…Here we come." Ne Zha exhaled; Ratatoskr and Athena came up on either side of him.

Apollo's eyes widened.

"HERE WE GO!" He shouted.

Apollo slammed down on his nitro, the car spit out green exhaust, then boosted up the ramp.

Nemesis visor flashed, she summoned her weights around her, they spun around her, faster and faster. They were a blur, suddenly; they turned into white lights that revolved around her.

"Justice may be blind…But it is swift."

The camera caught that audio, the crows jumped up off their seats and cheered.

Nemesis glowed lavender, she took off at Mach 3 up the ramp, she was running uphill unaffected, it was an astonishing sight on the big screen.

Jing Wei smiled. She swiftly flew up the ramp, right alongside it. But the air pushed down on her, slowing her down a bit.

Ne Zha grit his teeth.

"WOO!"

His car blasted out heat, his engine roared and fired up with strength and power. Ne Zha raced up the ramp.

Athena and Ratatoskr followed close behind, not crashing into other racers would choose between life and death.

Apollo was driving straight up, he felt like he was in a rocket ship, facing up. He held his breath as his car was moving fast enough to scale the ramp.

 **Slow Motion.**

Nemesis ran alongside Apollo, she flashed a peace sign and smiled, she boosted ahead of him and jumped up into the sky, everything was peaceful. It felt like skydiving.

She could see the entire Chinese Pantheon and the oceans, Apollo's car took off into the sky, he himself was inside screaming his lungs off.

Nemesis felt herself beginning to fall. She straightened herself out as the steep slope got closer. She activated her shields as she pummeled down the ramp.

"Come on!"

Her shield bubble had cracks in it, finally; she found an opening.

"There!"

Nemesis front flipped and dug her heel into the concrete, it made a small hole. She boosted forward, at well over three times the speed of sound.

 **Back to Real Time.**

Ne Zha, Athena, and Ratatoskr passed Jing Wei up on the ramp, the three vehicles boosted into the sky.

Ratatoskr couldn't handle it, the car lost control in the air, Ne Zha and Athena landed on the slope and took off at Mach 3 as well.

Ratatoskr screamed as his car spun around, it was about to hit the slope and probably explode, he was right.

He quickly jumped out the window and landed on his branch of Yggdrasil. He panted heavily, nearly passing out.

He grabbed the camera and aimed it at his car, it collided with the 90 degree downhill slope, the car shattered and exploded, scrap flying everywhere.

The audience gasped. Odin grabbed the mic.

"It looks like Ratatoskr is out of this race folks. He made it out alive though, it's all that matters, maybe next time."

Athena looked at her rear view mirrors, she saw the explosion, and gasped.

"I feel his energy. He's okay..." She mumbled, her speedometer read 2,326 miles per hour and rising

Athena opened her tiny box and slammed down on nitro, she boosted past Ne Zha, and barely passed Jing Wei, she was neck and neck with Nemesis.

Odin grabbed the mic once again.

"This is the final stretch, going at over 2,700 miles per hour, the racers will go drive straight through a large circular tunnel, the racers can ride on the walls and even upside down! The contestants will exit this crazy tunnel and go into the last 200 miles, using all nitro's and rocket powers." Odin announced.

The audience didn't react, the big screen was too encapsulating.

Apollo gripped his steering wheel as tight as he could, making sure he won't lose control, the ramp started to straighten out, until finally, he was on flat road, he could see the gaping circular tunnel up ahead, waiting to engulf him.

Nemesis and Athena tailed him, Jing Wei tied up with Ne Zha mere meters away, this race was closer than ever.

They passed speaker phones that yelled out: "FINAL STRETCH!"

All the racers boosted into the tunnel. It was actually circular, all racers were at some sort of angle, Jing Wei flew right in the center of the circle.

Nemesis couldn't afford to break her legs by having to wall run at this speed, she stayed at the bottom-middle of the circle, but the gods in cars weren't afraid to try evasive maneuvers.

Apollo laughed inside of his car as he circled the tunnel, he kept moving forward while twisting along the walls of the tunnel.

Athena and Ne Zha were on opposite sides, driving on the walls.

Jing Wei narrowed her eyes and grinned. She took off, Apollo circled her while she flew in the center of the tunnel.

The Goddess laughed, she shouted throughout the tunnel, everyone heard it.

"Everybody's Super Sonic Racing!"

Nemesis heard Jing Wei's voice, even though going faster than sound itself, the sound waves bounced around the tunnel, hitting their ears.

She grinned as she sped up, but she had to avoid getting hit by Apollo.

"Hoorah!" Nemesis laughed.

Athena tailed behind Nemesis and giggled. "I still have a nitro left! I won't lose!" She honked her horn.

Apollo checked his rear view mirrors and laughed.

"Yeah whatever helps you sleep at night sis!"

Ne Zha smiled as he raced parallel to Athena, Jing Wei still ahead.

Apollo saw the end of the tunnel, his heartbeat raced.

"LET'S DO THIS!" He shouted, he slammed down on his fully powered nitro cell, blasting ahead of everyone.

Nemesis grunted. "Not so fast."

She snapped her fingers; once again her weights appeared in front of her, they spun around her until she took off as a purple blur.

Jing Wei narrowed her eyes, a horizontal gust of wind appeared at her legs, it pushed her forward, the loudest sonic boom went off, air pressure breaking around her.

Jing Wei cut through the air like a hot knife through butter, she was tied up with Nemesis and Apollo.

Athena went full throttle, she activated her nitro and blasted ahead of Ne Zha, tailing the trio of gods.

Ne Zha looked at the orange button on his steering wheel, he sighed.

"Rockets…I'm down."

Ne Zha pressed the button, suddenly, the back of his car opened up, and a huge rocket booster came out, and it was heating up with a blue light on the inside.

Ne Zha held on tight to the steering wheel, he braced himself.

"SUPERSONIC RACING!"

Ne Zha took off at an unstoppable speed, He lasered past the other gods and raced towards the finish line, it was already in sight.

The audience looked down the road, the racers close to each other, all racing down the track, closer and closer to the finish line.

Jing Wei yelled out, her wings flapped so fast that they couldn't be seen, same thing with Nemesis's legs.

Apollo grunted, Jing Wei pulled ahead of him, so did Nemesis.

"Damn it!" Apollo made sure Athena stayed behind him.

Jing Wei and Nemesis looked at each other in the eye, Ne Zha still ahead.

The Winged Goddess frowned, she suddenly blasted ahead of Nemesis, who picked up her speed.

The finish line was close, mere miles.

30 miles, Jing Wei and Nemesis caught up with Ne Zha.

25 miles, Apollo and Athena neck and neck, Apollo barely ahead.

20 miles, Jing Wei boosted ahead of Nemesis, her orbs disappeared, but she maintained her speed.

15 miles, Ne Zha and Jing Wei neck and neck.

10 miles, Nemesis tailed Jing Wei, but the line was coming up too fast, it was over.

5 miles, Jing Wei was along Ne Zha, who wasn't holding back, still at full speed.

2 miles, a few seconds left.

0 miles, Jing Wei and Ne Zha cross the finish line at the same time, Nemesis a mere 1.2 seconds behind them, Apollo 2.4 seconds behind Nemesis, Athena 900 milliseconds before Apollo.

The audience cheered.

Odin laughed into the mic. "It seems like a tie! We consult the slow motion camera to see who came out ahead."

The audience went quiet, Athena, Apollo, and Ne Zha stepped out of their cars, they were shaking, but still felt amazing about what they just did, Nemesis straightened out her back, Jing Wei clenched her fists as she looked at the slow motion camera.

The camera showed Jing Wei and Ne Zha cross the finish line, basically at the same time.

"Focus." Odin said.

Jing Wei had her fist out as it crossed the finish line, but the tip of the Ne Zha's car still rivaled it.

"Focus." Odin said again.

Jing Wei's knuckle duster crossed the line, by fractions of a centimeter, the front bumper of Ne Zha's car popped out during the race, rivaling it yet again.

"Focus." Odin repeated.

Finally, it was decided. Ne Zha's tire was past the line, the tip of his car rivaling Jing Wei's hand, the front bumper's sharp edge was basically molecules ahead of Jing Wei.

The audience cheered, Ne Zha's eyes widened as he fell on his knees and cried tears of happiness.

Odin yelled into the mic:

"Athena! Coming in at 5th place! Apollo! Coming in at 4th place! Nemesis! Coming in at 3rd place! Jing Wei! Coming in at 2nd place! And finally! Ne Zha! Coming in at 1st place!" Odin shouted.

The audience bellowed and cheered, the gods chanted Ne Zha's name.

Athena smiled and clapped her hands. "Nice work Ne Zha! I'm proud of your accomplishment."

He smiled back. "Thanks Athena."

Apollo walked up to Ne Zha and reached out his hand, he got up and shook it.

"Nice work rookie, you may have only won by a nose hair, but a win is a win, right?"

Ne Zha grinned and nodded his head, Apollo smiled and turned to talk to his sister.

Nemesis walked up to Apollo and crossed her arms, she smirked.

Ne Zha raised an eyebrow. "I don't get it Nem, why didn't you just speed ahead of Jing Wei and I? I know you could have won this."

Nemesis closed her eyes and smiled. "I could have…But I made someone a promise. Nice work Ne Zha, not bad for a first timer."

"Ha! You and Jing Wei didn't even have cars! It must be exhausting." Ne Zha laughed.

Nemesis rolled her eyes. "It was more fun than challenging, Jing Wei and I could travel at Mach 3 any day, and we're not even tired. We can move much faster."

Ne Zha's jaw dropped. "How fast?"

Nemesis raised an eyebrow and grinned. "The numbers are far too big to explain in miles per hour, just know it's much, much, MUCH more than Mach 3." She chuckled and walked toward the lemonade stand.

Ne Zha got back in his car and drove it off the race track.

He exited the car as all the humans we're heading home, gods were already on their way back to the Norse Pantheon. Suddenly, Ne Zha felt a gently hand on his shoulder.

Ne Zha turned to see Jing Wei standing there, smiling.

Ne Zha swallowed, hard.

"H-Hey Jing Wei! Nice work on the race! It was fun! R-Right?!" Ne Zha stuttered.

Jing Wei smiled warmly. "It was fun, and I should be the one saying nice work, you won! Heh…I'm still faster than you and your rocket…car thingy." Jing Wei giggled.

Ne Zha laughed and leaned on the hood of the car, the sun was setting over the Chinese Pantheon.

Jing Wei looked up at the sky. "Heh…The sunset is so pretty…"

Ne Zha suddenly felt calm around Jing Wei, more comfortable. "Wanna watch the stars?"

Jing Wei smirked smugly. "Ne Zha…We're too old to star gaze…"

Ne Zha grabbed her hand, he took her gloves off to get real personal. "No we're not."

Jing Wei reddened. "Ne Zha…I never knew you were so...you know."

"Just relax, I'm not gonna do anything, just wanna star gaze."

Ne Zha and Jing Wei laid down on top of the car's hood, looking up at the starry sky, the barren race track, and beautiful scenery.

Jing Wei slowly inched her hand closer to Ne Zha's, he knew what was going on, he quickly grabbed her hand and held it tight, her smooth skin calmed him down even more, he felt sleepy instead of feeling romantic.

Jing Wei sighed. "Congratulations on your win Ne Zha. I got my silver trophy, and Nemesis got a bronze one, did you get your golden one?"

Ne Zha sat up on the hood of the car. "What?! NO! I want my trophy!" He cried.

Jing Wei laughed as she got off the car and reached under the bleachers.

"Here, I got it." She raised up the golden tire, the trophy was magnificent.

She gave it to Ne Zha, who held it tight, admiring it's beauty.

"Haha! You were about to cry! Crybaby." Jing Wei teased.

Ne Zha frowned. "You're a crybaby!"

"Am not."

"Are too."

"AM NOT!"

"ARE TOO!"

Jing Wei tackled Ne Zha off the hood of the car, the trophy fell on the floor next to them, Jing Wei ended up on top of Ne Zha, they were on the ground.

She stared at him, who stared right back.

"Um…Nemesis told me that she didn't win the race because she made a promise to someone…Is that someone…You?" Ne Zha asked.

Jing Wei stayed silent for a bit, before exhaling. "Yeah…I wanted to have another moment with you Ne Zha…I kinda miss you a little…Plus…I-I…" Jing Wei was stuttering too much, her face was red.

Ne Zha smiled. "Heh, relax. I like you too." Ne Zha grinned.

"Oh shut up." Jing Wei got off of Ne Zha and crossed her arms on the ground.

Ne Zha sat up next to her and grabbed her arm. "Don't be like that…"

Jing Wei pouted. "Make me not be like this." She grinned, the two gods stared at each other intently.

Ne Zha inhaled. "Fine."

Ne Zha leaned in and kissed Jing Wei gently on the lips, he backed out after a few seconds.

Jing Wei laughed. "That's all you got?"

Ne Zha's eyes widened. "What did you just say?"

Without warning, Jing Wei leaped on Ne Zha and began to kiss him passionately, their lips intertwined with each other perfectly, both of the gods contributing.

Because they were a bit younger, and just because of lack of experience, the kiss wasn't very professional, a little makeshift, no tongue, just lip.

But to them, it didn't matter, it felt amazing either way.

Ne Zha felt Jing Wei's curves, her perfect hips, her delicate, thin waist, and her firm ass, it turned him on, he felt her breasts against his chest, and they were…Pointy.

" _Maybe she's cold."_ Ne Zha thought.

Jing Wei backed off the kiss and fixed her hair. Ne Zha looked up at her.

"That was awesome."

Jing Wei smiled. "I owe it to Nemesis, you can take your trophy by the way." She grinned.

The two Gods stood next to each other, the moon directly above them.

Jing Wei looked down and rubbed the back of her neck.

"Well…that was…interesting. But I gotta get going Ne Zha…Sorry."

"Aww…C-Can't you stay a little longer?" Ne Zha asked.

"I have to get back to the Norse Pantheon. Tomorrow I use the hot tub with Amaterasu and I depart with her to the Japanese Pantheon…We're getting ready for the counterattack." Jing Wei responded.

Ne Zha nodded his head sadly. "Alright…See you later then…"

Jing Wei felt pity, she smiled warmly, making Ne Zha feel fuzzy, she lifted up his chin and gave him one last kiss.

Ne Zha felt ecstatic; Jing Wei's lips were so soft and they were the most magnificent thing that has ever happened to him. He felt like he could kiss her for years on end.

"I'll see you soon Ne Zha, I promise…Oh and…I love you." Jing Wei murmured.

Ne Zha's eyes widened. "Um…Yeah! Yeah for sure…Heh…See you around then…I…I love you too."

Jing Wei shook her head and smiled, she flew up into the sky and hovered above Ne Zha, she waved goodbye before taking off with a sonic boom.

Ne Zha's hair blew in the wind from the boom. He shielded his eyes as he got into his car.

"She loves me…and I said it back..."

Ne Zha looked at his own privates, he was the hardest he's ever been.

"She's so pretty...I love everything about her...Holy crap I'm crazy..." Ne Zha dug his face into his hands.

* * *

 **The Norse Pantheon…**

Artemis and Awilix controlled the moon together, but they were not only setting it up for the night, they were using it.

Artemis giggled. "They're so cute, I love young love."

Awilix laughed. "The moon can be so useful sometimes, I feel a little guilty though…Using it to spy."

Artemis patted her on the back. "Relax…Our moonlight really set the mood for them, it was great, I'm actually impressed at both of them."

Awilix nodded her head. "Well that was fun…I'm going to bed."

Artemis stopped her. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

Awilix smiled, she shared a warm kiss with Artemis, moonlight shining down on them, the starry sky above, the New Order was completely gathered, and the rally was complete, on to phase two.

* * *

 **Sorry, for the long wait you guys. Hope you guys enjoyed, this entire chapter was just a big reference, and some time off from all the fighting and tragedy, lighten up the mood a bit and get the story back on the road.**

 **Alright, final five chapters of the story are upon us! See you guys on the next one.**


	26. Chapter 26 - The Uprising Pt1 - Deicide

**Updated/Polished Chapter**

 **What's up! So before I get to the main stuff, I got some cool questions to answer from some curious readers!**

 ** _Pristine Dahlia via PM Asks:_ "How fast IS Jing Wei? And what about Nemesis? It seems like they are extremely quick…"**

 ** _Answer:_ Nemesis' speed is unmeasureable. Faster than sound, light, space, time, dark energy, and reality itself. She can traverse dimensions and universes, and can create tears and dimensional rifts in the space-time continuum. Jing Wei: Mach 300,000. A little less than half the speed of light.**

 ** _Guest #1 Via Review Asks:_ Is Anubis dead? His Stargazer skin was a suit?**

 ** _Answer_ : Yeah it was a suit. Yes he's dead.**

 ** _Guest #2 Via Review Asks:_ Is Myra's color being Blue and Astrid's color being Red mean something?**

 ** _Answer_ : Yep. The two colors look cool against each other, and it looks like a good reference to so many things, Red VS Blue in Halo, or in TF2, or in LOL, or in DOTA!**

 ** _DiamondHeart Via PM Asks:_ I've watched a lot of bad movies before, that race in chapter 25…was it a reference to the race in Spy Kids 3: Game Over? By the way, your chapter was better than the movie.**

 ** _Answer_ : You and I both get the references, yes it is a reference to that movie! The ramp and the circular tunnel mostly, yes that movie wasn't very good, and thank you for the compliment.**

 **Ima try and sum up this story in 30 chapters, which means, get ready for some long reads. Hope ya enjoy the first, of the last five chapters of this story!**

* * *

 **The Norse Pantheon…**

Odin nodded in agreement; he leaned back in his chair and took a deep breath, he sat at the end of a large table.

"Okay. We're doing this." He sighed.

Hou Yi narrowed his eyes. "It's now or never, the Norse Army is over four million men, we have the assistance of Chinese and Egyptian soldiers as well."

"Yes, have you notified the people in the Chinese and Japanese Pantheons?" Freya crossed her arms.

Odin nodded his head.

"We outnumber them, it is our chance to strike back." Rama said sternly.

"Totally, now is the hour." Bellona agreed.

Odin stood up from his chair. "Gather all the gods and goddesses in this palace, we are going to make groups, we begin attacking tomorrow."

"On it." Bellona responded.

She walked out of the conference room and headed towards Odin's office, she opened the door to use the intercom to announce that all the should gods gather in the main hall, but she was met by an unexpected surprise.

"Huh?!" Bellona gasped.

Right in front of her, sitting in Odin's chair, legs crossed, smoking a cigarette, sat Virgil. She grinned as their eyes met.

"Why hello Bellona! It has been a while, has it not?" She said cheerfully.

Bellona exhaled. "What are you doing here? I thought we would never see you again."

"Well…I did say our paths might cross again, and they did! Are you not happy darling?" Virgil asked.

"W-Well…I can't say it's not good to see you again. But I just wasn't expecting this." Bellona responded.

Virgil released the smoke in her mouth; she put out the cigarette with one finger and threw it aside.

"Well…I listened into your conversation…and I want to help! It's been so boring lately…I even met that Indiana Jones guy, he's pretty nice. I went exploring with him, but he got trapped in a pit of rattlesnakes."

"Oh…That sucks. Wait, you said you wanted to help?" Bellona asked.

"Yeah I do, now go on and summon the gods to the main hall, I have an idea." Virgil smirked.

She stepped aside and watched as Bellona turned on the intercom.

"Attention, all gods and goddesses report to the Main Hall, I repeat, all gods and goddesses report to the Main Hall, thank you." Bellona said into the mic.

Virgil grinned, Bellona followed her out into the Main Hall, they stood side by side, Bellona still had questions.

Odin, Freya, Rama, and Hou Yi walked out of the conference room.

"What the-Virgil? What are you doing here?" Freya asked.

Odin's eyes widened, he summoned his spear. "Who are you! Identify yourself!"

Freya raised her hand out in front of Odin. "Its fine, she's and ally…I think."

Neith walked into the room, Sol and Terra behind her.

"Hey Bellona! AH! O-Oh….I-It's you…" Neith stammered as she stiffened up.

Virgil smiled warmly. "It's fine darling, I'm not here to rob or steal from anyone, I want to help."

Neith smiled, more gods began to walk into the main hall, everyone questioning who Virgil was, but they would soon cherish her.

Odin stood in front of Bellona and Virgil.

"We have called you here today for the Call of Duty, this war has gone on long enough. It is time we end the Chaos's tyranny, and take back the lands that we all once shared; we begin our long awaited counterattack tomorrow. Today, we make groups."

The gods of the New Order mumbled among themselves, but they all agreed.

Bellona stepped forward, Virgil alongside her.

"Alright…Here we go. We have chosen these teams based of those who will work well together, and maybe some…Personal reasons." Bellona announced.

Just then, Xing Tian, Ne Zha, and Guan Yu came out of the portal room.

Bellona grinned. "Just on time."

"TEAM ONE! Guan Yu, Ne Zha, Athena and Xing Tian, you guys will be leading the Chinese Army against the Roman Pantheon."

Athena nodded her head, she walked over to the Chinese gods, and she began to acquaint herself with her groupmates.

"Alright, stand aside you guys. Okay…TEAM TWO! Artemis, Odin, Amaterasu, and Awilix, you guys will be leading an attack with Norse troops against the Mayan Pantheon." Bellona announced.

Artemis and Awilix hugged, they were happy to be staying together for the fight. Odin and Amaterasu pulled the couple aside.

Bellona looked back at the paper, Virgil stood next to her with her eyes closed, and she was smiling.

"TEAM THREE! Terra, Skadi, Sol, and Nu Wa, you girls will be attacking the Hindu Pantheon, Norse forces are with you. It should be easy." Bellona grinned.

Terra gave Nu Wa, Skadi, and Sol a huge bear hug.

"ARGH! GUH! T-Terra….Let….G-Go…." Skadi wheezed.

Bellona laughed. "Alright…TEAM FOUR! This team has myself in it, along with Apollo and Neith."

Neith smiled at The War Goddess through the crowd, Apollo put her arm around her playfully, Neith gently pushed him off and laughed.

Bellona shook her head and smiled. "Alright! TEAM FIVE! Attacking Egypt, Loki, Nemesis, Poseidon, and Kumbakarna, along with the Egyptian Army, they know their way around their own land, it will be a quick battle." She gave Nemesis a quick nod.

Loki and Nemesis high-fived, Poseidon crossed his arms and watched as Kumbakarna fell asleep while cheering for himself.

"Alright! And to guard the Norse Pantheo-" Virgil put her gloved hand over Bellona's mouth.

"Alright, alright…I like the New Order's plan…I really do, it is organized and efficient. A large army and determined gods is what we have here. But what we lack…Is the element of surprise." Virgil smiled.

The groups of gods looked at Virgil curiously.

"I'm lots of things, a thief, an adventurer, a troublemaker, a gymnastics expert…But I'm also a spy. And I can tell you for sure…That the Gods of Chaos are prepared for this, now of course we heavily outnumber them...but the Iron Legion and the Omicrons won't go down so easily, which is why we need to weaken their defenses…From the inside."

The crowd gasped, Bellona grabbed Virgil's shoulder.

"What are you doing?"

Virgil ignored her.

"I know it sounds crazy, but it'll work…Trust me. Now the remaining gods can be the ones who will infiltrate the heart of the Gods of Chaos…The Greek Pantheon. Who is not on a team?"

Ratatoskr eagerly raised his paw. "ME! ME! I'M NOT ON A TEAM!"

Virgil smiled. "Such energy! I love it darling! Anyone else?"

Hou Yi and Chang'e held each other, but Hou Yi raised his hand.

"My wife and I haven't been selected yet."

"Alright, you're on the infiltration team as well! Anybody else?"

Freya clenched her fist, she raised her gauntlet. "I'm not on a team, but I'm willing to do this Virgil."

Virgil smiled. "I respect that Freya, true integrity darling."

Jing Wei stood next to Freya. "I'm not on a team either."

"Ah! Young one, you shall be on the team as well then!"

Virgil scanned the room.

"Alright! So, you five gods, will infiltrate the Greek Pantheon, and weaken their defenses from the inside, destroy the generator that creates the genetically perfect Iron Legion soldiers, and you have to try and stop the production of Omicrons, you can do that by blocking their power supply. The Fire Giant Rune." Virgil grinned as she did jazz hands.

"And just how are we supposed to do that?!" Jing Wei snapped.

"Easy." Virgil shrugged, she pulled out flat stone, it had runes all over it, then she dropped it on the ground.

The gods looked at each other before breaking out into laughter.

"What's that supposed to do?" Odin laughed.

"Come on Virgil! We thought you had something cool!" Freya chuckled.

Virgil crossed her arms and smirked, suddenly, the runes on the stone began to glow, until a blue portal emerged from the stone, it was large enough to fit even Kumbakarna, stable and powerful.

The gods looked on in amazement, Virgil giggled.

"I call it…A teleport relic, this stone here, can make a portal to enter. It is linked to another stone, called a Ward. I crushed the ward down into this flat stone here!" Virgil said cheerfully, the Gods looked on in amazement.

"When you go through this portal, the Ward that I hid in the Greek Pantheon will create another portal, instantly teleporting you to the Greek Pantheon, and back." Virgil put her hands on her hips.

"No way…" Jing Wei shook her head.

Hou Yi stared at the portal, he could see that Virgil wasn't lying.

"Anyone care to try?" She asked.

Hou Yi stepped forward. "I will."

"No!" Chang'e yelped, she grabbed Hou Yi's arm.

"Relax honey, I'll be fine, I trust this human."

Hou Yi walked up next to Virgil.

"Go on." Virgil winked.

Hou Yi swallowed before going through the portal, the gods stayed silent, waiting for his return, a few seconds later, he came back.

He looked happy. "It works! The Ward is in a cave, in the Greek Pantheon! We can use it!"

The gods cheered, Virgil smiled, she then bowed lightly.

"Now that's not all I have for you, oh no. I have more relics."

Virgil pulled out a few gold and green amulets.

"Okay, these, I call…Aegis Amulet's, these relics will make you invincible for a few seconds, protecting you from all harm. I only have a few, one for each team; you decide which deity gets to wear it."

Virgil walked around and gave each group one Aegis Amulet.

Xing Tian gave Athena the Aegis Amulet, she put it around her neck and thanked him, Artemis gave Awilix the amulet.

"No! No! I want you to have it!" Awilix insisted, Artemis put the amulet around her neck for her.

"Not a chance, I want you to be safe Awilix." Artemis responded.

The Moon Goddess blushed, she would say no further words.

Terra held the Amulet.

"Who should wear it?"

Skadi laughed. "I can take care of myself, give it to Sol or Nu Wa."

Nu Wa looked at Sol. "You take it dear."

Sol's eyes widened. "Why?"

Nu Wa smiled. "You need it more, I'll be fine."

Sol put on the Amulet, and hugged Nu Wa.

Bellona clutched the Amulet, Apollo and Neith stood in front of her, Apollo winked, he glanced over at Neith and then looked back at Bellona, who scoffed at his humor.

"Alright…Here Neith, you take it."

Neith gasped, Bellona held onto her, she put the Amulet around her neck.

"There is no way in hell I'm letting you get hurt...I love you." Bellona smiled.

Neith stared at her girlfriend with thankful eyes. "Thank you Bellona…I love you too."

Apollo smiled as he watched the two goddesses hug.

Poseidon puffed out his chest. "Trust me, I am in no need of it."

Loki looked at the Amulet, it shimmered. "…Hm…Here Nemesis, you take it."

Nemesis showed a surprised expression as Loki handed her the Amulet.

"Why Loki?"

The Trickster shrugged. "I'll be fine…I'm stealthy after all, and Kumbakarna over there…Well…You know…"

Nemesis smiled, she hugged Loki. "Thanks."

Freya raised up the Amulet. "Alright, who wants it?"

Jing Wei crossed her arms and shook her head, Ratatoskr shrugged, Hou Yi looked at the Amulet intently.

Freya gave him the amulet. "Here, I think I know who you're thinking about." She smiled.

"Thank you…Here Chang'e, I want you to have it." Hou Yi put the Amulet around her neck.

"I want you to be safe, I would never let you in harm's way, even in a war." Hou Yi put his hand on Chang'e shoulder.

"Thank you my love…." She smiled.

Virgil regained the god's attention.

"Alright! I have some stuff for the healers! I call it…A mediation cloak." Virgil gave every group one.

"Alright, I'll use this." Guan Yu put on the cloak.

"I think I can handle this one." Amaterasu held the cloak.

"This is for the adults." Terra equipped the cloak.

"Is it okay if I take this one? I can protect all of you." Bellona held the cloak, Neith and Apollo nodded their heads.

"This is a job for the brother of Zeus himself." Poseidon put on the cloak.

Freya looked at Chang'e. "You can use this one too."

Chang'e shook her head. "I can't be babied like this!"

Freya smiled. "You heal us anyway, just in case, take it."

Chang'e frowned, she put on the cloak with remorse.

Virgil grinned. "Last few things, I only have a few things left." She raised up more runes, she threw them on the ground in front of her.

"Take your pick, only four runes, so not every team will have one, Heavenly Wings, Blink Rune, Frenzy Belt, and Cursed Ankh."

Jing Wei picked up the Cursed Ankh. "I'll take this, just to keep them away from us when things get hairy."

Freya picked up the Blink Rune. "Hmm…I can make use of this."

Virgil shook her head. "The infiltration team is a bit greedy. But their on a risky mission, they'll need the assistance of relics."

Loki picked up the Heavenly Wings. "Super speed…definitely." He glanced over to Nemesis, who grinned.

Bellona picked up and strapped on the Frenzy Belt. "No Mercy for the enemy…"

The Goddesses looked at Virgil, who stared back.

"Welp! That's all the relics I had! I will be going along with the infiltration team, I have wards in all pantheons, and I have my personal teleport relic, so I can help with some sneaky assistance to anyone who needs it." Virgil smiled.

Odin walked up in front of her and extended his hand, she shook it firmly.

"Thank you for the assistance human, the Gods of Chaos will not know what hit them." Odin said.

Virgil smiled. "It was no problem! I've been at thig gig for a while…I just want to go home and relax back at home in Roman Pantheon…But it's been destroyed, if I have a chance to help the fight between gods, then I'll take that chance."

Odin felt respect for Virgil's cause, a pure heart.

"Alright, Guan Yu, take your team back to the Chinese Pantheon, tomorrow you will receive a call from me, fill your ships with your army. You attack Rome tomorrow." Odin said sternly.

Guan Yu nodded his head, Xing Tian and Ne Zha made their way back to the portal, Athena followed behind Guan Yu.

"Okay…Loki, tomorrow, you and your team will dispatch as well, towards the Egyptian Pantheon, your ships will be heavily armored, and should be filled with the Egyptian Army, understand?" Odin asked.

"Aye Aye!" Loki saluted, Nemesis and Poseidon stood behind him, Kumbakarna of course, was sleeping.

Odin turned to Nu Wa.

"Tomorrow, your team and my team will dispatch to the Mayan and Hindu Pantheons, we will separate into our groups and attack at once." Odin explained.

Nu Wa nodded her head, her team anxious for the next day. Artemis held Awilix, Amaterasu was lost in thought.

Bellona was ecstatic. "What about us?!"

Odin turned to Bellona. "The Celtic Pantheon is deep within Chaos territory, your team will have to wait for clearance from the Hindu, Mayan, and Egyptian teams, then your team goes in and wipes out the Celtic Pantheon, at that point, we have them cornered." Odin clenched his fist, his eye shined with determination.

He turned to Virgil. "The infiltration team goes tomorrow as well right?"

Virgil nodded her head. "Yep…Even me…The one who came up with the plan, is kind of…Nervous." She felt a shiver rattle her spine, goosebumps on her skin, the cold feeling enveloped her.

Odin frowned, he turned back to the mumbling crowds of gods. He took a deep breath.

"Alright everyone…get your rest tonight…Tomorrow is a big day. And…If you really think that…This will get…Ugly…Then say your goodbye's now, because you won't have time to say them in battle.

All the gods in the room shuddered; they all went back to their dorms to get the last bit of sleep they would get for the next few days.

* * *

 **Vulcan's Armory...**

Vulcan breathed heavily. "I knew this day would come…Just not this suddenly…" He held his chest, his heartbeat going insane.

Vulcan walked over to the corner of his room, he looked around before pressing a nearly invisible button on the wall, it opened a trapdoor, leading to an underground tunnel.

Virgil was on her way to the bathroom, when she heard a strange noise.

"Huh? What the hell…What in the world was that?" She whispered to herself.

She leaned her ear against Vulcan's door, she heard the trapdoor open, and a metallic clanging, she assumed it was Vulcan's leg.

"What's going on in there…" Virgil opened Vulcan's door a small crack, she managed to see him go down the underground tunnel, the door closed behind him."

Virgil grunted, her eye shined green before returning to normal. "Time to snitch."

She ran down the hall way, entered her room, and went in wearing pajamas and slippers, hair loose.

She came out fully clothed, beige pants, belt strap, boots on tight, a thin long sleeve shirt, hair looking elegant, and her signature white cloak and gloves.

Virgil looked around with a blank expression; she sheathed in her sword, loaded her wrist crossbow, and readied her grappling hook. She ran down the hall and knocked on Freya's door.

The Valkyrie opened the door half asleep. "H-Huh? Oh…Hey Virgil…What…what's wrong?" She yawned.

Virgil looked Freya in the eyes. "Vulcan is acting strange, I think he's up to something…We should check it out, just to be safe."

Freya woke up a little. "He was always a little strange, especially when he modified my arm." Freya looked at her gauntlet, she released the golden blade from within it.

"Get dressed, let's go." Virgil urged.

Freya closed her door, a few seconds later she came out fully clothed and armored, she sheathed her sword.

Virgil smirked. "I knew we would get along."

Freya grinned smugly. "Let's go."

The two busted into Vulcans room, as they expected, empty. Virgil led Freya over to the corner of the room, she started to feel out the wall, then felt a small bump in the flat wall.

"Here it is." Virgil slammed down on the bump; it opened up the tunnel, Freya's eyes widened.

"I…I didn't know he had this…" Freya stepped back, Virgil grabbed her arm. "Let's check it out."

The two went down the stairs as silently as they could; they heard the door close behind them.

Freya squealed quietly, Virgil tried to hold in her laughter.

"Ha…I never thought I'd live to see the day when a human is braver than a god! Especially when the human is me!" Virgil giggled quietly, Freya reddened with embarrassment.

She followed closely behind Virgil, there was a bunch of old junk and scrap metal stored on dusty shelves.

"Barely any light…" Virgil whispered, Freya smirked, she raised her real hand, it began to radiate a magical light.

She scoffed. "I can do that too."

Virgil pressed the gem on her glove; it began to glow with a beautiful green light. Freya rolled her eyes, they kept traversing through the basement like chamber, until they heard Vulcan mumbling to himself.

They spotted him hitting something with a hammer, the he blowtorched it, then dipped it in water, where a bunch of steam rose up into his face. There was a faint light bulb hovering over him.

"SHH!" Virgil ducked behind a shelf, she turned off her light, Freya did the same, Virgil reached into her back pocket and pulled out a small mechanism and put it on her ear.

"What is that?" Freya asked. Virgil listened closely. "Hearing enhancer…"

The Valkyrie raised an eyebrow. "You mortals sure are lazy…With your technology and everything."

Virgil scoffed quietly. "I wouldn't call it being lazy…Just more efficient."

Vulcan lifted up his welding mask. "I've done it…It's done." Vulcan looked at his creation, Virgil and Freya's hearts stopped when they saw what he has been working on...a powerful, intimidating, killing machine.

A bulky and heavily armored, yet versatile Mech Suit, equipped with a powerful hammer that could crush and burn through anything, it could fire molten magma, plasma, fire, and blasts of heat.

Vulcan exhaled. "The WarForge Suit…The perfect weapon." He pressed a button on the chest, the suit opened up, Vulcan stepped inside, he slipped his arms, legs, and head into each designated part, Freya and Virgil were speechless, breathless, motionless.

The suit closed around Vulcan, it fit him perfectly, like Iron Man. He grabbed the hammer, the top of it glowed with power.

"I must warn Hades…" Vulcan talked into his wrist, it rang like a phone.

Freya's heart dropped. "W-WHAT?! H-HE'S ON THE SIDE OF CHAOS?! No…No way…He's going to use that thing against us!?" Freya was starting to get up, Virgil tried to hold her down, it was no use, she couldn't hold it anymore.

"VULCAN! WHAT IS THAT THING! WHO'S SIDE ARE YOU ON?!" Freya cried, she unsheathed her blade.

Vulcan's eyes widened, just then, Hades's voice came through his bracer.

"Yeah Vulcan? Is it done?"

Vulcan ignored Freya, he talked into his gauntlet. "It's done…But I've…I've been discovered."

"WHAT?! No…Get out of there! NOW!" Hades yelled through the gauntlet.

Vulcan looked at Freya, he watched Virgil walk out as well, blade in hand.

"I'm working on it, Vulcan out."

Freya shook with anger. "How could you Vulcan…You've been with us with so long…And you decide to reveal this...Just as we are about to attack!?"

Vulcan stepped forward. "I'm getting out of here with this suit, no way I'm letting a Valkyrie and a thief stop me." He said sternly, the helmet shut around his face automatically, the eyes turned on.

"Shit!" Virgil yelled, she felt the room get hotter.

Vulcan raised the hammer and slammed it down on the ground, causing it to open up and send a shockwave through the ground, Freya and Virgil barely kept their balance.

He shot out a ball of molten magma from the hammer, Freya and Virgil knew that if they were to get hit by ONE of those, death followed, the two girls jumped to the side.

"I'll take care of you first." Vulcan's voice sounded robotic through his mask, he looked at Virgil.

Vulcan swung his burning hot steel hammer at her, who ducked to avoid the attack. Vulcan followed up with an overhead smash, Virgil barely avoided the attack, she could feel the heat of the hammer brush by her, and it made her sweat like all hell.

Virgil pushed Vulcan's robotic arm aside, she struck the chest of the suit with her blade, and barely made a scratch.

Vulcan grabbed Virgil by the neck and threw her full force into a wall, she smashed into the wall, cracking it, she fell to the ground already half dead.

"NO!" Freya cried.

Vulcan stood over her, hammer heated, he raised it.

"Say goodbye human." Vulcan laughed, Virgil moaned in pain as she felt death draw near. Suddenly, a huge blast of magic hit Vulcan head on, it threw him aside.

Virgil looked to her left, she saw Freya, in full Valkyrie armor, wings activated, blade lit up with a powerful aura.

Vulcan recovered quickly; he grabbed his hammer and yelled out with anger. Freya charged at him at full power, Vulcan went for another overhead smash, but Freya parried the attack with her powered up blade, it was strong enough to block an attack from Vulcan. S

She used her gauntlet to gut punch Vulcan, stunning him, she slashed at the chest of the suit, cutting a deep gauge, she kicked Vulcan into a wall and went in for another attack.

"Not so fast." Vulcan grabbed the blade with his gauntlet, it cut it a little, but not enough, Vulcan lifted Freya up into the air and hit her full strength with his hammer, sending her flying back.

"NO! FREYA!" Virgil sat next to Freya and shook her. She groaned a little before looking at Virgil.

"I-I'll be fine…Just go…Gnh! Get some help…" Freya held her side; it hurt with the impact of the blow, and burned because of the molten steel heat the hammer possessed.

Vulcan acted quickly, he threw a quick blast of fire, Freya pushed Virgil behind her and summoned her shield, protecting her from certain incineration.

"GO! Call for help! If they haven't heard the noise that Vulcan is making!"

Virgil's eyes widened as she watched Vulcan bash Freya with his hammer, she flew through the shelves of scrap metal, Vulcan towered over her, but she stood her ground.

"Hmph." Vulcan grunted as he released a blast of fire from his hammer again, Virgil's eye flashed with a green flame, she cartwheeled aside, dodging the attack, suddenly, her gem began to glow.

She thrusted out her fist, firing a green beam of energy, hitting Vulcan directly.

Vulcan staggered back. "What the-GUGH!"

Virgil used her grappling hook to grapple onto Vulcan's neck, she grappled forward, and jumped onto his back, barely avoiding the two cannons that were on there, she turned her sword upside down and thrusted it into the suit as hard as she could.

"HNNNGHH!" Virgil pushed her sword farther and farther down the Mech, sparks of electricity flying out it, her gloves protecting her from probable electrocution.

"AAHH! GET OFF!" Vulcan strained, the two cannons on his back bursted out with magma, the heat blasted Virgil off of his back and onto the floor, her sword was still stuck in his suit.

" _Critical Failure. Main Energy Generators severely damaged. Repair recommended."_ Vulcan's Mech blurted out.

Vulcan towered over Virgil. "YOU'RE GONNA FUCKING PAY FOR THAT!"

She yelled out in fear as Vulcan heated up his hammer, when she heard banging on the trapdoor.

Freya got up and shook her head. She heard voices through the door.

"OPEN THIS HATCH! IT'S BELLONA AND ARTEMIS! WHAT'S GOING ON IN THERE?!"

"N-NO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" Vulcan panicked, Freya acted quickly, she fired a beam of concentrated energy at him, sending him staggering back, she picked up Virgil and threw her over her shoulder.

"OPEN UP THE HATCH FOR THEM! NOW!" Freya yelled, she turned and matrixed a fire ball, she blocked another with her magic, she sent the magma ball back at Vulcan, his own magma melted through the suit.

"NOO!" Vulcan yelled.

" _WARNING! WARNING!_ OUTER ARMOR LAYERS PENETRATED! MAIN CIRUITS AND USER HATCH MAY BE EXPOSED!" The Mech announced. Freya grinned.

Virgil ran up the stairs, she was shaking with fear. She looked around, she saw a green button, she pushed it as the hatch opened up. Bellona and Artemis stood there, weapons in hand.

"Come on!" Bellona and Artemis rushed in, Virgil followed them.

Freya and Vulcan were hitting each other full force. Vulcan swept Freya's legs, making her fall on her back.

"DIE!" Vulcan yelled, he brought down his hammer. Freya stopped the hammer by grabbing her sword by the blade and handle, the end of the hammer was hotter than molten steel, Freya could feel the heat near her face.

Artemis fired 6 shots at Vulcan, each one penetrating the armor and hitting vital spots, Bellona charged in at full strength, her eyes blazing red. She rammed into Vulcan and knocked him on the ground.

"HHHHHAAAA!" Bellona yelled out, she hit Vulcan in the head with her sword full power as he tried to get back up, it broke and knocked the helmet off of the suit, nearly breaking Vulcan's neck.

There he stood, Vulcan's real face, bloody and angry. Virgil helped Freya back on her feet.

"No….I WON'T GO DOWN LIKE THIS!" Vulcan yelled out, he fired multiple balls of magma, Artemis rolled behind cover, Bellona shielded Virgil with her shield, and Freya used her magic to use Vulcan's own attacks against him.

Vulcan smashed into Freya with a shoulder ram, crushing her into a wall, he picked her up and threw her onto a control panel in the room, she landed on it, and electricity surged through her body, electrocuting her.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH! GUUUAAAHHAHHAHH!" Freya yelled out the most pain she has ever been in.

Vulcan and Bellona smashed weapons, he smashed his hammer against her shield, Bellona stabbed him right in the groin with her sword.

This angered Vulcan, he grabbed Bellona by the neck and lifted her up into the air, and was about to crush her head with the power of his gauntlet alone, but Artemis ran at Vulcan full speed.

She summoned her boar that smashed into the melted part of Vulcan's armor, it knocked him aside, making him drop Bellona.

"AGH! WHY YOU FUCKING ARCHER!" Vulcan yelled out, he hit Artemis with his hammer as if it was golf, she smashed into the ceiling, then landed harshly into the ground. She left a small hole in the ceiling.

A few broken ribs and a burned abdomen was something to cry about for the archer.

Virgil panted heavily. She looked around, all the goddesses down and out for the count, until she heard Bellona start to yell at her.

"Virgil…The sword…"

Her lips trembled as Vulcan inched closer, she was horrified.

Bellona tried to yell. "Virgil! The sword! Y-Your sword!" She pointed at Virgil's sword, that was still stuck in Vulcan's back, the green gem on the pommel was shining.

Virgil stared at Bellona, then at Vulcan, then back at Bellona, she backed up too far, her heart dropped when she found out that she was up against a wall.

Virgil glanced at the War Goddess, enough time to see her point to the top of her own hand, she was trying to tell her to use her power.

She finally came to the realization, Bellona's head hit the ground as she fell unconscious, but she would thank her for saving her life. Virgil looked at her gloved hand; the green gem on it was beginning to glow.

Virgil raised her hand out in front of her, the green gem on her glove glowing brighter and brighter, she watched as the gem on the pommel reacted to her glove gem, it too started to turn on and power up.

Vulcan laughed. "What are you doing human? Trying to put on a show?! Because I'll tell you…It's hilarious."

Virgil ignored Vulcan, he walked closer to her, the gems still powering up, Virgil began to cry, Vulcan was mere feet away from her.

"Aww…Don't cry…I'll make it quick…Or…At least I'll try." Vulcan grinned, he picked up Virgil by the neck and smashed her against the wall, making multiple large cracks, and chunks of brick crumble to the floor.

"GAH! NGHH! HGNNGH! NOO-GUH!" Virgil began to lose consciousness, she curled her hand up into a fist for her few last moments of life.

The two gems glowed brighter than ever, suddenly, her eye blazed to life with a green fire, she grit her teeth as she strained and clenched her fist tighter and tighter.

"NOOO!" Virgil yelled out. The gems finally reacted, the pommel off the sword flickered with a green light, suddenly, the sword detonated inside of Vulcan's mech, firing beams of energy from the blade, Vulcan's suit exploded from the inside.

"NOOO!" Vulcan yelled out, the suit exploded from the interior. Electricity sparked everywhere, fire sparks and molten magma spilled to the floor, and large embers sprinkled onto Virgil, making her lash out in pain.

Several more explosions went off, Vulcan's shrieks of death echoed through the basement.

Virgil slid down the wall and fell onto the ground. The gem on her glove slowly powered down. The gem on the pommel of the sword did the same, the blade was glowing a faint green, before returning to its silver shine.

Virgil lay on the ground, Vulcan's busted mech smoking from the back, Vulcan himself was dead inside of it, and Virgil remained motionless.

Just then, Nu Wa busted through the trapdoor, she saw the horrible scene.

"OH MY-OH MY GOODNESS! GET CHANG'E AND TERRA! NOW!" She yelled out to Sol, who nodded her head and zoomed out of Vulcan's room.

* * *

 **A few hours later…Nursery room…**

Freya gasped for air as she woke up, she sat up extremely quick.

"WHAT HAPPENED?! WHERE'S VIRGIL?!" She cried.

Bellona and Artemis were already dressed; they dropped their cups of hot chocolate when they saw that Freya was awake.

"Freya!" Artemis shouted, she stood next to her bed.

The Valkyrie was relieved to see that Artemis and Bellona were okay.

"What happened?" Freya rubbed the back of her head.

Bellona shrugged.

"We were out cold, Chang'e and Terra did their best to heal us, then they let us rest in this nursery room. When I woke up, Bellona was already done getting dressed." Artemis explained.

Bellona nodded her head. "Virgil…She's so brave…She brought down Vulcan, even when us, Goddesses, were out of the question."

Freya's heart dropped. "W-Wait….S-She's…dead?" She closed her eyes.

Bellona and Artemis looked at each other, and then back at Freya. "Come look for yourself."

The Valkyrie got dressed quickly, she followed Bellona and Artemis down the hall to a separate room, they entered to see Hou Yi and Chang'e taking care of a weary and worn out Virgil.

Freya's face lit up. "VIRGIL!" She ran to the side of her bed.

Virgil looked up slowly, a smile came on her face. "F-Freya…You're…Alive…" Virgil reached out to her.

"Virgil…You killed Vulcan? How…?" Freya held Virgil's hand.

"My power…It worked…I knew I had healing powers with my gem…But never powers that could be used as weapons…But yesterday…I found out." Virgil smiled.

Freya exhaled. "That's awesome…How are you feeling?"

"Tired…Doing that really drained all my energy…Ha…Yes I know…the Mighty Virgil…Out of energy…You bet darling." Virgil joked.

Freya hugged her.

Bellona placed her hand on Freya's shoulder. "Freya…We attack today…We need to know if you're up to go in."

Freya's eyes widened. "What time is it!?"

"It's seven in the morning…Our attacks begin at eight." Bellona said sternly.

Freya looked back at Virgil. "Our leader isn't going to be there…" She said sadly, Virgil frowned with shame.

She grunted and whimpered as she tried to move, Chang'e held her down.

"No Virgil! You need your rest!"

"Ghgh….No…I'm helping the infiltration…I'm fine…I Just…Need to get back in the groove of things." Virgil pushed Chang'e away gently.

Her toes hovered over the floor lightly, she planted her feet on the ground as she stood up next to her bed, the gods watched as Virgil stood up crooked at first, but the straightened out, she began to stretch and do basic movement exercises.

Virgil exhaled.

"Heh…I'm not out of this fight just yet…" She grinned, the gods cheered, Chang'e gave her a big bear hug.

Bellona nodded her head. "She's one tough human."

Freya nodded in agreement. "We have two tough humans, Myra and Virgil. It's great to have them on our side."

Bellona stared at the ground. "How…How did they get their powers…They're human." Bellona murmured.

"Virgil has her gems…and Myra has her ribbon…So does her sister Astrid…" Bellona held her chin.

Freya thought about it. Until it came to her.

"Maybe...Anger...Or a Need. Some sort of Determination to do what needs to be done."

* * *

 **The Main Hall…**

Odin tapped his foot anxiously, he looked at his watch, it was 7:43, and the time for the groups to dispatch was drawing closer, Bellona, Neith and Apollo would be the only team staying back.

All the gods were in the Main Hall, saying their goodbyes and wishing each other the best of luck, Virgil and Freya walked into the hall.

"Virgil! Freya! I'm glad to see you girls have recovered." Odin smiled.

Freya smiled back, Virgil raised a thumbs-up.

"Oh and uh…Virgil? Thank you for finding that spy among us, he always seemed off to me." Odin shouted.

"Don't mention it." Virgil grinned.

Hou Yi and Chang'e were holding hands; they stood near the teleport relic, same with Ratatoskr. Jing Wei was on the phone with Ne Zha.

"Be careful Ne Zha…" Jing Wei whimpered.

"Me? You! You're the one infiltrating the heart of the Gods of Chaos! You're the one who should be careful." The Prince responded.

"Heh…I guess you're right." Jing Wei clutched her fist.

"But we both have to be careful, if we hope to see each other again when this all ends." Ne Zha said through the phone.

"Yeah we do…I'm gonna miss you Ne Zha." The Winged Goddess muttured.

"Aww…I'll miss you too Jing Wei, watch your back out there." Ne Zha said happily.

"Alright…um…I-I love you…" Jing Wei murmured.

Ne Zha stayed silent for a few seconds. "I love you too, take care." He finished, and hung up.

Jing Wei sighed.

"Alright…Let's do this."

Jing Wei cocked her crossbow, the smooth sound of the mechanism reading the bolt rang through the room, she then placed it on her back.

Freya twirled around her sword, it shined with a beautiful light as she sheathed it into its guard.

Ratatoskr looked at his claws, he activated and retracted them repeatedly, sharp as knives. He then raised one of them into the air; bright blue electricity sparked from it.

Hou Yi checked out his bow, he grabbed an arrow and lit the tip of it on fire, the string of the bow disappeared as he put the arrow in a quiver.

Chang'e rubbed her hands together, they sparkled with the power of the moon, she was ready to keep her teammates safe, she held the Aegis Amulet around her neck, before letting it hang.

Virgil sheathed her silver blade, she pulled back the small string on her wrist crossbow, and she readied her hook, it was wrapped around her arm.

Jing Wei held her katana out, she slid her hand down the blade, before sheathing the sword, she slipped on her gloves and did the classic doctor pull.

The other gods crowded around the Infiltration Group, Virgil bent down and tapped the flat stone at the center, she stood back up and watched as the portal formed before her.

Virgil looked back. "We ready?"

Hou Yi took a deep breath. "Let's go."

The gods waved goodbye.

"Good luck, be cautious." Odin shouted.

One by one, the Infiltration Group went through the portal, Virgil went last.

"See you all on the other side!" Virgil shouted, before jumping through the portal, it closed behind her a few seconds after.

Mere minutes after the Infiltrations Teams teleportation, The team attacking Egypt and Rome already departed on battleships, and the teams attacking the Mayan and Hindu Pantheon were getting ready for the march that lay ahead.

The attack…Was finally underway.

* * *

 **The Greek Pantheon…**

Virgil looked behind her and shut off the Teleport Relic, the flat ward turned off as its runes stopped glowing.

She exhaled. "Alright…So…Here's the part I didn't plan out. We're in a cave that's in the Greek Forest, not too far away from the lowest layer of Mt. Olympus, this place is heavily guarded." Virgil crouched.

Hou Yi grunted. "Aren't we supposed to take part of the Norse army with us? Like at least a few thousand of their best commandos?"

Jing Wei agreed. "Yeah! One of those guys is equal if not greater than like twenty Iron Legion soldiers!"

Freya smiled. "Hmph…The Warborn."

Everyone looked at Freya. "This another Iron Legion situation?" Ratatoskr squeaked.

"Kind of, only their on our side." Freye grinned.

Virgil walked out of the cave, she looked around. "Let's go, it's clear."

The gods followed close behind Virgil, the group crouched at the edge of the forest line, Virgil took out a pair of binoculars.

She scanned a few miles ahead, and saw a clear view of the lowest layer of Mt. Olympus, then the trail to the higher levels, gardens, fountains, bars, restaurants, an entire city basically.

"Hmm…I wonder were the Iron Legion is located in the Greek Pantheon." Virgil narrowed her eyes.

"They rule this place, all over the cities and islands, but they come from and are stationed here at Olympus, let's just come do what we came for." Freya brought up.

Hou Yi stared off onto the horizon. "Smoke."

"What?" Jing Wei blurted out.

"I see smoke, the Iron Legion is born from fire right? Or at least the artificial ones, they use the Fire Giant Rune for their power and armor, the rune needs to remain hot in order to maintain its power, on the far side of Olympus, there is probably a valley, volcanic activity, it has to be there that the Iron Legion is created, and where the Omicron Titans are born." Hou Yi explained.

The group understood, they had to get past the main base and get to the far side of the mountain.

Virgil and the group sprinted out of the forest and started to blend in a distant rich town, which was not too far away from the entrance gate to Olympus.

"Alright…This is the boring part." Jing Wei looked around, the Greek pantheon was wealthy, but there was Iron Legion guards everywhere, it was unsettling.

"Damn it! Take off those blue bands! And change your looks! You stand out like sore thumbs!" Virgil urged.

The gods panicked, Hou Yi quickly took off the blue band, he snapped his fingers, and his clothes turned blue and his hair white.

Jing Wei took off her hair bands, she let her hair loose so she won't have two pigtails anymore, she then took off her gloves and removed her tassels.

Chang'e also let her hair loose, then she twirled around for a few moments, she had new clothes on.

Freya did the same, she snapped her fingers, and looked like a Spanish musketeer, with a big hat and feather. Ratatoskr didn't do anything, except act like a regular squirrel.

Virgil scanned the town they were in, business bustling, people doing their jobs, but no cars.

"How come there aren't any vehicles around here?" Jing Wei asked.

Virgil shrugged. "I'm gonna go ask a guard."

She ran up to an Iron Legion guard, dressed in the standard orange robes and shined steel plate armor, the guard leaned on their longsword.

"Hello! May I ask a question?" Virgil smiled.

The guard tilted its head sideways before straightening out, the bulky structure of the guard showed that a man was under the helmet.

"What is it ma'am?"

Virgil looked around, then back at the guard. "Um…I'm new around here! Heh…H-How come there isn't any cars around here? I haven't seen not even one." Virgil reddened.

The guard paused, he lifted up his longsword and held it at his side. "You're new? Let me your passport and entrance ticket into the Greek Pantheon. Where did you come from?" The guard extended out his armored hand.

Virgil hesitated. "I-Um…Heh…you see…I-Ahem…Let's just say-AH!" She squealed, Jing Wei had come up behind the guard and stabbed him with a small dagger she stole from a nearby hardware store.

"Gah…Gh…" The guard fell to the ground, Jing Wei and Freya dragged the guard's body into a bush.

"What the hell?!" Virgil squawked.

"He was going to find out that we're illegal! I'm thinking that cars are banned in this pantheon for some reason, they aren't used a lot, and probably especially not in the towns along the border of the Greek Pantheon." Hou Yi brought up.

Virgil looked down. "You're probably right…It makes sense."

Chang'e scanned the area, she spotted horses. "Guys! Look! Horses!"

The group ran up to the ranch, there were 6 horses, but Ratatoskr didn't need a horse, he would just ride with Chang'e.

The group took off on the steeds, the owner of the ranch came out, and he was mad.

"HEY! COME BACK HERE WITH THOSE HORSES!" He flailed his fist around in the air.

Ratatoskr looked back and stuck out his tongue, he laughed as The Jade Rabbit talked under his breath about how Chang'e was okay with Ratatoskr riding with her.

* * *

 **The Hindu Pantheon…**

The Norse Army stood outside the walls of the Hindu base, the attack started a few hours ago, and the New Order went in fast and hard, they swept through the borders and tore down any outposts without slowing down.

Now, the New Order was at the Hindu powerhouse, Agni and Kali were inside, a battle lied ahead.

Skadi and Nu Wa stood side by side, the fortress was well built and strong, it was fairly large as well.

"Give up! We have you cornered! This pantheon belongs to us and the citizens that once made their lives here!" Nu Wa yelled.

"Surrender! Or your death surely follows!" Skadi yelled.

Kali crouched, her knives were on fire, and she had a necklace around her neck with a fragment of the Fire Giant Rune on it. Hades has given his remaining gods an advantage, they were harsher, better, faster, stronger.

Since the Gods of Chaos were outnumbered, Hades had to take desperate measures, giving his fellow gods a fraction of the Fire Giant buff.

Kali growled, she lifted her head up, but she ducked back down again when she saw arrows being fired at her. She was on top of the castle wall.

"Get them off the walls! Come on!" Kali ordered the Iron Legion soldiers around her, one of them got shot straight through the heart.

"Damn it." Kali growled, she spotted Sol pouring fire and throwing spheres of heat inside the fortress, igniting everything that could be burned.

"HAH!" Kali threw her knife at Sol, it pierced her chest, causing a world of pain for her. The knife returned to Kali.

Skadi shook her head in frustration, she looked at Nu Wa.

"Nu Wa?" Skadi looked at her in the eyes.

She sighed. "Okay…Break it down."

Skadi smirked. "BREAK IT DOWN!"

Terra was helping soldiers push a huge battering ram, Kali grit her teeth. "Fuck! Off the walls! Off the wall! They're getting in the base! Get to the courtyard!"

Kali jumped off the wall, as Terra pushed the ram in front of the castle gate.

Kali landed next to Agni, who had an army of Iron Legion soldiers behind him, they filled the entire courtyard, and there were archers up on the walls and towers.

"We're doing this." Agni nodded his head, Kali agreed.

The gate was caving in, the Iron Legion stood with their shields in front of them, archers ready to fire.

Nu Wa and Terra stood behind the Norse army, Skadi was in the middle, Sol was still up in the air.

"TERRA! SHIELD OUR WARRIORS! LET'S MAKE SOME NOISE!" Skadi yelled, she raised her spear, the Norse Army started to yell and cheer, the spirit of Valhalla filled their hearts.

"With the soul of gods! The spark of life guides us! TO BATTLE!" Nu Wa yelled, the battering ram broke through the gate, and the Norse Army rushed in at full power.

Agni and Kali stood in front of their army. "STAND YOUR GROUND!" Kali yelled.

The Norse Army charged closer, sprinting across the courtyard.

"HOLD!" Kali raised her hand in the air.

The Norse Army was meters away; The Iron Legion shield wall was strong, but not consistent.

Kali closed her eyes. "FIRE!" The Iron Legion archers shot a hail of fire arrows, killing a hundreds of Norse soldiers in one move, but more poured in.

Sol had ladders on the side of the fortress, Norse warriors flanked the archers from the walls.

Skadi and Nu Wa ran through the gate, Terra broke through it.

Terra looked to her left, Iron Legion archers firing hails of arrows. "Stop that!" Terra yelled, she stomped her foot on the ground, a chunk of the ground came out, Terra thrusted her hand forward, the huge boulder crashed into the wall, making it crumble, the soldiers died in the rubble.

Skadi threw infinite spears, their cold draft made the Iron Legion soldiers uneasy.

Nu Wa used all her elements to keep the Iron Legion at bay, she also summoned clay soldiers to assist the fight.

Suddenly. Sol started to burn up in the center of the sky.

"SUPERNOVA!" Sol yelled. She rained down a fiery hell on the Iron Legion, pouring down fire and plasma, killing hundreds of Soldiers.

Agni targeted Sol, he threw summoned a small meteor above her, it hit her directly, knocking her to the ground. Kali took advantage, she jumped on Sol when she landed.

"GET OFF!" Sol blazed up, a ring of fire burned Kali. Sol grabbed her hilt, it created a blade of pure fire.

Kali laughed. "Let's dance."

Kali charged forward, the two goddesses clashed blades multiple times, Kali rolled to the side, but Sol made the fire blade longer.

Kali barely ducked right under the attack. She kicked Sol in the side of the head, she quickly back flipped to avoid her fire sword, but Sol was too fast, the blade burned Kali in the stomach.

"GAH!" She yelled out.

Kali did some epic gymnastics to avoid Sol's fiery swings, she stabbed her right in the stomach, then threw incense up into the air, it stunned The poor Sun Goddess.

Kali quickly rammed her in the groin. Sol dropped her hilt, it deactivated as it hit the ground, she then fell on her back.

Kali stood over Sol. "HA! Time to put you out!" She laughed, suddenly, a huge rock knocked Kali aside. Terra helped Sol up.

"Aer you alright?"

"I'm fine. Take her off of me." Sol grunted.

Kali charged forward, dodging boulder throws. Kali picked up Sol's hilt and activated it, she threw it at Terra.

"NO!" Sol cried.

The fiery blade cut right through Terra's guard, Kali quickly ran forward, her eye was burning red and orange, because of the Fire Giant Power surging through her.

Kali stabbed Terra multiple times in the stomach, then back flipped kicked her; she then stabbed Terra again in the groin.

"Kch…Ugh…" Terra knelt down on one knee, blood seeped from her mouth, she looked up at Kali with angry eyes.

"You're a bad child…Aren't you…" She muttered.

Kali laughed. "I am."

Terra looked behind her, Sol struggling to dodge Agni's rapid attacks, he held Skadi by the neck, she was down on her knees, Agni's hand was on fire, burning Skadi as he held her down on the ground.

"Let her go!" Sol cried, she threw fire balls at Agni, but they all got countered with more fire.

"Fight fire with fire huh? Not if my fire is stronger!" Agni laughed, he looked at Skadi, who was defenseless.

"Gh….The heat...It's too…Hot…..Sol! I'm going to...die...if you don't..." Skadi moaned.

Sol angered, fire sparked up around her.

Agni raised his eyebrow and grinned. "Such a pretty goddess. You sound so...Attractive."

Skadi grit her teeth, she spit in Agni's face.

He wiped the spit off, and fire punched Skadi, making her collapse on the floor completely.

"NO!" Sol cried, she flew forward like a torpedo, but Agni turned and summoned another meteor above her, knocking her into the wall.

Terra acted quickly, injured and everything, she left Kali unguarded, and instead tried to protect Skadi.

The Winter Goddess looked up. "Terra…What are you doing!?"

The Mother Goddess grit her teeth, her internal bleeding getting worse.

"What do YOU think you're doing?" Agni laughed. He began to box with Terra, rock gauntlets vs fire fists.

Agni hit Terra with a left hook, then a gut punch, right, left, double gut, right, gut, right, left, about 5 gut punches in rapid succession, then a killer left hook, ending it with a deadly right uppercut.

Terra had burn marks all over her body, her skin black and charred, dried blood covered her. Her jawline was shattered, blood seeping from her cheekbones and nose.

"NO!" Skadi got up and stabbed Agni in the back with her spear, he fired up, melting the spear, and then elbowed Skadi onto her back.

"Why you…" Agni made a fireball in his hands.

Terra's eyes widened. "Feel my blessing…!"

Agni threw the fireball at Skadi but it didn't do anything, Terra was shielding her. Skadi's jaw dropped as she saw Terra use all of her strength, just to save her.

Nu Wa tried to stop Kali, it was no use. "TERRA NO!" She cried.

Kali jumped onto Terra's back and stabbed her in the back of the neck. The knife went straight through her throat, and came out of the front. The Mother Goddess' neck spilled blood out like a water hose.

Kali chuckled as she watched Terra fall to her knees, gurgling and drowning in her own warm, red blood. Skadi couldn't believe her eyes, she couldn't move.

Agni turned to Skadi. "Now it's your turn."

Nu Wa angered. "NO! PRAISE THE HEAVENS!" She yelled, her eyes turned white, and a white aura fired up around her.

She rose up into the skies, after a few moments, meteors rained down on the fortress, ravaging it, killing hundreds of both Norse and Iron Legion soldiers.

Some hit Agni and Kali, huge explosions surrounded them, dust clouds blocked all vision, the Iron Legion and Norse Army were fighting blind.

Skadi crawled on the ground, she coughed endlessly in the clouds of dust, she kept crawling until she felt something soft and fluffy under her hand, she looked closely, it was Terra's hand, covered in blood.

"Terra…No…" She whispered, shouting, swords clashing, wall crumbling, death screams, all those unpleasant noises in the background.

Terra lay sprawled out on the ground, lying in a pool of her blood, blending in with all the other dead bodies on the battlefield.

Skadi struggled to get back on her feet, as the dust cleared; she saw that the Norse Army was losing the fight.

She began to throw spears, Nu Wa fought Agni with her magic, and Sol tried to keep Kali at a safe distance.

Skadi raised her hand in the air. "The storm rages on!"

A winter storm came over the Hindu fortress, healing Skadi, and making Sol and Agni feel strange.

Agni laughed. "That won't do jack shit!" She dashed toward Nu Wa, he bashed into her with a fiery shoulder ram.

Agni rammed Nu Wa into a wall, he punched her right in the chest, so hard that Nu Wa dug into the wall behind her.

The weak Goddess leaned back, pieces of the wall crumbled all over her.

"Another kill? This is too easy!" Agni's fist lit on fire, he punched Nu Wa square in the face.

"AH!" She cried out in pain. A large burn mark on her left cheek.

Sol blasted Kali into the ground, a huge explosion incinerated nearby soldiers.

She threw a fireball at Agni, making him stagger to the side, Nu Wa reacted quickly, she got up and threw two water shards at Agni, then she summoned a clay soldier right under him.

Nu Wa shot the clay soldier with a sharp rock, making it explode, sending Agni hurdling back into the ground.

Kali jumped on top of Skadi, the two goddesses wrestled and fought ferociously.

"Get off of me smurf!" Skadi yelled.

"You're one too!" Kali grunted.

"Wrong shade of blue bitch!" Skadi responded, she uppercut Kali sending her into the air, her fist turned icy, she punched Kali into a wall with a powerful blow.

Skadi scoffed, her spear formed in her hand, she threw it full force at Kali.

"AHH!" Kali's eyes turned red, blood and knives surrounded her just in time to make her invincible as Skadi's spear impaled her right through the chest.

Kali broke the spear and smashed it on the ground, she leaped onto Skadi and began to slash at her endlessly and with an angry fury.

Agni summoned more meteors, hitting both Nu Wa and Sol.

"HAHH! THAT'S IT!" Agni yelled, he fired a beam of magma at Nu Wa, she put her arms out in front of her and ducked her head behind them. The laser of magma pushed her back, and into a wall, where she blocked the beam for a bit longer before it stopped.

"GAHAAHH!" Nu Wa shrieked, her forearms were charred black completely. She quickly surrounded them in frozen water, until they were heavy with ice. She detonated the ice.

"GRAAH!"

Nu Wa landed on her back, but when she looked at her arms, they had healed, but were red and numb; the side effects of using ice as a healing technique. Much more effective than Sparkling Water, but can be dangerous, and painful.

Agni turned to block hits from Sol's fire sword, he grabbed her wrist and grabbed the blade, he incinerated the hilt right in his hands.

"M-My sword!" Sol stammered.

Agni smirked, he threw a fireball at Sol, who barely dodged it and returned with an explosive shot that Agni dodged. The explosion went off behind him, who was moving faster than a forest fire, he dashed to the side and launched a fireball at Sol full strength, it stunned her.

The Fire God ran up and kneecapped her right in the face, Sol fell on her back, nearly unconscious.

Agni turned to kill two of Nu Wa's clay soldiers swiftly, he used both hands to fire a concentrated beam of lava straight at her.

"AHHHH! NOT AGAIN!" Nu Wa cried out in pain, she couldn't stand to block another lava beam. Agni dashed forward and gut punched The Goddess with his fiery fist, she gutted out with blood, and flew back a few ten meters.

Agni stood over Nu Wa, his fire fist ready. "Say your final words."

Nu Wa moaned in agony. "Skadi…Sol…I love you both…"

"NOOOOOOO!" Skadi charged at Agni, who pushed her back with fireballs, it was the ultimate battle of ice vs fire.

Agni threw multiple fire attacks that Skadi either countered with ice attacks or dodged.

Agni fired a large amount of fire, like a flamethrower. Skadi tried to counter with literal tons of snow, but Agni's attack burned straight through.

Skadi crouched over with over 3rd degree burns. She cried tears of extreme torture.

Agni turned back to Nu Wa, he raised his fiery fist, but once again, Sol fireballed him.

Nu Wa began to crawl away as Sol fought Agni and Kali, Skadi threw icy spears at The Goddess of Destruction, and tried to cool down Agni, who was enjoying the Fire Giant Buff.

"I'll kill you all!" Agni laughed.

Kali looked to her left, she saw a wounded Nu Wa, and easy kill. She ran for the injured Goddess.

Skadi and Sol struggled to tame Agni, who fired infinite fire attacks that even Sol couldn't counter. Skadi realized too late.

"Wait…WHERE'S KALI?! NO! NU WAA!" Skadi saw Kali hold The Heavenly Goddess up by the throat.

"Taste my blade." Kali chuckled.

She stabbed Nu Wa through the stomach with her sword, tons of blood blasted out of her mouth, right into Kali's face, who enjoyed the delicious taste of Nu Wa's warm fluids.

Kali grabbed her face and locked in with Nu Wa's mouth in some sort of bloody kiss. Kali thrusted the sword in and out of Nu Wa's stomach, making her cough up more blood, that Kali sucked right out of her mouth.

Skadi and Sol couldn't believe their eyes, the execution was slurpy and wet. Agni suddenly hit Skadi in the back with a fireball, but Sol was all fired up, she took off towards Kali.

"Mmph…Kchah…Mmch...Ggh…Mff!" Nu Wa moaned as Kali continued to suck blood from her mouth. She was being treated like a bottle of Coca-Cola.

"YOU MONSTERR!" Sol yelled, she punched Kali right in the spine, sending her flying forward.

Nu Wa fell on her back, blood pouring from her mouth, it was all over her chin and running down her neck from her bloody kiss with Kali.

The Goddess of Destruction wiped her mouth clean with the top of her hand.

"I've never kissed someone like that before. Maybe it's a good idea for their mouths to be filled with delicious blood..." Kali teased, she licked and bit her lips.

Sol's aura blazed with fire, a violent and furious inferno. She took off at a surprising speed, she tackled Kali, and held her down by her neck.

Kali watched as Sol raised her pure fire fist in the air.

"Heh…Do it then…kill me." Kali moaned.

"Fuck you! HIYAAAAHH!" Sol slammed down on Kali's skull, no mercy, full force, all strength, pure power.

Kali's skull exploded on impact, her head detonated, like stepping on a water balloon. Skull, brain, and blood splattered everywhere.

Sol breathed heavily; she ran back to Nu Wa behind her, she held her in her arms.

Skadi was furious, the Norse Army executed the last few warriors of the Iron Legion, and they tore down all the Iron Legion flags and destroyed and ravaged the fortress.

She hit Agni multiple times in rapid succession with her spear.

"YOU! NEED! TO! CALM! HAAH! DOWN! UUUAAHHH!" Skadi yelled, fury in her voice.

Skadi stabbed Agni straight through the ribcage, she tore it to the side, causing Agni to shriek in pain. She then impaled him in the stomach, Agni's blood was pure, hot magma, it spilled out of the wound.

Skadi lifted Agni up into the air, he was at the end of her spear. Magma fell and burned The Winter Goddess as Agni slowly died above her, but she withstood the pain, she wanted to see him suffer.

"HA!" Skadi grunted as she kicked her spear over, Agni's body landed in front of her, lifeless. She spit on his carcass as she walked over to Sol.

She was sobbing, Nu Wa was barely alive in her arms.

"D-Did we win…?" She gagged.

Skadi knelt next to Sol, she looked around, the Norse Army was trying to salvage any structure to wait for the New Orders next move.

"Yes Nu Wa…We did it, we won." Skadi began to tear up.

Nu Wa coughed, blood squirted out.

"I just wanna say…I'm…Gonna miss you two…"

Sol and Skadi listened closely. Both of them on the verge of crying.

"I'm far too weak to heal myself. My injuries...They're internal...and I've lost way too much blood. Mostly because Kali over there drank it all!" Nu Wa chuckled weakly, trying to make to make the situation less sad.

But Sol and Skadi didn't laugh at all. Not one bit.

"Just...Tell everyone…Tell them…That I love them…Please…" Nu Wa managed to whisper, she coughed once more, blood surfaced up out of her mouth like a cup that was filled with too much water.

Sol nodded her head slowly, tears in her eyes.

"W-W…Win…This war…For the New Order…For the people…For everyone..."

Skadi shut her eyes tight, to not release the tears, they leaked out anyway.

Nu Wa went numb in Sol's warm arms. She slowly closed her eyes, and stopped breathing. Her head dropped to the right, her mouth slightly open, dripping with a combination of blood and saliva.

Sol sobbed loudly, Skadi put her arm around her.

"She rests now…It's okay Sol…She's at peace. Let her be." She cried softly.

Sol didn't have the strength to respond, she buried her face in her hands.

"Cry if you need to…Cry all you want. Nobody's stopping you." Skadi hugged The Sun Goddess.

"We may have won the battle…But we lost so much more…" Sol managed to say.

Skadi looked up into the sky, the blizzard she made was dying down. She looked down at the ground.

"That's how it's always going to be in war. And it's never going to change."

* * *

 **I want to see if you guys have the strength to read something so long...This chapter is longer than chapter 25, but it came out in a shorter time! I'm weird.**

 **R.I.P Vulcan**

 **R.I.P Terra**

 **R.I.P Kali**

 **R.I.P Agni**

 **R.I.P Nu Wa**

 **A lot of deaths, and I'm just saying this right now…There is a lot more to come…**


	27. Chapter 27 - The Uprising Pt2 - Betrayal

**Updated/Polished Chapter**

 **DISLAIMER! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS THE USUAL HEAVY VIOLENCE AND GORE. BUT CONTAINS SEXUAL JOKES AND INUENDOES THAT SOME READERS MAY FIND DISTURBING.**

 **Okay, so once again, what the hell. I know I've said this so many times, but I can't stress it enough…** **THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT!** **4000 views on the story!**

 **People are really excited for the finale, which I'm happy to see. I'm also glad that people enjoy the long, detailed fights. I believe that if it's a fight between Gods, then it should be a hard one. Although...There are those people who just can't handle the heat of the fire. If it's too graphic for you, simple answer: skip the fight, go to the end of the chapter to see who died.**

 **We have a question from a reader that other people ask me:**

 ** _DiamondHeart9 Asks:_ Are you ever going to make any fanfiction about BlackRockShooter? **

**_Answer:_ No I will not. I was originally going to make my name MissBlackStone, but that's the name of something in a video game I plan to write about in the future, so I went with MissBlackRock, and later found out that BlackRock is from an anime. It was inconvenient...But sorry, no fanfiction about BlackRockShooter.**

 **Hope ya like the chapter. See ya.**

* * *

 **The Hindu Pantheon…**

Skadi awaited for the connection on her monitor to establish, she tapped her fingers on the table impatiently. Just then, Apollo's face popped up on the monitor.

"How ya doin Skadi? You're still alive, so I assume you conquered the Hindu Pantheon, you alright?"

Skadi grimaced nervously. "Heh…Well…We did alright, it was definitely…a fire fight." She stuttered and rubbed her arm, her body was covered in bandages under her clothes.

"Right…Right…Well everyone left…and Neith and Bellona said they're gonna have some…Fun…so they left me to check on everyone after their battles. You're the first one to call in; it's been like 7 hours." Apollo laughed.

Skadi rolled her eyes. "Have some fun eh? We both know what that means." The Goddess laughed.

Apollo chuckled, and then he sighed. "Alright Skadi, so…How did it all go?"

"Well…We managed to kill both Agni and Kali." Skadi responded.

Apollo nodded his head. "Good, we don't have to worry about them again. What about our casualties?"

Skadi grit her teeth, she leaned on the table and put her head down. "We attacked this Pantheon with roughly three hundred and fifty two thousand men."

Apollo put on some glasses and started to write on a clipboard. "Alright…Go on ahead."

Skadi exhaled. "Seventy two thousand killed and one hundred and seventy seven thousand wounded."

Apollo stayed silent as he continued to write on his clipboard. "Alright…Did any of your group suffer any injuries or anything?" Apollo asked.

Skadi closed her eyes; she took a deep breath before taking a moment to tidy up her hair.

"Apollo…Both Terra…and Nu Wa were killed. Only Sol and I survived…and we both have injuries." Skadi murmured.

Apollo's eyes widened, he rubbed his eyes with stress.

"Oh no…We're already taking…..Fucking…DAMN IT!" Apollo shouted, he got up from his chair and started to pace around, sometimes walking out of range of the camera.

Skadi sighed sadly. "Apollo…Stay with me buddy." She blinked quickly to hold back tears.

Apollo mumbled swears under his breath before sitting back down in front of his computer.

"Okay…Alright…Two goddesses slain. Bellona isn't gonna be happy. But why man…Nu Wa…I have to tell Guan Yu when he calls in…This is horrible." Apollo dug his face in his hands, frustration in his voice.

Skadi coughed. "At least we have the Hindu Pantheon…We are already trying to repair it a little for outposts, we are also scouting out the borders for a glimpse of the Greek Pantheon. Just need some time to recover…and wait for the other groups."

Apollo nodded his head slowly. "Hopefully the others don't suffer many losses. Damn it…They all gave their lives for the people…For the Order of this world, plunged into Chaos." Apollo clenched his fist.

Skadi smiled. "They're in a better place, that's all we got."

Apollo zoned out, before looking at Skadi straight through the camera.

"Skadi…Where do you think gods go when they die? We live in the heavens…Some of us. But where do we go…Is it just eternal darkness…and deafening silence?" Apollo muttered.

Skadi thought about it. "I don't know Apollo…But hopefully…It's better than here."

"Hope you're right...Anyways…Good luck, wait in for the call from the other Pantheons, it's gonna be a while…Their battles are probably raging. Sit tight, talk to you in a bit." Apollo smirked.

"See you Apollo." Skadi smiled, the call ends.

She slammed her fist down on the table, making everything rattle on it, including her computer and her cup of water that spilled.

"FUCK!" Skadi breathed heavily.

"This is a mess…How the hell are we gonna get through to them?! Lost two allies against only two Hindu Gods…That fucking Fire Giant Rune…I hope the Infiltration Group is getting through to those defenses, or else we're gonna get torn apart when we get to the Greek Pantheon…If we even get there." Skadi mumbled to herself.

She took a deep breath; and turned to walk out of her field tent. She looked around, Norse soldiers repairing walls, fixing up buildings, setting up tents and medical camps, some sparring with each other.

Skadi spotted Sol sitting in camp fire, curled up with her legs up in her chest and her arms around them. There were Norse soldiers sitting around her, using her as a camp fire and cooking food over her.

Skadi's blue skin reddened with anger, she summoned her spear as she stomped over to Sol.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?! GET YOUR FUCKING CHICKEN OFF OF HER!" She yelled, the Norse Soldiers trembled in fear.

"W-We're sorry! S-She was the one who offered…" A female soldier stammered.

Skadi grit her teeth. "I DON'T CARE! YOU HUMANS HAVE THE NERVE TO USE A DEITY AS A FUCKING CAMPFIRE?!" The Goddess roared, the soldiers began to stand up and stagger backwards.

"GO MAKE YOUSELVES USEFUL YOU SQUISHY, WEAK, DEPENDENT, PATHETIC, PITIFUL PIECES OF SHIT! MAKE YOUR OWN FUCKING CAMPFIRES! OR DID THEY NOT TEACH YOU TO HAVE HONOR IN YOUR 10 YEARS OF TRAINING?! GO! NOW!" Skadi yelled, her voice thundered through the air, the Norse Soldiers were out of sight within seconds, she turned to Sol, who was still burning in the campfire.

She frowned, and threw her spear at Sol full force, knocking her on the ground and turning her off.

"What the hell were you doing Sol?! What the fuck!" Skadi shouted.

Sol looked up at her with teary eyes, before looking down. "I…I don't want to fight anymore…Nu Wa and Terra….They're…They're gone. Not alive. Just…Poof. Gone." Sol muttered, her head hung low.

Skadi looked at her closely, she squinted, Sol wouldn't look her in the eyes.

"Sol…you look like crap. Look at me in the eyes." Skadi grabbed her face.

"No! No! Stop! AGH! GET OFF!" Sol began to wrestle Skadi's hands off of her face, but things started to get aggressive.

"Sol! Let me see!" Skadi tackled The Sun Goddess onto the ground.

"GAH! N-NO! SKADI! PLEASE STOP!" Sol started to lose.

She flailed her arms around, she slapped Skadi by accident. Her lips trembled with anger.

"YOU BITCH! UAH!" Skadi bashed Sol in the jaw, knocking her head into the ground, she pinned her down completely, then looked at her closely.

The two Goddess's stared at each other. Skadi breathed heavily, but her heart stopped when she looked at Sol in the eyes, she doesn't have human eyes, but they looked wrong. Messed up…Crossed, her hair was messy, she looked tired, she looked…Exhausted.

Skadi's eyes widened, she suddenly backed away from Sol, regretting that she touched her. Skadi was hyperventilating.

"O-Oh…My goodness…S-Sol? Have…Have you been doing…Drugs?" Skadi murmured.

Sol didn't respond, she couldn't bear to look Skadi.

"I don't even need to know which one…Just that it's fucking insane." Skadi clutched her fists.

Sol started to cry. "Skadi…"

She looked at the ground. "Sol…I'm…I'm disappointed. You're no god of the New Order. You're a disgrace…Take your drugs somewhere else…I'm notifying Apollo, from now on…You're a rogue. Leave. Now." Skadi summoned her spear.

Sol looked up at her, she crawled up to her legs and hugged her.

"Skadi please! No! I just don't want to see any more people die! I KILLED SOMEONE! And Nu Wa and Terra are gone too! It's hard Skadi! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" Sol sobbed.

Skadi ignored her, she kicked her off her legs. "I do understand! I WAS THERE WITH YOU! And I dealt with it…Without drugs." She held her spear so tightly her hands went light blue.

"S-Skadi…I beg of yo-AHH!" Sol cried, Skadi thrusted a spear into her, then made another one.

Sol wouldn't leave; she stood her ground, poorly. Skadi threw another, then another, then another, and another, Sol was barely standing.

"HHAAH!" Skadi shouted, she uppercut Sol with her icy fist then thrusted her into the ground with another spear.

Sol cried on the ground as she held the spear going straight through her chest. "Ugh…Cauh…Gngh…"

Skadi picked up Sol by the collar of the sweater she was wearing, she dragged her through the courtyard and led her to the gate.

"Open the Gates." Skadi grunted, two Norse Soldiers opened the large gates within seconds.

Skadi threw Sol on the ground.

"Now you go and fly off, and never come back. If I see you heading back here…I'll personally kill you." Skadi glared at The Sun Goddess.

Sol wearily got back onto her feet, she floated above the ground. She glared at Skadi, her expression went from sad, to an expression of hatred.

"You know…I would try and take you more seriously…If I didn't know what's been in that mouth of yours."

The insult hit Skadi hard, she felt emotional pain surge through her soul. She felt tears building up in her eyes, her heartbeat accelerated, making her breathing uneasy.

"GET OUT! I'LL MAKE SURE YOU DON'T GET OUT OF THIS WAR ALIVE! YOU'RE ENEMIES OF BOTH SIDES NOW. Just…GO AWAY!" Skadi cried. Sol grinned as she turned to the skies, Skadi watched her disappear over the tree line.

The hurt Winter Goddess returned to her tent, she called up Apollo.

"Yeah what's up Skadi?" Apollo picked up after a few minutes.

"Sol ain't with us no more. Caught her red handed, drugged. I kicked her out, tell all the other groups to kill her if they see her." Skadi said sternly, she sniffed and wiped tears from both of her eyes.

Apollo couldn't believe it, he exhaled and shook his head.

"Alright…Thanks for telling me. I'll be sure to tell everyone." Apollo went silent for a few seconds, before staring right at the camera.

"Hey Skadi…I'm was just on an emergency call with Ne Zha…The battle in Rome is insane, and the Iron Legion forces are already showing signs of wanting to retreat to the Hindu Pantheon. Stay alert on your southern flank; we have the Roman army in a bottleneck, cornered."

Skadi began to breathe through her mouth, a worried expression on her face. "O-Okay..."

"Get forces ready to trap the Iron Legion from both sides, we either force them to retreat to the Greek Pantheon…Or we kill them all." Apollo said sternly.

Skadi narrowed her eyes, and then slowly smirked. "I like the second option more."

"I like you're thinking. Just get set up, because they're probably already sending small groups to set up bunkers and try and turn the tide of the fight, as well as to warn the Hindu Pantheon that we're attacking. Little did they know that the Hindu Pantheon is New Order territory now." Apollo grinned.

"I'm on it. Keep me updated, until then." Skadi smiled.

"Alright, I'll be sure to-" A loud moan was heard in the background, Apollo's jaw dropped.

"U-UM…T-TALK TO YA LATER SKADI! BYE!" The moaning was getting louder and louder, and more passionate in the background of Apollo's voice, he ended the call before Skadi could hear anything else.

Skadi rolled her eyes, she already knew that Bellona and Neith were getting it on a little too hard.

"Scissoring is a violent crime..."

She ran out of her tent and yelled out for her forces to set up a huge ambush of her forces, waiting for their call.

* * *

 **The Roman Pantheon…**

An Iron Legion commander, the same rank as Astrid, stood over Ne Zha, his blade at The Prince's throat. His armor made of Blacksteel and sturdy chainmail.

Ne Zha raised his hands over above him in fear. "NO! Please don't kill me!"

The Commander laughed. "A God?! Begging for his life?! HAHAHA! That's pitiful!"

Ne Zha grit his teeth, but the commander aimed his sword closer to his throat, making him whimper.

Suddenly, a yellow flash knocked the commander aside, it was Athena.

"Get off of him!" She grunted, she clashed weapons with the commander, who parried Athena's spear aside and punched her in the jaw.

He thrusted his blade forward, attempting to stab Athena in the chest, but she blocked the attack with her shield. The Goddess charged forward, and jumped. Bashing the Commander's head with her shield, stunning him.

"GUAH!" Athena grunted, she shoved her spear into the Commanders chest, he staggered back and fell forward on his knees, holding the spear in shock.

Athena turned to Ne Zha and cheered, she raised her shield in the air, humiliating the commander as the Iron Legion watched.

"Oh…Wait, I forgot my spear." Athena grinned. She turned back to the commander, and brutally ripped it through his entire body, she stomped his body into the ground and retrieved her weapon.

"Gods are pitiful huh? I think not." Athena spit on the commanders body, she turned to Ne Zha and extended out her hand to help him up.

The Prince sighed, he grabbed Athena's hand and pulled himself up.

"Thanks for the assist..." He mumbled.

"Watch your back, and please…Don't challenge any opponents that look to big for you kid." Athena charged off.

Ne Zha looked at the ground. "But that's most people…"

The City of Rome was behind the New Order's armies, the enemy gods have yet to be seen, but the roman army was persistent and very resistant, the New Order swept through the city of Rome, but they didn't damage it too much, so they could use it as a base.

Now only the great battlefields of the Roman Pantheon were raging, close quarters, dangerous, brutal, open combat. And of course:

"Let them fly!" Guan Yu raised his hand in the air, behind him; a few hundred thousand archers raised their bows in the air, and fired.

The sky turned black with arrows, only their tips shined in the skies, because they were on fire.

Just then, Guan Yu spotted a purple flash in the front line of the Iron Legion soldiers. "RAISE YOUR SHIELDS YOU IDIOTS! SKYWARD SHIELD WALL! NOW!" Fafnir stomped past.

"Hmph!" The Iron Legion grunted, they crouched and blocked every single arrow from the Chinese.

Ares shoved his way past the Iron Legion, he stood tall, very tall, next to Fafnir.

He looked over his shoulder at Ares. "You know who's here…"

"Of course I know. Her energy is far too powerful not to sense when she's in combat. I can feel her from here." Ares responded, he clutched his sword tighter in his hand.

"I'll be nice and leave her to you." Fafnir grunted, he charged forward into the midst of battle.

Ares scanned the battlefield, fire everywhere, broken catapults, archers firing their arrows behind huge crowds of soldiers who were clashing swords and shields with their enemies.

Stabbing, thrusting, slicing, cutting, decapitating, annihilating, impaling, head-butting, punching, kicking, pushing, and overall just complete execution of each other.

Fafnir and Xing Tian stood in front of each other, their soldiers alongside them fighting.

"Get ready to die midget." Xing Tian growled.

"I wouldn't think so ahead Dwayne Johnson." Fafnir responded.

He threw his sword at Xing Tian, who merely clanked it aside with his axe. He front flipped forward and tried to hit Fafnir with his twin axes, but Fafnir was too small. The Dwarf dashed behind him and jumped on Xing Tian's back and began to pummel him with powerful blows from his hammer.

The Fighter spun around, making Fafnir loose balance. As he fell off of his back, Xing Tian grabbed him, threw him up into the air, and smashed him into the ground. Fafnir crashed into the earth, bounced, and landed on his back.

"Motherfucker!" Fafnir grunted as he brushed himself off.

"God…I wish that girl was here." He murmured under his breath, then faced Xing Tian.

"COME HERE!"

Xing Tian leaped forward, the Dwarf was caught by surprise by his speed. He grabbed hit Fafnir with a horizontal sweep, sending him flying a few meters back.

"GAAH!" Fafnir grunted, he got back up and looked around, suddenly, he heard something from above him.

"HOLY SHIT!"

Xing Tian body slammed Fafnir into the ground, a large cloud of dust came from the site of impact.

"Gah…." Fafnir groaned, he was like a rock shoved into the ground.

"Time to finish you off." Xing Tian raised his axes, but unfortunately for him, Ares rammed into him, he sliced straight through his chest, making him yell out in pain.

Light green blood fired out of his chest like a volcano, his screams could be heard through the battlefield.

Guan Yu heard Xing Tian, he immediately got on his horse and rode past Athena. "I'm coming ally!"

The Chinese Warrior struggled to block Ares' powerful attacks, but Guan Yu fixed that, he jumped off his horse and hit Ares with a direct hit, stunning him.

He raised his hand in the air, a green pulse healed Xing Tian a little, but enough for him to charge at Fafnir, and start to strike him.

Ares and Guan Yu struck each other full force. The God of War had no mercy, he bashed the General with his shield, then stabbed him in the chest. He ripped out the blade and came back around for a slash at his stomach.

"GRAAH! HHGNH!" Guan Yu staggered back.

But Ares wouldn't let up, he hit Guan Yu again in his shoulder, he then made his shield disappear, and grabbed him by his other shoulder. He kneecapped him right in the gut, making Guan Yu regurgitate a small amount of blood.

Ares kneecapped him again, this time in the nose, making Guan Yu stagger back. He hit him three times with the hilt of his sword, leaving his face bloody and broken. Finally, he put all his strength into a rib cage breaking kick.

"YAAAAAGHH!" Ares yelled out, filled with anger and power.

"BLAAUUH! GAHH..." Gaun Yu fell on his back, crippled from the gut wrenching kick. Ares jumped up, sword pointed down. He landed right on the General's chest, stabbing him into the ground.

"BLOURGH! CAHAH! GLNCH..."

Blood erupted from Gaun Yu's chest and mouth, Ares ripped his sword out and backed up, nodding his head.

"Come on, you got more than that General." He taunted, he summoned his shield and flamethowered him.

"GAH! G-GHNGH!" Guan Yu grunted, trying to sustain the pain of the inferno that was before him.

He grit his teeth as he slammed his blade into the side of Ares's helmet, he rolled to get back up on his feet, he began to spin his weapon around at a blinding speed.

Ares raised his shield in front of him, he felt his forearm slowly breaking under his shield as Guan Yu repeatedly struck. He finally stopped; Ares raised his shield further out in front of him.

"My turn." Ares smirked, a huge blast of fire erupted from his shield, engulfing Guan Yu once again.

"AAAAHHHH! GUH! DAAH!" Guan Yu staggered back, he healed himself, but the fire wouldn't stop coming.

A few Chinese soldiers tried to help him, but they got incinerated trying. Ares suddenly threw a chain forward, it gained heat from the fire. It latched onto Guan Yu's arm.

"GET OVER HERE!"

Ares pulled back with immense strength, Guan Yu lunged forward unwillingly. Combined with the General's momentum, and his unbelievable strength, Ares was able to land a destructive, obliterating punch to Guan Yu's face.

The General fell on his back, with a broken orbital, his left eye was destroyed, and his nose broken and crooked to face to the right

"This fight is over."

Ares raised his sword and brought his blade down on Guan Yu's neck, swiftly cutting his head off.

Xing Tian looked over, Ares was laughing, bloody sword, his friend laid there, his head a few inches away from his body.

"No...It can't be. GUAN YU!" Xing Tian yelled, he spun around in anger, he picked up both Fafnir and Ares, and threw them into the army of Chinese soldiers, who started to do all they could to try and kill the Mighty Gods.

Ne Zha skated past the crowds, he saw Guan Yu's dead body. "NO! W-WHAT HAPPENED?! IT CAN'T BE!" He cried, Athena walked up behind him, tears of anger in her eyes.

"His body is brutalized...Only one fighter could do this. Where is he..." She scanned the battlefield, there he was, Ares and Fafnir smashing their way back to their side of the battlefield, trying to block attacks from Xing Tian.

"HAAAH!" He smashed his axe against Fafnir, who blocked the attack with his shield. He turned to Ares and threw his axe at him.

The God dodged it and threw a chain at Xing Tian, he pulled him and shoved him into the ground. Ares jumped into the air while still grappled onto the Chinese Fighter. He pulled as hard as he could.

"WOOOAH!" Xing Tian yelled, he flew across the sky as Ares used the chain to throw him into the ground.

"GAUH!" He grunted as he hit the ground, a large explosion of debris and dust went everywhere. Ares landed with a swift recovery roll. Xing Tian coughed as he lay in the crater he made. He brushed himself off and got back into the fight.

He clashed weapons with Ares, tons of sparks flew out. He pushed Xing Tian back, Fafnir jumped at The God of War, who caught him and grinned at Xing Tian.

"GO LONG!" Ares yelled, he threw Fafnir at Xing Tian, The Dwarf smashed into his head, he then flipped off and pounced overhead.

"FEAR ME!" Fafnir yelled, he transformed into a dragon as he landed on top of Xing Tian, he pinned him down and started to spit acid out of his mouth.

"NOOO!" Xing Tian yelled, his blew out more energy out of his chest, but he was far too weak, Fafnir resisted it.

"HEY! GET OFF!" Ne Zha yelled, he used his sash to grab Fafnir's neck, he pulled him off surprisingly.

He yelped as he dodged a blow from Ares, he threw his disc at Fafnir to stun him, giving a chance for Xing Tian to get back up and fight back.

He then threw his disc at Ares, who hit it aside and raised his blade for an overhand attack.

"GH!" Ne Zha raised his spear to block it, but the force was too much, Ares broke straight through his guard, and knocked him to the ground.

"A child like you should not be on the frontlines of a great battle! You will surely perish for being so ignorant!" Ares raised his boot, ready to stomp on Ne Zha's head.

"TE SECABO!" Athena yelled, she charged into Ares full force, knocking him on the ground.

"Quid est?!" He groaned.

Athena narrowed her eyes, her eyebrows narrowed in anger. Her mouth shaped in a furious frown.

"Sister...I was wondering when you would appear..." Ares grunted as he got back on his feet.

The Goddess stood in front of Ne Zha, she looked over her shoulder. "Go somewhere safe…"

"But I-" Ne Zha began, but was interrupted by Athena. "I know you want to help…But this is far too dangerous Ne Zha…Please listen to me…If something happens to you out here…I won't be able to forgive myself." She finished.

Ne Zha looked down at his feet.

"O-Okay Athena…I'll just help with the archers…Please be careful." Ne Zha glanced over at Ares, he was stronger, taller, more armored, and more muscular than Athena, but she was more agile, tactical, and smart.

"Now go…I don't want you to see this." Athena turned back to Ares as Ne Zha skated back towards the archers.

"Protecting that young god. How merciful of you sister." Ares laughed.

"I know you wouldn't do it, and that's all that matters." Athena scoffed.

"I wouldn't, I'd kill him."

"Exactly, that's why I won't let you kill him."

"Why not?"

Athena grit her teeth. "SHUT UP!"

She charged at Ares, and jumped up. She stabbed him in the chest with her spear, then sidestepped and lunged to his side, landing another attack on his waist. She bashed into him with her shield, then swiftly swept his legs, making him fall on his back.

Athena went for an overhand attack while Ares was down, but he raised his shield and blasted out with fire, sending her staggering back behind her shield.

Ares got back up, chained his sister, and pulled her towards him. He punched her, sending her stumbling back. He chained her again and grabbed her for a swift head-butt, then pushed her away to chain her once more.

He did so and threw her over his back, she landed behind him, Ares turned and placed his foot on one of her breasts.

"How does this feel?" Ares laughed as he exerted pressure.

"It hurts...But you should know that a woman's breasts aren't like balloons!" Athena grabbed Ares's foot and flung it up, making him trip.

She got up and pinned him to the ground, and began to punch him as hard as she could.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! EVEN AFTER WHAT WE WENT THROUGH AT OLYMPUS! YOU STILL SIDE WITH CHAOS!?" Athena raged, her knuckles bashed into Ares' face with pure anger.

Ares grabbed his sister's wrist; he pushed her aside and got back up. He glared at her as she lay on the ground sobbing.

"It's alright…All the things we sought for so long will all be worth this fight." Ares grunted.

He began to swing at Athena, who dodged and blocked every attack; she deflected one, slid under his arm and stabbed him in the back. Ares spun around, his sword out; Athena ducked to avoid the swing. Ares charged forward, angry.

Athena braced herself, she tanked his charge, and used his own force to fight back. She pushed him back and tried stabbed him again in the stomach, but instead went to sweep him off his feet with her spear, but he stepped back just in time.

Ares bashed into her with his shield, making Athena fall on her back. He tried to go as fast as he could, and went in to attack her, but Athena parried the attack and slid down Ares's sword, impaling him through the chest with her spear, making the God yell out in pain.

Athena ripped out the spear and pushed Ares back with her shield, he stumbled back and struggled to stay standing.

Ares coughed up blood. "Stop trying to live, stop all the dodging! STOP STANDING IN MY WAY! Please let me win, for once in your life!"

The angry God fired up his shield and blasted fire out of it, Athena said nothing as she ducked behind her own shield to protect herself, she glanced to her left to see Fafnir in his dragon form fighting Xing Tian, who landed a powerful blow to Fafnir's neck.

Athena ran forward, her shield protecting her from the fire, she ran up to Ares and knocked his shield out of his hand, she hit him in the face with her shield, and quickly impaled him straight through his neck bones with her spear, she ripped it out as Ares staggered forward.

"Guh…Puh!" The God spit out more blood, he picked up his shield, and threw a chain at Athena, she caught the chain and pulled as hard as she could, Ares fell forward on his face, his sister stabbed him in the back with her spear, barely missing the spine.

"You think you're something special? You're just a god playing pretend! Don't get cocky Ares, because soon you'll meet your end." Athena kicked her brother over.

He got back up completely enraged, he chained Athena's legs, making her fall on her tailbone, she thought Ares was going to go for another overhead attack, but he didn't.

Ares rushed forward and pushed Athena's spear and shield aside, he stabbed her right through the chest, blood blasted out of her mouth and from the gauge in her chest.

"What? You think YOU'RE something special? You're the one playing pretend. So don't get cocky Athena, because even though you're filled with determination…You're the one who will meet their end!"

Athena battle cried, she ripped Ares's sword aside, bad idea, the sword gauged through her breast, and busted up her right shoulder.

The Goddess cried out in pain, she got up on her arms and kicked Ares. She hit Ares' calves with her shield, he fell on his back as Athena stabbed him with her spear in the gut. Ares ignored the pain as he grabbed Athena by the throat and pinned her down, he tried to choke her but she poked her thumbs into Ares's eyes, through his helmet.

He winced as Athena tackled him, but he recovered quickly as he grabbed his sister and tried to pin her down again, but she wouldn't go down.

She pushed his arms aside and punched him right in the side of the head, Ares returned back with his own punch, but unlike Ares, Athena wasn't wearing a helmet, she fell on her side after the mighty blow.

"I've been holding back on you until now; see if you can survive this! DIE FOR ME!" Ares flew up into the air, a powerful, angry red aura blazed up around him.

"No..." Athena took a step back, nearly falling over. She felt a large increase in Ares' power.

The God and chained Athena with golden chains, it turns out, she couldn't break them.

The Goddess did all she could but it was no use, Athena flew up next to Ares, the chains bound around her neck, The God of War hung his sister on the lever of a broken catapult, he landed on his feet as he watched her choke.

"GAH! GUH! KCH! HNGH! GHNGH…Deh….Hah…N…NO! AHH!" Athena grabbed the chains, her eye started to burn yellow, she held the chains tightly.

She grinded her teeth, strained all her muscles, used all her strength, she yelled out in power, a yellow aura, almost identical to Ares' aura, engulfed her. She broke the chains and landed on her feet.

Ares's jaw dropped, his eyes widen, and he falls forward on his knees. He's shaking from the sudden outburst in Athena's power, surpassing even his.

"How…"

Athena threw the chains aside; she summoned her spear and shield in her hands.

"WHY ARE YOU STILL STANDING?! WHY ARE YOU STILL TRYING TO STOP ME ATHENA!?" Ares cried out, his voice cracked.

"In my heart…There's something strong…That will keep me moving on. In my hopes, in my dreams, there will be peace." Athena charged at Ares, and kneecapped him.

His helmet flew off, revealing his weary, bloody face. He held himself up using his sword, he eyed down his sister as het got back up on his feet.

"Here we are." Ares spit out blood and a tooth.

"Here we stand." Athena wiped her mouth of her own blood.

"We've come far." Ares picked up his sword and shield.

"Here we are." Athena cracked her neck.

"To reach…What we both idealize." Ares grunted.

"It's been tough…But I won't give up, for a new day, where one of us is not alive is on the rise." Athena responded.

The Gods charged at each other once again, reminiscent when this war wasn't raging, where they could be siblings, rule over the humanity with equality and fairness, not tyranny and war, not making the humans fear the gods they once worshipped and believed in, they loved them, trusted them.

Athena and Ares clashed their weapons, hitting and blocking each other, Ares began to cry when he began to think about his happy times with Nemesis; his dear wife who has probably forgotten that they were married.

His times with his dear siblings, including Athena, his hilarious moments with Bellona, and petty fights with Hercules and Thor.

The two Gods couldn't get through to each other, their attacks were strong and fast. It was a flurry of slashes and thrusts, tons of sparks, loud clangs, and bangs were all that could be heard. The two siblings grunted as the both let their guards down to land a full-fledged heavy attack.

Ares stabbed his sister right through the stomach, but simultaneously, Athena thrusted her spear through her brother's chest.

The two siblings staggered back, both crying, trying to regain their composures in a loud fit of sniffs and sobs.

Athena swallowed hard; she let out another quiet sob.

"Ares, brother, do not quail…..You have walked a lonesome trail, peace and love will sure prevail, just help me end this sorry tale..." She whispered.

"Deep inside I feel a fire; it burns within me, ever higher. Knowing I will soon prevail, knowing I can end this tale." Ares muttered back, holding his sword tightly.

"In every dream there is a chance, we both grabbed at it at first glance. Following our hopes and dreams, even when nothing's what it seems." Athena let out a small whimper.

"But life keeps flowing like a stream…until it's gone in one small gleam.." Ares responded.

"Time to open up our eyes, time to see who we really are, I won't give up the chance to save you, and we both know we can go far!" Athena reached out to Ares.

"I heard the tales they told to me, this happy ending cannot be." Ares stepped back.

"Let's go together, we shall see. I beg of you with integrity.." Athena stepped forward.

Ares looked behind him, Fafnir picked up Xing Tian in his jaws, he slammed him into the ground and slashed at his chest with his claws, making Xing Tian weaker.

"Please brother…Come with me." Athena was right in front of Ares, disarmed, arms open.

"Sister…I can't do this…Please…" Ares pushed her away, but she retorted like a yo-yo.

Athena looked at Ares with teary eyes. "I don't want to fight you anymore…You're not a bad man Ares. I know you're not. You loved your followers; you loved your family and friends. Come with me to save all of that."

"No…I don't….Fuck…JUST-GH! FIGHT!" Ares lunged at Athena, he backhanded her as hard as he could, he grabbed her from his belt and began to strangle her.

Athena reached down to her thigh, took out a golden knife, and stabbed Ares in the gut with it, making him back off, she turned to stab him again, but Ares swung his sword at her, she raised the knife and blocked the hit, nearly breaking her wrist while trying.

"DAH!" Athena stabbed Ares in the side of his waist, she slid the knife across his stomach and gashed out flesh.

Ares hunched over he held his side, blood pouring out the deep cut in his stomach, it was rough and gory.

Athena stood over him. "I don't have to kill you brother…Come with me! Join us!" Athena extended out her hand.

Ares looked away, he groaned out in pain.

"Think about living a day in your life where you don't have to worry about being killed by your fellow Gods! Think about a world in peace...Living alongside our friends and…What's left of our family. Providing for humanity, helping the mortals, but keeping them in place at the same time." Athena cried, she said all of this in between a fit of desperate sobs.

Athena gasped for breath, trying to find the emotional strength to continue.

"Think about your own life, I know you're tired from war…AND YOU'RE THE GOD OF IT!" Athena cried, she threw the knife at Ares; it landed next to his face.

"Think…Think about Nemesis." Athena muttered. Ares coughed up more blood, he leaned on his arm, and got up on one knee, he then looked up at Athena.

"Gh…" He finally got back onto his feet, he stumbled around a little bit. He stood still and looked at his sister, after a few moments he fell into her arms.

"Brother…I'm glad you finally realized the right thing to do…" Athena hugged her dear brother.

"Nemesis…I couldn't bear to see her again…Not after what I've done. Athena…Sister…I-I'm so sorry..." Ares muttered into his sister's ear.

"Wait…Ares-GH!" Athena felt a sharp pain in her kidney area, it felt…Warm…and fuzzy. It also felt horribly painful and wrong.

Blood poured out of the wound, the internal bleeding started, and the numbness began.

Athena slouched over in Ares's arms; she rested her head on his shoulder, Ares kept the knife inside of her gut.

"Huh…Ghah…Kchl….." Athena gagged, blood flooded out of her mouth, she slowly slid down Ares's torso. She coughed, blood spilled on the floor, and all over Ares.

The battlefield seemed to turn silent, Ares stared at his sister, lying before him, he didn't realize he was crouched over. As Athena fell to the ground, the knife went deeper.

Ares exhaled, he held his sister, his hand bloody as he held the knife tightly. He hugged Athena, who squirmed around ever so slightly. He finally, quickly slid the knife out.

Athena gagged once more.

"I'm….So...Sorry…." His voice was shaky, Ares held his sister, the siblings were on the ground together. Athena used the rest of her strength to near her lips to Ares' ear.

"…I…..Love….Y…You…." Athena whispered, Ares' heart skipped a beat, and he began to full blown cry. He didn't care that his soldiers were watching the Mighty God of War cry like a baby, he just killed his own sister.

Athena went numb in Ares's arms. He hung his head low, his arms at his side, Athena's body gently hit the blood-soaked ground in front of him.

Tears rolled down Ares's face, he looked around. Despite his efforts…The Chinese Army pressured the Iron Legion, arrow barrages and constant aggressive pushing made them begin to fall back, he looked back at Athena, dead on the ground, eyes still open, blood covered her mouth and ran down her throat like a small stream.

"Rest well…Athena…You're with father…and Aphrodite. I love you...Farewell..."

Ares shut Athena's eyes. He got up and squeezed his eyes tightly, but he opened them back up to his sisters body sprawled out on the ground, lifeless.

Finally, the sound seemed to return to the world, he was scared, explosions from catapults, fire, arrows whizzing by, he looked in front of him, Chinese soldiers yelling out in anger and vengeance for Guan Yu and Athena, Iron Legion soldiers made a thin shield wall, trying to hold them back, some soldiers even turning to run.

Ares panted heavily, soldiers running past him, another commander, a woman this time, clad in the traditional BlackSteel armor, ran in front of him and shook his shoulder.

"General? General? What do we do sir? SIR?! We need help!" The Commander shouted, her voice muffled through the helmet.

The words wouldn't come, Ares was speechless and frozen, the Iron Legion was being pushed back, Ares watched as the Chinese soldiers walked and trampled over Athena's body.

"W-Wha…"

Ares was out of it.

The commander took of her helmet, she was a pretty girl, straight dark brown hair, but she had _orange eyes_ , meaning she was artificial like most of the Iron Legion _, only very few were real humans._

"SIR?! WHAT DO WE DO?! HELP US!" She shouted. Ares looked at her, his eyes widened as he regained his awareness.

He looked behind him, Xing Tian stood in front of Fafnir, who was exiting his dragon form, and he was on all fours when he returned to normal, coughing and exhausted, meaning he didn't exit the form willingly.

Ares grabbed the Commander's sword, he threw it like a spear, it impaled and killed three Chinese soldiers.

"RETREAT! RETREAT! TO THE HINDU PANTHEON! FAFNIR! FAFNIR! CALL FOR REINFORCMENTS!" Ares signaled the Iron Legion back.

The Commander watched as Ares ran over to Fafnir, he charged into Xing Tian, the two clashed weapons, Ares bashed Xing Tian with his fiery shield, then he slashed him across the chest.

"GIMME THAT!" The Commander yelled, she snatched a standard issue arming sword from a nearby Iron Legion soldier, he got shot right after.

"FALL BACK! FALL BACK! RETREATING POSITIONS! GIVE THEM THE BATTLEFIELD!" The Commander yelled, the Iron Legion but their shields on their backs, then ran with their heads down.

Ne Zha was crying, he watched as the Iron Legion ran over the hills, the Chinese army chasing them out of the Roman Pantheon, and into the Hindu Pantheon.

He saw Athena's body, lying on the battlefield with thousands of other soldiers, he saw Guan Yu as well, but his head was nowhere to be seen, only his body next to his also dead horse.

Xing Tian was in front of the charging Chinese Army.

"Fight like true gods! Pursue them!" Xing Tian yelled, the Chinese Army was bigger in numbers, the Iron Legion's only hope was to get reinforcements from the Hindu Pantheon, but they weren't responding…

Ares turned around and flamethowered Xing Tian, he flinched but ran through the fire; Fafnir threw his hammer at him, stunning him.

"AAHH!" Xing Tian shouted in rage, he front flipped forward, then began to spin around, Ares and Fafnir pushed the Iron Legion back, the Hindu tree line was visible, but there were no reinforcements! Only other soldiers…Clothed in blue robes and steel chainmail…the Norse Army.

"FIRE!" Skadi raised her hand in the air, behind her, archers and catapults went off, bombarding the Iron Legion.

"Let's go!" She ran forward, some faster soldiers dashed past her and dove into battle.

Ares and Fafnir stood in the middle of the chaos, there were only a few thousand Iron Legion soldiers left, the night had come, it was already late by the time the attack on Rome started, but the takeover of the city was quick.

Some of the Chinese Army had stayed to set up base in the City of Rome, along with Ne Zha, who was being virtually useless during all this.

The Chinese Army would fold in with the Norse Army on the final attack on the Greek Pantheon…When the time came.

"COME ON! GIVE THEM NO MERCY!" Skadi yelled. The Iron Legion was trapped between the Chinese and the Norse. There was no hope.

"SHIT! WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO?!" Fafnir panicked, he blocked at hit from Xing Tian, then blasted him a few feet back with magic.

Ares looked around, there it was. Between the tree line and the open plains of Rome, there was a narrow corridor, leading into the Greek Pantheon's small mountain line, it was their only hope.

Fafnir looked back at Ares. "There is no way I'm dying in this pitiful battle. We're getting out of here."

"We can't abandon our men!" Ares yelled.

"Yes we can…Help me. We're killing this demon." Fafnir jumped on Xing Tians back and began to smash his hammer into the back of his head.

Ares chained Xing Tian, he chained him three times, then fired up his flamethrower and burned him directly, he slashed his arm, and stabbed him in the gut.

"AHAHHHAHAH!" Fafnir laughed, he jumped off of Xing Tian and threw his hammer up into his face, he fell on his back.

"Say goodbye!" Fafnir laughed, Ares chained Xing Tian's two hands together. He bashed his shin with his shield.

"NO!" Skadi yelled she threw an icicle spear in Xing Tian's direction, Ares saw it coming and burned it up in the air with his shield.

Fafnir smashed Xing Tian's head with his hammer as hard as he could. Ares watched as The savage Dwarf turned Xing Tian's head into a green, gooey mess.

His chest spirit blasted out with green blood. "Never die…Never…Surrender…"

Ares frowned, he brought his sword down on his chest face as it yelled out in defeat, Xing Tian slowly faded away, leaving his axe and shield lying on the ground.

Suddenly Skadi stabbed Ares in the back with her spear, she punched him in the jaw, then kneecapped him.

"YOU FUCKING MONSTER!" Skadi yelled out. Ares grunted.

"Get off of me you bitch!" Ares didn't even struggle, he swung his sword with one hand, Skadi blocked the hit with her ice spear, but the sword got stuck in it, Ares had control of Skadi's weapon.

He pushed the spear down, Skadi was holding on to it tightly, she hunched over, trying to get her spear loose, but that only helped Ares. He ripped the sword out and hit Skadi square in the face with it.

Skadi yelled out in despair, she fell on her back, a huge, bloody cut across her face.

Fafnir used all his strength to turn into his dragon form.

"I don't have enough energy to stay in this form too long! Get on, NOW!" Fafnir yelled.

Ares chuckled as he got on Fafnir's back. He flapped his wings as hard as he could; he took off of the ground and into the skies.

"Over there! The Greek Pantheon! We warn them as soon as we get there!" Ares shouted. Fafnir nodded his head as he flew over the horizon.

"Fucking cowards!" Skadi looked up into the sky, she watched them disappear into distance.

The Iron Legion was hopeless; they looked around, no Gods to help them. There was silence.

The Chinese on one side, the Norse on the other. Skadi wiped the blood from her face and laughed.

"Well Well Well….What do we have here? The Mighty Iron Legion…Surrendering." The remaining Iron Legion soldiers put their weapons down and got down on their knees, hands behind their heads, speechless.

Skadi walked in front of a Chinese field captain.

"Your job here is done. You can take the Chinese Army back to the Roman Pantheon to set up base. Um…W-Where is Guan Yu? And Athena?" Skadi asked, worry in her eyes.

The Chinese captain looked down, he held his Jian tightly.

"Athena and Guan Yu…Were defeated in battle. Our Guan Yu was decapitated…The Greek was killed by her own brother, she too will be honored for the success of this battle here today."

Skadi's lips trembled "…No…Not them too! And I just saw Xing Tian die…" She looked to her right; two Chinese soldiers carried Xing Tian's axes away.

"Xing Tian…a mighty warrior, determined to fight even when decapitated. He wouldn't let us surrender or get discouraged. The New Order seems to have lost a lot today." The Captain frowned, Skadi dug her face in her hands and cried with no fear of appearing weak.

But the Captain was respectful, he let Skadi sob loudly, he watched her wipe her tears, and sniff abruptly. Skadi swallowed hard, she breathed unevenly and fast-paced.

"Who…Survived? A-Anyone?" Skadi asked, her voice cracking, it was desperate.

The Captain thought about it.

"Hmm…The Lotus Prince…Ne Zha is safe and sound back in the Great Roman City, we have secured the Pantheon."

Skadi nodded her head, behind her; the Norse Army was executing the Iron Legion soldiers. She sniffed and wiped her tears off of her moist cheeks with her palm.

"Alright…Tell…Tell him to call a man named Apollo…He'll know what to do." Skadi put her hand on the Captain's shoulder.

"Very well…We depart now." The Captain signaled the Chinese Army, Skadi watched them wearily begin to march back to the Roman Pantheon.

Skadi turned around; she walked forward a few steps, before her shoulders began to thrust up and down, her white hair covered her face.

She fell on her knees crying intensely.

"What the hell is this?! We're losing too much! WAY TOO FUCKING MUCH...!" Skadi fell on all fours, she sobbed heavily.

"Oh…They'll fucking pay for this…Hades will fucking pay…He started this all. They'll all pay…Every single one of them!" Skadi wiped her tears, she sniffed twice and exhaled repeatedly.

Filled with anger and sadness, she turned to a Norse Soldier about to execute an Iron Legion Soldier.

"Step aside!" Skadi pushed the soldier aside. She looked at her victim, the same Iron Legion Commander who spoke with Ares; Skadi knelt in front of her, and lifted up her chin.

"Tell me Commander…Why do you do this? Follow the order of the Gods of Chaos? Destroy everything, kill everything, burn everything. Why? What do you do it for? Why do you help the cause that is destroying your own race?" Skadi shook the woman's face; she squeezed her cheeks, and then slapped her.

The Commander grunted, she winced in pain, the sting of the slap left her speechless.

"TALK!" Skadi was mere inches away from the Commander's face.

"W-We…We were made for war. We follow the commands of our creator…Hades…We are tools for battle…Not real…People…" The Commander wearily muttered.

Skadi narrowed her eyes in confusion. "W-Wha…Why do you all look different? What's the point in giving you all different appearances and gender?"

"Tell us apart…Make us viable to promotions in rank..." The commander hung her head low; her hands were tied behind her back.

"But we might as well be human...Even though we obey what we are told to do...We learn, talk, have feelings. We feel emotion and pain. But still...We live to fight.

Skadi shook her head. "What's your name?" She asked.

The Commander suddenly spiked up, she knelt up straight.

"Iron Legion Commander Number PW5-8246202D reporting for battle!" The Commander yelled.

Skadi's eyes widened, she asked a nearby soldier. "What's your name?"

The soldier spiked up. "Iron Legion Grunt Number DN9-62873Y81 reporting for battle!"

Another.

"Iron Legion Archer Number AA7-298829H1 reporting for battle!"

Then another.

"Iron Legion Field Medic Number GH2-93784O43 reporting for battle!"

And another.

"Iron Legion Artillery Operator Number JL8-762081C6 reporting for battle!"

Skadi couldn't believe it; she didn't know they were artificial. She asked another soldier.

"What's your name?"

"Rick."

Skadi's eyes widened, she ran back to the commander. "I thought you were artificial! What's wrong with that guy?"

The Commander looked back at Skadi.

"Some of us ARE human. Most join because they're scared to die, or have families to protect, and the only way to save them is to join the Legion…Forcefully." The Commander explained.

Skadi sighed. "Is that true?"

The soldier looked up at his executor, then back at Skadi.

"Yes…Hey…I hope your side wins this. Please…If you can find a way…Send my regards to my family…My wife Delia...and my two kids…Janelle and Logan…"

Skadi found herself feeling pity, she nodded her head. A Norse Soldier stabbed the man through the throat, he cut his head off, blood spilling everywhere, throat guts and strings everywhere.

Skadi grimaced, she looked back at the commander. "So…Some of you are human…But are forced to do this."

The Commander nodded her head.

Skadi observed her face, the artificial Iron Legion soldiers all looked different, they had different skin tones, attitudes, body structure, some even had fake accents.

"Your eyes...They're...Orange. Bright Orange!"

The Commander nodded her head. "That's another way you can tell us apart from a real human."

Skadi knelt once in front of the Commander. "Tell me…Which side do you want to win? Chaos…or Order?"

The Commander's eyes flashed.

"Chaos."

Skadi grit her teeth. "Of course…You're artificial, this is all you were made for! DIE!" She made as sharp icicle, she opened the Commander's mouth and shoved it in there.

The commander gagged as blood began to squirt out; the icicle went clean through and came out the back of her head.

Skadi made another icicle and stabbed the Commander in the chest. Breaking ribs and cutting through her lungs.

More blood poured out of the Commander's mouth. Skadi made a full blown spear, she impaled the Commander through the stomach, she pushed it in and out, then side to side, making the commander wearily wiggle around like a puppet.

"Gau….Gh…Ka…" The Commander gagged, Skadi stood up, she grabbed the commander by her hair and pulled her forward.

"What's your name?!"

The commander spiked up, icicle in her mouth and chest, spear through her stomach and out her back.

"P…W…F-Fi..Ve...Eargh..." The commander struggled to say her name, she was crying.

Skadi shook her head. "These creations…Artificial, but smart…Aware…They have emotion and feelings. Flesh and blood. Working organs, they can feel pain. Breathing…Living…For war…" She narrowed her eyes.

Skadi pushed the commander's head down. "Time to insert a new spine."

She summoned a long ice spear, she stuck the point of it into the top of the commanders back, then slowly she began pushing it down, further and further, the Commander feeling every inch of pain. Skadi was breaking her spine and pushing her spear down her body, it was a painful way to die, even for a genetic creation.

"HAH!" Skadi grunted, she pushed the spear all the way down, it went down her entire body and came out of her vagina.

The commander was like a pig on a stick being cooked. Skadi grit her teeth, she ripped the spear back out, a horrible, disgusting, fleshy, gory noise rang out, and the Commander's body fell forward, dead.

Skadi looked at the Commanders head, she grinned.

She stomped down on it, full force. Blowing it up into pieces. Broken skull, and blood everywhere.

 ***Classic MBR Curb Stomp.***

Skadi exhaled, blood all over her boot. "Great. Now I have to clean it." She looked up, there were only a few dozen Iron Legion soldiers left, all being executed. The Winter Goddess looked up into the sky.

"This war…It needs to end soon, before it drives all of us to hell...I can already feel that we're losing our humanity..." Skadi looked down at what she's just done and shook her head.

"Damn it…"

* * *

 **The Chinese Pantheon…**

"Okay! Okay! I will…Thank you…" Ne Zha cried, he pointed at the door, the Captain exited the room and left him alone in the City Hall of the great city of Rome.

"I'm all alone…a kid like me…In charge of the Chinese Army…Of this entire Pantheon! How am I gonna do this…" Ne Zha held his head, he looked at his laptop.

"Alright…Let's see." He opened it up, and loaded it up. He typed up Apollo's username on Skype, then waited for the video call.

"Come on…Come on…" Ne Zha wiped his tears and tried to look presentable.

Suddenly, an empty seat popped up on the screen, Apollo's arm could be seen in the frame, he was standing.

"OKAY! OKAY! SHUT UP! I DON'T NEED TO KNOW ABOUT YOUR KISSING!" Apollo yelled, giggles could be heard in the background.

He sat down in his chair and was surprised to see The young Price on his screen.

"Ne Zha? What's up kid? This thing ain't for playing games." Apollo smirked.

"Um…I'm not calling for games…I'm calling to tell you…That the attack was successful." Ne Zha stuttered.

Apollo's eyes widened. "O-Oh…Okay…Um…Is there an adult there to talk to me? Like Athena maybe?"

Ne Zha grimaced, his lips began to tremble, he shut his eyes. "Um…I…Just…Give me a sec…I…" The young teen couldn't speak.

Apollo looked confused, then he came to the realization, his eyes dashed everywhere, he put his hands on his desk and sat up straight. "W-What? What is it kid?! What happened?! Where is she!?"

Ne Zha began to cry.

"I-I'm sorry Apollo…Athena…Guan Yu…and Xing Tian…Are all…Are all…D-Dea…I…" Ne Zha was panting too much.

"ARE WHAT?! ARE WHAT! WHAT HAPPNENED TO THEM! TELL ME! WHAAT!?" Apollo yelled, a woman came up behind him and grabbed his shoulder, it was Myra.

Ne Zha wiped his tears, he took multiple deep breaths. "They're…They're dead…"

Apollo went silent. His mouth agape. He was breathing heavily. "A-Athena…She's…S-She's dead. Heh…No…No way…How? She…She can't be..." The delusional God began to laugh.

"Apollo! Apollo calm down, you might break something, just control yourself." Myra said calmly, she bent over to talk to Ne Zha.

"Ne Zha honey…What happened? Are you the only one there? Where is everyone?"

"I told you! They're dead! I'm the only one who survived because I didn't fight!" Ne Zha cried.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU FIGHT?!" Apollo yelled.

"Athena told me to stay back! I wanted to help but she wouldn't let me! She said it was too dangerous!" Ne Zha responded.

Apollo began to cry as well. Myra put her arm around him. "Apollo…It'll be okay…Just relax okay? Ne Zha, is the Roman Pantheon secured?"

"Y-Yeah…We drove them to the Hindu Pantheon…The Iron Legion is probably all dead. Apparently we had taken the Hindu Pantheon and were gonna corner them." Ne Zha responded.

"Good! Good…We did it. Now we wait…Apollo please calm down." Myra hugged him, Bellona and Neith came into the frame, Bellona noticed Apollo crying, Neith comforted him.

Bellona and Myra spoke amongst themselves, Ne Zha couldn't hear it. Myra talked to The War Goddess, who listened closely, her expression showed shock, Neith covered her mouth with her hands.

She looked at Bellona and began to cry, she dove into her arms.

"Holy shit…" Ne Zha heard Bellona say, she held Neith close. Her eyes teary.

Myra turned back to Apollo, she picked up his clipboard and his pen. "Alright…Sorry Ne Zha…This is…a bit hard on us right now…W-What are your casualties?"

Ne Zha looked around in his pockets for a paper the Captain gave him, he read it closely.

"Um…347,920 casualties…and 412,029 wounded." Ne Zha murmured.

Ne Zha watched Myra write on the clipboard. She bit her lip.

"Alright…Only about 240051 got out unharmed…It's fine, just try and fix up as much as those wounded to get them back in the fight. The Chinese Army will be joining with the Norse Army from the Hindu Pantheon and attack as one big army on the south eastern flank of the Greek Pantheon. You understand? Keep in touch with Skadi." Myra said sternly, Ne Zha nodded his head.

"Alright…Take care Ne Zha, and keep in close contact with Skadi. I feel like this big attack isn't far. What about the Japanese Army?"

"The Japanese Army just combined with the Chinese, the samurai are few, but they helped us. We donated half of the Chinese Army to the Norse, leaving us with one million men, but the Samurai helped strengthen our numbers a bit, I think that helped." Ne Zha sighed.

"Okay…Stay safe, Skadi will be calling you soon." Myra smiled, she ended the call.

Ne Zha exhaled, he looked out of the window, the Chinese army making themselves comfortable in Rome, but in close vicinity, the Captains of the army keeping things together, for Ne Zha had no idea what he was doing.

The Price suddenly felt his heart drop to his stomach, he covered his face with his hands, ran to a random room in the building, jumped onto a bed, and began to bawl his eyes out.

* * *

 **The Greek Pantheon…**

"DAMN IT!" Hades slammed his fist on his desk, Nox and Chronos flinched, Thanatos stood there with his arms crossed.

He panted heavily. "What are we gonna do! They've taken the Hindu and Roman Pantheons! They're probably attacking the others as we speak! Agni and Kali have been reported dead too!"

Thanatos, Nox, and Chronos frowned. Thanatos grunted. "I feel something. Outside."

Thanatos stepped out and looked up into the sky, the Greek Pantheon was huge, well protected and a complete powerhouse. He spotted a dragon flying up the slopes of Mt. Olympus.

Fafnir landed on a balcony, Ares stepped off.

Hades pushed Thanatos out of the way and walked out of the door. "WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING HERE!?"

Ares stood his ground. "Master, we were surrounded; their armies are huge and well trained. We were forced to retreat from the Roman Pantheon, we were cornered with the Hindu as well, and we bailed out and came here to assist in the defense of our main base." Ares stood straight; Fafnir was hiding behind his leg.

"At least you spoke up Ares, respect. Unlike you dwarf, step out!" Hades shouted, Fafnir stepped out.

"You were supposed to win everything! The Warrior of the Mountains! You failed!" Hades yelled, he used his powers to pick up Fafnir remotely.

"NO! HADES! I BEG OF YOU! PLEA-AHH! GUAUHH! UUGH! NO-GEH! GLAH!" Fafnir felt his breathing stop, he couldn't breathe at all, he panicked.

Hades quickly turned his hand into a fist. Fafnir's heart exploded, he threw up blood and fragments of guts, it looked nasty as all hell.

Nox cringed as she heard it hit the floor with a loud splat. Fafnir floated in the air, spilling blood like a waterfall.

Hades put down his hand, Fafnir fell to the ground with a thud. Ares stood emotionless, like a soldier.

"Let this be an example. Do not be scared, do not show fear, do not surrender, do not commit betrayal, do not abandon us, and do not fail as a God of Chaos." Hades snapped his fingers, he made everyone's determination flames ignite, Chronos with blue, Nox and Thanatos with indigo, and Ares with red.

"Show your strength. And use it in battle." Hades snapped his fingers again, everyone's flames died down, their eyes shimmered.

"Woah…" Nox exhaled, Chronos cracked his neck, Thanatos clenched his fists, Ares sighed and leaned on his sword.

* * *

 **Infiltration Process…**

"WOOO! PARTAY!" Freya yelled, Jing Wei and she were dancing, Chang'e and Hou Yi were as well, while Ratatoskr looked around for beer. Virgil sighed.

"Come on you guys, let's go. That's enough Party Rocking."

Jing Wei was completely drunk.

"Oh my goodness darling! Is that even legal-AHH!"

Jing Wei accidentally spit out her whiskey because apparently what Virgil said was funny.

Virgil wiped her face.

"Well then…That was…Unexpected. COME ON! LET'S GO! We're getting close to Olympus, we need to be careful, not drunk." Virgil pulled her crew out of the bar, and sighed.

"Hotel it is, good thing you guys still have your disguises."

Virgil dragged everyone into a two star hotel. Room for…" Virgil looked at Ratatoskr.

"For five, we have one pet." Virgil smiled.

The receptionist looked at his computer, he bent down and found a key on the ground, he took a quick look on the tag.

"Here, room 309."

Virgil took the key, and frowned. "What about our pet?"

The receptionist frowned. "Just put him in here." He took out a cage from under the counter.

Ratatoskr started to freak out. "NO WAY! I'M NOT GOING IN THERE!"

Ratatoskr jumped out of Virgil's arms and began to run around the lobby. Virgil chased him around to no end, she was getting angry.

"Agh!" Virgil loaded her wrist crossbow with a tranquillizer dart.

"HOLD STILL!" She fired her crossbow, it hit Ratatoskr in the back.

"No…How…Could You…" Ratatoskr fell asleep on the spot.

Virgil sighed. "There." She put Ratatoskr in the cage, then the receptionist put the cage back under the counter.

"Alright, thanks." Virgil led the group upstairs to their room, where they all plopped down on ONE bed and fell asleep together.

Virgil took a short shower and brushed her teeth before changing into her pajamas, she smiled.

"Better for me, I get a whole bed to myself." Virgil lied down and turned off the lights, she slowly began to doze off before she felt claws on her arms, she looked up, and it was Ratatoskr.

"W-What?! How did you get out of the cage?!" Virgil scream whispered.

"There's no way I'm sleeping in that cage. Um…Let me sleep with you." Ratatoskr brushed his tail.

Virgil looked confused, but after a few seconds, she smiled, and lifted up her covers.

"Alright fine, get in here." She smiled warmly.

Ratatoskr squeaked, and hopped inside the covers. He squeezed in between her warm, comfortable boobs; they felt like clouds to him. He immediately felt warm, and quickly fell asleep.

Virgil rolled her eyes; she hugged Ratatoskr gently, like a stuffed animal, and slowly dozed off. Dreaming about all this ending soon.

* * *

 **OKAY! We're done here. Hope you guys enjoyed!**

 **R.I.P Guan Yu**

 **R.I.P Athena**

 **R.I.P Xing Tian**

 **R.I.P Fafnir**


	28. Chapter 28 - The Uprising Pt3 - Misery

**Updated/Polished Chapter**

 **Alright, the 3** **rd** **to last chapter of this story, remember, these last chapters are LONG. So get comfortable for a long read. Or...Just read it in parts...That's what I do**

* * *

 **The Roman Pantheon…**

Ne Zha was on the computer with Myra, he was scared, and nervous.

"Myra, I could really use some help over here…I don't think I can lead an attack on Greece by myself! We need the leadership…Of a real god." Ne Zha muttered.

Myra smiled sadly. "Ne Zha…You are a real god…Just not…Very strong. I agree with you, which is why we have someone to help you out over there."

Rama came into perspective; he leaned over Myra's shoulders and smiled.

"Why hello Ne Zha! It is good to see you again!"

Ne Zha's face lightened up. "Rama! Please, come help me over here! What if the Iron Legion decide to counterattack and try and take the Roman Pantheon back?! We'll get swept!"

Rama laughed. "Not to worry, I already have my bags packed; I'll be there by nightfall, until then!" Rama seemed to pick something up and walk out of the room; Ne Zha could hear Apollo and Neith sending him off.

"He's on his way Ne Zha, he should be there by nightfall to help you out, not to worry." Myra smiled.

"Thanks…It helps a lot." Ne Zha answered.

"Alright Ne Zha, has Skadi called you yet?" Myra asked.

"Yeah, just to check up on me, heh…But I always get scared when I get a call from her, I always think she's calling to rally up and attack Greece." Ne Zha scoffed, he glanced at the camera.

"What was that?" Myra raised an eyebrow.

"Oh nothing…Thanks for the help Myra, see ya soon!" Ne Zha ended the call.

The young god got up out of his seat and plopped down on the bed in the room, a roman maid had fixed up a room for him.

"And now…We wait." Ne Zha sighed.

* * *

 **The Mayan Pantheon…**

Scylla ducked behind a dead cow, and for good reason, four arrows struck the side of the cow a few seconds after.

"Ew…" Scylla covered her nose.

She looked around; the Iron Legion was scrambling everywhere, protecting the walls, and trying to keep the Norse Army out of the fortress.

"FIRE!" Kukulkan hissed loudly, archers from the Iron Legion released an arrow barrage, calculated to hit the Norse Army on the other side of the wall.

Awilix looked up at the sky, she ripped her spear out of the body of an Iron Legion soldier.

"Oh no…Everyone! Shields up!" She cried, and scrambled towards Artemis.

"Come on!" Artemis yelled, Awilix quickly held on to her. She then raised up a large silver shield.

Artemis covered Awilix's head, they crouched over, along with the everyone else, The Mayan Goddess squealed as she heard Norse soldiers lash out in horrible screams from the arrows that cut through their shields.

"AGH!"

An unlucky arrow hit Artemis straight in the calf, Awilix's eyes widened.

"Oh my gosh! Artemis, are you okay?!" She cried.

The Huntress grit her teeth as hard as she could, she winced in pain.

"I-It's nothing…Just…Just a flesh wound." Artemis breathed heavily as she ripped out the arrow.

"GAH! Gh…Damn it!" Artemis yelped.

"Artemis…That looks really bad. You sure you're okay?" Awilix looked at Artemis with worried eyes.

"I'm fine Awilix…Just keep moving, we're getting close, the Iron Legion is already setting up their defenses. If we blow through this wall…We're talking now." Artemis grinned, but she was sweating heavily from the wound.

"Where did you get that shield from?" Awilix asked.

"Father gave all of his children a shield, even Ares. Aphrodite never used hers, Apollo was never a fan of up close combat, but it doesn't matter anymore, because he lost his. Athena and Ares still used theirs, and I did learn a bit of melee combat, I just never actually used my shield up until now." Artemis explained.

"Okay…OH! Come on! We're advancing!" Awilix readied her spear and jumped out from under Artemis's shield.

She held her shield tightly, and took a deep breath. "ODIN!? ARE WE CLEAR?"

Artemis heard a voice, Odin's voice. "Yes! Keep moving!"

The Huntress narrowed her eyes, the blazing sun was burning down on everyone, and it didn't help.

Odin and Amaterasu were at the frontlines, commanding the catapults; they were at the base of the wooden wall that the Iron Legion had built.

Amaterasu extended her hand forward, her mirror charged up and began to cut through the wall, using the power of the sun, her mirror aimed a hot laser of sunlight, hot enough to burn through wood, almost like a flamethrower.

Odin raised his hand in the air. "FIRE!" He yelled, five catapults behind him fired fiery barrels of gunpowder, one of the advantages of having the Chinese Pantheon as their allies.

Kukulkan flew overhead, and watched as the wall was on fire, and had a large hole in it. The Norse Army began to pour in, the Iron Legion ready to defend.

"Let me help them cool off, it is a horribly hot day outside." Kukulkan laughed, he summoned a small tornado right on the hole in the wall, blowing Norse Soldiers all over the place.

The New Order made more holes in the wall, as the real battle began.

"Come on!" Awilix cheered, Artemis behind her, Norse Soldiers were selecting targets and spreading out.

Scylla frowned; she began to kill every Norse soldier she saw with her acid. She became surrounded by soldiers, who were closing in on her.

She pretended to cry. "Please don't hurt me! I'm just a little girl!" Scylla cried.

The soldiers didn't fall for it. Scylla closed her eyes, and slowly raised her hands over her head.

"So be it, DIE!" She created a large magical field, it confused the soldiers, after a few seconds, it detonated, killing all of them.

Scylla watched as Kukulkan kept summoning tornados and sending out powerful wind gusts, she turned to her left and used her spells to clear out large amounts of Norse soldiers at a time.

"HEY! Stop that!" A voice shouted out to Scylla, she turned around to a large jaguar running at her full speed.

"Gah!" Scylla shouted, the jaguar phased right past her, but she still felt pain.

Awilix stood in front of Scylla, she laughed. "It's only a little girl! Aww…You're so cute!" She cooed.

Scylla grit her teeth. "Be quiet!"

She sent forth her hounds, Awilix held her spear tightly, she dodged one of the hounds, but another pinned her down, a third hound came up next to her head, and looked at her with extreme hunger.

"Looks like my little pooches are a little hungry." Scylla laughed.

"Get away from her!" A voice shouted, a mirror slammed into Scylla's skull and sent her flying back, Amaterasu slashed the hounds away.

"Get up! We have to get this moving." She helped Awilix get back up on her feet.

"COMMANDERS!" Scylla shouted, Iron Legion Commanders, the most elite forces of the Iron Legion, trained to combat with and kill Gods.

Clad in their typical spiked BlackSteel armor, five Commanders came out from a crumbling building, blood on their weapons.

Amaterasu and Awilix got into their fighting stances, full guard.

"Deal with them." Scylla ordered, she sent a hound behind her, and then disappeared into the ground.

"She thinks that Gods can be taken down by mere humans?!" Amaterasu watched Scylla flee, she felt humiliated and low.

One of the Commanders cracked their neck, they put their shield out in front of themselves, and spun their spiked flail in a circle. Another swung their longsword around, while a third constantly thumped the end of their huge poleaxe against the ground.

Awilix swallowed. "Um...They may be humans...But they look like they know how to kill..." She stammered, she trembled ever so slightly in fear.

Amaterasu unsheathed her katana, and narrowed her eyes. "We're about to find out."

Odin used his spear to deflect air blades from Kukulkan, he blocked one, then another, he held out his spear across his body for the last one that sent him stumbling towards a wall.

"Artemis! Shoot that flying serpent down!" Odin yelled.

The Huntress grinned.

"That's just any old snake in my eyes." She raised her bow in the air and fired a small arrow barrage, Kukulkan quickly dodged to the side to avoid the arrows, he countered with a zephyr.

"DAUH!" The zephyr hit Artemis in the chest, making her fall on her back.

"HAHA!" Kukulkan laughed, he summoned a tornado on top of the Goddess.

"Damn it!" Artemis yelled out, she flailed her arms around at the small typhoon that was surrounding her. The tornado faded away, and Artemis got back up on her feet.

Scylla suddenly appeared right in front of Odin, she smiled. "Good to see you Odin, it's been quite a while."

"You again...You know I don't like you, terrorizing the seas, and even coming on land to kill mortals!" Odin yelled angrily.

"Wow…Language Odin…Watch your mouth around children." Scylla grinned.

"YOU ARE NO CHILD! YOU ARE ONLY BUT A WEAPON OF MASS DESTRUCTION!" Odin yelled, he charged forward.

"How nice." Scylla laughed, she dodged an attack from Odin, then she quickly moved aside to dodge an overhand attack. She countered with a blast of magic, and thenused her hounds to grab Odin by the shoulder, she threw him towards a wall.

Odin surrounded himself in ravens, he crashed against the wall in a large, purple explosion. The hounds began to attack the ravens.

The Allfather swatted the hounds aside and hit Scylla with his spear as if she was a golf ball.

"AH!" Scylla cried out, a trail of blood spilled behind her as she smashed into a wall with a large cloud of dust when she made contact.

Artemis came up behind Odin and began to fire at Scylla, who used her magic to block the arrows.

"Not so fast!" Kukulkan hissed, he came down to ground level and fired another Zephyr, hitting Artemis in the back and sending her flying into Odin, knocking both of them on the ground.

Scylla clutched her fists, her eyes flashed lime green.

"YOU'LL ALL DIE NOW!"

A large green aura fired up all around her. Her hounds grew in size, and her strength and power multiplied hundreds of times over. She fully went into her "I'm A Monster" form, and yelled out in power.

Odin quickly crouched down, he created large shield bubble over himself and Artemis.

"GRAAAH!"

Scylla smashed down on the shield bubble; it exploded on impact, sending her hounds flailing back.

Odin fell over, he groaned in exhaustion. Artemis stood over him.

"I've never seen you do that! I thought that shield was for you only, not other people!" She shouted over her shoulder, she was firing arrows at Scylla and Kukulkan.

"Yes well…I can use it for multiple people, but it drains a lot of my energy..." Odin grunted, he slowly got back into position.

Scylla and Kukulkan launched spells and bursts of magic at the duo, Artemis rolled to the side to dodge Scylla's crush attack, Odin spun his spear around, blowing back Kukulkan's air slashes.

The Serpent boosted forward with surprising speed, he swung his tail as hard as he could, and he sent forth a huge air slash at Artemis.

"AAH! NO-GAAH!" Artemis cried, the blade hit her in the chest, she had tried to blow it with her shield, but it sent her flying back through the front side of a stone building.

Artemis groaned in pain, she dusted herself off slowly.

She leaned up against the wall and looked out the hole she made; she spotted Amaterasu and Awilix fighting the five commanders across the base.

"HIYAH!" Amaterasu yelled, she clashed swords with one of the Commanders, then turned to block an attack from another, she then front flipped out of the way of a third attack.

She slashed her katana upwards, cutting her opponent in a vertical slash.

"Gh-Hmph…" The Commander panted heavily, the sound of the panting, which was deep and rough, indicated that he was male.

Awilix blocked attacks from two Commanders at the same time, she parried an attack from one of them, and was about to follow up, but the second Commander rammed into her side.

"HA!" The commander laughed, he slashed Awilix twice, and then charged up a powerful attack, Awilix quickly moved to the side and stabbed the commander through the stomach.

She ripped out the spear and skipped behind him, she stabbed him in the spine, then in the back of the head, he fell forward, dead.

"Come on! Bring it!" Awillix completely ignored her cuts that were seeping with blood, staining her skin.

Two Commanders charged at her, swords raised, Awilix kicked one of them in the crotch, and then hit an attack from the other one aside, she impaled the Commander through the stomach, then slit through his throat.

"Duck!" Amaterasu yelled, she quickly dodged to the side and sliced her opponents head off.

"AAUH!" A Commander slashed Awilix to the ground, he raised his poleaxe, The Goddess shut her eyes tightly.

"DIE!" The Commander yelled, suddenly his chest blew out with blood, a golden blade straight through his heart; Amaterasu pushed him forward and cleaned her sword.

Amaterasu helped Awilix get back up.

"Hey, you alright?" She asked.

"Y-Yeah…Just got caught off guard…But…These cuts hurt." Awilix held her shoulder; a large gauge went from her there, down to her waist.

"Teaches you to wear armor Awilix." Amaterasu turned to the last Commander, the one who had a cut in his stomach.

"Ha..Ha…Heh…You Goddesses really have some balls to try and return the world back to the way it was…" The Commander grunted, his shield was half broken, his flail dangling at his side.

Amaterasu and Awilix looked at each other, and then turned back to the Commander.

"Everything is worth fighting for, even when it seems impossible to restore it." Amaterasu frowned.

"Yeah…I don't think so." The Commander responded, Amaterasu raised her hand in anger.

Her mirror fired a blast of light, burning through the Commander's chest. He stumbled back, steam burning off his chest.

"Well then…So much for a fight…" The Commander fell on his back; he squirmed around a bit before going numb.

"Don't let them pass! Put out those fires! Protect key points! Towers! Barracks! The bar!" An Iron Legion captain yelled, other soldiers surrounded Amaterasu and Awilix.

"Let's go, we make our way through these soldiers and help Artemis and Odin!" Awilix yelled. Amaterasu nodded in agreement.

"Damn it!" Artemis yelled out, she stabbed a soldier in the throat with an arrow, his blood gashed out and splattered onto her face.

"Watch your back hunter! You might lose it!" Scylla laughed, her hound bit Artemis in the shoulder, making her cry out in utter pain.

Scylla moaned loudly. "UOHH! The taste of your blood is magnificent! C'mere!"

She teleported under Artemis and made her fall over, Scylla's hound appeared next to her, ready to feast upon the delectable Goddess.

"Not so fast! Moonlight Charge!" Awilix shouted, she sent her jaguar charging at Scylla, Zuku launched her into the air.

"BY THE POWER OF GRAYSKUL-DAMN IT! BY THE POWER OF THE MOON!" Awilix lifted her spear in the air, it shimmered purple, the time of day shifted, the moon shined brightly, and the sun disappeared.

"GAH! Gh...Hah...It's okay...I-Can deal with it..." Amaterasu moaned, her mirror lost power, and she felt tired.

"AHH!" Scylla yelled out, Awilix pulled her in front of her with a purple beam of anti-gravity. Scylla landed on her back.

Awilix quickly began to attack her, and with no weapons to protect herself, Awilix managed hit Scylla with her spear repeatedly.

"HAH!" Awilix flipped over Scylla's head, dodging her crush attack; she stabbed her in the back and kicked her forward, Scylla fell forward on her stomach.

Awilix ran over to Artemis. "Artemis! Are you okay?" She panted.

"My shoulder is busted up…But...Come on, we can take these mages." Artemis grinned; she got up and fired a barrage of arrows over Scylla, riddling her back.

Amaterasu dodged all of Kukulkans attacks; she flew up and grabbed ahold of him.

"ODIN! CATCH! YAAH!" Amaterasu threw Kukulkan down as hard as she could, he crashed into the with a large explosion.

Odin quickly leaped into the air; he slammed down on Kukulkan with massive power. The Serpent managed to recover. He suddenly gained speed, and he swiftly dodged all of Odin's attacks.

"BEHOLD!" Amaterasu yelled.

"GRAHH! COME ON! HUUAAHH!"

Amaterasu used all of her strength to try and power up. She finally managed to tap into her energy level.

The Sun Goddess was surrounded by a bright yellow aura, it shined brightly in the dark fortress within the Mayan Forests.

Amaterasu swung her sword three times, all three attacks hitting Kukulkan.

"GAH!" He hissed, the poor God squirmed around to no end.

Amaterasu dashed forward and hit him head on; Kukulkan quickly fired a Zephyr at The Goddess, sending her hurdling into a crowd of Norse Soldiers all trying to kill a few Iron Legion soldiers and a captain.

"Step it up you guys! With attitude!" Amaterasu made quick work of the soldiers, the captain managed to block a few attacks, but her mirror swiftly knocked the captain's head off his body, blood splattered everywhere, the soldiers gagged.

"Come on, you knew you would be seeing this type of stuff, especially considering that I'm Japanese." Amaterasu smirked, she quickly hovered back over to Odin and Kukulkan.

Scylla used her hounds to block arrows from Artemis, and Awilix's spear attacks. "Get away from me!" She yelled, her eye burning with an angry fire.

Scylla picked up Awilix in the jaws of one of her hounds and threw her into a wall full force.

A huge cloud of dust rose up as she made contact.

"Guh…" Awilix moaned, she had her arms and legs spread. She detached from her hole in the wall, and fell on all fours.

Small pieces and rocks from the wall crumbled on top of the Moon Goddess. Scylla sent her hounds forth and wrapped Awilix in their powerful grasp.

"NOW YOU DIE! Slowly..." Scylla clenched her fists, making the hounds squeeze on Awilix even tighter. Artemis's lips trembled in rage.

"LET...GO OF HERR!"

A lavender colored aurora revolved around Artemis as she began to unleash her anger.

"What the-HUH?!" Scylla turned to look at Artemis, who had rocks from the ground rising up into the air around her. Kukulkan slapped Odin aside with his tail, he too stared at Artemis.

"A-Artemis..." Awilix wheezed.

"I said..." Artemis slowly arched her neck downward, her hair dangled over her face.

Scylla gulped.

"LET GO OF HER!" Artemis yelled out, her voice thundered through the entire Pantheon. The ground below her cracked open, and the rocks flew everywhere in the powerful winds that blew around her.

Soldiers felt the ground shake as they fought, they all turned to stare at the bright lavender light coming from Artemis' blazing aura.

"HHAH!"

Artemis dashed forward at surprising speed, she punched Scylla right in the gut.

"BLAACHKHH!" Scylla gutted out, tons of blood erupted from her mouth.

Artemis quickly followed up with a fierce blow to Scylla's face, sending her zipping into the ground with a huge explosion of debris.

"HAH! HA! HRAH! HGAH! HIYAAH!" Artemis angrily grunted, she began to pummel Scylla with punches, destroying bones and rupturing her insides. Absolutely crippling her body with her overwhelming power.

Scylla moaned through grit teeth, her special form helped keep her alive, but her back ached from being repeatedly punched into the ground.

Artemis raised her fist, her eye blazing with an angry flame.

"NOT SO FAST!"

Scylla sent her hound forth, it managed to land a crushing head-butt against Artemis.

"DUUH!" Artemis staggered back, she recovered and glared at Scylla.

"TAKE THIS!"

Scylla sent three of her hounds forward, all attacking Artemis with speed and precision.

"Holy shit...Their power! Both of them have grown in strength by hundredfold!" Kukulkan stammered, Odin watched on in awe.

Artemis couldn't move, she was busy blocking attacks from all directions. Left, right, center, right, center, left, right, left, center, right, left, center, right, left, center, left.

All directions and angles at a speed of 30 attacks per second.

" _THERE!"_

Artemis boosted forward, she forced Scylla into a wall with her forearm to her throat.

"GHAAH!" Scylla yelled out, her veins throbbing from her neck. Her hound angrily bit down on Artemis' already injured shoulder, he threw her back, sending her hurdling to the ground within half a second.

"ARTEMIS!" Amaterasu yelled, a huge explosion erupted from the spot she landed in.

The Huntress' power died down, she lay spread out on the ground, panting desperately in the crater she made.

"What did you think you were doing!?" Scylla pinned Artemis down with another one of her hounds.

"NOO! GNGH! LET GO OF ME!" Artemis yelled, her voice weak but strict and filled with rage.

Scylla exerted more force upon Artemis. The ground below her began to give in as she sank further into the ground, her clothes ripped and tattered, her back suffering deep cuts and gauges.

"AWILIX! CAN YOU HEAR ME?!" Artemis cried. She tried to get the hound off of herself, but it was biting down on her forearm.

"Gh…Nh-Kch…" Awilix found herself unable to intake oxygen, her body crunched under the pressure of Scylla's hounds.

"I love killing strong Gods like you…One of the children of Zeus himself!" Scylla's eye blazed with her signature green flame.

"DAH!" Amaterasu yelled, she jumped up and slammed Scylla into the ground, her hounds landed next to her.

Artemis got up from the hole in the ground that she was slammed into, she ran over to Awilix, who was gasping for air.

"Awilix! No…How do you feel!?" Artemis cried.

Awilix inhaled and exhaled deeply, she moved around her arms and legs, flexed her muscles, cracked her neck and popped her shoulders back in place. She cracked her knuckles and picked up her spear.

"I'm fine...It's just a flesh wound." Awilix smiled weakly.

"Oh…Ha, you need to learn what a flesh wound is." Artemis giggled, she kissed Awilix gently.

"You're the one that is all beaten up and bloody." Awilix laughed.

"Come on! Not a good time for kissing, we have to move!" Odin dashed past the pair, Kukulkan angrily tailed behind him, he spotted Awilix and Artemis.

The Huntress looked up, Kukulkan fired multiple Zephyrs at them.

"MOVE!" Artemis jumped to the side, Awilix did the same. The zephyrs Kukulkan was firing could blow someone's chest open.

"The wind does not let up!" Kukulkan summoned a tornado over the overall area that the gods were fighting in, a mighty storm came over the Mayan Pantheon.

Amaterasu leaped onto Scylla, she brought down her blade on Scylla's shoulder and began to punch her as hard as she could.

"GRRRHH!" Scylla shouted through grit teeth, her cute nose completely shattered, blood ran through her face like veins.

"Get off of me Jap!" Scylla grabbed Amaterasu with her hounds and lifted her up into the air; she threw her into the side of a building, causing a large explosion.

"Well…I guess I can kill you first." Scylla laughed, her hounds began to crush and gash down on Amaterasu, more passionately and aggressively every time they bit down.

"GAH! NOO! GNK-CAUGH!" Amaterasu yelled out in horror, she watched as the hounds ripped her apart. The Goddess was watching herself die.

Amaterasu felt her own warm blood flood outside of her body, she felt her stomach get opened up like cracking through an eggs shell. She felt her insides get torn out, ripped and chewed to shreds and pieces.

She felt her organs explode with tissue and blood, her bones crack and snap in two under the power of the hound's powerful bites. She felt her skin get eaten as if it was the skin of a chicken leg.

Blood poured out of Amaterasu's wide open mouth like a dam that was blown up.

"NOO! AMA! WE'RE COMING!" Odin yelled, Artemis and Awilix ran alongside him.

Kukulkan dashed past the trio, he showed off his feathers. "I'm afraid I can't let you do that." He slithered.

Kukulkan twirled around and opened his mouth wide, his feathers fluttering in the huge gust of wind he created, the blast was so powerful it sent the three deities flying back, along with their weapons.

Artemis spotted her bow a few meters away, but she looked over at Amaterasu, it was too late.

"No…Not Ama…" Artemis looked on, Scylla's hounds licked their hairy lips, their faces and teeth covered in blood, Amaterasu's body was no more, she was teared apart, her chest was gone, missing her breasts and heart, lungs eaten like chunky pork chops.

There was flesh all over the place, her stomach was eaten out, it looked like an apple that was bashed against a tree. Her arms had chunks of meat missing from them, her left leg was gone completely, just her bone poked out from what was her thigh, all of it in the biggest pool of blood spilled in the entire war, blood splatter on the wall and all over Scylla's dress.

"It seems like my little puppies were hungry…Aww…So cute." Scylla laughed.

Odin was on all fours silently praying, Awilix was crying, and Artemis didn't know whether this was real or not, she begged that it was dream, but it wasn't.

"You...YOU MONSTER!" Artemis grabbed her bow as her lavender aura sparked up again. She charged forward as a lavender streak, she fired with anger and precise aim, hitting Scylla and Kukulkan with multiple shots.

Behind them, Awilix and Odin heard Norse soldiers kill two commanders and burn down their barracks; the sound of crumbling and burning wood seemed to be everywhere.

Awilix and Odin ran forward as well, Scylla and Kukulkan looked behind them, the fortress was compromised.

Norse soldiers were killing the remaining Iron Legion soldiers, clearing buildings, burning down barracks and flanking archers.

Scylla looked up at Kukulkan. "We have to leave."

The Serpent nodded in agreement.

"YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE!" Artemis placed traps in front of Scylla, making her trip; the traps had no effect on Kukulkan.

"NO!" Scylla teleported behind the New Order gods, Kukulkan quickly flew overhead and hovered over her.

"We have to go east Ssscylla! The Greek Pantheon iss the only way to go!" Kukulkan yelled, lighting struck behind him.

Scylla narrowed her eyes, Awilix, Artemis, and Odin were running at them full speed.

"NOW KUKULKAN!" Scylla yelled. The Serpent closed his eyes, they suddenly flashed magenta.

"I call upon you..." He hissed. Scylla clutched her fists in excitement.

"SPIRIT OF THE NINE WINDS!" Kukulkan yelled, a large serpent was formed in the skies, it's roar heard throughout the land, the Norse Soldiers cowered in fear, the remaining Iron Legion confused at what was happening.

The Spirit headed straight towards the three gods, blasting the most powerful beam of wind in the entire world.

Odin did not hesitate; he jumped out of the way. Awilix seemed to be paralyzed, her life flashed before her eyes.

"Oh…" Awilix exhaled, her lips trembling, eyes pale. Artemis grit her teeth.

"AWILIX!"

The Moon Goddess didn't react.

"MOVE!" Artemis yelled.

She jumped toward Awilix, the Spirit mere meters away, she rammed into her, pushing her out of the way of the Spirit's path.

Awilix cried out in shock, she landed on her side, and looked back to see Artemis smiling at her, tears in her eyes.

The Huntress powered up one last time to try and live through the attack, but she was far too exhausted. She put her hands out in front of her to try and block.

The Spirit rammed into her, full force. Artemis yelled out in power, the concentrated wind pushing her back, until finally, Artemis couldn't take it anymore. The Spirit broke through her guard, and exerted it's deadly pressure upon the Goddess' body.

The wind hit her gut, blood blasted out of Artemis' mouth as she shrieked out in agony. The force of the crushing air ruptured and shook her insides. Her heart stopped, her lungs ruptured, and vital organs caved in and failed.

Her pupils shrunk to a small dot in her traumatized eyes. The Spirit tore apart the rest of Artemis' body, it crushed her into the ground as it hit her face.

"NOOO!" Awilix cried. Artemis lay in a crack in the floor.

Odin couldn't believe his eyes, Awilix ran over to Artemis and began to try and wake her up, he felt deep down that there was no point in trying to aid the situation.

"GET OVER HERE!" Odin leaped toward Kukulkan and Scylla.

"COME ON!" Scylla urged, she teleported into the ground and out of the Mayan Fortress, but Kukulkan stood his ground.

"HAH!" He blasted a huge Zephyr at Odin, but it didn't affect him at all, his Raven Shield took the hit, Odin landed directly on top of him, the Raven Shield detonated, dealing massive damage.

Odin battle cried, he brought down his spear on Kukulkan's head, crushing it. Odin backed up, panting heavily, he left his spear stuck in The Serpent's skull, like a golf flag next to the hole.

Awilix was crying uncontrollably, she knelt next to Artemis's body.

"Artemis! ARTEMIS CAN YOU HEAR ME?! PLEASE WAKE UP! PLEASE.."

The Moon Goddess sobbed heavily, tears ran down her face, her eyelashes heavy with tears. She hunched over Artemis' body and cried into her chest. She caressed her dirty face, and held her dry hands.

Odin knelt down next to Awilix and looked at Artemis.

"She's gone Awilix…You have to let her go."

"GET OFF!" Awilix pushed Odin away, but she was too weak from crying, it was like a gentle, almost playful shove.

"Amaterasu's gone too…" Awilix sobbed.

Odin grimaced, he glanced over at Amaterasu's body, sitting up against a bloody wall, Norse Soldiers gagging and covering their eyes. Some were trying to clean up the blood, and try to get what was left of Amaterasu to bury her.

"Well…She's with her brother now. In a better place." Odin placed his hand on Awilix's shoulder.

"Why couldn't it have been me? Why Artemis! WHY DID SHE HAVE TO SAVE ME?!" Awilix looked at her strained hands, she began to tug at her own hair in rage.

Odin constrained The Goddess, and tried to calm her down.

"She did it because she loved you! She did it so you could live! She gave her life for you because she felt like it was the right thing to do."

Awilix fell into Odin's arms and sobbed. Artemis's body lay in front of them, lifeless.

The Moon Goddess looked back at the Huntress. She grabbed her hand and gently stroked it. It lost its natural warmth, and soothing feeling. Instead, it felt cold, numb, and dry.

"I'm gonna miss her..." Awilix sniffed.

Odin exhaled. "We all will. I'll be sure to…Inform Apollo, which won't be easy. She too is in a better place Awilix, with her father, and her two sisters."

"The only ones alive in her family are her two brothers." Awilix looked up at Odin.

"Yes, and one of which fights for the other side." Odin responded.

Awilix grit her teeth. "How could he?! His entire family fights for the New Order, yet he still chose the Gods of Chaos! HOW? HOW AND WHY?!" She yelled.

Odin sighed. "Some gods just…Have their own reasons. Ares was never loved by his father, and he always envied the rest of his siblings, maybe that's it."

Awilix shook her head in grief. "Even his wife."

Odin nodded in agreement. "I'm going to go inform Apollo, hopefully the laptop still works, wonder if the soldier we told to carry it is still alive."

Odin got up and began to search the large fortress, already being settled into by the Norse Army.

Awilix looked back at Artemis, she teared up yet again.

"Artemis…If you can hear me…I love you." Awilix whispered quietly, the starry sky shimmered above the two Moon Goddess'. But the moon itself shined a bit more dimly tonight.

* * *

 **Outside the Mayan Ruins…**

Scylla crouched in a bush, her dress stained in Amaterasu's blood.

"Well…At least we got one…Looks like Kukulkan didn't make it out." Scylla talked to one of her hounds.

She opened up a bag that she had hid in the bush before the attack, Hades had warned the other Pantheons of the uprising after the attacks on the Hindu and Roman Pantheon that were successful.

Scylla knew they were outnumbered, and she was ready.

"Hmm…Not really my color." Scylla changed into a white and red dress; she pulled up the hood and retracted her hounds.

"Well…Time to Little Red Riding Hood my way out of this bitch." Scylla told herself, she took out a map; and began the walk to the Greek Pantheon.

* * *

 **Back at the Mayan Pantheon…**

Odin found a leather suitcase on the ground, next to it, a dead Norse Soldier.

"Hmph." Odin picked up the suitcase, he walked into a wooden building that was only half burned down. He placed the laptop on a table and opened it up. The screen was a bit cracked, and it was missing the A and H keys.

"Well…At least it still works." Odin grunted, the laptop turned on as he pressed the power button. He loaded up Skype, and found Apollo's contact.

"Alright…This is…Going to be something." Odin sighed.

A few seconds passed, just then, Apollo's face popped up on the monitor.

"Yeah! What's up old man? You alright? Look a little…Bloody." Apollo grinned.

"Yes hello Apollo…Well…We captured the Mayan Fortress, we took a few Iron Legion prisoners, and secured the rest of the Pantheon and outposts prior to the main attack." Odin explained.

"Alright, that's all swell, I'm gonna need your casualties and wounded." Apollo took out his clipboard.

Odin nodded, he looked at a piece of paper one of the Norse captains gave him.

"106728 dead, 157920 wounded, out of roughly 400,000." Odin sighed.

Apollo wrote down the data he needed and nodded his head.

"Alright, so here's the plan, the remaining soldiers you have there in the Mayan Pantheon will be combining into one HUGE army with the Roman and Hindu Pantheons. That HUGE army will be led by Skadi, Ne Zha, and Rama, and of course you and the others you brought with you."

Odin looked confused. "D-Did…We really lose that much?" He narrowed his eyes.

Apollo rubbed his eyes. "Um...Y-Yeah…Unfortunately. We lost Nu Wa, Terra, Guan Yu, Xing Tian, and…Athena…and Skadi kicked out Sol."

"Sol? WHY!?" Odin yelled.

"She was caught drugged Odin…She couldn't take the heat of the war. We need our deities to be strong during this counterattack, she wasn't strong enough, and if she's going to be doing that type of stuff in the New Order then she's basically useless to us." Apollo frowned.

Odin nodded his head in understanding. "I see."

"She might know you are in the Mayan Pantheon, if you see her. Well…Just reject her, if necessary…Kill her." Apollo said sternly.

"Well…I'm disappointed to hear this about Sol, but I'll do what is necessary." Odin grunted.

"Alright then…So…This is the hard part. W-Who did we lose in the attack? We haven't had an attack were we haven't lost someone." Apollo closed his eyes; Odin knew what he was hoping for.

"Well…We only took…Two…Casualties." Odin exhaled.

Apollo let out a small breath of air, he bit his tongue.

"Apollo…We lost…Amaterasu and…Ahem.." Odin coughed. Apollo angrily scribbled down Amaterasu's name. He closed his eyes and clutched his pencil tightly.

"And…And…Y-Your…" Odin began.

Apollo snapped his pencil in two.

"NO! NO! NOT HER! NOO! I WON'T HEAR THIS SHIT!"

Apollo lost it. He got up out of his chair and punched a hole straight through his desk, he let out a loud yell of rage. He began to pace around and burn holes in the walls around him.

Odin sighed in exhaustion, he let Apollo vent.

He watched as Myra and Neith tried to calm him down, but Apollo was reckless, he accidentally hit The Weaver in the face.

"WOAH! HEY! Calm down! Calm down Apollo!" Bellona grabbed The God and pinned him to the ground, Neith gently rubbed her red cheek and looked on with sadness as Apollo's yells turned into sobs.

"Why…Why did it have to happen to her too...?" Apollo muttered through a series of sniffles and sobs.

Myra turned to the computer. "Odin…What is it?"

"Artemis…She didn't make it through. She gave her life to save Awilix, pushed her out of the way of a fully charged Spirit of the Nine Winds from Kukulkan." Odin said remorsefully.

Myra nodded her head in understanding, she looked back at Apollo.

"My twin sister...My twin sister...My twin...Sister..." Apollo repeated, he was out of breath.

Myra shook her head, and closed her eyes tightly for a few moments.

"Ugh! Um...Hey…I'll call you back. Did Apollo already tell you the plan?" Myra asked, Odin nodded.

"You'll be joining the Hindu and Mayan Pantheons on a mass attack on the Greek Pantheons South and Western flank. We are also sending ships around from the Roman Pantheon to attack the Eastern flank so they have no escape." Myra explained. Odin crossed his arms and nodded.

"Now that you took the Mayan Pantheon, we're almost clear to attack the Celtic Pantheon, if the Egyptian attack is successful, we can attack the Greek Pantheons Northern flank, and help with the North-Eastern flank as well." Myra looked at a map, Bellona and Neith were comforting Apollo in the background.

"Very well…Soon enough…We will have the Greek Pantheon surrounded. You are the group attacking the Celtic Pantheon right?" Odin asked.

"Yes, we will attack once the Egyptian group calls in." Myra responded.

"Okay…Until then." Odin grunted, Myra nodded and ended the call.

The Allfather closed his eyes, he leaned on the table.

"This has to end…Soon…" Odin sighed.

* * *

 **On the path to the Greek Pantheon…**

Scylla walked along a dirt path, the rain pouring down on her. It was cloudy and mucky, the bottom of her dress got all dirty with mud.

Scylla groaned in annoyance. She suddenly heard a faint noise as felt things get warmer.

"What was that…It sounded like…Crying?" Scylla looked around, the Greek Pantheon was not far, but the more she listened, the more she could hear the faint crying.

"Hmph…" Scylla looked around, until she finally spotted her.

Down in a pit of mud, curled up in the fetal position, Sol, desperately crying, the rain slowly killing her because she wasn't trying at all to stay hot.

Scylla narrowed her eyes.

"What is she doing out here…" She observed Sol, who was really crying, and was quite a bit of distance from any New Order Pantheon, in the middle of a small forest, veered away from the path, and inside of a small pit, not too far from a river.

Scylla slowly inched toward Sol, her hood low over her eyes. She stood over her and frowned.

"What are you doing out here Sol? Aren't you supposed to be somewhere with the New Order?" Scylla said sternly.

Sol looked up, her eyes widened. "AHH! NO! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! I'll DO ANYTHING! JUST DON'T KILL ME!" Sol scrambled away; she tried to crawl out of the pit.

Scylla crossed her arms and smirked. "Tell me, what happened to you?"

Sol went motionless, she stared at Scylla with confused eyes. She sat down and stared at the ground.

"Well…After I helped attack the Hindu Pantheon…We lost Nu Wa and Terra…I couldn't believe it…I've never been in so much emotional pain. I…I was found drugged, by Skadi. Then I was kicked out of the New Order and left out to die." Sol sobbed quietly.

Scylla raised an eyebrow.

" _Huh…Awfully harsh…Especially for the New Order."_ Scylla thought.

"Hmm...What drug?" Scylla smirked.

Sol bit her lip, she nervously rubbed her arm. "Crack...And a shot of Heroine."

"Huh...Cocaine is stronger than Crack you know..." Scylla rubbed her chin, Sol didn't bother to respond.

"Well…I can help you Sol." Scylla grinned.

Sol looked up at Scylla with nervous eyes.

"The New Order hates you, and you just said they left you out here to die, you have nowhere to go." Scylla put on her "I totally care" tone.

Sol nodded her head; she was still at Scylla's mercy.

"They said they would kill me if they saw me…I have a bounty on my head. A worthless one…" Sol whimpered.

Scylla grinned. "They want to kill you, but you see…We don't."

Sol's eyes widened. "Y-You don't?"

"Of course not! The Gods of Chaos are doing this so humanity learns to respect us! So we live like the gods that we are! We didn't mean for this war to happen, the New Order wants humans and Gods to be equals! How ridiculous is that!" Scylla laughed.

Sol looked down. "We're gods…Humans SHOULD listen to us!" The Sun Goddess clenched her fist.

"Exactly. Join us Sol, you'll have a place among the Gods of Chaos. And you may even be able to get revenge on that winter goddess." Scylla looked at her nails.

Sol thought about it, she suddenly smiled. "Alright…I'll go."

Scylla's face lit up, she took out an old red band, Sol slowly grabbed it and observed it.

The New Order's blue band was blue and silver, while the Chaos band was red and golden.

Sol wrapped the band around her upper arm. "Okay…Where are you heading?"

"Well…We lost the Mayan Pantheon…So I was on my way to the Greek Pantheon…Come along." Scylla walked out of the pit, Sol followed.

"Trust me Sol, you'll be very useful to the Gods of Chaos." Scylla giggled.

"You really think so?" Sol folded her hands.

"Oh yes…More than you think." Scylla's eye flashed green for a brief moment, she smiled sinisterly.

* * *

 **The Egyptian Pantheon…**

"What do we do Hades?! We are pinned down! The Egyptian Army knows their own home; they have the advantage, not us!" Ao Kuang yelled into his radio.

"Ao Kuang, listen to me. You two are a lost cause, I'm supplying you two with an increased amount of the Fire Giant Buff, do everything you can to even the odds, and get out." Hades's voice was filled with static through the mic.

Ao Kuang suddenly felt a surge of power go through him, his eyes flashed teal.

"WOAH! YOU FELT THAT RA?!" Ao Kuang yelled out.

He walked outside and dodged a large chunk of temple that would have surely crushed him, he spotted Ra, and his powers were stronger than ever.

"THE SUN BURNS DOWN UPON YOU!" Ra thundered, but surprisingly, the Egyptian soldiers were used to the burning heat of Egypt and were barely affected by it, they fought through the sunlight and continued to slash their way through any Iron Legion soldier that stood in their way.

"HA!" Nemesis grunted, she slashed her sword in front of her, cutting 9 Iron Legion soldiers in half right in front of her.

"Keep moving!" She yelled, and raised her hand in the air, a few arrows fired behind her, enough to kill a few dozen enemies.

"Ra, Hades told us to try and even the odds, we confront the New Order Gods NOW!" Ao Kuang grunted, Ra grinned, his eye burning with fire.

Ao Kuang turned into a dragon, he scanned the battlefield and nearby villages, he spotted Kumbakarna and Poseidon clearing a village from Iron Legion resistance.

"Now just what do you think you're doing?" Ao Kuang landed in front of Kumbakarna and slashed at him, who seemed to accidentally block the hit.

Ao Kuang surrounded himself in small dragons; he fired them all into one big blast, hitting Kumbakarna in the face.

"Hey! That hurt!" Kumbakaran yawned, making Ao Kuang sleepy, he fell asleep for a few seconds, giving Kumbakarna enough time to smack him into the ground, then ram into him with his belly, making him bounce back into the wall of a weak Egyptian building, it crumbled on top of the angry god.

Ra arrived to assist, he fired a Celestial Beam down on Kumbakarna, making him back off.

"AGH! GET RID OF THAT FATASS!" Ao Kuang erupted from the rubble he was just under.

"Not on my watch! Ocean Waters!" Poseidon slid in front of Kumbakarna, he summoned a whirlpool under Ra and Ao Kuang,

"Hmph." Ao Kuang disappeared, leaving behind a water sculpture of himself, it later exploded, Ao Kuang appeared behind Poseidon.

"Huh?" Poseidon turned quickly and blocked an attack from Ao Kuang's blade using his trident. The Ocean God buffed his trident, it fired three waves at once, all three hitting Ao Kuang, sending him staggering back.

"Ocean waves! Go forth!" Poseidon pushed a wave of water straight into Ao Kuang, it hit him with extreme force, Ao Kuang fell on his back, drenched.

Suddenly, Ra felt a sharp pain in his back, then he felt multiple other sharp pains, he finally had the reaction time to scream out in pain.

"Sorry about that!" Loki laughed, he came in front of Ra and stabbed him in the gut, but Ra recovered quickly, he smashed Loki's head with his staff, making him fall and roll on the floor.

Ra powered up his death laser, he got brighter and brighter.

"SEARING PAIN!" Ra screeched out, he released a powerful beam of sunlight.

"WOAH!" Loki back flipped out of the way just in time, the ground was completely scorched.

"Ha…Ha…That was a close call." Loki looked back at Ra, holding his knives tightly.

"Alright! Keep moving!" Nemesis urged the soldiers forward, she dashed through the battlefield, like a complete blur, Iron Legion soldiers fell to the ground with large slashes on their bodies.

"Capture this temple! Secure nearby villages! Where is the temple of Anubis? Someone tell me!" Nemesis yelled out, she heard a soldier call out her name.

Nemesis pushed her way to the Egyptian Soldier. "What's your name private?"

"Jack Kimbaghu Ma'am!" The Soldier saluted.

"Okay…We'll go with Jack. Can you tell me where the temple of Anubis is?" Nemesis urged.

"Far north side of the Pantheon ma'am! Just a village away from here! We're driving the Iron Legion out towards the south!"

"Yes I know…But we have to trap them! Send a group of men to secure the southern flank of the pantheon! Destroy their ships, loot the docks. Make sure they don't escape to the Celtic Pantheon!" Nemesis told the soldier.

"I'll be sure to inform all the captains' ma'am!"

"Good work Soldier, I trust you." Nemesis patted him on the shoulder and ran off.

" _Where are they…OH! THERE!"_ Nemesis spotted her allies fighting Ra and Ao Kuang in the large village right in front of the supervision of the Temple of Anubis.

Nemesis quickly took off at Mach 5, she dashed past the fight, and managed to catch a glimpse of Loki and Kumbakarna dodging Ra's lasers, she skidded to a stop in front of the temple.

Nemesis pulled out a flare, she lit it up. It was green, meaning that it was secured, she looked up at the sky, green smoke filled the air, near the shoreline and far south.

"The Egyptian Army knows their home, they would know how to take it back the fastest too I guess." Nemesis ran inside the temple and took a deep breath.

"Nothing…Nothing…Uh….Nope…We're clear." Nemesis quickly dashed around the temple, she ran back outside the building and spotted a door that looked quite shady looking.

She opened the door, and found a flight of stairs, seemingly leading back to the temple, but there a chamber that she did not see. Nemesis crept up the stairs to the building; the sound of explosions and war cries was faint outside.

Nemesis found a door at the end of the flight of stairs, she smelt something…Funny. She slowly opened the door, and peeked inside, blade at her side.

"Huh…" Nemesis nearly fainted, the room was in the second floor of the temple, and the stairs were out front, but she didn't bother to check the upstairs.

The Goddess dropped her sword, it banged loudly as it hit the ground. Her eyes watered, she did her best to cover her nose and mouth, and at the same time not to start crying out in horror at what was before her.

The room was covered in dry blood; it reeked of dead body, blood, and open organs. Before her, Thor's decapitated body, his head a few feet away.

Thoth was in the same situation, his body rotting in the back of the room, his head sitting behind him, and right in the center of the room, an Iron Legion Captain, bronze armor and sturdy longsword, the pools of dried blood surrounding his neck.

"Oh my…Goodness…The Gods of Chaos don't even bother to clean up after their massacres! Thor…Thoth…Both decapitated…But who could it have been?" Nemesis thought.

She looked to the back of the room, there it was. It was a deactivated portal, and there was no repairing it. The stand was good looking and sturdy, but it looked ancient and weary.

Nemesis exhaled, the visor over her eyes shining purple. "Well…This was definitely a…Very different find."

She knelt over and inspected the bodies; she looked at the marks that decapitated Thor and Thoth. It was a clean cut, swift and easy, there was almost no struggle, Nemesis could only think of one person who could do such a clean cut, Ao Kuang.

"My brother's cut is indeed clean, but Ao Kuang's is cleaner, thinner, and much smoother." Nemesis shook her head.

She turned to the door, and made sure to lock the door when she walked out. Nemesis inhaled, she took a deep breath, filling her lungs with fresh air.

She once again ran past the fight, this time she heard Ao Kuang clash his katana with Loki's daggers. She checked on the docs, and south flank of the Pantheon, Nemesis would make sure justice was served.

Nemesis slid to a stop, stabbed a soldier through the chest, slashed another, beheaded a third, and cut a final one in half.

"Come on! Hustle up! To the southern towers! Compromise them! These sandstone walls are strong enough to keep them in!" Nemesis made the soldiers sprint to the walls, some soldiers stopping to check on their homes.

Nemesis pushed the soldiers along, she zoomed in her visor, and watched as two Iron Legion ships burned down, the remains sinking into the sea.

She looked to her left, and watched as the Egyptian Soldiers fought like berserkers, eager to get their home back, they fought with speed and efficiency, cutting and stabbing their way through the Iron Legion.

"Push them back! Corner them! Falaise Gap! Get them into a bottleneck! The Temple of Anubis, defend it!" Nemesis waved her hand in the air, an Egyptian soldier swiftly stabbed a Commander in the chest, another bashed in an Iron Legion's soldiers helmet in with his shield, crushing their skull.

Another backhanded his opponent, causing making them to fall on their back, the Egyptian soldier pounced on the female Iron Legion soldier, stabbing her straight through the chest, clean kills, all of them.

Nemesis helped out a bit, she extended out her fist, her bracer shot out 4 spikes, hitting four different soldiers in the throat, killing them all.

Nemesis smiled, she looked overhead, poison arrows flying through the sky, landing on crowds of Iron Legion soldiers, catapult explosions hitting Egyptian homes, attempts from the Iron Legion to try and ravage what's left.

Nemesis gasped, she looked at the homes, burning. "There are people in those! Get them out! Come on!"

She ran into a burning house, and covered her mouth with her sleeve, she used her visor to see.

"Hello?! Is anyone in here!? Cagh! Couh!" Nemesis coughed, she went up into the second floor, and barely dodged a burning beam as she climbed up the stairs, there was no way back down.

Nemesis looked through all the rooms, until she finally found the family, a woman, and her dog.

"Come on! Let's go!" Nemesis yelled, she coughed heavily; smoke entered her lungs, her throat burned, and her nostril felt dry. She reached out to the woman.

"AHH! NO! Y-You…You are from the New Order?" The woman stammered, she was young, pretty and with brunette hair.

"Yes…I'm here to help…Now come on, we don't have much time!" Nemesis grabbed the woman and carried her over her shoulder, she was about to run out of the house when she heard a small whimper.

"…Huh…?" Nemesis turned to see the small dog, tears in his eyes, sitting in the corner.

The Goddess coughed three times, she looked at the floor, crumbling. She wheezed and inhaled sharply as she tried to breathe.

"Haa…Hah…Why do I have such a delicate heart...!" The Goddess yelled out.

Nemesis turned and picked up the dog under her arm, she quickly spotted a barrel of gunpowder inside the kitchen of the house through the hold in the floor.

It was the second projectile from the catapult, but it didn't explode, although it was about to.

"DAMN IT!" Nemesis yelled, she heard Egyptian soldiers screaming outside the house; she quickly looked out the window, and took a deep breath.

"HUPH!" Nemesis leaped out the window, the house exploded behind her.

"AAAHHGH!" Nemesis yelled out, the woman cried out in fear as The Goddess hit the ground.

"Ah...Gr-Kah...Hah...Hah.." Nemesis panted heavily, she fell forward onto her knees, the woman scrambled onto her feet and wrapped her arms around Nemesis. The dog was licking her face gratefully.

Nemesis groaned in pain, Egyptian soldiers crowded her. "Are you okay?" "Are you hurt?" "Do you need any medical attention?"

Nemesis flailed her arms around. "Alright! Alright! Get off…I'm fine." Nemesis coughed multiple times, her face and clothes covered in ash and soot.

She brushed herself off, and looked to the woman, who stared at Nemesis with thankful eyes.

"Thank you! You saved my life! And my dog!" The woman hugged Nemesis tightly.

"Heh…It was no problem." Nemesis exhaled.

Egyptian soldiers took the woman and her dog to a medical tent, Nemesis looked to the south side of the Pantheon, the final fight happening there, and the Chaos Gods struggling to maintain their position.

Ao Kuang blocked Loki's quick attacks; he dodged Kumbakarna's huge attack and quickly stabbed him in the side with his katana.

Ra and Poseidon were launching spells at each other, and Nemesis was on her way.

"HAH!" She rocket punched Ra square in the gut, and was about to decapitate him, but Ao Kuang interfered by blasting Nemesis back with a wave of dragons.

"AAH!" Nemesis yelled out in pain, she doubled over and held her body in agony.

"GRAH! DAMN IT! What the hell...Those...They hurt so much..!" Nemesis yelled through grit teeth. Ao Kuang laughed, a small dragon spun around his hand, it sparked with power.

"Okay...Phew...Let's go." Nemesis twirled her blade around and whipped her hair.

The two clashed blades, Nemesis twirled around for a huge cut, but Ao Kuang parried the attack, he under swept Nemesis with his katana, cutting her in the stomach.

Her blood spilled onto the ground in a thin streak for a few moments. Nemesis cried out in pain.

"Hurts doesn't it?" Ao Kuang laughed.

"That Fire Giant Buff...You're so strong..." The Goddess staggered back.

"I know." Ao Kuang taunted.

"Gr..HAH!"

Nemesis raised her blade in the air; she brought it down full strength, Ao kuang managed to block the attack. The Goddess went for another big attack, but Ao Kuang moved aside and went for a counterattack.

Nemesis jumped over him and swung her blade. Her sword missed him by mere centimeters.

"Ha!" Ao Kuang went for a swift overhead slash, but Nemesis blocked the attack and went for a low sweep. Hebacked up to dodge the attack, but Nemesis didn't hesitate.

"Hgh!" She feinted another cut, but instead she quickly dashed to Ao Kuang's side and managed to land a deep gauge to his ribcage.

"DAH!" Ao Kuang backed up, Nemesis slowly walked toward him, Loki, Kumbakarna, and Poseidon at her side.

"Damn it! We have to retreat! To the Celtic Pantheon!" Ra turned to run, but he saw the Iron Legion army in a bottleneck trap, the Egyptian Army knew their home too well, the attack was a complete success…So far.

Ra angered, he flew up to the sky and sent forth multiple Celestial Beams, Loki went invisible, and Poseidon protected himself with his water, Nemesis activated her shields, but Kumbakarna suffered massive burns, literally.

Ra grinned, he turned to Ao Kuang and nodded his head, who simply crossed his arms and closed his eyes, suddenly, only his water sculpture was left.

"Well shit." Loki sighed, unfortunately for him; he backstabbed Ao Kuang's water sculpture instead of the real him.

Ao Kuang appeared behind Poseidon, he snapped his fingers, the water clone exploded, sending Loki flying back.

He sent forth his dragons, hitting Poseidon in the face; he quickly stunned him further using the dragon sparks from his sword.

"Too bad fish." Ao Kuang raised his blade.

"Not so fast!" Poseidon raised his trident, suddenly; a large kraken appeared under Ao Kuang, sending him into the air.

"GAGHHHH!" Ao Kuang yelled out, he quickly teleported behind Poseidon again, and he was angry.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!" Ao Kuang stabbed Poseidon in the back; he lifted him up into the air and devoured him in his dragon form.

"NO!" Nemesis cried, she could only watch Ao Kuang up in the skies, and Poseidon in his digestive system.

"Huh? NO! KUMBAKARNA!" Nemesis dived for Poseidon's meditation cloak; she raised it up into the air, sending a pulse wave of energy through the New Order gods, and the cloak lost power.

Ao Kuang landed on Kumbakarna, who tried to smash him into the air, but Ao Kuang's sword was fully charged thanks to the Fire Giant Buff, he parried the attack and sent Kumbakarna rolling over on his back.

He pounced on top of the poor God and ripped his stomach open, intestines, guts, blood, and tapeworms is the treasure he found.

Nemesis dropped down on all fours and threw up; she panted heavily as she wiped her mouth.

"Oh my…I…SHIT! Damn it…Guh...Hgh-Hah…" Nemesis moaned, she took off her visor and rubbed her eyes.

Ao Kuang laughed hysterically. "What's wrong Nemesis? You a little squeamish?" He cleaned off his sword with his bare hand.

Nemesis got up slowly, she leaned on her sword. "Yeah...Or maybe I'm intimidated by the fact…That you're a monster! Killed two Gods…TWO!"

"I know…Impressive right? This Buff really makes it pretty easy…" Ao Kuang grinned, he raised his fist, and it was on fire.

Nemesis got into position. "It won't make it easy enough to take ME down." She grunted, Ao Kuang smirked and got ready for a proper duel.

"UAH!" Loki jumped out of the way from Ra's Celestial Beam; he accidentally bumped into Nemesis, the two stood back to back.

Loki breathed heavily he held his daggers tightly, Ra glared at him, his staff glowing.

"Nem…What the hell happened?" Loki whispered.

"I…Poseidon and Kumbakarna just got murdered...That's what happened." Nemesis responded.

"How? How did he do it so fast?" Loki murmured.

"I don't know…This was going so well damn it! They're both too powerful, and it's only you and me!" Nemesis cried.

Loki frowned. "Well…Let's we what we can do, it's not like were harmless." He smirked, and went invisible. Nemesis got into position as Ao Kuang went invisible.

Ao Kuang appeared behind her and went for a cut that would have cut through her neck bones if she didn't turn to block it, she bashed Ao Kuang with her bracer, making him stagger back.

"Incredibilis!" Nemesis shouted, she upper cut Ao Kuang, making him fall on his back.

"Infirmus!" She yelled out, and pounced on Ao Kuang, stabbing him through the chest. His blood splattered on the ground underneath him.

"Get off! HAH!" Ao Kuang shot his dragons at Nemesis, who matrixed them, but he got back on his feet quicker than Nemesis thought, he pushed her away with a powerful jab to her chest, making her lose her breath.

"Hah…ETIAM!" Nemesis panted, she grinned with ego.

"SHUT UP!" Ao Kuang charged up his sword, he dashed in front of Nemesis and released his dragons in a shockwave in front of him, Nemesis yelled out in pain.

"Let's go! Fight this!" Ao Kuang surrounded himself in dragons once again, he sliced Nemesis twice across her torso, each hit Ao Kuang landed, a dragon flew into Nemesis's body.

"AH! GUH! GAUH!" Nemesis absorbed the dragons; she moaned out as the dragons caused severe pain to her body, she hunched over as a teal energy surged through her.

"Haha! This power…It's amazing! I LOVE IT!" Ao Kuang hovered over to Nemesis with a blinding speed, his blade out in front of him.

Nemesis grit her teeth, her sword disappeared as she held out her hands in front of her, her shield bubble appeared all around her.

"UUAHH!" Ao Kuang jumped up into the air, he thrusted his sword into Nemesis's shield, the sword went straight through, and the shield cracked, but it held, Ao Kuang's blade was mere millimeters away from Nemesis' perfect nose.

"GNGH! GAH!" Ao Kuang tried to break the shield, but Nemesis held on for dear life.

"NO! YAUH! HAAGHAHH!" Nemesis deactivated her shields, but instead deactivated them outwards, causing a huge shockwave to go off, sending Ao Kuang flying back.

"GUH-COME ON!" Ao Kuang sent his dragons forth at Nemesis once again, who reacted quickly and dodged to the side, she quickly turned into a purple blur, going at first left, and then zipping to the right.

"YUAH!" Nemesis kicked Ao Kuang square in the jaw, then spun around and kicked him again in the same spot with her other foot. She landed on one foot, and used the other to deliver a crippling kick to Ao Kuang's stomach.

"GLAAAARGH!" Blood gut out of the Dragon King's mouth, he flew back and cracked into a wall. Nemesis dashed up and pinned him to it.

"NGHH! HMMPGHHH!" Nemesis strained all her muscles, her blade nearing Ao Kuang's neck.

"NO! HAANGH! GR-NGHHA!" Ao Kuang surrounded himself in his dragons, they blasted forward from his torso, hitting Nemesis with a powerful, painful, direct hit.

"GH! AHHHHHH!" Nemesis let out a blood curdling scream, spit flew out of her mouth.

"Ouh…Ngh…Uh…..Ah..." Nemesis staggered back, Ao Kuang watched as she dropped her blade. She had her hand on her chest, it was radiating with a teal colored energy, it sparked and flashed.

"Kch…No….Hah..." Nemesis fell down on one knee, Ao Kuang panted heavily. He walked up to Nemesis and positioned his blade under her throat.

"Hehe…Almost like a puppet...My puppet…My sexy…Puppet." Ao Kuang raised the blade, Nemesis felt controlled. She slowly raised her neck, barely out of reach from the blade.

"Ngh…D-Don't…Ahh….." Nemesis inhaled and exhaled like crazy, her breasts going up and down with her breathing. She whimpered under the pressure of knowing Ao Kuang could kill her at any second.

"Let me look at you." Ao Kuang raised his blade further up; it tapped Nemesis's neck, making a small cut.

"AH! Oh….No..." Nemesis looked up at the sky, her head in the air, neck exposed. Ao Kuang admired Nemesis's beauty, purple eyes, soft lips, creamy skin, perfect nose, and luscious brown hair.

"Such a pity I have to kill you…It really is." Ao Kuang muttered.

Nemesis's lips trembled, she watched in her peripheral vision as Loki went invisible, leaving Ra fighting with a clone, it was too quiet.

The Goddess swallowed, hard. Ao Kuang could see the spit go down her throat.

Suddenly, Loki stabbed Ao Kuang in the kidney, making him move, the blade almost slit Nemesis's throat wide open if she didn't activate her shield immediately.

"GAH! NO! FUCKING TRICKSTER!" Ao Kuang spun around and went for a huge cut on Loki's neck, he ducked to avoid the attack, and stabbed Ao Kuang in the stomach with both daggers.

"AGH!" He yelled out in pain, blood shot out of his mouth. Ao Kuang was able to tolerate the pain thanks to the Buff as he impaled Loki in the spine with his katana.

"NOO!" Nemesis cried, Ra caught her attention as he rose up into the sky.

Ao Kuang elbowed Loki in the back of the head, making him kneel, blood poured out of his stomach wound. Nemesis didn't know what to do, she watched as Ra powered up another death ray.

"SEARING….PAIN!" Ra cawed, light came out of his beak, he powered up the deadly laser.

"NOO!" Nemesis jumped in front of Loki, she pushed Ao Kuang aside so hard that he fell on his side, she stood in front of Loki, and held the Aegis Amulet tightly around her neck, she squeezed her eyes as tight as she could.

"RRAAAAGHHH!" Ra released the laser of heat that was hotter than the sun, Nemesis opened her eyes, a bright yellow shield surrounded her, the Amulet worked, and granted her invincibility.

Ra suddenly fell to the ground, dead.

"W-WHAT?! RA!?" Ao Kuang teleported over to Ra, he shook him, but it was clear, he was dead.

Nemesis' bubble shield had activated alongside the Aegis Shield, Ra hit Nemesis with the beam, and she managed to deflect the damage that would have killed her if she hadn't used the Amulet.

The deflect was enough to kill Ra with a deadly purple shock that was twice as strong as Ra's death laser.

"Oh my gosh! Loki! I killed Ra! Loki-AAHH!" Nemesis turned around to see a horrible sight; she scrambled backwards and fell on her butt as she immediately began to cry.

It was Loki, Ra's Searing Pain goes through things, the Aegis Amulet did indeed protect Nemesis from harm, but that doesn't mean it's like a wall, Ra's beam went through Nemesis and hit Loki behind her, making a clean hole through his chest.

There was no blood at all, no guts, no nothing, the heat was so bad that it cauterized the hole through Loki's chest completely, it smelt of burned flesh.

Loki lay there, gaping hole in his chest, his body lifeless and numb, daggers at his side.

"No…No…Loki…What am I…NO…NOOOO!" Nemesis sobbed, Ao Kuang dropped Ra's body and teleported behind her.

"…It's okay….I'll make it quick." He held his blade tightly, Nemesis suddenly stopped crying, she looked up from her sweaty hands, and stared at Loki's body.

"Quick…Quick, huh…" Nemesis's head hung low, suddenly, at a uncompressible speed, she got on her feet and roundhouse kicked Ao Kuang on the side of the head, she summoned her blade and began to swing wildly, Ao Kuang struggling to block the attacks.

"DIE! DIE! DIE! DIIIEEE! HIIIYAAAHHHH!" Nemesis yelled out in rage, she put her entire body weight into this overhead smash attack, Ao Kuang raised his blade to block it, but the attack broke through his guard and broke his right wrist, The God fell on his back.

"INFIRMUS!" Nemesis raised her blade, Ao Kuang rolled out of the way, the sword hit the ground next to him mere centimeters away from him, making a large crack in the ground.

Ao Kuang quickly grabbed his katana with his left hand and swung to Nemesis's neck with a quick slice attack, but it missed.

"HAH!" Nemesis bashed Ao Kuang's arm aside and landed a clean slash across his entire body.

"AAAHH! Ngh….GAHH!" Ao Kuang staggered back in pain, his hands at his side, trying to decide what to try and hold.

"ET MORTUUS ES!" Nemesis bashed Ao Kuang right in the center of the face, breaking his nose, crushing his orbitals, and caving his face in quite a bit, before finally impaling him through the chest with her blade, clean through, Nemesis ripped out the blade and pushed Ao Kuang to the floor.

"Guh…" Ao Kuang fell on his side, Nemesis stood over him, she seemed emotionless because of her visor, but she felt so much.

"Well? Go ahead…Kill me." Ao Kuang held his chest; he was in the worst pain he's ever been in. Nemesis clutched her blade.

"I will…Just…Not here." Nemesis took off her visor; she looked at Ao Kuang with her very own purple eyes.

"W-What…?"

"Retreat to the Greek Pantheon…We will meet again. And I will kill you in true glory…Mark my words." Nemesis said sternly.

"Heh…We'll see about that Goddess..." Ao Kuang smirked, he panted a few more times before turning into his dragon form, he flew up and disappeared into the clouds, heading south, to the either the Greek or the Celtic Pantheon.

Nemesis sighed, she walked back over to Loki's body.

"How…Am I supposed to tell Skadi…" Nemesis muttered. A few minutes later, Egyptian soldiers began to go back to their homes, rebuilding it with speed and excitement.

Nemesis found that Egyptian soldier, she shook his hand. "Nice work Jack, you've earned a promotion."

"R-Really?" The soldier stammered.

"You bet, welcome to the high ground Corporal." Nemesis smiled, the soldier freaked out, he jumped around in pure excitement.

"Alright…Hey can you find a place for me to set up, we're going to be sending in another group of Gods to attack further south, and I need a place to get them set up with this." Nemesis pulled out a Portal Ward, Virgil gave it to her the night the incident with Vulcan happened.

"Yeah sure! You can come with my wife and I, we have an extra room, follow me!" The Corporal skipped down the sandstone road, Nemesis looked behind her, she watched as medics inspected the bodies of Poseidon, Kumba, and Loki.

"Oh…And since you're a higher rank now…Can you tell the medics to bury the Gods tomorrow evening? Please?" Nemesis asked.

"No problem, you're a Goddess! I'm supposed to serve you!" The Corporal smiled, Nemesis thought about it, but at this point, it didn't matter if humans listened or not.

Jack reached his home; he introduced Nemesis to his wife, Tabia, his daughter, Tabitha, and his older son, Terry.

"Oh my gods! It's a Goddess! Holy crap!" Terry exclaimed, his eyes wide with excitement.

Nemesis scoffed, she smiled at the family as she greeted them all. She set up her laptop in the guest room in Jack's basement.

"Alright…Time to call in." Nemesis called up Apollo.

A few moments later, Apollo popped up on the screen, he looked tired, exhausted, almost…Dead on the inside.

"Yeah…Nem? How have you been?" Apollo asked wearily.

"Alright Apollo…Um…I assume you know why I called in." Nemesis mumbled.

"Yeah…I'm gonna need your…Ah! I don't even care anymore…Just…Just tell me who died." Apollo rubbed his eyes, big bags under them.

"Well…We lost…Everyone…Except me." Nemesis exhaled.

Apollo stayed silent, he stared at his desk before shaking his head. He put his head down in his arms.

"Kumba? Poseidon? Loki?" Apollo said, muffled.

"Yeah…All three. I…I managed to kill Ra…and Ao Kuang…He…Um...He got away." Nemesis swallowed.

"Alright…I'll be sure to…Notify…Odin, Awilix, Rama, Ne Zha, and Skadi…Thanks Nem." Apollo fake smiled.

"No…I'll tell Skadi about…Loki. Apollo? Are you okay?" Nemesis asked.

"Yeah…I'm fine. Just…Tired that's all." Apollo responded.

"Okay…You have three girls to talk with you Apollo. Speak with them." Nemesis smiled.

"Thanks Nem…Take care of yourself." Apollo stared at the camera, before ending the call.

Nemesis exhaled, and slumped in her chair, she took off her visor and rubbed her eyes, before stopping a looking at her hands, they were shaking, and had a bit of blood on them.

"Well…I guess I should…Tell Skadi..."

* * *

 **The Chinese Pantheon…**

"Yes…Yes…Rick…Yes I know and I'm so sorry…" Skadi talked on the phone with Delia.

 _* **Remember her? Chapter 13 – The Hindu Massacre? Delia is that lady Neith talked to in the Chinese Pantheon, along with her daughter Janelle, and her son, Logan. It's a small world out there.***_

"No! NO! He was the one that brought us the money to try and hold ourselves up! He was a father! I did my best to try and take care of Janelle while he worked…But then this war came!" Delia cried through the phone, Skadi clutched her fists in shame.

"Rick was taken prisoner of that wretched Iron Legion when they attacked China…Thanks to the New Order, we defended our home…But they took so many people." Delia sobbed.

"I know…and Delia…I'm so sorry that the kids will be growing up without their father…I really am." Skadi began to tear up; she could hear Janelle asking about her dad over the phone.

"Mommy? When is daddy coming home? I miss him…" Janelle sat on Delia's lap.

"Janelle sweetie…Daddy…He might be gone for a while. For a…Really long time sweetie." Delia sniffed; Janelle's sad eyes crushed her soul.

Logan walked in through the door to the family's new house, thanks to Neith's donation, the family was out of poverty, and living in a nice house, with good food, clean clothes, and an overall wonderful life, but that was all getting darker.

Logan looked at his crying mother and his confused little sister, on the brink of crying as well. His heartbeat began to race.

"Mom? Mom what happened? Why are you crying? What happened?!" Logan yelled.

Delia looked up at her son, she got up and hugged him. "Oh Logan…"

"Mom…What happened…?" Logan asked again.

"Logan…Your father…He's dead." Delia whispered into his ear.

"No…No…WHY! HOW?!" Logan yelled.

"He was executed by a Norse soldier from the New Order, by accident. I'm speaking to a Goddess from the New Order right now about it." Delia sniffed.

Logan clutched his fists. "The New Order did this…They will pay…I will avenge my father…Dad…It should have been me!" He grabbed a vase and smashed it on the floor.

"IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN ME! WHY COUDLN'T I HAVE GOTTEN GET CAPTURED?!" Logan cried.

"Logan! Please calm down! You're scaring Janelle!" Delia tried to calm Logan, Janelle crying on her lap.

Logan picked up Janelle and looked her in the eyes.

"Listen to big bro okay? Big bro's gonna go find daddy okay? I'll avenge him Janelle…For the sake of all of us...Listen to me, the New Order did this…They are the bad ones, and big bro is gonna go get rid of the bad guys, okay? Everything is gonna be fine." Logan laughed.

"Okay…Big bro…I love you!" Janelle hugged Logan.

Logan gave Janelle back to his mother. He grabbed his sword and sheathed it into his belt.

"Mom…I'm joining the war. I'm taking a ship to the Greek Pantheon and joining the Iron Legion." Logan said sternly.

"LOGAN NO! THE NEW ORDER DIDN'T DO THIS! THEY DIDN'T KNOW!" Delia cried.

"I'm sorry mom…I'm going."

"LOGAN NO!" Delia got up to stop him, but he was already out the door, Delia ran down the steps, but Logan was too fast, he got into his car and drove off, most likely to the docs.

"No…Skadi my son wants to join the Iron Legion! He's crazy! He wants to avenge his father."

"I'm sorry Delia…I thought he was just another genetic Iron Legion soldier with a fake story, until I found out from Neith that you guys existed. The Crimson Family...Right?" Skadi murmured.

"Yes…I was talking to her about my husband…I guess she told you as well, but it's too late now. My son is gone too, when Logan sets his mind on something, he won't stop until it's done." Delia walked back into the house, Janelle calming down in her arms.

"But I just wanted to inform you Delia…Once again…I'm sorry. Um…I have an incoming call…I'll be sure to keep in touch. Good luck with Logan…I sincerely hope that kid doesn't do something crazy…Bye." Skadi hung up the phone.

Delia sighed, she carried Janelle in her arms. "Logan…Please don't get yourself killed."

* * *

 **The Hindu Pantheon…**

Skadi broke into tears, just after receiving the bad news.

"No…Not him. NOT HIM!" Skadi cried, she collapsed on the floor, down on her knees.

"Skadi…I'm so sorry. I even tried to save him with the Aegis Amulet…But the…The attack…It went through me." Nemesis stuttered.

"Nemesis…I'll call you back later…I have so much shit going on right now…Please…Just let me grief for a little." Skadi sobbed.

"Alright…Call me if you need anything, please. Take care Skadi…Because once the Celtic team goes in, we're clear to attack, you better start contacting Odin and Awilix. As well as Rama and Ne Zha." Nemesis brought up.

"That's what I meant Nem…Talk to you later...and…Thanks for having the courage to tell me. I would have hated to find out myself. At least I can deal with it now instead of later. Bye Nemesis." Skadi sniffed, she hung up the phone and began to cry on the floor.

War isn't a good thing. It never will be. There is no such thing as a war without grief, for there is always a loser, and winner. But it doesn't matter, because both suffer losses.

* * *

 **I told you to get ready didn't I? Hope you made it to the end you guys, and if you did, then you really are dedicated fans. Thanks.**

 **R.I.P Amaterasu**

 **R.I.P Artemis**

 **R.I.P Kukulkan**

 **R.I.P Poseidon**

 **R.I.P Kumbakarna**

 **R.I.P Loki**

 **SIX DEATHS! Could have been seven if Nemesis would have killed Ao Kuang, but it's alright, everything is better in a second fight in the final battle of the war. Next chapter hopefully in 6-9 days! Until next time! CYA!**


	29. Chapter 29 - The Uprising Pt4 - So Close

**So, we are ever closer to the end, and you guys seem to have enjoyed this story enough to keep up the constant support all the way through. Like always, it's been a while, and hopefully some of ya'll stuck around to see this chapter.**

 **2** **nd** **to last Chapter of the story, hooray!**

* * *

 **The Greek Pantheon…**

Scylla walked up to the gates of Mt. Olympus and sighed, Sol was wearily flying behind her. The sun had come up, and the day was bright.

An Iron Legion captain stepped in front of Scylla, his spear across his body.

Scylla narrowed her eyes at the captain and crossed her arms.

"Gr…."

"OH! S-Sorry…Come in!" The captain stammered, he opened a large golden gate, and Scylla and Sol went through.

"Ahh…Good to be back." Scylla took a deep breath and looked around, wonderful gardens, flowers, trees, green grass, water fountains, and marble sculptures.

The sun was bright, it shined on a stair case that lead up to the higher levels of the mountain, houses and temples all the way up. At the top was the section that was for the Gods only, with the biggest and most divine temples, with white pillars and spotless floors.

Sol hovered over to a balcony; she looked down the cliff, water was crashing up against the rocks at the bottom of the ridge.

"I remember the Feast…It was a lot of fun seeing everyone still alive."

Scylla walked up behind Sol and smirked. "Come on, let's go."

Scylla and Sol began to make their way up the mountain; they walked past a large hedge and began to conversate about how to introduce Sol to the other Gods.

A nearby bush suddenly rustled, and out came Ratatoskr.

"What the heck is Sol doing here at Olympus?! She was supposed to be with Skadi, Nu Wa, and Terra! And she's with Scylla?! What's going on here?" Ratatoskr squeaked.

"GET THE HELL BACK OVER HERE!" A gloved hand suddenly grabbed Ratatoskr by the neck and pulled him back.

"AAHHH!" Ratatoskr turned and scratched the hell out of whoever grabbed him; he suddenly dropped to the ground as the person cried out in pain and staggered back.

"Angh…Ratatoskr don't do that!" Virgil cried. She had bloody scratches all over her face, her white gloves covered in her own blood.

"VIRGIL! I'M SO SORRY!" Ratatoskr panicked.

Virgil winced as she tapped her face, she grit her teeth as she tried to fix her hair.

"It's fine…I just don't want you to mess things up, we're in the middle of Olympus! We literally just have to get to other side of the mountain, and we'll be in the volcanic section of Olympus, if we get caught now, we won't get out alive." Virgil wiped her face with a damp handkerchief, cleaning off the blood.

"Okay…But Virgil…I saw Sol." Ratatoskr whispered.

Virgil's eyes widened. "Sol? Are you sure that was her?"

Ratatoskr looked at her as if she was an idiot. "Really? I think she's the only girl that is literally on fire in the entire world. Yes, that was her, and I'm sure of it." Ratatoskr said bluntly.

"Sheesh…Okay…I get it." Virgil looked down and began to think. "But what could Sol be doing here? You don't think-"

"No way, she would never turn over to the Gods of Chaos, why would she?" Ratatoskr interrupted Virgil.

"I-I don't know…You never know if something happened." Virgil frowned.

Ratatoskr shook his head. "I don't think so, but I intend to find out. Meet me at the far side of the mountain, where the volcanic activity is happening." He suddenly took off out of the bush.

"RATATOSKR WAIT!" Virgil reached for the small messenger, but he was much too fast.

She sighed as she watched Ratatoskr scale up a ridge of the mountain, she had a slight idea of where he was heading.

"Damn it…This isn't good." Virgil muttered to herself. She turned and ran out of the bush, the opposite direction of the grand staircase.

She slid around the corner and quickly spotted a large fence; she shot out her grappling hook and pulled herself to the top of the fence.

"Let's go." She took a deep breath, and looked down at the rocky cliffs, water crashing up against them.

"HUHPH!" Virgil extended out her arms and straightened her legs; she gracefully dived off the fence and was getting closer and closer to the rocks below her.

"Come on…Come on! COME ON!" Virgil's hair got in her face as the spiky rocks got closer and closer, she closed her eyes tightly.

"NNHGH!" Virgil gutted out, she was suddenly still in the air, and was being held up by something, Virgil found herself at a loss for breath; she opened her eyes to see Jing Wei smiling at her.

"Gotcha!" Jing Wei smiled, she held Virgil tightly in her arms.

"What took you so long? You were supposed to be ready! I could have died!" Virgil ranted.

"Oh relax, you're alive aren't ya? That's all that counts. The others are waiting for us at the other side of this ravine." Jing Wei laughed; she carried Virgil to the edge of a small path off to the side of the mountain.

Jing Wei set her down on the ground; the dirt path was against a cliff, no railing to keep people from falling off into the water below.

"Virgil! How did the scout-out go?" Hou Yi asked.

She bent over and placed her hands on her kneecaps as she tried to catch her breath.

"Well…It went pretty well for the most part…Except for what just happened." Virgil panted.

"What happened?" Chang'e asked.

"Sol…She's here. I don't know why, but she's here with Scylla, and I'm not sure if it's as a prisoner…Or an ally." Virgil muttered.

"Sol? No way…I thought she was all the way over at the Hindu Pantheon." Jing Wei raised an eyebrow.

"Apparently not, and Ratatoskr ran off after her, discretely obviously." Virgil responded.

"Ratatoskr? He can't take care of himself! We have to go get him!" Freya panicked.

Hou Yi quickly stepped in front of Freya and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Hold on, we don't want to go in head first into something we might not get out alive from. Virgil, where did Ratatoskr say he was heading?"

The human looked at the ground.

"I'm just assuming that he's heading to the top of the mountain, where the Gods live. He did say he was going to meet up with us at the far side of the mountain, we should stick with the plan and head there as fast as we can so we can wait for him."

"Yeah, that sounds like our smartest play right now. We can also appreciate the extra time by trying to scout out the area, and maybe even find the rune, deactivate it, and get out undetected." Jing Wei clutched her fists in excitement.

"Well…I guess so. Let's get going then." Freya began to walk her way up the ridge, the strong winds nearly blowing the Gods off the side of the mountain.

Jing Wei flew ahead and scouted out the area in front of them.

"Huph!" Hou Yi rolled behind a pillar, Freya and Chang'e still crouching below the ridge.

"Come on, it's clear." He signaled.

The Gods made it past several outposts, and blended in with the rich towns in the lower levels of the mountain, but someone wasn't being fooled.

"Hmm…Do they really think they can get past me? Hmph…My question is how they got in here, but I think I know what they're up to."

Hades walked up behind the dark, winged Hand of Death.

"Thanatos? What's wrong?" Hades asked.

"I spotted a little something boss, New Order infiltrators, probably heading toward Scorched Valley to try and deactivate or destroy the Fire Giant Rune."

"WHAT?! WHERE?!" Hades looked off from the high up balcony the two Gods were looking off from.

"Thanatos? How do you see them? We are much higher up in the sky than all the way down where the wealthy mortals reside." Hades scratched his head.

"You can't escape death boss, only I can see what's doomed, and trust me, those gods are definitely not going to make it out of this Pantheon alive. Not only that, I can feel their energy."

"Hmm…Don't waste your time on them; do you see who they are exactly?" Hades asked.

"I sense their divine presence, not sure who they are exactly though. But I'll find out, it's about time I use this new armor and power you have given me. Hm...I can barely sense them. They must be good at suppressing their power." Thanatos clenched his fists.

"Bring Nox and Chronos with you, we are outnumbered. You bring some strong gods to stop those infiltrators." Hades insisted.

"Alright." Thanatos grunted.

The two Gods turned to the knock they heard on the wall behind them, standing in the doorway, was Scylla.

"Hey boys, what are you guys up to?" She giggled.

"Scylla? What are you doing here?" Hades asked.

"Well…The Mayan Pantheon is compromised, so I decided to make haste and get out. We lost Kukulkan, but…I did bring someone else." Scylla smiled, she stepped aside, and Sol flew in, she gasped as she laid her eyes on Hades and Thanatos.

"Sol?! SHE'S NEW ORDER!" Hades raised his hand up in the air; Sol's throat became engulfed in a purple energy. Hades threw her into a wall, cracking it.

"Gah! Ghah…Ha…" Sol held her throat in pain.

"WHY DID YOU BRING HER HERE?!" Hades yelled at Scylla, Thanatos stood in the background with his arms crossed.

"The New Order abandoned her; they actually want to kill her. So she pleaded allegiance into the Gods of Chaos, she fights for OUR cause now, and serves under our command." Scylla grinned.

"Hmph…Are you sure?" Hades asked, his magic still constricting Sol's neck.

"Positive, she looked like shit when I found her. She wants to know if she can do anything to help." Scylla added.

"Tsk, she can heat up our leftover pizza." Thanatos scoffed, Scylla burst out laughing.

"Well…The Celtic Pantheon could use some help…But we already have another Goddess helping Morrigan." Hades rubbed his chin.

"Huh? Who?" Scylla asked.

Suddenly, a large and furry tail popped out from on top of the roof, above the balcony, then another, and another, and another, more came, adding up to nine tails.

"What the hell…" Scylla murmured, suddenly, out jumped out an absolutely stunning woman, beautiful and with a curvy body, and a wonderful sense of style.

Scylla could see Thanatos's head moving up and down ever so slightly, showing that he was checking out the new addition to the Gods of Chaos.

"Woah." Scylla whispered.

The woman let out a cute giggle, she extended out her hand to Scylla and smiled, she had a weird bracer of some sort on top of her hand, and it covered her fingers.

Scylla was scared to shake her hand, but she did so anyways, only the palm of her hand was normal, and didn't look like a complete claw.

"My name is Da Ji, the Nine Tailed Fox." The woman smiled.

"Well…Nice to meet you!" Scylla smiled back, Sol still being strangled on the wall.

Hades walked up next to Da Ji, he nodded his head. "She just showed up on our doorstep like an abandoned cat. She said she would love to join our cause, she specializes in bloody and swift kills, as well as torture." Hades explained.

Scylla jaw dropped. "Torture? I…Love…Torture. That means I love you." Scylla smiled.

Thanatos let out a small chuckle. "That escalated quickly."

Da Ji blushed, and plopped a kiss onto Scylla's cheek.

"I've sat idle in this was for far too long, I want to kill again, examine again, torture again. Nu Wa had died, so I'm free to do whatever I want." Da Ji giggled.

"You sound like another Izanami…I like that." Scylla snickered.

"Well…Da Ji, do you mind heading over to the Celtic Pantheon? A goddess there named The Morrigan needs a bit of reinforcements." Hades put his hand on Da Ji's shoulder.

"Alrighty then! I'll be on my way, sorry for my short little stay, but duty calls. See you all soon." Da Ji brushed past Thanatos, she slid her hand across his pelvis when she walked past him, making contact with his crotch.

Da Ji swiftly jumped onto the roof and scaled down the mountain to most likely hijack a fast vehicle, using her body as a seduction tool.

"Hm…She's a slut. But I like sluts." Thanatos grunted.

"That why you liked Bellona?" Scylla crossed her arms and laughed.

"Hmph…She's neither of those. She's just a hot lesbian."

"Aren't they like the same thing?" Hades shook his head.

"A slut dresses stupidly, gets drunk, haves all types of sex with whoever, whatever, whenever. A whore dates a lot, cheats, still dresses stupidly. A hoe is just a normal girl acting retarded, who dated a lot." Thanatos grunted, he looked out onto the balcony to realize he longer sensed the New Order Gods.

"Shit…Well boss, I guess I'll go fetch Nox and Chronos. Gonna go find out what those infiltrators are up to, and whatever it is, even if it's just to buy our awesome chicken, we're killing them. Hopefully I don't walk in on them or some shit." Thanatos walked past Hades and Scylla.

Hades looked back at Sol. "Well…I guess we can make some use of her. But put her to sleep, she could use some rest; she's practically useless in her current condition."

"Agreed, come on you walking campfire." Scylla pulled Sol by the hair, her fiery body slightly charring a trail on the floor.

"Gr….Walking campfire? She's beautiful!" Ratatoskr whispered under his breath.

"I better go see where Hades is taking her! I've gotta get her back on our side!" Ratatoskr ran off, tracing Hades and Sol through the corners of large windows.

Thanatos let out a small grunt.

"Grh….I sense something." Thanatos turned around; he managed to spot a bushy tail creep around the side of roof.

"…Nox and Chronos can wait." Thanatos walked around the perimeter of the large structure Hades and Sol had walked into, looking for whatever he sensed.

* * *

 **The Norse Pantheon…**

"Whew…" Bellona wiped her brow and stood up to look at her work, the portal shined brightly. It led to the outskirts of the Celtic Pantheon, where Nemesis was hopefully waiting.

The Goddess ran her hand through her own hair, resprayed her blue highlights, tightened her spiked Blacksteel Armor, and strapped on her boots and any additional armor.

Bellona looked at her hands, smooth and powerful. Suddenly, ash and embers began to revolve around them, after a few seconds, her blade summoned.

She grinned at the sight of her large and sharp blade, a real killer, she raised the blade into the air, it disintegrated into ash and fire once again, but then formed into a huge bludgeon, she did it a third time, and out came a lethal and painful scourge.

"Feels good to wield a weapon again doesn't it?" Myra held her blade, polished and sharpened.

"It's amazin! Bout time we get back into the war." Bellona chuckled.

Myra sheathed her sword, bow and arrow quiver on her back. "Well…You're going to be using them a lot today, hope you're ready."

"You bet your ass I am! I better go fetch Neith, wait here." Bellona walked past Myra and into the hallway, she passed Apollo's locked door, and slowly opened the door to Neith's room.

Bellona peeked inside; the lights were off except for a small lamp next to Neith's bed. There she was, the Goddess of Fate herself, completely naked, and asleep.

"More...Frosting..." Neith murmured in her sleep.

"Are you kidding me?" Bellona whispered to herself, she stepped in the room.

She tried to stop herself from admiring Neith's large and perfect breasts, well tones thighs, wide hips, and facial features you could get lost in.

Bellona blew a quiet raspberry. She almost didn't want to wake Neith up, but then again, she had to.

Bellona knelt next to Neith's bed, she grabbed her delicate hand and began to caress it. "Neith? Come on baby. We have to go. It's time!"

Neith squirmed around in her sleep, her fingers slowly curving around Bellona's hand. "Five more minutes.."

Bellona scoffed quietly. "I don't think so." The Goddess of War abruptly shook and tickled the other Goddess.

"AHHH! STOP IT BELL! FUCK YO-AHH!" Neith cried, tears in her eyes from the laughter and surprise.

Myra walked into the room and shook her head. "Come on guys, we have to get going."

Neith pushed Bellona off the bed and laughed. "Okay Myra…Let me just take a quick shower and I'll get ready in a flash."

The Goddess wasn't kidding. Neith's shower was less than five minutes, and she didn't bother using a towel getting out of the bathroom.

She walked into the room with Myra and Bellona completely naked still. She stood up straight, and snapped her fingers.

A white cloth began to surround her, it did eventually cover her up, and after a few seconds, it faded away. Neith came out completely dry, fully dressed, and groomed. Hair and makeup done in the blink of an eye.

"Ez." Neith grinned.

"Alright, let's go get Apollo, and we're out of here." Myra walked out of the room, the two goddesses not far behind her.

Myra knocked on Apollo's door.

"Hey Apollo? Apollo? You in there?" Myra listened through the door…She heard a slight creaking.

"Apollo? Open up! We gotta go man!" Bellona tried the doorknob, she rattled it around to no end, but it was locked.

"Apollo? Why aren't you answering? Is everything alright?" Neith tried the doorknob as well.

"APOLLO! If you don't open up RIGHT NOW! I'm gonna have to use force!" Bellona clutched her fists in annoyance. Myra and Neith sighed and took a few steps back.

"You asked for this!" Bellona shrugged and blasted through the door with a quick shoulder charge. When the girls stepped in, their hearts nearly stopped.

Completely motionless, emotionless, pale, and dull…Was Apollo, hanging from the roof by a noose. A chair below him was knocked over.

Neith fell on her knees, tears in her eyes, lips trembling. Her chest hurt, she couldn't breathe.

There was obviously no response, just Apollo's numb body, hanging there from a beam in the ceiling.

Myra and Bellona stood motionless, Neith crying on the ground next to them. Bellona finally stepped forward.

Despite being a Goddess of War, Bellona has barely experienced suicide among her soldiers, much less her friends; her heartbeat was accelerating by the second.

"I don't get it…Why would he do this." Bellona exhaled, she looked up at Apollo's body, he had spit all over his mouth due to the struggle of hanging oneself.

"He absorbed so much negativity, he was the first one to receive all the bad news remember?" Myra said mournfully.

"Do you really think so?" Neith murmured.

Myra narrowed her eyes. "Yeah…Suicide and depression is a common thing among us humans…Too common. Some people just can't get help…" She covered her mouth with her hand, before shifting it up under her bangs, to cover her eyes. She let out a small sob.

Myra shook her head and sniffed, she swallowed deeply before beginning to speak. "Apollo here refused to talk to us, he never asked for help. He couldn't take the deaths of multiple of his friends and allies…and don't forget about his two sisters that he held so close to his heart."

"A god has never committed suicide! I don't believe this." Bellona walked around Apollo's body and looked on his nightstand, she found a letter written in Latin, Myra took a look at it and looked completely clueless.

"Well…Greek Latin is a bit different from Roman Latin…But I could try to translate it for you guys." Bellona shook her head, her voice sounded shaky, but it was barely noticeable.

"Give it a try, I think we would all know what he had to say, before doing THIS to himself." Neith shouted out in the moment.

Bellona began to read the note after taking a deep breath.

"My friends, I'm sorry that you had to find me like this, and I'm sort of ashamed to call this my suicide note. I'm really scared about doing this, it's my first time tying a noose, and it will be my last time as well." Bellona read, she rolled her eyes. Myra grit her teeth in anger.

"I'm just going to cut to the chase; I'm not much of a poet. I couldn't bear getting multiple calls of my friends and fellow gods, looking completely battered and exhausted, telling me that they saw their groupmates die brutally." Bellona grimaced, Neith and Myra listening closely.

"Sometimes they were crying, sobbing, regretful of what happened, and that tore my heart apart…Because some of those gods that died where very close to me. As you know…Aphrodite passed to the Hand of Death not too long ago, and I was very affected. I promised to my two remaining sisters, Athena and Artemis…That I would protect them." Bellona paused; she remembered both of the Goddess'. Her friends.

"But I failed, I was just sitting here…Waiting for everyone else to make the signal…And for it to be my turn to finally join the fight. I took record of the deities and friends that we had lost, and the fateful day…All in just TWO days…I lost both of my sisters. You girls even saw me, I went insane, and I WAS going insane. I lost all my siblings, the only one remaining works for the Gods of Chaos, I don't care about him."

Bellona paused briefly, she glanced over at Neith who was biting her fist so hard that it was bleeding a bit.

"I went into a fit of depression, hearing Skadi tell me she was the only one who made it through the Hindu attack, hearing that Sol did drugs, hearing Ne Zha…A young teenager going through this war…Tell me that Guan Yu, Xing Tian, and my own sister, Athena all died during the Roman attack." Bellona once again paused, she cleared her throat as images of Rome came into her mind.

"Hearing Odin tell me that Amaterasu and my other sister, Artemis also died during the Mayan attack, and finally, hearing Nemesis tell me she was the only one that survived the Egyptian attack. She told me Loki died, and she said that she would deliver the news to Skadi; it killed me thinking about how she would receive the news." Bellona read. She felt a faint pain in her chest; Neith stared at the ground, refusing to look up and see Apollo, who was swaying side to side ever so slightly.

"Those calls, throughout the day, for three days, destroyed me. I feared my own computer, hoping to not to get another call, and if I did…A call that didn't bring even more bad news. I was everyone's sponge for the emotional pain, and for that I take pride, I wouldn't want one of you girls to receive even ONE of those calls. But like I said, I couldn't take it anymore, I was out of it, and I'm surprised I'm even writing this letter right now." Bellona read out loud, she began to release small whimpers as she noticed that the handwriting was messy, indicating that Apollo was most likely shaking while writing.

"I look at myself in the mirror, and all I see is a tired and suicidal god, weak and debilitated. I would be useless in the fight for the Celtic Pantheon. The portal is far too weak to carry over an army, and the Celtic Pantheon is much too far to travel to. I've decided to take my own life, so I can avoid being a burden to you during the fight."

Bellona looked up to see Neith sobbing, her fist still in her mouth. Myra stood motionless, her bangs covering her teary eyes.

"The only thing I would be doing is slowing you down, getting in your way, and giving you something else to worry about. I've made my decision, and I'm ready to join my sisters in….Wherever gods go when they die. Hopefully…You guys don't get TO…shocked when you see me dead. That is if you Goddesses even care. Win this war for me…But not only just that, but for everyone who gave their lives fighting it." Bellona's throat tightened, as if she was being strangled.

"Y-Your friend….Apollo…." Bellona finished. She looked up from the note, her hands shaking, lips trembling in both sadness and rage. She looked out Apollo's window, the bright sun shining in her eyes.

The Goddess noticed she was beginning to hold the piece of paper a little too tight. She suddenly crumpled up the note, and she threw it aside.

She punched the wall as hard as she could, making a large hole, and cracking any surroundings. Myra trembled in fear, scared that Bellona might do something irrational. Myra couldn't feel it, but Neith stood up in concern, noticing the increase in Bellona's power.

"HOW DARE HE THINK WE WOULDN'T CARE! WHY WOULDN'T WE CARE?!" Bellona held her head, she began to grasp her own hair tightly.

"People turn…Self-conscious when they are suicidal. They start to think about their own decisions, and begin to believe dumb things…Like about how their own friends don't care for them." Myra put her hand on Bellona's shoulder.

The War Goddess whispered swears under her breath, trying her best to hide hold back the tears. Her breathing was shaky and fast paces.

"So...What do we do now?" Neith swallowed and wiped her tears.

Myra clenched her fists; she grabbed a knife that Apollo had been using to hurt himself and threw it at the rope, cutting it. The God's body hit the ground with a thud, Neith cried out in shock.

"Myra? W-What are you doing?" Bellona yelled out due to impulse. She watched her put Apollo's body on her back, and carry him "Wounded Warrior" style. The brown-haired sister threw him into the field where Susano was buried.

Myra ran inside a shed and came out with a shovel, Bellona and Neith watched her quickly dig a hole in the ground.

"Hmph...Ugh! Hah! Yah!" Myra grunted. The two Goddesses have never seen someone dig so fast. Their hearts skipped a beat when they noticed Myra's eye had flashed blue in the sun.

"Bell? It was weak...But...Did you feel that?" Neith whispered, she grabbed Bellona's arm and held it tightly.

The War Goddess nodded her head, she watched as Myra finished digging the hole, and threw the shovel with one arm through a window.

"Get in here." Myra placed Apollo's body in the hole, pushed dirt over it with her foot, ripped a daisy out of the ground, and threw it on top of the dirt.

"There! Come on...Just say your last words, then we go…We have to. There's no way we're not going through with this…Even without Apollo." Myra panted. Bellona and Neith threw their own random flowers on top of the dirt.

"Myra…How did you do that so quickly?" Neith asked.

Myra looked at the ground. "I don't know…I was just...Angry." She shrugged.

"He does, trust me." Bellona shook Myra's shoulder, and smiled genuinely.

"Let's get going…It's just us three. Let's do this." Myra walked to the grand hall, and looked around.

"Well…Hopefully we get to return here...Victorious." Myra frowned, she walked through the portal, Bellona and Neith followed soon after.

* * *

 **The border of the Celtic Pantheon…**

Nemesis tapped her foot anxiously. She looked around constantly due to repeating shivers down her spine.

"Where are they….Come on…" Nemesis started to nibble on her nails.

Just then, Myra and the two Goddesses stepped through the portal, Nemesis's face lit up, but after a few seconds she raised an eyebrow.

"Where's Apollo?" She asked.

Neith and Bellona stayed silent. Myra frowned. "He hung himself. We already buried him." She said sternly.

Nemesis's eyes widened. "So…Blunt. Why? Why did he do that?!" She snapped, clearly confused.

"He couldn't take the loss of his two sisters, and everyone else that died too. He wanted the New Order to win this war…and that's what I intend to do today." Myra responded.

"Well then…I guess you guys should get going now…We already have the first wave of the Egyptian Army attacking the Celtic Powerhouse, The Morrigan should be there." Nemesis said firmly.

"Alright…Let's go kick some ass." Bellona raised her sword in the air; Neith summoned her bow and loaded it with three arrows.

Myra extended her hand, she narrowed her eyes and grunted. "For Apollo."

Bellona and Neith exchanged glances, they placed their hands above Myra's.

"For Apollo."

* * *

 **The Celtic Pantheon…**

"AAAHHHH!" An Iron Legion soldier yelled out in pain, the Egyptian Soldier that Nemesis worked with, Jack, had his blade though an Iron Legion soldiers neck bones, he slid the blade aside and swung it at the soldiers neck, cutting his head off swiftly.

"Huh!" Jack raised his shield in front of him, blocking three arrows.

"Where are those Goddesses?" Jack shouted to another Egyptian soldier.

"I'm not sure! But they should have been here by now!" The soldier shouted back.

Jack and the rest of the Egyptian Army ran through the gates of the Fortress, thrashing through everything.

Bellona looked in the air as she appeared from out of the tree line.

"Let's get in the war!" She yelled, and began to run to a group of Egyptian Soldiers, Neith behind her.

"Raise that ladder soldier!" She yelled, the soldiers looked up to see the powerful Goddess; they obeyed and set up the ladder within seconds.

"Archers! FIRE!" Neith yelled out, several archers fired arrows up the walls of the fortress, killing some tower guards.

"Cover me Neith. I'll tell you when it's clear and you can come up with me." Bellona looked back at Neith, who responded by nodding her head.

Bellona quickly began to climb the ladder, she spotted two Iron Legion soldiers try to throw the ladder off the wall, but soon after two arrows shot the two soldiers straight through their heads.

Bellona sighed in relief; she jumped over the wall and landed looked back over.

"Neith it's clear! Come on!" Bellona held the ladder in place, suddenly; a purple fog appeared next to Bellona.

Morrigan appeared; she leaned on Bellona's shoulder. "Hey sexy, whatcha doin there?"

"AAHH!" Bellona cried, she tried to push Morrigan away, but the other Goddess caught her hands and punched her.

"AHH!" Bellona cried out.

The Morrigan pushed Bellona's arms aside and kicked her kneecap, making her crouch; she quickly smashed Bellona into the wall, making her hit the back of her head, nearly knocking her out.

Neith quickly jumped over the wall, and kicked Morrigan off the wall.

"AHH!" Morrigan turned into a raven and recovered from the fall. She returned to normal and landed on her feet.

"Come on, get up Bell, we have to get moving." Neith helped Bellona get back on her feet, the two Goddesses watched as the Egyptian Soldiers broke through the walls even more. They spotted Myra shooting down opposing archers.

Morrigan summoned her spear; she began to fire spheres of magic at Neith and Bellona.

"AH!" Bellona yelled, she summoned her shield to block the blasts.

"Bellona! Cover me!" Neith yelled, she armed her bow with five arrows.

"GRRAAAHH!" Bellona jumped off the wall, in midair, her shield turned into her bludgeon.

"Well shit." Morrigan quickly back flipped away from Bellona's huge attack, but she soon looked up to see five arrows heading straight at her.

2 out of five arrows struck Morrigan, in the shoulder and waist. "Gah! Gh..."

Morrigan spun her spear around; she placed it on her back and extended both of her hands out in front of her.

"Try this blast!" She laughed, a purple sphere formed in front of her hands, it grew in size dramatically until it was the size of a beach ball.

"HAH!"

The sphere of magic hurdled towards the two Goddess', Neith cried out in fear. Bellona on the other hand, stepped in front, and summoned her shield.

Without breaking a sweat, she bashed the sphere aside with her shield, deflecting it towards the sky. Morrigan watched as Bellona and Neith glared at her angrily, the sphere detonated behind them in a huge explosion.

"Time to run."

Neith yelled out to Myra, who quickly got ahold of her target.

"Hey! Get back here!" She yelled, and fired an arrow at Morrigan that struck her in the back.

"Damn it!" Morrigan cried out. "I hope they're there...Come on!"

Morrigan opened up the door at the end of the set of stairs, it led to a bathroom. She turned into a raven and flew out through the window. She flew down a few meters to a small building, separate from the rest of the fortress.

"Myra! Stay back here and secure the rest of this fortress!" Bellona ordered.

"Alright! I will! Hey you guys! This is going surprisingly well!" Myra shouted in excitement.

"Haha! It's cause we're the best! But don't jinx it!" Bellona laughed; she ran up the stairs, Neith was already ahead of her.

"Huph!" Neith swiftly dived through the window, she front flipped to recover from the fairly long fall.

Bellona vaulted through, but she landed with a powerful thud. Despite the heavy landing, she kept running without any problem.

Myra sliced an Iron Legion soldiers head off, and then crouched over to stab another in the stomach; she elbowed the soldier aside making him fall to the ground, dead.

"Get out of my way! Come on! WE'RE TAKING THIS PLACE OVER!" Myra raised her blade in the air.

She ran forward and stabbed another soldier straight through the chest; then punched him into the ground.

Myra turned to see two soldiers charging at her. She blocked attacks from both of them, then crouched down low to swiftly cut one of the soldiers legs off, she turned to the other and stabbed him through the waist.

She ripped the sword out and impaled him through the heart, and then kicked the soldier to the ground, she finally turned to stab the other soldier who had lost his leg, right in head, finishing him off.

"Woah…Is that girl a human? Or a god?" An Egyptian Soldier watched as Myra killed more Iron Legion soldiers.

"I'm not sure…But she's an amazing fighter! And she's damn hot…" Said another soldier.

"Hey get your heads out of your asses and back into the fight!" Jack shouted.

Myra looked around to see good news, the takeover of the Celtic Pantheon was going swiftly, and Egyptian Soldiers were everywhere she looked.

"Holy shit! AAHH!" She quickly jumped out of the way of a falling building, rubble and rocks fell behind her.

"Sorry!" An Egyptian soldier carrying a wooden keg filled with gun powder shouted down.

Myra sighed in relief. "Barely made it out of that one." She looked up; and spotted a figure jumping from rooftop to rooftop, then onto the top of the walls. The figure had brightly colored tails that shined in the sun.

"What the hell is that?" Myra sheathed her sword, and then took out her bow; she loaded an arrow into it.

"Whatever it is, I'm not taking any chances...Wait! It's heading towards Bellona and Neith! Let's see if it's agile enough to dodge this!" Myra smirked, her eye suddenly lit up with a strong blue flame, the tip of the loaded arrow burned up with a blur fire as well.

"Hah!" Myra released the arrow, a bright blue streak cut through the air.

"Huh?" Da Ji turned around to see the arrow flying straight toward her.

"Shi-AAAGH!" The arrow struck the rooftop that Da Ji was crouching on; it blew up and sent her hurdling towards the ground.

"UGH! Gh….How….Rude…." Da Ji grunted, she landed on her stomach.

"Who are you?" Myra shouted angrily, she aimed her bow right at Da Ji's skull.

"It's not important to you sweety. You'll be dead in a second, so it doesn't matter." Da Ji grinned.

The fox teleported on top of Myra, the metal she had on her hands revealed HUGE, deadly, sharp, and lethal claws.

"WHAT?!"

The claws lit up on fire, she slashed Myra twice, once straight across the chest, then another from her waist across her entire stomach.

"AAAHH! GUH! Angh...Ngh...Gnh..." Myra staggered back, deep cuts across her chest and breasts, gauges on her stomach and all over her waist. Worst of all, there was so much blood.

"Cauh!" Myra fell on her back; she coughed up blood all over her own face and neck.

"Oh…That felt so good to do again. Well…Time to finish you off." Da Ji smiled.

"NO!" Jack rammed into Da Ji as hard as he could, he managed to knock her onto the ground.

"You'll pay for that!" Da Ji got back on her feet, and began to hover in the air; her claws shimmered.

"Goodbye!" She laughed, and within seconds, a few one thousand cuts had sliced Jack up into tiny, little pieces.

His body looked like a chopped up carrot, his organs and intestines all cut up as well, it seemed like his armor and shield was completely useless.

Myra's eyes widened, she watched as dozens of Egyptian Soldiers began to gang up on Da Ji, but it was no use, she swiftly killed everyone who came her way.

"No…We're not losing this fight to some goddamn Nine-Tailed Fox..!" Myra's eye flashed blue, she got back on her feet, bleeding and everything, she stood firm with her blade out in front of her.

Da Ji raised an eyebrow as she sensed a small amount of energy behind her. "Hm…Impressive! I see that you're no ordinary human. One of those...Prodigies." She smiled manically.

Myra spit on the ground next to her, it was all blood, no spit. "I loved hunting foxes."

"GR-COME HERE!" Da Ji pounced onto Myra, but this time it was different, she blocked the initial slash from Da Ji, but there was more to come. Myra had never been so scared, yet alert and fast, she blocked every single cut, slash, and blow that Da Ji threw her way.

A soldier threw his shield at Myra, who caught it and used it to catch one of Da Ji's claws.

"Uh oh…Stuck." Da Ji smiled nervously.

"ARRGHA!" Myra stabbed her right through the stomach, and then rammed into her and pulled the blade out; she then followed up with a swift slash across Da Ji's upper chest.

It was Myra's first time fighting with a shield, but she could use it to catch Da Ji's attacks, her claws were so sharp they could cut through the shield, but then they would get stuck, Myra was just scared that the claws would get lucky and cut her entire forearm off.

Da Ji staggered back. "Well then…That…Hurt…Guh!" She gagged for a seconds before doubling over and spilling blood out from her mouth.

Myra thought about Apollo, how he said that no one cared. She would show him that she did care, by taking over the Celtic Pantheon, even if it meant facing a God to do it.

* * *

 **Outside the Celtic Fortress…**

Morrigan smashed through a window, Bellona had thrown her through it.

"You have no one to help you. It's done for. _You're_ done for." Bellona said sternly as she walked through the door of the building, Neith was standing behind her.

"Not so fast." A voice said, suddenly, Bellona and Neith found themselves thrown to the ground by someone with surprising strength.

"Huh?! What the…" Bellona looked up to see three Iron Legion Commanders, but they looked different.

Their black armor looked more versatile, but at the same time, somehow more sturdy and strong. The literal perfect balance between utter strength and protection, along with speed and agility. The helmets looked intimidating, with narrow eye holes, and a fiery engraving on the face plate. It even had a spike going upwards in between the eyes.

One of the Commanders, the one that stood in the middle, had a torn, but bright red ribbon tied around their armored bracer.

Bellona and Neith breathed heavily, the two Goddesses got back onto their feet as fast as they could, considering that they were surrounded.

Morrigan smiled. "I'm not much of a fighter, but these three are. Go ahead and introduce yourselves."

The Commander on the left held his long sword firmly with both hands; it was thrusted into the ground between his boots. "Commander Miller, 3rd in command of the Iron Legion."

Bellona and Neith's eyes widened.

The Commander on the right had her longsword over her shoulder, she thrusted it into the ground and leaned on it with one hand, the other on her hip.

"Commander Johansson, 2nd in command of the Iron Legion."

Bellona and Neith glanced at each other.

The Commander in the middle stepped forward, she unsheathed her longsword slowly, the sweet sound of the metal escaping the its sheave was almost music to everyone's ears.

She showed it off in front of Bellona and Neith, before finally placing it over her shoulder like a baseball bat.

"Head Commander Astrid, Leader of the Iron Legion."

Bellona and Neith exhaled with breath that was being held for far too long.

"Heh…Loki told us about you two…Miller and Johansson." Bellona chuckled.

The two Commanders breathing went uneasy for a second inside their helmets.

"Ha…Loki and his group tricked you two with disguises...They made it into the Celtic base and got through, then killed He Bo in the Mayan Pantheon!" Neith giggled.

"Gr…" Commander Johansson grunted quietly, Miller stayed silent. Astrid let out a quiet laugh.

Bellona looked at Astrid, her gaze cutting straight through the helmets dark eye sockets and directly into her eyes.

"So...We meet again Astrid..." Bellona said, a bit of gentleness in her voice.

"Yeah...We do." Astrid responded, trying to sound dull.

"Your sister...Myra is here."

"S-She is…Where is she?" Astrid broke out of character, her voice went soft.

"She is fighting Da Ji, dear." Morrigan answered the question before Bellona could respond.

"Da Ji?! She'll kill her!" Astrid panicked; Miller and Johansson were clearly surprised to see Astrid acting so concerned.

"That's the point dear…I'm sorry." Morrigan said softly, suddenly her eye flashed a dark purple.

"I'll take the hot one." Morrigan grinned, everyone got into fighting position.

Then there was silence, and a lot of awkwardness. Bellona and Neith looked at Morrigan anxiously.

"Um…" Morrigan was having a hard time deciding.

The three Commanders rolled their eyes inside their helmets.

Morrigan finally gave up. "Oh whatever…I'll just take the Egyptian." She thrusted her hand forward, sending a disk of magic that hit Neith with a direct hit, sending her flying back through the wall of the building behind the Commanders.

"Neith!" Bellona cried out, she saw a raven fly past her shoulder, then past the three Commanders, who got into position.

Bellona summoned her sword out in front of her.

"Three versus One? Well…Let's get this started!"

Miller charged at Bellona, he slammed his sword down on her, but she blocked the attack, soon after; Johansson began to attack as well.

"Yah! Hah! Huah!" Bellona grunted as she blocked multiple attacks from the two Commanders, she crouched down low and swung her sword with a low sweep, a move that Myra taught her to cut opponents legs off.

But the Commanders were smarter than that, Miller jumped back and Johansson slid out of reach.

Astrid casually walked toward Bellona, who was still blocking attacks from Miller and Johansson, she watched her fight.

Bellona finally struck Johansson with her pommel; she parried an attack from Miller then slashed his across his chest, sending him staggering back.

Bellona kept up her momentum and then turned her sword into her bludgeon. She pushed Johansson's incoming blade into the ground, then uppercut her with the bludgeon, sending her flying back a few feet and onto her back.

"Gah…" Johansson grunted as she steadily got back on her feet.

"Hmph." Astrid walked towards Bellona, who was already into the fight.

"Astrid! NOTHING PERSONAL!" The War Goddess went for a huge overhead attack with her bludgeon, an attack that would break through any guard, and break the wrists of anyone who tried to block it.

Suddenly, a red flash came from inside Astrid's left helmet eye socket. She grabbed her sword from the handle and the blade, and swiftly blocked and parried the huge attack, taking Bellona by huge surprise.

" _Holy shit! This brings back memories from my training with her..."_ Bellona panicked in her mind.

Astrid hit the bludgeon aside and slashed her across the torso, she then kicked Bellona so hard that she fell on her back.

"Ha…Ha…No way...Heh..." Bellona panted.

Astrid only scoffed and chuckled, the three Commanders all went for an attack on Bellona while she was down.

"HAHH!" Bellona rolled in between three separate blades; she then flipped over to get back on her feet.

She began to once again block attacks from all three Commanders this time, but she was smarter.

"Come on! Bring it!" Bellona turned her weapon into a scourge, she grabbed the leg of Miller with the scourge, and then made him trip and bump into Astrid.

Bellona blocked an attack from Johansson with her recently generated shield. She then turned her scourge into a sword again and was fighting with a sword and shield.

"GAH!" Johansson yelled out as Bellona struck her with her shield, Astrid went in for another attack, but Bellona smacked the attack aside and cut her with her sword, she rammed into her with a spiky shoulder charge and then slashed her across the stomach.

Finally, Bellona landed a solid hit on Astrid's shoulder with her sword, making her kneel, Bellona kneecapped the Commander, making her fall on her back.

"Ah…AAH!" Astrid yelled out, she barely managed to block Bellona's stab that would have surely killed her.

Miller managed to slash Bellona down her back, making her lash out in pain.

"GEH!" Bellona turned to hit Johansson with her shield again, she then turned her sword and shield into her bludgeon.

"HMPH!" The War Goddess smashed Miller with her bludgeon, sending him crashing into a stone pillar; he slid down it and groaned in pain.

Bellona turned to block attacks from Astrid, but she saw a gang up coming.

Johansson and Miller began to attack from all sides, they rammed and cut Bellona constantly, Astrid went for an overhead head attack, but Bellona parried it.

"My turn!" The War Goddess punched Astrid square in the face; she used her bludgeon to block attacks from Johansson and Miller.

"Take this!" Bellona hit Miller once again with her bludgeon, this time straight in the gut.

"GHUH!" Miller crouched over in pain, blood blasted out of his mouth, and splattered inside his helmet, blurring his vision with red.

Bellona saw an opportunity, she pushed Johansson back with the end of her bludgeon, and blocked an attack from Astrid, she kicked her back, making her smash into the wall of the building. Astrid glanced over to see Neith and Morrigan battling it out.

Bellona turned to see Miller on all fours; he took his helmet off so he could see.

"Hehe…Sorry buddy." Bellona chuckled; Miller was indeed human, he had no orange eyes. He looked up at Bellona in fear.

The Goddess hesitated, but deep inside her, she knew Miller was far too loyal to The Legion.

"UAAGH! HAH!" Bellona slammed her bludgeon down on him, right on his back, a killing blow.

Bellona's attack crushed and destroyed Miller's spine. Ripped, shredded, and teared apart his internal organs, obliterated his body and bone structure.

His body was like a water balloon that had gotten stepped on, blood shot out from everywhere, it blasted out of his mouth, drenching Bellona's black and armored boots, red with blood.

The War Goddess' eyes were shining red, her war instinct was kicking in. "Ha…Ha…Ha…That…was fucking awesome." Bellona panted.

Johansson looked on in shock, she couldn't believe her eyes. "Miller…NO! NO! NOOOO!"

Johansson held her blade tightly, she stared at Bellona intently.

"COME HERE! I'LL FUCKING MURDER YOU! I'LL FEEL YOUR WARM BLOOD RUN BETWEEN MY FINGERS!"

Johansson charged at Bellona, she began to attack wildly, The Goddess blocking every single hit.

Johansson found an opening; she slashed Bellona twice in her ribcage, she then rammed forward and faked an obvious attack, she instead grabbed Bellona's neck and threw her to the ground.

Johansson brought down her sword on Bellona's chest.

"GLGH! GAH! Guh…" Bellona gashed out in pain, blood spilled out of her mouth, and seeped from the deep gauge that Johansson had done.

"AAAGHH!" Johansson went for another attack, but this time Bellona dodged it, she flipped over again to recover from the fall, and blocked Johansson's side cut, then countered with her own slash to her stomach.

Bellona charged into her at full-body strength, she impaled Johansson with her sword straight through the waist.

"GUH! KCH….AAGH….Nh.." Johansson had the same crisis as Miller, blood exited her mouth due to being impaled through the stomach, blinding her inside her own helmet.

"No! I will not die! Not yet amigo." Johansson threw off her helmet and hit Bellona with it, stunning and confusing her.

Johansson hit aside another attack from The Goddess, and then punched the her straight in the jaw, stunning her, busting up a few teeth, and making her spit out more blood.

Johansson acted quickly, she grabbed her longsword by the blade, close to the hilt, she gut punched Bellona with the pommel, making her crouch over in pain; she then grabbed her sword with both hands BY THE BLADE.

"Hiya! HAH!" Johansson brought down her hilt down on Bellona's neck bones, she ripped the hilt out, making her fall on her side, blood leaking from her neck and mouth like a water hose that was left on the ground while still turned on.

Johansson had just performed a Murder Stroke.

"Guh…Kah!" Bellona coughed up some more blood. She looked up to see a young, red haired woman, with green eyes and blood all over her face. She wasn't genetic either. No orange eyes.

Just then, Bellona's eye turned on with a fierce red flame, she summoned her scourge and grabbed Johansson's neck; she pulled the Commander down on top of herself.

Bellona staggered to get back on her feet, she held Johansson in her arms. Astrid charged at the two girls.

"Huh? Astrid! NO-GH! Kchl!" Johansson yelled out.

"…Ghuh….heh…..ha…." She gagged, blood flooded her mouth, and it splattered all over Astrid's helmet.

Bellona used Johansson like a meat shield, she knew the blade wouldn't go through such strong armor, but she knew it would go through enough to kill.

Astrid's eyes widened inside her helmet, she watched as Johansson's tongue stopped moving, and her eyes slowly shut.

Bellona pushed her body forward, still impaled by Astrid's sword.

"Ah! Gh! Hah..." Astrid yelped. She pushed Johansson's body off her own blade, and began to cry inside her helmet.

Bellona summoned her sword in her hands; she wearily held it out in front of her, like Astrid, breathing heavily.

"Just you and me now…Just like the good old days..." Bellona gulped, she was swallowing blood.

Astrid had to deal with the tears, her vision was blurry, and her hands were armored meaning she couldn't open up the visor to wipe the tears away. Even if she could, it would give an opening to Bellona.

Astrid breathed with slow, heavy pants; she looked at Bellona without fear.

"I guess it is…Let's see if you're any better of a fighter." She responded.

The sound of glass shattering could be heard from inside the building.

"Ergh!" Morrigan slammed Neith into a wall, it cracked behind her.

"Ugh…" Neith slid down the wall and hung her head low. Morrigan charged at her with her spear out in front of her.

Neith looked up on a nearby cabinet; she grabbed a glass vase and slammed it down on Morrigan's head.

"AAHHH!" Morrigan cried out in pain.

"HHAGH! THERE'S GLASS IN MY FACE!"

Neith quickly ran forward and punched Morrigan right in the center of her face, she then punched her in the gut, making her hunch over.

Finally, Neith uppercut her enemy, lifting her up into the air and making her fall on her back.

"Mmh…." Morrigan moaned in pain as she cracked her jaw back in place. "Well…For such an attractive girl like you…You certainly pack a punch." She smiled.

"Gr-Do you take anything seriously!" Neith picked up The Morrigan and threw her down the stairs.

The Goddess held her side as she tried to get back up, but Neith kicked her over, she got up on top of her and began to punch Morrigan's face back and forth.

"How did you even land hits on me! This is so easy!" Neith kept punching the shit out of the other Goddess, she was beginning to punch harder and harder.

Morrigan quickly turned into a raven and flew on the back of Neith's head; she began to repeatedly peck it. Morrigan then turned into her human form, and then began to slam Neith's head into the ground.

"Anh! Get off! NMHGH!" Neith grunted, she began to bleed heavily from her nose. Morrigan pinned Neith on the ground, her hand on the back of the weaver's neck.

"You're not going anywhere!" Morrigan laughed. Neith smirked.

"That's what you think." She turned her hand into a fist as the ground below the two Goddesses began to glow white.

"Shit…This is gonna hurt." Morrigan frowned, ready for the pain.

The ground detonated with Neith's power, Morrigan flew off of her back and smashed through a wall into another room.

Morrigan rolled over to regain her balance, but Neith was far too fast, she charged at her and landed a powerful dropkick.

"Fhuh!" Morrigan grunted as Neith kicked her into another wall. She summoned her bow and hit her as hard as she could with it.

"Mph!" Morrigan spit blood out on the ground in front of her, Neith stood over her and loaded her bow with an arrow, she fired it, hitting right into The Morrigan's stomach.

Neith grabbed her opponent by the neck and began to strangle her, but Morrigan had a plan.

She placed her warm hand on Neith's stomach, but it suddenly began to glow purple, the magic inflicted massive pain on the weaver.

"AAHHHHHH! AGHH! GUHAAH!" Neith cried out in utter pain, she backed up holding her stomach. Morrigan smiled at Neith as she summoned her two other duplicates, all three stabbed Neith in the chest simultaneously with their spears, dealing massive damage, and sending Neith crashing into a dinner table and breaking it.

Morrigan then threw another disk of magic at The Weaver that hit her with a direct hit; Neith slowly fell to the ground in pain, she panted desperately, her vision blurry, and her nose bloody.

Morrigan sexily walked up to Neith, she bent down to look at her in the eyes.

"Have you ever been killed by yourself?" Morrigan asked, Neith began to panic as she watched The Morrigan turn into her.

"Oh jeez…I'm getting lightheaded…" Neith held her head, but just then, Morrigan lifted up her chin, Neith was looking at herself, almost like a mirror.

"Take this...Weaver."

The Morrigan was using Neith's power against her. She pulled out an arrow that was glowing white, and stabbed The Weaver right in the stomach.

"GAAAAAAAHH! AHHHHHAHAH!" Neith cried out in agonizing pain.

The Morrigan lifted her up by her bangs, and placed her hand on her face. Neith felt like trying to bite her palm, but she let it happen.

The Morrigan's palm powered up white, before sending a blast of energy straight at Neith's face, sending her hurdling back, and smashing through the entire house.

Neith moaned in pain, she tried to get back up, but The Morrigan used her bow to shoot her three times in the thigh. Then once more in the chest.

"GAAH!" Neith cried out, she sprawled out on the ground, awaiting her death at her own power. The arrows faded away, leaving their painful feeling. Blood gushed out of the wounds.

"Feels good doesn't it? Getting killed by your own power?" The Morrigan asked. Neith only moaned and whimpered in response.

"Oh be quiet. If you know anything about me, it's that I'm quite horny." Morrigan laughed, taking a peek at Neith's breasts while she was transformed as her.

"Yeah I've heard stories. You've got over four foot long sex toys right?" Neith managed to say through moans and grunts.

Morrigan bit her lip. "Um…Yeah but they just disappeared one day."

 ***Flashback to Isis's death scene.***

"But I have to ask Morrigan…Are you lesbian?" Neith laughed, but it wasn't as humor.

Morrigan paused for a little bit, Bellona and Astrid could be heard outside clashing swords, screaming, and grunting.

"A little." Morrigan laughed, she powered up again. The ground below Neith lit up with white energy.

The Weaver tried to jump out of the way, but it was too late. It detonated and sent her flying forward again. She landed a few feet away from Morrigan, face down, eyes closed, completely motionless.

"Aw...Look who's all weak and half dead! Well, I've had enough fun with this power. Time to kill you as myself." The Morrigan laughed, she turned back to her regular old self, and reached out with her hand.

Neith suddenly spiked up, a bright, white aura blazed up around her. She fired a beam of energy from her hand, forcing The Morrigan into a wall.

"AAHHHH!" She cried, the beam began to bore into her chest.

"NO! GAAHH! PLEASE STOP! I BEG OF-GRAAAHHHH! AHHHH!"

Neith grit her teeth to keep going, but she couldn't, she ran out of stamina, and fell forward.

The Morrigan fell and leaned up against the wall, panting. Neith dug her hand into the dirt, trying to hold on.

"What...Was that sudden...Burst in power...?" The Morrigan panted.

Neith moaned, she slowly began to stand up. First she was on her side, then her elbows, all fours, down on one knee, and finally, standing weakly in front of The Morrigan.

"A need...Not a desire..." She muttered.

Neith slowly limped her way over to Morrigan, she pulled out an arrow, and taunted The Morrigan, who was shaking and whimpering in fear with it.

"Please...I don't want to die! Neith...Please..."

The Weaver clutched the arrow tightly. She slit a little cut into The Morrigan's throat.

"You won't act up? Or betray us? I hope you know I'll be watching you like a hawk." Neith said sternly, feeling a bit of pity and discomfort in having to kill another God.

"I swear...I swear Neith..." The Morrigan winced in pain, she flinched and twitched at the feeling of her own, warm blood trickling down her neck.

Neith nodded her head, suddenly, she shoved the arrow into The Morrigan's stomach, making her lash out in pain. She began to cry and sob heavily, puking out stream of blood every so often.

"Good. Stupid bitch."

"AAAHHH!" Bellona swung her sword as hard as she could, only for Astrid to block the attack.

"HUPH!" She kicked Bellona back, The War Goddess back flipped to recover from the hit, she ran at Astrid with her bludgeon.

"SHIT!" Astrid tried to block against Bellona's huge hammer, but she hit her in the shoulder, making her fall on her back. Bellona landed a solid hit, straight down on Astrid's chest.

"HNGH!" A red flash from the inside of her helmet helped her survive the attack. Astrid rolled over and kicked Bellona right in the jaw, she then swung her sword, only to get it deflected by The Goddess.

"COME ON! LET ME SEE YOUR FACE! I WANT TO SEE YOU STRUGGLE!" Bellona yelled, she charged forward for an attack, yet again, the red flash came from inside Astrid's helmet eye sockets, helping her block the attack, she elbowed Bellona and then got a solid slash across her breasts.

"Dah! Anh….Ha…" Bellona staggered back; her eye began to burn red again.

Bellona charged forward, Astrid went for a huge opener, but Bellona hit it aside, and hit Astrid in the gut with her hammer, and then slammed her into the ground, face first.

"HA! EASY!" Bellona laughed.

Astrid moaned in pain, her body began to move. Bellona frowned.

Astrid slowly lifted up her head from the ground, her helmet dented and covered in gravel and cement dust. Just then, Bellona grabbed Astrid by the neck, and lifted her up in the air.

Astrid's feet dangled a solid foot above the ground, Bellona choking her with one hand. She began to lose her air, she couldn't breathe. Astrid was still holding on to her sword, she managed to stab Bellona in the stomach with it, but it was to no avail.

Bellona blocked Astrid's second attack, then pushed her away, she kicked Astrid's kneecap, making her fall down on one knee.

"HIYAAHH!" Bellona hit Astrid directly, square, center of the face with her bludgeon, full force, full power, full strength.

Astrid's helmet shattered and broke; the entire thing flew off in three separate pieces.

"W…W-What….." Bellona watched as Astrid was down on her knees, her long black hair going down her shoulders, some of it into her bloody face.

Astrid's eye was blazing with a ferocious red fire; she steadily got back onto her feet, and picked up her longsword.

The sword began to radiate with a dark reddish aura, Astrid felt stronger, and more…Determined. Her powerful fighting spirit and ability to control her energy kept her going.

Bellona was definitely impressed, but her red fire was burning just as strong and mighty as Astrid's.

The two began to circle around each other, holding their swords.

"You've gotten stronger..." Bellona grinned, she spat out some blood.

"And you're a better fighter..." Astrid smirked back, she wiped some blood from her mouth.

Within seconds, they were clashing blades repeatedly. Just then, Astrid caught Bellona's blade using her hilt, she kneecapped her in the groin, and then hit her in the face with the hilt, she threw Bellona's sword aside, it hit the ground behind her with a loud clang.

Bellona was unarmed, and far too into the fight to think about recalling her weapon. Astrid was too confident, she went in for an attack, but Bellona sturdily blocked the attack using her left bracer.

Astrid's blade got stuck due to the spikes on the bracer, Bellona grabbed her arm, then did a special maneuver to break it.

"AAAAAGHHHH!" Astrid yelled out. Bellona grunted and punched Astrid away, she got back into position, holding her sword.

"Ha…Hah…Heh…Phew...…" Astrid held her broken arm, her red flare began to burn a little brighter, and she was able to move the arm around. She stared at Bellona intently, holding her very own sword.

Bellona smiled. "Let's do this the fun way…and potentially…Slower and more painful way." She grinned, and threw the sword behind her. Astrid did the same.

"Are you sure? Remember what happened last time..." Astrid taunted.

Bellona frowned. "What? You healing me?"

Astrid growled, she charged forward towards her old opponent.

Neith wrestled Morrigan in the kitchen. "I knew I should've turned around when I stabbed you!" She struggled, Morrigan pushed her onto the counter and bent her over. She leaned over her to grab ahold of a knife.

Morrigan stabbed Neith right through the hand. "Oops."

The Weaver elbowed Morrigan away. "UGH!"

She punched the shit out of her, making her fall on her side.

"Morrigan! You're weak! Just surrender!" Neith urged, she reached out with her injured hand, it was glowing white, a few seconds later, and it was fully healed.

"No! I need to...kill you.." Morrigan got back on her feet.

Neith rolled her eyes. "We're gonna be here all day…" The Weaver sighed as she received a kick in the jaw from Morrigan.

Astrid and Bellona looked like boxers, left hook, uppercut, gut punch, kidney punch, low sweeps, right punch, fist flurry, full body punch.

Astrid coughed up a little blood from the kidney punch that Bellona landed.

She then got hit with one of Bellona's left hooks, but she recovered and did a roundhouse kick to Bellona's stomach.

She followed up with a powerful back kick. Bellona caught Astrid's foot after the back kick, and flipped her over in an attempt to make her fall on her face, but she landed on her feet.

Bellona missed a punch, giving Astrid a free gut jab.

"GHUH! Ah…" Bellona held her side, blood leaking from the side of her mouth, and coming out of her nose.

The Goddess started to punch wildly; she jabbed Astrid several times with rapid succession. But Astrid manage to kick her in the gut, making her hunch over, Astrid elbowed The Goddess in the back of the head.

Bellona fell on her face, her own blood spilled onto the ground under her head. The Goddess of War was breathing heavily.

"No…I won't lose to a human…Hell no."

Bellona steadily got back on her feet, Astrid grinned as she watched the War Goddess pant like a dog.

"Puh!" She spat out some blood, and clenched her fists tightly.

Bellona and Astrid traded blows, the War Goddess gut punched her opponent, and then hit her with a killer left hook, Astrid fell on her side, but recovered.

Astrid jumped up into the air and kicked Bellona in the jaw, she did a hand stand kick, then flipped over and hit Bellona with a powerful upper cut, making the Goddess fall on her back.

Bellona swiftly got back on her feet by performing a kick up, she kicked Astrid in the throat, and then kidney punched her. She gut out in pain as she waited tried her best to predict Bellona's next move.

The Goddess was too fast, she thrusted her in the chest with her palm, knocking the wind out of her.

"Ah….Anh….AGH-FUCK! ANNGH!" Astrid was getting beat down by the Goddess of War, right hook, gut punch, down punch, uppercut, head-butt, vagina kick, kneecap to the face, right hook again, back kick, final uppercut!

Astrid groaned on the ground half dead as she fell on her back.

Bellona grabbed her leg, and began to drag her around, her eye flashed red as she threw Astrid into a tree.

"AGH!" Astrid smashed into the tree, breaking it entirely. It collapsed on top of her. Bellona let out a small gasp as she felt Astrid's power increase as she pushed the entire thing off of herself.

"You really are a good fighter…Really good…But not good enough." Bellona grinned, she ran up and snatched up Astrid's neck.

"Argh…Ouh….Nuh…Gr-GUH!" The black-haired sister tried to jab her fingers into Bellona's hands. She tried to shake them, and hold on to them tightly in an attempt to break free.

Finally, Astrid began to flail around her legs around, her kneecap hit Bellona in the jaw, causing her to bite her tongue.

"GH! OWW!" Bellona finally dropped her opponent, who used all her strength to pick her up and drop her on her kneecap. A loud crack was heard, it was Bellona's spine.

"Mhmm…Oh….That hurt…" Bellona groaned, just then Astrid grabbed her by the hair and slammed her head into the ground, full force.

Blood splattered everywhere, and a hole was made in the ground. Astrid backed away, the Goddess slowly lifted her bloody face up off the ground.

"UAAAGGHHH!" Bellona tripped Astrid, making her fall on her face on top of her. She acted quickly and threw Astrid several meters away, but she recovered quickly and got back on her feet within seconds.

Bellona was red with anger, tears coming out of her eyes, gritted teeth, and furious fists. Astrid began to dodge every single punch that Bellona threw at her. The fight was so fast paced, the punches and movements swift and quick.

"GRRAAAHH! COME HERE!" Bellona summoned her sword out of anger, taking Astrid by surprise, the Goddess missed her humongous swing.

Astrid grabbed Bellona's wrists, but it wasn't that easy, she quickly head-butt Astrid, but the sister recovered quickly and kicked Bellona away, she struggled to carry The Goddess' large sword.

Bellona's red fire was bigger than ever, she grit her teeth as she charged forward. She picked up Astrid and slammed her into a pillar, Astrid slid down the pillar and hung her head low, Bellona kneecapped her right in the center of the face, hitting her perfect nose, and slamming the back of her head against the now cracked pillar.

"Nauh…." Astrid groaned, blood seeping from her nose.

It was the final stage, both girls tuckered out, Bellona had it.

But Astrid's will to fight kicked in. She yelled out in power, blowing Bellona back.

"Holy shit...What the.." The Goddess groaned as she stood back up. She watched as Astrid stood up, her bangs covering her eyes. She had a fiery, red aura flaring all around her.

"This energy..It's making my skin tingle..." Bellona clutched her fists.

Astrid looked up, both of her irises were a bright, beautiful crimson color. She had a red flame radiating from her left eye. She yelled out again, a huge wind picked up, blowing leaves, dust, dirt, gravel, and debris everywhere.

The trees shook and swayed side to side. Nearby rocks and pieces of debris and pillars began to tremble as they lifted up off the ground. Bellona used her arm to shield her eyes, she could barely see Astrid in the powerful surge of energy.

"OH MY GODS! Why have you been hiding this power?!" Bellona cried, Astrid only kept shouting.

"...FINE! I WILL TOO!"

The same thing happened with Bellona, he ground below the two fighters cracked and began to open up under the intense pressure of their power. Their energies were nearly equal, it was true, a human with the power of a God.

"YYAAAGHH!"

"HURAAGGHHH!"

The two charged at each other, fists out in front. Within seconds, it was a complete blur, punches, kicks, and crazy combos were being dodged and countered. It looked like two red torches were fighting one another.

"HAHH!"

Bellona went in for a kick, but Astrid blocked it with her forearm.

Astrid countered with a powerful punch, but Bellona hit it aside.

Bellona tried to elbow her opponent, but Astrid dodged it.

The black haired sister went in for a devastating gut punch that actually managed to land.

"HUUUAGHH!"

Blood spewed out of Bellona's mouth, Astrid hit her in the back of the neck, nearly killing her right then and there. She quickly threw her up and kicked her many meters away. Bellona crashed, and dug into the ground until she came to a stop.

"Ugh...Y-You...You'll pay for that!"

Bellona dashed forward and missed a punch, Astrid tried to counter again, but Bellona managed to dodge the attack. She elbowed Astrid in the stomach, grabbed her, and slammed her into the ground.

Astrid lay in a large crater, Bellona stood over her.

The two girls were going everywhere, they appeared behind each other and missed their attacks, then it happened again when they punched over each other's shoulders, then a third time when their legs smashed into each other in an attempt to kick one another.

Finally, their knuckles clashed, sending a burst of wind through the entire area. Bellona and Astrid wound up their final attacks. Then they threw them.

Astrid's jaw cracked, her face annihilated by Bellona's fist.

The Goddess' cheekbones collapsed, her face devastated by Astrid's knuckles.

The two girls stood there momentarily, their fists in each other's face.

"U-Uh..." Bellona moaned as she fell forward.

"Ah..Oh..." Astrid moaned as the War Goddess fell on top of her.

They lay there, completely knocked out, down for the count, both out cold.

Neith and Morrigan both had felt the surge of enormous power. Both wondering how a human could achieve that sort of strength.

"HAH!" Neith kneecapped The Morrigan, and back kicked her into a wall. She released a spirit arrow at the other Goddess, sending her through two walls.

Astrid slowly opened up her eyes, everything was blurry. She looked to her right to see Bellona, laying there, right on top of her.

The Goddess' head was dug into Astrid's shoulder, she was facing her directly. Her arm was stretched out across Astrid's torso. The sister herself had her right arm stuck underneath Bellona's body. The two looked as if they were in bed together, cuddling.

Astrid observed Bellona's face, bloody and sweaty. Her nose bloody, but still chiseled with that perfect curve. Lips bloody, and cheeks and forehead covered in scratches. She panicked when The Goddess' eyelashes began to shake as she began to wake up.

Astrid pushed Bellona off of her, but the Goddess was scrambling around to regain her footing. Astrid used her to stand. She used the rest of her strength, which wasn't a lot, to push her as hard as she could.

"PLEASE!" She yelled out, and launched the Goddess away from her.

Bellona hurdled towards the wall of the house, breaking a hole clean through it. Suddenly, it began to collapse.

Astrid stepped back, the crumbling sound of the building was super loud, and a cloud of dust covered the area.

"Ah! Gh...Gah! Cah!" Astrid hunched over and blindly tried to make her way out of the dust, she began to cough heavily.

The dust finally cleared, and the building was in ruins, the three goddesses inside of it, dead.

Astrid breathed heavily, long and hard deep breaths. "I…I did it…"

Astrid's red flame turned off, her aura disappeared, and her eyes returned to their regular dark brown color, instead of red.

She suddenly felt weak, fragile, extremely tired and exhausted, and soon enough…Her body began to feel the pain of her injuries.

"AH! NGH! NHGAAH!" Everything hurt; Astrid fell over, holding her body.

"GAAH! GET THIS OFF! AAAHH! AAAUHH!" She tore off her breastplate and shoulder pads. Soon after, everything was off.

Astrid cried heavily as she held her own broken body, she curled up into a ball and let the tears of pain flow. Cuts all over, blood everywhere, bones cracked and fractured, and worst of all, her arm was broken.

Astrid's shirt was drenched in blood and sweat, her leggings dirty, socks itchy and rough. "AAH! My arm!" She held it in pain. She had to find some medical attention, and fast, before she would bleed out.

Astrid's eyes widened. "MYRA!" She quickly put on her boots and began to run towards the ladder that leads back up to the bathroom, just then Astrid heard something.

"Huh? What was that? H-Hello?" Astrid looked at the ruins of the buildings, something…Or someone was moving in there.

Suddenly, a hand popped out of the rubble, it went numb above ground, Astrid could hear a faint voice crying out for help.

She thought about it. "It could be a New Order God…There's only one way to find out."

Astrid ran up onto the rubble and grabbed the hand with her one good arm; she began to pull on it at the same time as kicking rubble out of the way.

"NHHGH! HAANGH! NNGHAA!" Astrid pulled as hard as she could, yelling out in her struggle.

"HHNGHH! HNNGHAAAA!" She finally managed to pull the person out, but it wasn't good news.

"Oh…Thank you….I was sure that I was dead-AAH!" Neith cried out, her clothes covered in dust and dirt.

Astrid yelped and staggered back before tripping and falling over on her broken arm, she tried to crawl back, but Neith was gaining on her.

"GAAAAHH! NO! PLEASE STAY AWAY! I BEG YOU NEITH, I BEG YOU NOT TO KILL ME! PLEASE..." Astrid cried, tears in her eyes, her voice cracking and desperate. She shut her eyes tightly as Neith's hand got closer.

"Oh…You broke your arm…I might be able to help you sweetheart." Neith cooed.

Astrid's eyes widened. "…..W-What?"

"I'm not going to hurt you, you're a human! I would never hurt a human…No matter how evil they are." Neith smiled warmly.

"Evil? I…Um….H-How can you help me? I need to get to my sister!" Astrid cried.

"Right! Myra! You're her sister she always talked about! Here, I'll patch you up later, I need to find Bellona." Neith began to look for her, but Astrid cried out in fear.

"Please don't! Sh..She'll kill me…." Astrid weakly whispered between a fit of heavy sobs.

"No she won't. Not if I stop her." Neith said sternly, within a few minutes, she sensed Bellona's faint divine presence, she found her under a piece of ceiling.

"Bellona! You're alive!" Neith held Bellona's face, tears of happiness rolling down her cheeks.

"I'm fine…I'm okay." Bellona smiled, she leaned in for a short kiss.

"HEY! Don't forget that I'm here." A voice shouted. It was Morrigan, behind Astrid.

Bellona stared at Astrid, who stared right back. Neith stepped in front of her.

"Please…I don't want you guys to fight anymore…I have…a proposition for you guys." Neith looked at Morrigan and Astrid.

"Come with us. Morrigan…I feel like you joined the Gods of Chaos just because you were the first Celtic god to join The Arena." Neith said warmly, Morrigan narrowed her eyes.

"Astrid, you don't seem evil. Despite you nearly killing Bellona with your bare hands, you don't look bad. I decided to help you because I see that in you." Neith smiled, Astrid didn't want to look at her.

"Come on you guys…" Neith felt Bellona's heartbeat behind her.

Morrigan and Astrid looked at each other, she noticed her ally's broken arm. "Oh…That looks pretty bad." Morrigan sighed, Astrid winced in pain and sniffled a bit.

"We're supposed to kill each other…Fate says it." Morrigan insisted.

"Hades says it. You even said you weren't much of a fighter, and you didn't even want to fight me in there! Neith shouted. Bellona exhaled heavily behind her.

Astrid let out a small moan, she was in pain. Morrigan frowned sadly, and then turned back to Neith. "Fine…We'll….We'll join you…" She rubbed the back of her neck.

"W-What!?" Astrid exclaimed, she looked up at Morrigan.

"You're all messed up…and to be honest, the only reason I'm on this side is because I'm the ruler of the Celtic Pantheon at this point in time. Plus I don't really want to fight these girls…" Morrigan blushed ever so slightly.

Astrid looked down. "It would be nice to fight alongside my sister…Instead of fighting against her."

"See? That was easy, Bellona, try and make friends with them! But we can focus on that later, Astrid, I can make you a cast from my magical silk, it'll heal you. Let's get back to the fortress and see what's going on in there." Neith smiled.

Bellona and Astrid glared at each other, but after a few seconds, they shared a firm, tight handshake.

"Good to be alongside you again Astrid." Bellona smiled warmly.

"Same to you Bellona." Astrid smiled back.

* * *

 **The Celtic Pantheon…**

Astrid's heartbeat sped up as she saw her sister fighting Da Ji all by herself.

"NO! MYRA!" Astrid blared up in power, the red aura returned on instinct. Bellona, Neith, The Morrigan, and Da Ji all noticed the high levels of energy.

"Astrid?! What are you doing here!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Myra yelled, Da Ji pushed Astrid off of her and tried to claw into her twice, only to get dodged, grabbed, and then kicked back a few meters.

"Agh! W-What…What is that strength!?" Da Ji groaned in pain as she slowly got back up.

Astrid suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder; she turned to see Bellona, smiling.

"Go get her. I know you can." She smirked; she was holding Astrid's longsword.

"Huh….O-Okay…Um…Thanks." Astrid slowly smiled back as she took her sword.

Da Ji and Astrid cracked and clashed weapons, sparks flying everywhere. Da Ji began to hover over the ground.

"ASTRID! WATCH OUT!" Myra cried out, she reached for her sister.

In the blink of an eye, Astrid successfully blocked all one thousand cuts, her sword smoked as Da Ji staggered back, and looked at her hands in shock.

"H-How….How is that possible?! MORRIGAN?! DO SOMETHING!" Da Ji yelled.

"We see nothing in trying to fight a battle that's already lost." Morrigan smirked, taking Da Ji by surprise.

"Gh-AAH!" Da Ji saw Astrid charging at her, the fox took a huge leap and landed on top of a collapsed wall.

Neith looked at a whole bunch of archers with a stern look, her eyes flashed white. The archers loaded their bows.

"I'll tell Hades about this Morrigan, I'll be sure you're one of the first gods I kill during the final battle, mark my words, slut!" Da Ji shouted.

"FIRE!" Neith raised her hand in the air, signaling the archers to release their arrows.

"GUAAH! KAAUGH!" Da Ji got immediately shot off the wall, and then she fell on her back.

"Gh…Got to get to the Greek Pantheon…ugh…This was horrible!" Da Ji got up and dashed down the path, towards the Greek Pantheon.

Bellona raised her sword in the air. "We've taken the Celtic Pantheon!" The soldiers roared in happiness, loud cheers and shouts.

Astrid once again went weak as her aura died down, and her eyes turned dark brown; she dropped her sword and fell on her side.

Myra ran over to her exhausted sister. "Astrid! Are you okay?"

"Myra…You're okay…" Astrid gazed at her sisters beautiful face, but then noticed deep, bleeding cuts.

"For the most part…"

"Yeah…They hurt…But your arm is broken! We need to get you help!" Myra cried.

"Myra...Morrigan and I joined you guys. I don't want to fight you anymore…" Astrid held Myra's soft, delicate hand with her own smooth and soothing one.

"Heh…It's been a while since we've done this." Myra murmured.

Astrid sighed. "Yeah...Eight years…Heh…I missed you little sister." She smiled.

"I missed you too." Myra smiled back.

* * *

 **In a Celtic Recovery Room…**

"There you go! You should be fine now ma'am. I've never held such weird bandages before…My hands feel weird…" A Celtic nurse said. She smiled before exiting the room.

Neith let out a small giggle. "That silk should heal you guys right up! By tomorrow you should all be fine, along with a goodnights sleep as well."

"Eeeek! It's been so long since I've shared a room with my sister! And first time with a Goddess!" Myra squealed with happiness.

"Calm down, we're only roommates for tonight." Astrid shook her head and smiled.

Bellona and Astrid could feel each other's presence, it was…Awkward.

"Goodnight everyone! Sleep tight!" Neith walked up to Bellona and gave her a sweet goodnight kiss, and then exited the room.

The three girls turned off the lamp; it was silent for a little while, before Astrid and Bellona heard Myra take out a can of some sorts.

* * *

 **The Greek Pantheon…**

"Whew…We made it." Freya wiped her brow from sweat, it was extremely hot, there was a live volcano not too far away from the Gods, and there was more in sight, but their target was a large building in the middle of the valley made out of a blood red brick, and had a small village for newly created Iron Legion soldiers to develop further before going off to battle.

"Alright! I'm just going to go ahead and guess that the Rune must be inside of that building." Jing Wei's eyes narrowed.

"Do it Jing Wei, we'll be there in a few, just a small walk for us." Hou Yi smiled, he knew Jing Wei was antsy after being slow and silent for such a long and stressful time, some high speed flying would cure that.

"Thanks, I'll meet you guys there!" Jing Wei hunched over and put her right leg behind the other, then took off in a blur.

Jing Wei got there in a second, she stood in front of the temple, where the large doors were open, and slowly stepped in.

It was dark, and quiet, but Jing Wei saw what they were looking for, there it was, the Fire Giant Rune, sitting high up in a tall pillar, with four beams of energy coming from it, the beams connected to four different "generators" that made the Iron Legion's troops.

"Woah..." Jing Wei walked further into the temple, suddenly, everything lit up, it was suddenly bright, and Jing Wei soon found out who was making it so dark.

"Why hello there! Now just WHAT were you trying to do here?" Nox smiled, Chronos next to her.

"There is no time for games Nox, we eradicate these New Order gods, and go back to the mountain." Chronos said sternly.

Jing Wei took out her crossbow, she held it tightly. She heard something…She didn't know what it was…But she knew that something was telling her to jump out of the way.

"WOAH!" Jing Wei dived to the side; she rolled to recover and saw death itself, once again, floating there, with his scythe in the ground.

"It's you again! How?! I thought you were dead! I saw you die!" Jing Wei cried.

"Well…You thought wrong…Girl." Thanatos spun around his scythe, but then gasped.

"Oh! I forgot! Do you…Recognize this particular rodent?" Thanatos asked, he rose up a bloody, torn up, and dead Ratatoskr from behind his back.

"NO! RATATOSKR! No…No….." Jing Wei began to sob, she stared at Ratatoskr's small and lifeless body.

"It's his fault for sneaking around like he was, none of you are allowed here. This the last place where you're still gonna be alive. But trust me, you won't be alive for much longer." Thanatos slowly began to walk closer to Jing Wei. Nox and Chronos powering up their magic.

Jing Wei slowly back up, and swallowed hard. "Guys...Please…Please get here soon…"

* * *

 **Sorry for the long read…But I warned all you guys. I'm being serious if you read all the way to the end, then you really are an awesome fan of this story, I wish I could see who read to the end, but if you know you read all the way to the end, then I sincerely thank you.**

 **R.I.P Ratatoskr**

 **The New Order gained some allies, and the last battle draws near. The infiltration team has to hurry and destroy the rune to weaken the Gods of Chaos if they have any hope of winning this war. The next chapter decides it all, and finishes the tale of Smite: Civil War.**


	30. Chapter 30 - The Uprising Pt5 - The End

**This is it! The LAST chapter of the story! We've come a long way, and this story has grown so much because of you guys! And here we are! Sorry it took so long. I'm also a Junior now! YAAY! I really hope you guys will like it. It's really long though, so I recommend reading it in parts.**

 **I would really like to thank the person that typed up my first ever detailed review! I'm happy to hear that you enjoy my OC's! I don't really know what a Mary Sue is, but I looked it up after I read the review, and I'm glad that my OC's didn't fall under its spell, because apparently people hate it?**

 **But I'm so happy that you took the time to write that review, it let me know that some people really do enjoy the story, and it means a lot. Thank you. If you guys want to know what I'm talking about, simply check the reviews.**

 **But before we start, people have some confusion about Astrid's power, or just overall, what the three main OC's gain from their energy control.**

 **Myra: Her signature color is blue. Her bow and arrows get buffs, they gain lethal, explosive power. They also travel extremely fast through the air. Her aiming improves, nearly impossible for her to miss. Lastly, her speed increases, as well as her agility. Her reaction time is eerily quick.**

 **Virgil: Her signature color is green. She gains magical abilities to her sword, being able to control it from a distance. She buffs its blade, making it extremely powerful. She can fire energy blasts from anything embedded with her Emerald Gems, whether it be her sword, or her hands. Finally, she gains the ability to heal herself, and allies, at the sacrifice of most of her physical energy.**

 **Astrid: Her signature color is red. She gains super strength, when supercharged; it can be God-like. She can sustain major amounts of damage, and is able to tolerate extraordinarily high levels of pain. Her body gets stronger, tougher, and more durable. She can withstand things that regular humans can't. Finally, she has a temporary buff to her stamina, rendering her unable to tire. Exhaustion is no longer a problem, and she has infinite energy. Her body can move and be mobile, even when it shouldn't be functional. Like being able to run with a broken leg, or breathe with ruptured lungs.**

 **Anywho, get ready for the final chapter of:**

 _ **Smite: Civil War**_

* * *

 **Scorched Valley, Far Side of Mt. Olympus…**

"Come on! We're almost there!" Freya panted; she had her sword out, and was running towards the temple where the Rune was being held in.

"Are you sure she's in trouble?" Hou Yi exclaimed, holding his bow.

"I'm positive! I can just feel it…I feel that she's in trouble." Freya began to run faster, Chang'e straggling behind everyone.

"Come on Freya, you and I are the fastest, we can help her if she really is in troub-" Virgil suddenly gasped as she watched Jing Wei fly through the wall of the building, Thanatos himself flew through the hole she made.

"Agh..Are you….Really that mad that you got your ass handed to you by a teenager like me?" Jing Wei grunted as she regained her footing.

"WHAT?! I HAD YOU…IF ONLY THAT SUN GODDESS DIDN'T INTERUPT!" Thanatos fumed.

Jing Wei didn't even flinch at his screams of rage; she only smirked and unsheathed her katana.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Freya reached out to Thanatos, grabbing him in her magic; she then threw him back into the temple, where Nox and Chronos were hovering next to the Fire Giant Rune, protecting it.

The New Order gods rushed in, they all glared at their opponents.

Hou Yi made the first move; he fired three fiery arrows at Nox, who blocked them all.

"Go ahead and block this!" Hou Yi fired a powerful arrow that ricocheted off the wall to the right of Nox and hit her directly in the legs, making her lose focus, and fall to the ground with a loud thud.

"Ghgh…." Nox slowly got back onto her feet, Chronos teleported next to her.

Thanatos immediately focused Jing Wei, trying to kill her as fast as possible. Hou Yi and Chang'e double teamed Chronos, while Freya and Nox fought each other with their magic.

Virgil only watched behind a pillar, as the Gods would kill her almost instantly.

Chronos dodged several arrows, he teleported to the right a bit, but Hou Yi shot him in the shoulder right after.

"GAAH!" Chronos fired a large ball of magic that the couple easily dodged. Hou Yi fired yet another arrow, hitting The Time God right through the chest.

"Hmph…" Chronos ripped out the arrow; he lifted up his hand in the air, summoning a gear under Hou Yi.

"Watch out!" Chang'e cried out, The Archer leaped into the air; he hovered there for a few seconds and watched as the gear exploded, he would have died instantly.

"Wha…How are they so powerful?" Hou Yi stammered, his skin tingling from the power he felt from that attack.

Chronos let out a hearty laugh, his fist shined with fire. The Rune was giving them strength.

"HAH!" Chronos went berserk, he began to fire multiple lasers at Hou Yi, who slammed down next to him, he went for a kick, but Chronos quickly teleported into the air, he flew up and began to fire more magic.

One of the beams hit Hou Yi with a direct hit, making him fall on his back, hard.

Chronos teleported behind him and was about to blast him into oblivion before Chang'e came up next to him and pushed the God away with a sweep of her magic, while at the same time healing Hou Yi.

Chronos was teleporting everywhere, dodging arrows from Hou Yi and magic from Chang'e. Finally, he stopped and hovered over her, he powered up a blast to not only kill her, but completely disintegrate her remains.

"NO!" Hou Yi sent forth his golden crow, marking Chronos, he then fired another full power arrow, hitting him with a direct hit, and making him fall to the ground with smoke radiating off his chest.

Chang'e rushed forward and performed a Crescent Moon Dance, sending forth a large blue blade of magic that caused massive pain to Chronos.

Hou Yi fired nine arrows into the sky in rapid succession, at the same time, Chang'e sent forth a powerful Waxing Moon ultimate, stunning and hurting Chronos for a few seconds.

"AARRGH!" He hunched over in pain. Just then, huge meteors broke through the roof of the temple and began to crash down on him.

Chronos got hit with most of the meteors before teleporting to safety, his body was half broken.

Freya and Nox were fighting with agility and powerful magic.

Nox flew up into the air and fired multiple beams of magic, using her sword, Freya blocked all the attacks. She fought back with her own blades of magic that she shot forth from the tip of her blade.

"HAH! HUAH!" She fired a hailstorm of magic blades. Nox waved her hands in front of her and created a shield of darkness that absorbed all the blades, she crushed the blades into a large sphere of magic, and using her own magic; she made it into a sphere of dark and light energy.

"EAT THIS!" Nox sent the HUGE sphere forward, sending it hurdling towards Freya.

"I WILL!" Freya held her sword out in front of her, she grit her teeth, and shut her eyes tightly.

Freya's sword stuck into the sphere of magic, absorbing all the power, her real arm was sent into a world of pain, power surging through it.

"HAAANGH! NNGH…NGHAAAAHHHHH!" Freya yelled out in the worst pain she's ever been in, but she endured through it, suddenly, she opened her eyes, both shimmering pink.

The Valkyrie let out a battle cry, she lifted her sword into the air, Nox's sphere of magic disappeared into her sword, the blade shined brightly with the most powerful magic the Gods have ever seen.

"What's this?" Nox steadily floated back.

"Það er yfir fyrir þig!" Freya yelled out, she aimed her sword forward, in the blink of an eye; hundreds of blades per second were firing from the tip of her blade.

It was like the fastest firing machine gun, Nox tried to block the blades, but her force field broke and hundreds of blades began to hit the Goddess repeatedly in the chest.

Freya watched Nox get shot up until she fell to ground, where she continued to fire.

"STOP IT! AGGHH! GAAAH!" Nox cried out in pain, she finally turned into a shroud of darkness that began to make its way towards Freya.

"Huh?" Freya stopped firing, her blade still fueled up with plenty of power to send out one more powerful move.

Nox returned to normal, her gloves shrouded in darkness. Freya was too fast; she stabbed her right in the stomach with her shining blade.

"Guh! Kch…." Blood fired out of Nox's mouth and splattered all over Freya's smiling face.

"I think you're about to see the light." Freya smiled at Nox, whose eyes widened as she felt the blade get hotter inside of her.

"No….No….NOOO-"

A laser shot out of Freya's sword, hitting Nox while impaled; she crashed into the back wall of the temple, a large hole in her stomach.

Freya's eyes widened. "WHAT?! HOW! HOW ARE YOU STILL ALIVE!?"

She suddenly heard a voice to the right of her, it was Jing Wei.

"Freya! The Fire Giant Rune! We have to destroy it!" She cried, and blocked yet another attack from a still angry Thanatos.

Freya looked up to see the Rune shining brightly, still juiced up with what seemed like infinite power.

"Damn it…She's right…I have to do something."

Jing Wei interrupted Freya's thinking. "IF YOU'RE GONNA DO SOMETHING, DO IT FAST! EVERYONE ELSE IS PROBABLY BEGINNING TO ATTACK RIGHT NOW! WE NEED TO WEAKEN THEIR DEFENSES…..NOW!"

Freya began to breathe heavily, her heartbeat accelerated.

"FREYA LOOK OUT!"

She looked up to see Nox send forth a beam of darkness that sent her into the ground. It bore down on her.

"GAAH! STOP!" Freya yelled, she shielded her body from the beam using her forearms. She kicked her leg up, sending a small bit of energy flying towards Nox's stomach, making her lose focus, and stop firing the laser.

Freya looked around, Nox, Chronos, and Thanatos still going strong, the New Order gods were beginning to get exhausted.

The Valkyrie looked at her robotic arm, she clenched fist and narrowed her eyes, then began to run forward.

* * *

 **The Greek Pantheon Northern Flank…**

"Holy shit! There's so many of them!" Bellona yelled, with one swung of her bludgeon, six Iron Legion soldiers were killed.

Neith was using all her strength to repeatedly fire spirit arrows; she fired the first one with no effort, killing a dozen Iron Legion soldiers in a straight line. But then she fired a second one, then a third.

The weaver pulled the string back with all her strength to fire a fourth one. Her three strings were tight and strained, glowing white with overuse, her fingers hurt and muscles ached while she pulled back once more, a fifth spirit arrow flew out.

Neith breathed heavily, half knocked out, she tried to send forth another Sprit Arrow, but she was about to pass out, Bellona stopped her.

"Woah! Woah! Neith, stop it! You're hurting yourself!" She fell into Bellona's arms; The Morrigan came in front of the two Goddesses to cover them.

"I-I'm trying to push them back…There's so many of them and I want to help…As much as I can…" Neith panted, Bellona could feel her heartbeat, and it was extremely quick.

"Yeah I know you are…But you have to take it easy. Those Spirit Arrows are powerful, but they use your strength to send them out, you have to slow down a bit and only use them when you're ready." Bellona held the Egyptian Goddess, who was looking up at her.

"Okay…Thanks Bell…" The Weaver lifted her head up a little, Bellona knew what she wanted.

The two Goddesses shared a short but sweet kiss, Bellona helped Neith get back on her feet, and handed the Weaver her bow.

Astrid swung her longsword with pride and strength, killing multiple soldiers with each swing.

"Come on! We have to get past all these soldiers!" She raised her sword in the air, filling nearby Egyptian soldiers with renown, making them fight harder and more efficiently.

Astrid cut straight through the shields of two Iron Legion soldiers with her blade, shortly after she killed them both.

Myra smiled, she was happy to be fighting alongside her sister, her eyes flashed blue as she fired a powerful arrow, causing a small explosion, and killing a few soldiers.

"Let's go sister! Pour it on!" Myra and Astrid charged forward together, Bellona, Neith, and Morrigan not too far behind.

Nemesis was using her super speed to kill hundreds of Iron Legion soldiers, but it was in vain, there was so many of them, it looked as if she was doing basically nothing.

* * *

 **The Greek Pantheons Eastern Flank…**

"Awilix! Be careful! They could potentially overrun you, they may pale in comparison to us, but there is strength in numbers!" Odin yelled. He slammed down in the middle of a pack of Iron Legion soldiers, killing them all.

Awilix stabbed and killed soldiers as she made her way through to Odin, the Norse Army behind them.

"I hope the death of Artemis does not affect you too much during this Awilix…You need to concentrate if you want to live through this, and potentially keep on remembering her." Odin told The Goddess, who was standing next to him.

"Maybe Odin…Maybe. But there's so many of them…Way more than I've ever seen." Awilix murmured.

"It is true…I would have hoped that the infiltration team would have already weakened their defenses. There must be something going wrong…" Odin responded as he spun around twice, cutting nearby Iron Legion soldiers in half.

"Yeah…There must be. There always is…"

* * *

 **Greek Pantheons South-Eastern Flank…**

Skadi stood alone, fighting alongside the Norse Army, her ice spears freezing and killing everything in their path.

"Where are they…?"

Suddenly, from the south, the Chinese and Japanese Armies joined the fight, leading them, Rama and Ne Zha.

"Finally…" Skadi murmured.

Rama flew up into the air and fired three shots, killing dozens of Iron Legion soldiers.

Ne Zha stood behind Rama, spear shaking in his hands.

"Good to see you Avatar." Skadi grunted.

"Sorry for the delay, I had to get Ne Zha to stop crying. I couldn't just leave him behind." Rama smirked, Ne Zha reddened with embarrassment behind him.

"I don't blame the kid…Rama, do you see this?" Skadi pointed at the orange blanket of Iron legion soldiers in front of them, protecting the inner mountain.

"We fight our way up as far as we can. We can make it to the top level of the mountain, where the Gods must be."

"Yeah…But how?" Skadi frowned.

"We wait for the Infiltration team."

Skadi frowned; she looked at Rama with worried and puffy eyes.

"The fate of this war rests in their hands." He finally said.

* * *

 **Scorched Valley…**

Virgil flew into a wall; she slid down it and went numb.

"Gh….Damn it…" She held her side, it was bleeding, badly.

"Stupid human! Do not interfere with the killing of this weakling!" Thanatos hovered towards her. Just then, Jing Wei kicked him in the side of the head.

The Hand of Death, recovered, and angrily went in for an attack on Jing Wei's neck bones, but she deflected the attack and stabbed him in the gut with her katana, she ripped the blade upwards, then stabbed her opponent in the chest, making him grunt loudly in pain.

Jing Wei kicked Thanatos back and ripped out her katana from his chest, blood leaking from it. The Hand of Death staggered back, offended.

"AGH…Do you…Have any idea…How much I HATE YOU!?" Thanatos yelled at Jing Wei.

The Winged Goddess helped Virgil up, she only smirked at Thanatos.

"It's not a good idea to have a grudge with death himself…" He growled.

"Yeah…I know…But so far, nothing bad has happened." Jing Wei whipped her hair back and forth a few times.

Thanatos observed The Goddess' body: Young and athletic. "What's with the new look? You were already ugly enough."

Jing Wei was wearing new clothes, black and blue armor, some chainmail and designed gloves and boots. She replaced her tassel with a blue gem, and had blue highlights in her hair, similar to Bellona.

 ***She looks like the cover picture of the story, if you're one of those people who like to picture what they read.***

"Yeah…Virgil helped me pick it out. Before we found out someone betrayed us." Jing Wei responded.

"Yeah…Sol right? She's on our side now…She's going to try and kill as many of you guys as she can." Thanatos teased.

Jing Wei grit her teeth in anger, she charged at Thanatos, and the two clashed blades, they did so multiple times before Jing Wei made a move. She went for a low sweep, but Thanatos stepped back and took advantage of her low positioning, he slammed down his scythe on the ground.

"Woah!" Jing Wei managed to dodge the attack, she hit the scythe aside and slashed Thanatos's thigh.

"Gah!" Thanatos failed to attack Jing Wei, she deflected his attack and stabbed him through the chest, but he withstood the pain.

Thanatos lit up with an indigo light; he stabbed Jing Wei with his scythe and threw her over him. She landed behind him.

"DIE!" Thanatos lifted up his boot to crush Jing Wei's skull, but she quickly rolled away and regained her balance with her wings.

Freya got hit with Nox's sphere of dark magic; she flew back and coughed out black smoke.

"No…We're starting to lose…" Freya looked around, Virgil was trying to heal herself, but she was far too out of it.

"This ends now…" Freya clenched her metallic fist. She sent forth a beam of magic at the Rune, making Nox turn into a shroud of darkness to block the hit.

"Hou Yi! Attack the Rune! I have a plan!" Freya yelled.

Hou Yi did as told; he fired an arrow at the Rune, hitting the beam that was holding it. The Rune hit the ground with a loud thud that echoed through the temple.

Virgil fired her wrist crossbow at Thanatos's calf, but the armor was too strong, it didn't even pierce.

"Ha…You reall-GUH!" Jing Wei drop kicked Thanatos right in the side of the chest, making him stagger back. She took out her crossbow and shot him with an explosive bolt, hitting with a direct hit.

"GAANGH!" The explosion sent Thanatos hurdling into a wall, causing a large explosion when he crashed landed. The Hand of Death hung his head low as rubble fell on top of him.

Chronos's eye lit up with a light blue flame. "You'll pay for that archer!" In the blink of an eye, he charged up a beam of magic and aimed at Chang'e.

"NOO!" Hou Yi ran towards his dear wife, he jumped in front of her and took the beam, right in his chest.

"GAAHHH!"

"HOU YI! NOO!" Chang'e cried.

"Ouh…Chang'e…Are you…Okay…?" Hou Yi staggered around, before falling forward on his stomach.

Chang'e pulled her husband behind a pillar, mostly away from danger.

"You idiot! I could have taken care of myself! You made me waste the power of the Aegis Amulet!" Chang'e cried; the golden rings of protection suddenly disappeared.

Hou Yi struggled to talk; his chest was open, burning with smoke. "I'm sorry…I thought…You couldn't do it in time…"

"Hou Yi…I can heal you!" Chang'e held the gem in the center of the Meditation Cloak.

Hou Yi stopped her; he grabbed his wife's hand. "Don't do it…I'm done for. This wound is fatal…"

"No! DON'T SAY THAT!" Chang'e cried, tears rolling down her soft cheeks.

"Chang'e…I'm no god. I'm not immortal…Trying to heal me…When I've gotten hit with an attack from a Primordial…Is a waste of resources. Please." Hou Yi managed to say.

"No! NO! I'M USING IT! YOU CAN'T STOP ME!" Chang'e yelled, she raised the cloak into the air. Just then, a pulse wave of healing energy flew through the temple, healing Freya and Jing Wei…But not Hou Yi.

Chang'es heart stopped. "N…N-No…" Her lips trembled; she covered face and began to sob like never before.

"Chang'e…I love you. Alright? Take care of yourself." Hou Yi coughed.

"Hou Yi…No…Please don't go!" Chang'e held her husband's hand. But it was too late.

"Farewell.." Hou Yi said weakly, before letting go of his wife's hand, and sliding down the pillar.

"No…NO….NOOO!" Chang'e yelled. She hunched over the body of her husband, crying immensely and desperately.

Chronos teleported next to Nox, who was guarding the Rune. "I got one."

"Nice work." Nox smiled, Chronos smiled back.

Freya held her organic arm with her real arm, she narrowed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Kch….Come on…I can do this…For the war…For everyone who's died." Freya began to jog forward, Nox and Chronos laughing at her.

Freya stopped, still holding her arm. "VIRGIL! THROW ME YOUR KNIFE!"

Virgil turned back and brought out a small knife from her bootstrap. She threw it at Freya, who caught it.

Tears rolled down her cheeks, Freya looked back at Jing Wei, who was fighting Thanatos.

"Virgil! Come on!" Jing Wei kicked Thanatos back, she looked back at Virgil.

"NNGH…NNGHAHA!" Virgil fired a green beam of energy from her sword, hitting Thanatos in the chest, sending him bursting through a pillar and into the wall again.

"JING WEI! GRAB CHANG'E…AND GET OUT OF HERE!" Freya cried.

Jing Wei looked confused. "WHAT?! WHY!?"

Freya began slowly began to sob. "Please Jing Wei…Do as I say…PLEASE! JUST GET THEM OUT OF HERE!" She yelled, and began to sprint towards Nox and Chronos.

"What is she doing?" Nox frowned. Along with Chronos, she began to try and hit Freya with spells.

The Valkyrie dodged everything, and kept moving forward. She flew up the steps and sprinted towards Nox and Chronos.

"AAHH!" Freya yelled, she tackled Nox and Chronos into the ground, and pinned both of them down.

"JING WEI! ARE THEY OUT OF HERE!?" Freya yelled back.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Jing Wei shouted. She flew above Freya; she too was starting to cry.

"Jing Wei…Get Virgil and Chang'e out of here…" Freya said between short sobs, she was ignoring the punches that Nox and Chronos were taking at her.

Freya held the knife tightly; she stared at Jing Wei intently. "Please…Do it!"

The Winged Goddess breathed heavily. She suddenly came to the realization. "Freya…Are you sure!?"

She nodded her head in response.

"Okay then...Goodbye Freya…I love you!" Jing Wei cried, she flew back and picked up Virgil, she then dropped her at the exit of the temple.

"Go! Get out! Run as fast as you can!" Jing Wei pushed the blonde-haired explorer down the stairs.

Jing Wei flew back to grab Chang'e. "Chang'e! We have to go!"

"I'm not leaving Hou Yi!" She pushed Jing Wei away; Freya's cries of pain could be heard echoing through the temple.

"Chang'e! LET'S GO!" Jing Wei grabbed her arm and began to pull her away.

"NO! NO!" Chang'e cried. Jing Wei was pulling her to the exit as fast as she could.

Freya looked back at her, who was pulling Chang'e out of the building. "There…It's time."

Chronos yelled at Freya. "GET OFF! I CAN KILL YOU WHENEVER I WANT!" He held a switch that had a pink button on it.

Freya stabbed the switch with the knife, destroying it.

"NOO!" Chronos yelled. Freya pinned down Nox and Chronos completely; she began to mumble things under her breath.

"For the New Order." She held the knife tightly, immediately; Nox and Chronos knew what was happening.

Nox turned into a raven and flew out from under Freya; she flew out from the hole in the roof of the temple. Freya and Chronos were wrestling on the ground.

Chronos tried to teleport, but Freya was choking him, he couldn't do anything. "Freya! Don't do it! There are other ways!" He yelled.

Tears trickled down the Valkrie's face, but her face was emotionless. "No there isn't, the Rune is right behind you. I have the chance to do two things." She said in a dull tone.

Chronos's heartbeat picked up. "NO! YOU FOOL! YOU'LL KILL US BOTH!"

Freya's eye flashed pink, she stared at Chronos.

"I know."

She stabbed the knife into her own organic arm, igniting the mechanism inside of it. In the blink of an eye, a huge explosion happened, absolutely destroying the temple, the Rune, Chronos, and Freya herself.

A burst of hot air knocked Nox out of the air, almost making her lose her raven form, but she kept flying…Towards Olympus.

"HOLY SHIT! GET DOWN!" Jing Wei and Chang'e lifted up into the air; the explosion behind them threw them forward.

Virgil helped Chang'e and Jing Wei back onto their feet. "W-Where's Freya?"

Jing Wei took a few seconds to respond, she looked down before looking up at Virgil. "She…She gave her life for The New Order."

Virgil's heart stopped. "No…No she didn't!" She began to tear up.

"Yep…She did it…She destroyed the Rune…and Chronos…" Jing Wei said sternly, trying to hide the cluster of emotions she felt.

Virgil looked at the ground; she closed her eyes as a tear rolled down her cheek. She looked up at the moon.

"T-Thank you…Freya…" Virgil said with a warm smile, the sunlight shining down on her face.

Jing Wei turned to Chang'e. "Hey…You okay?"

The Moon Goddess wiped tears from her face, and looked at Jing Wei. "I…I'm sorry. I almost got both of us killed. I don't know why I wanted to stay with someone who's already dead."

"Don't say that! People do that. You wanted to grief with him in front of you. I'm sorry I had to pull you out…But I couldn't just leave you to die." Jing Wei smiled.

"I guess you're right. Thank you Jing Wei. You saved my life." Chang'e smiled warmly, and hugged the young Goddess tightly.

The three girls looked back at the temple, it was in ruins.

"I hope that destroying the Rune did something." Jing Wei murmured.

Virgil put her hand on her shoulder. "Trust me Jing Wei, it did."

"How do you kno-" Jing Wei looked behind her, the small village was empty, the Iron Legion soldiers that inhabited it were genetic, meaning they were powered from the Rune.

They were all on the ground, lifeless, same thing with a few Omicrons.

"Oh…" Jing Wei smiled.

"Come on. Let's join the fight." Virgil smiled; she pulled out a Ward, and then placed it on the ground, opening a portal.

"I placed one in a wine cellar back at Mt. Olympus. We'll teleport there and once again are behind enemy lines." Virgil shrugged.

"I'm used to it. Let's go." Jing Wei smiled, the three girls walked through the portal.

Just then, a winged figure landed in front of the Ward, but it suddenly turned off.

"Hmph…Don't they know…You can't escape death."

* * *

 **The Greek Pantheon…**

Bellona and Astrid ran through the near empty battlefield. Millions of Iron Legion soldiers suddenly dropped lifeless in front of them.

"YES! THEY DID IT! LET'S GO!" Bellona charged forward and killed any real soldiers that stood in her way.

"RALLY! RALLY HERE!" She raised her sword in the air, Astrid next to her.

Within seconds, Ne Zha, Odin, Awilix, Skadi, Rama, Morrigan, Myra, Nemesis, and Neith all gathered around Astrid and Bellona.

"It's great to see you all! Guys…This is it. We can win this war!" Bellona yelled out, happiness in her voice.

"We should stick together, but maybe split up to try and find the Gods of Chaos once we get up to their level of the Mountain." Rama brought up.

"Good idea. Astrid? Shall we?" Bellona turned to The Commander and smiled.

Astrid had brand new armor, still Blacksteel, but this time the robes weren't orange, they were blue.

The two hit the locks of the large Golden Gate of the mountain with their blades; they blasted it open for the other Gods to enter.

"Let's do this."

* * *

 **Atop Mt. Olympus…**

"Shit…This doesn't look good Hades…" Scylla whined, she watched as Omicrons and the majority of the Iron Legion immediately died and fell lifeless to the ground.

Hades slammed his fist on his desk; Scylla got startled and stopped watching out of his window.

She stood in a horizontal line in front of Hades's desk along with Ares, Sol, and Da Ji.

"Damn it! WHERE IS THANATOS? AND NOX?!" Hades yelled, just then, the mother and son walked into the room.

"You…YOU DIDN'T STOP THEM?!" Hades yelled with anger.

"No boss…The Queen of Valkyries…She knew about her arm. She used it to kill Chronos and to destroy the Rune. As well as the entire Fire Giant Temple." Thanatos cracked his neck.

"How did she do it?!" Hades shouted.

"She killed herself doing it." Nox crossed her arms and frowned.

Sol pretended not to be shocked of the news, memories of Freya rushed through her mind. The thought that she had given her life for the war sent guilty shivers down her spine.

Hades looked at his remaining forces. Scylla, Da Ji, Ares, Thanatos, Sol, and Nox. Ao Kuang was standing next to him.

"Okay…We spread out. This is our LAST stand. We try and kill as many as we can, if we lose this war, we won't go down without a fight. Do everything in your power to kill them. NO MERCY!" Hades said sternly.

The Gods of Chaos nodded their heads; they all left the room to go find their enemies. Ao Kuang exited last, he looked back at Hades.

"Kill Nemesis…You already know she's Ares's weakness. Make sure they don't come in contact, plus…I'm pretty sure you have a little grudge with her anyways." Hades frowned; Ao Kuang nodded his head, and left the room.

Leaving Hades alone with his thoughts.

"Oh…This is going to be quite the blood bath." He chuckled.

* * *

 **Halfway up Mt. Olympus…**

Ares and Da Ji watched as the Norse, Egyptian, and Chinese-Japanese Armies swept through everything, villages, cities, fortresses, outposts, towns, and outlands.

"This is just great." Da Ji said sarcastically.

"It really is. And so is that." Ares pointed at the white stairs that led up the mountain, both the Gods spotted the New Order making their way up.

"Shit. Go back up. Go back up!" Ares began to run up the mountain again, he sprinted up the steps and made it to the top level of the mountain within seconds; he closed another Golden Gate behind him.

Da Ji watched as Ares disappeared above the clouds, she only scoffed and began to do parkour up the mountain.

"There! It's that fox Goddess!" Odin yelled, leading the New Order gods.

Rama shot arrows at the locks of the gate; Nemesis ran forward and broke them open.

"Alright…Split up. This level of the mountain has lots of open areas and gardens you can encounter our enemies in, so stay alert." Rama announced, next thing he knew, everyone ran off to finish of their enemies.

The Avatar sighed, Odin behind him. He opened up the door to a large building with a large table, chandeliers and dark corners. The two Gods walked in slowly.

Rama armed his bow; he observed the clean table and statues of armor that were in the room. Just then, he heard a faint sound above him. Rama looked up; startled…The chandelier was moving side to side ever so slightly.

"We're not alone in here." Odin held his spear tightly.

"You're right…We better get out of here." Rama murmured, worry in his voice.

Suddenly, a figure dropped down on top of him and began to slash his throat. The Avatar quickly hit the figure with his bow and then rolled away, holding his bloody throat.

"Guh…What the…" Rama glared at the figure, it was none other than Da Ji.

"Think you can get away that easily?" She smirked, and appeared right above Rama in the blink of an eye.

"AHH! GUAHAHA…GAH! NO-ANGH! Guh….Gchl…" Rama's screams and gargles echoed through the room, Da Ji had slashed his throat clean open, blood squirting out like a water fountain.

"NO! RAMA!" Odin summoned his ravens to surround him, he quickly lifted off into the air to land down on Da Ji, but something slammed him out of the air and into the wall.

"HANGH!" Odin grunted as he got crushed into the wall by a hound, it was Scylla.

"We meet again Odin…and I'm afraid my orders are to have no mercy…" She laughed as she emerged from underground, her hound biting down on Odin's ribcage.

"Goodbye Odin!" Scylla sent forth two hounds to constrict Odin completely and began to drain him of his energy and oxygen. Da Ji got up off of Rama's body and cleaned her claws on his pants.

"Wow Scylla…I'm impressed." She said seductively, Scylla smiled and raised her hand in the air, it began to glow green.

"Time to finish him off." Scylla scoffed, and threw a spell that summoned a circle of acid below Odin, the circle exploded, devouring and killing him in a slow and painful, acidic death.

"NOO-CURSE YOU SCYLLA! C-Curse…Yo..u…." Odin's body fell apart, green foam emerging from his mouth. He slumped down on the wall, lifeless.

"Nice work." Da Ji high-fived Scylla, the two walked out the building with no injuries, it was a swift and easy encounter.

* * *

 **In a great dining room of Olympus…**

"AAHH!" Skadi yelled as she flew through a wall and landed on her side, not too far away from a balcony.

"Gh…Come on Sol…We can talk about this…" She coughed. The Goddess steadily got back on her feet and held her ice spear tightly.

An angry and fiery Sol flew through the hole that Skadi made, fireballs in her hands.

"You abandoned me…Told everyone to avoid or try and kill me…The New Order rejected me!" Sol yelled angrily. She then threw her two fireballs.

"SHIT!" Skadi rolled to the side and managed to dodge one of the fireballs, but the second one hit right in front of her, exploding and causing her to fly back and land on her stomach.

"Gh...Fine! If you want it to be like this…Then so be it." Skadi spat on the ground nearby and fixed her hair behind her ear.

Sol frowned and threw more fireballs that Skadi successfully blocked using ice.

The Winter Goddess quickly countered by throwing two icy spears at the Sun Goddess, who only managed to dodge one of them, the other hit her right in the shoulder.

"GR!" She angered, and flew forward, looking like a fiery meteorite. Skadi and Sol blocked each other's hits in a fight of Ice vs Fire.

Sol flew over Skadi and tried to throw a fiery punch to her opponent's back, but found it to be blocked by a cushion of snow that Skadi created for a shield.

"HUHPH!" She bashed Sol right in the chest with a powerful Ice Punch, making her fly back a bit. Sol recovered and flew up into the air; she launched two fireballs at Skadi, who blocked them both with Ice Shields.

Sol yelled out in anger and powered up. An angry inferno of fire burned around her body.

Skadi began to sweat.

"Her power tripled...No...Quadrupled! Goddamn it.."

Sol stopped powering up, and panted heavily. She cupped her hands behind her, a small fireball charged in between them.

"What the hell? Hmph. FINE!"

Skadi put both of her hands out in front of her, and brought them close together. Ice and Snow began to revolve them.

"Are you stupid? Cold never wins over heat!" Sol laughed, the ball of fire growing larger in between her hands.

"Gr-BE QUIET! I'm about to prove you wrong!" Skadi shrieked back. The Ice and Snow around her hands was moving much faster.

"HA! We'll see about that. EAT THIIS!" Sol brought her hands forward, and let out a powerful yell.

"HHHAAAAAAAAAAA!"

The huge beam of fire blasted out of Sol's hands, charging straight towards Skadi.

"GGHHAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" Skadi unleashed her Blizzard Beam. Ice, Snow, and Water fired out from her hands. As soon as the two lasers made contact, tons of steam emerged from in between. Shrouding the area in vapor.

"WHAT?! HOW!?" Sol angrily shouted, her fire beam was being pushed back.

"HELL NO! HIYAAH!" The Sun Goddess yelled, she multiplied her power again. A large fiery aura was loudly burning around her.

"NNGHH-HAANNGHAHH!" Skadi multiplied her power too, an icy, frigid aura crackled around her.

"GH-GAAHHH!" Sol cried out, she was in pain.

"Sol? STOP INCREASING YOUR ENERGY! You'll strain yourself!" Skadi yelled out to the other Goddess, but in doing so; she broke her guard.

Sol's fiery laser pushed back Skadi's ice beam. The Winter Goddess tried to fire back, but it was already too late, she had lost her chance.

"HUUAHHHH! AHH! GRAAANGHH!" Skadi wailed, she flailed around, Sol's fire beam hitting her directly.

The Goddess fell to the ground, the laser boring into her. The ground underneath her cracked and caved in. Skadi did her best to block the attack with her arms, but it was no use.

"YES! HAHA! DIIEEEE!" Sol once again increased her power, the beam became stronger.

"AGH!"

Sol abruptly stopped firing; she doubled over in midair, holding her gut.

Skadi laid on the ground, her forearms in front of her face. Her clothes were burnt off, only a few shreds of her undershirt remained. Her bra was easily visible.

"I..I told you you'd wear yourself out..." Skadi coughed, she slowly stood back up.

The Winter Goddess felt Sol's power spike up once again.

"SHUT UP AND TAKE THIS!" She threw a massive fire ball that Skadi managed to dodge.

"Alright! Try this on for size!" She threw a large icicle at Sol, distracting her and causing her to dodge it.

Sol fell for the bait as Skadi had enough time to summon an Icicle Storm above her, bombarding her in sharp ice shards and heavy snow.

"GAH! NOOO!" Sol fired up once again, shooting a fireball at Skadi, taking her by surprise.

"Shit!" The Goddess tried to block the fireball, and barely managed to do it, but it still burned her arms.

Sol's fist became engulfed in fire. She angrily charged forward like a meteor.

Skadi surrounded her hand in ice and water, she managed to catch Sol's fist.

"HAA!" Skadi threw The Sun Goddess over her, making her fly up into the air, giving her a chance to throw a fast Ice Spear into her opponents back.

"GAAH!" Sol squealed, she turned and strained her power again, making her stronger and hotter.

She fired a quick shot of fire that Skadi couldn't react to in time.

"FHUH!" Skadi busted through the balcony and nearly fell off the side of the mountain, down into the water below.

"THIS IS IT! IT'S OVER FOR YOU!" Sol yelled. She flew forward and grabbed Skadi, burning her up; she then flew full speed down into the water below, the poor Ice Goddess in her arms.

Sol plummeted into the water; it evaporated around her as she entered.

"GH! DIE!" Sol began to try and drown Skadi, but it wasn't that easy. She felt her energy spark up.

"You used all your major power early in the fight...BAD IDEA!"

A bright blue aura sparkled around Skadi, within seconds, all the water around the Goddess' became solid ice.

"Come on! Bring it!" Skadi began to pummel Sol. Punching, forcing, jabbing, stabbing, thrusting, hitting, throwing, and launching ice at her.

"AAH! Stop it! STOP IT NOW!" Sol angered once again, she grabbed Skadi and burned her again. She lifted her up above her head.

"Damn it…" Skadi groaned as she felt Sol's hands get hotter. In the blink of an eye, she shot out of the water, the beam of fire burning into her back. The ice below exploded in a magnificent detonation of snow.

Skadi landed on her back, she was completely burned and scorched. Wearing only her pants, boots, and bra, which had one of the straps burned off, she staggered around to get back up.

Sol flew overhead and frowned.

"Remember what you said about using up all my power?" Sol asked.

Skadi's skin was charred and burned. Black marks of ash and soot covered her body. Her dirty bra was tinted with black marks. Her entire body ached with a stinging pain.

"Yeah..." She paused to cough, it sounded rough and dry. "I remember..."

"Well...You were wrong."

Skadi felt the pressure in the area become unbearable. Suddenly, the amount of heat The Goddess felt was unbelievable.

Sweat ran down her body, tons of droplets fell to the ground from her jawline and the tip of her nose. It got into her eyes, the burn she felt caused her to roughly rub them.

"AGH! SOL! W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Skadi cried out, she looked up into the dark sky, a bright torch above her.

"SUPER….NOVAA!" Sol yelled, from high up in the sky, humongous bursts of fire plummeted and rained down on top of Skadi.

All the blasts came down so fast, that they cause a shockwave that shook the mountain. Suddenly, a large and bright explosion went off, expanding through the air from Skadi. It was huge, nearly blowing up the entire top of the mountain.

All the Gods on the hill felt a deep surge of heat as the wave from Sol's power ran through the area.

She panted desperately, as the smoke cleared, she looked down at Skadi.

"N-No…No way…THERE'S NO WAY!" Sol cried out. There she was:

Skadi, with a weak shield of ice and snow around her.

Half of her face was gone, just skull and burned flesh. Her body scorched and covered with cauterized wounds. You could see her ribcage, her lung moving around inside there, with burned and dry flesh surrounding the open wound.

All her clothes were gone. Sol couldn't believe it. Skadi was clinging onto life. But she didn't want that, and she was about to fix it.

"NO! I WANT YOU DEAD! GH….GR….GAH…..COME HERE! FEEL MY FIERY FIST DECIMATE WHAT'S LEFT OF YOUR PITIFUL BODY!" Sol yelled out in the most anger any God has ever been in.

She flew down, breaking the sound barrier for the first time, with her fist out in front of her, set on Skadi's skull.

Yet again, a fiery explosion went off. As the flames died down, and the smoke cleared, Sol crouched down on one knee. Her fist cracked into the ground.

She breathed heavily, when she opened her eyes, Skadi's skull was missing. She removed her fist and looked at her body, it was missing a head.

The Sun Goddess had crushed and evaporated it, only dry blood and scorched pieces of her skull were left.

"Ha…Ha…Ha…Good riddance...Bitch…" Sol exhaled; she looked up at the night sky, and sighed. Suddenly, she let out a small yelp.

Her eyes rolled back into her head as she fell forward, unconscious; her body recovering from the enormous swelling of her energy.

* * *

 **The Sky Pillar…**

Nemesis looked around, observing everything. The ground was solid gray concrete, with designs, engravings, and pictures drawn on them.

There were six pillars in front of her, three on each side. It all led up to a short set of stairs that ended up at a small building that had a magnificent view of the ocean below.

"Awilix, go look over there, in that garden." Nemesis pointed at a small garden that was surrounded by a hedge wall. It had flowers and two sculptures in front of a large water fountain inside of it.

"Okay…I'll go. But be careful!" Awilix brought up before running off towards the large fountain.

Nemesis turned to the six pillars, they had chains on them, and large sculptures of eagles with their beaks open at the top.

"This is where Fenrir was bound…and where the Nemean Lion was chained as well." Nemesis said to herself.

Nemesis stepped on a broken chain, and frowned. "Well…Temporarily."

Just then, Ares blasted out of the door of the building ahead of the stairs, his eyes widened and jaw dropped.

"HUH!? N…N-Nemesis? Is that you!?" Ares stammered, he stepped back and rubbed his eyes.

Nemesis dropped her sword. "Oh my gods…Ares…..Honey!" The Goddess began to walk forward, her hand out for her husband.

Suddenly, two flashes, one teal and the other indigo, came in between the couple. It was Ao Kuang and Nox.

"Don't take another step my dear daughter…" Nox had her hand out, it was shrouded in darkness.

"I would advise you to stand your ground soldier." Ao Kuang warned Ares, his sword out in front of him.

"Ao Kuang…Switch with me. Trial by combat." Nox smirked. Ao Kuang nodded his head and smiled.

Nox walked up to Ares and nodded her head.

"She is the enemy. Don't interfere."

Ares grit his teeth in frustration. "But…She's my wife! I haven't seen her in so long! You can't just expect me to-"

"That doesn't matter anymore! If you see her losing…You do nothing. Understand?" Nox took off her visor and stared at Ares with her own eyes.

The War God's jaws dropped as he gazed at Nox's face. He had never seen her without her visor.

Her eyes were the color of white diamonds, they had a silver shine, and her black pupil looked large, due to her seeing darkness all the time.

She had a small and chiseled nose. Light colored skin, peach lips, long eye lashes, perfect eyebrows. Short white hair at the sides of her head, but longer hair ran down her back.

"Y-Yes…I-I understand…Ma'am." Ares stepped back and placed his hands by his side. Nox nodded her head and snapped her fingers; her visor appeared over her eyes in one dark flash.

She stood at the top of the stairs, Ares next to her; the Goddess of the Night clapped her hands.

Nemesis picked up her blade and flexed.

"I'll make this quick…" Ao Kuang grinned; he quickly surrounded himself in dragons and went invisible.

"Not this again..." Nemesis braced herself.

Ao Kuang appeared behind her and fired his dragons from his blade, sending her flying forward.

Nemesis recovered with a swift roll, she skid across the ground and placed her hand out on the ground to stop herself.

She looked up at Ao Kuang, her visor flashed purple.

"HIYAH!" The Goddess turned into a purple blur as she dashed forward; she kneecapped Ao Kuang and began to swing her blade out in front of her.

Sparks flew everywhere as Nemesis and Ao Kuang repeatedly clashed blades. Ares watched carefully, he could tell both fighters were being cautious. One fluke and the fight could end in an instant.

Nemesis blocked Ao Kuang's swift attack and then back kicked him, sending him staggering back.

"Ha…Ha…" Ao Kuang breathed heavily as he recovered; he shot forth a dragon from his blade at his opponent.

"Not this time." Nemesis' visor flashed. In the blink of an eye, she slashed through the attack and kept running forward.

"WHAT!?" Ao Kuang yelled, in a fit of anger, he shot forth more dragons like a bullet-storm.

The Goddess stopped running and summoned her shield bubble around herself. The dragons struck the shield and dissipated on impact.

"Gh….Come on…" Nemesis held on tightly, her shield bubble began to crack and fracture, purple beams hitting Ao Kuang from the deflect effect of the shield.

"GAH!" Her shield exploded, the dragons diminished as she surged with power.

"No way! How did you block my dragons?!" Ao Kuang stood in shock, feeling the rise in Nemesis' energy. It gave her the perfect chance to dash forward and kick him into a pillar.

Ao Kuang got back up and began to block Nemesis' attacks, he crouched low and slashed her thigh, but she quickly countered by cutting him across the chest.

Nemesis landed a swift and deep cut across Ao Kuang's torso, but the dragon king landed a huge attack, he thrusted his sword into Nemesis's chest, the attack went clean through.

"ANGH! GKCL! GAH!" Nemesis gagged, she spat out blood into Ao Kuang's face.

"Haha!" Ao Kuang laughed in Nemesis's face, but the Goddess punched him in the jaw, making him stagger back.

Nemesis dashed forward and traded hits with her enemy, Ao Kuang blocked a thrust attack, then a side attack, but she was too fast this time.

The Goddess stuck her blade down on Ao Kuang's shoulder, and then forced him into the ground.

Ao Kuang fell on his side, Nemesis raised her blade in the air, but when she slammed it down, Ao Kuang wasn't there.

"Wha…TAUH!" Blood flew out of Nemesis's mouth as The Dragon King stabbed her in the back. The Goddess dropped her blade and held the sword that was sticking out of her stomach, she tried to push it back, but in doing so, she cut her hands.

"I'm not going down so EASILY!" Nemesis yelled, a bright purple aura sparked up around her, Ao Kuang's heart skipped a beat at the sudden burst in power.

The Goddess of Vengeance elbowed Ao Kuang in the teeth, and then pushed him back. Nemesis summoned her blade in her hand as she began to strike with all her strength, and landed three deep gauges on her enemy, causing him deep bleeding.

"Shit!" Ao Kuang stepped back, but Nemesis wasn't letting up, she charged forward and kept attacking, Ao Kuang struggling to block everything.

He summoned two dragons to attack Nemesis, but she created her shield to destroy them. She out-bursted in energy again, sending Ao Kuang onto his back.

Nemesis dashed toward him and tried to strike him when he was down, but the Dragon King teleported to the side. She turned and went for a huge attack, but it missed, and her blade struck the ground with a loud bang, the ground underneath it shattered.

Ao Kuang quickly stabbed Nemesis in the ribcage and pierced her lung; he pushed his opponent down into the ground. Nemesis gargled on her own blood, it splattered and gushed out onto the floor; she managed to create her bubble shield to push Ao Kuang away with the detonation.

She grabbed Ao Kuang's katana from inside her ribcage and then threw it at him like a knife. It struck him in the leg, making him fall on one knee.

"This is it! DIE!" Nemesis lifted up into the air, her weights around her. A purple flame drained Ao Kuang's energy, making him feel weak and slow. Two bright orbs revolved around Nemesis, giving her strength and shields.

She dashed toward Ao Kuang, and then jumped up into the air. A loud and horrible gnashing sound could be heard.

"Gh….Gckl…Nh..Gauh…ha…" Blood seeped out of Ao Kuang's mouth, his face was emotionless. He was on his knees, his arms out in front of him, katana on the ground.

Nemesis's blade was stuck into the top of Ao Kuang's back, it went down through his body, ripping through his heart, organs, intestines, and coming out through the bottom of his pelvis. It was as if a sword had replaced his spine.

Ares stood with his jaws dropped, Nox was shaking her head.

"AH!" Nemesis struggled to remove her blade from Ao Kuang's back, but she finally gruesomely ripped it out, The Dragon King's body fell forward, limp and dislocated. Nemesis held her bloody sword tightly; she glared at her mother.

"Mother…Let…Me see…My husband." Nemesis said sternly.

Nox let out a small laugh. "Do you think you scare me? Sure you shattered Ao Kuang's spine and forced your sword down his into body...But you don't intimidate me."

Ares stepped forward. "Nox! Let me hold her…Please…"

Nox looked down, she frowned ever so slightly.

"...No."

She reached her hand out towards Nemesis, magic made her visor disappear.

"What? WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Ares reached to stop whatever Nox was doing, but she was too fast. Nox trapped Ares in a sphere of darkness, preventing escape.

"I want you to see your wife's beautiful face when she dies." Nox grinned.

Nemesis's eye burned up with an angry purple flame, a powerful, surging aura of power surrounded her. She dashed forward towards her mother, ready for the kill.

"An impressive amount of power Nemesis! BUT IT'S NOTHING COMPARED TO ME!" Nox laughed in an evil tone, a straight laser of dark energy struck Nemesis in the chest.

The magic was too strong; she stopped Nemesis in her tracks and made her fall down on her knees.

"NOX! NOO! LET ME OUT OF HERE! NOW!" Ares yelled out in anger. His eyes filled with rage.

Nox smiled as she watched Nemesis struggle and wince as she tried to escape her magic. But it was no use; Nox looked her daughter in the eyes.

"Such a pity that I have to kill you my dear…I am very sorry Nemesis. But now your time in this world is up. I wish I could make this quick…But it's a process."

Nemesis grit her teeth in anger, she released all her power, unleashing all her potential, pouring out every drop of energy she had in her body.

Nox stepped back, the veins on her arm could be seen as she angered.

"Hmph...Hm..GH! OKAY THEN! I guess I'll just have to use up more energy!" Nox yelled out. Black smoke emerged all around her, it engulfed her completely, before she began to glow with an indigo light.

"GIIAAHH!"

Ares fell to his knees, his head hurt, and he couldn't breathe. Nox's power had multiplied hundreds of times over. With the combined power of the Fire Giant Rune; The Chaos Gods had the power advantage over the New Order Gods by a lot.

"This is going to hurt…A lot. Goodbye now." Nox smiled at Nemesis one last time. She extended her hand outwards, and after a few seconds, she began to suck her daughter's life force out of her body.

"NOOOOOO!" Ares yelled out, he slammed against the dark bubble Nox was keeping him in.

The Goddess of the Night laughed as she kept draining Nemesis of her life, a dark beam coming from Nemesis's chest to Nox's hand.

"GAAAAAHHHGH! HNNNGHH….AAAANGGHH! NNHHH-GHH…HGGNGH…DAAAGHNGHAAAHHH!" Nemesis' death screams echoed through the mountain, music to Nox's ears, and torture to Ares.

She finally finished. The killing beam disappeared.

Nemesis' beautiful purple eyes no longer sparkled; they looked like that of a dead fish, foggy and blank. Her skin was pale, not soft and creamy; her face had no emotion, and her body was numb.

She fell forward with a thud. A pool of blood was forming around her lifeless body from her fight with Ao Kuang.

Nox looked at her gloved hand, it had a purple radiance. "Ha…That was fun."

She deactivated the bubble that Ares was in, he ran down the stairs and held Nemesis's body in his arms, he hunched over and began to cry.

"Aw…Ares…Did you really care that much?" Nox cooed.

Ares slowly looked up at her. A deep energy bubbling up from inside him. He summoned his sword and shield.

"Nox...You'll...Pay."

He charged forward, the ground below him cracking and breaking with every thundering step. Nox staggered back, in complete shock.

"TASTE MY REVENGE! AAHHHH-GUH! WHAT THE-"

A purple fog wrapped around Ares' throat.

It was Hades, hovering above the entire scene; he turned his hand into a fist, tightening the grip on Ares's throat.

"GAH-GK-Guh…" Ares gagged, he couldn't breathe. He looked at Nemesis's body, his dear wife, which he soon would be joining in the afterlife of the Gods.

Hades pulled his arm back, cracking Ares's neck, instantly killing him. The pressure in the air immediately died down.

The God of the Underworld himself landed in front of Nox.

"Did you HAVE to kill him?" She crossed her arms.

"I told Ao Kuang to keep them separated! Ares would be useless is he'd seen his wife! Even more if he saw her die to her own mother." Hades grunted.

"I guess you're right. Nemesis unfortunately killed Ao Kuang…But we can kill them ALL with that power of yours." Nox grinned.

"Yeah, I just checked on Thanatos, he was killing some weak little Mayan Goddess, having a little fun with her. Let's go find the others." Hades descended into the underworld, Nox turned into a black smoke and made her way through the air.

* * *

 **The Small Garden…**

Awilix reached for her spear, but Thanatos stepped on her wrist, instantly breaking it.

"AAHH!" Awilix cried out, her body was covered in deep gauges and cuts, blood seeping out of everywhere.

"Ugh…What a bloody mess you are." Thanatos picked Awilix up by the back of the neck and threw her into the large fountain.

Awilix gasped in surprise, the water was shallow, and it had pennies and dimes in it. The cold water felt slightly relieving to her, but not for long.

Thanatos stood over Awilix, scythe in hand. "Well…This was probably the funniest fight I've had today! You barely touched me. Except for this little annoying wound." Thanatos held his shoulder; it had a deep stab wound in the center of it, causing discomfort and a bit of pain when he moved it around.

Awilix cowered in fear; she held her hands out in front of her as Thanatos lifted up his scythe.

"Welp. It was fun! Time to die." Thanatos chuckled, he brought down his scythe on Awilix's chest, cutting it clean open, revealing her insides.

The small Goddess yelped out in pain, blood shot out of her mouth, and tons more erupted and spilled from her chest like a pierced gallon of milk. But she was still alive.

"Huh. I guess you're a little tougher than I thought. Well, it's nothing another hit can't fix."

Thanatos hooked Awilix with his scythe, then lifted her up into the air a little, and then slammed her down into the water; crushing and cutting open her heart and chest. Her breasts were separated, her chest was wide open.

Revealing her graphic insides. Her bones were broken, organs all out of place, and intestines tangled and mixed into the fray of flesh and blood.

Thanatos spun his scythe around. He left the garden with a small laugh.

The water turned red with Awilix's blood, she lay in the center of it, nothing short of dead.

* * *

 **Plaza of Mt. Olympus…**

Ne Zha hid behind a small market stand in fear, holding his spear tightly and close to his body.

"Oh my gosh…Oh my gosh…I'm gonna die…I'm gonne die!" Ne Zha whispered to himself as he heard the sound of powerful spells and the clashing of blades.

Suddenly, Astrid smashed through the market stand, making Ne Zha yelp out in fear. Astrid quickly regained her footing and looked at Ne Zha through her helmet.

"Ne Zha! MOVE!"

Ne Zha quickly jumped out of the way of a fireball that belonged to Sol. Astrid managed to dodge the fireball as well.

Bellona and Da Ji fiercely slashed their blades against each other, hoping for a lucky hit. Neith and Scylla facing off in a battle of ranged attacks. Morrigan stood in front of Hades in fear, but at the same time a sense of confidence.

"You traitor. You know how we punish traitors." Hades got closer to Morrigan.

"No! Stay away from me!" Morrigan summoned her two other counterparts and then struck Hades with all three spears, effectively stunning him and making him crouch over in pain.

"Gr…Hah…" Hades brushed off the pain, and then seized Morrigan by the throat; he began to lift the helpless goddess into the air.

"You filthy whore…how DARE you betray us! You were so obedient…No wonder…You're nothing more than a useless slut wanting everyone's genitals in your mouth!"

The insult hit Morrigan hard, but it's not like she could start crying when she knew death drew near.

"GET OFF OF HER!" Ne Zha yelled, he grabbed onto Hades with his Armillary Sash and pulled himself forwards for a devastating kick, causing Hades to drop Morrigan and stagger to the side, Ne Zha threw his Universe Ring at Hades, hitting him in the face and stunning him.

"ACK! GH—YOU IDIOTIC CHILD! YOU'VE JUST MADE A GRAVE MISTAKE THAT WILL CAUSE YOU YOUR LIFE!" Hades yelled in rage, he went into the underworld and erupted right under Ne Zha, he seized him by the throat and began to squeeze.

"GAH-GH..LET…ME…G-GO! CAH-UNGH!" Ne Zha managed to croak out, Hades continued to choke him, his gauntlet glowing with a purple Aura.

Astrid and Myra quickly ran towards Ne Zha, in an attempt to save him, but something stopped them.

"Stop right there!" Sol shouted, she fired a fireball at the sisters. Myra's eye flashed blue as she leaped out of the way; Astrid stepped back and tanked the explosion radius of the attack.

Astrid looked at her sister, who looked back. "Let's do this Myra! This hothead needs to cool off…" She took off her helmet and let her hair run loose, she smiled at Sol.

"Permanently."

Astrid threw her helmet at Sol, a move that was not expected from a former Iron Legion Commander. The helmet hit Sol in the forehead, making a loud clanging sound when it bounced off.

"Ouch…" Sol rubbed her forehead in annoyance.

"MYRA! NOW!" Astrid yelled. She began to run towards Hades and Ne Zha, in a last attempt for a rescue. Her sister quickly loaded an arrow into her bow.

Myra took a deep breath. "Alright…I've been practicing controlling this power…" She exhaled as she fired the arrow, hitting Sol with a direct hit. The explosion knocked her out of the air and sent her crashing into the roof of a nearby business building.

Sol abruptly toppled down the roof and fell to the floor.

Astrid watched as Ne Zha struggled to stay alive, kicking and flailing his body around.

"Damn it…Just hang on a little longer!" Astrid yelled, she changed course to Sol, and ran towards her full speed, her longsword in the air.

"UUAAHH!" Astrid leaped into the air and impaled Sol with her sword, making her regurgitate embers from her mouth, burning Astrid's face.

"AAHH! Gh—GAH IT HURTS!" Astrid felt the fire from Sol's body begin to disappear into the air around her, the Goddess of the Sun was making a last attempt to take someone down with her.

"NO! DIE ALREADY!" Astrid ripped out her sword and turned away to avoid burning her face, she then closed her eyes and forced her sword into Sol's head.

Myra's eyes widened. "ASTRID! GET AWAY FROM HER!"

Astrid opened her eyes; the tip of her blade was glowing hot, as if it was freshly forged. Sol was glowing, and she was glowing brightly, Astrid's heart stopped.

"SHIT!" Astrid yelled out, she turned to run as far as she could.

A fairly large and hot explosion went off behind Astrid, making her lift up into the air and crash into Myra.

"Ugh…Hey sis...That felt like being inside a furnace…" Astrid wiped her sweat away.

Myra's face brightened, she wrapped her arms around her sister for a hug.

"Sister! I'm so glad you're—OW! Oh my goodness your armor is hot as hell!" Myra threw Astrid off of her and blew on her hands.

"Yeah, sorry. It's kinda hard for steel not to get hot around fire. WAIT! NE ZHA!" Astrid took off towards Hades, who had Ne Zha in his grasp.

"How are you still even breathing? Sheesh." Hades asked.

"Gh…S-Small…Throat…..Young….Air sacs….." Ne Zha choked.

"Oh. Well then I guess I'll have to snap your neck then."

"OH NO YOU'RE NOT DOING THAT!" Astrid picked up Ne Zha's spear and stabbed Hades in the stomach with it.

"GAH! ANOTHER INTERFERENCE?! GO AWAY!" Hades slapped Astrid with a powerful backhand attack, sending her smashing into the side of a bar.

Hades turned to Ne Zha. "Enough play time. It's nap time."

Hades slammed down his staff, sending forth a lethal wave of purple fog forward at Ne Zha, engulfing him entirely.

"NOO!" Morrigan cried out, startling Myra.

"What? What's wrong?"

"Ne Zha…He's dead. That was Hades' Soul Smoke…It kills and devours the soul of anything that is engulfed within it…" Morrigan began to sob, Myra confused and frightened.

It was true, Ne Zha lay there with white eyes and no pupils, his skin pale, spit drooling from his mouth, his body numb and lifeless.

"No…DAMN IT!" Myra got up and shot Hades with an arrow, gaining his attention.

"You want to play too? Get over here." Hades laughed, he fired magic from his staff, Myra dodging multiple of his attacks, but finally getting hit.

"AH! Oh my gods! It hurts so much!" Myra groaned in pain, her body vibrated and pulsed in waves of sharp pain as it glowed with a dark purple aura.

It was Hades's Blight effect.

"NO! I'm not letting you kill anyone else! If you're going to kill anyone…You have to get through me first." Morrigan shouted sternly, Determination in her voice.

"Fine with me." Hades scoffed and descended into the underworld, Morrigan turned into a raven and flew up into the sky before Hades erupted below her.

Morrigan fired a disk of magic at Hades and managed to hit him, stunning him. She landed on the ground firmly and summoned her two other parts, stabbing him with all three spears, stunning him again.

Hades recovered and tried to hit Morrigan with his glowing staff, but she ducked under the attack just in time. She hopped back and prepared for another attack from Hades, which came within the next second.

Hades fired spheres of magic from his staff, The Goddess dodging all of them. She reached out with her bare hand as it began to glow purple.

"Only a fool…Fonders a raven." Morrigan smiled as she fired a projectile of magic from her hand that hit Hades with a direct hit, exploding on impact.

She got cocky and tried to stab Hades with her spear, but Hades grabbed her before she could do anything, and then slammed her into the ground.

"Don't get scared…" Hades laughed as he sent forth his Shroud of Darkness, silencing Morrigan and causing her body to surge with Blight.

Suddenly, Astrid rammed into Hades full strength, making him stagger forward, but the attack was in vain.

Hades struck Astrid with his spear, inflicting her with Blight, and sending her hurdling towards a catapult, not only smashing it into pieces, but accidentally setting it off.

* * *

 **In a Wine Cellar…**

A large explosion went off in above Virgil, Jing Wei, and Chang'e, startling all three of them.

"What was that?!" Jing Wei cried.

"Stray catapult projectile…" Virgil looked at her glass of wine.

"Maybe it's a sign to stop drinking and get into the fight." She shrugged.

Jing Wei nodded her head; she chugged down her bottle of Grape Sparkling Water because she's not legal to drink yet, and smiled at Chang'e.

"Did a drink help you relieve some stress?"

"It did…Having some girl time helped me take my mind off of things." Chang'e giggled.

"Well…Try to stay safe…Cause we're getting back into the fray." Virgil grinned and then readied her blade.

 **Back at the Plaza…**

Morrigan fell to the floor, her body radiating with a purple energy. It felt like a rattle snake had bit her a million times in every single centimeter of her body. The poison surged through her veins, killing her.

Hades hovered over The Morrigan, he chuckled an evil chuckle as his staff began to glow.

Myra wearily stumbled over to Astrid, who was laying in the scraps and pieces of wood that used to make up a catapult.

"Sister…Let's go...Get up." Myra helped Astrid regain her footing, she stared back at her as she did so.

"Morrigan…Help her." She mumbled.

Myra looked over at The Morrigan, but she felt that it was already too late.

Hades finally stopped laughing, he glared at The Morrigan.

"Learn what happens to traitors."

Hades' staff absorbed her soul, making her shriek out in pain and agony. Hades laughed maniacally as he watched Morrigan squirm around hopelessly, before going numb.

Her eyes blank, mouth open, body motionless, soul collected and destroyed by Hades.

He turned around and looked at Myra and Astrid, who were still recovering from his powerful magic. He slowly hovered right in front of the two girls, and raised his staff in the air.

"You really think a pair of humans can stand up to me? HA! I think not." Hades laughed, Astrid and Myra stood their ground, but they were filled with fear and still in pain from the magic.

Just then, Hades flew to the side and collapsed to the ground, stunned. It was Chang'e, she stood in front of Hades with angry eyes.

"I came too late to help my other allies…But I will not be late for the humans…You will not harm them!" Chang'e yelled, Hades stood up and scoffed.

"Tsk…Just another weak god in my way again."

Chang'e stood in front of Myra and Astrid, who were both shaking and struggling to stand still.

"Girls…Shake that Blight off and try to help me here…I'm not sure how long I can stand up to Hades…" Chang'e murmured over her shoulder.

Myra had no response; she held her body in pain as the purple aura slowly began to fade away. Astrid slowly nodded in response; she then winced and quickly held her neck in discomfort.

"The humans are weak. They cannot help you. My power is too much even for Gods! What makes you think mere mortals can stand up to me!?" Hades laughed, he went underground and erupted below Chang'e, who gracefully danced out of the way.

She countered with a Crescent Moon Dance, making Hades stagger back, she then threw a disk of magic at him, hitting him in the face.

"AGH! You're so annoying you know that!" Hades yelled, his staff powered up in his hand.

"Come here!" The God swung his staff at Chang'e, who ducked and struck Hades with a moon blade, she then shrouded her hand in a white fog.

"Stay back!" Chang'e punched Hades in the gut, making him fly back and crash into the ground. He recovered and went into the underworld.

Chang'e scanned the ground for a purple shroud in the ground. It was right below her.

"AHH!" She cried out, and was barely able to jump out of the way. Hades appeared in front of her moments after.

Chang'e tried to cut him with her moon blades, but he blocked every attack using his staff.

"HA!" Chang'e managed to get an attack through Hades's guard; she repeatedly slashed him with her magical blades, until Hades began to block her attacks again.

The Moon Goddess glared at Hades angrily, she performed a Moonflower Dance, making white magic and flower petals fly everywhere, purifying Myra and Astrid, and making Hades' flail his arms in the air, trying to swat away the flower petals.

"AGH! I HATE FLOWERS!"

"I LOVE THEM!" Chang'e threw another Waxing Moon Ultimate at Hades, he slouched over with an infuriating pain in his waist, and the moon goddess saw a clear opening.

Chang'e slammed down on Hades with a Moon Blade, crushing him into the ground, right in front of her feet.

Hades groaned in pain as he slowly tried to get back up, but he then felt a sharp blade on his back, he looked up to see Astrid with her blade on him, and Myra aiming a blue arrow at his skull.

"Oh please…You all just got lucky."

Hades suddenly spiked upwards, darkness all around him. Chang'e put her arms out in front of her and quickly jumped back.

Unfortunately for Astrid and Myra though, Blight surged through their bodies once again, the two released blood curdling screams.

"AHH!"

"AUH!"

Black veins were visible all over their bodies. The two sisters collapsed to the ground, unconscious this time.

"NO!" Chang'e cried out, Hades only laughed and glared at Chang'e.

"You're done for."

Hades quickly erupted under Chang'e, too fast for her to dance away; she collapsed under Hades' power.

The God of the Underworld wasted no time, he was completely merciless, he silenced Chang'e with his shroud of magic, Blight surged through the Moon Goddess's body, she lied there in shock with her mouth and eyes wide open.

"Another kill for Hades." The God said to himself, he slammed down on Chang'e; killing her using his Soul Smoke.

The Goddess lay there, motionless and pale. Myra was unconscious, but Astrid wasn't, she lay still, making Hades think that she had died because of the Blight.

"Hah! This is going to be easier than I thought." Hades laughed, he came up to his allies.

"I'm going back up to my temple! I haven't finished watching the carpenters paint by new balcony." He chuckled, and he flew up into the air, when he ran into Thanatos.

"Oh hey boss, what's going on?"

"The last of the New Order gods are down there. Kill them for me will you? The end of this war draws near."

"We still have to kill their armies though."

"They'll surrender immediately as soon as they learn all their gods have been killed. For now, just finish these last one's off."

Thanatos nodded his head in understanding; Hades flew past him and up to his temple at the top of the mountain.

The Hand of Death observed the fight, to him; The Morrigan, Ne Zha, Chang'e, Myra, and Astrid were dead. But the sisters weren't.

Thanatos touched down in a shroud of darkness, black fog covered the area.

"Haha…This is all that's left? My EX girlfriend…and her girlfriend…Huh…Wow. That's just amazing." Thanatos laughed.

Bellona slashed aside Daji's blades; she kicked her into a wall and then looked around.

"No way…Where is everyone?! Neith?!"

The Weaver of Fate herself back flipped into the air, she landed next to Bellona and fired a Spirit Arrow at a Broken Weave that Scylla was standing on.

A white explosion sent her crashing into a cart full of barrels.

Neith and Bellona stood back to back, surrounded by Daji, Scylla, and Thanatos. Just then, a profound laugh was heard.

It was Nox, she stood at the edge of the Plaza. She stepped over Chang'e dead body, and smiled at the sight of The Morrigan and Ne Zha.

"Wow…We really outdid ourselves today! Good word Gods!" Nox clapped her hands, Daji and Scylla whooped and cheered for themselves, while Thanatos only nodded his head in approval.

"So now it's only you two. Nobody else to help you, not even the two humans! I saw them both dead as well." Nox smiled.

Bellona and Neith couldn't believe what they were hearing, everyone was dead. The war was lost.

* * *

 **Behind Nox…**

Astrid grit her teeth harder than ever before, trying not to yell out from the pain she was in. Droplets of sweat dripped off the tip of her nose and bangs.

"Gh…C-Come on…Wake up…..Myra…Please…...Damn it…" Astrid's body ached with a purple aura, powerful, sharp surges of heavy pain ran through everywhere.

Astrid suddenly heard something; someone was trying to call out to her. She slowly turned her head to look around.

There she was, Astrid spotted a green light shining within the darkness of an alley, and it was Virgil, her white hood over her head, reflecting light from her neon green eyes.

"Psst!" Virgil signaled at Astrid, whose face lit up with happiness.

She began to point at the roof of a market, she then started to flap her arms as if she was flying, and finally she made pigtails with her hands and put them on either side of her head.

Astrid was profoundly confused, until she then realized what Virgil was trying to say: Jing Wei was on top of the roof of the market…But doing what?

"Ugh…What happened—" Myra began to moan.

"SHH! Myra…Be quiet…Don't freak out…But everyone is dead. Look in front of you." Astrid said through grit teeth.

Myra struggled to move, but she saw them, New Order gods dead on the ground.

"Oh my gods…Oh my gods! OH MY-"

"MYRA! Shut up! Please be quiet…Neith and Bellona are still alive…and Jing Wei is on top of that marketplace…We still have a chance…" Astrid whisper-yelled, she held the hand of her crying sister.

"We'll get through this little sis…I promise."

* * *

 **Back to the encounter…**

"Wow, I can't believe we really did it. All of us! Together! We are the official rulers of the world! Free to do whatever we want with humanity and everything with it! We will all live like the gods that we truly are!" Nox laughed with happiness in her voice, the thought of it made Daji and Scylla all giddy. Thanatos was already thinking of how he would terrorize the Pantheons.

"Well…I guess we can go ahead and kill these two, and after that…WE HAVE OFFICIALLY…WON…THE WAR—"

A blue blur phased through Nox, making her stop talking. Her eyes darted around, she slowly put her hands down as blood slowly started to seep out of her mouth and neck.

"Nox? What's wrong? You're bleeding!" Daji exclaimed; Scylla and Thanatos stood there in shock.

Nox's eyes finally landed on Jing Wei, who was standing next to her. Her eyes were closed, but a blue flame was burning out from under her eyelid. Her katana dripped with fresh, warm blood.

Thanatos began to breathe heavily.

"No…Not her again…No…"

Nox touched her face with her hand, her eyes widened.

The Gods watched as Nox's head fell off her neck and splat on the ground.

"M…M-Mom…?" Thanatos dropped his Scythe and kept watching as Nox's headless body fell forward with a loud thud.

"Oh my goodness…It was so fast and swift…" Daji glared at Jing Wei. "Who are you?"

The Young Goddess held her katana at her side. "Why do you care?"

Virgil ran out of the alley and dived towards Astrid and Myra, she smiled as the sisters showed clear happiness towards her.

"Stand still…" Virgil said warmly, she closed her eyes as she held Myra and Astrid's hands.

Her Gem began to glow with a radiant green light. Suddenly, neon green energy engulfed Virgil; the energy moved down her arms and passed onto the two siblings.

Myra and Astrid sighed in relief as they felt Virgil's power heal and purify them, ridding them off Hades's Blight, and getting rid of any pain and discomfort.

The sister's smiled as Virgil opened up her eyes; they were bright green momentarily before returning to their original brown color. She exhaled as she began to fall forward.

"Virgil!" The two sisters cried out, they dived forward and quickly caught her. They then helped her stand.

"Hey…You okay?" Astrid asked.

Virgil massaged the sides of her head with her hands, and then smiled. "Y-Yeah…I'm fine. Are you two okay?"

"Thanks to you, I can tell you're getting used to your power." Myra smiled.

"We all are getting the hang of it aren't we? Hah…Come on. We have to help our only gods that are left."

Bellona stepped to the side as Daji tried to jump on top of her; she grabbed her by the back of the neck and threw her back, the fox landed next to the right Thanatos.

Scylla sent forth her Crush attack, Neith jumped back and dodged the attack. Scylla angered and used her hound to appear next to Neith, who once again dived backwards, leaving Scylla shrouded in a white energy, she also left behind a Broken Weave.

Neith shot the weave, causing another explosion, Scylla landed to the left of Thanatos; she flailed around on the ground as she tried to escape the weave's annoying silk.

Thanatos stared at his mother's corpse, headless, her head and visor mere inches away from the rest of her body.

Bellona and Neith stood next to Jing Wei, weapons at the ready. Just then, Astrid, Virgil and Myra lined up next to them.

"I…I thought you guys were dead!" Neith exclaimed.

"Heh…No, not just yet." Astrid smirked.

Scylla and Daji stood up on either sides of Thanatos. The hand of Death summoned his scythe in his hands.

* * *

 **A standoff. Six Verses Three.**

"Hmph…You little winged bitch…You…You killed my mother….." Thanatos slowly grunted; his voice deep and suspenseful.

Jing Wei narrowed her eyes. "I don't care. You killed my best friend…and his sister. And for the record, you and I hate each other. It doesn't matter."

"Doesn't matter…Doesn't…matter…DOESN'T MATTER!? I WILL FUCKING DESTROY YOU! I'LL TEAR YOU APART! I'LL CHERISH YOUR WARM, BEAUTIFUL RED BLOOD SLOWLY DRIPPING DOWN MY SCYTHE!"

Jing Wei was scared of Thanatos for the first time in a while, the perfect sworn enemies.

"Hey guys..?" Myra said.

Virgil and Astrid turned to her.

"If we don't make it out of this fight...I just wanted to say goodbye."

Virgil and Astrid exchanged looks, they shook their heads. "We're making it out of this."

Myra shrugged, she was scared.

"Just in case..?"

Virgil sighed. The three friends came together for a final hug.

"I love you both...Astrid and Myra. You were really some great allies, and friends. I'll surely remember the BlackWell sisters if I make it out of this." Virgil smiled.

"We love you too Virgil. We'll surely remember the brave, courageous Blonde-Haired Explorer."

Thanatos finished letting out his rage.

"ENOUGH HUGGING!"

Everyone got into position as the Hand of Death rushed forward, Scylla and Daji alongside him.

* * *

 **The Final Fight.**

Thanatos immediately went after her mother's murderer, Virgil helping her. The Hand of Death began to radiate with the scent of death, he sped up and was more swift and brutal.

Jing Wei ran forward and slid in between Thanatos's legs, he spun around with his scythe out in front of him. She ducked to dodge the attack, and then successfully blocked multiple melee attacks from Thanatos, but he suddenly got much faster.

After receiving a swift slash to the stomach, Thanatos angered, he managed to punch Jing Wei square in the face, stunning her, he then upper-cut her into the air with his scythe, gashing up her body.

"AAH!" Jing Wei cried out in pain, she fell on her back and looked at the large and deep cut that went up and down her body.

Thanatos raised his scythe to finish off his opponent, but he suddenly felt a sharp pain in his back. He turned to see Virgil firing energy at him from her sword.

"Stupid human." Thanatos threw his scythe at her, who quickly dodged it and fired another laser, hitting him in the face.

"GAH! GR-STOP IT!" Thanatos threw his scythe once more, but after seeing Virgil dodge it once again, he flew up into the air and summoned clones of his scythe, then fired them all down in a large barrage of scythes.

Virgil rolled her eyes. "Give me a break…"

She zipped back and forth on her tippy-toes, swiftly dashing and prancing in between each scythe.

"AAAHHHH!" He yelled out, Thanatos raised his scythe and brought it down to see he hit nothing. Virgil continued to dodge the Gods attacks, until she had to block one of them with her sword, nearly breaking her arm doing so.

She fell onto one knee in exhaustion.

"Time to get you out of the-DAAH!"

Jing Wei rammed into Thanatos full power, she was flying mere inches from the ground, but it made her faster. She cut him through the chest, and then stabbed him clean through the stomach.

She ripped out her blade and then slashed him once again, making a deep, bloody gash. Finally, she brought her katana down on Thanatos' collar bones, harshly sliced to the left across his neck, and bashed him with the hilt.

"Ha..Ha…Ha…AH!" Thanatos staggered back, trying to catch his breath, but it cost him. Jing Wei armed her crossbow and held out with one hand, she fired an explosive bolt that resulted in a direct hit.

The Hand of Death flew off his feet and smashed into the ground.

"Hmph." Jing Wei grunted, she glanced back at Virgil with a smug looking smirk.

 ***Meanwhile…**

Astrid watched as Thanatos himself fell to the ground within a cloud of dust, her face had an evil grin. She turned to help Bellona, who was being strangled to death by Scylla.

"GAH! ASTRID! H-HELP…"

"I'm coming!" Astrid yelled, she threw her longsword forward like a spear, impaling Scylla through her ribcage.

"AAHHH!" Scylla shrieked, she let go of Bellona and ripped out the sword. "Ugh…So heavy…HAH!"

The sword hit the ground with a loud clanging sound; Bellona summoned her shield and ran forward, hitting aside Scylla's hounds.

"GET DOWN HERE!" Bellona yelled angrily, Scylla was high up out of melee reach using her hounds.

"Astrid, do that thing again." Bellona said sternly.

"What thing? Oh. Alright…" Astrid ran forward and quickly picked up her sword, she hit one of Scylla's hounds aside; another one came at her as her left gauntlet lit up with a red fire.

A loud punching noise rang through Bellona's ears, another one of Scylla's hounds retreated away from Astrid with a half broken face, she had punched it.

"Holy shit.." Bellona watched Astrid throw the blade up once again, this time it went straight through Scylla's chest.

"GAH-AAAHH!" Scylla cried out, nearly busting her enemies' eardrums as she released high pitch screams of agony, she fell to the ground with a loud thud.

Astrid ran forward and ripped her blade out of Scylla's chest; Bellona stood next to her and grinned.

"Sorry Scylla…Play times over."

"Not yet it isn't…"

Scylla suddenly grabbed both her opponents and smashed them into the ground next to her.

Astrid felt herself unable to breathe, she tried to, but her lungs wouldn't listen. Her eyes were wide open, her pupils were small and her mouth was wide open. She lay in a large crater; most of the bones in her body shattered and broken.

"Aww…Did I kill you already?" Scylla laughed.

"NO! ASTRID HOLD ON!" Bellona's eye fired up as she got up and ran towards Scylla, who tried to stop her by picking her up with her hounds, but she clearly failed.

One of the hounds was the one that Astrid punched, it couldn't see. Bellona slashed it aside, causing pain for both Scylla and the hound.

Bellona had no mercy; she brought down her blade on the bleeding hound, cutting clean through. Scylla lifted up her tentacle, it had tons of blood and guts pouring out of it, the hound's head was missing.

"Oh…Heh…..GGHHH…..GGGNHGHH…..GAAAHHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

This was by far the worst pain Scylla had ever been in, everyone heard her death scream, Bellona slashed Scylla across the chest, she looked up at The Goddess of War with shocked and teary eyes, but it had no effect on the angry Goddess.

Astrid watched through blurry vision as Bellona slashed up Scylla's body once again, she raised her sword, and turned it into a large bludgeon within a second. She brought it down on Scylla.

A horrible, gut wrenching, ear gnashing, spine chilling crack went out. Bellona lifted up her bludgeon from the huge, graphic pile of flesh and bones. Blood covered the floor all under the Goddess' feet.

Scylla's hounds died with her, they lay there lifeless, rooting out from the messy, splattery mess that was Scylla's body.

Bellona ran over to Astrid, she had tears in her eyes.

"Astrid! Oh my gosh…How do you feel?!"

Astrid couldn't move, Scylla had slammed her into the ground too hard. Her bones were shattered, spine broken.

"B-Bellona…I'm…I'm gonna die…Just end me. Put me out of me misery…Please…"

"No! NO! I'M NOT DOING THAT! I NEVER WILL!" Bellona sobbed.

Astrid swallowed hard, she watched as Bellona ripped off her gauntlet, and held her hand. The warm and soothing feeling made Astrid feel relaxed.

"Don't die Astrid...Please! We can help you!"

Astrid shook her head slowly. "No you can't..."

Suddenly, a loud shriek could be heard.

Bellona turned around abruptly. She tightened her grip on Astrid's hand.

"NO! NEITH! NEITH IM COMING!"

"BELLONA WAIT! WHERE IS MYRA!?" Astrid cried.

Bellona paused; she then had a look off horror on her face.

"Astrid! Daji has her; I'm going over to help them! They're both going to die if I don't get over there!"

"DIE?! NO…NOT MYRA…GH…GAH….I…I won't let her die...NOT HER!" Astrid said through grit teeth, she began to move slowly. She wrapped her fingers around Bellona's hand to test her strength, she wiggled her toes, and moved her arms around.

"No! Astrid stay still!" Bellona gently tried to push Astrid back down.

"No way! Please get off of me...I need to..."

Astrid suddenly heard a scream that was all too familiar. A scream that she had heard once before: When her sister was in danger.

"NOO! MYRA! IM COMING!"

Astrid launched upwards, she hovered in the air with a bright, radiant red aura flaring all around her.

Heavy rocks and boulders flew everywhere, the wind was so strong it could knock someone over. Dust, dirt, sand, and debris obscured everyone's vision. The ground cracked, and the entire area was shaking like a small earthquake.

"What the—"

"Who the hell is that?!"

Thanatos and Jing Wei turned to see what was releasing an amazing amount of energy. Astrid's power was at its fullest. She surpassed her limits, and was yelling out in power. Her voice thundered through the mountain, she clutched her fists and tensed up.

She could fully move again despite a broken body, she felt NO pain, she felt NO exhaustion, and could NOT tire, no matter what happened. Her super strength could kill anything, and her red aura and eye torch burned angrily, and brightly.

Daji grit her teeth, she turned to Neith, who was crying out in pain within her torture device. She was chained to a pillar surrounded with fire, and the chains were burning hot as well.

Myra stood up against a wall, holding her sword weakly; she was heavily injured, clothes drenched with blood, deep cuts and gauges all over her body. Blood dripped down from under her bangs, and down the side of her face.

"I'll have to kill you quickly!"

Daji cut Myra's arm with her claws, making her drop her sword and let out a loud whimper of pain, she was defenseless.

The Fox raised her index blade to Myra's soft, delicate throat, her blade tapping against it; Myra shut her eyes tightly and waited for the end to come.

"I'm going to enjoy seeing that warm, pure red blood of yours squirt out of your throat…Kind of like my own private water fountain of strawberry syrup."

Just then, Myra didn't feel the blade up against her neck anymore, she opened her eyes to see Astrid standing in front of her, blade in hand, Daji on the ground.

"Get behind me!"

Myra did as told; she stood behind her older sister, reminding her of the old days…

* * *

 **Flashback…**

"HA! Girls can't fight! Boys are way better than girls! HAHAHA!" A naughty boy with brown hair laughed along with his friends, a small, six year old Myra began to tear up.

"Go away! Why are you guys so mean…"

"Because! Making fun of small little girls is super fun!" The boy laughed, his two friends agreed.

Just then, a seven year old Astrid ran in front of her younger sister, her black hair messy as it ran down her back and shoulders.

"Stay away from her! She's my little sister!" Astrid yelled.

The boys laughed even harder. "HAHA! GIRLS CAN'T FIGHT! BUAHAHAHAH!"

Astrid reached behind her; she grabbed a small wooden dagger that was tucked in her skirt.

"You wanna go ahead and find out?" Astrid held the dagger out in front of her.

The boys didn't bother to respond, they turned to run home to their parents.

Astrid turned to Myra. "Don't listen to those bullies alright? I'm always going to be here for you, no matter what happens!"

* * *

 **Flashback ends…**

"No matter what…" Myra said under her breath, but she lost her train of thought due to a loud metallic noise.

Astrid hit aside Daji's left blades, but then got slashed by the right pair; but she didn't even feel the pain. Astrid rammed Da Ji into the wall and raised her blade in the air.

"AAAAHHHH!" Daji yelled out, her arm fell off in one fell swoop. She stared at her left arm; it was missing everything.

Astrid took advantage of Daji's state of shock; she impaled her straight through the gut, making blood gut out through her mouth. She ripped the blade up wards, tearing intestines and internal organs; she ripped the sword out and spun around.

In the blink of an eye, Daji's head fell to the side, next to her arm. The rest of her body fell forward as Astrid moved out of the way.

Bellona cut through Daji's chains; Neith fell into her arms, half dead and very burned up.

 ***Cue the Sad Music.**

"Neith! Neith I'm so sorry…I'm so...Sorry…"

Neith fell to her knees; she looked Bellona in the eyes. "…..Bellona…It's not your fault. I'm fine…"

Bellona hugged Neith, her back was scorched and burned, it was nothing a small hibernation couldn't fix, but not here.

Myra ran forward as Astrid began to lose power, she hugged her beloved sister.

"Astrid…I saw what that monster did to you…That's why I lost focus and began to lose to Daji…Are you okay…?"

Astrid let out a small chuckle. "Myra…Listen…The only thing keeping me alive right now is my energy…but eventually I'm going to power down...I don't have much time left..."

"No! NO DON'T SAY THAT! WE CAN HEAL YOU ASTRID!"

Astrid's red flame slowly faded out, she fell forward into Myra's grasp. She held her near dead sister in her arms tightly.

"Astrid…No…please don't leave me…Please…" Myra sobbed, tears ran down her face, Bellona and Neith stood over the sisters, also grieving Astrid's state.

"Myra…I-I'm happy that I saved you…I'm going to die…Knowing that you're still alive."

"Yes Astrid...I'm here and I'm okay! But please just hang on!"

Astrid smiled weakly, her eyes sparkled with tears, her lips were trembling ever so slightly.

"I'm not going to make it Myra...I don't want you to be sad okay? Just—"

"NO SHUT UP! YOU'RE GOING TO MAKE IT! I SWEAR ASTRID DON'T DIE...PLEASE DON'T DIE!"

Astrid winced, she shut one eye tightly in pain. She her grip on Myra's hand tightened one last time.

"Myra...My little sister...Take care of yourself okay? Promise me you'll live to tell this story..."

Myra sobbed heavily, it was loud and passionate. Neith broke into tears, she cried into Bellona's shoulder.

"Astrid...I can't live without you...I need you..."

Astrid shook her head. "Shh...Take care...Little sister. Don't forget about me you hear?" She said quietly, and let out a small laugh.

"I'll never forget...I swear to you..." Myra croaked out between sobs.

"Okay...I love you Myra...I...Love...You..."

Astrid whispered. Myra felt as her sister's grip on her own hand weakened, until it rested on her palm, numb and still. The Black-Haired Sister slowly closed her eyes, and exhaled one last time.

"Astrid! Astrid! ASTRID! NO! NOO!"

The Brown-Haired Sister let out a cry that rang throughout the entire mountain. It sent shivers down Bellona and Neith's entire bodies. Myra held her dead sister, caressing her face and running her fingers through her hair.

Bellona walked over and fell to her knees. She wiped tears and gently passed her fingers through Astrid's bangs, to get them out of her eyes.

"I'm going to miss you Astrid...A lot..."

Neith knelt down, sobbing quietly. "I'm so sorry Myra...I really am."

Myra didn't respond, she only held her sister gently, caressing her, and looking at her.

Neith tapped Astrid's forehead with her fingertip, a small white flash occurred. The Weaver blessed her, granting her a happy afterlife.

Bellona put her hand on Myra's shoulder. "She died saving you Myra…She wanted her sister to keep living…"

Myra didn't respond.

"You have to get out of here…Take her body and her sword…and get her a proper burial. We'll finish this. I promise." Bellona shook Myra's shoulder gently.

Myra looked at her sister with tear-filled eyes. She took a deep breath, finally accepting her dear older sister's fate.

"Astrid…..I...I love you too...I'll miss you...Big sis..."

Myra took off Astrid's longsword strap and placed the blade on her back, she carried Astrid gently, using both of her arms.

Myra looked back at Bellona and Neith, who smiled back. She waved goodbye as she began to make her way down the mountain. Little did she know, she would never see them again…

 ***Cue the Sad-Action music.**

Bellona and Neith turned to see a horrible sight.

Thanatos' mask was off, revealing his pale and bloody face. His eye was burning with a dark indigo. Jing Wei was on the floor bleeding out, Virgil stood in front of her, defending her from death itself.

Virgil was bloody all over, she stood in front of Thanatos wearily, sword out in front of her.

"Virgil…Get out of the way…This is my fight…" Jing Wei whimpered, she slowly began to stand up.

"Yes…A fight that you're losing darling…" Virgil panted, she fired energy at Thanatos hitting him in the shoulder, but he walked right through the pain slowly making his way closer and closer to Virgil.

She kept firing, but Thanatos was already half dead. He struck Virgil with his scythe, and then went in for another attack.

Jing Wei watched as Virgil blocked two attacks from Thanatos, but the third one was too much. Virgil fell to the ground, Thanatos stood over her.

"VIRGIL! NO!" Jing Wei cried, Bellona ran as fast as she could across the plaza to try and help, Neith straggling behind her.

Thanatos brought down his scythe on Virgil, blood blasted out all over, on Thanatos' armor and all around Virgil.

Thanatos ripped his scythe out from Virgil; he let out a slow and sinister laugh.

Bellona charged at Thanatos, who only blocked her first attack and then hit her with a sweep attack, he grabbed the Goddess by the throat and threw her aside.

Bellona hit the ground, hard. She hit the back of her head on the floor, temporarily disorienting her.

She watched everything.

Neith tried to fire her bow at Thanatos, she shot him once in the chest, but he once again walked through the pain.

He threw his scythe at her, and due to being recently tortured and burned, she couldn't backflip in time, the scythe cut right through her body, it stuck in her, blood pouring out, and running down her body.

Bellona couldn't breathe; she felt a large hole in her chest. She reached out to Neith, her vision getting blurry from tears that came instinctively.

She watched in horror as Thanatos ripped out the scythe, Neith fell forward on all fours, still alive. Thanatos brought down his scythe on her back that was already burned, making the kill easy, yet brutal and bloody.

Neith sprawled out on the floor, the pool of red blood around her growing larger. Thanatos pulled his scythe out from her back; he set on his next target, an injured Jing Wei.

Jing Wei used her katana to help her stand, she had deep cuts all over her body, and she was bleeding from the nose and mouth.

Thanatos and Jing Wei clashed blades, sparks flying everywhere from the force. Jing Wei back kicked him, she fired her crossbow.

The Hand of Death spun his scythe around, deflecting the explosion; he walked through the smoke and raised his scythe.

Jing Wei saw an opening, but at the same time…She fell for the bait. She dashed forward and missed her vital slash, Thanatos raised his scythe, he brought it down on Jing Wei's thigh, and it went straight through.

"AAHHHHH! GNGH…GAAHA…GHN…" Jing Wei cried.

"YES! FINALLY! IT FEELS SO GOOD TO HAVE YOUR BLOOD ON MY SCYTHE! FINALLY…I CAN FINALLY…KILL YOU…"

Jing Wei fell down on one knee, there was nothing she could do except…..Let it happen.

Thanatos dragged Jing Wei across the ground, smearing the floor with her luscious blood. Thanatos ripped the scythe out of her calf, Jing Wei turned on her back to try and backed away, but Thanatos was too fast and eager to finally kill his archenemy.

He slammed down the scythe on Jing Wei's stomach, making her gut out with blood, like a pierced water balloon.

"GHCKL! Gah…Ghuuh…"

Thanatos raised Jing Wei up into the air, his scythe clean through her back and coming out her stomach. He slammed her down behind him.

Jing Wei was clinging onto life, she slowly tried to crawl away, but Thanatos dropped his scythe and picked her up by the neck.

The two glared at each other, their eyes locked in a staring contest of hate. Thanatos finally blinked as he began to laugh.

"Death has finally come around to you…I'm going to enjoy this."

Thanatos grabbed Jing Wei's delicate neck with both of his gauntlets; he then began to strangle her.

"GH! GAANGH….ANGH….GHANGH…GAH…LET…ME…G-GAUH!" Jing Wei gagged, blood squirted out of her mouth, she flailed her legs around and tried to open Thanatos' hands, but he was holding on to tight. It was over.

Thanatos pushed his thumbs inwards, the sharp tips of the gauntlet entered Jing Wei's neck, making two large holes were blood splattered and spewed out.

"AHAHAH! AHAHAAHAA! I LOVE THIS! MMM! IT'S LIKE A HOT, BLOODY SHOWER!"

"GANGH! GHH—GRCKHNGH! GRLAGH! ANH—NGH..." Jing Wei flailed her hands, trying to cover the holes in her neck. She fumbled and fidgeted, she squirmed and wiggled.

Until finally, she stopped moving, blood ran down Thanatos' arms as he lifted her up into the air even higher.

"Yes…Yes! YES!" Thanatos laughed, Jing Wei's blood shimmered in the small amount of sunlight that there was, and The Hand of Death was satisfied with his work.

He threw Jing Wei's body forward, landing next to Virgil's. It was still releasing endless pools of blood, from basically everywhere, calf, stomach, back, neck, and mouth.

Thanatos looked around; everyone was dead…Except for him and Hades…and one more God…or Goddess…Bellona.

Bellona picked up her sword; her lips trembled in both anger and shock as she glared at Thanatos.

"Shit…Not you…Not you…" Thanatos panted, he was already wounded, and exhausted, but Bellona wasn't. Her red flame burned radiantly.

Bellona charged at Thanatos, she attacked furiously, Thanatos barely managing to block everything. She stabbed him through the stomach, then cut him through his chest, then rammed into him and cut him again.

She stabbed Thanatos even deeper from before, she forced her blade downwards, making him kneel, she brought down her blade on his shoulder then knocked him to the ground.

Thanatos fell on his side, Bellona stood over him. She brought down her blade, but he blocked the hit with his wing, at a price, the Goddess had cut his wing off.

"GAAAHHH! GET OFF OF ME! GUH!" Thanatos hit Bellona in the stomach with his palm, knocking the wind of her. He got up and threw his scythe full strength. It didn't look like the Goddess was going to dodge at all.

She didn't need to. Bellona caught the Scythe out of the air, and threw it aside.

"N-No way…G-Get away from me!"

Thanatos took to the skies, mostly using his powers, not his wings. He flew towards Hades' temple, a mere staircase away from the Plaza.

Bellona looked at Neith's body, but at this moment, she was too angry to cry.

"Neith…I love you…If you can hear me…I truly love you…I'll never stop loving you…Even if you're not here…I'll always feel this way…Forever…Wherever you are…"

Bellona looked around at the destroyed mountain, the sky was dark, but the sunrise was starting. A tiny bit of light shined on her face.

"It's definitely better than here. Enjoy it for me...You're the love of my life...I'm sorry I couldn't protect you."

Bellona kissed Neith's soft, delicate, and tender lips. She half expected her to grab her face, and kiss her back. But Bellona knew better.

She stood up, and turned to run towards the last level of the mountain before she heard a small croak behind her.

It was Virgil.

"Oh my gosh! Virgil?! I saw you die! How are you still alive?"

Virgil coughed up some blood before smiling up at Bellona. "Gods always underestimate humans…They think we die in just one punch. But we're stronger than that…Heh…Especially me."

"Virgil…Can you walk?" Bellona asked, her expression was happy. But it later changed to sadness when Virgil frowned.

"Bellona…I just wanted to say goodbye…I'm not sure how I'm still alive darling…He did tear me open with that scythe of his…Just take a look."

It was true, Virgil never lies. Bellona looked at the open wound that Virgil had, she could see her insides, blood seeping out and ruining her white cloak.

Virgil grabbed Bellona's smooth hand, her eyes lit up green.

Bellona felt energy run through her body, not only did it heal her, but it gave her strength and power.

The Goddess gasped. She felt a heart-skipping spark. She looked down at Virgil, who was smiling weakly.

"Bellona…I just lent you the last bit of power that was left in my Gem…Use it. Use it to win this war. I know you can do it darling…"

"Virgil…Thank you…"

Virgil nodded her head. "Good luck…Win the fight…Not just for me…But for all of us. Go on…Leave me here."

Bellona got up, she began to tear up. "A-Alright…..I-I'm leaving now…"

"Oh go on! I don't want to see you cry over me, you're gonna make me cry!" Virgil chuckled, before coughing.

Bellona began to cry anyways.

Virgil smiled warmly at Bellona; a tear ran down her cheek.

"Dying…Is something that all of us go through Bellona. You know how it feels?" She asked.

Bellona looked at Virgil in the eyes, awaiting the answer. Memories of Neith flashed through her head, making more tears come forth.

"It feels…Peaceful…and you know I never lie...Now go on darling…"

Bellona suddenly knelt down and hugged Virgil, she sobbed heavily.

"I love you Virgil…Thank you for all you've done for us…If it weren't for you...The New Order would have never gotten past the front lines of the Greek Pantheon…You…You Virgil…You won us the war…Thank you…"

Virgil sighed; she was starting to breathe more slowly. "Heh…I love you too Bell…Be safe..."

Bellona nodded her head, she set Virgil down easy.

"Thank you."

Bellona turned around, her eyes closed.

When she opened them up, her right eye was burning with her powerful red flame, burning bright and strong. But her left eye had a flame too; it was green, just like Virgil's…and just as bright and powerful.

Bellona narrowed her eyes; she let out a battle cry and sprinted forward, faster than she's ever ran before. Her yell was heard throughout the mountain, birds took off because of it, the soldiers down in the lower levels heard it, and Myra heard it.

Virgil lay on the ground, taking her last breaths.

"Myra...Remember your sister and I...Tell our tale..."

Virgil slowly closed her eyes, and sprawled out on the ground, finally resting.

* * *

 **Hades's Temple…**

"WAIT WHAT?!" Hades yelled.

"Everyone…Everyone is dead…I killed everyone…Except for one of them. But everyone on our side is dead as well…It's just me and you…"

"AND WHO ELSE?!"

"Bell…Bellona…"

"WHAAT?! YOU'RE TELLING ME—"

Bellona blasted through the door, stopping Hades in his tracks, and making Thanatos start to slowly back up.

Bellona charged forward, Hades covered her in his Soul Smoke, then slammed down on her, presumably reaping her of her soul…Or so he thought.

Two fires, red and green were visible through the smoke, then out jumped Bellona, covered in Blight, but still moving.

"W…W-WHAT?!" Hades yelled in shock.

Bellona threw her sword forward, just like Astrid. It impaled Hades right through the chest.

"GAAAHHHH!"

Bellona charged forward at a blinding speed, just like Myra. She summoned her bludgeon, and jumped up into the air, slamming it down on Hades, killing him instantly.

Black blood and smoke filled the room, Thanatos couldn't believe it; Hades had just been killed so easily. He couldn't see Bellona; he was scared, for the first time since he was born. He blasted through the back door and out onto the balcony.

Just then, Bellona smashed through the wall, holding her bludgeon, it was covered in black blood.

Thanatos was hesitating. He glared at Bellona in fear.

Bellona grinned. "What? You scared to die? It's been a long time…Ex."

"Yes…It has." Thanatos responded.

"Such a shame that our first encounter in a while is like this…The end of a war. Where both sides only have ONE…LAST…SOLDIER…LEFT." Bellona's two flames flared even brighter.

"Yes…It is a shame…" Thanatos held his scythe tightly, ready for anything.

"Well…I guess we'd better get to it…Shouldn't we?"

Thanatos inhaled. "Yes…I suppose."

"Alrighty then!"

Bellona and Thanatos glared at each other for a few moments…Until Bellona broke the silence.

"Let's do this."

Bellona ran forward, shield out in front of her. She rammed into him, knocking him into the ground. She brought down her blade, but Thanatos blocked it.

Thanatos slashed Bellona's kneecap, making her fall down on one knee, he went in for an overhand attack, but Bellona blocked it using her shield, she cut her opponent across the chest and then rammed into him.

Bellona summoned her bludgeon; she uppercut The Hand of Death, sending him flying over the balcony, but he held on, and jumped back over, throwing three scythes at The Goddess.

She blocked one with her shield, making it ricochet off; she dodged the second, but then got hit by the third.

Thanatos jumped forward and uppercut the War Goddess with his scythe, then gauged her breasts. He punched her, and then gauged her again.

Bellona felt a sharp pain in her stomach, she felt blood erupt up from everywhere and blast out of her mouth. She looked down to see a scythe straight through her stomach.

Thanatos threw Bellona forward, she landed on her back, blood squiring out from her large stomach wound.

Just then, the green flame lit up, and just like Virgil, she healed a little, but not much, what was effective though was the pain relief.

Bellona charged forward once again, the two Gods clashed and cracked blades; they parried and blocked each other, struck and cut each other, punched and kicked each other. The fight was so fast paced, both Gods trying as hard as they could.

It was getting too close. Far too close. Both Gods staggered back, warm, red blood from Bellona and cold, black blood from Thanatos painted the ground.

The Gods charged…One final time, weapons at the ready…Only one of them was faster…

It was Thanatos. Blood blasted out of Bellona's mouth, she had tears in her eyes.

She had failed.

Thanatos ripped his scythe out from her gut, making her fall to her knees. He raised his scythe in the air for the final hit.

Suddenly, the green flame came into effect once again, she felt less pain, she felt faster, and healed a bit, but even less than before. But it was enough.

Enough for Bellona to find the strength to tank through Thanatos's finisher, and impale him, clean through the gut and up to the heart.

"GAAH! GH…"

Bellona ran forward, she charged Thanatos into a wall, making him accidentally rip out his scythe from Bellona's back. The Goddess of War pushed the blade further, and further, and further into Thanatos.

Bellona's sword was at an angle, it went slightly upwards, Bellona kept pushing. Her face mere inches away from Thanatos' face. The two wouldn't take their eyes off each other, their teeth grit, eyes narrowed, and mouths bloody.

Finally, Thanatos's eyes slowly began to roll up into his head; Bellona's blade had made contact with his black heart.

"GHAAH!" Bellona pushed one final time, her sword cut clean through Thanatos's heart, killing Death itself.

Thanatos slid down the wall, his blood staining it. Bellona pressed her forehead against his, and breathed heavily.

She ripped her sword out from his body, and panted like crazy. She moaned and whimpered in pain.

Her red and green flames died off, Bellona suddenly fell to the ground, feeling weak and debilitated. She looked off onto the balcony; the sky was getting brighter and brighter.

She touched her wounds, and then looked at her hand, just as expected, dripping with blood.

She was losing too much of it, she wouldn't make it down the mountain in time. She was supposed to be dead, Thanatos had landed his finisher, if it weren't for Virgil's remaining Gem energy, she wouldn't have killed him.

She thanked Virgil in her head, hoping that she could hear it. The War was won. The New Order had done it.

Bellona finally accepted it, she came to the realization:

She would die; there was nothing she could do about it. She took off her armor, but kept her battle skirt on, her boots, and black tank top, all of it stained in her own blood.

Bellona couldn't walk; she slowly crawled over to the balcony and lifted herself up to lean against it. She smiled as the sunrise came over the horizon, lighting up the sky and ocean.

The water was a beautiful blue color; the reflection of the Sun could be seen down in the water below, and in Bellona's teary eyes.

She looked at her own hands, bloody and dirty. She looked at her own body, sleek, but tired and weak.

Virgil was right, death WAS peaceful, and of course it was. Virgil never lied.

Bellona suddenly felt herself become unstable; she let out a small laugh before losing power in her legs. She held herself up to keep looking at the sunrise, feeling felt empty inside.

She was so close.

"Heh…What a ride…a hell of a ride…"

Bellona looked at the sunrise through the gaps in the balcony, she slid down and sprawled out on the ground, she thought about all her memories and friends, and how it felt to be alive, she thought of Myra, and where she was, what she would do, she thought of her past, and what the afterlife would be like.

She thought of all of this while admiring the majestic sunrise.

The last thing she ever would see…

 _Before Everything Faded To Black._

 _ **The End.**_

* * *

 **Hey Guys! I would like to thank all of those who read this story all the way to the end, and made it to this point. I'm being serious, this is my first story on this site and it was so well received, and it brings a tear to my eye to see it end. So many people supported and helped me with the story, and even those who left criticism helped. Thanks for the love!**

 **Special Thanks:**

 **Sidus Alatus**

 **LadyVirgil**

 **SmexehBeast**

 **DiamondHeart9**

 **HeartlessKitty247**

 **White Maid**

 **LasagnaLover56**

 **Monkeyman10526**

 **Pristine Dahlia**

 **And not just to those people. To all my readers, thanks for reading:**

 _ **Smite: Civil War**_


End file.
